Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II FM
by Flagstealer
Summary: From the Stars, these invaders take on an adventure that traces back to ancient legend. Keroro and his friends go to the worlds to investigate a letter, and found more than they bargained for. But it's more than just fairy tales... Contains Language and Violence. Alt. Universe/Time line owned by a friend, don't hate. REFRESH IN PROGRESS- DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Prologue: Message from the Starry Skies

Warning: The following you're about to read contains violence, language, possible awkward moments, hilarious moments, possible spoilers to games and anime, and possible scenes that can either make you say the "What the heck just happened," or "Whoa…"

* * *

2004 A.D.

An alien race descends down to a planet in the solar system known as Earth. 1000s of U. filled the sky. The race of aliens is supposed to be heartless and cruel invaders. 100s of people fled from them. Even human's most advanced technology is useless against them. The armies and police of the world soon fell to them. It looked like Earth was about to meet their new rulers…or so they thought.

"Gero?" A silhouette of a round head with some form of flaps on its head looks at the "Audience" with white eyes and black pupils. It appears to be glowing in a green Aura. "What's that supposed to mean, de arimasu?" the figure asked, apparently adressing the Narrator himself.

Er… Let's skip ahead, shall we? Now, it's only been 7 years since the race has landed on Earth… Or as the aliens usually call Earth, "Pekopon."

**Year: 2011 A.D. **

**Time: 1500 hours, 30 minutes, 12 seconds. **

**Date: Unknown at this time.**

We now look at the aliens in their current stronghold…which, in this case, is in a neighborhood within Tokyo, Japan.

A two story house with red roofing seemed to look pretty harmless at this time, on the OUTSIDE… But let's take a look inside the house.

*Far East Suite: ~Pizzicato~ Starts playing in the background. It fits for the situation, right?*

In the kitchen of the house, we see a small green…humanoid frog like creature at the sink. It appears to be humming a peculiarly familiar tune while it is…cleaning the dishes? This frog is a simple green in color with a yellow colored hat with flaps on it. A Second frog enters the room. It appears to be slightly different from the one near the sink, but nevertheless, the same creature. It appears to be lilac in color, with a darkish pink hat with two 'Horns' on it, resembling Cat ears, and its big eyes with purple irises. There is a V shape dip on her hat on the forehead, with a line circular shaped going across her eyes separating the violet skin from the white skin. On this creature's stomach was a heart, but divided in two colors on a vertical line. The right side of it was yellow, with the other side pink. Slightly above the pink V dip of her hat is the same heart symbol. The white skin is also separate from the rest of its body, in an egg shape. When the Lilac frog life form spoke, it sounded like a young woman, but in a hint of sternness in the voice. "Keroro-kun, what are you doing?"

"Gero!" The one known as Keroro croaked. It quickly looked behind it to see the violet amphibian. The green frog life form has a similar appearance to the lilac frog, with a few key differences. This one has the circular line near where its mouth is, and the symbol on the belly of this one is a yellow star, with the star on his forehead an orange color instead of yellow. The eyes are also different. It has white round eyes with black pupils. "Pururu Kangochou?" The odd frog said. It sounded like it was male.

"If it's not too much to ask," The female amphibian began. "Why are you doing the dishes? You could've at least taken the time to plan something for Pekopon's invasion instead of doing chores."

"I know, I know..." Keroro responded "But I promised Natsumi-dono that I have this done before she and Fuyuki-dono arrive home from school today, de arimasu."

Pururu gives an annoyed sigh before walking forward. She looked to have a tadpole tail on her behind as she walked forward. She stopped short of the stool the similar shaped alien was using. "Well, if you're done, then how about you get some training in?" The Violet frog suggested. "You never know what you'll come up against, so it never hurts to prepare for anything, Keroro Gunso."

"Aw, training?" The 'Gunso' replies in an whinning tone. "I prefer to build Gunpla models or even do chores than to do that, de arimasu!" He said forming a bit of a pouting look.

That was a mistake he just made, as he just said that line, the lilac tadpole alien gave an annoyed grunt with an anime nudge appearing on the side of her head before she leapt up the stool her green friend was on, and summons a large medical needle that looked to be bigger than her in her hands, startling the poor frog life form. "GERO!" Keroro croaked in surprised. He then began to sweat.

"You are going to train, are you?" Pururu said with an expression that looked sly, and in a tone that would at least scare a handful of people. And it definitely got the green alien scared, but a thought hits the green extra-terrestrial and then he gave a relieved sigh.

"What am I scared about?" The frog said with a smirk on his face. "Your needles usually have a slight amount of ectasy in it to help stop the pain, de arimasu."

"Not this one." The Lilac frog retorted with a simple cheerful look and smile.

This caused Keroro to give a sweat droplet in response to that. "Okay, okay!" The 'Gunso' said, flailing his arms to stop her. "I'll train! I'll train! Just put the needle away!"

Pururu then made her needle disappear in a light and said with a smile... "Alright then. Let's head down there then!"

-Music fades out-

From there, The lilac alien lead her friend into a hallway and into a hidden ladder. In the ladder leading down, there was a a darkened corridor, and a door on the right hand side, with a star matching Keroro's stomach symbol on it. The two enter the door marked with the star, and inside of the room, a mini-fridge bearing the same symbol was a on the other side. The two headed towards a mini-fridge, and the female opened the door to show a peculiar portal inside of it.

Inside of the portal was a very high tech base, the two proceed through the hallway towards a door marked in strange lettering, which in translation, says 'Training room.' The two enters through it. Inside of the training room was a dome like structure with the floor matching the walls. Keroro was the first to speak. "Let's get this show on the road, de arimasu!" Keroro then drew a white stub like object, and after pressing a button on the device, a pink like energy in the shape of a sword shot out of the object and the green alien got into a fighting position.

-The Keroro RPG battle theme 1 starts playing-

Immediately, the landscape around Keroro and Pururu changed, turning into a wasteland with a purple sky... and a giant white and grey tower with a red X in the middle, seemingly made up of various hexagonal 'scales', with various root-like protuberances extending from it. From the distance it was possible to see various white creatures which looked similar in appearance to the 2 aliens, spawning in great number from the tower. "Looks like we'll have to go to them if need be." Pururu said.

The Lilac frog like alien reached her hand out, and data started to gather in her hand, forming into a white rod with digital lines. At the top of the rod, there was a metal spear as she flips it into position with the spearhead pointing down to the ground at a Diagonal. The same frog then made a hi-tech device appear on her back, and the device shoots 4 energy-like apparatuses, shaped like wings, out and the lilac amphibian took flight into the sky after jumping. She maneuvered a small distance and looked towards her Comrade. "Keroro-kun, you better hurry up!" She called out.

"I'm coming!" Her green friend answered. He made his way up the strange like protuberances by running and jumping, until he walked into the next zone.

In another area, at the base of the white and grey tower, Keroro arrives at the ground. Some of the white creatures seen from earlier flown down towards the green alien. "Great. I didn't want to fight these Kiruru clones, but…" The 'gunso' said in an annoyed expression but then one of the 'Kiruru' floated close to him, which caused him to attack in alarm, and defeated one, causing it to de-stabilize into data. "Th-thank goodness these are only data copies, de arimasu."

Several more Kiruru clones floated down. The 'Gunso' looked ready for another round, although he looked a little nervous. Soon the clones began to attack the green alien, but he made a quick swipe to defeat one, and attacks with a jumping downward strike to defeat a couple standing together.

"Gero-gerorì! So, that's the best that you can do? The real Kiruru was really more threatening..." Keroro said, before to slash with his sword another pair of Kiruru clones.

More of the clones began to float down this time as a group of 8. The green frog alien had his sword ready to go when...

"PURIFICATION NEEDLE!"

"Gero?" Keroro immediately looks up. Pururu then appeared and attacked one of the copies with her needle. When she did, the gauge on the side of her needle glowed with radiating energy and the clone was dissolved from the needle.

"Keroro-kun, are you alright?" The lilac frog said in midair, attacking one of the clones with her lance, defeating it.

"Oh, yes! You come just in the right moment, Pururu-chan!" Keroro said, while running towards one of the clones and slashing it with a hit of his weapon.

The lilac alien lands on the ground beside her green friend and put her lance in position. "Alright, let's defeat those Kiruru clones then, Sargent Keroro!"

"Okay, de arimasu!"

The green frog then charged forward his enemies with high speed, destroying them as he passed among them, using his Sliding Dash. He then started to throw his sword towards the enemy, getting his weapon covered in a sparky aura, destroying another pair of data clones. After a while of battling, the Kiruru clones stopped, and then just floated there before disappearing into data. The environment then also returned to its original state. Pururu's digital lance also disappears into data.

-Music theme ends-

"See? A little training doesn't hurt anyone!" The Lilac frog said with a cheerful look.

"Alright, alright, I got it." The Lilac frog's green friend said with his eyes closed.

**Time: 2000 hrs. 30 min. 0 seconds **

Outside of the house, on the rooftop of the house… The green Sargent is seen looking towards the stars. He sat up, and then started to look towards the city. "Gero… Man… Pekopon's invasion is really bothersome. I really should've put more thought about which planet to invade next time." Keroro told himself. "But…I did manage to make a few Pekoponian friends here though, de arimasu!"

The green frog alien continued to look towards the city before it gave a yawn and lay back down. On the ground, Pururu looked up to the top of the house and went inside of the house. After a while, she arrived out on the rooftop to see her green friend asleep. She gave a bit of a huff. But something weird with Keroro is occurring.

**In an unknown location…**

A room has completely white furniture, with a young girl on the left side of the table. The female was wearing a simple white dress with white sandals, and blond hair. She seemed to be sketching something on a sketch book. After a while of sketching something with her Crayons, she used her hand to dust off the paper. She looked to the sketch with a smile, but then a worried look. "I hope you are ready... I don't know how you are connected to him, but I'm sure you're one of the most important people connected to him... or, better, what remains of him." The girl said. "I just hope you and your friends are ready to help him with your connection..."

The young female set down the sketch. It was a crayon drawing of a male wearing red pantsuit with a white and black jacket and blue lining in the hood wearing white gloves. Another beside both sides of the boy was two males. The one on the left was a male wearing a black cloak with blue eyes and golden blond hair with spikes on the right side of his hair as if it were windswept, with the other on the right wearing a black and white jacket, a vest with a single button underneath the jacket, and a shirt with a long black collar underneath the vest with balloon like caprice pants. This male's face shares the exactly the same look as the boy wearing the cloak, and he had armor showing on shoulder and stomach region, underneath the vest. The girl then picked up a new piece of paper, and continued to draw. After a while, she set down a new drawing, only this time, with a picture of Keroro and Pururu standing together in the center between the boy on the right and the boy on the left from the previous drawing.

**Back on Earth...**

The Sargent was seen waking up and sitting up from his place on the roof. He looks towards the city, and gave a big yawn again before lying back down. But when he laid back down on his back, the lilac frog looked over him him, and the green Keronian snapped up yelling "GERO!" in surprise. He turned himself around to his giggling lilac friend. "Give me a break, Chief Medic Pururu!"

"Keroro-kun, what are you doing out here, by yourself?" The Chief Medic said. "You know, you could've brought something with you to keep you warm."

"It's supposed to be nice out tonight!" Keroro replied. "Besides, I was thinking about-"

"Gunpla?" The Lilac nurse said, cutting him off.

"Huh?" Keroro said, being slightly caught off guard, and then quickly said "No! I was talking about Pekopon's Invasion, de arimasu!"

The female frog sat down beside her friend and said with an annoyed expression "Since when did you start thinking about the invasion of Pekopon, Keroro Gunso?"

-Destiny's Union starts playing in the background.-

The 'Gunso' the explained, starting off with "Well… I was just thinking about how everyone on Keron is counting on me to invade Pekopon. Ever since the Platoon and I landed here more than 7 years ago, we tried our best to think of ways to try and invade it. Everyone on Keron is counting on us… but I think all we are doing is protecting Pekopon from other invaders, other than just invading it ourselves, de arimasu…"

"What gave you that clue, Keroro-kun?" Pururu questioned.

"Since that battle with Kiruru a few years back..." The Sargent answered. "The first one that was sealed here, on Pekopon, de arimasu."

The Lilac alien gave a questioning grunt before saying "What do you mean?"

Keroro quickly gave a flinch, then starts to sweat while nervously laugh. "I'll explain that story another time, de arimasu." The Sargent replying to his friend.

"Of...course." Pururu replied in an intrigued expression, but in a tone that she didn't believe what the Sargent was saying

Keroro then noticed something that caught his eye and said... "Hey look! A shooting star!" Keroro points towards the sky, towards a peculiar shooting star.

Pururu gave an angry annoyed expression and begins to talk. "Keroro-kun, are you sure you're not using a shooting as an excuse to..." When she turns her head to see the 'Star' Keroro was talking about, she looked surprised. There _was_ a shooting star...and it was heading towards them!

"Gero! It-it's heading right for us!" That Sargent yells and before the two could move, they both were stuck by the star and they both hit the ground in the backyard of the house. When the smoke cleared, both aliens' heads looked somewhat burnt and both of them grew afros.

-Music stops with a scratch.-

"What hit us?" The Lilac (now covered in black soot) Alien said, snapping out of her daze.

"Hey, you two okay?" Both of them recognized the new deeper male voice and looked towards a tent with eyes set in a scrowl. A third frog like life form came out of it. This one was similar to Keroro's appearance but red in color with a darker red Headgear on its head. The forehead of was a skull. Its' left eye had stitches in it, and wears a belt with a rectangle buckle on it. Its eyes are half circles with black pupils, but slanted to an angle to make it look like it has an angry look.

"Giroro Gouchou!" Both of them said, seeing the similar life form.

"You two looked like you were hit by a meteor or something." The 'Gouchou' remarked, looking down to the two.

"That's because we were hit by something, Giroro!" Keroro said in angry tone in a fit, with steam coming out of his imaginary ears.

"Hmph. Anyway, what hit you?" Giroro asks.

Pururu shook off the soot and pulled the violet Afro off her head. Then looked to the object that struck her and Keroro, finding…"A Bottle?" The Lilac frog alien said in confusion.

The Female amphibian then stood up and went towards to pick it up. It was a clear bottle, with a piece of paper in it. A symbol was on the paper: It looked to be a mouse's head. "What is it?" The red frog asks, looking at the bottle in his friend's hands.

"A message in a bottle…" The Lilac female answered.

Keroro then manages to stand up, shake the soot from off of him, and pull the black afro off of his head. "What's the message say?" The Green alien asked.

"Gunso!" Everyone outside in the backyard heard the voice and looked towards a sliding glass door with a boy stepping outside of the house. This boy had black hair with a little point sticking up at the back. He was wearing a blue sweater with white arms and center pocket. He also wore blue pants as well, but in a darker shade. This boy looked to be quite worried, as if he heard the two fall off the roof. "Are you okay!" He quickly asked.

"Fuyuki-dono! We're fine, but a bottle from outer space hit us!" The 'Gunso' answered.

Meanwhile, the red amphibian closed his eyes and said in an annoyed tone, "That's just stating the obvious, you idiot."

Keroro then looks at Giroro and said with an angry expression, "What else am I going to say, de arimasu!"

Fuyuki gave a surprised gasp and then said in an surprised expression, "A Bottle from outer space!"

"Yep! It also has a message in it. Here." Pururu said as she hands the human boy the bottle.

"This bottle came from space?" The male commented, looking curiously at the bottle as he checks it over.

"Yep. It was actually a very ancient way of communication before other ways like E-mail and others were invented. It took a very long time, but sometimes the messages are worth it, de arimasu." Keroro replied with a cheerful look.

"Amazing!" Fuyuki says in a happy expression.

"Hey, Stupid frog!" Keroro immediately flinched upon hearing the voice as a girl comes outside and looks somewhat mad. She had pinkish red hair with the hair tied up at two ponytails. She was wearing a pink sweater with a whitish beige sweater jacket and a skirt.

"You aren't done cleaning the dishes yet!" The female yelled, looking at the green 'stupid frog'.

"F-Forgive me Natsumi-dono!" The Sargent replied, with a mixed reaction of worry and surprise. "I was just outside thinking about something when this bottle hit me and knocked me and Pururu-chan off the roof, de arimasu!"

The female known as Natsumi doesn't looked at all impressed. "Likely stor-" Then she noticed something that catches her eye: the message in the bottle. She then gave an annoyed look at Sargent.

"Gero?" the green alien said, with a face now filled with worry.

"I see… Trying to trick me with a letter in the bottle, huh?" Natsumi said, looking at the Sargent with an angry expression, but with a slight smile. This causes the green alien to start sweating bullets of water.

"Keroro-kun is telling the truth, Natsumi!" Pururu said, trying to defend her green friend.

The Female human gave a confused expression and grunt and says "H-He is?"

"Yes, De arimasu!" Keroro said, taking the opportunity to try to defend himself.

Natsumi crosses her arms, but then gives a bit of lightening up on her angry expression. "Hmm… Alright, I'll believe your story." She finally said, crossing her arm. Yet she gave him a distrusting glare.

The scene now shifts to inside of the house. The three aliens are now sitting down on a Sofa, with Natsumi looking towards the boy, who was holding the bottle. The boy opens the bottle, and manages to extract the piece of paper bearing the mouse head mark. He unrolls it and begins to read outloud. "To the members of the Keroro Platoon, and Pururu of the Garuru Platoon. I write this message to you in hopes of inquiring your help. My name is Mickey of Disney Town, a world in a distant reaches of the Solar System. I am king of that world and a chosen wielder of the…Keyblade?"

All three aliens gave shocked expressions and gasps as they yell out, "Keyblade!"

Natsumi noticed their reactions and then said, "Alright, I have to ask… What's a Keyblade?"

Keroro was sweating bullets again, with Giroro looking towards the outside sweating slightly, and Pururu seemed to be twindling her fingers, trying to think of something to say. "Um…Confidential information, right guys?" The Sargent says, turning his heads to his companions.

"Er… yeah!" The Lilac Amphibian said, still looking a little nervous. Giroro could only nod while he was sweating. Fuyuki nods and continues reading the letter.

"I am asking for your help in this because I learned from a reliable resource of mine that you met wielders of the Keyblade before, 11 years ago. I wanted ask you guys to enter the worlds and hopefully, you guys can make it into a helping my friends out with a mission. I am asking that you must accept this for the fate of all worlds, including Earth and other planets, might be endangered..."

The human male looks from the letter to see the the three aliens looking really concerned with this before nodding. "Fuyuki-dono. I need the Kero Ball." Keroro said after nodding but with a serious look. All could the boy do is nod and run out of the room.

After a few minutes, several more people appeared and frog aliens appeared. The first frog alien was blue in color, and had a similar appearance to Keroro, except for the hat and the ninja mask. The blue frog wore a white headgear with shrouds. The Symbol on its head was red Ninja Star. It had Blue pupils and its stomach symbol is a larger, yellow version of the symbol on its forhead. The Next one was Black in color, with a yellow headgear like Keroro's. Its symbol on its forehead and stomach is a shoshinsha mark with green on the left side, and yellow on the right. It has bright shiny eyes and a Tadpole tail, and the skin separating line is where Pururu's is. The Last one was yellow in color, wearing a flapless hat, earphones, and glasses with a swirl on each lens. The Forehead and stomach symbols are a swirl. It looked to grinning. The line that separating the skin is where the exact place where Keroro's is. The Humans that appeared are the following: A Girl with blue hair with part of her hair in spikes wearing some sort of fancy clothing, as if she was rich… The next one was female wearing a sweater and shorts with a large ribbon tied on her pony tail. Her hair is black. The next one was a male with silver hair wearing a Beanie and a suit of some kind. The next one is female, with brown hair with two pig tails tied up at the back of her head. She also wore glasses and a Dress. She appeared to look somewhat shy. The last human was a female wearing a shirt, a blue sweater vest, and a skirt. She also has a hair clip and a green wristband. Fuyuki was the first to speak. "Gunso… What did the letter mean by including Earth?"

"Fuyuki-dono, Natsumi-dono, as well as everyone else. I think we have some explaining to do." Keroro said, putting his fingers together as if plot something.

"Taicho-dono, what are you talking about?" The Blue alien spoke, talking to green one.

"Dororo, Giroro, Pururu-chan, do you all remember what happened 11 years ago, before we went to Pekopon, de ariamsu?" Keroro asks, adressing the blue, the red and the Lilac aliens respectively.

"11 Years ago?" Giroro parroted, blinking a bit.

The Blue alien known then gave a realization grunt and said, "The incident on Keron, de gozaru?"

"Keroro-kun, what does that have to do with the message we received?" Pururu questioned, regarding to the blue Shinobi's comment.

"A lot of things actually." Keroro replies. "Now that I think about it… it was that long since the incident. But…" The Green Sargent looks to the humans. "We Keronians are longtime allies with the chosen wielders of the Keyblade. Most of the chosen wielders were no other than Pekoponians!"

All of the humans in the room gave surprised expression and parroted, "H…Humans!"

"Oji-sama, what did you mean by Pekoponians being allies with Keronians? I thought you were trying to invade Pekopon? You could say, friendly fire?" The golden eyed female commented.

"Mois-dono, the Pekoponians are our enemies. I was talking about the worlds outside of Pekopon having humans in it." Keroro said, looking the female that spoke before him.

"Waitwaitwaitwait… so you're saying that there are other humans outside our planet?" Natsumi said, trying to have the green 'Keronian' to slow down.

Giroro nods to Natsumi's question and said, "Besides Pekopon, there are other worlds outside the Solar system that houses worlds where Pekoponians are. But those worlds are supposed to be kept secret from all aliens, as well as the inhabitants of the worlds in that system. Only a few handfuls of residents know the secrets of the worlds. In fact, our planet was charged to help defend it. Though the Keyblade masters are in charge of defending it, we are the only ones that are actually allowed to meddle in the affairs of the other worlds without getting into trouble. The worlds also have a tendancy to travel around."

"So your race is in charge of protecting those worlds? But what is the point of Invading Pekopon and other planets?" The black haired female commented, questioning the 'Keronian's' Methods.

"For Territory. There are those that plan to destroy the worlds that are unclaimed. By claiming them, enemies won't attempt to take over planets like Pekopon and other worlds that if they know how strong the enemy is, de gozaru. I hope this help to explain things, Koyuki-dono." Dororo answers, closing his eyes.

"It does! Thank you, Dororo!" 'Koyuki' said in a happy look.

"But… If what you said is true, then, um…how do you reach these other worlds, then? Even if you do have a way, how will you find it?" The female with glasses asked.

"The same way we reached Pekopon- by using a spaceship desu!" The black tadpole Keronian said with a cheeful look, raising its hand.

"Tamama, I think Chiruyo would know how we can reach those worlds. She was asking of how we know where the other worlds are." Pururu said, facing 'Tamama'.

"Oh! Uh…" The black tadpole nervously gave a laugh before saying, "I don't know?"

"Figures. The Brat wouldn't know that only Grade A Invasion teams would know the location of those worlds. We wouldn't know where to find those worlds, since we're a Grade F Invasion team. Ku kukukuku!" The yellow Keronian spoke.

The young black tadpole looked at the yellow alien frog with a very iritated look "What's that supposed to mean!"

"Now, now… In case you guys forgotten, I'm part of an A Grade Invasion group, remember? I know where to find those worlds." Pururu said.

"Alright!" Keroro replies with a smile.

"So, you guys are heading towards the worlds then, right?" the male wearing the beanie asked.

"You're right on that Saburo-san! Besides, we'll be back you know it, de arimasu!" The Sargent said with a thumbs up.

"Oji-sama, Can I come, too?" Mois asks in a polite manner.

"Sorry, Mois-dono. But this letter only asked for the 6 of us. Besides, we need someone to watch Pekopon while we are gone de arimasu." the green Keronian said looking towards the female.

The female gave a bit of a saddened look before looking towards the Sargent, saying, "…Okay. But I really wished to go with you."

"Maybe next time, Mois-dono." Keroro said, walking up to her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe next time!" Tamama said with a cheerful look, but suddenly he gave an evil look and grin, and thinks in an evil tone. (More like never! Now Gunso-san will be all mine, desu!)

"Tama-chan?" The haired girl said, looking towards the black tadpole.

The black Keronian suddenly have his normal look and look towards the blue haired maiden "Tama? Momo-chi, what's wrong, desu?" He asks.

"Well, how long do you think the mission will take?" 'Momo-chi' replies.

"Momoka-dono, this sort of mission might range for a couple of days to more than a couple of months. But we might be able to visit Pekopon more than once de arimasu." Keroro answers.

"How long do you have until you go?" Momoka asks.

"Usually, we leave right away, but we do have time to prepare and everything. So we can prepare for the big journey ahead of us, De arimasu!" Keroro answers with a excited look on his face.

The Keronians nod in agreement for the journey ahead will be difficult…

Time: 0200 Hours, 00 minues, 1 second

In the room, Keroro is seen resting in his bed grinding his teeth. The Scene switches to a dream scape, in which a lot of Gunpla were battling each other. But then the Gunpla disappear right in front of Keroro, much to his dismay, and it then shows him a new scene… It was a white room with a strange pod in it. In front of the pod, was a man wearing some robes. He had his face covered in red bandages with only a yellow eye and mouth visible. Keroro was looking around, and he sees a boy… This boy resembles the drawing of of the girl made from earlier, except he was wearing a black shirt with white jacket over top of it. He also wore pants with jean legs over it with black sneakers. On his shirt, there was an X mark with spikes at all the ends. He shows blue eyes as he enters the room* (Gero! I…It's him! But he looks different somehow de arimasu…) Keroro thinks to himself, surprised at the boy's appearance.

"At Last, the Keyblade's chosen one." The man in robes spoke towards the boy walking in.

(The Keyblade's… Chosen one de arimasu?) The green sargent said, looking towards the boy.

"Who are you talking to? Me? Or Sora?" The boy asked.

"To half of Sora, of course. You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII." The man in the robes answers.

(Organization…XIII? Who or what is that?) Keroro thought.

"Why? Who are you?" The boy questioned, referring to the man.

"I am a servant of the world." The man said, then gave a small chuckle before continuing. "And, if I'm a servant, then you should consider yourself a tool, at best."

Keroro was surprised from the man's answer to the boy and he thought to himself, looking angered, (A tool, de arimasu!)

"Was that… Was that supposed to be a joke?" The boy then summons a sword into his hand. The sword had a Skeleton Key shape to it. The hilt of the sword was surrounded by a golden box, to make it look like a Loophole of the key, with a chain at the bottom of the hilt, that leads to a mouse head symbol. The Blade of the sword was silver in color, with a teeth like crown symbol at the end of the blade, which gave it its Key shape. "'Cause I'm not laughing!" the boy yelled, and made his way running towards the man with the robes.

The green keronian was shocked to see the weapon the boy summoning the weapon in his hand and instantly recognized the weapon. (A Keyblade!) Keroro thought, and then he yells, "NO! Stop, de arimasu!"

The small green amphibian alien tries to run in front of the boy to stop him, but somehow, the boy passes his small body like he was a ghost to attack the man with a slash. But somehow it passes through him, leaving a bit of a data trail of where the boy struck him before it changes back.

"G…Gero?" Keroro croaked, wonder what just happened.

The boy turns to man as the man says "My apologies. This is only a data-based projection."

The boy then gave a scream of rage before he slashes the projection with his weapon several times, with Keroro watching in light horror. When the boy tried to give one last slash, the projection disperses, leaving the boy in a state of exhaustion. (G-Gero…Th…That's not the guy I once knew…He's different from him, de arimasu…) The slightly scared alien said, looking at the exhausted boy.

A new projection of the man appears with the man standing closer to the pod. "Come, over here." He said to the boy, and the boy looks towards the male with an angry look. He turns to the male and brings his Keyblade up, and then says, "I hate you so much..." as he swung his Keyblade back,

"You should share some of that hatred with Sora. He's far too nice for his own good." The man said.

The boy swung his Keyblade and down again, saying "No! My heart belongs to me!" He then brings the Keyblade into position to attack once again. The projection destabilizes into data as the boy misses and hits the pod.

-Roxas' theme starts playing-

As the boy backs up, the pod flashes. part of the pod opens, like a flower to reveal... "Sora..." The boy said, looking into the pod. Keroro looks inside of the pod as well, and sees a boy floating inside of it. The boy has brown, spiky hair, wearing a red jumpsuit, a black and white coat with blue lining in the hood, big yellow shoes, fingerless gloves and a necklace with a crown on jumpsuit and coat looked a little small on him. The boy outside of the pod stepped out of his stance, looked up towards the other and walked forward a bit towards him. "You're lucky."

"Gero?" Keroro croaked, looking towards the golden blond hair boy.

The male gave a disappointed look, but with a smile. "Looks like my summer vacation is..." The boy gave a bit of a pause before finally saying "over."

Before the Sargent could say or do anything, he was suddenly back in his other dream about Gunpla.(G…Gero? Wh…What was that?) he says, trying to gather up what happened.

-Music theme ends.-

Keroro then immediately awakens, and he was in his room. Keroro then looked around the room. "W…What was that dream? One moment I was dreaming about Gunpla, the next thing I knew, I was in a new room, then all of a sudden, Gunpla dream again. What is going on, de arimasu!" the green Keronian yelled, and began to shake his head. When the Sargent was done shaking his head, he looked to the clock. It was 9:00 Am in the morning.*

"Gero! It's time to go!" The green Keronian said relizing the time. He looked to be packing his needed belongings, and his boxes of his toys.

**Time: 0900 hours 30 minutes 00 seconds.**

In a new room, a spaceship and a launching pad are seen. The Humans were seen outside of the ship. The ship bears a slight resemblance to Keroro, with the ship being green with Keroro's eyes. Keroro's voice sounds out an intercom, saying, "We'll be back before you know it! Bye for now, de arimasu!"

The ship then starts to lift off with everyone saying their goodbyes to each other. The ship then lifts off towards the skies…

In the atmosphere orbit around Earth space, the ship exits the planet and looks to be in orbit. Inside of the ship, the 6 Keronians are sitting in different locations of the main room of the ship. "Okay, so where do we have to go to Pururu-chan?" Keroro asks, looking towards his lilac friend.

"Um… Believe it or not…it's only a small distance away to go to the coordinates I have with me." Pururu answers. She types in a few keystrokes on the Keyboard, and a galactic map appears. Only 2 worlds are visible at this point: Pekopon (Earth), and another location the looks like a town of some kind.

"According to the map, the coordinates seem to be pinpointing to a place known as Twilight Town." The yellow keronian said, looking at the coordinates.

"Twilight Town, de arimasu?" Keroro parrots.

"Why would the Coordinates point to us to a Pekoponian infested area?" Giroro asks, looking towards the map.

"I don't get it either… But the coordinates were pretty old…" Pururu said, looking at the coordinates.

"Older than you? Or are you older than the message itself, Obaa-Chan?" The yellow alien said in a mocking tone.

The Lilac keronian gave a surprised look, with the pupils in her eyes giving a form of swirl in it, with the other members giving surprised grunts as well. After a few moments of sinking in, something popped in the room. "Did something just broke?" Keroro asks, looking around the room.

"Obaa-Chan?" Everyone looks towards Pururu upon hearing the line and Pururu looked to have depression aura around her. She seemed to be fiddling her fingers.

"They say that looks can be deceiving, but am I really starting to show on age?" The dampened spirited female Keronian mumbles and continues to mutter about other things regarding her age as while the other members except the yellow alien gave sweat droplets to that reaction. The cunning yellow alien just gives a simple Ku ku ku laugh. "That was a low blow, Kururu Souchou." Keroro commented to the yellow Keronian. He then looks to the others. "Anyway, it's the only other place on the map, so let's head there, de arimasu!" the Green Keronian commanded, pointing towards the screen, towards the image of the town. Outside, the ship jets towards the location of Twilight Town.

Time: **0900 hours 34 minutes 55 seconds.**

Back in the city, Two figures were seen on the top of the Nishizawa Tower. One of them looked to be an average Teenager height, while the other looked to be average adolescence sized. They seem to be wearing black jackets built for their heights and structure. "Looks like they left." The taller figure spoke. The figure's voice was a young male's voice.

"What do you think we should do?" the smaller figure asked. This figure's voice was a young girl's voice.

"Well, we gotta follow them somehow…" The taller figure said, crossing his arms.

"Through our ship?" The smaller figure suggested.

"You know it. But we gotta report this to the Supreme Commanders." The taller figure said.

The smaller figure stood in front of the taller figure and looks towards the taller figure with yellow shiny eyes. "But we can't report them to the Supreme Commanders! They were already in trouble by them before!"

"There's a reason why Level A Class Platoons are allowed into the Worlds. We're not sure what those guys are up to. But you know the penalty if a Level B platoon or below go into the worlds without Authorization. It'll be catastrophic for them if they got caught. And we have to be the ones to report it. But then again, no one tells them these things." The taller figure explained with a bit of anger in his voice, looking to the ground with blue shiny eyes, but narrowed in anger.

"But it's not fair! If they get caught, they're going to get court martialed and possibly be fired!" The smaller figure said in distress. She then seemed to of calmed down a bit when she politely asked, "Can we please not report this?"

The taller figure shows a large anime vein as he says, "Hey, kiddo." The smaller figure gave an intrigued grunt. Then he smacks the smaller figure's head with his right arm.

"HEY, OW!" The smaller yelled in pain holding her head in pain, with her eyes a white circle with a scribbled black outline, with tears formed on the side of the eyes. "Why'd you go and do that!

The taller figure yells in a booming voice, with his eyes white with a black outline, but set in an angry expression in his eyes, "Keep quiet you little kid! I'm calling the Supreme Commanders right now!" This causes the smaller figure to lose her balance a bit.

"Did you have to hit me with your right arm?" The smaller figure argued.

"I can hit you again with my left if you prefer!" The taller figure roared back.

The Taller figure then brings out a dark red remote like device and presses a button. A projecting beam of light appeared from a center orb of the device, and a white screen hologram is visible a short distance away. Three silhouettes formed. They appear to be Keronians, except for the white glowing eyes and the unique shaped helmets. "This is the Supreme Commanders. What's the reason of this call?" All three silhouettes asked. Their voices seemed to be garbled a bit.

"This is Winged Star one and Winged Star two reporting here, sirs!" The figures said saluting. The Taller figure continued on from there. "Sorry to interrupt your meeting, Supreme Commanders. But we got a situation. We, the Winged Star Siblings, had witnessed the Keroro Platoon and Pururu Kangochou of the Garuru Platoon heading towards the Worlds."

"The Keroro Platoon is piloting a ship towards the Worlds and without Authorization no less? This…This is an Outrage! It's bad enough the Keroro Platoon has been delaying their invasion of Pekopon, but entering the worlds without authorization has put them right over the edge!" The center Commander said with a large amount of anger in the voice.

"Wait a second there. We know about your track record. Are you absolutely sure what you saw is true?"

"Absolutely, sir! We even recorded it!" The smaller figure said. The Taller figure then presses another switch and a video showing the Keroro platoon's ship leaving the house is seen. The screen immediately shifts back to the 'Commanders'.

"Those idiots… Winged Star Siblings, we are asking you to mobilize and capture the Keroro Platoon. We are asking you subdue and drag them back to Pekopon immediately so we will handle delivering the punishment ourselves." The right Commander said to the two.

"Yes sir." The two said in a dignified manner.

A thought then hit the taller figure. "But wait a second, sir! What if they have a reason of going to the worlds? What if it is something important? If we show the important reason why-"

"In the event of they DO have a reason of entering the worlds then we ask that you send up the proof towards us." The center commander answers.

"Great. Thanks, Supreme Commanders. But, uh… might we have some extra help to locate and/or subdue them?" the smaller figure asks.

"You may. Now GO!" All three commanders said as the device shuts off. The Taller figure puts away the device.

"But wait a second… Do you think they will be surprised if they see us?" The smaller figure asks, looking towards the taller figure.

"Kiddo, I think they'll be either surprised, shocked, or both to remember us. But I think I know where to look for help in case we need to find them." The Taller figure said.

Time: **0900 Hours, 40 minutes, 00 seconds.**

We see a ship flying toward a baselocated in a valley covered in thick trees. The tall figure and the small figure are seen dropping out of the ship, and landing onto the ground. "I just hope she's still around." The taller figure said.

"Why? She's usually in the base, right?" The small figure replied, looking towards the figure as the two walk towards a door.

"True." The taller figure said, with a cheerful tone.

"I just hope she can recognize use with these cloaks on..." The smaller figure says as the two walked towards the door. When they stop at the door, they look towards at each other and nods before the small figure knocks on the door.

The door opens, and another one of the 'Keronians' the door. This one is an eminence purple keron tadpole adult female, with short brunette hair, and a light delugea purple Beret with a eminence purple band on the rim and light delugea purple flaps on it. The badge is on the side her beret. She wears purple glasses, she has gray blue eyes, and a rainbow blot that resembles the cingular mascot as her belly mark & badge, and a scar on the side her face behind her right eye hidden by her hair. "Hey there, Atlanta." The taller figure said, talking to the Keronian.

"...Yo?" 'Atlanta' replied, making a weird face like she recognizes the voices, but not the looks.

"It's us! It's just... Well, this is the first you seen us using our Ahotron forms. Well, that and we're wearing these cloaks that cover our faces and body." The taller figure explained. The smaller figure could only a give a sheepish giggle.

"Kay...? " The eminence purple alien said.

"Well, we got a problem. We'll explain inside if you could let us in." The taller figure explains.

Atlanta steps aside as she says, "Sure."

"Thanks." The taller figure said as he enters the base with the smaller figure.

In the Living area inside of the base, the figures are explaining what they heard. In a flash back, the two figures actually watched the conversation between the Keronians and the humans that occurred earlier, but from the outside. Basically, they explain about the Keybearers, the platoon's plans, and how they saw the Keroro platoon leaving, and what's happening: they're going to go after them to drag them back here. "...If they are going to help people...why stop them." Atlanta finally spoke.

"The problem is they're not supposed to go into the worlds without authorization. Pururu can get in just fine, but the Keroro Platoon is another story! The army's going to give 'em a Court Martial unless they have a proper reason of entering the worlds! We have to get them back." The taller figure said.

"And risk getting them in trouble with the army again?" The smaller figure responds, obviously to the last sentence.

"...Sorry, but…the keron army can screw them selfs. They did not say anything about this before, if the Keroro Platoon doesn't know, not their fault, it's the army's for not telling." Atlanta said as she crosses her arms while giving a flat look.

"Hey, yeah!" The smaller figure commented.

"Is there aaany thing about this in the rule book? Nooooooooooooo. Was it put on any briefings? Noooooooooooooooooooo. Either the Keron army is hiding something...or they are just being the soulless bastards they are and letting people and planets die…you already know what our race does...you already know what they want the K66 here to do...take over Pekopon and enslave the human race." The female alien said to the two figures.

"But then again, the higher leveled Invaders are get told this thing, not the lower rankings. And I actually thought they were here for Territory and such. I managed to get close enough and I heard that only Grade A invaders are allowed into the worlds. It must be pretty important to keep it a secret from the lower levels." The taller figure said, repeating what he and the other figure heard.

"Well, their fault for not telling the lowers...sorry to seem bitchy, but I stand my ground on what I beileve." Atlanta replied.

"Right. Well, anyway, we have our orders. But they do have a chance from saving themselves from a court martial. If they still have that letter and we can send it to the higher ups, we can save them from Court Martial and they can keep exploring the worlds." The smaller figure explained.

"That is, if they believe the letter." The taller figure added.

Atlanta mumbles something about how others seem to distort the leader's words, and about how Obaba assigned them to this job. "Anyways... We better get going. We'll let you know if we get something and the leaders believe their story." The taller one said, as the two figures stood up.

"Kay...know where i am...sorry to say if it involves tying to 'drag' them back, your out of luck on getting my help." The purple female said to them.

"Alright then." The taller figured answered, and the two leaves the room and the base. But just after the two leaves the base…

"I just hope we don't have to fight them. But if anything...I'll get to kick Keroro's butt for traumatizing Zeroro." The higher statured figure said, pounding his lift fist into his right hand.

All could the smaller statured enigma say with a sweat droplet, "Oh come on..."

The two boards their ship and they head up into the sky, making a chase after their 'comrades.'

"Words that can't be said  
Words that hurt others  
Words that cause conflict  
Even if those words can't be delivered  
The voice from your heart will still arrive to the other person."  
By Saburo.

"A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory.  
A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream.  
I want to line the pieces up-  
yours and mine."  
By "Sora"

*End of Prologue.*

* * *

DATA FILE ACTIVATED. ACCESSING DATA AND COMMAND ARCHIEVES…

FILE SEARCH COMPLETED; PULLING UP FIRST SIGHTINGS OF EACH REVEALED CHARACTERS WITH COMMANDS.

Keroro Gunso  
Rank: Sargent (Gunso)  
First Appearance: Episode 1A (Anime), Volume 1, Chapter 1: I am Keroro Gunso! (Manga)  
Occupation: Leader of the Keroro Platoon.  
Deck Commands:  
Quick Blitz, Sliding Dash, Strike Raid

Pururu Kangochou  
Rank: Chief Medic  
First appearance: Episode 130B (Anime), Volume 13, Extra Chapter: Kiruru Disposal (Manga)  
Occupation: Chief Medic of the Garuru Platoon.  
Deck Commands:  
Purification Needle, Needle Throw, Healing Injection

Giroro Gouchou  
Rank: Corporal  
First Appearance: Episode 3B (Anime), Volume 2, Chapter 11: A new Life form Attacks! (Manga)  
Occupation: Mobile Gunner of the Keroro Platoon.  
Deck Commands:  
Blast Flare, Grenade Throw, Laser Shot

Fuyuki Hinata  
Rank: (Not in army)  
First Appearance: Episode 1A (Anime), Volume 1, Chapter 1: I am Keroro Gunso! (Manga)  
Occupation: High School Student, Human Partner of Keroro, Occult club leader in school

Natsumi Hinata  
Rank: (Not in army)  
First Appearance: Episode 1A (Anime), Volume 1, Chapter 1: I am Keroro Gunso! (Manga)  
Occupation: High School Student, Human Partner of Giroro

Tamama Nitouhei  
Rank: Private, Second Class  
First Appearance: Episode 2A (Anime), Volume 1, Chapter 3, Multiple Personality Girl, Momoka Nishizawa (Manga)  
Occupation: Main fighter and Storm Trooper of Keroro Platoon  
Deck Commands:  
Aichi Fist, Okayama Punch, Double Beam

Momoka Nishizawa  
Rank: (Not in army)  
First Appearance: Episode 2A (Anime), Volume 1, Chapter 3: Multiple Personality Girl, Momoka Nishizawa (Manga)  
Occupation: Daughter of Nishizawa Peach Company's head, High School Student, Human Partner of Tamama, Occult Club member.

Kuroro Souchou  
Rank: Sargent Major  
First Appearance: Episode 9A (Anime), Volume 2, Chapter 20: A Forth Visitor (Manga)  
Occupation: Tactics and Communications Officer of Keroro Platoon.  
Deck Commands:  
Energy Ball Shot, Sound Wave, Sonic Wave

Saburo Mutsumi (Or Hojo)  
Rank: (Not in army)  
First Appearance: Episode 1A (Anime), Volume 2, Chapter 19: The 623 Incident! (Manga)  
Occupation: Human(?) Partner of Kururu, High school student, Radio Host 623

Dororo Heicho (Formally known as Zeroro)  
Rank: Lance Corporal  
First Appearance: Episode 13A (Anime), Volume 7, Chapter 55: Enter the Dragonlike Transfer Student! (Manga)  
Occupation: Advisor, and Assassin Unit of the Keroro Platoon  
Deck Commands:  
Stun Edge, Blizzard Edge, Zero Dimension Slash

Koyuki Azumaya  
Rank: (Not in army)  
First Appearance: Episode 13A (Anime), Volume 7, Chapter 55: Enter the Dragonlike Transfer Student! (Manga)  
Occupation: Ninja, High School Student.

Chiruyo Tsukigami  
Rank: (Not in army)  
First appearance: Episode 29B (Anime), Volume 6, Chapter 53: The World's smallest Invasion, Part 1. (Manga)  
Occupation: High School Student, Member of the Newspaper and Occult club

Mois (Angol Mois)  
Rank: (Not in the Army)  
First Appearance: Episode 7A (Anime), Volume 1, Chapter 10: The Sublime Revelation of the Hinata Family.  
Occupation: Destroyer of Worlds, Niece to Keroro

Tall Figure (Real name unkown)  
Rank: (Unknown)  
First Appearance: Prologue  
Occupation: Unknown, but is an informant of the Keron Army  
Owned by: Author (flagstealer)

Small Figure (Real Name Unkown)  
Rank: (Unknown)  
First Appearance: Prologue  
Occupation: Unknown, but an informant of the Keron Army  
Owned by: Author (Flagstealer)

Atlanta  
Rank: Chief Medic  
First Appearance: Prologue  
Occupation: Medic of the Niji Platoon  
Owned by: Atlanta-Hammy of deviantART

3 Characters Unable to identify at this time.

End of Identification Report.

* * *

Keromake: Better late than Never.

While the Keroro Platoon's ship was seen moving towards Twilight Town… We see inside of the ship that Pururu was still muttering to herself from earlier.

"Do you think we'll be allowed into the worlds?" Giroro asks.

"I'm sure we'll be fine!" Keroro said, in a cheerful expression. "I mean, what's the worst that could happen to us? We're soldiers from Keron after all."

"Don't be so lax, Taicho." Kururu said, and everyone, even Pururu, looks towards him. "I've hacked into the army's database, and found something worth of interest inside of it regarding what you said."

"What about it, Kururu-dono?" Dororo asks.

"Anyone within the army that's not a Grade A invader are required to have special permission to enter the worlds." The Yellow grinning alien said.

Tamama blinked twice in response and said, "What happens to those who enter the worlds without authorization, desu?"

Kururu then gave a simple Ku ku ku laugh, and then finally said, "We get court martialed. And since we have a bad track record as is with our slow invasion, we're going to get fired."

All of the other Keroro Platoon members, and even Pururu paled upon hearing that line and Keroro was sweating bullets when he finally said, "We're screwed if we're caught, de arimasu!"

Giroro then said while sweating, "Then who would the army send to go after us?"

We now see a ship behind them that matches the shape of Keroro's ship except it is white on the left, and black on the right for the colors, with a star with wings on it. The left half of the star is black, with the wing black as well, and the other half of the star and other wing white. Inside of the ship, the two figures from earlier are seen in the ship, with the taller figure piloting the ship. "Are we there yet?" The shorter figure asked, with a bored tone.

"NO." The taller figure replied, with a hint of annoyance in his voice, and an anime vein appearing off the side of his head.

* * *

The First quote by Saburo was from episode 229 of the anime

The Second quote was the first Quote Sora says from the start of KH II

All Keroro characters and the Keronian Species are owned by Mine Yoshizaki. All KH Characters are owned by Square Enix. I do not own anything except for my characters and the plot.

Next time: The Keroro Platoon and Pururu enter Twilight Town, a World that exits on the borderline of the Realms of Light and Darkness. But the group runs into their shares of trouble when they meet the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee and even confront a new enemy! But they also meet new friends and learn about another group of newcomers that were there.

Next Time: Twilight Town: The Keronians Descend!


	2. 01: Twilight Town: The Keronians descend

Warning: The following you're about to read contains violence, language, blood (in future chapters) possible awkward moments, hilarious moments, possible spoilers to games and anime, and possible scenes that can either make you say the "What the heck just happened," or "Whoa…"

Last time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II FM:  
Keroro, Leader of the Keroro Platoon, and his friend Pururu trained in a simulated battleground to prepare him for future invasion battles, but taking a break from training, a letter drops from the sky and the letter inside contains a plea for help from a ruler of a world only the Keronians could find. Keroro, his human friends and his Platoon mates confirm on the letter's origin, and their connections with three chosen wielders of the Keyblade, who were in fact humans. The night before the departure, Keroro also had a dream about another wielder, who bears an uncanny resemblance to a friend of his. When the time came, the 6 Keronians left the world, but they were unaware that their actions were being watched by two mysterious figures. Reporting in the actions of the Keroro Platoon, the two disguised members were ordered by the Keron army to capture the Keroro platoon and bring them back to Earth for Court Martial. The two soon visit a friend, Atlanta, who knows the Keroro Platoon, reminds the two of why the Keroro platoon came to Earth in the first place- to invade. After hearing their story, she refuses to help in their capture.

Chapter 1: Twilight Town: The Keronians descend!

-Lanes Between (The worlds)-

Somewhere in space…The Keroro Platoon's ship flies towards the world known as Twilight Town. Inside of the ship, all 6 Keronians were looking to world through a viewing device of the town. "We're here… But where do we land, de arimasu?" Keroro said, viewing a few spots of possible locations to land without being detected.

"Simply put, we can't just land anywhere, right?" Kururu explained, also looking around for a tactical location to disembark from the ship.

Dororo was also looking on the map, when an ideal location to land came into view for him. "I think I have an idea of where to land." Dororo said.

This causes everyone to look towards him. "The trees will cover our point of entry, de gozaru." The alien ninja continued.

"Dororo-kun, no offense on your idea and all, but isn't that kind of…cliché of us to do something like land in the forest? We are aliens to these humans." Pururu commented, regarding the alien shinobi's suggestion.

The blue alien gave a surprised grunt in response and said, "True it may be cliché but it is our best chance of entrance without nobody spotting us, de gozaru."

"Cliché or not, Dororo has a point. No one will know if we landed there." Giroro suggested, backing up on Dororo's idea. Upon hearing that, the blue Keronian perked up.

"Good idea! Kururu Souchou, you know what to do!" Keroro commanded.

The grinning Sargent major gave his usual "Ku ku ku!" laugh before responding "Roger that, Taicho! I press." As he presses a switch, and the ship enters through the world's Barrier. The ship looked to have minor trouble, but passes through unharmed.**  
**

**Twilight Town: Sunset Hill**

On a hilltop, we see three figures. Two of them were wearing the same cloak the two figures from the Prologue wore but built for their statures, while the third didn't. The one that didn't wore the cloak was the blond haired female from the prologue, seen sitting on a bench. One of the cloaked people had the hood down. It appeared to be a male with thick red spiky hair that's shoulder length, and the spikes on his hair that is slicked back. He also has rather small widow's peak eyebrows, with purple reverse teardrop shaped markings under each eye. He bears bright emerald eyes. The other figure had the hood up. The Red haired figure was staring down to the tracks, saying, "He's gone."

"Let's go now." The other figure said in a deep voice.

"You don't have any place to go, do you? And you don't have anywhere to go back to either, right?" The hoodless man said, and then looked towards the two. "Such things don't exist for people like us." He looks back down to the ground at an angle.

"That's right- there's no place for me in this world." The female said, causing the red haired male to look towards the girl. "Still, I do have some places I want to go and people I want to see." She said, looking down to a sketch.

The sketch was of the boy wearing the red jumpsuit and the black and white coat, and the boy wearing the black cloak from the other sketch. They seem to be holding hands.

"Yeah, same here." The Red haired man said. He looked to have his eyes closed, and then looked towards the other cloaked member. "So…why don't you just let us go? That old guy told you to get rid of us, didn't he?"

The female looked up to the taller figure. "R… Really?" She asked.

"Go." The cloaked male responded.

"You don't think you should finish the task right here?" The red haired male commented.

The other two people looked towards the male. "I owe you two." The Hooded man replied.

"Do you?" The female replied, looking towards the taller hooded male.

"Yes, from Castle Oblivion." The Clocked male responded.

"Alright… Thank you then." The red haired male said as he reached his left arm out and creates a strange black portal.

The female looks towards the taller male, and then the black portal and red haired male, then back to the hooded male, and then finally said, "I'm sorry."

She then stood up, and handed the taller figure a sketch before running towards the portal stopping short of it. "I hate to ask you this… but could you please watch over the seven in the drawing? They hold an important connection." She said, looking towards the portal.

The taller male looked towards the blond maiden and asked, "What kind of connection?"

The young woman turned to the taller male and said, "A connection that could help save those that is connected to Sora."

She then turned back to the portal and entered it. The red haired male followed in after it and the portal shuts. The taller male looks towards the sketch. In the image, it showed a hand drawn picture of Sora, the spikey brown haired male in the red jumpsuit and black and white coat from the earlier sketch, standing in attention with drawings of the Keroro Platoon in front of him. Pururu and another Keronian were standing in the picture, in front of the spikey haired male saluting as well. This one's purple in color (Not in the same shade as Atlanta.) wearing a belt similar to Giroro's but with a round buckle on the front and back ends over his left shoulder. He wears a darker shade of purple headgear that gives a triangular shape that moves down to part of its face. Its eyes are set along the shape of the hat, like a glare, with a yellow visor covering the eyes. The Symbol is a similarity to an upside-down A, which is located close to the Triangular part of its hat.  
(_A connection that could help save those that is connected to Sora?_) The taller figure parroted what he was explained in his thoughts. (_What does she mean? And what are these creatures in this sketch?_)

The Taller figure then looks up from his sketch to see Keroro's ship covered in a rainbow like Aura flying overhead. (_What is that?_) The taller male thought, looking towards the ship. The male's golden yellow eyes are seen, and seem to be narrowed a bit. "That ship… It's heading towards the main part of the town." He said and then thought while opening his eyes, (_It must be whatever those things are from the sketch._) The hooded figure then activates a black portal himself and enters through it. The portal shuts close behind him.

**The Woods**

-Afternoon streets start playing in the background-

High above the sky, the ship was set into a form of hover, and then shot 1 beam of light to the ground. The beam of light formed into a circular light and the 6 Keronians are seen floating towards the ground and land on the grass. The Beam of light vanishes. "So this is Twilight Town, de arimasu…" Keroro commented, taking a look around the surroundings.

"We are in the world; we're just not in the town." Kururu explains, correcting the Sargent. He then points to the hole in the stone wall, leading towards town.

"Well, the forest covered out point of entry, just like you said, Dororo." The Green Keronian said, looking towards the blue ninja alien. He then looks back to the hole in the wall and continued with, "Now we just need to get further into the town, de arimasu."

"Just a second everyone." Pururu said, and everyone faces her. "If this is a Pekoponian world, then I can use the **Pekoponian suit**." The lilac Keronian commented.

"Hey, yeah! No one will know know if you're an alien in your disguise, desu!" Tamama concurred.

"Right!" The only female member of the group answered, and then she lifts her arms up as she closes her eyes.

Small pink lights appeared and gone into the Lilac female as she was completely engulfed in pink light. Her Keronian body morphs into a more human appearance, with her height of a Keronian becoming larger, like an adult human height for women. Her lilac skin became exactly like a human's skin, but a little more paler, with her headgear becoming her hair for the form. Several lilac ribbon-like lights appear around her and formed around her arms and legs, becoming shoes with long stockings that go up past the halfway point of her upper thighs and gloves that go up the halfway point of her upper arms. The remaining ribbon-like lights form around the center of her body and formed in a lilac sleeveless army dress with pink lining at the bottom of the dress, with a form of a small white tie on the neck that goes down to the reaches of the chest. Her symbol is on the right hand side of the skirt on the chest, with her symbol as a clip in her hair on the right fluff of her hair. She opened up her eyes, which remained the same through the transformation. "Alright, that should do it!" She said after the transformation, as she gave a form of arm pump.

The Keroro platoon nods at this and then turned their forehead emblems sideways, and the rainbow aura that covers the ship now covers them as well. "With the **Anti-Barrier**, we can't be seen by the Pekoponians, except for Fuyuki-dono and the others back at Pekopon, de arimasu!" The Sargent explains.

"Alright, let's check it out then!" The humanized Pururu exclaims.

* * *

DATA ARCHIEVES ACTIVATED. ALIEN TECH ANALYZATION ACTIVATED. SEARCHING FOR KNOWN INFORMATION FOR DEVICES…

DEVICE INFORMATION FOUND. LISTING NOW…

Pekoponian Suit: A device used to allow Invaders to blend in with humans. The Pekoponian Suits comes in many shapes and clothes to suit the situation. However, the suits are divided into levels like the invaders. Only the most advanced suits, such as the one Pururu uses, are given to the higher ranking soldiers.

Anti-Barrier: A device used by most of the alien race, such as Keronians, to hide in plain sight to humans. When the wearer activates the device, they are usually covered in a rainbow hue, which only allows most aliens, or those with powerful eyesight or unique powers, to see them. The device also allows the wearer to be visible to whoever the user wants. There is a downside to using such a device- you can be too invisible and get hit by anything that doesn't see or sense you. As a powerful upside, the voices are also hidden as well.

DEFINATIONS COMPLETE. ACTIVATING STANDBY MODE FOR ANY NEW EXPLANATIONS...

* * *

**Market Street: Tram Common**

The Keronian group exits out of the crack in the wall, and looked amazed as they take in the new change of landscape. "Amazing, desu!" Tamama spoke, taking a look at the town.

The 6 took a walk around the town, taking in the usual sights. They stopped to see a Tram pass by. They returned back to where they started. "This place isn't as technologically advanced as Pekopon, but it's still a pretty good place to live, de arimasu." Keroro commented.

The human chief medic crosses her arms to think. "Hmm… I wonder where we are supposed to go. This town looks to be pretty big. Even if we were to split up, this is a pretty big town to cover. Where would we look?" She asks, tilting her head and eyes to the other Keronians.

Dororo looks towards Pururu and then said, "Let's ask around. Maybe-"

Before the Blue Shinobi Keronian could finish, Tamama jumps in front of him, saying, "Maybe someone might know where we could go, desu!"

The blue alien gave a surprised grunt, and spoke with his voice in a childish tone with tears forming in his eyes, "Hey, wait a second!"

"In that case, let's go that way, de arimasu!" Keroro says as he points towards a road, with a sign saying 'Sandlot'.

Everyone but Dororo moves forward, leaving him behind unintentionally. Dororo was looking down to the ground, with his tears forming a bit more. "Why does nobody care about my opinions? Am I really that unnoticeable…?" He questions himself in a childish pitch in his voice. He looks up and gives a surprised grunt that his friends were going to the Sandlot without him. "W-wait for me!" The childish sounding shinobi calls out in his childish tone of voice and jumps towards them with his agility.

-The music ends at this point.-

**Sandlot**

Our 6 heroes entered the Sandlot from the Tram Common of the town. At this point they see three humans: One was a male wearing a black toque with Japanese lettering on the forehead of the hat, with blond hair peeking through the hat. He wears a blue crop-top vest with white lining inside of a sleeveless white floor length jacket and baggy, aubergine colored pants, with the legs tucked into black combat boots with blue laces.  
On the left side of this male was another one with short black hair, tan skin, long side burns, wearing an orange sleeveless shirt with a tree leaf like pattern starting on the collar of the shirt, dark baggy sweatpants with a pair of red stripes going down the side. He looks to be muscular and tall for his age and wears a necklace with a Thunderbolt on it.  
The last one on the other side of the male was a female with steel blue hair roughly past the jaw of the mouth. She wears a blue sleeveless jacket and white Capri pants with irregularly placed pockets. Her left eye is covered with fringes of hair. The three turned to see Pururu, who is the only one visible by the three human's eyes."Who's that?" The female quickly questions.

"Don't usually see a lady like that in town, y'know?" The tanned male commented. "Hey, you." The Toque wearing male said, catching Pururu's attention.

The Kangochou gave a confused grunt and then quickly said, "Me?"

"I don't see anyone else there with you, so I must be talking to you." The white coated male says as he approaches the human Keronian. "Where are you supposed to be from?"

The pinked haired female pulls her head back in slight nervousness, replying "Er…I'm from out of town."

The Male gave an expression as if he didn't believe a single word what she was saying, and then retorts, "We don't usually get people like you from out of town. Usually, some people would like to bring trouble to our town. But I can be a nice guy, so how about you move your pretty little face out of town, before you get into trouble?"

Pururu gave a mixed expression of disgust and annoyance and replies, "Well excuse me for being in your way."

She then turned around with the Keronians walking with her. "Way to give the colder shoulder, Pururu-chan." Keroro whispers. The humanized Keronian couldn't help but to giggle a bit.

"Hold it, you old lady." The center male calls out, calling out to Pururu, who gave a surprised grunt, with her eyes' pupils forming a purple swirl in it.

After a couple of seconds of sinking in, something pops again, and everyone, even the invisible Keronians, gave a confused grunts. "Sounds like a balloon just popped, y'know?" The tan male said, looking around.

The steel blue haired female then points to where the sound came from: The lilac human Keronian, who was now showing a depressing aura around her.

"Old lady?" The depressed sounding pinked haired female parrots. The Keronians gave mixed worried or annoyed expressions, with Kururu giving his usual "Ku Ku Ku!" laugh.

Pururu was continuing to mutter to herself with a pouty look on her face until the three humans began to laugh out loud, causing Pururu to stop muttering, and the aura disperses. "As I said, we don't usually get people like from out of town. So where are you from? Judging from your clothes, you looked to be someone from some sort of army. So you might know how to fight." The white coated male commented, regarding the Chief Medic's appearance.

The Medical Keronian looks to the male with a light angry look in her eyes. "Who are you supposed to be, then?" She questions.

The Blond haired male gave a silent chuckle, then answers with pride, "Name's Seifer. I'm the leader of the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee. Those two over there are part of my committee." 'Seifer' points to the other two members.

"Name's Rai, Y'know!" The tanned male calls out.

The Stoic female then simply said, "Fuu."

"And I challenge you to a fight." The Leader of the Disciplinary Committee says, and takes a stance, as did the other members.

Pururu turns to them with a determined look. "And just how do you intend to fight me?" She comments, seeing as they don't have weapon.

Fuu then presents a club. This one is a long bat like shape blue head, with a yellow handle. The quiet female then throws the club to the head of the committee, who catches, and points the bat at the Chief Medic. "So, what will it be?" The obviously cocky male remarked. "If you think you can prove me wrong about your age, grab a weapon then."

Pururu obviously looked angered and was about to summon something, when a thought struck her and she stopped. (_I can't summon my needle in front of these Pekoponians… They're already suspicious about my appearance. If I summon my needle here, they might figure out that I'm an alien…_) She thought with a troubled look.

Keroro then notices her Lilac friend's expression "Pururu-chan! Summon your-"

But before the Sargent can finish, the Medic then spoke up, saying, "Say, do you have another one of those bats? You know, a long bat that one can hold like a lance, or at least one with a long handle?"

The question gives Rai and Fuu confused grunts, but Seifer could only give a smirk, saying, "What, you scared that I might hurt ya?"

The chief medic then gave an angry look, but with a smile. "You'll be sorry, believe me!" She said, but in a way as if she was warning him.

The Steel blue haired lady went into a garage and looked around. After a while of looking, she discovers a club with a zigzag long shaft, at least as long as a small lance, with a star shaped club head as the point. She takes it and steps outside. "Found it." She said.

She throws it towards the pink haired female, who caught it. "Perfect!" The Chief Medic exclaims, and she twirled it into a holding position.

-Working together starts playing in the background.-

Seifer holds his sword, pointing it towards Pururu. "Let's see what you got then." He said, and the Chief medic charges towards the toque wearing male.

He jumps back, high into the air, and makes a diving attack, but the fierce female dodges the attack by jumping back. She then advances to attacking him with a swift three hit combo, knocking the combating male back. The arrogant youth backs off from the adult female's assault and guards against most of the attacks she made. The male lands a slow hit on the medic and she backs off with a swift attack of her own. (_That lady's good, maybe even too good. But I'm not about to be outclassed by some old lady!_) The male thought and he counters an attack and attacks the opening, knocking the pink haired female back.

She also took the chance to swing her lance club and knocks the black toque male back, knocking his hat off.

From an entrance opposite to the one the Keronians entered were three teenagers, watching the fight from behind the corner. One of them was a heavy set male with black hair held up by a black headband with grey lining. We wears a short sleeved white shirt with dark cuffs underneath a red jersey with black and white lining, with a silhouette of a skeletal dog with three bones above it and a phrase, saying Dog Street on it large white letters. He also wears blue pants, blue and white shoes, with grey sols, and a purple bandana behind his neck. "Boy, that lady's good. She's easily cleaning up against Seifer." The male commented, regarding to see the two fighting.

One of the other people watching the fight was also male, but with blond, spiky hair, dark eyebrows, and light skin. He wears baggy, camouflage-print capris pants, a short sleeveless grey vest, a black muscle shirt with a white, crudely drawn skull with crossbones. His shows bare the same camouflage on his shoes, which also sports white tips, grey soles, and both shows has two intersecting black belts in place of laces. He also wears a necklace with a Yellow 'X' charm and a brown bracelet with silver pins on it. "If a lady like her can take on Seifer and even beat him, then maybe so can I." The spiky blond says, watching the fight.

The last person is a female, watching the fight with green eyes. She has peach colored skin, and brown hair that sticks out on the sides with two strands of hair falling to the side of her head, long enough to drape over the shoulders. Her clothes are an orange tank-top with a white floral design at the bottom, khaki colored Capri pants. She also wears orange socks with white hems, and cream, black, and yellow shoes with black laces. Olette also wears a beaded sky blue bracelet on her right wrist, and a black necklace decorated with a spherical sky blue charm. "Shh! Look!" She said, and the other two boys look to the girl, and then look towards the fight.

Meanwhile, with the Keroro Platoon, Keroro was wearing a male's cheerleading outfit, cheering on his humanized Keronian friend. "C'mon Pururu-chan! Show that punk who's the boss, de arimasu!" He cheers.

Giroro gives a simple huff, and said "You're only embarrassing yourself, you idiot."

Meanwhile, Tamama was looking towards Keroro, but with a different expression from his usual one. His pupils shrunk to tiny dots, with him gritting his teeth. He was showing a purple, menacing aura. (_Grrrr! Gunso-san should be cheering for me, instead of that half-baked granny of a medic! I should be fighting in that fight!_) Tamama said in his thoughts, with a somewhat sinister sounding version of his voice.

The young private took a step forward as if to try step into the fight, but Dororo stops him. "This is Pururu-chan's fight, Tamama-dono. We have no right to interfere, and even if we did, we'll blow our cover, de gozaru." The wise ninja said to the private.

Kururu then said afterward, "You gotta admit, that granny has this fight just about wrapped up."

Back in the fight, Pururu guards against several attacks made by Seifer. She takes the opportunity to counter an attack and knock the club out of his hand with a swift upward thrust and a quick swipe at the blond haired male to make him stumble. The Arrogant youth managed to regain his composure, only for him to slump onto one knee as his club clatters to the ground near him. Both of the members of the now beatened leader run out in front of him, as if to defend him. The Chief medic looked exhausted from the fight and then simply said, "Had enough?"

-The music fades out at this point.-

"S-Seifer thought he may go easy on you, since you're a lady and all, y'know?" Rai exclaims, trying to defend his leader's honor.

"Are you sure? He looks all worn out." The Medic said with sarcasm. She then felt a small bit of guilt fell over her. "I can give him an injection to help him, if you want." She then suggested.

"An injection…of what?" The defeated male asked, as if questioning the medic's motives.

"Some vitamins and that. If anything it should help improve your health." The Pink haired nurse answers.

The Male narrows his eyes, as if giving a glare. "Giving pity to the loser of the fight, huh…" He quietly said, and then he simply giving a scoff and stands up, picking up his hat. "Keep yourself out of trouble, lady." He said with disgust, with him and his comrades leaving the Sandlot in only other entrance haven't taken.

When the three are out of sight, The 5 Keronians nod and deactivates their Anti-barrier. The three that were watching the fight gave quiet, startled gasps at the sight. "Nice job, Pururu-chan!" Keroro exclaims to congratulate his previously lilac colored Keronian friend. "You sure showed that guy, de arimasu!"

The female giggled in response with a cheerful look, and then explained, "Well, I guess I showed that guy what I can do. That guy had it coming to him. But as much as I wanted to, I couldn't use my medical needle on him. I think that thought of just summoning a needle out of nowhere would not only startle them, but helped them guess I was an alien as well."

Kururu had his right hand over his mouth, as if to laugh. "But it would've been fun to watch, though. Ku ku ku!" He chuckled.

Giroro then crosses his arms, and then said after looking around, "That was a well-planned out idea, Pururu-chan. But I'm obviously saying that I don't think this town is where we are supposed to go to."

Tamama has his normal expression as crosses his arms into a position as well and says, "We still have no idea why did the coordinates lead us here in the first place, desu…"

Pururu looks down to her friends and said in positive manner, "I'm sure we'll find out who are we supposed to see soon enough. C'mon, let's get going."

The other Keronians nods at this and reactivates their Anti-barrier, but before they can make another move…

"Hey!" A male exclaims, catching the attention of the Keronians.

The three children that were watching the fight walked forward, towards the visible pinked hair adult. The blond haired boy spoke first, saying, "We watched the whole fight against Seifer. I gotta admit, you sure did show him."

The Chief Medic gave a bit of an embarrassed laugh while blushing. "Thanks!" She simply said.

The brown haired female then implies, "Well, if anything, that will leave a mark on Seifer's ego for a while."

Meanwhile, the stout male was looking to the ground, more specifically, where Keroro was standing. The Sargent looked somewhat nervous while beginning to sweat until he took a step back. The chubby male then managed to grab the cloaked green frog, and turned his forehead symbol sideways, deactivating the Anti-barrier surrounding him. This ultimately surprises the 5 Keronians, as well as the chief medic. "Gero? H-how did you know where I was, de arimasu?" The revealed Keronian exclaims, surprised by the fact that he was easily found.

The black haired male looked to Pururu, and simply said, "We didn't say how long we watched." He looked around the area as he put forth the following, "Come on out! We know you're hiding here! Don't worry; there is a place we can talk in private! We're not people in black if that's what you were thinking!"

This causes the others to look somewhat confused and somewhat suspicious of the 3 teens before nodding.

**Back Alley**

In a new location, the Keronians are taking around an unusual street. As the group looks around, a strange sensation struck the Chief Medic and the Sargent, and then they heard strange sound, and looked around. A strange hallucination appears, and it was of the boy Keroro saw in his dream, running right into the human Keronian, but passes through her like a ghost, saying, "Maybe, today we'll finally hit that beach!" as he runs into the a fenced area as he passes through the Keronians and the others.

Before the Chief Medic could recall what she just saw, Keroro sees the boy passing him, and then turns around to the pinked haired adult to see her looking a bit frightened, saying, "Pururu-chan, is there anything wrong?"

The Medic gave a surprised gasp and quickly looked around. "W-what is it?" She asked, trying to gather her bearings.

Dororo looks towards her, and then said, "It's unusual for you to be daydreaming, Pururu-chan. Maybe you haven't got enough rest, de gozaru?"

The Medic shook her head to help her snap out of it. "I-I'll be fine." She said as a reassurance to her friends.

But as the 4 Keronians and the human form alien entered the fenced area, a glowing spot appear on a spot on Keroro. He then dug something out of the pocket, and takes it out. It was a star of some kind. This star is made out of 5 Green Thalassa seashells held together by bits of stitching. The shells are Green at the center, with outer areas going a more yellow color. At the center, it bears Keroro's symbol. The strange looking star looked to glitter a peculiar light. It flashes a bright light, then clips of the boy he saw as an illusion was seen fighting the red haired man from earlier with his weapon, the key shaped sword, out. It jumps ahead, to show the man about to attack with two wheel shaped weapons in his hands, but with the reality altering, stopping the man cold. It jumps ahead again to show the boy looking calling out three names, "Hayner! Pence! Olette!"

The scene fades to white and the confused Sargent was back in 'Real World'. He looked to his glowing star again. "_What… What was that?_" He asks himself. "_Alright, just what are you trying to show me?_"

The star stops shimmering and all he could give is a simple sigh. He puts the star away, and runs into fenced area.

**The Usual Spot**

-KERORU begins playing in the background-

The Keronians enters a new room and stood in a place they can stand. The Keronians deactivate their Anti-barriers just as the three teens took their places. Keroro was the first to comment as he looks around the place, saying "What is this place, de arimasu?"

The spiky blond male sits on the radiator and explains to the Keronians, "This is our spot where we hang out. I'm Hayner."

The room looks to have a radiator in which the male known as Hayner is sitting on, a couch, a dart board, and a smaller crate. The black haired male looked to be giving a big smile as he said, "I'm Pence! I always wondered if aliens do exist, and boy, now I do know!"

The Keronians looked to be giving nervous laughter, but the last human, the female with the brown hair, spoke. "My name's Olette. Don't worry, you guys are safe here. No one else really knows about our spot except for us." 'Olette' said, reassuring the Keronians.

While the others gave relieved sighs, Giroro on the other hand obviously looked angered as he growled and grabbed Keroro by the loose skin near his neck and yelled in an angry tone, "Keroro, you idiot! You could've said something that we were being watched while talking to Pururu-chan! Now we were discovered by these…these…teenagers!"

"I didn't know we were being watched!" Keroro yelled back, trying to defend himself. He quickly looks to the blue Shinobi and says, "Dororo Heicho, you could've easily detected those 3, de arimasu!"

Dororo immediately flinches in response with a surprised grunt, and responds, "We weren't paying attention to our surroundings that time, Taicho-dono. I apologize if I to say that this miscalculation and our carelessness was how we were spotted, de gozaru."

The three look to each other in confusion before Pence spoke first saying, "So, uh… What are you 5 anyway? Some genetically altered frog aliens?"

Tamama spoke first, declaring, "We're Keronians! We're space frogs from outside of this town. We act a little like you guys, except we invade other planets, desu!"

This causes the Keronians (and Pururu) to give sweat droplets, with the three humans gasping in horror, with three backing off from them. "So you came here to invade our town?" Hayner exclaims getting into a defensive position.

The Green Sargent gave reassuring gestures as he said, "Nonononono! We are not here to invade this town! We're trying to look for someone or something at the moment, actually. I'm Keroro Gunso, or Sargent Keroro, de arimasu!"

Giroro moves his head away from the three as he gives a huff. "Giroro Gouchou, or Corporal Giroro." He said, introducing himself.

Tamama gives a cheerful look as he salutes. "I'm Tamama Nitouhei, also known as Private second Class Tamama, desu!" He said in his usual voice.

The yellow Keronian gives his 'Ku ku ku!' laugh. "My name is Kururu Souchou, or Sargent Major Kururu." He said, and like the Corporal, introduced himself.

Dororo closes his eyes as bows. "I am Dororo Heicho, or Lance Corporal Dororo, de gozaru."

All 5 Keronians were standing beside each other, with all 5 standing in attention and saluting. "And we're the Keroro Platoon!" They said with diginity.

The three humans looked to of eased up on the defensive positions before looking towards the humanized Pururu, who gave a confused grunt. "What about your friend here?" Hayner spoke, pointing towards the Chief Medic.

"I'm Pururu Kangochou or Chief Medic Pururu. I belong to a different platoon that's different from Keroro-kun's." She answered.

Pence gave a curious look to her appearance. "But…you're a human, right?" The black haired male asked, regarding the adult female's appearance.

"Nope, I'm actually a Keronian as well." The regarded female replied.

This causes Olette to give an immediate question upon response. "Wait a second…if you're not a human, then aren't you supposed to be a frog alien like Keroro and the others then?" She asked.

"Pururu-chan is wearing a Pekoponian suit, which allows her to become human, de arimasu." Keroro explained.

Hayner tilts his head back a bit. "Peko…ponian?" He parroted with curiousity.

Dororo stepped forward and said, "It's the name of-"

Kururu immediate cut off Dororo's explanation by one of his own. "What we aliens call humans."

Dororo produced anime tears while speaking in his childish voice again, "W-wait a second, Kuroro-san! You could've let me finish!"

Olette looked unimpressed by Kururu's action, and scolded, "You could've let Dororo finish, Kururu!"

The Yellow keronain gives his usual laugh, but the next thing the three saw was Dororo sitting in a corner, quietly sobbing while showing a depression aura.

"Why does everyone forget I'm standing right here…" He said with a depressed, childish voice.

All did the three teenagers give was a sweat droplet in response. "Anyways…Pekoponians are what the aliens refer to humans. It's supposed to be a form of insult, de arimasu." Keroro explained.

Hayner gave an annoyed expression and said with a large amount of sarcasm, "Gee, I should feel insulted."

Kururu then replied, "You should. Ku kukukukukuku!"

All three teenagers gave non-amused looks in response, but Olette snapped out of it first to look towards Pururu. "What does Pururu look like in her Keronian form anyway?" She asks, giving the pinked haired female a smile.

"If you want, I can show you guys." The pinked haired female suggested, and all three teenagers looked to each other, and then nods before nodding to the Medic.

"Alright then! Stand back!" The female human Keronian said, and Keronians nod at this and then jumped back to the other teenagers. The 3 Teenagers had dark curtains drawn just in case.

Pururu got into a stance as if she was about to defend herself from a direct hit with her bare hands, and said out loud, "Transform!"

As several lilac and pink lights gathered into her, and her skin and hair were glowing with a pink aura as her clothes are engulfed into light before breaking apart into lights. The two teenage boys covered up their eyes in embarrassment upon seeing the clothes break apart, and the brunette gave a huff upon seeing that. Pururu's human forms arms and legs also shorten, as the lights surround and enter her body and the same body increasingly gets smaller until the lights fade out to reveal the Chief medic returned back to her original form, height, and shape. The boys uncover her eyes to see Pururu back in her Keronian form. All three of them were surprised to see the Chief Medic's real form. "This is what I truly look like." The female Keronian said with a cheerful look.

"This is awesome…!" Pence said with an amazed look.

"You said it. Well, until it got to the part clothes disappeared into lights. Then it got awkward." Hayner said, repeating what he just saw until the moment he covered his eyes.

Pururu gave a sweat droplet in response with a nervous laugh. "Sorry about that, guys." She said in an apologetic tone.

Keroro then gave a thought, then asks, "Say, do you guys know where we could go to find some sort of information, de arimasu?"

The three looked to each other before Olette answered, "Hmm… I'm sorry, but we're not much help there." Pence then gave a thought and made signals to have his friends form into a huddle before coming up with a plan and breaking off. "But… we do have an idea of where you could go." The Brunette added.

Giroro gave a surprised grunt, with his irises in his eyes turning a greyish blue. "You do?" He immediately asks.

"Yeah. We recently had someone here and pointed him in the right direction. We can give you directions, or even take you guys to the Train Station. That's where our friend had to go to." Pence suggested.

"A Train station…" Giroro parroted, and he was beginning to reminisce to his memories.

In these memories, the red corporal looked shorter than he is now, with no scar stitching, and no belt. He looked to have the same line positions as Tamama, with a yellow skull symbol on his stomach. In one of the memories, he was seen playing with a train model set, and a second one, he was wearing a conductor's uniform and saluting with a train in the same design as a bullet train.

While the corporal was reminiscing and gives quiet laugh, Keroro was talking to Hayner. "Where is the Train Station anyway, de arimasu?" The green Sargent asks the blond haired male.

"Don't worry; we'll point you to the right direction." The hot headed, yet kind male said.

The same male and his friends lead our heroes outside to the alley they were in.

-Music ends-

**Back Alley**

We now see our heroes outside in the alley with Hayner pointing towards a large clock tower. It had a unique symmetrical design to it. "The station is right where the clock tower is. You can't miss it." Hayner pointed out.

Keroro looks towards the blond haired male, and said with a form of a smile, "Thanks, Hayner-dono!"

Tamama remembered what the three said, and faces Pence. "Hey, Pence? Who was that friend you were talking about anyway? What does he look like, desu?" The black tadpole asks.

"Our friend? Well, he had brown spiky hair… and he wore clothes…that looked to be a little too small on for him. His name is Sora." Keroro gave a surprised croak, with flashing back to his dream to when he first saw 'Sora'.

Dororo looks towards his leader, and then back to Pence. "Sora…?" the alien ninja parroted.

"He had two friends with him." Olette added, and then continued. "One of them is a duck that can walk and talk just like the rest of us. He wore blue clothes, with a lot of zippers, and there's even a zipper on his hat. I think his name is Donald."

Tamama blinked twice before parroting, "Donald, desu?"

Hayner then added something on. "Yeah. And there's this other guy, who was tall, and looked like…a dog of some kind. He wore caprice pants, a green turtleneck sweater, a vest, and a hat with goggles on it. Like the duck, he can talk too. I think his name was…Goofy or something."

Kururu gives his usual laugh before commeting, "The name must suit him."

Keroro was in a thinking position when he said, "Goofy, huh…"

"And someone was looking for them. We didn't know what he looked but…" Hayner added, and then looked towards Pence, as if he could finish it.

"He was kind of small, at least as small as you guys, and he had these…big, round ears." Pence described, making two round circles around his head.

"Big round ears?" The blue Shinobi parroted, and then a thought hit him like a brick. He quickly looks to the Sargent, and then asks, "Taicho-dono, do you still have that letter, de gozaru?"

Keroro gave a look as if he looked somewhat confused. "Uh, yeah? Why, de arimasu?" He questioned.

He then took out the letter he received back on Pekopon, and Dororo points to the mouse head symbol on the back of the letter as he said, "He must be the one who sent the letter to us, de gozaru."

All of the other Keronians yelled in a surprised tone "EEEEH?"

Meanwhile, Hayner gave an intrigued look when he asked, "What's going on?"

-Innocent Times plays in the back ground-

Keroro looks to the three teenagers, and answered, "The Person who sent us the letter I have here- this 'King Mickey'- Dororo thought that the person you described to us just now was the same person who sent the letter to us, de arimasu."

"Well, there's only one way to find out- You guys better head over to the station. To get to it…" Pence began, and points up to a stairway going up. "Just take the path up there to head towards The Station Heights, and then keep going up towards Station Plaza. The Station's in the building with the clock tower. It's impossible to miss."

"Then we'll be going then." The yellow Keronian said. "We'll see you the next time we come here."

The 6 Keronians activated their anti-barriers, but augmented them to allow Hayner and his friends to see them with others unable to. The Blond haired male then said, "Well, you guys can get to the Station easy now. We'd help take you there, but-"

Kururu interrupts the teenage boy with, "You got something more important to do- like your summer homework?"

The Hot headed male gave a startled gesture before responding, "H-how did you know we have that?"

The obviously cocky Keronian answers, "We had to go through the same thing as you three when we were younger. Ku ku!"

Olette gave an annoyed look before the two other human males looked to be sweating. "Well, uh… We were working on it before we heard Pururu fighting with Seifer, so we better get to it before we lose focus again!" Pence said in a nervous tone.

Hayner then quickly said, "Bye!" before running off back towards The Usual Spot with Pence, before Olette tried to grab them by the ear, and chases after them.

"Those three are unusual kids, de arimasu." Keroro said with his hands on the back of his head.

-Music Ends-

**Market Street: Station Heights**

Now we see the Keronians looking around the location around the place from the Back alley entrance. When they continued up the hill, a black portal appeared from a rooftop. A new figure steps out of the portal. This one's structure looked to be different from the other one from the hill. The figure looked down to the 6 Keronians advancing up the hill with his yellow eyes narrowing. He then said, "Keronians." In a low voice.

Just then, several portals open and several white like humanoid beings appeared. They appear to silvery white beings with strange blue patches with white lights flowing up and down on them. They also had zippered mouths, which unzip to show a monster like mouth. On the forehead, it appears to be a strange symbol. It looked to be an upside down heart, except with the point of the heart gone, and replaced by a form of cross. "I want you to follow those creatures and figure out what they are up to. If they attack, eliminate them. Leave the red one, unless he demonstrates a form of force." The same figure said.

The bobbing figures then disappear into portals.

**Station Plaza**

The Keronians soon made their way to Station Plaza, which was currently, unlike the other places in town, empty. The Platoon and Medic looks around the location. "There's the clock tower, just as those three described." Kururu said, pointing out what the three teenagers from earlier said.

"So this must be the Plaza Hayner-dono and his friends are talking about, de arimasu." Keroro said, regarding their current location in town.

Meanwhile, the Second Class Private's attention was elsewhere. He saw the sight of the Sunset with an amazed look and an excited shine in his eyes. Tamama looks to the Sargent as he comments "Gunso-san look!"

Everyone looks his way, as the young black tadpole heads over to the opposite side, looking towards the Sunset. The others follow along, and some of the members gave an amazed look to the beautiful Sunset. "This is quite an impressive sight, de gozaru." Dororo comments, as he looks to the Sunset.

"This place exists on the Borderline of the Realms of Light and Darkness." Kururu began, going with a form of calculation. "This place is always in continuous sunset, as if the position of the sun is always still, at the hour of Twilight."

"So that's why this place is called Twilight Town, desu!" Tamama replies with a happy look.

"The Sunset is amazing…!" Pururu commented, with amazed look. "I wonder if anyone would come up here just to look at the sunset."

The Sargent had a strange feeling then looks up towards the Clock tower. As he did, an illusion of the blond haired boy from earlier, but wearing a black cloak, was seen with the male with red hair. The green skinned Keronian's eyes widened at the sight before the illusion disappears. (_What on Keron was that, de arimasu?_) He thought, wondering to what he just saw. He turned his head back to the sunset, and started to calm down a bit. (_Maybe I was just seeing things._) He thought, regarding what he thought he saw.

Unknown to the Sargent, Pururu was watching his actions, and looked to the Clock tower herself before looking back to the sunset. (_What did Keroro-kun see up there? No one really goes up to the Clock tower…or do they?)_ She wondered with an intrigued look.

The Medic looks back to the calm green alien, who had a cheerful look while looking to the sunset. She shook her head and gave a cheerful look herself. (_I guess it's probably nothing._)

At a small distance away, the creatures from earlier appeared a small distance away, behind the Keronians. This caused the Ninja Keronian to grunt in alarm, as if he sensed something. "All of a sudden… I sensed something dark appear, de gozaru." Dororo reacts, referring to what he felt.

The others look towards him, but the Sargent had his eyes opened, but his pupils flattened. "Oi, Dororo. Don't kill the mood, de arimasu." Keroro commented.

The blue alien flinches in response and said, "But I wasn't trying to…"

The blue Keronian looks to the left, and his eye catches a glimpse of the creatures. He gave a surprised look as his eyes widen. "What the…" He commented upon seeing the creatures, and then immediately looked the others. "Everyone, look behind you de gozaru!" The blue ninja yells out in distress.

Keroro still had his eyes flattened from earlier. "Well, you pretty much ruined it ruined it, Dororo, so we'll go look." The obviously annoyed Keronian Sargent responded.

Everyone turns around and upon seeing the mysterious creatures, they gave startled screams and reactions upon seeing them. Keroro was the most shocked of all, with his rounded out pupils white with dotted outlines. "W-what are those things!" The Sargent exclaims in alarm. "Those things are a lot different from the creatures we've seen before, de arimasu!"

The Blue ninja Keronian snapped out his surprised look and gave a determined look. "Hold on, I got this, de gozaru." He then proceeded to move his hand into an open palm position and then exclaimed "Assassin Magic: Insight Judgment!" A Scanner appeared on the center silvery creature. It showed several statistics, but the most interesting thing that it showed a form of life response, but to the Ninja's surprise… "This creature has no…heart?" He exclaimed in a surprise. He moves his scanner to the others silver creatures, but the same thing occurred- no heart, but a life response. The ninja steps back in alarm "Those things are living creatures, but…they don't show any signs of emotion, or…even existence, de gozaru!"

"You mean like you, but you have a heart and emotions, right?" Keroro remarked with his pupils flattened.

This in response causes Dororo to produce anime tears and in his childish tone, "You're horrible, Keroro-kun!"

"But they are different from the creatures we saw from Keron before, right desu?" Tamama said, facing the others.

Kururu gives an intrigued grunt before noticing the symbol on their heads. Kururu then commanded a Laptop to appear by a mysterious transport. He then proceeds to typing a few keys on the laptop. On the Laptop screen, the symbol was looked to be compared to a different symbol. It looked to be similar in shape of the other symbol, but upside down, and the heart looked to be filled in. Though the former's symbol shared some similarities to the latter's appearance, but then a computerized voice said "INVALID DATA. THERE IS INSUFFICENT DATA ON ENEMY SYMBOL, NOR AFFLIATION TO **KEYBEARERS**."

The Sargent Major gave an annoyed grunt. "My data doesn't seem to have any records of those creatures, nor does the records on Keron. Their symbol seems to be similar to the Mark of Mastery, but some key differences." He said, regarding the scan.

The center being floats upward, and lands Head first, but flicks his head to send Keroro upward. Everyone jumped back as far as they could without being near the edge, with the Sargent landing near the group. He recovers from being sent upward. "But by the looks of things, they appear to be hostile, and can easily see us, even with our Anti-barrier." The Yellow alien added.

"And they seem to be blocking our way into the Station! It looks like they're not going to let us pass." Pururu commented.

"If they're going to be in our way, than we have to defeat those creatures to get by them!" Giroro exclaims, and he uses the same sword Keroro used from the Prologue in his hand, but hasn't activated the blade yet.

The Sargent gave a nervous look when he replied, "Um, you sure about this, Giroro?"

"Those things are between us, and the Train Station. We have to get in there!" The red corporal said as his eyes turn greyish blue.

"Um…if you say so, de arimasu!" The green Keronian said before summoning another saber.

The energy extends from the weapons and one of the white ceratures wiggles as if it was going to attack. It made a lunge and everyone jumped back a bit. Tamama punches the being, and it was sent flying back to the other creatures. When Tamama coils for another attack, he obviously had his snapped expression from earlier. "How dare you try to attack Gunso-san!" He yells with his voice sounding sinister, like last time he spoke like that."

Dororo was in a position to get ready to draw his sword. "Those creatures are hostile, and they don't seem hesitant to attack us. We have no idea what they are or where they come from…but we have no time to think about it… It may go against what I stand for, but if we are to defeat them to pass, then we must defeat them, de gozaru!" The blue ninja frog alien responds as he draws his sword.

Pururu nods and using a teleportation system, she summons a large needle she can carry with two hands. The needle looked to be a large pink medical needle with a guage on it. "I'm ready."

Tamama takes out a pair of gloves. He has his normal look, but looks somewhat sad. "Momo-chi…" Tamama murmurs.

Here we see a flashback occur- This has Tamama in his room back on Earth, preparing for the journey ahead. Here, Tamama was packing as much of his sweets he could possibly stuff in a suitcase. While he was finishing, Momoka walks in. "Tama-chan!" She calls out.

This causes Tamama to give a startled jump before looking towards his cyan haired friend. "Ah, Momo-chi!" The young tadpole began. "I was just preparing to bring my favorite sweets with me when we go on our journey desu!"

The Cyan haired female nods. "I see. Are you going to be back soon?" She asks, regarding their departure to the worlds.

The young tadple looked away a bit before giving a slight concern, but smile to his friend. "I hope so, Momo-chi! We might come back for a visit, but I'm sure finish the mission as soon as we can, desu!" He replies with a bit of slight concern in his voice.

"I see… I got something for you, Tama-chan." Momoka said.

She brings out a couple of leather gloves out that could fit onto Tamama's hands. It was blue in color, with studs on the knuckles.  
Tamama gave a curious look at them. "What are they?" He asks.

"These are Knuckle Bruisers." The can haired female starts. "Back in her training days, Oka-sama used these gloves to train her body to become a great fighter. After hearing that you're going to go on a journey to…well, who knows where, she figured these gloves might help you. They help to protect your hands on your journey."

The black tadpole gave a bummed out look as he says, "Aw, Momo-chi, you know as a fighter, I have to keep getting stronger, and the wounds and bruises are proof of that. But…" The tadpole interrupts himself, looks down a bit, but the looks up to Momoka with a bright smile on his face. "Thank you, Momo-chi!" He finishes, and the two hugs each other.

As the two hugs, the two strands of on each end of the Cyan haired maiden's hair suddenly sharpen into spikes. When the two pull out of their hug, the maiden's eyes looked different. Her violet eyes now looked more smaller, and circular. She even showed a fang in her mouth when said with an angry look, but smile on her face, and in a similar tone to that of an angry one, "Now remember what I told you during that fight with Shivava, Tama-ko!"

Tamama gives a determined look, stands in attention and salutes as he responds, "The winner is always the protagonist!"

Momoka nods while still showing her current personality. "Good. Remember that, Tama-ko!" The Cyan haired maiden said.

As the flashback ends, we now see Tamama giving a determined look and then putting the gloves on him as –Tension Rising- starts in the background. "Let's go, desu!" He yells out.

The battle begins with Keroro attacking a being with a swift combo with his sword, and follows through with a jumping downward strike, with the mysterious silver creatures disintegrating on contact. Tamama went to his 'Crazy' expression and fearlessly punches the beings with his fists, destroying more of them. Kururu adjusts his headpones and opens them up, allowing antennae to appear to create soundwaves. The beings tried to cover their ears (provided if they HAD any ears,) and soon, they meet their end just the same as the others- disintegration. The 6 stepped out of their stances for a moment. "Yahoo! We got 'em, de arimasu!" Keroro exclaims.

Their victory was only short lived, as more silver creatures appear, this time accompanied by smaller beings. They still have the silver coloring to them, only they look a lot less humanoid and smaller. They appear to have two legs and an apparatus. The Sargent gave a surprised expression with his eyes white with a black outline. "GERO GE! There are more to them?" He exclaimed in panic.

"They seem to be resilient, de gozaru…" Dororo said as he positions his right hand to prepare to grab his sword. "Forgive me, creatures in white, but I'm afraid you must be removed, de gozaru! Zero Dimension Slash!" Dororo lurches forward and he let's several slashes on his sword on one pass by of the group. When he sheathes his sword, the bigger humanoid creatures were defeated.

One of the smaller creatures moves up to Kururu and transforms itself into a sword to try to slash at Kururu, but he steps back as the sword attacks and when it turned back to normal, a sphere with smoke coming out of it hits a it and the sphere explodes, destroying the being. Giroro is seen pulling a pin out of another sphere and tosses it at a cluster of smaller beings and it explodes, defeating them. One of them was left and Pururu strikes it with her needle. "Purifying power!" Pururu calls out, and the needle's guage starts to light up with light before the point glows as well, and as soon as the strange smaller creature was struck with the needle, it glew in light before it disintegrated. The Chief Medic pulls her needle back up into position. "These creatures are obviously nothing to worry about." She said. However, she spoke too soon as more silver humanoid and smaller creatures appeared in front of her. She gave a startled gasp before she jumps back and throws her needle at one, making it disintegrate on contact. She immediately retrieves it before the creatures attack.

"I got an idea." The yellow Keronian said. He once again takes his antennae out again as it starts to charge several lights on it. Then Kururu fires a circluar burst of sound that, the silver screatures tried to dodge, but covered their ears, and then they were defeated. All glass in a 50 Centeimeter shatters radius shatters, which unfortunately, include The Sargent Major's glasses. After they break, the temporarily helpless Keronian then starts looking around the ground, feeling for anything glass "My Glasses, my glasses…"

"Well, those beings are gone." Giroro said, crossing his arms. Just as the corporal said that, more beings appeared, just as Kururu placed on a replacement pair of glasses.

"Aw, come on, desu!" Tamama moaned, after noticing the massive appearence of the white beings.

"I don't think they're going to give us a break!" Pururu said right after staring around her with a serious expression.

"Well, I'll give them a break." The red Keronian said, just then, he summons several missile launches in the form of a backpack and bands that were on him. Several lock on reticles appeared on the silver creatures until a total of 20 locks were on them. "TAKE THIS!" The short tempered Corporal yells out, and fires several missiles at the beings. The Missiles explode on contact, and the beings were then disintegrated after the last missile explodes. The ground was, surprisingly, unaffected. "That's right… How do you like that you freaks of nature…" Giroro replies, slightly tired from carrying multiple missile packs. But unfortuntely, more silver creatures appeared.

"It's no good! No matter how many we fell these creatures, more will just appear, de gozaru!" Dororo exclaims with an angry expression.  
Keroro looked to have a distressed look when he yells out "Someone… Anyone… We need to be saved, de arimasu!"

And as the silver creatures begin to approach the surrounded aliens, one of them wiggled violently and lunged forward, but just as they close their eyes to guard the attack, an completely unlikely coincidence occured; a small black figure appeared, and slayed the beings with a weapon. When the Keroro Platoon (and Pururu) look to see who it was, it was the same figure that Pence described from earlier- A small figure with two big round ears. It was holding a reversed color scheme of the weapon the boy Keroro saw in his dream. The music ends, just as the Keronians realized what the weapon the new figure was holding and gave surprised expressions as they all yell out, "The... The **Keyblade**!"

"Shhhh!" *The figure responds, trying to silence them. "The 6 of you need to leave town! The train knows the way."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" The Sargent asks. "And how can you see us, de arimasu?"

"Welp…though you guys still need to work on your battle skills a little bit, I'm kinda glad I called on the 6 of you, even if it is your first time battling the Nobodies. Besides, a reliable resource of mine explained to me about you guys and your technology, so you don't have to tell me anything. I know it sounds wrong and all, but use your technology to get on the train without being noticed." The figure said.

Dororo then gave a quick realization grunt, then said "Then you're-" but before the ninja could finish, the figure ran back the way the Keronians entered.

"It… It was the guy who gave us the letter! Dororo was right, de arimasu!" Keroro said in excitement, dismissing his beam saber.

The blue alien gave another realization grunt. (_I am!_) He said in his thoughts, but then he quickly attempts to regain his composure. "I-I thought so. The symbol on the letter, and the appearance of what Pence-dono told us might have been the connection. What he to us about being glad of  
calling on us, so he confirmed that he was indeed the writer of the letter we received, de gozaru."

Giroro dismisses his sword as he says, "So he is this…'King Mickey' from the letter."

"He saved us right when we needed it." Pururu said, giving a sigh of relief.

"Uh, guys? He said he knows we can get on the train easily. So we have a way to moving on now, desu!" Tamama explains, regarding to what 'King Mickey' said earlier.

"Let's head inside, then." The Sargent Major said, as the others nod and walked towards the entrance to the station.

* * *

ENEMY DATABASE ACTIVATED  
SCANNING NEW CREATURES DEFEATED…

DUSK: CLASSIFICATION UNKNOWN AT THIS TIME.  
CREEPER: CLASSIFICATION UNKNOWN AT THIS TIME.

DATA ARCHIEVES ACTIVATED  
SCANNING NEW CONTENT…  
CONENT FOUND. DISPLAYING NOW…

Keyblade: A Mythical weapon that appears to those with a strong heart. No one knows much about the Keyblade, but it also gives the wielder extraordinary powers. It also holds magic powers, as well as other powers. Most Keyblades always seem to be in the shape of a Skeleton Key.

Keybearer: A wielder of the fabled Keyblade. The wielder could be any form of creature, such as a human or an anthropomorphic mouse. Not much is known about the Keyblade or how it chooses its wielder, except that the wielder must possess a strong heart.

BATTLE COMPLETE. DOWNLOADING DATA…  
DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. SHOWING READOUT.

Keroro Levels up to Level 2!  
Giroro Levels up to Level 2!  
Tamama Levels up to Level 2!  
Kururu Levels up to Level 2!  
Dororo Levels up to Level 2!  
Pururu Levels up to Level 2!

DATA READOUT COMPLETE. ACTIVATING STANDBY MODE…

* * *

**Central Station**

Inside of the station, the Keronians (with their Anti-barriers on) enter the station from the entrance and looked around as –Kelop- starts to play in the background. "So this is the train station, de arimasu." Keroro said, taking in their surroundings.

When they walked past the tickit booth to see the trains, they see one peculiar one: This one was purple in several shades of it. On the doors, there were golden shooting stars with golden streaks on the entrance of the doors of the train. The windows were star shaped, with the top of the train had a blue cone shaped object at the start, with several stars and a crescent moon pattern on it. "Get on the train and leave town… This has to be the train, de arimasu!" Keroro said out loud.

When they walked towards the train, they were stopped when they heard footsteps behind them and turned around to three friends they met earlier- Hayner, Pence, and Olette. "Um… Why are you guys here, de arimasu?" The Sargent asks.

"We came to see you guys off." The blond haired male answered. "We thought it was the right thing to do, since we're friends and all."

Tamama walks up to them and said, "You didn't have to do that, desu!"

Pururu puts he hands behind her back. "We're used to leaving without being noticed. We are aliens after all!"

Giroro crosses his arms and looks away with a bit of a scoff. "We felt that we had to, since we did this for Sora and his friends." Pence answered.

"Really? Um… Thanks. We appreciate the thought, de gozaru." Dororo politely replies.

The 6 Keronians were about to board the train, when the blond haired boy stopped them. "Gero?" Keroro croaked, confused about the teen's action.

"Aren't you going to get your tickets?" Hayner asked.

Giroro uncrosses his arms. "You can see us, but nobody else except for friends can. It's thanks to the anti-barrier that no one else can see us." He said, regarding their condition.

"Besides, we can get on the train without being seen. That's a real money saver right there and then, while doing something bad. Ku kukuku!" Kururu cackled.

"Man, your alien technology must be awesome! Wish we could see more of it." Pence said with a bright smile on his face.

Giroro gives a simple "Hmph. Perhaps another time we can. We better go. We have a journey ahead of us, and that train's our way to continue it."

Olette gives a bit of a sad look before saying, "But it still wouldn't feel right if you did."

"Hold on then." Hayner said before he runs back to the booth to obtain 6 tickets. He runs back and hands each Keronian a ticket. "Okay, NOW you guys are ready to go." He said with a bit of a assured look.

"You didn't have to do that." Pururu commented with a concern look. "I mean, you might end up needing that money for something."

Pence gave a bit of a smile when he replies, "We can always do odd jobs to get the money back. Besides, it's just…riding free on the train while you didn't pay didn't feel right to us, so we bought you guys tickets."

Keroro gave a salute when he replied, "Thank you, de arimasu!"

Tamama gave a cute look as he said, "Bye-bye, desu!"

"Say hi to Sora for us if you ever see him!" Pence said with a cheerful look."

The 6 Keronians then entered the unique train with Keroro entering the train last with him saluting as the door shuts. A signal was given off and the purple train starts to move out to their destination. It accelerates as the train leaves the station. Hayner look to his friends. "Do you think those frog aliens are going to be okay?" He asks.

"Well, I'm sure they'll be fine. Maybe we'll get to see them again, someday." Pence replies.

"I hope so." Olette added.

The music ends as the three leave the station.

**The Woods**

Back in The Woods the Keronians entered, the small figure from before, better known as King Mickey, was proceeding down the way when the taller figure appeared. The figure removes his hood, but only Mickey could see it. When the taller figure spoke, it was clarified to be the same figure from the hill scene. "Your Majesty."

The mouse gave a surprised gesture. "Whoa… you weren't kidding when you said were using the darkness in that fight!"

"Sorry you had to see me like this, Mickey. But I have a favor to ask you." The taller figure said. He takes out the sketch and hands it to the small mouse. The mouse looks surprised as he said, "This is…"

"A picture a friend made. Did you know what those 7 things are?" The taller figure asked.

"Sure do! Those 'things' are Keronians! I helped 6 of 'em and even leaded them to where they needed to go." The anthropomorphic mouse replied. "But… I only met 6 of the 7 of them. The purple one wasn't with them."

"My friend said that those 7 have an important connection to those connected to Sora." The taller figure explained.

"Don't worry- I know what you're talking about. At first I didn't understand it either. But then I learned about the Keronians from my master. He also told me where 6 of the 7 Keronians were! I was hoping that second letter reached the 7th one right away, but I guess we still gotta wait. As for the connections, according what my master learned, some old friends of mine met them." Mickey said with a worried look.

"I was also asked to look after the 7, to make sure nothing happens to them." The figure said, crossing his arms.

"Welp, I guess when you gotta, you gotta. I mean they are important connections to those that are connected to Sora. But problem is, just how important are they though?" the small cloaked mouse said.

"Guess we'll find out." The figure said as he opens a portal. The taller figure puts his hood up and before he enters the portal…

"Wait a second!" The mouse yells out with a worried expression. "What about-"

The taller figure stops the mouse by saying, "Promise me that Sora doesn't find out what happened to me."

"…Alright. I promise it." The king said with a bit of a sad expression. The taller figure then entered the portal and it closes behind him.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

IDENTIFICATION SYSTEMS ACTIVATED. UPDATING DATA…  
UPDATE COMPLETE. SHOWING NEW INFORMATION.

King Mickey  
Rank: (Not in the army)  
First appearance: Steamboat Willie (1948)  
Occupation: King of Disney Castle, Keyblade Master

Hayner  
Rank: (Not in the army)  
First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts II  
Occupation: School Student

Pence  
Rank: (Not in the army)  
First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts II  
Occupation: School Student

Olette  
Rank: (Not in the army)  
First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts II  
Occupation: School Student

5 CHARACTERS UNABLE TO IDENTIFY AT THIS TIME.

NEW ABILITY DETECTED. SCANNING NEW ABILITY…  
ABILITY SCAN COMPLETE. ATTACK UPGRADE ACTIVATED.

Keroro's Quick Blitz Deck Command became Blitz!

SCAN COMPLETE.

* * *

Keromake: What happened to the two that were following Keroro and the others?

We see the two cloaked figures on a form of dirt walkway short of the tall curved tower at the top of the tower, there a cone shaped object that looked exactly like the cone shaped hat of the train. "You sure this is where they would be?" The smaller figure asked.  
"Sure I'm sure! The coordinates pointed to this place, so Keroro and the others must've arrived here." The taller figure said.  
The smaller figure looked upward, and sees a red and yellow unique looking spaceship above them. "Um… is Keroro-san's ship red and yellow?" The smaller figure asked in a curious tone.  
The taller figure looks up as well and notices the color as well. "Omni? Wait… if that's not their ship, then whose ship is it?" the cloaked male asked.  
Just as the taller figure asked that, the doors open and a boy with brown spiky hair appeared and blue eyes appeared, (Just the head would be in the shot) and he gave a sweat drop when the two looked. "…Okay, run away." The taller figure said and the two immediately left a dust cloud of where they stood behind. All did the brown spike haired gave as a reply was, "Who were those guys?"  
_

All Keroro characters and the Keronian Species are owned by Mine Yoshizaki. All KH characters are owned by Square Enix. I do not own anything except for my characters.

Next Time: While briefly talking about their previous experience with the Keybearers they met in their past, Keroro was knocked out by Giroro, and finds himself dreaming about the boy he had the dream about. He finally learns of the identity of the boy of the dream. But question is, just who is he? And why does he look a lot like a boy Keroro knows about in the past. Better question is, who are the Keybearers our 6 heroes met?

Please Review and don't Flame!

Next time: The Memories of Twilight.


	3. 02: Memories of Twilight

Warning: The following you're about to read contains violence, language, blood (in future chapters) possible awkward moments, hilarious moments, possible spoilers to games and anime, and possible scenes that can either make you say the "What the heck just happened," or "Whoa…"

Last time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II FM:  
Our 6 Keronian heroes arrived in Twilight Town advancing through the Lanes Between. Meanwhile a mysterious cloaked watched them arrive although invisible to most eyes. Upon arrival, the Keronians appear from the forest to a rural town on a mountain. While proceeding through the town, they met the Disciplinary Committee, whose leader challenged a human form Pururu to battle. Pururu achieved victory, but shortly they were discovered by three teens, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, and taken to their usual but hidden spot to reveal more about them. They guided the heroes to the Train Station, where they were confronted by mysterious silver creatures, being led a different man in a cloak. Along the way, Keroro sees illusions of the boy he saw in his dream, as did Pururu for some reason. However, a trinket Keroro carried with him showed him strange events and even events of the blond haired boy and a red haired man. Afterward, our heroes left Twilight Town to their next stop described by the one who sent the letter- King Mickey. With a sendoff from Hayner, Pence, and Olette, our heroes are well on their way. Meanwhile, Mickey met the one who saw our heroes enter the town, and talked about their connections to the others that also connected to 'Sora.'

Chapter 2: The Memories of Twilight

-Keroro OST Read Me-

From the last chapter we see the strain moving down the tracks. Inside of the train, Keroro was actually asleep on the cushioned seating a little bit while everyone was doing their own business- Giroro was cleaning out his weaponry, Kururu was doing research on the creatures they encountered, Dororo was meditating, Tamama was looking outside, and Pururu was checking inventory on her medical supplies when she came upon an a peculiar object. It was a bottle filled with a liquid with a green star on the bottle itself. The Medic took it out and examined it. "What's this?" She said, looking at it. She then moves towards and Kururu, and asked, "Kururu, I think I found something. If you're not too busy, can you examine it?"

The Medic presents the bottle to the Sargent Major, who gave an immediate answer. "It's a Potion. It's supposed to restore around 40% of your health when you consume it." The Yellow Keronian answered.

"That's strange…" The Lilac Keronian said, in a thinking position. "Who would leave something like that in there?" The Medic pauses for a moment before she asked an even better question. "Better yet, where did it come from? I don't remember packing this!"

Tamama looks over to the others when he heard the two talking about the Potion. "Maybe the silver things dropped it when we defeated them, desu!" He said.

The Lilac Keronian gave a surprised gesture at this, and said, "You may be right, Tamama Nitouhei! I mean, for all we know, those creatures might have been holding these items to use themselves."

Kururu was scanning the Potion for any potentially harmful chemicals. The scan was conclusive and showed the readout for the potion. It contained no harmful chemicals in it. "According to the readout, the Potion is safe to consume. There's no trace of any poison or anything within it." He said. When he spoke again, he sounded a bit disappointed while a little angry. "And here I thought there might be poison or some sort of paralyzing agent in it."

Everyone gave a bit of sweat drop to that comment. Giroro stopped polishing his weapons for the moment. "Speaking of those creatures, what were they anyway? They were different from the ones I seen before on Keron, 11 Pekoponian years ago." He said, regarding their battle in the earlier.

Tamama spoke next in a curious tone. "Tama? You saw those creatures on Keron too, desu?"

"Everyone on Keron saw those creatures and what happened." Kururu said, still calculating the symbol he saw earlier.

The Sargent Major then pulled up a different symbol. This symbol is a heart, but with two lines crossing starting from the top and leading down at an angle with spikes, making the center a diamond shape, and the spikes being half circles. There are two large spikes on each side of the half circles. From the bottom of the symbol, there appears to be 2 axe like apparatuses. "The whole city on Keron suffered from that epidemic. But the bigger question is why are just the 6 of us are chosen to go to the worlds here? We're not even Grade A Invaders except for Pururu." The Sargent Major continued.

"Maybe…it's because the 6 of us saw someone who could wield the Keyblade." Pururu thought aloud.  
Giroro's eye turned blue a moment upon hearing Pururu's thought and looked to her. "Now that I think about it…the 5 of us- the Keroro Platoon- we may have met before we even officially was introduced as members of the Keroro Platoon. It was that incident that we met before we even realized we were to become the platoon." The Corporal explained.

The other members gave a bit of consideration before nodding in agreement. Keroro, however, was still asleep. "That must be the case." The Lilac medic replied.

Tamama was thinking a bit. "I still remember the Pekoponian lady that helped defeat those monsters, desu." The Private explained.

Dororo gave an intrigued grunt as the background would shift to show the outline of the lady with a blue aura. "I met the lady as well. If my memory served me right, she was one of the Keybearers, de gozaru." He said.

We see Giroro crossing his arms and his eyes closed. "Hmm… I remember meeting a Pekoponian male… He was wearing armor when I first met him." He explained, and the background shown the possible orange aura outline of the 'Armor' with more faded light showing the man who could be the one wearing said armor.

Kururu gives his usual "Ku ku ku!" laugh when he said, "So did I. And he even was using a Keyblade. So he must be the second one."

The scene finally shifts to the Chief Medic. The outline behind her was with a green aura, showing the shadow a boy with spiky windswept hair. "I met the last one of the Key bearers that was on Keron. He was really kind to me, and he even saved me and Keroro-kun from the monsters." She said, reminiscing about what happened.

-The Music stops for now.-

Keroro was still asleep through the whole thing as he begins to grind his teeth in his sleep. Giroro leaps up to the sleeping green Keronian. "Speaking of Keroro…" The red Corporal said, right before he slams his fist into Keroro's stomach, which causes hit to wake up holding his stomach in pain with his completely blank while straining to say "GERO!" as he sat up holding his stomach. "What are you doing sleeping?" The red Keronian asked in an annoyed expression and tone.

"I-I knew what you were talking about!" The slightly injured Keroro said. "I was listening too, de arimasu!"

"Oh really? What did I just told you what were we talking about, then?" Giroro asked face to face on Keroro.

-The music fades at this point-

The poor Sargent began to sweat bullets stammering to find the right answer. The stammering continued for a couple of minutes before the green Keronian said in a confused expression "Gunpla?"

The Corporal gave a simple huff and then slammed the unfortunate Sargent's head with the blunt end of his Bazooka, and the green Keronian was out cold with a large lump on his head. "Not even close, idiot." He said in an annoyed look. "We were talking about our connections to the three Keybearers."

Pururu leaps up to the Corporal's side and was beside him with a bit of a stern look on her face.

"Corporal Giroro, you know this isn't the way to treat the leader of the platoon and your friend." She said.

Kururu gave a curious look. "It's quite unusual for you to protect Taicho. Are you hiding something from us, Oba-"

Before Kururu could finish, he notices a shadow being cast, and turns to see the source of it- Pururu towering over him with her needle out with the entire front of her in a black shadow with her eyes glowing gold. "Remember the last time you did or say something similar to that." The Chief medic warned.

All did the Sargent major did in response was said, "Right. But remember that someone might get YOU to regret it. Ku kukukukuku!"

"…Touché." The Lilac Keronian sadly admitted with a bit of a sweat drop as the shadow dispersing and her eyes normal. She then dismissed her summoned needle.

Just as the two finished their argument, the background outside of the train begins to shine from the outside. Everyone who's still awake took a brief look outside to see the altered landscape. They gave their own reactions to the new landscape. It was a Starry sky with the tracks glowing neon green as the train continues their path.

Meanwhile the Sargent was beginning to dream of something odd as he starts to mutter to himself in his sleep. He muttered something about a Keyblade, and then speaking the name of the boy he heard from the previous dream: "So…ra…"

We now see a black bit of blackness. When Keroro starts to wake up, he sees he is in a new room. He then looks around. In the room, there looked to be a shelf containing boxes, books and other objects as well as posters on a wall with a door. In another side of the room, there was a hanger rack on one wall with a desk near another one. The Sargent looked to be lying near a side of bed on the ground. Keroro sat up and looked around. (_Where is this place? This looks a lot different from Fuyuki-dono's home, de arimasu…_) the green alien thought.

When he stopped looking around, a small groan came nearby and Keroro stood up surprised, and looked to the bed. On the bed, it was the blond haired boy with the windswept hair from the earlier chapter, only he's wearing a white t-shirt with black arms and black shorts as Pajamas. The boy looked to be getting up as he sits up with a slightly tired look. "Another dream about him…" He quietly said.

Bells were heard from a distance as the boy looked to the window. He shuffles himself to open the windows to his room as he gazes outside to his current location: Twilight Town.

-Lazy afternoons (KH2 Version)-

**Back Alley**

The blond haired boy ran down the alleyway with Keroro close by, with his Anti-barrier on. The blond haired boy wearing the clothes from the same dream Keroro had. "Maybe, today we'll finally hit that beach!" The boy said.

The Green Keronian gave a surprised reaction and immediately stopped in place as the boy runs into the fenced area as it stops in place as well. Keroro then gave a bit of a shocked look. (_He's definitely the same guy I saw in my dream before and not to mention that's the same guy I thought I saw earlier as well! There's no doubt about it now, de arimasu!_) The Keronian said in his thoughts. He then sees the boy entering the fenced area the Sargent can easily recognize- (_He's heading towards Hayner and his friends' Usual Spot! I better follow him, de arimasu!_) The Sargent spoke in his thoughts, then quickly followed along as the boy suddenly began running again.

**The Usual Spot**

We come into the scene in which the Keronian was watching the 4 different people talking- Hayner and Pence are chatting, Olette was looking at the two, with the boy looking at himself. The green frog alien was watching the boy's actions. (_What's up with that guy?_) Keroro begins in his mind. (_He's like Fuyuki-dono on Sports Festival day, de arimasu._) He then looks towards the other three.

"Man doesn't that tick you off?" Hayner began.

"Yeah, that's just wrong!" Pence agreed.

"Seifer's gone too far this time!" Olette added.

The quiet male quickly looks and nods at this Keroro then tilts his head to the side. (_He doesn't pay attention much, does he de arimasu_?) Keroro commented in his mind, regarding to the quiet boy.

Hayner stood up as he begins to talk. "I mean, it's true that stuff's been stolen around town. And we've got a score to settle with Seifer and everything. So if he wants to think we did it, I can't blame him. See, that's not really bugs me." The blond haired male began. He paused a bit before continuing while moving his hands to express himself. "What REALLY bugs me is that he's goin' around tellin' everybody we're the thieves! Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto club! Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? 'Cause I haven't! Nuh-uh, NEVER." The male said, expressing his frustration. Afterward he pounds his right fist into his left hand. "Now…what to do."

The Brunette somewhat concerned before looking at the golden blond haired boy. The boy looked like he was going to say something. "Uh, well…" The boy started, pausing a little bit before he continued as he moves his left arm. "We can find the real thieves. That would set the record straight."

"Hey, that sounds fun!" Pence agreed. He then ran to where Hayner stood to check on a camera.

"What about Seifer?" Hayner asked.

The golden blond haired boy stood himself as he said, "First, we gotta clear our names. Once we find the real culprit, everyone will get off our backs."

All did the other blond male give was an annoyed groan. "Oh, no!" Pence said and everyone looked to him as he checks the camera and the music instantly stops. "They're gone! Our - are gone!" Pence said. Then he realized that something weird occurred and checked his throat.

Keroro looked to have a shocked look with his mouth hanging open. (_Did he just say a swear de arimasu?_) He asked in his thoughts.

Hayner looked surprised about the situation. "All our -, gone?" He asked in a tone matching his expression. But like his black haired friend, he checked his throat when he couldn't say the same word as he did.

Olette gave a surprised gasp before asking, "You can't say - why not?"

"But you do understand what I'm saying, right? Our - are gone!" Pence said, regarding to the mystery word.

"Stolen…" The golden brown haired boy said while thinking. He then turned to his friends. "And not just the -. The word -! They stole it, too!" The boy holding his left hand out.

"What kind of thief is that?" Hayner asked. "Seifer could never have pulled that off."

"Yeah!" The other blond haired boy agreed.

"Alright, time for some recon!" The leader of the three said, and then the three left the Usual spot in a run.

The young blond haired male tried to follow suit, but then an odd feeling of weakness came over the boy, catching him off guard. "Huh?" was all the boy could before he falls over…onto the off guard Sargent who actually notices this and gives a surprised scream, but like before, he passes through the boy unharmed, like a ghost. "W-whoa…that was too close… I-I guess it was just like last time, de arimasu…" Keroro said, looking to of sweated bullets.

"His heart is returning. Doubtless, he'll awaken very soon." A voice echoes out. It voice sounded like an adult man.

"Gero!" The Sargent croaked as he looked around in alarm after he gives a surprised expression. "Who said that, de arimasu?"

Just then, the green Keronian looked to be surrounded in a veil of light but he barely sees the boy standing up with the Brunette running back in, and the girl then said, "Roxas, c'mon." The light became bright enough to force Keroro to shield his eyes.

**?**

Keroro looked to be in a black room now as he uncovers his eyes. He didn't see anyone but in a distance behind him, someone was fading in and out of existence wearing a black cloak with slightly pointed shoulders and sleeves looked to be fitted for the arms. It appears to be wearing a form of heeled boots. In the shadow of the hood, a face was looked to be female, with only the mouth visible, but the expression of the person in the hood to be slightly angered. The green alienoid immediately turned around but he only saw a glimpse of the person before he blinks and the person disappears. The Sargent looked really confused before a whirlwind of light appeared around the Sargent with the green Keronian floating a bit before the room disappears.

**Sandlot**

After the spiral of light that enveloped Keroro disperses, Keroro lands on his bottom in the center of the Sandlot. When Keroro stood up, he sees the two characters- Rai and Fuu- talking to each other with a third character. This one looks rather…diminutive in size, wearing a wizard's hat with a pair of strange eyes and a zipper for a mouth on it, wearing a denim coat (Or at least something in that color) with green and white striped pants. His face looked like to be hidden in shadows, with only yellow eyes visible. (_Funny…except for a bit of detailing and that, the little guy's hat reminds me of someone, de arimasu…_) Keroro thought, trying to remember someone wearing a similar hat to that.

Just when a thought began to form in his head, Keroro heard footsteps and sees the 4 humans walking from the entrance of Tram Common and walked up to the three. The smaller one jumped and pointed to the 4 who are walking up to them. The two turned to see the group. "Theives." The Stoic female said, pointing to the group of 4.

"That was low, y'know!" The tan colored male added. The smaller boy could only adjust his hat.

"Oh yeah?" Hayner replied, as if to challenge them.

"Nice comeback there, Blondie." A voice that sounds really familiar said.

The people (and Keronian) looked to the Station Heights entrance to see Seifer walking in. "What'd you say!" Hayner replied with anger in his voice while giving a bit of a growl. What the blond haired boy said implied that the beanie wearing punk (Seifer: I heard that.) was the one who spoke earlier.

"You can give us back the - now." The (Punk) male ordered.

"Yeah! You're the only ones who would take it, y'know?" Rai added.

Seifer began to walk to his left while pointing to the four. "That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers." He said with a mocking tone.  
Roxas gave a bit of an angry looking stare. "So what did you do? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some - to prove that you're losers." The bullying blond continued.

"Replay!" Fuu said.

This causes the leader of the committee to give a mocking laugh before replying, "Now you're talking!"

The three members of the committee got into a fighting stance, with Roxas and Hayner doing the same.

"I guess if you get on your knees and beg, MAYBE I'll let it slide." The arrogant leader said.

The blue eyed boy walked forward. The three were barely containing their laughter before they start blurting out laughing with Roxas going down to his hands and knees to beg. Keroro gave a surprised look before saying, alongside Hayner, "Roxas!"

The Golden brown haired boy looks around at the ground. He sees three different clubs. One of them was the bat Seifer used in his previous fight with Pururu, with another bat in a similar shape to the bat Pururu used. The center one was of a different shape, with a hand guard on it. The male bolts towards the center bat and grabs it. -Sinister Sundown- starts playing in the background as the boy gets away from Seifer, who took out his own bat. The boy got into his fight position, which is he bent his knees with holding the club in two hands. "Roxas, focus!" Pence said to him, and the boy nodded.

"Come on…quit playin' around and fight!" Arrogant youth said to the golden brown haired boy.

On command, Roxas charges forward. He attacks Seifer with a downward swing, a thrust and a spinning finishing attack to knock him back skyward. The male lands on his feet but uses the momentum to jump high into the air and pointed his sword down to his opponent. The golden brown haired boy jumped out of the way to dodge the attack, but his opponent used the jump as an opening to unleash a combo on him. Roxas lands on the ground and skids back a bit before he attacks with another combo, but the finisher being a vertical hit, causing Seifer to be skidding back a bit after taking the hit. The male closed the gap between the two and continued with a combo, causing his target to be knocked back. Roxas was panting with exhaustion, but he wasn't going to lose to someone like him that easily. The boy charged in to make a combo again. Seifer dodges the finisher of the combo of the attack by jumping into the air and used his jumping attack to finish the fight. With no options left, the boy did something unexpected, to at least Seifer- he positioned his club to actually guard against the attack. "What?" Seifer blurted out. "No one had the gull to think about guarding against that attack!"

Roxas could only a bit of a smile as he spun around and clubbed Seifer back to the center of the Sandlot, passing through the phasing Keroro unharmed as he skid himself to a stop. After a couple of seconds of stopping himself, the defeated male lands on one knee, dropping his weapon as the music fades. The two other members ran out and stepped in front of their leader as if to defend him. "Seifer's not feelin' so hot, y'know!" Rai said, as if to imply that his leader was going easy on Roxas.

"Tournament decides." Fuu said.

Pence took out a camera, with Roxas noticing it and turning towards it. Pence took a picture, but shortly after giving the thumbs up sign, the silver creature from before appears and grabs the camera from Pence, passing through a surprised and confused Keroro before it goes towards Tram Common. "What was that?" Hayner asked, regarding the strange thing he just saw.

"The Thief?" Olette replied in a confused tone, just as confused. The group goes after it.

**Tram Common**

-Sinister Sundown- starts playing in the background as the group runs in from Tram Common with everyone looking around at different locations. Roxas looks towards the hole in the wall and runs towards it with Keroro silently following behind.

**The Woods**

Roxas and Keroro enter the wooded area of Twilight Town to see the silver creature bounding around the woods towards a mansion on the other entrance of the woods. (What's with that silver creature?) Keroro wondered.  
He then sees the human male go after the silver creature, while running in the woods. Keroro gave a sweat drop before following along.

**The Old Mansion**

The two ran out to see a lonely mansion out in the middle of the woods. The gate of the mansion looked to be locked up with a rather large lock. The silver creature was seen out in front of it, but with its mouth strangely closed up, with Roxas walking up to the strange being. But then we hear a strange telepathic voice…

"We have come for you, my liege."

Roxas gave perplexed "Huh?" before Keroro gave a surprised reaction.

"That guy's the leader of those silver things, de arimasu!" He blurted out in a surprise tone, somehow hearing the telepathic message as well."Shortly, a zipper was seen going from right to left, and then the opening revealed a form of black, shadowy pair of teeth.  
The Golden brown haired boy took his struggle club out. He charges forward and tried to club the the silver being, but for some reason, it passes through the silver being like it was hit a by soft gust of wind. The passes through the Keroniain and strikes the boy with its legs as sharp as blades. The male jumped up and tried again by throwing a few quick swipes with his club at the being, but once again, it has no avail. The being jumps up and begins to float towards Roxas, and when it was close enough it began to hit him with sharpened arms dealing damage to the boy. The bring looked to be slithering on the ground, but then Roxas suddenly shifts around suddenly, causing the being to stand on its legs, and turned its flexible body inward towards its' back as if bending at an impossible rate to look around. Roxas tries to club the being, but once again, no effect. Roxas manages to get back to equal distance from being by jumping.

"It's no use..." The boy said in mild frustration. The being was still in its regular stance, but then Keroro notices something flash on the boy's club, and so did the boy.

"What?" Was all he could say as the a strange data encoder engulfs Roxas' club, and after a flash, it turns into the very same weapon the Sargent saw in his dream-

(It's the Keyblade, de arimasunei!) Keroro exclaimed in his thoughts.

"What…" The boy said, but suddenly the weapon jerked forward with the boy still holding it, and it points towards the being. "What is this thing?" Roxas couldn't figure out what happened, but he shook his head and took his fighting stance with the new weapon, with the being looking up a bit slightly. After a small stand off the being jumps and curls into a ball to land near Roxas to close the gap as it uncurls back to normal. Roxas took the moment to strike it with his new weapon before it has a chance to attack, but instead of it not working like last time, it actually did some damage! The being repeated the slithering attack with his legs, but Roxas used his earlier sliding maneuver to confuse it and attacks again. The being then jumped again to use its aerial maneuver but the being was blocked by using the same tactic used by earlier to stop Seifer's attack, and the boy then finished it off by a swing, defeating it and causing the silver creature to disintegrate and music to end.

After it was defeated, it dropped photos. When it did the Keyblade disappeared the same way it appeared. The Keronian and the boy walked up to the photo pile and the male picked up a photo to look at it. After a few moments, Roxas gathers up the scattered photos and left the Mansion area back to the woods.

**The Usual Spot**

-Lazy Afternoons (KHII version)-

With the photos returned, the two returned back to the Usual Spot. Keroro was still invisible, with the groups looking over a picture. This photo looked to be taken in Tram Common, with Roxas and a mean wearing a white t-shirt a black vest with orange and yellow stripe. "What's this?" Hayner asked.

"I was his first customer after he took over the shop." The golden haired boy explained, regarding the picture. So we took a picture together."

"That's a really nice photo." Olette commented, before she realized what she just said. "Ohh!"

"Hey! You just said 'photo'!" Pence exclaimed, indicating that the word that was somehow blocked off from earlier was indeed 'Photo'

(_Oooooh…so that's what they were trying to say! And I only thought it was something… really not recommended for teen's Fan-fic, de arimasu!_) Keroro thought, breaking what people call 'the 4th wall.'  
He rubbed the back of his head as he says, "Thank goodness!"

"So Roxas-" Hayner began. "tell us about the thief."

"Not much to say. The photos were just lying there." Roxas replied, hiding the fact that he fought a silver creature.

"Then how do we prove we weren't the ones who took 'em?" the other blond male complained as he picks a new photo. It was a picture of Roxas, and a girl wearing a blue blouse with pink skirt with blond hair. The male gave a mischievous chuckle as he said, "It's a GIRL…"

"You look happy, Roxas." Olette added.

"Do not." Roxas contradicted.

The black haired boy then noticed a connection. "So, like, anybody else notice that all of the stolen pictures are of Roxas?" He commented.

"Oooh…" Olette said, noticing the connection as well now. "So that's why everyone thought it was us."

Hayner didn't look nor sounded impressed. "You mean Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all?" He said.

Roxas looks to his slightly chubby friend. "Are they really all of me?" He asked.

Pence gave a quick "Yep!" as he pulls up a new picture.

It was of Roxas holding a blue Ice cream popsicle near an old lady wearing darkish green-blue dress with a light blue apron. "See?" Hayner said.

Pence pulled up another photo. It was of Roxas on the ground with Seifer, Rai and the small kid from earlier doing some cool poses. Pence showed up one last photo; It was the 4 friends standing together in front of the mansion gate. "Right? Every single one." Pence said, regarding the last photo as he sets the photo down.

"Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Roxas or something?" Pence then thought aloud.

"C'mon, get serious. Why would anyone wanna steal a bonehead like Roxas?" Hayner teased.

"Oh, thanks!" Roxas replied in a sarcastic tone. Afterward, the 4 laughed together like the good friends they are.

But meanwhile, Keroro was watching the whole thing, but gives a curious "Hmm…" (Strange…if he is the fourth member of the group, then why didn't we see earlier, de arimasu?) Keroro thought, regarding to when he met three.

And then he flashed back to when the digital array was changing Roxas' weapon. (And what was with that data changing from earlier, de arimasu?) Keroro continued as the flashback ends. (It was as if someone wanted to have that change to happen! But that couldn't happen in the real world… so that could only mean this place is a-)

Before Keroro can finish this thought, bells were being heard from the distant clock tower, signally the time as a train passes overheard the 5. The trio made their way to the outside of their usual spot before Roxas and Keroro followed behind.

**Back Alleyway**

The Keronian was the first to step out to the time, but as the boy stepped outside, the sun looked to be unusually bright, but then something strange occurred as the audience sees nothing but black, as a new voice was heard.  
"Where…am I?"

Roxas gave a startled "Who's there?"

Keroro gave a confused "Gero?"

"Who are you?" The same voice asked again.

**?**

Keroro was then looking around in a pitch black room. We go to a first person view before Keroro sees someone at a distance. It looks at a bit blurry but it faintly looks like a blond haired boy, but in the same style as Roxas.

"Is that you… Keroro?" A faint voice called out

"Gero?" Keroro's voice said as the Audience sees a light forming from the center and it expands, completely covering the boy.

-Dive into the Heart (Destati- KHII Version)-

The 'Audience' would see Keroro looking he was dropped into the water, asleep. As he goes through the water, Keroro soon lands a large, white, circular platform before Keroro sets foot onto it as he awakens. It looked to be a blank slate. Keroro looked around the eerily quiet locale, until the voice then reached his ears, saying, "It looks like you're here."

Keroro then immediately looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Don't worry, it's a voice of a friend." The Mysterious voice said.

Keroro seemed to look a bit relieved. "But if you're here, then that means that you're starting to awaken your hidden power within you." The voice continued.

Keroro seemed to give a perplexed look upon hearing this. "Sorry… but in order to help to awaken your abilities, you're going to be exposed to danger." The enigmatic voice explained

"Gero? What do you mean by 'Danger'?" Keroro finally spoke, questioning the voice.  
"You'll see." The 'Voice' answered. The voice now was beginning to sound a lot like the windswept haired boy.

The music fades out as Keroro walked around until two puddles of darkness appeared. Two new creatures appeared. They appear to be as black as night, looking small creatures with hind legs and front claws. –Fragments of Sorrow (KHII version)- Starts playing in the background with Keroro giving a surprised gasp before jumping back and summoning his beam saber. "You must defeat these things. When you defeat enough, you'll be able to obtain the strength to help protect your friends." The voice said.

"But, I thought I had that power, de arimasu?" Keroro commented.

"The true power comes from within. Your friends will add to your strength, even when they're not there." The voice replied.

"Gero…" Keroro croaked. "My friends…but what about subordinates under command? You know- your fellow platoon mates, de arimasu!"

"…Who ever said you can't make friends with your subordinates?" The voice commented.

This caused Keroro to give a sweat-drop in response. "Gero… I better get to work then." Keroro said with tired expression before he gets into his fighting stance.

The strange new beings then looked towards Keroro curled up before lunging forward to make a swipe Keroro with its claw. Keroro jumps back and counters with a quick combo with his weapon to defeat the small shadowy creature, which bursts into black poof of blackish smoke. The other one somehow delve into the ground and moved towards Keroro until it reemerges from the ground. Keroro took the chance to swing his sword, but the shadow attacks with a quick claw swipe that deflected each other's attacks but Keroro looked ready to pull off a swift counter attack to finish it off. 4 more of these 'Shadows' appeared. Keroro jumped into the air to defeat one with a swift attack from his sword, jumps again to use the same trick as earlier to defeat a second one, and jumped higher than the last two to defeat the 3rd shadow. The last shadow jumped upward to try to jump onto the green Keronian but Keroro dodges it and counters with a quick swipe with his weapon. Afterward, 8 more shadows appeared to surround him. Keroro looked angered a bit before a glowing spot on Keroro's side glows. Keroro took out his star of shells from earlier and somehow, Keroro's belly mark reacted to it by starting to glow before the whole room was engulfed by light from the Keron Star, causing Keroro to shield his eyes with the music stopping…

When he uncovers them the room looked to be vacated of any of the shadow creatures, but now Keroro is seen… slightly different. He was now glowing a bit of a green Aura with his stomach symbol also glowing as well, but the symbol was yellow instead of green. Keroro peeled the symbol off of his stomach to look at the symbol as well as the star made out of the seashells. The seashell star was somehow shinning, sheding pieces of light off it towards the other star until the Seashell star was glowing with a faint light and it looked to of faded out. The stomach star Keroro peeled off him, however, looked to be pulsing with a glowing light. Keroro puts the star back on to his stomach with it still pulsing before it shined fully. Keroro then quickly notices the shadows from earlier climbing back up to the platform with –Fragments of Sorrow- starting back up again. The shadows looked slightly different… They appeared to be more…humanoid now, but it's still the same creature "These things just can't end, de arimasu!" Keroro said, regarding the shadows.

"Use your new power to end this fight!" The voice said. "These will be more suitable to test your new powers."

Keroro somehow was able to move faster, with him attack with him swing his sword while leaving a green streak behind his sword. To his surprise, his sword also changed alongside him. It appears to be glowing green now instead of the reddish pink energy. Keroro was able to attack the new enemies with increased speed, being able to defeat the foes within a few quick swipes of his sword. Keroro repeated the attack cycle until one of them counters with a few claw swipes. A second delve into a puddle formed on the ground. It moves around until it emerges, charging forward towards the unsuspecting Sargent. Keroro took a hit and gets shoved towards the claw swiping creatures before Keroro could dodge it, Keroro was being mobbed by the creatures until Keroro leapt up, covered in scratches, but then he attacks by throwing his sword, which was spinning like a saw blade to defeat the reaming half of the marauding shadows. Just he catches his sword; he moves forward defeating the remaining foes as if sliding. Keroro looked injured before the aura fades out, and his stomach star returns back to normal. A light seemed to be glowing on Keroro, healing his injuries before his blade also returned to being pinkish red.

"That should be enough for now." The voice said.

"What was the point of this battle? What was that power that I used?" Keroro asked the voice.

"You'll see soon enough." The voice said as it echoes and fades. "But in order to use it anytime you want… you'll need to remember moves that once used before."

Keroro didn't understand what he meant. "I'm sure one of your friends will help you remember." The voice echoed.

Just as it finished, the blank white platform lit up and begin to change as feathers and stars rise up from where Keroro stood. The platform looked to be in a green stain glass window with an image of Keroro himself now with a large row of outer circles holding his yellow star symbol. A crescent area showing a small, mushroom shaped house with star shaped clouds in the sky's background was shown, with 7 inner circles, each showing an image of the following people and Keronians; Fuyuki in the center circle, Pururu on the top circle, Giroro on the higher left circle, Dororo on the higher right circle, Tamama on the lower left circle, Kururu on the bottom right circle and a boy with windswept hair in the lowest circle of the 7. The image of Keroro sleeping was seen partially covering part of Dororo's image and most of Kururu's image. Keroro looked up to the dark skies and wondered…

(_Could it be really you…Ventus-dono?_) Keroro asked in his thoughts. (_Or is it really this…Roxas I saw, de arimasu?_) He was then looked to be surrounded in a golden glowing circle.

End of Chapter 2

NEW ABILITY DETECTED. SCANNING ABILITY…  
WARNING: ABILITY UNABLE TO DESCRIBE A THIS TIME. MORE DATA REQUIRED FOR ABILITY ID SYSTEM TO COMPLETE SCAN.

NEW IDENTIFICATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED. BEGINNING Keroro Reports…

Keroro Report 0:

Just in case the army wanted to give any reports in the worlds, I decided to write a report of current events of what happened during the reports.

It was just a normal day for us on Pekopon. Actually…it's been more than a couple of days, since Chief Medic Pururu almost left Pekopon. To be honest, I was glad she stayed… But although Pururu looked like she WAS going to leave, Chief Medic Atlanta of the Niji Platoon would be there to help us with the invasion as a temporary Medic. Either or, we'd still have a medic. But I was sort of glad that Pururu decided to stay here after all.

Chief Medic Pururu has been here lately ever since Warrant Officer Bariri left. Regarding before there was an incident I recalled with an unranked Keronian soldier giving her a peculiar pink orb… but that's another story for now. Back on subject, Pururu was here today when she asked me to train for any future battles. After training and relaxing, we were outside, regarding the Pekoponian invasion, when a bottle struck our heads and knocked us off the building top. That bottle contains a plea of help from a resident from one of the numerous worlds known as "King Mickey".

Risking our own jobs as members of the army and probably be put on probation or even be fired, we answer his plea for help and entered the worlds unfortunately aware that the army will hunt us down and bring us back to Pekopon for decommissioning before we get set on probation.

That is, IF anyone were to see us leaving.

Keroro

NEW ENEMIES DETECTED. ADDING DATA TO ARCHIEVES…

Shadow- Unable to identify at this time  
Neoshadow- Unable to indentify at this time

DATA FILE ACTIVATED. NEW DATA ACQUIRED. BEGINNING UPDATING PROCESS…

UPDATE COMPLETE. LISTING UPDATED DATA…

Roxas  
First appearance: Kingdom Hearts II  
Rank: Unknown (Not in the army)  
Occupation: School student, Leader of silver creatures (Unconfirmed)

Seifer  
First Appearance: Final Fantasy VIII  
Rank: Unknown (Not in the army)  
Occupation: Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee Leader

Rai  
First Appearance: Final Fantasy VIII  
Rank: Unknown (Not in the army)  
Occupation: Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee member

Fuu  
First Appearance: Final Fantasy VIII  
Rank: Unknown (Not in the army)  
Occupation: Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee member

Currently 5 characters unable to identify at this time.

REPORTS CONCLUSIVE FOR NOW.

Keromake: Back with the two…

The two from the earlier chapter (The cloaked ones if you remember) were now hiding in bushes. Their eyes are seen from the bushes. The taller male's eyes were blue, but similar to Tamama's eyes, with the smaller girl's eyes the very same, only yellow.

"You guys have any idea where those two are?" A boy asked. It was the same boy with the brown hair.

"Nope, doesn't look like they're here anymore." A new voice said. It sounded like an older man talking.

"Huh…I thought those guys are with the Organization, with their cloaks and all." The boy commented.

"Maybe you two were seeing things." A new voice said. It sounded a bit squawky, like a duck talking.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, Donald." The boy replied. "Let's get going."

The two then looked closer. They see a boy wearing mostly black clothes from their distance, with the boy talking to… some of anthropomorphic duck and anthropomorphic dog wearing clothes. They were seen being beamed up towards the red and yellow ship before the ship took off. The two finally emerged from the bushes and ran to the entrance of the tower to see the ship disappearing. All could the taller cloaked male ask was "…Who were THOSE guys?"

"Aw, I wish we could talk to them!" The smaller cloaked girl admitted. She then spoke again with sparkles, "That dog and duck are awfully cute!"

"Oh don't start THAT again…" The obviously annoyed male replied.

Next time on KG KHII FM:  
While a Formidable enemy rises, the Keronian heroes enter the mysterious tower the train took them to. Inside, they confront two figures tailing them, which were none other than old friends of theirs. However, under orders of the army, the Winged Star siblings are ordered to stop the Keroro Platoon's advancement and drag them home for the army to handle the rest. The older sibling challenges Keroro to a one and one fight. Can Keroro summon and use his new power to defeat his unexpected enemy? And what does the tower hold for mysteries?

Next Time:  
The Winged Star Siblings

**Please don't Flame, and please Review and comment!**

**By the way… This chapter features more than one character that's going to appear. If you can guess the name of the character, I'll give you a cookie. :3**

First Character hint:  
When Kururu mentioned to Pururu that someone might cause Pururu to regret her earlier idea, he was talking about someone he and Pururu knows. Who is this character?

Second Character Hint:  
When Keroro saw Vivi (if you don't know who that short person was from earlier), He said that his hat reminded him of someone. As an interesting fact, the creator of the character based him off the character as well. Who is this character?

Third Character Hint:  
When the voice said that a friend will help Keroro remember his old moves, he didn't mention who though. That will mean one of Keroro's friends might know about his old moves. But none of the Platoon members know about his old moves…who else are friends with Keroro? That is your hint. Who is the character?


	4. 03: The Winged Star Siblings

Warning: The following you're about to read contains violence, language, blood (in future chapters) possible awkward moments, hilarious moments, possible spoilers to games and anime, and possible scenes that can either make you say the "What the heck just happened," or "Whoa…"

* * *

Last time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix:  
While riding the train to who knows where, our 6 Keronian heroes talk about their encounter with the 3 three Keybearers. Unfortunately, not all of them were listening, as Keroro was mostly asleep. Trying to make a defense, which turned out to be completely ineffective, Keroro was knocked out by Giroro. In a dream sequence, Keroro follows Roxas, the boy from his dream before he departed from the worlds. Along the way, Keroro notices that some are not as they seem- Did the people they meet in Twilight Town know this Roxas? But shortly after the dream ended, Keroro landed in a strange area, with a familiar voice guiding him to a new power. But is he a friend he knows, or the mysterious Roxas?

* * *

Chapter 3: The Winged Star Siblings.

We know go to the inside of one of the rooms in the tall tower we see before us. In one of the rooms, it was a large, circular room filled with some mirrors covered in drapes with star patterns on them and violet wall hangings. There was also a chair with a table at the center of the room, and a window. Here, we see a crow flying into the open window, carrying a strange drab looking cloak with a purple collar on it. Inside of the room were three different older ladies; One of them were dressed in a light blue dress with a more dominant blue cape, and a blue hat with a lighter dressing on the hat. She looked shorter than the two, and has a bit of a… er, plump looking face and greyish black hair. Another was a red one, wearing similar clothes to the blue one, but red in color instead of blue, and the hat has a much thinner 'lip' than the other and yellow dressing. She looked to be taller than the other two, but the face looked similar to the blue one and grey curly hair and a bun tied at the back close to the neck. The last one was just the same as red one, except with the hair which is tied into a bun higher up, and straighter hair. She didn't had the plump looking face the other two had. All three of them had small, triangular wings matching their dominant color of clothes on their backs. The blue one looked shocked upon seeing the crow, and said, "My goodness! What's that?"

The crow gave a quick caw before flying into the room, still carrying the cloak. After it landed on the floor, the bird quickly hopped to its left, and off the cloak. The three looked at the strange cloak on the floor. "Haven't we seen this before?" The same lady from earlier asked the other two.

"Yes, dear. I wonder whose it was…" The green one replied, trying to remember where she seen that cloak before.

The blue lady gave a quick "Oh!" before exclaiming, "Malefi-" But before she could even finish it, she silenced herself, as if that name was taboo.

"No! We mustn't remember her name!" The red one told the blue one with her left arm out before looking back to the cloak. "Oh dear…" She said quietly, daunted by the familiarity of the cloak.

"She was a mean ol' witch…" The blue female said regarding the possible owner of the cloak. "Oh no! The memories are coming back!" She said, looking terrified at the thought of the remembering the owner. "What'll we do! Ooooh- what'll we do!"

But then something… frightening was going to happen. Like a beast rising from its slumber, the cloak was beginning to rise with underneath it! The three looked frightened and was beginning to chatter among themselves on what to do. Than the green one had an idea.

"Perhaps we should tell Master Yen Sid." She insisted.

"Yes. That's what we must do." The red one agreed. "Hurry!"

The two women ran towards the doors and opened them to a hallway, and vanished into sparkles red and green lights. The blue was all that is left as the figure in the cloak rose up. She then gave the name of the person who now wears the cloak in a terrified matter before she follow suit with the other two-

"Maleficent!"

Shortly after the blue one vanished, the cloak was now being worn by a new woman. This looked twice as tall as the red female. It appears that the woman was wearing a black cloak with shades of dark people and maroon present, with the woman having quite… pale hands, carrying a staff with a green orb on it. She looked to having straight black spikes coming from her neck and her head looked to have dragon horns! And a face that looked to be as pale as her hands with a very dark look. She looked to give an unamused expression before that expression turns into a grim smile before she begins to laugh with a maniacal feel to it as she raises her hands, as if she finally returned… "Finally…free at last!" the woman said before vanishing into a veil of green and black flames.

**The Tower**

The train from the earlier chapter begins to appear from a bright light as the train lulls to a halt at a dirt path. The doors slide open as the Keronians disembark but Keroro was still asleep.

"I guess we're here…" Pururu said, looking around the landscape.

"Now what?" Giroro said. He then notices something about the train. It was beginning to glow. When he noticed it, Tamama immediately ran into the train with Giroro surprised. "Hey! Keroro! Are you okay!" He exclaimed.

"Huh…what?" was all could a half asleep Keroro mutter as Tamama brings him out of the trains in a hurry.

Just as Tamama lands on the dirt, the fully awake Keronians could only watch as the train disappears into a bright light. "That was close…" Giroro uttered in disbelief. "The train is gone, now."

Tamama sets down the Sargent, who fell back to sleep. He then was shaking the green frog gently as he said, "Hey, Gunso-san! Gunso-san! It's time to wake up, desu!"

Keroro gave a bit of a sleepy mumble as a response. "It might take a while for Keroro-kun to wake up…" Pururu muttered, regarding to the sleeping Sargent's condition.

Giroro however was really angered as he lifts Keroro by up by the loose skin of his neck, shaking him violently as he yells, "Wake up you bastard!"

Unfortunately for the Corporal, his leader was still asleep. All he did was give a bit of growl as he lets go and let Keroro fall onto his back, still asleep. "You may have struck his head too hard, Giroro-kun." Dororo commented.

"He was half asleep when we got him off the train, so we can get him awake again!" Giroro said, holding his right fist to the blue Keronian.

"Violence isn't the way to wake him up, though, de gozaru." The calm blue frog said with his eyes closed.

"Well, I don't see any of his models here, so how else are we going to get him up then?" The Corporal asked.

"I got an idea of how to wake him up, desu!" Tamama chirped.

The 4 looked towards, but Giroro and Dororo then suddenly looked horrified as they back off, as did Pururu, but more slowly and with a face of disgust. Kururu then said in his usual 'stance', "Taicho is going to be in for a rude awakening. Ku kukukukuku!"

**?**

Keroro was seen standing in a dark room, looking around before the room look to gradually brighten. But unbeknownst to the Sargent, the same cloaked person from the earlier chapter was watching him. All could the Sargent hear before the room fully brightens up was a female's voice, saying…

"Who…are you?"

**The Tower**

"…unso-san! Gunso-san!"

The two lines were the first thing for Keroro to hear when he starts to awaken from his dream. When Keroro opened his eyes to a tired look, he first sees Tamama…about to kiss him mouth to mouth. Upon seeing this, Keroro immediately widen his eyes and screamed in response before pulling an oversized mallet from out of nowhere and clubbing Tamama back with it a good 5 yards back, into the bushes closest to the grossed out Giroro and Dororo, with Tamama screaming "TAMAAAAA!" the whole flight through.

Keroro was standing up, panting from a possible gross encounter with his own subordinate as he gives a bit of a groan. "Tamama Nitou, don't EVER do that again! You're going to give me nightmares, de arimasu!' The Sargent yelled.

The Private emerged from the bushes with his face flattened from the mallet, but with tears coming out of his eyes. "I'm sorry, Gunso-san!" Tamama said in a form of distress and apologetic tone of voice.

When Keroro finally got his senses, he regained his bearings, giving a confused "Gero?" before facing his friends, asking, "What happened? I was dreaming about something other than gunpla for once, de arimasu…"

Tamama walks out from the bushes in haled a bit of air before sticking his thump in his mouth as a bit of a seal to blow his face back to normal. Afterward, Tamama wiped the tears from his eyes and gives a smile with his normal expression, exclaiming, "Gunso-san! Get a look at this, desu!"

The young tadpole pointed towards the Tower, with Keroro giving a bit of an amazed expression as –Magical Mystery- starts playing. "Woooooow!" Keroro said in wonder with the new landscape.

"We arrived here just a few moments ago." Dororo explained. "But when we disembarked, the train disappeared, with you still sleeping in it, de gozaru."

Keroro immediately flinched in response and gives a thought of what would happen if he were still on the train. He shuddered at the thought, before shaking it off and looking to the others. "So how do we leave this place, de arimasu?"

Giroror closed his eyes and crosses his arms. "We're stranded here until we get off this world. With no way of contacting the ship, and with us trapped in one place, the army could easily locate and capture us." He said with a form of grim look forming on his face. "We're practically sitting ducks."

"But we have no way for sure that the army actually found out about us entering the worlds, let alone ordered someone to go after us!" Pururu explained.

"Then our only option…" Kururu stated, then pointed towards the tower, "is to go into the tower and ask for help there."

"It's the only option at the moment…" Keroro murmured. "And I'm not getting trouble with the army again, de arimasu! And besides, the train took us here to the tower, just as the king described for us, so it's natural that we are to head into the tower as we were told, de arimasu!" He then exclaimed.

The other 5 nodded at this as the walk on the walkway to enter the tower, but unbeknownst to them, the two figures enter the tower before they reached the steps and entered the tower themselves. But before they could even reach the steps, suddenly time froze all over Giroro, who looked confused as the music stops. He looked all over the location before he gives a possible solution; "Tsk… Has the army found us already?"

Just then, a glowing spot was seen on the metal rectangular part of Giroro's belt. Giroro took off his belt, and opened the rectangular compartment of his belt. It showed a picture. One of them was of Natsumi with a pink cat in the bushes. He takes out this one to show another photo. This other one was of himself standing with Atlanta. The image of Atlanta was wearing a similar hat to Pururu but with the symbol placed higher up, and she also appeared to have longer hair as well. Giroro took out this particular photo as well for it to show hiding behind the photo; a gold painted silver heart locket and a star made out of seashells. This seashell Star looked similar to the one Keroro carries, but red in color, with the color of the outer edges of the shells a darker red. It was glowing a faint light before it shined, causing Giroro to cover his eyes as soon as the light begins to intensify. "What the hell…?" Giroro muttered when the light intensified.

When the light faded out, Giroro uncover his eyes to the tower, but the other 5 Keronians are gone now. Giroro looked around until he did a take to his left. His eyes turned blue in a surprised reaction to a person walking into the scene. It appears that the person walking into the scene was a tall young man with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back, and styled into a rather messy vertical spikes, and bangs that frame his face. He appears to have slightly tanned skin with blue eyes. We wears a skintight, black high-collared shirt, showing a rather muscular frame with two red intersecting belts dropping to look like suspenders. He also wears a hakama, which was dark grey at the top with several loops for the belt and two undone buttons. The rest of the pants are tan in color with a lighter color tan as the hem on the bottom. He wears a simple black wristband near his right hand, and armor on the left arm. There's a large golden colored omate crest and a long segmented section alternating with dark grey and dark red reaching to the bottom of his hand. He wears a black fingerless glove on his hand and a black gauntlet on the forearm and over the segmented armor. He also wears armored boots, which are dark brown and gold in color. Giroro gave a startled look as if seeing a ghost. (_What's HE doing here?)_ Giroro exclaimed in his thoughts, surprised about the appearance of the new male.

The Corporal then heard panting and looked to the door. King Mickey appeared to of ran out of the tower, but this time he was wearing different clothes. He is wearing a short-sleeved jacket with white lining. The jacket looked to be mostly black with black straps dangling from it. The black pants are seen with a zipper going down the front of the legs, and pouches for each leg with a black strap covering the zipper and a strap for the outer side of each pant legs. He also wears very large black shoes with backings and and black intersecting straps attached to the front of the shoes. He stopped short, carrying a Keyblade, different from the one he used to defend Giroro and the others. The guard of this Keyblade appears to be two shooting stars. The blade of it is blue and decorated with stars, with the design at the end a crescent moon and star, making it the teeth of the blade. At a star at the bottom the blade, the keychain is the design of a crescent moon at the end. The blade catches the attention for both the male and the soldier Keronian.

The King then brings out a strange object. It appears to be a form of star, but the star has a lightning bolt as a point. It was glowing as Mickey lifts it up and chanted "Alakazam!"

The shard began to glow as the king was covered in an aura, changing into a shooting star like, but suddenly he gave surprised reactions as the star starts bounding off in random directions, until it stopped high in the sky. Giroro gave annoyed groan, while the other male gave an intrigued one as he walks up towards the steps of the tower and entered it. The area glows with a bright light with Giroro covering his eyes again.

When Giroro uncovers them, his friends reappeared, but are still frozen in place. He looked down to his still faintly glowing star before he puts back into the buckle as well as the photos in order. After he closes up the the buckle and puts the belt over his left shoulder, the star that was still glowing from within the buckle stops glowing, and time looked to of resumed. The Keronians then noticed Giroro standing still for a moment before Keroro asked, "Hey, Giroro? Everything alright de arimasu?"

Giroro gave a bit of a movement before nodding. "I'm alright." He replied before following along.

**Tower: Entryway**

As our six heroes walk inside, they silently watch as two figures in black cloaks were seen walking up the stairs, and into a green glowing portal. "Who were those guys, de arimasu?" Keroro asked the others.

"They looked to be wearing the same black cloak as King Mickey, so maybe they're allies?" Pururu replied.

"Or could they be enemies?" Dororo questioned further.

"Only one to find out then- we follow them." Giroro suggested. The others gave their positive response before following along.

**Wayward stairs**

-Laughter and Merriment-

The Keronians continued to walk up the stairs to see the two figures looking to the entrance to the next room. The Keronians quietly try to get as close as possible to try to listen in. "We wait them here, Onii-san?" The smaller figure asked the larger one.

"Of course! I mean, they should arrive here sooner or later, so we can wait here!" The larger figure replied, not knowing about the Keronians watching the two.

"So I guess it was here we needed to go after all, desu." Tamama whispered to the others.

"But what if they were here already, but passed right by us, Onii-chan?" The child said worried.

"First of all, stop calling me Onii-chan or Onii-san." The older brother scolded his little sister. "Just call me brother like everyone else calls their older brother. Most people don't know what a weeaboo is, and I don't want to be berated by Atlanta again!"

The other Keronians somehow feel as though the two's behavior and voices sounded a bit familiar to them…but the name they said definitely got them thinking. "And second, they virtually have no way off this tower in the middle of nowhere! We can easily trap them." The taller one continued.

"But what if they manage to get their ship AND get by us? The army's gonna get mad at us if we lose them!" The smaller figure said, regarding an outside possibility. "And besides, It's a force of habit of mine! I can't help it, okay Onii-san?"

The other 6 keronians gave their unique bored expressions. When the taller figure turned his head to the right and gave a startled gasp. "Er, sis? They're here." The taller figure said.

The shorter figure then gave a startled gasp before the two scrambled around a bit before standing in position. The other 5 Keronians gave sweatdrops while Kururu gives his usual "Ku ku ku." "Looks like those two finally caught on." The yellow Keronian said as the music fades out.

The two try to regain their composure before the taller begins by saying, "Well… we were being followed, kiddo."

"Onii-chan, why didn't you say anything earlier?" The smaller figure asked the taller figure.

"Wait, I know you!" Keroro said with a surprised expression. "Though you may be slightly shorter than her… Rabbi?" Keroro said with a confused expression.

The shorter figure sounded annoyed as she holds her right fist towards the green Keronian, saying, "My name isn't Rabbi! It's O-"

The Taller figure stops the short figure by quickly saying "SHH!" and she looked towards the taller figure. The Taller figure then looks towards the green Sargent. "Forgive me sister here. She was supposed to be in character at this point." The Taller explained.

The other figure gave a taunting sticking tongue taunt raspberry at the taller figure and the other Keronians gave sweat drops on response. "But that aside, we didn't think you would arrive so late, but then again, that's because you landed on the wrong world…Keroro Platoon."

-Shaded Truths-

Keroro croaked "Gero?" as he blinks twice. "How did you know who we are, de arimasu?" Keroro questioned.

"That could only mean two things…" Giroro said as he summons a gun and points it at the cloaked figures. "Either you guys are supposed to be guards that know about us…or you're agents from the Keron army to drag us back to Pekopon."

"Nice guess on the second one!" The smaller figure said with a bit of O sign above her.

"The wrong world?" Dororo parroted. "Then that means we were supposed to of land here after all, de gozaru!"

"Right again!" The Taller figure said as both he and the smaller figure get into a stance. "Kiddo, I'll disarm the red one! You take the ninja!" The taller figure ordered.

"Right!" The smaller figure replied and they both darted forward.

Giroro was about to fire his gun with the taller figure summons a black blade resembling the shape of the Yang symbol from the Yin and Yang symbol and a brown handle in his left hand and slashes Giroro's gun into two pieces, catching the Corporal off guard. The same figure then did a form of open hit on Giroro's stomach, knocking him back. But as he was knocked back, the figure took the belt Giroro wore and his eyes widen in response before the figure used his knee to hit him down the stairs. Giroro tried to rise, but was weakened from exhaustion for only he and the taller figure knows for some reason- "Without that belt, you can't fight anymore!" The taller figure said, holding Giroro's belt up Giroro was at the entrance of the room giving a large growl at the boy.

Dororo places his right hand on the blade he carries and drew his sword, but the smaller figure drew a sword too from her right hand. It was a white blade bearing in the shape of Yin from the Symbol of Yin and Yang, with a brown handle. The two then clashed blades with each other but the figure's side made her easily win the fight, knocking the sword out of the Ninja's hand, but with the ninja catching it. "Hey…. Want to play a little game?" The smaller figure quickly commented.

"Game?" Dororo parroted. As the music fades out.

"It goes like this. Look at Keroro, then back to me." The figure instructed.

Blue Keronian gave a confused grunt but did as instructed. "Now listen carefully." The smaller enigma begins as the figure begins to explain a strangely complicated set of lines that Dororo followed. "Look at your friends. Now back to me. Now back to your friends. Back to me again. I do not look like your friends. I'm pointing at you. What's in your hand? Back to me. I have it! It's your sword! Look up. Back to me. Your sword's gone! Where is it? It's in your sword's sheath! Look up. Back down. I have the blade and sheath now! Look down. Your hands and feet are together. Look again! Your hands and feet are now tied up with a rope. Look up. I'm giving you a smile because fell you fell for a complicated trick I just made on the spot to trick you into being trapped after remembering where I got the idea from. You're now on your back."

Dororo blinked and then looked. His hands and feet are indeed tied up, and he is on his back, with the taller figure holding his sword while pointing her right index finger at him. He gave a surprised expression before saying "You're horrible!" at the taller figure with his completely white in bewilderment.

The poor ninja was then crying anime tears while twitching a bit. Normally he would get out of the trap like this easy, but for one he's disarmed, and for two, he was tricked. A form of switch diagram appears over the poor ninja's head, and when it did, the circuit looked to be on the 'off position, until it moved to the 'on' position. When the switch activated, Dororo was suddenly over at a corner, huddled up with a depression aura. (_Didn't want to do that to him, but I have no chance against his speed…_) The smaller figure said, making her sword disappear.

The smaller figure looked at the yellow Keronian with a bit of grim look before the Keronian said "I quit."

This caused the female figure to give a bit of a confused, "Huh? B-But we didn't even fight!"

"It's because I can." Kururu replied before giving a quick "Ku ku!"

The Smaller figure looked bewildered. "I didn't have to do much of anything for the tadpole. I all did was give him a lot of snacks and he starts to chow down on them." The taller figure said, pointing to the happily eating Tamama.

Keroro and Pururu took a bit of a stance before the Sargent said. "Those two easily utilized the Keroro Platoon's weaknesses and even subdued two of our greatest fighters, de arimasu!" Keroro said, regarding the situation. He obviously looked scared.

"Well, they still have me to deal with!" Pururu told the Sargent before summoning her medical needle.

But before the Chief Medic could land a hit as she charged forward, The taller figure then said something that made her instantly stop; "Don't bother trying, granny!"

This caused the Lilac Keronian to instantly stop dead in her tracked, and after large pop, she was then seen huddled near a corner beside Dororo, murmuring to herself, as lettering referring to her called 'age' condition. Keroro was now all alone as he shuddered. Half of the platoon was held down and defeated, while the other 2 refused to fight and/or just say they are too busy to fight. Even Pururu, a member from another platoon, was immobilized by 1 word. "As you may have noticed, your platoon is pretty much out and even the outside help is not fighting. You're pretty much in trouble!" The shorter figure responded.

"Now all there's left is you, leader of the Keroro Platoon!" The Taller figure said, crossing his arms.

"G-gero?" Keroro croaked. He then looked for something to detour their attention. "Y-you mean Corporal Giroro, de arimasu?" He replied in terror.

The Corporal gave a definite non-amused growl and angry look. The taller figure grabs Keroro by the loose skin on his neck as he said, "We mean you and your Keron star, stupid."

The others could only watch as the taller figure walks into the next room carrying Keroro. The smaller stepped in front of the door to guard the door way.

**Star Chamber**

The figure was still carrying the unfortunate Sargent by the head until he places him down onto the center of the room. The figure then then summoned a black orb from his hand to throw at entrance they entered, and the other entrance as well. Keroro stood upward as he looked at the entrances, which both are sealed. "Hmph… To think, you are in charge of the invasion force on Pekopon." The taller figure said, breaking the silence. "But to list your negative aspects…your childish antics, your gundam model obsessions, your comedic soul, AND your easily distracted mind stands in the way between total domination and complete failure. The Keron army could've fired you from your continual failure. But then again…you guys do work own rate, even for a Grade F Platoon."

"Gero…" Keroro croaked, then asked, "How did you know so much about me and the Keroro Platoon, including the part about us being a Grade F Platoon, de arimasu? Either the army gave a lot of information about to you and the others…" Keroro then pointed at the figure. "or maybe you knew us from somewhere before de arimasu!"

The taller figure didn't say a word, but then he starts to laugh a bit before the taller figure fell over laughing, holding his sides. Keroro looked to be confused before the taller figure calmed down and stood up. "Your right on the second guess, Sargent Keroro." The figure finally said.

The figure then began to glow starts to glow in a dark greyish light. When he did, the cloaked figure's cloak and body shrunk down to a size of a Keronian, around Keroro's same size. The figure then tosses off the cloak and Keroro gave a surprised expression upon seeing the new form of the figure.

-The 13th Floor-

The figure standing before Keroro is another Keronian. This one is a black tadpole Keronian, wearing a red headgear similar to Keroro's headgear. The Keronian also bore red abstract marks on his face and even over the tadpole lines. On the stomach bore 3 red marks going at a vertical, with red skin instead of black skin on the forearms. Over the stomach markings, the Star looked to be black in color, with a lighter color shade of black wings, with the forehead symbol bearing the same symbol as the stomach. He opened his eyes, showing blue eyes that look really similar to Tamama's eyes. "O…Omnini !" Keroro exclaimed in disbelief, revealing the identity of the figure.

"That's Private Third Class Omnini, Sargent Keroro." 'Omnini' said, correcting the green Keronian.

"S-Santouhei, de arimasu?" Keroro said in confusion. "You're in the army now, de arimasu?"

"Yep!" Omnini replied with a proud look on his face. "Omnini Santouhei, or Private 3rd class Omnini! Guess you still remember me after all!"

"Wait a second, Omnini-dono!" Keroro called out with large bushy eyebrows. "You mean the army asked YOU to hunt us down, de arimasu?"

"Me, and my little sister, new recruit Omimi, to be exact." The teenage Keronian corrected.

Keroro then had a shocked look as his jaw was hanging out. The Sargent couldn't believe it. Half of his platoon were subdued… by mere _children_? Nevertheless, the teenage Keronian standing before him is a Private third class, one of lowest rankings there is in the Keron army. And the other figure was his younger sister, who is a new recruit. But sure, they know Dororo, Giroro, Pururu, and Tamama's weaknesses, but how can they easily defeat them? But then a bigger question crossed his mind…

"How did you guys get your hands on Grade A Pekoponian Suits, de arimasu?" Keroro exclaimed in a bit of frustration.

"Ah, me and Omimi were once Grade A invaders, until a few events got us lead to degrading, all the way down to Grade D invaders. But we were allowed to keep the Grade A suits, though." Omnini answered.

(_Oh, well that explains a lot._) Keroro muttered in his thoughts, but then he realized something strange in that sentence… "Grade…_A_ INVADERS, DE ARIMASU!" Keroro exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah…I'm kind of surprised about that myself, actually." The tadpole admitted.

"I thought Dororo's mother was taking care of you and Omimi-dono, de arimasu!" Keroro exclaimed.

Omnini blinked at Keroro's reaction. "Dororo? Isn't he named Zeroro?" Omnini said in a confused tone.

"Ah, so I guess Dororo didn't get a chance to tell you that he changed his name, de arimasu." Keroro answered. "But wait a second, I thought the Keron army doesn't exactly let children join the ranks, de arimasu?"

"Well, I managed to get into the army because of how I raced through school with my abilities and intelligence. As for Omimi, I made arrangements that she continued school while she participated in the army. Besides, I heard a rumor that one kid was actually asked to join the army because he was really talented in mechanics." The teen frog alien explained to the Sargent. "But let's not dawdle on the details, okay? AS you probably of found out, me and Omimi were asked by the army to bring you guys back to Pekopon. We saw you guys leaving for the Worlds without any proper authorization."

Keroro gave a bit of an annoyed expression giving a bit of a fish lip mouth while looking away while whispering, "Stool pigeons…" Then the green Keronian remembers something. "W-wait a second! We were asked to ask out! From a King, de arimasu!"

The tadpole gave an expression that doesn't believe the adult's story. "Is that some lame brained excuse to throw me off track, Keroro?" He lamely commented.

"No, it's true! We did get a letter, de arimasu!" Keroro tried to explain.

"Well, unless you have it then there's no way I can believe a stupid a story like that! I'm not a kid anymore! But as much as I don't want to, I'm going to have to kick your but right here, and drag everyone back to Pekopon to have you guys court martialed by the army." Omnini explained as the music faded out.

Omnini lifts out his hands, and the Yin and Yang symbol emerged from the ground that reached up to his hands. Omnini then grabbed the black dot from the yin side with his right hand, and white dot from the Yang side with his left hand. He then pulls the symbol apart and the Yin symbol becomes the brown handle of the blade with the Yang part of it going into the handle and becoming the blade of it. When the blade appeared to be floating in front of the tadpole, he took it into his left hand as –Dark Impetus- starts playing in the background! "Gero!" Keroro croaked as he pulls out his energy saber.

"You can't win this fight with that sword alone!" The tadpole taunted.

After a few seconds of a staredown, Omnini charges forward and attempts to slash Keroro. The adult dodges the attack and made a blow of his own, attacking with a quick swipe from his sword, dealing damage. The figure jumped back, created a black orb in his right hand before throwing at Keroro, who dodges it. The Orb returned to the tadpole who catches it and the energy reenters his body before he threw two more orbs. Keroro jumped around and attacked with Blitz, dealing damage to the Private, but he guards on the second hit and hit the floor with his sword, creating a shockwave that pushes the Sargent back. The Tadpole used this opportunity to attack with sword, dealing a slow, but hard hitting combo on the unfortunate adult, knocking him back. The Sargent looked to be slightly injured before countering with sliding dash with his sword, knocking the Teenage frog back before throwing his sword dealing further damage. The Teenage figure looked really angered he dashes after Keroro with the Sargent having a frightened look before running in a circle to hopefully outrun him. "Gero~!" Keroro screamed while being terrified.

"Oh, quit running your coward!" Omnini exclaimed. "The only way you can win is that you forget about your fears and focus the battle at hand! To be a great leader, you have to find a way to keep yourself calm and show no fear to increase the morale of your troops! In a middle of the battle, try thinking about what your friends go through if they were in your position right now! You try being in their shoes!"

The Tadpole stopped running and jumped to the center of the circle, to summon his black orb from before. "And I mean it in a Metaphorical sense!" The Private continued.

"But I'm not much of a fighter, de arimasu!" Keroro exclaimed while slowing down to catch his breath."

"Then you pretty much lose then!" The black tadpole exclaimed as he throws his orb at Keroro's face.

When the black orb hits the poor Keronian, and it explodes on contact and caused the Sargent to fall to the floor with a daze expression and a black afro on his head. When Keroro tried to stand up from the earlier attack and pulled the afro off of his head, Omnini summoned a second orb and blasted the Sargent yet again and repeated but with more orbs before the Sargent looked to burned to a crisp with the removed afro suddenly back on his head again. After the barrage of 10 orbs, Keroro was sprawled on the ground looking burnt, with the afro still on his head. "Sorry, Keroro, but I gotta what I'm ordered to do. All your subordinates are pretty much out, and you pretty much don't have enough energy to stand up." The tadpole said walking forward. "Better to give up now than continuing to resist." The music stops at this point.

"I…I'm not giving up…" Keroro said. This caused The Black and red tadpole to do a take.

The Keronian Sargent begins to stand up from the barrage of orb attacks. "I may not be a good fighter…but I'm not through yet… My subordinates…no…my friends…are counting on me to be a good leader, de arimasu…!" Keroro struggled to say as he stands up on his feet with sword at the ready. Just then, shortly after removing the afro from his head the Keron Star flashed, catching Omnini's eyes.

(_What the…Normally he'd be ready to quit whenever he gets the chance, but this time he changed… His Keron Star even flashed with a light!_) Omnini contemplated what he sees before him.

Keroro begins to glow with a green Aura as he looked to be calling a form of hidden power from within as the Keron Star starts shine with a brilliant light as –Keroro RPG Boss Theme 1- starts playing. His sword begins to change color as well, as the energy saber turns green instead of pinkish red, and the soot looked to of cleared off him. Keroro then swung his sword as it flashed and Keroro looked to of sped up as he charges forward, catching Omnini off guard with a swift combo. "W…What?" Omnini exclaimed from the attack as he gets knocked upward into the air.

Keroro followed suit and delivered a swift aerial combo in midair before slamming the black and red tadpole back with a strong combo. The Private third class managed to recover from the attack and attacked by using a combo, but as a result, Keroro was able to counter with a swift blow and delievered his blitz attack from earlier, landing all three hits. The Sargent lurched forward with his Sliding Dash to deal damage before his Aura starts to escalate in size. "I'll show the true power of the Keron Star, de arimasu!" Keroro called out before pointing his sword towards the tadpole. "Star Warrior Finisher: Keron Star Blade!"

A Yellow light shot out of Keroro's Green blade, and when it hits the ground near Omnini, it expands into a wide circle with a strange field, and then Keroro slid forward with his feet still on the ground before doing a sweeping attack to deal damage to the black and red Keronian, with Keroro calling out "One!" as he passes by.

Omnini made an opportunity to dash, but for reason, he seemed to be stuck in one place, no matter how many steps he took. He looked really worried. (_I…I can't move! Why can't I move?_) The tadpole exclaimed in his thoughts. He was then hit by another lunging sweep by Keroro as he called out "Two!" but from a different angle of the attack.

(_Wait a second… Immobilization? Stuck in one place? That can only mean…_) The trapped Keronian began to thought as he was struck by another attack, with Keroro calling out "Three!" passing by another direction.

(_I've been hit by a __Bind__ Spell!_ _And this yellow space is a Binding Zone!_) Omnini exclaimed in his thoughts, revealing what he's trapped in before he was hit by another lunging sweep by Keroro, who called out "Four!" As he passed by.

(_No good… but what's he doing anyway?_) Omnini wondered as he looks and hits by a fifth sweeping hit.

Keroro stops the attack and turns to Omnini as he exclaims, "Five, de arimasu!"

"Wait, so you managed to immobilize and held me down by magic while hitting me with attacks from your sword? That's all?" Omnini said, looked to be a bit mocking. He then smiled. "I can easily heal that with a-"

Keroro interrupted the Tadpole by clearing his throat, and then gives a "Gerori" as he points to the ground.

"Po…" Omnini said after he was interrupted and looked to the ground "tion…Ohhhh CRAP!"

The whole ground was lighted with a green star pattern on the ground before Keroro stuck his sword into the ground, causing the whole star to light up yellow, including the center, causing Omnini to yell in pain at the attack as the music ends.

* * *

IDENTIFICATION SYSTEMS ACTIVATED. LOADING NEW DATA…

DATA LOADED. POSTING INFORMATION ON MAGIC: BIND…

Bind: A Magic spell used to immobilize enemies in place, preventing any movement, although it does prevent running in place. It comes in two variants- Binding Strike, which targets one enemy, and the Bind Spell itself, which creates a zone to prevent targets caught in the 'Binding Zone' from moving around. It appears the move Keroro used also uses Bind.

DATA INFORMATION FOR SPELLS ADDED. ACTIVATING STANDBY MODE…

* * *

**Wayward Stars**

Outside of the room, they heard Omnini scream in pain.

"Omnini!" The shorter figure exclaimed.

Giroro's eyes turned blue upon hearing the name, but with a surprised expression and parroted, "Omnini? Then you're-"

Before the corporal finished, the smaller figure ran into the room. Giroro tried to follow, but he tripped.

**Star Chamber**

Omnini collapsed from the earlier attack with his weapon disappearing. The energy disperses from the doors as Omnini drops Giroro's belt, with the rectangular buckle opening up dropping its contents. Keroro looked surprised upon seeing the red seashell star. (_He had that with him, de arimasu?_) He exclaimed in his thoughts.

"Y…you got me…Keroro-san…" Omnini said weakly.

"BROTHER!" The other figure said as she ran into the room. She ran over to Omnini's side, who was injured.

The Red and black Tadpole gave a bit of a weak laugh as he said, "I been through worse situations than this, huh kiddo?"

"Onii-chan, just sit tight! I'll get you back to the ship as soon as possible alright?" The cloaked figure said in distress.

"Omimi-dono, calm down! Omnini-dono still has a spare potion with him, de arimasu!" Keroro said, trying to calm down the cloaked figure.

"He does? A-and how'd you guess it was me?" The figure replied. Afterward, the figure was glowing in a white light before changing sizes to that of a Keronian, only smaller by 4 inches. The figure removes her hood. It was indeed a Keronian, but with her skin looked to be as white as snow, with black visible tadpole lines. She also wore a blue headgear a similarity with to Dororo's headgear with yellow eyes that looked exactly in appear to that of Tamama. Her forehead symbol was a white star with wings. She then dug a potion from Omnini, and gave a relieved sigh before having Omnini drink it before his injuries from battle were healed.

"Okay, I'm alright." The black and red tadpole said looking confused from the potion's immediate effects.

The other Keronians walked in to see the two figures in their true forms. "Omnini-san? Omimi-chan?" Tamama exclaimed.

The black and red tadpole notices the Pendant from earlier and takes a quick photo using his device from the Prologue with no one noticing it. Giroro then noticed Keroro injured and more importantly to him his belt and belongings laid out on the floor. He quickly gathered the stuff before he put the belt back on with a relieved look before anyone noticed. Keroro, however gave a bit of an non-amused reaction because he saw the earlier mentioned red seashell star.

"Wait a second there… Guys… What you guys are doing is an act of treason!" Omnini yelled. "Do you guys understand-"

"It's okay, de arimasu!" Keroro interrupted. "We were asked out here by the sender of this letter!" Keroro said, taking out the letter he carried and passes it to the white and blue tadpole.

When the two looked at the letter, the blinked at is before giving a startled scream. "IT'S REAL!" Omimi exclaimed.

"So, uh…" Omnini began before whipping out his device again took a picture of the letter. He then gave a nervous smile. "I guess what you guys doing right now isn't an act of treason after all. Okay, Omimi, we're leaving."

The White tadpole gave a bit of startled gesture. "Huh?"

"Don't worry we'll let the army know what's happening, so hopefully you guys won't get into trouble." The black and red tadpole explained before standing upright and walking out of the room, with Omimi picking up the cloak her older brother tossed off and running after him.

"Gero…" Keroro croaked before falling to his knees in exhaustion.

The others gave surprised reactions, aside from Kururu, upon seeing Keroro fall to his knees. "Keroro-kun!" Pururu exclaimed before a thought came to her and she took out the Potion from earlier. She had Keroro drank the potion, and his injuries seemed to of healed right up before Keroro looked to be back at full strength.

"Thanks, Pururu-chan!" The Sargent said to the Chief Medic as –A walk in Andante- begins playing. He then faced the others. "Guys, you wouldn't believe me if I told you this, but-"

"We know- Omnini and Omimi were the ones sent by the army to go follow us." Giroro said, interrupting Keroro. He then lowered his head. "But… how can we be defeated by a pair of children?"

"More like a pair of children warriors that has been training to avenge their mother and father." Dororo explained, crossing his arms. "Have you forgotten their strenuous trial de gozaru, Giroro-dono?"

The Corporal looks away with a "Tsk… So they have gotten stronger."

The Lance Corporal then added, "But I thought mother was taking care of them, de gozaru? Well, as far as I can remember, de gozaru."

"Omnini-dono graduated school a couple years back, and he made arrangements for Omimi-dono to be in the army while she goes through school, de arimasu!" Keroro started. "And not only that, they were formally Grade A invaders!"

The other platoon members and even Pururu looked bewildered upon hearing that. "That black and red tadpole is a genius." Kururu said in a bit frustrated voice. "But then again, he knows better than to mess with me. Ku kukukuku!" The yellow Keronian said in a calmer voice.

"But they are Grade D invaders now, de arimasu." Keroro continued.

"Well, at least they won't be after us anymore. I'm sure they'll be alright, desu!" Tamama said with a cheerful look.

"But why were they here in the first place?" Pururu asked.

"They were the ones who saw us leaving Pekopon, and even were the ones the army sent to come after us, de arimasu!" Keroro finished. "Besides, with that image of the King's letter, that should the proof we need that we had a reason to enter the worlds, de arimasu."

"That's good. At least we won't be as much trouble with the army as we thought, de gozaru." Dororo replied with a semi relieved look on his face.

Then Giroro realized something. "Wait, when they were talking about Atlanta berating Omnini…" He started. "Could they mean the same Atlanta we know as well?"

Keroro had his hands behind his head when he replied, "Could be, de arimasu!" He then realized something important as the music fades out. "Oh, I almost forgot. Giroro, you wouldn't happen to bring something like this along, would you?" The Sargent asks as he brings out his Green seashell star.

Pururu, Dororo and the Corporal sees the star with a shocked look before looking towards Keroro. "Keroro-kun, did you actually brought along your Wayfinder with you?" Pururu said with a bit of an intrigued look in her face. "And right after you said that it was pretty much 'girly' stuff as well."

"Well, Giroro brought his along as well, de arimasu!" Keroro retorted, with Giroro giving an intrigued look. He then gives a bit of a sigh and after turning around, he took out his 'Wayfinder' as well.

"You brought yours, too, de gozaru?" Dororo asked. He then dug out something from behind him. He then pulled out a third seashell star. This one looked exactly like the other two in shapes and how it was made, with only differences that the color was blue in the center with the outer parts of it turning to grey in color, and the center symbol was a yellow four pointed star.

Pururu actually had a bit of a tear in her eye as she quickly wiped it as -Destiny's Union- starts playing in the background. "I can't believe you guys brought those with you…" She admitted. "Well, so did I as a matter of fact."

She then took out a seashell star of her own. Like the others, the shape and materials that made it matched. The colors are symbols are different. This one was pink in the center turning yellow to the outer edges. The center symbol bore Pururu's Heart symbol. "No way! We actually had the same thought of taking those with us, de arimasu!" Keroro exclaimed as each one held their Wayfinders out.

Tamama and Kururu had no idea what was going on, but Tamama gave a bit of a guess; "You guys made those when you were children, desu?" he asked.

Pururu shook her head as she said, "No. We had these ever since the incident on Keron ended 11 years ago. I was the one who made them, after seeing and hearing what they were."

"They were supposed to represent an unbreakable connection, since their shape is similar to star shaped fruit that a world carries, de arimasu!" Keroro explained.

"It's supposed to represent an unbreakable connection, de gozaru!" Dororo explained with a cheerful look.

"Um, no offense to you guys, but isn't it kind of… I don't know…childish to believe in that fairy tale?" Tamama said, trying not to offend them.

Pururu gave a slight nervous giggle with a sweatdrop, as well as the others who carried the wayfinders as well, before trying to change the subject by saying, "How about we continue to go up the tower?"

The other three nodded as well before putting their Wayfinders away and going out the other entrance.

* * *

DATA SYSTEMS ACTIVATED. ADDITIONAL DATA ADDED. ADDING NEW DATA…

NEW DATA APPLIED. ABILITY SCAN COMPLETE. ACTIVATING COMMAND STYLE DATABASE.

Keroro Learned the Star Warrior Command Style!

EQUIPMENT DATABADE ACTIVATED. NEW EQUIPMENT ADDED…

Green Energy Saber: A Powered up version of the usual Saber Keroro wields. It is as green as Keroro. The weapon is active when Keroro activates the Star Warrior Command Style.

REPORTS CONCLUDED FOR NEW EQUIPMENT. ACTIVATING STANDBY MODE.

* * *

**Sorcerer's Loft**

In a new room, there were at least a few bookcases, a black board, and a center desk. Sitting behind the desk, was a tall looking man wearing a blue robe, and a hat that matches the exact design of the of cone shape on the train. He looked to have a long bushy grey beard. He looked to have his eyes closed and looked down to the desk until he looked up and forward, with his eyes opened. "It appears that guests I've been waiting has finally arrived."

End of Chapter 3.

DATA FILE ACTIVATED. NEW DATA ACQUIRED. BEGINNING UPDATING PROCESS…

UPDATE COMPLETE. LISTING UPDATED DATA…

Omnini (Replacing Taller figure )  
Rank: Private 3rd Class (Santouhei)  
First Appearance: Prologue  
Occupation: Older Sibling and Leader of Winged Star Siblings  
Owned by: Author (Flagstealer on or Chainedfool on dA)

Omimi (Replacing Smaller figure)  
Rank: New Recruit (Shinpei)  
First Appearance: Prologue  
Occupation: School Student, Younger sibling, and current second in command of Winged Star Siblings  
Owned by: Author (Flagstealer on or Chainedfool on dA)

8 Characters Cannot be identified until more data is acquired.

Keroro Report 1:

Arriving in the new world, named Twilight Town, we hope that the coordinates could lead us to where we were supposed to go.

We met 3 Youths in town who call themselves the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee. Apparently, their jobs is take care of the town, but all are they doing is causing mischief to a trio we met as well as others.

The Trio we met- Hayner, Pence, and Olette- discovered us after Pururu met and battled the leader of the committee. But they seemed to be really friendly. In fact, they wanted to keep our existence a secret. They even gave us directions and helped us find the identity of the King Mickey.

But before we left, we confronted new enemies different from the ones that attacked Keron 11 years ago. But the strangest things of all were those creatures bore symbols similar to that of the Mark of Mastery. They didn't seem to go after Giroro until he attacked them for some reason…that is, until he attacked them. When they seem to be endless, that's when King Mickey jumped in and attacked the beings to save us.

Before we left for the train's destination, Hayner, Pence, and Olette gave us tickets to board the train when they didn't have to. I guess a little kindness can go a long way… even if we are supposed to be enemies

Keroro

DATA FILE UPDATE COMPLETED. ACTIVATING STANDBY MODE.

* * *

Keromake: Message for one!

The audience sees an answering machine in the view. The message starts to play, with the voice belonging to Omnini as he said, "Hey, there! I was hoping to reach you! Listen, Giroro and the others are alright! They should be in the safe zone! It turns out that they had a reason of getting into the worlds after all. They got a letter and everything, from a real king and such! I can send you the image. By the way…I saw something and took a picture of what was in Giroro's Belt. Maybe you should check it out."

The image shows a couple of face down images, Giroro's Wayfinder, and the locket on a screen, with a faint reflection of Atlanta visible giving a bit of a surprised grunt before saying, "That's my pendent."

Back with Giroro and the others, Giroro was carrying the locket he brought out. "I'll give this back to you." He quietly said before putting it away.

"Did you say something, Giroro?" Keroro commented looking to the Corporal.

"You didn't hear anything." The Corporal replied in a bit of a defensive tone.

* * *

Next Time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II FM:  
Our 6 heroes reach the top of the tower to meet the master of the tower, Master Yen-Sid. The Keronians then learned about the past threats, and the newer threats as well as their reminded connections to the keybearers. Objectives aside, the Keronian then obtained their ways of advanced Camouflage…

Next time:  
Of Humans and Monsters

Character Hints… AGAIN? (Just the one this time… Or not.)

Character Hint: When Omnini was talking about a rumor regarding a Keronian kid with mechanical training, it happens to be true. Figure out the name and you get a cookie,

Please Review, Comment, and DO NOT flame!

**Yeah… The Keromake is more cute than funny. Not even much that I know of. ^^;**


	5. 04: Of Humans and Monsters

Warning: The following you're about to read contains violence, language, blood (in future chapters) possible awkward moments, hilarious moments, possible spoilers to games and anime, and possible scenes that can either make you say the "What the heck just happened," or "Whoa…"

Last time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix:  
Our 6 Heroes arrive to where the train took them- A tower in a sea of stars. But before they even took their first steps into the tower, Giroro sees a vision of a familiar male (to at least him) and King Mickey. When the group entered the tower, they were confronted by two cloaked figures, who turned out to be two Keronian children the 6 knows. But looks can be deceiving as the two disarmed and weakened Giroro, distracted Tamama, immobilized Pururu, and even tricked Dororo. Forcing to go one on one with older brother of the two, Keroro fights Omnini only to be overpowered. But then Keroro counters by activating his hidden power, The Star Warrior Command Style. After showing the letter to possibly help clear any misunderstanding, our 6 Heroes continue up the tower.

Chapter 4: Of Heroes and Monsters

We enter to see Omnini and Omimi, wearing their cloaks but their hoods down, at the front of the Tower with the device Omnini used to call the Supreme Commanders out and after pressing a button, a new Keronian appear onscreen. It is an adult male Keronian with its skin color looked to be a form of greyish blue, eyes a darker shade of aforementioned color with a white dot making it look like a pupil, purplish blue flapless headgear with a white hexagon on the forehead with a red star on the center of it and a standout spike on the topmost side of it. He appears to be wearing a green uniform of some kind with a yellow star on a white pentagram. "This is Warrant Officer Bariri here." The Keronian spoke. He before doing a take and then said, "Ah, it's you two! You two are Private Third Class Omnini and New Recruit Omimi!"

-CODE 966-

"Hey, Bariri!" Omnini replied. "We were hoping to reach the Supreme Commanders. What's going on?"

"Ah, they're busy with a meeting at the moment, so they requested that all calls to them will be redirected to me for at least a little while until their meeting is complete." The Warrant Officer explained. "I was asked to temporarily be here today before I go back to the planet. So why are you two calling here?"

"We're here to give an update on the Keroro Platoon and Chief Medic Pururu's unauthorized access into the worlds." Omimi replied.

However, shortly after she finished the sentence, Bariri was right against the screen, startling the two. "Pururu-san? She's in trouble with the army?" Bariri exclaimed.

"Calm down, Loud mouth!" Omnini replied in an annoyed tone. "The update regards to their reason of entering the worlds."

The overacting Warrant Officer backs away from the screen for Omnini to press a button and shows a clean image of the letter he took. The Keronian adult gave a bit of a nod before replying, "There is data regarding a Keyblade Master named Mickey."

"We know about it. We weren't Grade A invaders for nothing, you know." The black and red tadpole explained. "We're just wondering if you can pass this to Supreme Commanders if you can."

Bariri nods at this and replies, "I'll see what I can-"

But then he was interrupted by a passing officer, who looked towards them and reads the letter. Omnini gives a form of blink as did Omimi. The figure was wearing a black and white cloak that also partially covered his face, showing an adult Keronian face underneath the hood with black skin. The cloak itself is black mostly with a small bit of white on the left on side, and the opposite- mostly white with some black- on the right. His hands looked somewhat odd. His left hand is white in color with a black dot on the back of it, while the other hand is black like is his skin, but with a white dot on the black of the hand The Warrant Officer flinched in response before saying the name of the cloaked figure-

"M-Major Suhaha!"

The two tadpole blinked at each other before Omimi replied, "Suhaha Shōsa?"

"You mean Major, you Weeaboo." Omnini rudely corrected.

"HEY!" Omimi replied in an angry look and tone. "Don't call me that! I told you it's a force of habit!"

Suhaha didn't look to say a word before he was writing down some papers and handing it Bariri. But after The Warrant officer received the papers, the Major said to him, with a voice sounding like an old man… Look if he were voiced by Greg Baldwin who's voicing an old man from a particular series about elementals, you'd know the person he can be really like at times. "These should cover the Keroro Platoon's as well as Pururu and one other's authorizations to enter the worlds."

(_Huh… This is the first time I seen Major Suhaha and I swear I seen him somewhere before…_) The Black and red Tadpole contemplated, looking to the cloaked figure. But When Omnini looked closely, he sees the Major's eyes; on the left it's yellow, and on the right it's blue, but set in an expression to be look gentle looking. Omnini gave a couple of confused blinks before shaking it off.

"I don't know how to thank you, Major!" Bariri replied with a tear in his eyes.

"Glad to be of assistance." The Major said, sounding a bit happy before he left.

When the now current on screen adult looked to the papers, he blinked when he read the other name other than the 6 listed- "First Lieutenant Garuru? The leader of Garuru Platoon?"

"Giroro's older brother!" Omnini exclaimed. "Okay, this is serious…"

"Let's go tell Keroro and the others!" Omimi agreed.

"Okay, Bariri pass the thing to the Supreme Commanders. And tell them we're going to record what Keroro and the others are up to." The Black and red Tadpole told the adult.

Bariri scratched his head in confusion. "Um… I thought it would be the other way around, what with the ranking and all…" He replied but gives a shrug before saluting. "But nevertheless, roger that!"

Omnini gave a sweat drop before the device shuts off and the tadpole Keronians charge up to the tower as the music ends.

**Moon Chamber**

The 6 Keronians are seen passing through the room. "We should be getting close to the top, de arimasu!" Keroro exclaimed.

"We must be." Dororo agreed. "When we were on the second stair case, I looked below it and saw Omnini and Omimi walking down the stairway we took and then looked up to see an orange aura surrounding a stairway above us. That must clarify that we're close to the top, de gozaru."

"But that still doesn't tell us what we'll find once we get to the top." Giroro explained. "Is it an abandoned tower in the middle of nowhere, or is it a guide to show us the right way?"

"Well, we'll never know when we'll get there." Pururu said. "Let's just keep going!"

But just as the Chief medic said that, a glowing spot appeared on her side. The others gave a confused look before Puruu does as well as she dug out her Wayfinder. Just then it began to shine a bright pink light. Everyone was forced to cover their eyes to prevent being blinded…

When the Lilac Keronian uncovers her eyes, there was no one else with her, except for Keroro who was confused as well. They were outside of the tower again, only to see two people sitting at the entrance. One of them was an anthropomorphic duck with a yellow bill, legs and webbed feet having the same color, and white plumage. He was wearing a tall looking hat that is dark blue with a wide brim and gold lining, and the tip curling a bit in an angular fashion. Although slightly altered, it does bring about resembling a stereotypical witch hat. He wears a navy colored jacket with a blue addition that covers the lower half of his body, with sleeves resembling sweater arms, sporting vertical creases. The jacket he wears has two large buttons down the front of it and two gold lined pattern of ovals looking like King Mickey's ears, as well as a blue belt. He also wears a shorter light blue coat over the jacket well bell like sleeves, gold lined cuffs, a turtleneck collar and two vertical zippers present. This 'person' sitting at the door was sitting beside someone else that catches the chief medic's attention as well.

This one was an anthropomorphic dog with black fur and droopy ears. The being looked to have two puck teeth and three short hairs coming out of his knight's helmet like hat he wears on top. There appears to be a curved blade at the top of the helmet. It appears to wear armor, but mostly on the left half of its upper body, which was pauldren over the left shoulder, a think cylindrical gauntlet covering most of the arm, and metal glove as well as metal armlet on the upper arm. On the other half, there was another armlet but that was about it except for a white glove. He wears a sleeveless orange shirt on top of a high yellow collar and overtop of it, an oblong blue piece of clothing over the right half of the body, held on by a black strap attached to the yellow star shaped buttons. The dog being's pants are and orange with noticeable down each leg with the bottom of the leg black with gold lining. The shoes are quite large, but armored and the toes being curled upward. The two looked to be sad about something. "Gawrsh, the King must be pretty far away by now…" The dog said.

The duck gave a sigh as well, but Pururu looked intrigued. (_I wonder if those two are Donald and Goofy, the same ones those three kids back in Twilight Town._) She wondered, regarding the two.

She then heard some twinkling from a distance and looked up to… a shooting star looking to be bobbing multiple directions, but heading to the ground- where she stood! Her eyes widen and gave a startled look and yell before making an acrobatic jump out of the way when the star hits the ground. The two animals gave a startled jump and yell and looked towards a glowing blue spot. "King Mickey!" The Duck exclaimed.

But when the light cleared, it was actually someone else than what the two suspected. It caused Pururu to give a gasp upon seeing the person. It was a boy with blue eyes and golden blond hair with spikes on the right side of his hair as if it were windswept, wearing a black and white jacket, a vest with a single button underneath the jacket, and a shirt with a long black collar underneath the vest with balloon like caprice pants. He also wears armor on the stomach underneath the vest, and on the upper left arm, an ornate dull green and grey piece of armor, white edged checkered wristband and armored version of street shoes in hades of dull green and grey. He looked to of land on his stomach, carrying the star Giroro saw in his vision but the boy looked to have eye swirls. "Nope, doesn't look like him." The dog said with disappointment.

(_That's sort of stating the obvious._) A slightly annoyed Pururu said with a bit of a tired look and smile on her face.

The dog gave a bit of a sigh before he did a take and looked at the star with his eyes opened as the boy recovered from his recent 'trip'. "Look! That feller's got the Star Shard the King borrowed!" He exclaimed.

"King?" The boy parroted. He then looked to the 'Star Shard' as he said, "Oh, you must mean Mickey."

The Boy stood up after putting the shard away as he said, "I saw him-"

But before the boy can finish, the two animals walked up to boy, giggling as they pushed the boy towards the tower, with the boy exclaiming, "Hey! Take it easy!"

"Are we glad to see you!" The duck said as they entered the tower.

Pururu tried to follow them, but suddenly it brightens up again, forcing her to cover her eyes.

When the light dimmed down, she was back in the chamber, with the Keroro Platoon confused of what happened. The Medic's Wayfinder stopped glowing as well. "What happened de arimasu!" Keroro exclaimed as he looked to Pururu in surprise.

"I…I don't know!" The Chief Medic answered, who was just as confused as the others. "But… I did see something."

The Lilac Keronian explained what she saw- About seeing two animals that looked somewhat similar to what three kids from Twilight Town described, as well as the part when the boy appeared carrying a strange looking star. Keroro looked shocked upon hearing this. "Y-you saw a vision of Ventus-dono, de arimasu?" The Sargent replied, regarding the boy from the vision his Lilac friend found.

"Yeah." The female Keronian answered.

"Strange…" Giroro said, having everyone look at him. "Before we entered the tower, I saw a 'vision' as well. It was of Terra, seeing King Mickey depart from this tower."

"You too, Giroro?" Dororo exclaimed.

"Well, this is quite the unusual series of events. Ku ku ku!" Kururu replied to the two.

"What does it all mean though, desu?" Tamama asked.

"Maybe…our Wayfinders are trying to tell us something de gozaru." Dororo said, taking out his seashell star.

"Well, if Giroro is seeing visions of Terra-dono, and Pururu-chan just saw a vision of Ventus-dono…" Keroro spoke, beginning to think aloud… He then looked to Dororo, who gave an intrigued look. "It might be possible that Dororo might see a vision of Aqua-dono, de arimasu." Keroro explained.

"M-me?" Dororo replied blinking.

"Well, from what you told the three of us, Aqua was a keybearer and you spent a bit more time with her than Tamama Nitou, de arimasu." The Sargent explained.

"Um… I guess it will be a wait and see scenario then de gozaru." The blue ninja replied rubbing the back of his head with his right hand with a cheerful look and sweat drop.

**Wayward Stairs**

As the 6 adult Keronians reached the top of the stairs and entered the new room, the 2 children Keronian ran in panting. "This place…*Phew*…needs…a fricken…elevator!" Omnini said trying to catch his breath.

"I never…*Whew*…ran that…fast since…gym class…" Omimi commented, also trying to catch her breath.

**Sorceror's Loft**

When the 6 Keronians reached the reached the room, they walked in, being cautious of their surroundings they see the elder from the previous chapter looking towards them, the Keronians took a form of stance before the man smiles and moved his hands in gesture to calm them down before he rose from his and walks towards them. He looks to the ground. "So, you are the Keronians…" He said, looking to the 6.

"Who are you supposed to be, de arimasu?" Keroro asked the man, who looked to be at least 3 times their height.

"I am Yen-Sid." the man answered. "I am a former master of the Keyblade, and King Mickey's Teacher."

"Yen-Sid?" Pururu parroted, looking to the man. "Are you the master of this tower?"

"Correct." Yen-Sid answered. "It appears that you are the Keronians that encountered bearers of the Keyblade before. Am I correct?"

The Keronians nods at this for an answer. "I see…" Yen-Sid said with a slight smile before giving a bit of a serious expression. "Now, have you seen the king yet?"

"We did, back in Twilight Town, desu!" Tamama said with a smile, but it lessens up. "But he ran back into the town in a rush, desu."

The former master lowers his head as he closes his eyes. "I see…" He said, then raising his head and opening his eyes. "It appears that the task of instructing you 6 falls onto my shoulders. We have important matters to discuss. All of which is going to be explained relates to what happened 11 years ago, and now."

-Magical Mystery- starts playing as Yen-Sid walks back to his chair to take a seat in it. He tehn moved his hands around to summon 6 stools for the Keronians to sit on. Each of the Keronians took the opportunity to get onto a stool. Keroro however feels completely nervous as he shakes like a leaf. The door partly opens but not enough for anyone, well, mostly anyone to notice. Omnini and Omimi peer into the room with Omnini using his device to send a live feed. "Now… 11 years ago, you all encountered strange monsters on your home planet, Keron, correct?" The tall elder asked.

"Y-yes…" Keroro replied still nervous. "I-I gotta be honest with you, Yen-Sid. It feels uncomfortable to be speaking with you. It also feels as if we're being interviewed by the men in black back from Pekopon, de arimasu…"

"Do not fret, young Keroro. But as for the interview…" Yen-Sid said, as he flexes his hand and when it did, the door swung open, showing Omnini and Omimi, surprised at the unexpected circumstances. "Perhaps our young guests can come in as well."

"Hi!" Omimi said with a cheerful look, trying to hide the fact that she was surprised as her older, who looked freaked out.

A couple minutes later… Omnini and Omimi were bowing their heads. "We're sorry for intruding." They both said.

"We were also asked by the Keron army to send any proof that the Keroro Platoon was doing some form of activity in the worlds." The Black and red tadpole explained. "We were just following orders."

"I see…" Yen-Sid replied. "Well, if proof is what you require, then you may stay here for the time being."

"You really don't mind?" Omimi responded.

The elder human gives a nod as did the other Keronians. The two gave a relieved sigh before Omnini hands his remote, which is still giving a live feed, to Yen-Sid, who puts it to his right hand side. "But to return what we were saying…" He started. "We must discuss with the creatures sighted on Keron."

The Warlock moved his hands and several lights appeared on the table. A blue light appeared to show a creature. It appears to be a sleek humanoid creature with purple skin, a triangular head, with its Fuchsia colored antennae long and jagged looking the mysterious symbol thorny symbol from the earlier chapter if they come together. It shows red eyes set in an irritated manner as it moves around in jerking twitchy movement. They appear to be the size of the small shadows Keroro saw in his dream. Another light appeared on the left of the light and it shows another being. It appears to be a humanoid shaped creature with three fingered claws and a diamond shaped head with two short thorns on either side of the head. The same symbol was seen emblazoned on the chest of it and its 'eyes' looked to be sorrowful. The entire body was green in color except for some gold trimming. The last to appear (On the right hand side) was one looked to be a mostly purple bottom-heavy creature with its feet curled up at the toes and conical hands with golden colored mitten-like hands. Its head is spherical with two long antennae that hook up sharply. Its stomach region is black with area separating the purple and black a golden trim shaping it like teeth. Its 'Eyes' are set in the happy expression with its symbol on its belly. The adult Keronians (Including Tamama) gave surprised reactions upon seeing those creatures, but the younger ones (Omnini and Omimi) gave intrigued looks at the creatures. "Unversed!" The 6 adults exclaimed, while Omnini and Omimi gave confused expressions.

Kururu gave a bit of a "Tsk…" upon hearing the name Unversed. "Those blasted creatures."

"Indeed. There are representations of the creatures called the Unversed. You encountered them on your planet on your planet, correct?" The Elder responded.

Keroro slammed his hands on the table while he shown an angry look. "Of course we did, de arimasu!" Keroro exclaimed. "They're the ones that caused everyone to be you-"

"Settle down, Keroro." The Human ordered.

The Keronian Sargent looked startled a bit before croaking "Gero…" He then continued with a more calmer look and a bit of a sigh. "They were the ones that created that strange fog that made all of the adults and matured teenagers become children again, de arimasu."

The two younger members looked curiously at the pictures and gives a bit of a glimpse to Yen-Sid. "Um, we never saw these creatures before, Yen-Sid." The Black and Red Tadpole explained. "See, my little sister wasn't born yet, and the creatures never reached the jungle where my family resided."

"So the unversed never reached your home… that's good. However, most of the Keron population, even us, was affected by the fog. However, children and early staged teenage tadpoles seem to be unaffected by the fog." Giroro explained to the two.

"It wasn't long until three key bearers came from the worlds and saved us by defeating the Unversed, and removing the fog, de gozaru." Dororo continued for Giroro.

"Three Keybearers… If I am not mistaken, I do believe you mean these three." Yen-Sid responded before the three representations disappeared.

They were then replaced by three more representations. They were all of three different people- two males and one female. The two males were easily recognizable from the previous flashback – The brown haired man, Terra, and the boy with golden brown windswept hair, Ventus. The third one, however, wasn't as recognizable as the other two. It appears that she looks to be taller than Ventus but shorter than Terra, with blue hair that reaches down her neck and blue eyes. She wears a black and blue high collared halter top with two pink intersecting belts over the chest. She wears a silver 'Mark of Mastery' badge on the belts as well as black shorts. On the arms of this lady are two white bell sleeves and wearing tan pingerless gloves on her hands. She also wears small segmented armor on the upper arms. She also wears black stockings on her legs that reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving bare skin open on the upper thighs. It appears to be two strips of blue cloth draping over the side of the hips, as well a smaller white strip of cloth tied around the waist draped in the same manner. She also wears pointed armored silver boots with a sharp 'hook' on the outer side of each boot. Giroro, Keroro, and Dororo each respond to the three in order of the lights' appearance:

Giroro: "Terra!"  
Keroro: "Ventus!"  
Dororo: "Aqua!"

Omnini looked at the light of 'Aqua' and when a thought bubble appeared over his head, the thought 'him' looked to be blushing a bit with hearts for eyes, saying in the thought, just as other boy fans of her would say, (_Whoa, she looks hot!_) The black and red tadpole then moved his eyes to his white tadpole sister, who seemed to be giving him a look before he was forced to shake his head to clear that thought.

"Yes. It was indeed those three the 6 of you encountered on your home world 11 years ago." Yen-Sid continued.

"Um…excuse, Mr. Yen-Sid, but…what happened to the Unversed?" Tamama asked. "We don't see them on Keron anymore! Did something happen to them, desu?"

The human elder nods at this and said, "It was because Aqua and Ventus eliminated the Leader of the Unversed."

The former Keyblade Master flicks his hand, and a light appears beside Ventus. Of the figure appears, it looks… human. This figure appears to be wearing a red and black organic looking bodysuit with a blackish garment on the back and three belts- one around the waist, and two intersecting belts that held the garment. The figure also wore a silver helmet, with dark glass covering the face. He was also carrying a Keyblade of some kind. The Teeth and head of the Keyblade are black with a red outline and possess a round, cog shape. The handle of the weapon is red with the guard sharing the same color and cog-like shape of the teeth. The shaft of the blade is a predominant shade of grey and sporting a copper-colored gear at the center, with two intersecting black chains wrapped around it, with two more chainswrapped around the base of the shaft the same way. There appears to be two reptilian eyes; one at the headof the blade and the other one embedded in the hilt. The Keychain is made out of three small copper gears with the charm at the end two halves of the gear arranged in an S-shape. Giroro gave a bit of a low growl with the others giving concerned looks. "Who's the guy in black?" Omnini casually asked.

"15 Years ago, Master Xehanort, a Keyblade master interested in the mysteries of the Keyblade War, was once Ventus' original master. But he claimed that Ventus was on the verge of having his consumed by darkness, when in reality, he tried to make Ventus tap into the darkness." Yen-Sid began. "When Ventus wasn't able to live up to his expectations, Xehanort removed the darkness from him, causing the boy to fall into a state of sleep, but yet still alive. However, the darkness of his heart took into a form as you see here on the table; a boy in a mask, known as Vanitas."

"Vanitas…" Keroro parroted.

"But the question was what happened to the Unversed, old man. So what does a kid like him have to do Unversed?" Kururu asked.

"From the information from what I gathered, both from the stars and Terra himself, Vanitas have the ability to create and control the Unversed at will, implying that he is the Original Unversed." The Master explained, causing the other Keronians to give startled reactions. "Being the Original Unversed, as explained, he has the ability to generate the creatures you encountered on Keron. But 11 years ago, as part of a completely despicable plan, Vanitas recombined with Ventus, and as a result created a formidable weapon. But thanks to Aqua, who fought possessed Ventus, and Ventus, who fought Vanitas from the inside, the weapon was destroyed. The results had a price, as well as a benefit. The weapon is created by a fusion of hearts of pure light and darkness joining together; Vanitas' heart being the pure darkness and Ventus' heart being the pure light. When the weapon was destroyed, both Vanitas' and Ventus' hearts had vanished. But with Vanitas gone, the Unversed inevitably disappeared as well."

"Wait…if the heart is gone, then does that mean Ventus-dono is gone too, de arimasu?" Keroro asked the elder.

"And what happened to the other two, Terra and Aqua?" Giroro questioned.

Yen-Sid shook his head. "Ventus' heart has disappeared, but his body did not." He started. "However, his body is still asleep at the safe location Aqua left him. As for the other two… I was not able sense Terra's presence after the battle 11 years ago. And I was not able to detect Aqua's presence either a little while after she finished hiding Ventus' body."

The Corporal and Lance Corporal looked towards each other before lowering their heads, replying, "Understood…"

The three lights on the table vanish as the others look to the Elder. "Now…to discuss what is happening now." He said. "The 6 Keronians that were originally meant to come here must go on an important and perilous journey."

"P-p-perilous, de arimasu?" Keroro parroted in a nervous look and tone.

"What about us, though?" Omnini asked. "Can't we do anything to help?"

"Only if you two wish to help them." The elder replied.

The Winged star siblings looked to each other before nodding with determined looks and look towards the elder and both of them saying, "We'll do it!"

The other Keronians looked concerned, but after seeing how well they can take Giroro and Dororo, that changed around to smiles, although slightly nervous. "Wait, important?" The Corporal replied to the earlier sentence. "Just how important is it? I don't know if your 'stars' told you, but we're in the middle of invading Pekopon, to enslave the inhabitants of the planet."

"But…we didn't seem to be getting anywhere with it, de arimasu." Keroro explained, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's because SOMEBODY was too busy building Gunpla and reading manga to even think of it!" Giroro roared angrily at the Sargent.

"MO-KE-KE!" Keroro angerly yelled with an angry look of his own at the Corporal. "You're one to talk! Last time I checked, you were either busy in la-la land thinking about Natsumi-dono, interfering with some of our plans because of YOUR Interests, or even chatting with Atlanta-chan, de arimasu!"

"YOU take that back!" The corporal argued and soon the two were in a brawl, tugging at each other by the hats or strangling at each other.

The others gave their own reactions to the fight, as did Yen-Sid. "Both of you, ENOUGH." The elder commanded.

The two were still carrying on with their fight. Dororo crossed his arms while flattening his pupils. "This is completely disrespectful, de gozaru." The ninja commented.

"If you two full-metal-idiots are done fighting with each other, we got something more important to do!" Omnini exclaimed.

Just as Omnini finished his sentence, the two stopped fighting to look at Omnini and Yen-Sid. The human gave a bit of a huff before saying, "If you are done hurting each other, gentlemen, we can move on."

The two soldiers then gave sighs before dusting themselves off and sitting in their seats. "Now then, the matter of hand is of this." The elder began again. "The threat your planet has already faced… The threat you faced not too long ago... And the threat that Pekopon, or Earth, will soon face. It is your jobs as Invaders, peacekeepers, AND defenders to protect the worlds you have under control from falling into the wrong hands. And the Key that connects their fate, and yours, is the boy that you must journey with."

The warlock then moved his hand, and one light appeared infront of all three lights. It was boy with caramel brown colored spiky hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes, along with a silver crown necklace. He appears to be wearing a two in one blue shirt with a red stomach pocket with a zipper going down the center of it and blue shorts looking to be combined with it. He appears to be wearing a hood black jacket with silver shoulder pads. He looks to be wearing baggy black attachments to his pants, with yellow belts and red pockets on them. He also wears yellow shoes with black straps and a black front and zipper. Keroro looked to be giving a form of star at the boy, until the warlock uttered the name of the boy. "Sora."

The Sargent gave a flinch in response and widened his eyes as he flashes back to his first strange dream, when he first saw Sora. "S-Sora?" he exclaimed. "That's one of the people those three children from Twilight Town told us about, de arimasu!"

Yen-Sid gave a bit of a smile as moves his hand to show two more figures. They were the other two people that were with Sora- the duck and the dog, wearing the same clothes the three discribed! "Those two with him… They're wearing the same clothes as the three children described them to be, de gozaru." Dororo explained to the others.

"Then those two must be Donald and Goofy, his friends!" Pururu added.

The Warlock gives a nod before continuing with his eyes closed, saying with a smile, "It appears that you heard of them from the three children that met them. And you also met the three children from the town as well."

"But what's so special about that kid, de arimasu?" Keroro asked.

The Sora representation then lifts out its right hand, and when it did, a flash of lights appeared and formed into the exact weapon Keroro saw in his dreams with boy- the Keyblade. The Keronians were surprised to see this new development occur as the other lights except for the Sora one to disappear. "He is the Chosen Wielder of the Keyblade. He is the Key that will open the Door to light." The Elder explained said, as the representation disappears as well.

Keroro gave a quiet "Gero…" before Yen-Sid continued. "Now, discuss the matters of the enemies you will soon face. Turn to your rights, if you so don't mind." He said.

The Keroninas nods at this before turning to their rights. A light representation appears and it shows a black creature Keroro instantly recognized; The black humanoid creature with antennae and yellow eyes. "The creature you see before you is something you have not encountered as of yet. It is a being known as a Heartless." The Warlock explained, telling what it is. "As the name implies, the Heartless are those without hearts."

"Those without hearts?" Pururu parroted with eyes widened at this. "If I may ask, what happened to them?"

"The Heartless are created when the heart of a living being- be it from a human, keronian, or even a world- has their heart stolen away from them." The Warlock explained. "The Heartless you see before you is known as a Purebred Heartless. They are the most common variation of a Heartless. The being right there is a Shadow, a simple Heartless, not much of a threat on its own, but when they is more than one of them, you might be overpowered, so beware. However, there is another variation of Heartless."

The Warlock then moved his hand again to make another light appear. A new creature appeared in this one. It appears to be more refined than the shadow, like a noble knight. Their appear to have muscular forms that are clad in brown suits with a new symbol on them. It appears to be in a similar shape to that of the Mark of Mastery, but with thorny crossing across the heart, making it slightly similar to the Unversed's symbol. It also appears to show tan colored inverted emblems trimmed in yellow, with black shoes with silver trims. They also wear tan colored wristbands, and their knight helmet colored tan as well, decorated with two angular shaped eye spirals on the front, and yellow stripe at the base curled plume in the same color as the helmet. They appear to have brown hands, red tipped claws, shadowed faces, bright yellow eyes, and toothy maw. "What you see now is another variation of the Heartless, known as the Emblem Heartless. They carry the hearts of the victims they took, and come in many forms. The Heartless there is a Soldier Heartless, a common Emblem Heartless." The Warlock explained as the representation of the shadow disappears.

"Um, excuse me for interrupting, but what did you mean 'the heart of worlds' desu?" Tamama asked, curious to what he meant.

"Do worlds have hearts too?" Omimi wondered as well.

"They do indeed." Yen-Sid replied. "However that took the hearts of the worlds can only be as big as the world they attempt to take the heart from."

"As big as a world?" They both said. They then begin to have similar thoughts. They both think of what a giant heartless looks like. They both imagine a cartoon gargantuan Heartless comedic eating Heartless eating a world and afterward the tought disappeared with the two holding each other in fear as they both said, "They must be huge!" When the two realized they were holding each other, the younger tadpole back off and blushed a bit while the older one blinked a bit.

"But what happens when and if you defeat a Heartless, de gozaru?" Dororo asked.

"When a Purebred Heartless is defeated, their remains return back to the Realm of Darkness." Yen-Sid explained. "However, if an Emblem Heartless were to be defeated, they release the captive heart they hold. But unless they are slain with a Keyblade, the heart will only be set free for a little while before it gets captured by another Heartless."

"Ku ku ku! So the Keyblade is needed just so they could stay free?" Kururu theorized.

"Correct." The warlock agreed. "However, there is another way for them to stay free as well. Keronians can also set the heart free as well in the same way as a Keyblade, because of the blessed vow the Keronians made when they forged their alliance with the Keybearers several thousands of years ago. Because of their alliance, the Heartless would likely to fear the Keronians. However, they are also drawn to them. The reason, would be is to the Heartless, a heart is a heart to be taken away."

The Private second class obvious looked angry with his purple aura as he said in his sinister sounding voice, "Well, they're not getting my heart!"

The new recruit gave a sweat drop in response. "Now having their heart stolen away is one way to have a Heartless created, but there is another way." The Master explained. "But I need to use an example of one of you. However, the best one is at this point to use as an example would be Private Tamama, if you so mind."

Tamama stopped showing his aura to look at the Human with his usual look and replied in his usual voice. "Tama?" He croaked, blinking twice. "Well… I guess it's alright at this point, desu."

Yen-Sid nods at this before creating a second blue light to stand beside the Soldier. It was a representation of Tamama before the representation looked to be in pain before the light engulfs the representation and when it did, it was replaced by a Shadow. This in response causes the Keronians to gasp in surprise, including the terrified Private second class. "If someone such as you, Private Second Class Tamama, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too shall become a Heartless." The Warlock explained.

Tamama looked absolutely scared out of his wits. (_I'll turn into THAT if I let my jealousy runs its course?_) The Private screamed in his thoughts. (_But that's impossible! Most of my most powerful attacks all depend on my Jealousy! But if Mister Yen-Sid said is true, then… can my Jealousy be leading my heart straight to darkness? GAAAH!_) Tamama then fell off his stool and hitting the floor with his head and his nose starting to bleed a bit after he hits face on the floor.

"Yen-Sid, sir!" Keroro spoke. He appears to be showing a bit of a stern look on his face. "I know you're showing how a Heartless can be created and all, but you also given Tamama doubts about his abilities, de arimasu!"

Yen-Sid gives an intrigued, yet confused look. "Abilities?" He parroted.

"Yes. De arimasu! Most of Tamama's attacks including his most powerful attacks- Tamama Impact and Jealousy Ball- they all stem from Tamama Nitou's Jealousy de arimasu." Keroro explained, regarding his Second Class Private's combat skills.

"I see…" The elder replied. "Jealousy is an emotion of darkness, Tamama. However, there are other emotions, some far stronger than that of jealousy.

Tamama stopped slamming his head against the ground with a bit of a bruise where he continually hit his head to look at the human with a surprised look. "R…really, desu?" he replied.

Yen-Sid nods at this before saying, "However…it's up to you to decide on what Emotion to put into to your Tamama Impact. The stronger the emotion you use, the stronger your 'Tamama Impact' attack will do. It might take a while before you find your strongest emotion, but when you do find it, you're become a strong force to contend with on your own. However, you should strictly keep your jealousy for your Jealousy Ball."

Tamama looked really happy, with a sense of renewed hope, with tears forming in his eyes. He then straightened up, cleaned the blood off his nose and saluted. "Thank you, Mr. Yen-Sid, desu!" He replied.

The Keronians then gave a bit of relieved looks as Tamama jumped back into his seat as the elder nods at this. "Now…returning to what we were saying, the Heartless are always lurking and ever-seeking to capture new hearts. You must never let guard down!" He explained. "But also remember this… The heartless can also be drawn to the darkness of the heart. If one were to have a powerful darkness in their heart, they can control the Heartless to do their every command. However, if someone else were to have an even stronger darkness, the leader of the Heartless is defeated, or simply because the stronger to-be leader is stronger than the current one, then the Heartless will follow the stronger leader. The Heartless will usually ally with whoever's the strongest."

The others nod at this explanation, but then Pururu had a thought and stood up. "Wait a second, then if everyone's hearts was full of light, then the Heartless can go away!" She commented.

The other Keronians looked to be agreeing with her… except for Dororo, who stood up himself. "But that will be impossible, Pururu-chan." He started. "Darkness is half of everything." He then lifts up his right hand to show it as if to wait something. "You can't have one without the other." He continued as he brings up his other hand in holds in the same way. "Everything is made from Light and Darkness. There has to be a balance, de gozaru."

"Zeroro- or rather, Dororo- is correct Pururu. There must be a balance of the two." The Warlock continued.

Pururu looked a bit disappointed before replying, "R-right… But then the Heartless will always be around, right?"

Yen-Sid nods as a response, "Now… I am sure that all of you must be wondering by now, what happens to the body after the heart has vanished, correct?"

The other Keronians nod at this. The human warlock moves his hand as the Soldier representation disappears and it was instantly replaced by a new representation. It was the more humanoid silver creature that attacked the group from Twilight Town. Keroro immediately jumped in fear onto Tamama upon seeing the creature and both of them fell to the floor does so. Afterward, the two climbed back into their own seats. "It's those silver creatures from before, de gozaru." Dororo said with an unusual calmness about him.

"At times, if someone with a strong heart and will- be they evil or good- becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they left behind begins to act with a will of its own." The elderly human began as the representation of the heartless disappears. "An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away… A spirit that goes on even as their bodies from existence- for you see, Nobodies, does not truly exist at all."

"Nobodies… They don't exist? How is that physically possible?" Omnini asked. "If they don't have hearts, then how are they exactly living then? I mean seriously, has anyone thought about that?

"Well, thinking about what we just heard, they're like the opposite of Dororo- They can be noticed, but yet they're not supposed to be exist." Keroro joked.

"Th-That was mean, Keroro-kun! Comparing me to those Nobodies…" The childish sounding Dororo said as he suddenly sit in a corner opposite of the lights.

"This is no laughing matter, Keroro." Yen-Sid said with a serious expression on his face enough to cause Keroro croak. He then looked to the younger tadpoles, who looked to be giving the Sargent the Death stare. "Now, apologize to your friend before we continue."

"Gero…" The green Keronian said before jumping off his chair and walking up to the depressed ninja. "I'm s-sorry, Lance Corporal Dororo. But at least you have a heart and they don't!" He said, trying to cheer up the blue Keronian.

The ninja was still depressed, still crying, and when he spoke, he still spoke in his child like voice. "You compared me to them…and yet I am nothing like them…" He replied.

Keroro immediately felt a weight of guilt hit his shoulders before trying to apologize. "Sorry… but if it makes you feel any better; we can wait until you feel better, de arimasu!" He suggested.

Dororo looked to of perked up upon hearing that and looked to the Sargent still crying. "Do you really mean that, Keroro-kun?" The ninja asked, sounded cheered up, while speaking a mix of childlike voice and his normal voice. The others nod at this as did the Sargent. "Thank you everyone…"

A little while later, the blue keronian looked to of calmed down wiping any tears he had left. "Now, to move right along…" The warlock continued. "Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse- they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived!"

"We found that part out the hard way when we battled them." The ninja commented with his finally normal voice. "When I used my Insight Judgment on them, I couldn't find a heart in them, and yet they still live. I don't understand how though, de gozaru…"

Three lights suddenly appear behind the keronians, causing them to look behind them. The three lights were all the same silver creatures. "Now then…the beings you see before you are known as a Dusk. They are the most common forms of a Nobody… But there are others…some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant!" The Warlock explained, aiming towards the creatures. All 4 lights disappear. "Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to darkness. But-"

Yen-Sid then moves his hand again. Three representations appear. They appear to be three figures wearing the same black cloaks the Winged Star Siblings currently wear but built for their structures. The Keronians looked nervous, especially the siblings. "The Beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser Nobodies." He explained.

"This Organization XIII… They must be the ones who commanded those Dusks to attack us back in Twilight Town. They must see us as an enemy." Giroro theorized. The other Keronians nod at this, except for the younger members.

"Well, we haven't exactly seen those creatures, nor they haven't attacked us yet." Omnini explained.

"Besides, this cloak is my only clothes in my human form!" Omimi exclaimed. "They didn't have clothes for my size except for the cloak!"

Everyone looked at Omimi with their own confused reactions, except for her older brother, who gave an annoyed look. "Too much information, Omimi. Too much information." He said, face palming himself.

"Tendencies aside…" Yen-Sid started again, trying to get back on the subject. "While the Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function on a higher matter. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know."

"Does this have something to do with King Mickey, de arimasu?" Keroro asked.

"Yes." The Warlock answered. "The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the Dark Realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's travelling world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies, and Organization XIII."

The Three representations disappeared as the Keronians looked to each other. "Then finding the King is our top priority then." Pururu said, lifting her right hand up and clenching it into a fist.

"That is not quite the objective that's set for the 6 of you. Your objective is to locate, and travel with Sora and his companions on his quest." Yen-Sid explained.

"And their mission is…?" Giroro questioned.

"Their mission is to look for the King and Sora's best friend, Riku, as they travel the worlds, locating any information on Organization XIII." The Warlock answered.

"But wouldn't that be meddling in the affairs of other worlds, de gozaru?" Dororo commented.

"And who is this 'Riku', desu?" Tamama asked thereafter.

"To answer your questions, Sora isn't meddling in the affairs as badly as anyone would think, Dororo." Yen-Sid replied. "And to answer Tamama's question…"

A new representation appears on the table. It was a boy with silver hair and blue green eyes. He appears to be a bit muscular than Sora. He wears a yellow shirt mimicking a tank top, with blue jeans connected to suspenders with large shoes. He appears to be carrying a falchion-esque sword with a red, pruple and blue blade shaped to make it look like a demonic wing. The handle bears a blue eye, and the handle itself consists of dark braids. "This is Riku. He is a young man who hails from the same place as Sora known as Destiny Islands. Last year, he fought against Sora under the possession of a formidable enemy of darkness. Who that enemy is, you must find out for yourself. However, Sora set Riku free. But his current location remains unknown at this time." The Warlock explained, and afterward, the representation disappeared.

The Warlock stood up from his chair and walked towards them. "Now, before you go, you will need to change your…appearance." He suggested, causing the Keronians to look at each other. "Unless you plan to move about the worlds in your current condition, it'll be wise that you obtain human forms."

"Wait just a second there!" Keroro said, showing a bit of a look. "In case we haven't told you, we're a Grade F Platoon, excluding the Winged Star siblings and Pururu-chan! We're not just going to get promoted to Grade A invaders and get the Grade A Pekoponian suits in a snap, de arimasu!"

"True it may be, Sargent Keroro." A new voice said, causing all the Keronians to stiffen up. They all look to the source of the voice- Omnini's Communicator, which had the Three Supreme Commanders from before on the line. "We heard the entirety of the conversation, as well as read the letter copy sent to us by the Winged Star Siblings. Although you had a reason of entering the worlds, you entered it without authorization. The worlds can only be entered when in state of emergency for the pilot, as well as authorized members. But it just so happens that we were handed authorization papers written by Major Suhaha." The Center Commander explained.

"Suhaha, de arimasu?" Keroro paroted.

"Suhaha is a well-known member of the army. He was the one who stopped the live Keronian experiments of the army. But back on the subject on of the Pekoponian suits…" The Left Commander started. "There are other ways to obtain the suits. Take Omnini and Omimi. They were once Grade A Invaders, but they were demoted to Grade D, but thanks to a critical mission, they kept their suits as a reward."

"So if were to say… accept this mission set out by Yen-Sid and complete it, we will give you access to Grade A Pekoponian suits."

-Music ends-

Keroro then begins to give a thought of getting Grade A Pekoponian suits, how much easier it will be for him to get his gunpla easy. He then saluted, saying, "We'll take it, de arimasu!"

-The Promised Beginning-

"Very well then, Keroro." The Center Commander said. "But you will have to follow these guidelines. For starters, because we do not have enough information on the Heartless and Nobodies, you guys are in charge of gathering intelligence on them. Next off, you will not be allowed help from other platoons other than the members of one that are with you right now, therefore, help from the other members of the Garuru Platoon members are permitted, as well as Omnini's former platoon, the Stealth Platoon. Next, as of recent batches of discovery, some Keronians either had unauthorized access in the world, crashed landed somewhere in the worlds, entered the worlds by other means, or stationed somewhere on the worlds. You may attain assistance by these Keronians if you so wish such as what you did with the Winged Star Siblings. If you think that they are needed with you, then you can ask for their assistance. In the meantime, Chief Medic Pururu, you shall go with them if you wish."

"I'll go with them." Pururu replied while saluting. "They're gonna need all the help they need!"

"Understood. We shall continue research on the Heartless and Nobodies at once. However, if you wish to attain the suits, it will have to be by other means." All Commanders said at once before the communications device shuts off.

"So how do we get Grade A Pekoponian suits then?" The Corporal asked.

"There is one way to obtain your Grade A suits." Yen-Sid replied. He then points to the door on the right hand side as he explains, "In the next room, you will meet three good fairies. They will give you an ability that easily can be compared to a Grade A suit. This will allow you to explore the worlds without exposing your existence."

"Um… If it's alright with you, Yen-Sid, I should go with them. My clothes feel like a dead giveaway, so I feel I should get some new ones." Pururu explained with a sheepish look.

"…Very well." The Warlock replied before the older keronians left the room to head into the hallway.

The other two Keronians seemed to stay in their seats in a relaxed expression as the music ends.

**Keron**

Back on Keron, Major Suhaha was seen walking out of the building. He looked to be walking on a bit before he was in a wooded area. "You can come out now." He said.

Just then, a white spirit appeared. When it did, it looked to of glowed a bit before it became a Keronian. It was a snow white adult keronian with red horned hat. The Face looked to be an adult's face, with identical red marks and skin on the same place as Omnini, except the face marks looked less abstract. When the Keronian opened the eyes, it bore blue eyes, in the same style as Tamama. Her belly and forehead symbols are two joined wings. "Did you manage to set them on the right course, dear?" The Keronian asked. This keronian's voice is female, like an elder.

"Indeed, Yukaka." The Major answered. "Yen-Sid should guide them soon them on the right direction. But those two children that sent the report… They are **her** children."

"You mean Omnini and…Omimi, was it?" Yukaka asked.

"Yes." The elder Keronian replied. He removed his hood to show his head's appearance. His eyes are like Keroro's but the same colors as listed Left yellow eye, blue right eye. He also had black skin with a white hat and a star symbol, but divided in half by a slin- black on the left and white on the right. "Now it should be a matter of time before those two are reunited with their parents."

"I wished that we could've been there for them, honey…" The female Keronian answered before hugging him. "We could've taken care of them."

"No, our daughter wouldn't want that… For starters, they are her children… She seemed ready for them." Suhaha said, hugging back. "She is our daughter after all…she got her stubborn streak from me after all. But she didn't get the chance to find out that you were still alive and blamed your supposed death on me... I wouldn't blame her. Even I regretted harming your possessed body, my dear."

"I'm sure Omnini and Omimi will be alright… They are our grandchildren after all." Yukaka explained.

**Mysterious Tower: Tower: Wardrobe**

Our 6 Keronian heroes walked into the room to see the three women from the earlier chapter chatting among themselves. Keroro seemed to look ecstatic as he said in his excitement, "Man I can't wait until we get the Grade A Pekoponian suits, de arimasu!"

"Keroro-kun, remember what Yen-Sid said; it is an ability similar to the Grade A Pekoponian suit. That doesn't mean it can perfectly hide your identities." Pururu explained.

"I know, but I always wanted to know what I can possibly look like as a human!" The Sargent said while looking towards the others. "What about you guys, de arimasu?"

"I must admit, the idea of it sounds intriguing." Dororo agreed. He then gives a thumbs up as he exclaims, "Alright, I wish to find out as well, de gozaru!"

"Me too, desu!" Tamama said, looking excited.

"Hmph…Alright then." Giroro admitted.

"Ku ku ku!" Kururu laughed. "Alright then."

"Alright, let's do it then, de arimasu!" Keroro exclaimed. He then turned to the three fairies, who are now looking to the keronians.

"My word! So you're the keronians Master Yen-Sid talked about!" The Red fairy said, looking amazed of the frog aliens' appearances.

"Well, if transformations and clothes are something you want, then you come to the right place!" The Blue fairy explained.

"Please, allow us to help you!" The Green Fairy said, stepping forward a bit. I can work on the designing."

Keroro stepped forward first before saying at attention, saying, "I would like to go first, de arimasu!"

"My name is Fauna." The green fairy said, as to introduce herself to the other keronians. "Don't worry dear, this won't a bit, but you might feel a tingling sensation."

"Okay, de arimasu!" The green Sargent answered as he closes his eyes.

At the flick of her wand, Fauna launches a green light at Keroro. After Keroro was hit by the spell, he begins to glow in a green light in the same manner as her lilac friend. His body then changed shape to at least an average adult's height and shape. When Keroro opened his eyes, his eyes were red in color, with green spiky hair. He has a white shirt with a Star symbol with a jacket similar to Sora's jacket, but green in color with white straps and darker green pads. He was also wearing camouflage pants with the bottoms of them tucked into combat boots. Keroro took a moment to examine himself as –Keroro Gunso- starts playing in the background. "Whoa…! I look amazing de arimasu!" The now human Keronian exclaimed.

The others also gave their amazed and surprised expressions to the transformed Sargent. "I want to go next, desu!" The Private second class exclaimed.

"Alright, go for it, Tamama-Nitou!" The now human Sargent said as he stepped out of the way for the private to take his place and closed his eyes.

The Red fairy looked to be giving a bit of thought before saying, "Alright dears, all together now."

The three fairies flicked their wands and shot a trio red blue and green lights that spun together as they hit Tamama. He was then engulfed in a greyish light. And like the Sargent, the Private changed into a human shape and grows into a more average height of teenager than adult. Tamama opened his eyes which are now a pinkish red to look over himself. His hair is black while wearing a dark blue shirt bearing his symbol on it. He also wears black jeans and a pair of black and blue sneakers. "Wow… I look awesome, desu!" The Private exclaimed in awe.

"Move aside Soldier. I'll go next." The Corporal answered.

"Uh…yes sir, desu." The now humanized Tadpole said as he saluted and moved to where the Sargent was.

Giroro walked to where the other two Keronians stood. "My name is Flora, dear." The Red fairy said, as if to also introduce herself to the others. "Now as Fauna said, this won't hurt a bit, you will feel a tingling sensation."

"Fine." The red keronian flatly replied before closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

Flora did the same action with her wand as before, as a red light hits the Corporal and he was engulfed in a red light. The corporal turned human and height, having his height matched Keroro. When he opened his eyes his eyes were blue in color, in a permanent scowl. His hair is red and spiky, with the stitch over his left eye. He wears a red high collared shirt with a dark red jacket with a white skull above the shirt. He also wears a pair of black slacks held up his belt, and the bottoms tucked into the combat boots. "Man, you never looked that cool, Giroro." Keroro commented. He then gave a bit of a sly look. "I wonder how Atlanta-chan will react. Gero-gero-gero!"

Giroro suddenly gave a bit of a surprised look, while his face lit up a slight hell red before replying "Thanks."

The Corporal walked over to the other humans before The Sargent Major walked forward.

"I guess it's my turn then. Ku ku ku!" Kururu said.

"My name is Merryweather, dear." The last one of the three fairies said, introducing herself.

"Now, are you ready?" Fauna asked him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." The yellow keronian answered.

The two fairies that talked to the Major then flicked their wands to shoot blue and green lights at the Sargent Major, who then glowed a yellow light upon being hit by the lights. Kururu then grew to about the size but slightly shorter than Keroro, and human shaped. When the light faded out, he had blond hair in a Caes but. His green eyes are hidden behind his usual glasses, with his headphones around his neck when he can put them around his ears for later. He wears an orange polo shirt with a yellow jacket on top. An orange swirl was seen on the shirt. He wears a pair of brown khaki shoes and a pair of dark brown pants. "So that answers what I'll look like as a human. Ku kukuku!" Kururu chuckled as he walks towards the other three Keronians.

The blue keronian walked forward and stood in the place the others did. "Are you the last one?" Merryweather asked.

The ninja nods in response. "Alright then. You know what's coming then?" The blue fairy commented.

"I do, and I'm ready, de gozaru." Dororo replied.

The blue female nods in response before flicking her wand, and the blue light hits the ninja. He then glowed with a blue lights as his form changes into a human form, with his heigh matching Keroro and Giroro. /when the light faded, Dororo had pale blue eyes open. He also had blue spiky hair, with his ninja mask covering his mouth and nose. He had a white headband bearing his ninja star symbol in the middle of it, while wearing a white shirt with a blue vest over it. He also wears a pair of dark blue pants, white socks, and wooden sandals. The ninja bows after looking over himself, saying, "I thank you for your help, de gozaru."

"It's no problem, dears." Merryweather said with a smile. "But what about your last friend?"

Pururu walked forward and then said, "I have a human form myself, so don't worry." Dororo moved to one the others as the Chief Medic activates her human form, and appears in her army clothes. "But I do have request."

Flora gave a curious "Hm?" "What would that be then, dear?" She asked.

"See, I was wondering if you change my clothes a bit." She started. "You know, to something less obvious."

"Well, we'll see what we can do." Flora responded before she flicked her wands in synchronization with the other two.

When the lights hit Pururu's clothes, it began to shine with multiple lights before the lights fade out to show Pururu's altered outfit. She was now wearing a white T-shirt a form of lilac jacket over it hith her symbol on the left side, like her previous outfit. It looked to be partially zipped up, with a form of Bracelet on her arm, which has an amerthyst colored gem bearing her symbol in its usual colors. She also wore tan fingerless gloves, her lilac stockings from her other clothes but positioned more to hallway up the thighs, and black with a pink tint shorts, making her appearance similar to Aqua's. She also wore a form of a Lilac skirt over the shorts, which is similar to her Army Dress' design. She looked amazed of her clothes. "My word… Now we did a good job with her clothes!" The Red fairy said, looking amazed at her new clothes.

"Once again, Fauna, you did well with the clothes!" Merrywather said, complimenting the green fairy.

"She looks rather ready now." Fauna said, looking a bit cheerful.

"This is amazing!" Pururu exclaimed with a smile. "But what if I want to change back to my other clothes if I may ask?"

"Just press the bracelet, and you'll be wearing your earlier clothes." Fauna explained.

The Lilac maiden looked to her Bracelet and pressed on the gem. Her clothes immediately glow a lilac colored light as it changes back to her army clothes. The Bracelet, however, was still there. "Now that's a neat trick! " She admitted. She presses the Bracelet again to assume her new clothes as the music fades out.

"Gero?" Keroro said. "Now that I think about it… What if we're stuck in these forms, de arimasu?"

"Do not worry; none of you are stuck in your current forms. Just think of returning to normal, and the 5 of you will return to normal." The red fairy explained.

The Keroro Platoon look to each before they closed their eyes before they all glowed in lights of their respective color and assumed their original keronian forms. Tamama looked relieved when he reverted. "Whew! Now Momo-chi won't be freaked out to see me the way I am now. I just need to think of returning back to normal when I'm a Pekoponian, and I'm back to my lovable self desu!" Tamama exclaimed, relieved about the transformation back.

"All of you are all ready to go then?" Flora asked.

"As much as we can be, de arimasu!" Keroro replied.

"Alright, but we must warn you about someone." Merryweather explained, looking slightly nervous.

"Gero?" The Sargent croaked before blinking twice before asking, "What do you mean de arimasu?"

"Not a short while ago, a sorceress by the name of Maleficent returned back the Realm of Light." Flora explained. "She was defeated last year by Sora and his friends, but somehow she came back."

Keroro looked to be scared as he replied, "She MUST be witch, de arimasu!"

"She was the leader of a group of villains, as well as the Heartless." Fauna explained.

"She was the leader of the Heartless, de gozaru?" Dororo blurted out in shock.

"I'm afraid so." Merryweather said with a bit of a sad look. "And with her back, the Heartless will most likely follow her directions. If you ever cross paths with her, you must be very careful!"

"We'll be okay!" Pururu said with a determined expression. "As long as we can stick together, and with this 'Sora', we'll be fine, right?"

"That's the idea dears." Flora said. "Now, good luck on your journey. One more thing- Master Yen-Sid has something more to tell you all."

"Okay, got it de arimasu!" Keroro responded as the three fairies vanish, leaving behind sparkling dust of their colors. The Keroro platoon assumed their new human forms before heading back to the previous room.

NEW ABILITY DETECTED. SCANNING NEW ABILITY…

NEW ABILITY SCAN COMPLETE.

Grade A suits: Keroro and the others can now change into Human forms!

**Sorcerer's Loft**

As the 6 Humanized Keronians enter the room, Omnini and Omimi looked amazed at everyone's new appearances. Well… Except for the black and red tadpole. (_Kururu looks like a nerd in those clothes._) He thought.

Yen-Sid was waiting by the window as the other two Keronian nodded before activating their human forms. When they did, Omnini's face looked to have reddish black hair in bed head style, while Omimi had blue shoulder length hair with a white shine to it. When the 8 ran up to the elder, he lifts his hand, and the Keroro Platoon's ship appears near the window. "Hey, it's our ship, desu!" Tamama exclaimed.

The 8 of them then stood at attention as if to await orders. "Now, now, just a moment." The older human said, with the others to reply with confused tones, saying the first syllables of their name. "Because of Sora's past endevors last year, the worlds have returned back to their natural state. The Paths between them have disappeared. But this is not a border that can hinder you. With your race's technology, you can access the worlds easier than Sora could. However, some worlds cannot be reached as easily as others, and you will need to find the path that connects them. And sometimes, the worlds might disappear from your map. But as you look around the worlds for clues, sometimes a special gate will appear, and Sora's Keyblade can unlock it. While you are out looking for Sora, pay attention to your surroundings, for if you see a beam of light radiating from that world when you are in the Lanes Between, you must investigate that world. Where those gates are, I'm afraid I do not know. But the Keyblade Sora carries will serve as a guide. While you are out investigating the world, if you see a radiating light, it is a certain sign that Sora is in the same world as you. You must hury to that light for a chance to catch up with Sora. When you do catch up with Sora and his companions, you must be sure that you give as much information as you are allowed to him."

Tamama salutes in response. "You can count on it, Mr. Yen-Sid!" He replied.

"Wait just a second, Tamama-dono." Dororo said, interrupting him. "Yen-Sid, in case you haven't noticed, both Omnini-dono and Omimi-dono wear the same coat as an Organization XIII member."

Omnini rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry. At least I have clothes underneath my cloak. Omimi on the other hand…" He said, giving a look to his younger sister. "She'd be a nu-"

The youngest human slapped her hand over her brother's mouth as if to silence him. Her face was literally as pink as Pururu's hair when she said with an annoyed expression, "I told you, the army didn't have any clothes for my size except for this cloak! Either they are being cheap or something else!"

"Hmm… It might be possible that you two must be wearing the coat for other reasons, such as throwing off any sense the Organization have. You must be careful should you wear your clothes, especially with your hood up." Yen-Sid warned the two.

"We will, sir." Omnini said.

"Yen-Sid." Giroro simply said.

All six adults then gave a salute to the elder. "You have been a great up to us!"

"And not we resonate as a sign of good fortune for our journeys ahead, de arimasu!" Keroro said, as he then begins to repeat his first two syllables of his name. The others did the same starting with Tamama, then Giroro, Kururu, Dororo, Pururu, Omnini and finally Omimi. The 8 voiced resonance echoes out through the entire tower, and it even reached the outside of tower. "Alright, let's go, de arimasu!" He commanded, and all 8 Human Keronians headed towards the Wayward stairs. After a while, the two ships begin to activate their ignitions and pilot off towards worlds unknown. Yen-Sid gave a bit of a sigh before adjourning to his seat. "The Keroro Platoon is not ready to know… what fate befalls the female Keyblade Master." He said to himself. "But it shall not be long…until they find the truth to what happened to her themselves."

End of Chapter 4

DATA FILE ACTIVATED. NEW DATA ACQUIRED. BEGINNING UPDATING PROCESS…

UPDATE COMPLETE. LISTING UPDATED DATA…

Terra  
Rank: Unlisted. (Not in army)  
First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep (Official Appearance: Secret Movie: Birth By Sleep)  
Occupation: Keybearer

Ventus  
Rank: Unlisted. (Not in army)  
First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep (Official Appearance: Secret Movie: Birth By Sleep)  
Occupation: Keybearer

Aqua  
Rank: Unlisted. (Not in army)  
First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep (Official Appearance: Secret Movie: Birth By Sleep)  
Occupation: Keyblade Master

Vanitas  
Rank: Unlisted. (Not in army)  
First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep (Official Appearance: Secret Movie: Birth By Sleep)  
Occupation: Keybearer

Master Xehanort  
Rank: Unlisted. (Not in army)  
First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep (Official Appearance: Secret Movie: Birth By Sleep)  
Occupation: Keyblade Master

Sora  
Rank: Unlisted. (Not in army)  
First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts  
Occupation: Keybearer

Donald Duck  
Rank: Unlisted. (Not in army)  
First Appearance: Wise Little Hen  
Occupation: Court Magician of Disney Castle

Goofy  
Rank: (Unlisted)  
First Appearance: Two Weeks Vacation (Offical Appearance)  
Occupation: Captain of the Royal Knights of Disney Castle

Riku  
Rank: (Unlisted)  
First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts  
Occupation: Unknown

Yen-Sid  
Rank: (Unlisted)  
First Appearance: Fantasia (Sorcerer's Apprentice)  
Occupation: Retired Keyblade Master, Warlock (Author's assumption.)

Suhaha  
Rank: Major (Shōsa)  
First Appearance: Chapter 4  
Occupation: Registered member of the Keron army, Husband to Yukaka, Grandfather to Winged Star Siblings.  
Owned by: Author

Yukaka  
Rank: (Unknown)  
First Appearance: Chapter 4  
Occupation: Wife to Major Suhaha, Grandmother to Winged Star Siblings.

4 characters unable to identify. More data required.

END OF REPORTS. ACTIVATING STANDBY MODE…

Keromake: How to berate your little sister on her decision. (It's mildly disturbing so be careful)

Aboard the Wing Star Sibling's ship, Omnini and Omimi were talking to each other regarding the…incident. "How can you not tell me that cloak you're wearing is your only piece of clothing? That's not right, girl, that's not right at all!" Omnini said.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I really am, but what I'm saying is the truth!" The younger sister replied.

"Then what if your cloak gets really dirty then? You have to wash it and you- !" The older brother said in an angry huff when the little sister interrupted.

"Then I'll take a bath then! Easy, right?" Omimi said.

"Okay, but what if your cloak is not done yet if it were still in the laundry?" Omnini pointed out.

"I can stay in my true form until the cloak is down then!" The younger sister suggested.

Omnini crossed his arms. "The next world we hit, we're getting you new clothes, like it or not." He said in a huff.

"Okay, but I choose the clothes then!" Omimi said as she got up.

"Where are you go-" The older brother said door shuts while he blinked in surprise. "Free spirited kid…" he quietly said.

Next Time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II FM:  
We rewind time to a bit of a time in which we see a former master talk to a particular keronian regarding the situations of the worlds, and how things get lead up to the Keronian heroes being called.

Next time:  
Hidden 01: Plans for the Future Heroes.

**Whoa, long chapter, huh? Anyway, there are more differences between this one and the other version…**

**In the original version, Omnini and Omimi doesn't appear as allies until the 2****nd**** world the Keronian heroes visit prior to Twilight Town/ Mysterious Tower. In this version, Omnini and Omimi join up here. That and they and a bit of a unique surprise was idea.**

**By the way, Yue Twili came up with the designs of the Keroro Platoon's human forms, well except for the eyes, while I came up with Pururu's clothes on my own as well. ^^;**

**Anyway, please review, comment, and please don't flame!**


	6. H 01: Plans for the Future Heroes

Warning: The following you're about to read contains violence, language, blood (in future chapters) possible awkward moments, hilarious moments, possible spoilers to games and anime, and possible scenes that can either make you say the "What the heck just happened," or "Whoa…"

HIDDEN REPORT DETECTED. SCANNING…

SCAN COMPLETE. DECEIFERING…

DECIEFERING COMPLETE.

Hidden Report 01: Plans for the Future Heroes

**2 Days before the Departure…**

**Mysterious Tower: Sorcerer's Loft.**

Mickey entered the room from the Wayward Stairs wearing the black cloak. "Master Yen-Sid, you wished to see me?" He asked.

Yen-Sid looked to the mouse. "Yes. Take a seat. Our other guest will be arriving soon. We can discuss our plans to you." He said.

The anthropomorphic mouse didn't understand what he meant, but nevertheless, he takes a seat on the chair that is summoned. "What plans are you talking about?" He asked.

"Mickey, do you remember the incident that occurred 11 years ago?" The Warlock asked.

"Huh? You mean the Unversed?" Mickey replied. "Or do you mean the Keybearers- Terra, Aqua, and Ventus?"

"It concerns both the former and the latter." Yen-Sid answered. "11 Years ago, the keronians were attacked on their home planet- infiltrated by Master Xehanort and Vanitas."

"Keronians?" The Mouse king parroted. "What are they?"

"They are a technologically advanced race of humanoid frogs. For countless years since the end of the war, it was their job to protect the worlds from whatever befalls them; they alone have the authorizations and equipment to, if they choose to, expose their existences and assist in the world's reconstruction should the need arrive there since it decreed to be their territory. However, Xehanort has obviously learned of this, and sees them as a threat to his plans, so he had Vanitas head over to Keron- with him following thereafter." He explained. "He infiltrated the base where vital data is being kept, and deleted the database regarding the worlds. For his plan to of succeeded, he required the dark apprentice to do it all without his Keyblade, in order to make the race a prime suspect. He also unleashed the Unversed to revert matured Keronians back to their childhood states."

"The Human race?!" Mickey exclaimed in surprise. "Hold on- why would he do such a thing?!"

"To set up a scapegoat." A new voice said. The King and Yen-Sid looked to the door to see Suhaha walk in. "It's been a while, old friend!" Suhaha replied again.

"Indeed it has been." The Warlock said with a smile.

Mickey glanced to the other two with a surprised look and said, "You two are old friends?"

"You can say that." The senior keronian said. "Now, Yen-Sid, have you been telling your student about my race?"

"Yes." Yen-Sid replied. "But I am surprised that you came here quickly."

"I said that I can come here as fast as I am able to. I had a day off today, and I brought my wife, Yukaka, with me." Suhaha explained.

A white soul appeared, and after glowed in a strange white light, it becomes Yukaka. "Greetings!" She responded as she bowed. "And don't worry, I can keep a secret. I'm Yukaka- Suhaha's wife for at least close to 40 years."

"It is an honor to meet the betrothed of the Major officially. Then we shall begin." Yen-Sid responded.

"Um, what's goin' on?" The clueless King asked.

"We are to discuss what happened on Keron, Xehanort's plans, and the fate of the three apprentices of Eraqus." Suhaha said to the mouse. "So I should begin first then?" He said, looking to the former Keyblade Master.

"You shall." The former master replied as -Xehanort- played.

"Very well then." The Major said. "As Yen-Sid and I told you, Vanitas appeared on Keron under Master Xehanort's orders, to destroy the database of the worlds on Keron, and put the blame on the humans. More exact, the Pekoponians. He was planning on making them scapegoats."

"Scapegoats?" Mickey parroted. "But what's Pekopon?"

"Pekopon is a planet- compared to your world, it is one of gargantuan size. It has many a human on there- over thousands of them. The planet also goes by another name- Earth. It is one of the special 'Worlds' to exist as a form of connection to the others." The female answered. "Why, the two of us- myself and the major- actually met on Pekopon. It is a long story but it ends with an arranged marriage that we're both happy about- by now, well 40 years equal to."

"Welp, first off, congrats for 40 years! Second…Earth, huh? I thought I heard that name before- from what I read, it has a different rate of time than the worlds- in fact it looked to be even slower than any of them." The King responded. "Not only that, I heard it was a massive gathering spot as well- for all sorts of strange races- including the keybearers; some might say that they even settled there too- after the war."

"…I see." Suhaha replied, looking intrigued. "And as a human it would be easier to blend in… I hate to ask you of this, but please withhold that information? As much as it is interesting, I would rather keep this information to myself- besides, the weapon would've faded from legend a long time ago on Earth- over 2000 years in fact." Suhaha responded. "Of course, it is a shared resource."

"Alright, I just said it because I heard the name somewhere before…but it was in a book. But just why would Xehanort wants to make a bunch of folks without Keyblades the target for-" It then hits him. "Of course! NOW I see; so the Keronians won't interfere! Have them be busy with something else and they won't interfere!"

"Correct." Suhaha said. "With the Keronians busy trying to gather what's left of their data; they begin to assume that the Pekoponians wanted to infiltrate to either erase data from the other worlds, just so they could be harder to find, or perhaps to pique their curiosity about what's said about the Keybearers… although that's an impossibility to itself or likely something else- they would've existed during the Romanian times, and Keron is often seen from the other races as foolish and often childish. That in turn was the restart of the plans for Pekopon's invasion. Of course, the only ones who really know what's going on are Master Aqua and I. And considering that the army doesn't really change their opinions at firsthand… This is a dilemma."

"Indeed." Yen-Sid agreed. "However, you saw Keronians that actually befriended the three apprentices, correct?"

"Indeed I did." The Major agreed. "Yen-Sid, if you would."

The Warlock nodded and created 3 lights that held representations of Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. The Black and white Keronian then placed out 7 documents, each containing images of the Keroro Platoon, Pururu, and the Purple Keronian with the Yellow visor over his eyes. He then places Keroro and Pururu's documents in front of the Ventus representation, Dororo and Tamama's documents in front of the Aqua representation, and the other three documents in front of the Terra representation. "So those 7 frog aliens met those guys?!" Mickey said in shock.

"Correct." They both said.

"Mickey, it will be your objective to contact them." Yen-Sid said.

"M-Me?!" The mouse king responded with a surprised look before it turns into a worried one. "Welp, I wish I can help, but I don't even know where to find the keronian homeworld, or Pekopon for that matter."

"All you have to do is prepare the letter." Suhaha said. "I can handle the rest."

"You mean WE right?" Yukaka pointed out. The other males looked to her. "Simply put, I can handle delivering the former letter on Keron to that Garuru lad, you can handle delivering the later letter to the Keroro Platoon and Pururu."

"Alright, that sounds like a plan." The Major said. "Mickey, can you handle this?"

"Um… Sure I guess." Mickey reluctantly replied before going to another room.

When Mickey headed to the other room, Yen-Sid looked to Suhaha's wife. "Yukaka. I would like a moment to speak to Yen-Sid, if you would."

Yukaka crossed her arms before nodding. "Alright." She flatly replied before turning to her spirit form and headed to the room Mickey was in as the music ends.

"…Eraqus has been struck down, hasn't he?" The Major grimly asked.

"I'm afraid it's the case. 11 years passed he was struck down." The Warlock replied.

Suhaha gave a bit of a sigh as –Ventus- starts playing in the background as he lowers his head. "The old fool… He had forgotten about the balances of light and darkness, and by that effect, he was struck down, wasn't he? And it was thanks to Xehanort no less."

"By Master Xehanort…and Terra." Yen-Sid said.

"One of Eraqus' apprentices?" Suhaha said, raising his head. "Terra would never do such a thing to his own master. He is like a father to him. But then again, there's Xehanort… no one knows what HE is thinking sometimes. He must've seen Eraqus as an obstacle, so he planned a set up so Terra would probably take part of the blame for it."

"Aqua would've agreed with you, should she be here." The former keyblade master replied. "But now she is trapped."

"So was your apprentice." The Keronian added. "But now he is here, back in the Realm of Light. So if he is able to leave, then it is likely that Aqua could leave the same way he did if she could." He said, looking a bit distracted by something.

"That may be… But I sense something is troubling you my old friend." Yen-Sid said.

"Yes…" Suhaha admitted. "A member of the Keron army is on the move; I known him since I was child... I only hope that he doesn't take his curiosity too far…"

"Who is he, Suhaha?" The Sorcerer asked before the elder Keronian lowered his head.

"I cannot be sure…if it's him. He was someone from my past- someone whom I think of as a friend- though I cannot say the same for him. I fear that he will trouble us in the future." The Elder said before removing his jacket to the surprise to sorcerer. His body was shown to have…bizzare patterns- a form of scars- lighter colored seen on his skin- are shown to resemble…leaves seen on his sides of his body, his arms, and his legs. There appears to be a bizarre pattern as well- the main skin color is black, but the spot on the back of his left hand and most of his right arm, excluding the spot on the back of the hand is white. The leave markings don't appear on the white areas for some reason… "I had to lie to my daughter that I was in a recent battle that resulted in multiple injuries. And not only that…I may brought shame to myself and to my child... At least…that's what I thought."

"What do you mean?" The Sorcerer responded.

"…If I were cursed with such luck, then any offspring of mine would've hold the marks the same as mine as well- a curse to a particular bloodline." The Major admitted. "A broken taboo to those who carry the same power to mine, and to carry the burden of those you have acted on with or without malice. And my friend was acting…odd. I do not want to accept that he did it, but he seemed to of known something… I do not want to accuse him of anything, and…a lot of events happened soon afterwards to make me think that I have become cursed of bad luck."

"But where did you get such terrible wounds?" Yen-Sid asked. "Were you keeping this to yourself for a long time?"

"I do not fully recall where I got such wounds." The officer admitted as he turned around. "Nor do I wish to talk about it."

"…I understand." The Sorcerer said as he bowed his head. "I will attempt no further to pry further information out of respect."

"Thank you." Was all could the Major say.

The music ends as Mickey and Yukaka enters the room while the two carries the letters. "We're finished making the letters!" Mickey responded.

"Then I trust what you two know what to do then?" Yen-Sid said to the two Keronians.

"Of course." Yukaka said. "I'll handle passing the letter on to Leader of the Garuru Platoon. Meanwhile, Suhaha will get it to the Keroro Platoon."

"I would but…there is a problem… I forgot to refuel the ship." Suhaha admitted while scratching his head. "I'm getting so old, I'm forgetting simple stuff!" He joked while the other three gave groans in response. "Oh relax- I may of forgotten to refuel the ship but I didn't forget to bring a full fuel tank with me."

**Outside…**

Suhaha carried the bottle holding the message as he concentrates energy to surround it with Mickey, Yukaka and Yen-Sid watching. The energy is a mixture of black and white swirling around until it forms into a form of protective shell around the bottle. "This energy shell of Light and Darkness should hold until it passes through Earth's Atmosphere." He explained.

"Then I shall guide it on its way." Yen-Sid said as he took the orb. After a bit of concentrating, the orb glows as he presents the now glowing orb as it suddenly shot up to the sky, heading towards its destination.

**A little while later, on Keron…**

The elderly two soon walked by a dome like house bearing a black skull on it near the top of the house. Yukaka managed to get the letter into the building easily. "And that should do it."

After a while of walking away from the building…Suhaha stopped to think about something. "You know… there was something among the legends of the Keyblade War."

Yukaka looked to her husband. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I heard that a Keronian was working together with a human carrying the Keyblade. That Keronian wielded light and dark energies. But then again…I cannot say that she shares similar ancestry, since she wields artes. But I also learned that she also had family as well…"

"Yes." The wife replied. "I read about it before you passed it on… Strange. Whatever happened to her?"

"I…believed that she may still exist somewhere…" Suhaha thought aloud.

Back at the house… In the interior, a Keronian walked up to the letter left at the door. It appears a devil's red Keronian, wearing a green belt with a Yellow on the back. It picks up the letter. It also shows a pink bandana with a black skull on it, similar to Giroro, with eyes similar to the male purple Keronian with red irises. He also has a black moustache and thick black eyebrows. "A letter… Addressed to Garuru?" It said, indicating it has a deep male voice. He gives a shrug before he walks upstairs.

**?**

In an unknown location, the light of the sunset was seen as a beautiful garden filled with many flowers is seen. However, seen on a stone pillar nearby was a beautiful crystal. But…something flashed briefly when the sunlight shining down refracted in it…showing a shadow of a Keronian curled up.

End of Hidden Report 01

NO NEW DATA.

6 Characters unable to be unidentified.

Next Time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II FM:

Our now 8 Heroes arrive to their first world- Radiant Garden, which had seen better days since 11 years ago. The world is now known as Hollow Bastion to some of the civilians. While the group gathers information and supplies, each of the 3 Keronians somehow 'connect' with past memories of the location and the three Keybearers associated with it.

Next time:  
05: Dark Garden of Memories

**How does everyone like this Hidden Report? Basically, this will be considered the Extra Chapter when it comes to an explanation, but it explains what happened beforehand.**

**Anyways, Please Comment, Review, and don't Flame.**

**P.S. Yue Twili, if you happen to notice the scene at the end of this… I hope you're happy about the reference made. ^^**


	7. 05: Dark Garden of Memories

Warning: The following you're about to read contains violence, language, blood (in future chapters) possible awkward moments, hilarious moments, possible spoilers to games and anime, and possible scenes that can either make you say the "What the heck just happened," or "Whoa…"

Last time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix:  
Our heroes arrive at the top of the tower and meet Yen-Sid, who explained many events, and enemies, to the 6. Omnini and Omimi, reporting in the events to Warrant Officer Bariri and Major Suhaha, soon made their ways back to the top of the tower and tried to listen in to the explanation, but ended up getting caught. Eventually while each of the Keronians learns the events, the masquerade behind the Keronians entrance into the world was by Suhaha's hand. After a long explanation, the Keroro Platoon obtained human forms while Pururu obtained new clothes as well. Afterward, the group heads off to the beyond.

* * *

Chapter 5: Dark Garden of Memories

-The worlds- began playing in the background as the Keroro platoon and Winged Star Siblings' ships were seen flying through the way opened before them. Inside the Keroro Platoon's spacecraft, the 6 adults looked to a screen that appeared as to speak with Omnini in his human form. "So where to now, guys?" He asked.

"Well, we have a map of the worlds with us, desu." Tamama answered.

The Sargent Major presses a button, and a holographic map appears onscreen. Twilight Town appeared on the map, with a new world appearing alongside the world path. "Just the one world, huh…" Giroro commented.

"Sensors indicate that there's a strange energy reaction coming from that world ahead of us." Kururu commented before pressing a few keys. On screen was a world showing a large castle with smaller buildings near the foot of it. On screen, a light was seen shinning out to the sky from the world.

"That world! That must be where Sora is, de arimasu!" Keroro exclaimed.

"According to the map, this world is the Capital of the Realm of Light- 'Radiant Garden'." The former yellow Keronian explained.

"Alright, I'll let Omimi know." Omnini replied on screen before it shuts off.

As the Keronian ships rocket through space, a ship was soon seen exiting out of Hollow Bastion. It catches the black and red human's view- It was a red and yellow ship. "Hey, is that a ship leaving there?" The human Omnini said blinking.

The humanized Omimi leans into the room with a white towel instead of a black cloak. "Is it red and yellow?"

Omnini gave a startled yell and covers his eyes as he said, "Omimi, get some clothes on for Pete's sakes!"

**Marketplace**

As our now 8 humanoid Keronian walked out to the scene (with Omimi in her cloak) they saw the town. "By the looks of this place, it appears this place has really gone to hell." Kururu commented.

The others look to the Sargent Major in curiosity. "What do you mean?" Omimi questioned.

"11 years ago, this is supposed to be a utopia for anyone living in the Realm of Light. But looking at it now… it looked like it got hit by something big." The grinning human replied as pointed to the town below the stairs, as well as the castle, which had cranes near it as if people are trying to rebuild it. "And we have our clue."

The Sargent Major points out the three Soldier Heartless running by them before they disappeared into corridors of darkness they created to escape. "You mean…the Heartless did this?" Omnini commented.

"This place is an obvious place to gather Hearts for the Heartless numbers." Dororo commented. "But they seem to be waiting for an opportunity, de gozaru."

"Well, if we're going to look for this 'Sora', then I suppose we should ask the townsfolk where to find him." Giroro said, walking forward.

-Reviving Hollow Bastion- starts playing in the background as Omnini walked forward with his little sister. "You guys go ahead." He said. "I gotta get my sister some new clothes. That cloak is her only outfit at the moment."

Omimi doesn't look happy at all as she lit up pink in the face. "No one needs to know that every time, brother." She muttered as they walked downstairs.

The adults gave groans in response as Keroro said, "Those two can be really unusual, de arimasu…"

"Leader, I'm going to gather Intel on here. I'll see you up ahead, de gozaru!" Dororo said. He then jumped to the rooftop as he looks around.

"I'll gather some medical supplies and maybe more of those Potions." Pururu said as she walks off.

"I'll check for some new armor." Giroro said as he walks down the stairs.

"I'll gather any information on this town then." Kururu said as he walks down the steps.

"I guess I'll check out the weapons shop, desu!" Tamama said as he carefully runs down the stairs.

"Gero... I guess I'll go check out the Accessory shop, de arimasu!" Keroro said before following everyone.

**Keroro PoV: Accessory Shop**

Keroro was seen walking up to the Shop. The store looked to be watched over by a small duck white plumage, a red shirt and a red patterned hat. "Um, excuse me, de arimasu!" Keroro said.

The duckling looked behind him. "Oh, a customer!" He said, surprising Keroro. "And my first one too!"

"You talked?" Keroro said, bewildered. He then noticed about what he said. "Hey, wait; I'm your first customer, de arimasu?" He asked.

"Yep!" The red shirted duck answered. "I'm Huey, Owner of Hollow Bastion's Accessory shop!"

"Hollow Bastion?" The Sargent parroted. "But isn't this place called Radiant Garden de arimasu?"

"Um… Not according to the Townsfolk. And my twin brothers and I got here from Disneytown a couple of days ago!" Huey answered.

"Huh… I wondered what happened…" Keroro wondered… But then he did a bit of a take to Huey as he said quietly as he could, "You're from another world, de arimasu?"

"Yep!" The Duck plainly answered. "My twin brothers, Duey and Louie, and I all come from Disneytown! So did Unca Scrooge and Unca Donald!"

"Donald?" The green haired human parroted. "He wouldn't happen to be a duck travelling with a Caramel brown haired kid and dog wearing clothes, would he?"

"Yeah! Sora, and Goofy! Do you know him?" The Duck asked.

"I guess you can say I heard of him!" Keroro replied. "Where can I find them de arimasu?"

"Well, I seen them heading towards the Armor shop next door, but then I haven't seen them afterward. I was still busy trying to set up the shop." Huey replied.

"The Armor shop- thank you for telling me de arimasu!" Keroro said before running off.

"Hey, wait a moment!" The Duck pleaded. "Don't you want to purchase some Accessories? I opened today and all!"

The human keronian screeched to a halt before walking backwards back to the shop. "Actually, now that you mentioned it, what do you have, de arimasu?" He asked.

"Well, these came in a little while ago, but I ordered way more than I thought." Huey said. He then presented several rings. One of them had a red jewel on them with some runic symbols on it, while the other one was a thin, dark silver ring with the front of it wider with a large black circle on it. It had a crown charm identical to Sora's crown necklace on the center with the rest of the ring decorated with thin black patterns around the center and base of the ring. He had 4 of each ring. "I was hoping to sell these overstock of rings." The duckling said, looking a little bit sad.

"Well, if you want to, I can take these rings off your hands, de arimasu!" Keroro said with a cheerful look.

"You will!" The red shirted duck replied in surprise. "That's great!"

"How much are they, de arimasu?" The Sargent asked.

"Altogether, 1200 Munny!" Huey happily said.

"1200…Munny?" Keroro said, blinking. He then dug into his pockets to try to dig out any money he had. All he carried with him was 4000 Yen, which he planned to spend back home. "Gero… Only 4000 Yen, de arimasu…" He quietly said.

"Oh, um… you have munny, right?" The duck asked, tilting his head.

"I do have the money, but not in the same currency as you expect, de arimasu." Keroro responded. He then places down money in the form of three 500 Yen bills.

"Oh… Well, no problem!" Huey said as he took the three 500 dollar Yen bills and after doing some calculating… He handed back three large diamond-shaped clear and yellow crystals. "That comes to 300 Munny in change!"

This took an absolutely shocked Keroro in surprise as he hanged his jaw out and his eyes widen with them blank. "So I had enough money this whole time, de arimasu?" He said with bewilderment before taking the rings and putting it in a package.

"Yeah! 1 Yen is equivalent to 1 Munny here in shops around the worlds, including our shops here in Hollow Bastion!" The red shirted duck explained.

"'Our' shops?" The Sargent questioned.

"My twin brothers- Dewey and Louie- they own shops too!" Huey answered. "My brother Duey owns the weapons shop, while my other brother, Louie, owns the item shop! There's someone else too, but I forgot his name. He owns the Armor Shop."

"Ah, I see!" Keroro replied with a cheerful look. "Thanks for helping me out there, Huey-dono! But…I think I have a question for you then."

"Sure, what is it?" The duck asked.

"Have you met anyone by the name of Ventus, de arimasu?" The Sargent asked.

"Ventus?" The red shirted duck parroted before giving a bit of a thought. "Now that you mentioned it, I met someone by that name, and so did my twin brothers! He had blond spiky hair and strange armor! He helped us work our Ice cream machine during the Million Dreams Festival, 11 years ago!"

"You met him?" Keroro said, looking surprised. His expression then turned to puzzled one. "Wait, Million Dreams Festival, de arimasu?"

"It's an annual event that occurs in Disneytown." The Sargent Major said as the group walks up to the 2. "It's supposed to be for the civilians to show kindness to others and such."

"Hey, that's right!" Huey exclaimed before noticing something…weird. "Wait a second, how do you know that?" He asked with a curious expression.

"Um… Let's get out of here, Sargent Major!" Keroro exclaimed before the two made their getaway.

All did the red shirted duck did was give a bit of a confused look and said, "Those guys MUST be from another world. Otherwise, how do they know about that anyway?"

**Giroro PoV: Armor Shop**

The Corporal in human form seemed to be looking over the armor in the shop. There were 4 different kinds of armor placed out, with 2 of each kind. Two of them were a relatively thin bracelet, with a faded red color and a dark red, flame design on it. The ends of these objects are black and silver blunt spikes. Another 2 armor pieces were predominant silver in color with numerous round segments, with all but one showing two small black crescents shaped. The central largest segment of them has a blue diamond. A third pair was a pair of thin black bracelets with three silver ornaments on it. Two of them are small and featureless, and placed on either side of the third one, which is larger and more rectangular, with a black lightning bolt. That pair of armor pieces had a rather simpler design, which is a single black cord with three spherical beads on it, with the central bead larger than the ones on either side of it. "How much are for these armor pieces?" The Corporal asked.

"1200 Munny, altogether." The Clerk replied.

The red haired human dug into his pocket and pulled out a total of 1200 Yen and placed on the table. The owner of the shop took the Yen and pushed the armor pieces forward. Giroro took one the red bracelets and puts it on. He takes the rest of it and puts it in a package. "Thanks." He said. "This town looked to of seen better days. What happened here?"

"Oh, you're new to this world are you?" The Shop clerk said with a bit of a smirk.

"I didn't say I was." The corporal replied, trying to hide the fact that he IS from another world.

"Well, what you said implied it. No worries- this town knows about the other worlds, so you're safe." The Clerk said. "Anyway, this town was attacked by Heartless, a decade ago and something else a year before the Heartless came here. Because of the Heartless attack, the town's been called 'Hollow Bastion' ever since, and everyone forgotten the previous name of the town now, even me."

"I see." Giroro agreed.

"There was something else too- before the Heartless came, there was these strange creatures too and I also seen a man fighting off those creatures." The Clerk added, catching the Keronian's attention.

"Did he happen to be wearing any armor of some kind, and had brown hair?" He asked with curiosity.

"I don't know about brown hair, but he definitely had armor over his left arm." The Clerk said. "I was only a young kid, when I saw that man."

(_That's definitely him alright._) Giroro thought. Then all of a sudden something weird occurred- The man he was speaking with froze in place as did everyone around him. The Corporal's eyes turned greyish blue upon seeing this and he looked around. (_Time stopped again…?_) He thought. (_Wait… That could mean…_) The Corporal dug out his Wayfinder from his rectangular buckle of his belt as it shines. It shines bright enough for him to cover his eyes and the music to stop.

When Giroro uncovers his eyes, he was now standing in a greyish zone with no hard surface to walk on and in Keronian form. His Wayfinder soon floated out of his hand and glowed. It shot two beams of light from it. One of them formed into a Platform for him to stand on and another became a portal of some kind. He lands on the Platform for his seashell star to float into the portal. He crossed his arms before following it into the portal.

When the Corporal exits out of the portal to see 'Hollow Bastion', but it looked… completely opposite of what he expected. The place looked more…restored than ruined. This looked to be the **Central Square** of Radiant Garden, 11 years ago. He sees Terra, the person described from the armor shop clerk, walking in from some steps and a gate. After giving a bit of a look a look around, he walked down a ramp, only for several of the violet creatures the red Keronian saw before, but in a group of five, to appear. The human male summoned his weapon with a light and blue and gold cubes appearing until a weapon was in the male's right hand- a Keyblade, which is different from Sora's Keyblade. The Shaft of it is a textured dark brown color with brass edge. The teeth are made of two pick-like points with two hammer-like protrusions on the opposite side. The Guard is crafted two Omega insignias, which is an off blue color with the pummel a dark blue cone. The token at the end of the Keychain is a reddish rock fragment with brass armor-like plating. –Black Garden- Starts playing in the background. "Unversed!" The human exclaimed. "This can only mean Master Xehanort was right."

Giroro gave an odd look upon hearing the name 'Master Xehanort', but then he sees the Unversed making their way towards Keybearer, who made a large swing of his Keyblade to instantly defeat one the creatures. One of the creatures turned into a puddle to move around, but the brunette attacks with a strong attack with his weapon to defeat two in one attack. One of them was about to attack, but he slid forward and slid back with more force and knocked the attack creature away with that same force. He attacks with another combo and when the last one resurfaces, the male jumped back and launched a powerful fireball spell towards the 2 Unversed. When it hit, it looked to of expanded in a small fiery whirlwind that defeated the two creatures. "Easy. Those Flood Unversed aren't too much of a challenge." The male said, regarding the name of the Unversed he fought.

4 new Unversed appeared on the scene. The Creatures resembled pots with a blue small lid with a small sky blue conical shape on it. The pot has two short spikes on it with large red angry eyes taking up most of its body. It also has two lightning-bolt shaped wings as well as the Unversed insignia on the back. It was mostly blue with a mix of sky blue in it. Terra jumped back and shot a couple of smaller fireballs at two of them to deal damage to them. He slid forward and fired the larger fireball that expanded in a whirlwind fashion to deal damage. One of them looked to be creating a small tornado of ice. The Male slid away and shot a smaller fireball to defeat the creature. The other creatures disappeared shortly afterward. "Blue Sea Salts…they're not too much trouble." He commented.

Just then, a new creature appeared- It appears a large and yet nearly spherical bomb like Unversed, with its head spherical as well, with its antennae resembling a wick on the top of its head. It also has very short and nearly spherical arms, making them seemingly useless, with the tips of it golden brown with a short rod. It appears to be a golden valve on the back of it with its red eyes set in an angry expression and an Unversed Emblem adorned on its chest. The eight pointed star that separates the top have of the body from the bottom half is golden color with the body mostly purplish brown. It looked to be accompanied with an hourglass like creature with an aqua blue color with yellowish green highlights. One of the bases has one spike while the other has three spikes. It appears to sport two aqua blue winged shaped handles and pinkish purple sand through the translucent glass. Hidden on the sand, there appears to be a spherical head with its eyes set in a happy expression, but it looked like it can be rolled around to a sorrowful expression. The human male looked ready to fight. (_Tank Topplers__ and a __Chrono Twister__… I think I have an idea._) The male said in his thoughts. "Gather!" He called out.

Just then, Giroro sees a mysterious light appear from the tip of the male's Keyblade, creating a rather large orb that draws in all of the enemies. The Male then used the opportunity and called out "Thunder!" for a spell to hit the 5 Unversed with lightning bolts from the sky. He then jumped upward to use a shoot a Ice ball that passes by at least 3 of the 'Tank Topplers' and the Chrono Twister before the Hourglass enemy and one of the bloat beings was defeated by the ice attack. After the attack, one of the 'Tank Topplers' started to jump around as if excited before leaping high in the air and bounced off of Terra, damaging him. It tried to do it twice, but Terra Slid out of the way, but it didn't stop the creature to do it a third time. But the male was ready for it by guarding against it, causing it to tumble back. The brunette struck it twice, but then it suddenly grew two sizes larger than its original size. He attacked it with a third time which caused it to glow red as it grew another size and begins to roll around. After a moment of rolling around, it explodes, blasting the male back.

(Those things explode after being hit three times… But why didn't it get bloated when he used Magic?) Giroro wondered. He then noticed the valve. (A Valve?) He said in his thoughts with confusion.

Terra shook his head after being blown back and then casted a spell that had a green aura surround him, with a form of plant formed over his head for a moment before it disappeared. Terra struck the 2nd Tank Toppler twice, causing it to grow two sizes. He then noticed the valve on the being's back and got behind to strike it with his weapon, causing steam to coming out and shrink its size once. The toppler immediately turned around and released a gust of gas to blow the male back. But the male recovered in midair, slid while in the air, and used the same sliding force to strike the toppler's back to defeat it. The third one Inflated itself to it was glowing red and released gas to charge towards the male but, he slide got into a stance before unleashing a slide forward, and disappears again to attack in second angle by using Darkness, defeating the last toppler on the third teleport strike.

Just as when the red keronian thinks the male's done, 4 Unversed appeared. These pot-like enemies resemble the Blue Sea Salt Unversed from earlier in appearance, except for its size, which is smaller, and its colors, which is a black body with an orange base and lid. The Keybearer slide forward and called out "Freeze!" to shoot a smaller ice chunk to shoot towards the pot like enemies. It passes through 2, instantly defeating them. One of them looked to be glowing hot with flames and attempted to hover near the brunette while the other tried to shoot a fire ball at that same male. However, the male slid away and then casts a strange spell that shot out a strange shockwave that when the enemies were hit with it, they suddenly shrunk in size. The male then bashes one of them with his Keyblade, defeating one, and then gives a bit of a flick away on the other, defeating it. "Red Hot Chilis…" The male said before looking around. He then dismisses his Keyblade to see an elderly man walk by as the music ends. The elderly man looked to be wearing a white and black coat white gloves and calf high boots. He also has a crooked back, hunched shoulders and appears to be bald as well. "What's Master Xehanort doing here?" The younger questioned slightly out loud, but yet to himself. "Maybe he found something out." The brunette then looked to of followed the male.

The light covers the area and soon Giroro looked to be back in front of the armor shop, 11 years later, with his Wayfinder in his right hand and in human form. The red haired male puts the Wayfinder back in its original place and after a while, time looked to of resumed. "Giroro!" A voice called out. Keroro was seen running up to him with Kururu. "I think we have problem, de arimasu!"

"The owner of the shop you were visiting figured out you're from another world?" The red haired human flatly answered.

"Um…Yes?" The green haired human replied nervously.

"We don't mind people coming from another world." The Armor shop clerk replied. "Sora came from another world." When the others heard this, they gave a bit of a relieved sigh but then noticed the clerk said 'Sora'.

"So you know where to find this 'Sora' then." Kururu commented.

"Yep." The clerk answered. "They were heading over to Dewey's Equipment shop, then Louie's Item shop."

"That's where you last saw him?" Giroro asked.

"Yep." The Armor shop clerk answered. But before the Clerk can continue, the 3 three humans ran off towards the direction of the Equipment shop. "Where are they off to in a hurry?" He asked.

**Tamama PoV:** **Equipment Shop**

-Innocent Times-

"Eh?" Tamama exclaimed in surprise. Here we see the human black haired private second class talking to a white plumed duck with a blue shirt and blue patterned hat. "You met Aqua, desu?" The human then asked.

"Yeah, 11 years ago, at the Dreams Festival!" The duck replied. "She was the winner of the Dreams Festival's Million Dreams award, along with Terra and Ventus! But too bad those other two weren't there to claim their reward though…"

"Out of curiosity, what was the award, desu?" The private asked.

"Aqua's award was her own custom made Ice Cream, RoyalBerry!" the duck replied.

"Custom made ice cream, desu…" Tamama parroted with a form of drool forming in his mouth. He quickly wiped off the drool and asked, "When does it happen, desu?"

"In a couple of weeks, at Disney Town!" The blue shirted duck answered.

"Um, Disney Town, desu?" The former black tadpole parroted. "Where's that?"

"Well… it's a bit of a secret, but…" The duck said as he leans in closer and whispered. "Can you keep a secret?" The human Tadpole nodded and leaned in. "It's in another world I happen to be from."

Tamama flinched in response and said in a whispered, "You're from another world too, desu?"

"Oh, cool! You too!" The duck whispered. "Me and my other twin brothers, Huey and Louie, as well as Unca Scrooge come from the same place. I'm Dewey, by the way!"

"Private second class Tamama is my name, desu!" The human introduced himself.

Dewey tilted his head in response, and said, "Isn't Tamama a name of a cat or some other form of frog?"

The tadpole human noticed that too and in his purple aura and snapped look, he said, "WHY YOU…" startling the blue shirted duck.

"Private Tamama!" A voice called out which caused the private to flinch in response and looked towards them with his normal look to see Kururu, Keroro, and Giroro running up to him.

"Ah, Gunso-san!" Tamama said with a happy look and his normal voice. "I was just talking to Dewey here about something, desu!"

"Oh, so you're Dewey!" Keroro said. "I heard of you from your brother, Huey! So you met Ventus-dono, de arimasu!"

"He also met Terra and Aqua too, desu!" The private added.

"So you guys met them yourselves?" Dewey asked.

"You can say that." Giroro replied. "I suppose you met them yourself?"

"11 Years ago at Disney Town!" the blue shirted duck explained. "Me and my brothers raced against Terra, we made Ice cream thanks to Ven's help, and we even met Aqua, who won the Million Dream award in place of all three of his friends!"

"So what you're saying is that all three of them were at the event." Kururu said. "Were they at the event after that?"

"Nope, sorry." Dewey explain sadly. "It was just that one time."

"Well, thanks for telling us, Dewey-dono! By the by, have you seen someone by the name of Sora anywhere, de arimasu?" Keroro asked.

"He headed towards my brother, Louie's shop to stock up on Potions and such." The blue clothed duck. "By the way, I saw two people wearing black cloaks heading towards a clothes shop."

The 4 Platoon members looked towards each other before saying, "Did one of them have blue hair?"

"Now do I think about it… Yeah, one of them did, while another one had black hair with a bit of strange red shine to it." Dewey Replied.

"We know those two! Thanks for telling us where they are, desu!" Tamama said, thanking the equipment shop owner before they run off.

**Winged Star Siblings PoV: Clothes shop**

Omnini stepped out of the store with his black cloak open. He had a red t-shirt with his black star with greyish black wings on it. He also had blue denim jeans and black sneakers. He looked to be carrying the jacket Omimi wore. Omimi followed out wearing a white shirt with her symbol on the back, a pair of light blue pants and a pair of blue-tinted white sneakers. In a bag, it looked to be a white skirt and a child's swimsuit that's water blue in color. "These new clothes are great!" The blue haired female exclaimed. She then took the black jacket her brother held and puts it away in a bag she summoned and dismissed.

"Well, I guess it's time to find Keroro and the others." The black haired male said before heading off f to the Item shop.

**Pururu's PoV: Item Shop**

Pururu was at the shop talking to a duck with the same cap and shirt as the other two, only green in color. She looked to be carrying a large bag full of full Potion bottles, as well as several packets carrying blue cubes with a form of light in the center. There were several pockets with straps that can be adjusted, as well as the pockets. Pururu looked to of put down Several Yen Dollar Bills. At least a total of-

"3200 Yen for Potions, Ethers, and these add-on pockets. That's an awful lot for travelling alone, ma'am!" The green clothed duck said.

"I'm not travelling by myself, Louie." The adult female said. "I'm actually buying for myself and 7 friends."

"Ah, I see!" 'Louie' replied "You must be thinking ahead, huh?"

The pink haired nodded at this and then asked, "By the by, Louie, do you know where I could find a boy named Sora?"

"Sora? Well, he was heading down into the Borough with Unca Donald and Goofy!" The green clothed duck said.

"The Borough, thanks Louie!" Pururu thanked the young duck before packing the items away.

"Hey, Pururu!" A voice called out. The adult looked over to see Omnini and Omimi run up to her. "We finished clothes shopping for Omimi here. You found any information?" The black haired boy asked.

"Yep. Sora was seen heading down to the Borough according to Louie here." The female Keronian human said.

"Um, are you guys looking for Sora?" Louie asked.

"We sort of are." Omimi replied. "We're supposed to find him!"

"Pururu-chan!" A new voice called out as the 4 human members of the Keroro Platoon. "You're never gonna believe this, de arimasu!"

"Really now? What do you mean Keroro-kun?" Pururu replied.

**After a moment of explaining…**

-Laughter and Merriment.-

"So Louie and his brothers met Ventus and the others, AND in the same world?" Pururu said, bewildered upon hearing this. The other nods in agreement.

"You mean you guys knew Ven?" Louie asked. "He helped us with the Ice cream machine during the Dreams Festival 11 years back! Unca Scrooge gave him Life Time Passes to Disney Town when he first met him!"

"He helped your uncle?" Keroro asked. "Wair a second- who's Scrooge?"

"He must be referring to Scrooge McDuck, a Business Tycoon from Disney Town." Kururu said.

"How do you know about that?" Louie said.

"We have our resources kid, and we're not telling you where we got it. Ku ku ku!" The Sargent Major laughed.

But before they carried on, one of Pururu's pockets started to glow pink and she instantly got it out and it glows radiantly, forcing everyone to cover their eyes.

When Pururu uncovered her eyes, she was in Keronian form when she stood in the **Central Square. **There, she saw a larger duck that was bigger than the smaller ones her friends met, with white plumage, half ring ruffled feathers going in a ring behind his head, creating an image of a balding old man, with a blue jacket with red folded collar, red cuffs, and a yellow button near the neck. The jack is kept shut with a red belt, while wearing a black top hat with a red band near the brim sits on his head, and wears pince-nez glasses. He wears red spats on his feet, and walks a brown cane with gold tip, making him look like an old rich man. The thing near the duck looked to be a torso and head of some kind, with its grey head a diamond shape with its red eyes set in an angry expression. The front of its body is gold in color with silver edges lined with four short spikes. The 'Neck' of the being looked to be thin and black, as it curls forward, showing the Unversed insignia at the end. The arms are also silver and red that ends in triangular blades. "Ach! How dare ye! Back off, ye fiend!" The Duck exclaimed in a Scottish(?) as the armored being approaches it. "Ye'll bit be getting' my money!"

"Look out!" A new voice said as something then struck the metal being off the head of it. Pururu then saw a slowed down glimpse of what hit the being- a Keyblade! This one has a black handle is offset from the other Keyblade itself as opposed to being aligned with it. The guard is a dull gold color and joins with the shaft to fully enclose the handle. The shaft is grey, thin, and has a slight outward curve to it, with three dull gold lines decorating the center of the shaft. There are two short bars connect the main blade to the teeth. The teeth are grey like the blade and have a wing-like shape to it, which is 5 curved bars that decreases in length the closer it is from descending order. The Keychain token at the end is a green gem with silver feathers spiraling around it.

"It's Wayward Wind! So that means…" Pururu exclaimed before moving herself to see the Keyblade fly back to its owner- "Ventus!" She exclaimed.

The boy who the female Keronian exclaimed indeed who she thought it was as he caught the Keyblade that boomerangs back and holds it reverse grip as it runs after the fleeing creature, passing by the elder duck, but not for long. "Hold on… Wait a moment, laddie!" The duck said, causing the male to slow down and look at him as he dismisses his weapon. "Don't I even get a chance to repay ye?"

"Oh, you don't have to." Ventus said in a bit of a rush as he turns around.

The elderly duck doesn't seem to look impressed. "Now just hold yer horses!" The duck said. "I dinna mean me fortune." The boy looked to the elder duck, but his eyes tried to look to the armor retreating back. "Maybe a wee bit o' gold, or a small token of…"

"Well, could ya make it fast?" The boy asked, looking rather worried.

"I know-I've just the thing in me hat!" The elder said as he takes off his top hat. The boy gave a curious look as –Innocent Times- starts playing and the duck gives a light chuckle. "C'mere." He said, causing the boy to cautiously approach him, and bend down to the duck's level. The elder duck seemed to give a shifty eye look before saying, "Ye can tell me, lad. You came here from another world, didn't ye?" The boy gave a bit of a slight surprised look before the duck continued after a bit of laughter. "Dinna worry. Me bill is sealed. Yer secret's safe with me. I'll not be askin' ye any awkward questions. You see, 'tis the same with me." The boy gave a perplexed, yet surprised reaction as duck continues with, "I asked a wizard named Merlin to bring me here from another world. After all, adventure is the mother of industry, eh? Eh?" He gives a bit of a cheerful look.

Ventus straightened up as he said, "Great! That all?"

"Ach, but I'm holding ye up, lad." The duck said. He then digs into his hat and holds out three cards, all bearing the same picture of a town with a trail leading to a silhouette of a castle, and a large mouse head shaped cloud above the castle. "Here. These are Lifetime passes to Disney Town. Ye'll have buckets o' fun there, or my name is not Scrooge Mcduck. There y'are- enough for you and two grown-ups."

The boy took the three cards in his hand took one into his right hand to look at. He then looked to the other two and then thought as he gives a bit of an exhausted sigh, (_Two grown-ups, huh…_) before Scrooge walks off. The boy then looked to the direction the armor went off to. The area flashes while

Pururu covers her eyes and when she uncovered her eyes, she was in human form, with her Wayfinder put away. "What was THAT?" Louie asked.

"It was nothing, Louie." The adult female said. "We better get going then."

"Uh… Alright." The smaller duck said with a confused look as the female leads the others down the stairs… All but one.

**Dororo PoV: Freezer**

Dororo was seen in his human form on the rooftop before leaping down to the ground. After he landed, he sees the others walk down the stairs. "I wonder if the others had found any info on Sora yet, de gozaru…" He said.

"Ey, laddie, you said that ye be lookin' for Sora you say?" A voice said. The Ninja turned around to see the duck Pururu saw in her vision with Ventus.

"Um… Yes. Do you know where to find him?" The blue haired male asked. "And if I may ask, who are you, de gozaru?

"Aye, laddie! I saw the boy with me nephew, Donald heading down to Borough. I also heard that the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee had seen him as well." The Duck said. "And to answer ye question, me name's Scrooge McDuck."

"Scrooge McDuck?" Dororo Parroted. "The Business Tycoon from Disney Town, de gozaru?

"That I be, lad!" 'Scrooge' Replied. "I guess since ye heard of me, I can assume that either you are from another world, or just heard of me from a different part of town."

"That's not for me to say." The ninja replied calmly.

"Ah, that's okay laddie. Ye can tell me." The old duck said. Then a thought occurred to him after seeing the ninja's appearance. "Now that I think about it, ye be actually the third blue haired lad I met in me time here in Hollow Bastion."

"Hollow Bastion? But isn't place supposed to be called Radiant Garden?" Dororo commented with a slight intrigued look. "And what do you mean that I'm the third blue haired person you met, de gozaru?"

"Radiant…" Scrooge attempted to parrot, but then a thought occurred to him. "Ah, NOW I remember! This place IS called Radiant Garden, but due to an event 10 years ago, when the bloody Heartless invaded and Maleficent took over, this place became Hollow Bastion. I also had ter temporarily relocate back to me home world of Disney Town."

"Maleficent?" The Ninja parroted. "You mean the witch that had power over the Heartless?"

"That be the case laddie." The duck replied.

"Wait… Sorry to change the subject, but if I was the third blue haired person you met, who are the first two?"

"A young lad named Isa, and a young lassie with strange clothes." Scrooge said, describing the two he met.

"Blue haired lady… Did she had a badge like this?" Dororo said as he took out a drawing of the Mark of Mastery.

"As a matter of fact, she did!" The duck said.

"Then… you must've met Aqua-dono, de gozaru!" Dororo said in a realization tone.

"Ah, so that be the name of the lass!" Scrooge commented with a cheerful look. "11 years ago, the lass walked up ter me and politely asked where I could find a lad who's not from this world. I pointed her to yon Castle in the distance." He pointed to the large castle.

"I see…" The Ninja said with a bit of a thinking look, before a spot on his pocket begins to glow. Dororo notices it and took out his Wayfinder.

"What kind treachery is this, lad?" Scrooge said, looking both intrigued and angered. The star stopped glowing, but then four stars appearing at four corners, but in a rectangle. The stars then looked to of split in half before flying and creating a large glowing trail that then changes into a strange screen when the star splits joined up. The screen then statics a bit before showing a scene that showed a familiar sight… to at least Scrooge. "Ach, I recognize this scene! It's when I met the lass 11 years ago! …Lad?"

The duck elder then noticed that Dororo turned into a light that went into a screen. When Scrooge took a closer look, he then sees Dororo in his Keronian form looking around the location. "I don't believe it… He be another one of them frog aliens I saw!"

In the screen, Dororo looked around as he looked to himself in Keronian form. He then turned his head to his left to see Aqua, the female our ninja hero mentioned before, near a ramp as she looks around and noticed not the frog alien, but Scrooge walking down the way. After a couple of moments, she ran down the ramp to run pass through the Keronian, as if the Keronian was a ghost. "Excuse me!" She called out as the elder duck came to a stop in the center.

"I guess in this memory, I'm like a ghost here…but mostly to observe I guess, de gozaru." He wondered.

The female stops short of the duck. "I'm terribly sorry to bother you, sir." She said.

"Ach, what a well-mannered lass ye are." Scrooge replied. "I'd be pleased as punch to help ye, if I can."

Aqua kneeled down to the duck's level and questioned, "I'm looking for a boy who's not from around here. Have you seen him?"

"Hmm, I think I know just who you're talking about." The elder duck said as he points to the castle. "He scampered off toward yon in a right hurry."

"Thank you so much." The female Keybearer replied. Scrooge gave a bit of cheerful look and laugh before he walks off. Aqua rose up and looked towards the castle. "Terra…I hope you're still there."

Dororo looked somewhat worried before turning into a light.

When Dororo exits the scene, he was in his human form when the screen disappears. He looks to Scrooge, who gives him a bit of a stern angry look. "Ye got something to explain, laddie?"

"I saw you conversing with Aqua." The Ninja replied.

"Not that, laddie. I saw ye in that form of yours. That screen allowed me to see into that memory, includin' ye true form. When you were gonna tell me that ye be a frog alien?" The duck said.

The blue Keronian gave a bit of a startled look and stiffened before replying, "I wasn't intending to, de gozaru…"

Scrooge then changed to a more cheerful look instead of a stern look. "There be no problem with that, laddie." He calmly said. "If ye want to know a secret, ye be actually the second one of them frog aliens I saw, but the first one I actually conversed with."

"Second one?" Dororo parroted, surprised. There was another Keronian here, and he saw him? Strange…but now there's another question.

Who IS the first Keronian Scrooge Mcduck saw?

"If I may ask, who is the first one you saw then, de gozaru?" The ninja asked.

"Well… Ye frog form looks a lot like his form; Blue body and blue eyes, 'cept ye had a mask and hat with…a cloth of some kind and ye star is 4 pointed and yellow instead of 5 points and red. He also had a darker blue coat and a brown wizard's hat with a yellow star on it." The Duck described.

For some reason, the blue Keronian instantly recognized who he was talking about, but was definitely surprised when he heard it. "Viroro?" The ninja said. "He was on this world?"

"Aye, Laddie, if of course y'are talking about that frog I saw." Scrooge replied.

"I am. Thanks for telling me this, Scrooge." Dororo said, bowing. But after straightening up, he then said, "But I do have one more question- You said that you saw Sora heading into the Borough and a group called the Hollow Bastion Restoration committee had seen him as well. Where could I find the group?"

"Ach, you can find 'em in the Borough, just down the stairs." The duck said. "However, just as ye were hidin' about what you really are, I shan't be revealin' the location of where they are. Ye just 'ave to find 'em yourself. It's only fair, laddie."

"Unfortunately, that part I can understand." The Shinobi replied crossing his arms. "But thanks for telling me, nevertheless. But if I may question further, where did you see Viroro 11 Years ago, de gozaru?"

Scrooge gave a bit of a cheerful look and laugh before giving a sly one to replace it. "That be a secret too, laddie." He said, but then he changes to a normal expression to continue. "But I can give ye a hint. 11 years ago, I dinna come here by meself, nor I dinna came here by gummi ship. I had an accomplice help me. And ye will meet him soon enough."

"Um…thank you, I guess." Dororo replied, perplexed by the hint given to him. He then made his way down the stairs by jumping. "This shall not be the last time we will meet, de gozaru!" The Ninja calls out.

"For both our cases, I hope not, laddie!" The duck replied.

Behind a wall near the freezer, someone with blond spiky hair, wearing a lot of black and grey clothing was seen leaning on the wall. He looked to of listened in to what's happening.

End of Chapter 5

DATA FILE ACTIVATED. NEW DATA ACQUIRED. BEGINNING UPDATING PROCESS…

* * *

UPDATE COMPLETE. LISTING UPDATED DATA…

Huey, Dewey, and Louie  
First Appearance: Donald's Nephews  
Rank: Unknown (Not in the army)  
Occupation: Current Owners of the Radian Garden's accessory shop, Item shop, and Equipment shop

Scrooge McDuck  
First Appearance: Scrooge McDuck and his money (Official appearance)  
Rank: Unknown (Not in the army)  
Occupation: Entrepreneur from Disney Town

6 Characters unable to be Identified.

ENEMY IDENTIFICATION SYSTEM UPDATED. UPDATING DATA…

DATA UPDATE COMPLETE. SHOWING RESULTS…

Heartless:  
Shadow (Purebred)  
Neoshadow (Purebred)  
Soldier (Artificial)

Nobody:  
Creeper  
Dusk

Unversed:  
Flood  
Scrapper  
Bruiser  
Blue Sea Salt  
Tank Toppler  
Chrono Twister  
Red Hot Chili

Keroro Report 2:

We eventually arrived to the Mysterious Tower, home of former Keyblade Master, Yen-Sid. Upon arrival to the tower, Giroro somehow saw a form of vision of Terra, a Keybearer that was once on Keron, alongside his friends, Ventus and Aqua. As soon as we got into the tower, our friends, Omnini and Omimi attacked us, attempting to drag us back to Pekopon, just so we can Court Martialed.

Already imobilized Dororo and Giroro, and easily distracted Pururu and Tamama, with Kururu quitting before they can fight him, I was forced to take on Omnini on a one on one fight. Omnini tends to fight with long range attacks like his orbs, which I got hit by the most. He seemed to of excel in strong attacks, as well as ranged attacks. But does he have to act like a total show-off?

Well, I know Omnini has confidence issues whenever he gets beaten at things he's good at, but the behavior becomes like that of Dororo whenever he gets beaten again, or his challenge gets rejected. He basically curls up in a corner like him in case you're wondering. I don't understand why, but I guess he's got a big inferiority complex or something. Other than that, being a kid, of course he's got that competitive streak…

Anyways, I was nearly defeated when I utilized the strength I obtained from my dream and defeated Omnini with it. As a result, both Omnini and his sister retreated after taken a picture of the letter we were given. Afterward, when we continued up the stairs, Pururu's Wayfinder showed a vision to me and her of when Ventus first came to the Mysterious Tower and met up with Donald and Goofy.

I theorized that if Giroro saw Terra from a vision, and Pururu saw Ventus, then Dororo would be likely to see Aqua from a vision.

When we got to the top of the tower, we met Yen-Sid, who gave the 8 of us (Omnini and Omimi may of arrived at the time.) a long explanation of what happened before and what's to come, as well as we have to travel with Sora, a Keybearer with the Realm of Light's Keyblade.

Terra, Aqua, and Ventus.

The three Keybearers we saw that day on Keron, whose fates are connected to that one boy, Sora…

Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed.

These three creatures of darkness each have their own origin. One comes from Darkness, one comes from the shell left behind when the heart is gone, and one born from the negative emotions of one person, Vanitas.

But the three Keybearer allies we met. That I know of, only seven of us met them… The 6 of us includes me, the rest of my platoon, and Chief Medic Pururu…

That could mean the other 7th member that met the Keybearers that wasn't with us at the time… It must be…

First Lieutenant Garuru! He was the only one who haven't arrived yet!

The army was listening in on our meeting with the Former Keyblade Master, and assigned on this mission, including that of Identification of the Heartless and Nobodies. And to that extent, we also attained Human forms that we can keep when we complete the mission, with the exception of Pururu, who obtained new clothes. With these new abilities, the 8 of us were off to our first destination, Radiant Garden.

Keroro

PS: I made a comment of how Atlanta would react if she were to see Giroro in his human form, and I think he practically lit up hell's red.

ACTIVATING EQUIPMENT LIST…

Fire Bangle (Armor) Increases Defense by 1 and fire resistance by 20%  
Blizzard Armlet (Armor) Increases Defense by 1 and blizzard resistance by 20%  
Thunder Trinket (Armor) Increases Defense by 1 and thunder resistance by 20%  
Shadow Anklet (Armor) Increases Defense by 1 and dark resistance by 20%

Sardonyx Ring (Accessory) Increases Attack by one. Attack Haste 1 ability Attached when used by Keronians.  
Silver Ring (Accessory) Increases Magic by one. Magic Haste 1 ability Attached when used by Keronians.

ACTIVATING STAND-BY MODE…

* * *

Keromake: Mix-up

Huey, Dewey, and Louie came out of their shops to meet up at the center of the area, but something's amiss… "Dewey, which way did you come from?" Huey asked.

"From the Equipment shop, why?" The blue shirted duck replied.

"I thought you were manning the Item shop today!" The red shirt duck replied.

"Wait, I was supposed to manning the Equipment shop today?" Louie asked. "I actually thought I was manning the Accessory shop! But when I thought I saw Dewey at the Accessory shop, I decided to man theitem shop"

"Nope, that was supposed to be me… Wait, now I'm confused!" Huey said scratching his head.

"Well, I was supposed to man the Item shop originally, but I messed up by accident and manned the Equipment shop, so Louie manned the Item shop, and you manned the Accessory shop, right?" Dewey said, regarding their posts.

"Ooooooooh…." The other two said.

"So tomorrow, I'm manning the Item shop then?" Dewey asked.

"I guess I'll watch the Accessory shop tomorrow then?" Louie said.

Huey then flapped his arms, saying, "WAIT A MOMENT! We gotta be back to our usual spots by tomorrow, or even we'll be more confused than we are right now!"

All three of them then noticed the crowd of people circling the 3 before Dewey said, "Maybe we should've done this at Unca scrooge's apartment."

"Agreed…" The other two said before giving sighs and sweat droplets.

Next Time in Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix:  
Our Heroes arrive to the Borough to explain about who they met and what they saw, until they encounter some Heartless, and a member of the Hollow Bastion Restoration committee, who explain the objective to restore the town back to its original state before the Heartless invaded. The Group meets the other members of the committee but ended up being discovered, but they asked to help out regardless. But what was that cryptic hint that Scrooge gave Dororo regarding Viroro?

Next time: Restoration Committee

**I managed to get down the summons I want for each of the Keroro Platoon members and Pururu albeit Garuru, thanks to Yue Twili. You can take a wild guess on what the characters are… But your main hint is that all characters are from Marvel vs. Capcom 3, except for one.**

**Keroro's Summon: His summon is based on Keroro's unintentional breaking a certain wall.  
Giroro's Summon: His summon is based on Giroro's use for guns on a multiple high scale.  
Tamama's Summon: His summon is based Tamama's split personality, but more focused on his dark side than his normal side.  
Kururu's Summon: His summon is based on Kururu's uses for technology. (But mostly like mechs, NOT armored suits.)  
Dororo's Summon: His summon is based on Dororo's readings on Japanese culture, as well as mastery of the elements.  
Pururu's Summon: Her summon is the only one that's not from MvC3. Here's a (BIG) hint… Her summon uses a weapon called a Blazefire Saber. Figure out the rest. :D  
Garuru's Summon: I have no clue. Any suggestions would be nice, actually. ^^;**

**That's all for now, you know the drill- Comment, review, don't flame.**


	8. 06: Restoration Committee

Warning: The following you're about to read contains violence, language, blood (in future chapters) possible awkward moments, hilarious moments, possible spoilers to games and anime, and possible scenes that can either make you say the "What the heck just happened," or "Whoa…"

* * *

Last time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix:  
Our 8 heroes arrive in Radiant Garden, only to find out the whole place is in shambles after the Heartless incident 10 Years ago, and now called 'Hollow Bastion.' Our heroes gather equipment, items, and even information to figure that Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and even an ally, Viroro, was here before, and as well as otherworldly visitors! After parting ways, our heroes went into a deeper part of the town.

* * *

Chapter 6: Restoration Committee

**Borough**

At the entrance of the new part of town, 7 of the 8 humanized Keronians was seemed to of looked down a bit. "Even after gathering all that info, we're no closer to finding Sora, de arimasu…" Keroro said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, Louie and the others did point to here, but I think it would be better to if they said WHERE those three were going." Pururu agreed.

"If there was bright side to all this, at least we knew Terra, Aqua, and Ventus were here and at Disney Town, desu." Tamama commented.

"Considering that was 11 years ago." Kururu added.

Omimi, the youngest member of the group, looked around. "Where's Zeroro-sama?" She questioned.

"Dororo said that he would be doing recon, so he should be back soon." Giroro answered.

"Everyone, I'm back, de gozaru!" A voice said as Dororo, in his human form, jumps into view with a cheerful look.

"Yo, Zeroro!" Omnini said with a cheerful look. "Found any info?"

"As a matter effect, I did. I found some rather interesting info, a bit of a confirmation, and information on a group of Pekoponians who can help find Sora, de gozaru!" The ninja replied.

Everyone's reaction then bunched together and exclaimed, "Really?"

"Mhm-hm." Dororo agreed. "First of all, you were right about before Keroro-kun- I did see a vision of Aqua-dono. She met with Scrooge McDuck, looking for Terra."

The others gave perplexed reactions to what Dororo said, especially the Sargent. "So I was right after all, de arimasu!" He said in his surprise. (And this is actually a bit of a first for me. Although, I gotta count that Dororo knew Aqua-dono before, de arimasu.)

"I saw a vision as well." Giroro explained. "I saw a vision of Terra, battling Unversed, and heading to a part of town on the right of the entrance, but not towards a path that could lead to the castle."

"And I saw a vision of Ven." Pururu continued. "He looked like he came from the left path if you entered the garden from the past- you know, if you were taken a different path to and from the castle."

"So what the old duck saw was Ventus, not Terra. So in other words, they got their wires crossed." Omnini said. "But the better question is what did Aqua see going that way?"

As if on cue, Dororo's Wayfinder reacts by flashing before it flies out of his pocket glowing. The Wayfinder flashed as four 4-pointed stars appeared in the rectangular fashion before the same thing as before occurred- the stars spilt in half, and traveled to make a straight trailed light path to make a screen. Dororo looked to of turned into a light before it entered the screen. The Keronian humans bunched together to see what was in the screen.

In the screen as the static clears, Dororo looked to of landed in the courtyard of a castle as he is seen sitting on the ground in Keronian form. He stood upright as he looks around, to hear a shriek as a young girl was seen running away from a Flood Unversed. The young girl was a dark red haired child, wearing a white, apron-like shirt with blue flowers and a blue line across the chest. She also wears a pink skirt with a white line, a pair of large white shows with pink and purple lines on them. She looked to be carrying four flowers- 2 red, 1 pink, and 1 yellow. "Unversed!" The Ninja exclaimed. But just as he was about to draw his sword, he heard a new voice.

"No! Run!" A female's voice said in distress as the blue Keronian gave a bit of a reaction and looked to some stairs. It was a blue haired lady- the same blue haired lady the blue frog saw in his earlier premonition- Aqua. She looked to of summoned a Keyblade from a flash of light and pink petals. The Keyblade that appeared has a blade that's thin and a predominant dull metallic blue color, with a teardrop-shaped gap in the base and near the tip of the blade's shaft. The Head of the weapon is a rough diamond shape, despite the left corner of it being absent, with a white smaller diamond in the inner edge of the right corner. The Teeth are formed by four spikes lining the outer edge of the Keyblade's head. The handle is smooth and black, with the guard is angular predominantly white, but doesn't not fully connect to the Keyblade. The Keychain links and even the token are made up of water droplets.

"Aqua-dono!" Dororo said as the female Keybearer ran forward and –Rowdy Rumble- starts playing. Meanwhile, the young girl looked to of ran to a wall to be cornered by the creature as the creature jumped upward and squirmed at her. The girl flinches as the being flies upward as a fake out. The red haired girl ran to blunette's side, and to the ninja's surprise, she placed her hand on the Keyblade, near the handle as she whimpers in fright. (_That girl… She came into contact with the Keyblade!_) He said with his eyes slightly widened.

"I can feel the light…" Aqua quietly muttered as she took a stance with the red haired girl behind her. However, more Flood Unversed appeared on the scene as she took a look around at the current 6 Purple Unversed. "There's no way I can fight like this…" The Keybearer murmured at the situation right now.

In her current situation as it stands right now; 1. She has to protect the child from the Unversed before her, and 2. Find a safe place for the child and hold them off until either she is down, which is not the option or the Unversed stops appearing. Considering that it's just her at the moment…her options are quite limited. Before she can think even further, the rightmost Flood made a jump upward to strike, but that suddenly changed…when a certain anthropomorphic mouse came jumping in with the astral looking Keyblade and defeated the being, which turned into a cloud dark purple and black smoke before that disappears as well. The mouse then brings the Keyblade back as he turns his head to the blunette and the red haired girl. "Hurry! Ya gotta get that girl to someplace that's safe." The mouse said with a determined look.

"Who are you?" Aqua said stepping out of her fighting stance slightly. "Why do you have a Keyblade?"

"I'll tell ya later!" Mickey said with a slightly angered look. "Right now, we gotta stop these things!" He points the Keyblade at the Unversed before them. The Blunette nodded and dismissed her Keyblade as she picks up the child and runs down the stairs.

Dororo followed down the stairs to see Aqua set the child down and for her to mouthed 'Stay here' before the child nodded. When she did, she summons her Keyblade again, but this time she does something different to it. She looked to of unhooked the keychain off the weapon and she puts it into a pocket as she then pulls a new keychain out, which is a bunch of golden stars, with three hats as the token, which is red, blue and green, like the three fairies the ninja met before. When she attached it, the Keyblade looked to of flashed gold, with red, blue and green stars flashing as the Keyblade's appearance altered. The handle and the middle of the shaft is made by a thin that lines the middle of the Keyblade, with the center bar is framed by two similar and more ornate bars- one green, and one blue, with both that lines the sides and curve to creates the guard of the weapon. Two stars decorate the bottom of the blade, while third one is set at the base, with fairy wings sprouting from the sides of it, like a crossguard. There's a large 8 pointed star with a ring around the tips connected at the end of the main blade, with the teeth formed from three 5-pointed stars- 1 red, 1 green, and 1 blue, looking to of flied off the larger star. "Maybe the Fairy Star Keyblade could help." The female said.

The blunette ran back up the stars with the new Keyblade as she and the ninja keronian arrives to see Mickey in a stance against the spread out Unversed. Mickey gave a curious look to Aqua. "Everything all right?" The mouse asked. She gave a positive "mhm" before the two reformed their stances. "Let's get 'em!" The mouse king said.

"Right!" Aqua replied before the Unversed attacked. She attacks with a couple of swings of her Keyblade. She cartwheeled forward and shot several a couple of fireballs from her weapon that were generally the same medium size. Afterward, she jumped upward and called out "Gather!" to create a larger orb that drew the creatures into it. She then calls out "Thunder!" and a cluster of multiple lightning bolts hit the creatures to instantly defeat them. 4 new Unversed appeared. They are all bird like Unversed with a black colored body with white patterns on their wings and body. They have no legs, but they do have a wide fleur-de-lis-shape silver tail in place of it. It has a silver head with a five pointed crest with the Unversed symbol on its chest. "Archravens! Look out!" The blunette called out as all 4 of them flied in synchronized formation to charge at them with a red aura. The two dodge the birds before the avian Unversed spread out.

Dororo watches the whole fight from the railing on the right hand side, with the birds flying back in. Aqua jumps upward to shoot a ball of electricity at the bird, and when it hit one of them, a lightning bolt struck it and defeats it. The second bird flew in, glowing red to attack the blunette directly. Mickey jumped upward to strike it multiple times with the Keyblade until it was defeated and it vanished the same way as the earlier enemy. The third bird made a swooping attack, but was instantly stopped by Aqua who shot three large Fireballs; 2 that struck the bird two times to defeat it, and the third one hit the last bird. Aqua jumped up and called out "Wind!" as a small tornado appeared and swooped up the bird into a whirlwind before it was forced back, defeating it.

"Let's team up!" Mickey said as he creates a small circle of light that surrounds him as if to charge up something. Aqua nodded before she runs up to him and the two floating back to back as they spun around creating a whirlwind of light as they dealt multiple blows to the newly appeared Flood and Chrono Twister. And after the two both exclaim "Light!" it rains down light to defeat the beings. Several beings that appeared got hit by it, defeating them.

With the last of the Unversed defeated, the child from earlier walks back up the stairs and walks up to the mouse, standing behind him. The female keybearer swap the Keychains on her Keyblade to that of the one that was on it earlier to make the weapon return back to its previous shape. The blunette walks up and bends down to one knee to speak with the mouse as –Peaceful Hearts- starts playing. "Thank you." She said. "My name is Aqua. I train under Master Eraqus."

"And I'm Mickey." The mouse said as if to introduce himself. "I used to be Yen-Sid's apprentice. I came back to him for some more training."

Aqua nodded and then looked to the red haired girl, which was behind the mouse and then back down to the mouse. "I sense light within this girl. You think that's why they attacked her?" She asked, thinking about the monsters from earlier and why they attacked her.

"Yep, I think ya might be absolutely right." Mickey replied with a determined look. "If ya ask me, she must be somebody pretty extraordinary."

The red haired girl gave a bit of a curious look. "Yes. I'm quite certain she's someone we're supposed to protect." The older female replied.

"Let's join forces!" The mouse said with a smile, but it was cut short when a burst of light appeared out of the mouse's right pocket. "Oh no! Not now!" He exclaimed, when the Blunette gave a curious grunt, and the red haired girl a surprised one. And for some reason, just like before, he turned into a star and shot upward to the sky. "I'll be okay!" The mouse said from the star. "See ya real soon!"

After the star disappears from sight and the music fading out, with the two females looking on, the red haired girl then presents the flowers to the keybearer. "Here!" the young girl said.

"Are these for me?" Aqua asked as the younger girl gave a nod.

"I picked you some flowers. Thank you for saving me." The child replied.

"Ohh, they're lovely. You're so sweet." The female Keybearer said as she takes the flowers with one hand.

"My name's Kairi. Nice to meet you!" The young introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Aqua." The older female replied. "Kairi, about that light-"

"Kairi!" a voice of an older woman called out, interrupting the female Keybearer.

The two girls and the ninja looked to a small, elderly woman with thick grey hair tied into a bun. She wears a sleeveless purple dress with a white apron. She also wears dark brown cloth tied around her neck, with a white ring on the left ring finger. "Oh, grandma!" Kairi said, identifying the older woman.

"Wait, Kairi, just a minute…" Aqua quickly said to catch the girl's attention. Dororo took the opportunity to jump forward towards the two to see what was happening. The Blunette tapped the red haired girl's necklace with her two fingers, and the pendant glowed with a light as –Kairi- starts to play in the background and the girl looked down to her necklace. "I just cast a magic spell on you." The blunette continued. "One day, when you're in trouble, the light within you will lead you to the light of another. Someone to keep you safe."

The girl gave a smile and said, "Thanks!" as she runs towards the elder who seems to looking on.

Dororo looked on to the girl. "There you are. It's time to go." The elder said.

"'Kay!" Kairi responded. She then noticed something and waved to Aqua saying "Bye!" as the blunette gave a smile and waved back slightly. "Hey, Grandma?" the young girl asked.

"Hm? What is it?" The grandmother replied.

"Could you tell me that story?"

The elder gave a bit of a happy laugh and replied, "Again, dear?"

"Please?" The child asked politely.

"Heh. Very well, then." The elder replied, with Kairi giggling in response as she began a story as an image of the gates of the town is shown. "Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light." The scene shifts to a waterway, glittering in light. "Everyone loved the light." Now the 'Audience' sees the sky with a cloud starting to pass over the sun until the clouds start to pass over it black in color until the image was black. "Then, people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And Darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived, in the hearts of children." A small star of light was seen on screen before it shifts back to the red haired girl and her grandmother.

The Grandmother continued her story. "With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open, and the true light will return. So listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you."

The young girl gave a smile as she listened. "Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away." The elder continued as the girl gave a nod. "But there's more to this story. It was said that a mysterious being stood alongside one person to stop the fighting. It was said that the two were together to go against incredible odds to stop the fighting. To this day, the mysterious creature and the race it was from is said to watch over the worlds we live, to protect them should they fall to disaster, unless disaster falls upon them." An Image of a green planet with multiple varying sizes of yellow 5-pointed stars appeared and it disappeared as it goes back to the previous scene.

After the two walk down the stairs, Aqua watched the two walk down the stairs. "Kairi… Something tells me I didn't run into her by accident." She said to herself, looking to the flowers. But then a thought occurred to her. "But the legend her grandmother was talking about at the end… It sounded like one of the Legends of the Keyblade War, regarding the connection of the Keybearers and the Keronians...isn't that similar to the legend Master told me, Ventus, and Terra about?" She said to herself. But then she noticed the flowers beginning to glow, and it morphed into a keychain of some kind. It looked to a red silken chain that connects to a star shaped token with leaves on two arms of the star. (_A Keychain…?_) She thought herself before noticing a strange creature. It looked to be a silver and cone-shaped, with spiked additives decorating it. The Unversed symbol is on its front, with 4 thin silver propeller blades with red stripes near the tip, attached to a silver base. The Unversed looked to be moving by moving the 4 propeller blades like a helicopter with red eyes on the top small spike. "Unversed! It never ends…!" The Keybearer complained as the environment around the ninja turns into light…

Back in the Borough, The group stepped back as a blue light emerged from the screen and it became a human form Dororo. "You okay, Dororo?" Keroro asked.

"I'm fine. It appeared that Aqua met a young child by the name of Kairi, de gozaru." The ninja explained.

"You mean Kairi, one of the Princesses of the Purist of Heart." Kururu confirmed.

"1 of the 7 Princesses?" Pururu asked. "According to the Keron army, a world called Destiny Islands were the last place she was sighted. She's still there now to this day!"

"But the records show that Kairi is actually from here. Something must've brought her to that world." The Sargent Major explained. "And my guess it has something to do with that spell Aqua cast on her. Ku ku ku!"

"Anyways, before the whole seashell star started to glow, what was that about finding clues?" Omnini asked.

"Oh right!" Dororo replied, realizing he has more to explain. "As I explained earlier, I found some information on where we could go to look for Sora-dono. There is a committee in this world known as the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. They might know if they had seen Sora and the others, since the group are friends with him, de gozaru!"

"A bunch of Pekoponians could've seen Sora, so that's a good idea. Our last trail of clues lead us here, so it'll be up to us to find this Restoration Committee then." Giroro said.

"Way to go, Zeroro-sama!" Omimi said with a bright smile.

"Leave it to Zeroro to gather any information we'll need for anything!" Omnini said with a smile.

Dororo rubbed the back of his head while blushing and bearing a cheerful expression. "Thanks, guys, but… I am called Dororo now, de gozaru." He corrected the two.

Both siblings look to each other before replying, "Sorry, Zero- I mean Dororo."

Kururu notices something that catches his eyes as the several digital circles appear. It appeared to of caught the eyes of the others as well. "What's that, de arimasu?" Keroro asked.

The Sargent Major then moved his headphones to ears and summoned his laptop in his hands. After pressing a few keys, it scanned the mysterious system before the group. "It appears to be some sort of defense mechanism. According to the data read out, it's covering the entire town."

"Yep! You got it right on the first try!" A female's voice said, catching the Keronians off guard.

Everyone looks around their current surroundings until they look up to see a girl on a higher ledge. She looks to have violet eyes, with short black hair with a black headband with a white lining. She also wears an unzipped dark grey combat vest with a black strap dangling from the right pocket, with a blue tank top with white floral designs. There is a white wristband on her right wrist and a grey fingerless glove on the left arm. She appears to be wearing a pair of slight dark tan short shorts with a black strap dangling from the left side. Finally, this female wears black knee-high socks with white stripes at the top underneath dark tan boots that are slightly shorter than her socks. "A Kunochi, de gozaru?" Dororo said, looking to the female.

"Yep! And I didn't expect to see a fellow ninja here, too!" The female 'Kunochi' replied with a cheerful look before giving a surprised look and yelled out, "Look out!"

-Scherzo di Notte- Starts playing when a Soldier Heartless appeared, and Keroro gave a startled look before summoning his Saber, and slashing it, defeating it and the being releasing a heart. Everyone else pulls out their respective weapons as several more Shadows and Soldiers appeared. "These have to be the Heartless, de arimasu!" Keroro said as he swipes the sword and defeats a Shadow Heartless and the being vanishes in black smoke.

Pururu jabs her needle into a Soldier and throws both it and the soldier into a second one, defeating them both and causing the beings to ejects the captive hearts. The Chief Medic retrieves her needle as Dororo moves his hand as if making a hand sign and after a couple of moments of giving silent apologies, he drew his sword with his right hand and does an overhead attack with his sword excluding a blue cold aura as he attacks with a swipe of his sword with an Ice crystal appearing to do damage to the dark creature, defeating the Shadow. The Chief Medic notices the attacks and asks, "Dororo, when did you learn that technique?"

"I learned to hone this technique while I was practicing with Koyuki-dono." The Ninja Responded. "It's a technique that freezes the air in front of the sword, creating an Ice Crystal to deal ice damage, de gozaru."

"I think the technique's called Blizzard Edge!" Omnini said as he jumps back from a random Shadow's attack. "And here's Quick Blitz!" The Private Third Class jumped up and landed a swift downward strike, defeating it.

The youngest member of the group, Omimi, rolled out of the and makes her hand glow white before unleashing a vicious Uppercut, knocking the Soldier into the sky before she threw her sword at it, defeating it. She catches her sword before making a sliding attack, attacking a Soldier with it and setting it up for Kururu to attack with an energy shot to defeat the last one as more appeared. Giroro summoned his Bazooka and shot a couple shells, sending the newly summoned Heartless skyward, allowing Tamama to focus as several Lock-on marks appeared on the Heartless before Tamama calls out "Tamama Impact!" shooting a powerful yellow beam from out of the youth's mouth, destroying the Heartless that was sent skyward, with the Artificial Heartless releasing their hearts.

There was a couple of lone Soldier Heartless left. The Digital Circles from earlier appeared, and when one of them was underneath the right side Heartless, it explodes with energy, defeating it. The Soldier Heartless that was left pretty much gave its own sound effect for scream before they see the human Keronians looming over it before the thing looked to of leaked the captive heart out of its mouth as if impersonating the expression of 'soul out of the mouth'. However, the heart escaped, and the Heartless disappears as if defeated as the music fades out. The Kunochi from earlier looked to be applauding from her position before she said, "Nice work, guys!" She leapt from the high ledge and lands on her feet, crouching, as –Laughter and Merriment- begins playing. "I didn't know your friend could pull a killer laser attack from under his hat! Or rather…fire it from his mouth. What exactly are you guys anyway?" The female human asks.

"Just your above average bunch of everyday humans, de arimasu!" Keroro replied with a casual look.

"I could easily guess that one." The female joked. "But it looked like you guys could hold your own against the Heartless!"

Giroro gave a bit of a simple "Hmph" while giving a bit of a smirk as he replied, "You expected something from us?"

"Who are ya anyway?" Omnini asked with a curious look.

"Name's Yuffie!" The Kunochi introduced herself. "I'm from the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee."

"The Restoration Committee? We're looking for those guys, de arimasu!" Keroro exclaimed.

"Well, you came to the right place!" 'Yuffie' replied. "I can take you to where the Restoration Committee is stationed!"

"Not to state the obvious, but can you lead the way?" Pururu asked.

"Yep!" The female ninja replied.

"Can we join the committee?" Omimi asked.

"Nope!" The ninja said while showing a mischievous, causing the younger girl spout anime tears out of her eyes on reaction.

"Why not?" The youngest member said aloud.

"I was joking around." Yuffie replied before walking in front of the path and facing the group. "You guys can join the group if you wanna. The rest of the group is working on stuff at Merlin's! Follow me!"

The group looks to each other before they followed along. They followed down a path until they come upon a house, with Pururu stopping to think. (_Merlin… The same one who brought Scrooge here?_) She wondered before following along as the music ends.

**Merlin's House**

Yuffie enters the house first and lead the 8 humanized Keronians into the house. Inside of the house, there are many stacks of books covering the room, as well as a table with a white tablecloth on top of it with a chair and tea set, a heater at the far wall, a few dressers and cabinets as well as a bed, a blackboard, and a computer. At the computer, there are three people near the computer. "Hey guys! We got some new recruits for the Restoration Committee!" Yuffie called out.

The three face the group. The female looked somewhat presently surprised, but calm as she faces the group. She had brown long hair tied in the braid with curls on either side of her face. Her bangs frame her face, with a bright red ribbon tied on her hair. Her boots are a pale brown while wearing a carmine pink and white top held up by a string held around her neck. She also wears a pink dress with a white stripe near the bottom under the top, with another dress underneath the the first one with it being slightly longer than the first. "Oh, hello there!" She said.

He appears to have goggles on his forehead and wears a necklace made out of a wooden rectangular charm held together by a small rope. He has short blond hair styled a bit. He has blue eyes and some stubble on his chin. He looks to be chewing on a toothpick, while wearing a white T-shirt with two descending buttons from the neck, and wears blue baggy pants with a very wide orange waistband with thing vertical stripes, with the waistband coming up just underneath the ribcage, with grey socks and black shoes. "Whoa. Yer don't see people like that ev'ry day." The male admitted.

The last male is a brown haired male with moderately short brown that reaches his shoulders, with bangs that sweep to the left side. The male wears black gloves with belts on them, black, zipper-lined shoes, a silver Griever necklace, a white undershirt, and a black short-sleeved jacket with white fur on it, red Griever symbols on the arms of the jackets, and red wings on the back of the jacket. He wears black pants the sport a zipper going down the side of each leg. He also has three belts on the left forearm and has three buckles on the right and left thigh, while 1 black belt properly is around the belt loop, while wearing 2 brown belts and two black belts loosely around his waist. "Hey." The male casually said.

"Um… You guys are the entire restoration committee?" Omnini said, blinking.

"Not exactly. The 4 of us here, a loony old wizard, plus three more are in charge of fixin' the town up." The blond haired man replied.

"OLD and LOONY, you say?" A voice said, and with a puff of blue smoke, an elderly man appeared. The man looked to have pale skin, with thin arms and legs, with his nose a bit larger and black eyes rather small and close-set. He wears spectacles with circular lenses. He appears to be balding on the top of the head, with white hair on the sides and back of the head. He also has bushy eyebrows a walrus mustache, and a long floor length beard, all of which is white. He also wears a sky blue cloak the reaches above the ankles, with large, hanging sleeves, pointed slippers, and a tall floppy conical hat, both are sky blue. He appears to have a brown rod that is very long, but featureless and a small bump on one end. "I have you know, I happen to be a powerful wizard, and wisdom comes with age, Cid." The Wizard said to the blond haired man.

"Well excuse me for shootin' at the mouth again." 'Cid' replied with annoyance. "And yer said it in the wrong order!"

The Wizard gave an annoyed expression before he fired an electric bolt at Cid who yelped in pain before he looked to the other 8 members that came in with a normal look. "Oh, so you must be the new recruits I overheard Yuffie talking about, I presume?" He asked.

"Er… I think so, de arimasu!" Keroro responded while saluting.

The Wizard gives a couple of blinks while examining the 5 humanized Keroro Platoon. After a few seconds of examination, he notices something. "Wait a second there… I recognize that magic…It's the same magic that was used on Sora's clothes, but the difference is that this magic- it's covering the entire body, including the clothes they are wearing, including the pink haired female… You 5 here are concealing your true identities, are you not?"

The Keroro Platoon gave shocked reactions while the other 3 members gave startled reactions to what they saw. The other 3 human members gave curious grunts to what they heard. Has their cover been blown already? "Merlin, what exactly are you talking about?" The brown haired male asked.

"Just as I thought. These 5 are using Magic to assume their current forms, Leon." 'Merlin' answered. "Now show us what you truly look like."

"Gero…I guess it was just as he said… We've been out easily, de arimasu." Keroro admitted. "Everyone, we better do as he said. Deactivate your human forms!"

The 7 'humans' nodded on command and they all deactivated their human forms at once as they glowed in their respective color before assuming their Keronian forms. Except for the wizard, who is mildly surprised, the 4 humans gave shocked reactions with eyes so wide, you'd think they fall out. The Keronians look away in shame a bit. "Well, minus the young lady, the young child, and the young man, the 5 of you had been given a spell that allowed you to morph into humans, correct?" The wizard asked.

"Hey, wait a minute, why am I the child?" Omimi asked with an annoyed expression.

"You're 10." The other members plainly answered.

All could the youngest female of the room give as an expression is her eyes almost closed and said, "You didn't have to say it, y'know."

"Gero… Yes, we were given these forms as a disguise to move about the worlds without the local residence seeing us as Aliens, de arimasu." Keroro admitted.

"And I presume that the 8 of you all come from another world, correct?" Merlin continued.

"Yes, desu…" Tamama said with a sad look.

Though the wizard looked serious, all the humans gave a bit of a smile, as did the wizard, who gave a cheerful look as he explained, "Well, there's no shame in admitting that, lads and lasses. I too am from another world."

-Innocent Times- begins to play as the Keronians gave a startled expressions as they uttered the first two syllables of their name with surprise and expressions to match. "Wait, so you're not that surprised? We're aliens! Completely different from you guys!" Omnini said with alarm. "Who are ya anyway?"

"My name is Merlin; just like you eight, I am from another world." Merlin introduced himself. "And now that I got a good look at you 8, all of you are Keronians, correct?"

"Th-that's correct!" Dororo answered with bewilderment. "But how did you exactly guess that it was magic that was concealing our true identities, or even know that we are Keronians, de gozaru?"

"I can recognize magic when I sense it, being that I wield quite powerful magic, my boy." The wise wizard answered. "And as for the latter question, you could say that I came across a traveler who told me what they are."

"So you guys were from another world after all!" Yuffie said in her excitement. "I KNEW you guys were different from the people I see here!"

Dororo then noticed something about Merlin. If Merlin has a great enough magic… could he have the ability to teleport to other worlds as well, including bringing a passenger with him? He connects what he heard from Scrooge to what Pururu saw and then… it suddenly makes sense now- Merlin was the one who brought Scrooge to this world in the first place! So that would also mean that Merlin must be friends with Viroro! But before the Ninja could continue this train of thought…

"Why are you here if you're from another world, desu?" Tamama asked.

"I merely came here on my own free will, and even built a house here as you may of noticed." The sky blue clothed wizard answered. "But it also serves as a form of Headquarters to the Restoartion Committee. Do not worry about being ashamed of telling us you are Keronians. Leon and the others here are one of the few citizens that know about other worlds as well."

"Leon? Who's that?" Omnini questioned.

"He means me." 'Leon' said. "My name's Squall Leonheart. But ever since Hollow Bastion's been overrun by the Heartless, I referred to myself as Leon."

"What exactly happened here?" Omimi asked.

"10 Years ago, the Heartless appeared in the town." The brown haired male started. "They were following orders from Maleficent at the time."

"Maleficent?" Giroro parroted with an intrigued look. "The Dragon Sorceress? "

"That's the one!" Yuffie replied. "She was the one who invaded our world with the Heartless, and why the whole town as it is right now."

"It must've been awful, seeing the whole town destroyed…" Omimi said with a worried look.

"There was nothing we could've done to stop it. We were just kids at the time. It was also around the time I changed my name. We landed in Traverse Town after being sent away." Leon continued his story. "During the next 9 years, we worked together to defend the world from Maleficent's Heartless, while going to other worlds using the Gummi Ship to assist and relocate any refugees back to the town. It was thanks to these efforts that we eventually gained King Mickey's attention and confidence as well."

(_Gummi Ship?_) Omimi wondered. (_And Traverse Town? What are those?_)

"So I guess King Mickey must trust you on your help then, de gozaru." Dororo said.

"He did. Last year, Donald and Goofy were sent there to look for Sora." The male continued.

"Wait, so where IS Sora anyway?" Omnini asked.

"That comes later there, little guy." Cid said.

The Keronians, except for the black and red tadpole, gave shocked looks towards each other before they face the excluded tadpole who gave several anime veins with his eyes temporarily matching the shape of Giroro's eyes, except blank. Omnini explodes, screaming out "I'M NOT A SHRIIIIMP!" while being held back by both Dororo and Giroro.

"Whoa, what's eatin' him?" Cid said, seeing the younger male tadpole's angry expression while he was struggling.

"Never, under ANY circumstances, call my brother anything that refers to him being small!" Omimi said with a panicked look on her face. "He'll go nuts on anyone who calls him that!"

"Could've said somethin' about sooner, right?" The blond haired male replied with an annoyed expression.

"Let me see if I can calm him down." The brunette female insisted. The white tadpole made a gesture as if to stop her, but then the female places her hand on the black and red tadpole's head, but then he suddenly looked to of calmed down. After a couple of moments, Omnini looked up to the female and after a few moments of staring, he just fell over to his bottom while staring. Giroro and Dororo lets go to see the tadpole look away a bit. "We're not making fun of your size if that was what you were thinking." The Female finally said. "You just overreacted to what Cid said."

"S…Sorry…" Omnini said with his head down while looking away as the female retreated back.

"Well, unpleasant areas aside, since you guys know about other worlds and us being from another world, I guess there's no point for us being stiff about ourselves, de arimasu!" Keroro exclaimed while standing in attention. "I'm Sargent Keroro, leader of the Keroro Platoon, de arimasu!"

"I'm Private Second Class Tamama, Storm Trooper of the Keroro Platoon, desu!" Tamama introduced himself with a dignified matter while standing in attention.

"Corporal Giroro the Keroro Platoon's Mobile Gunner." The Red Keronian said while standing in attention.

"Sargent Major Kururu of the Keroro Platoon. I'm the Intelligence Officer of the Platoon, as well as Tactics and Communications for them as well."

"My name is Lance Corporal Dororo. The Advisor of the group." Dororo said.

"Ain't it kind of unusual for yer guys to have a ninja as an advisor?" Cid said. "I'm just sayin' that considerin' that ninjas are often unnoticeable."

On reaction, Dororo suddenly was at the corner with a depressed aura sobbing a bit with both Winged Star siblings attempting to cheer up the adult. "Hey, first of all, I'm a ninja, and I'm noticeable!" Yuffie said in a huff.

"That and ninjas are also wise, so that easily contradicts your thoughts." Merlin said. "Dororo's position on his team may have him go unnoticed, but it also has a standpoint of wisdom."

"Unless poor Dororo get ignored which unfortunately for him happens a lot, de arimasu." Keroro corrected the wizard.

"That was mean, Keroro-kun…" Dororo sadly muttered in his child-like voice.

"In case you guys forgotten, Zeroro- by that I mean Dororo- usually ends up saving your hides from your own failures!" Omnini said facing the other members of the platoon with an angry look.

"Yeah! You guys should be grateful Zeroro-sama was there to help you guys out!" Omimi said with the same angry look while pointing at Keroro. "Especially you, Keroro!"

Keroro suddenly felt a sting of guilt hit his head, in a form of an arrow. But thenhe noticed something- "We didn't tell you much about our lives on Pekopon!" The Sargent commented. "How did you-"

"Atlanta. /Atlanta-chan." Both siblings answered. (With Omimi saying Atlanta-chan)

"What about the three of you? Are you a part of Keroro's Platoon?" Leon asked the remaining three Keronians.

"Nah. Me and my sister here are a two man platoon. I'm Omnini, and my little sister here in white is Omimi." Omnini said, introducing himself and his sister to the male.

"Hello!" The youngest member said with a cheerful look.

"Children in the army…" Leon said. He then places his index and middle finger on his head as a form of face palm. "What kind of army is your race running, letting children in to fight? Omnini I can understand, but his younger sister? That's kind of...really unnecessary."

"You're one to talk." Omnini replied with a flat look. "Besides, I can't leave my little sister alone like this."

"But don't you two think your parents might disagree with this?" The brunette female asked.

On that line, the music stops suddenly. The youngest male of the group looks to the ground while Omimi looked somewhat saddened. "They… they passed away." The Black and red tadpole said. "We don't have any other relatives that we know of. It was just me and my little sister for the past 9 years…"

"…I'm so sorry to of brought that up." The same female said, looking saddened and worried for the two. "It must've been painful for you two to remember it."

"…The way you calmed me down earlier… That was what brought up part of the memories." Omnini said, looking down.

Dororo heard what happened and stopped excluding his depression aura to look at Omimi, who looked to be on the verge of tears. He stood up and helped calm the girl down, who gave a confuse grunt as she looked towards the adult. "My mother was the one who took care of the two for so long." The blue Keronian explained. "These two were well taken care of. But they chose this life. Omimi-chan wanted to stay with her brother, so Omnini made arrangements to continue school while working in a Platoon, de gozaru."

"Well, that's good!" Yuffie said with a cheerful look. "At least you guy had something left to hold on to for family."

"Heh… I guess we do." Omnini said with a bit of a slight smile, as did Omimi with a smile, but her eyes are still a bit watery until she wiped them.

"But what about you?" The brown haired female said as she faces the lilac Keronian.

"I'm part of a different platoon that's different from the other two." Pururu answered. "I'm Chief Medic Pururu of the Garuru Platoon. Our Platoons are usually named after the leader of the Platoon."

"I see. Thank you for telling us about yourselves." Merlin said. "Now, you already are introduced to Leon and Yuffie, so I'll let the other two continue on."

"Name's Cid. I'm the one who designed the Defense you guys must've seen around town." Cid said, introducing himself."

"Ah, so you're the one who made that primitive defense system." Kururu said.

"What do yer mean primitive, you yellow skinned amphibian?" The blond haired man said looking right up to the Yellow frog alien with an angered expression.

"Ku kukukuku!" The Sargent Major laughed. "Move aside. I'll easily show you your system's flaws." The Sargent Major then active his Human form which had him coated in a surge of electricity as he morphs to his human form. The Electricity changed into his human form's clothes and the last surge formed into his glasses and Headphones. Afterward, the man moved aside to allow the human Keronian to the computer. The grinning male puts his headphones on, which the exterior of them opens to some show some cables as he connects them to the computer and types in a fast motion with both hands. And only after a minute of typing…The former Yellow skinned Keronian faced Cid and gives his usual 'Ku ku ku!' laugh. "I found around 2 different flaws in your system. For one, it can be hacked by anything outside of the system, if it were to connect to another computer and get hacked, it would easily take over the system, so I done you a favor and put in my personal Firewall system into your computer and even included instructions on how it works, which I suggest you would delete after writing it down. And for two, I upgraded your 'Claymore' system, allowing faster movement and a more power energy burst to further protect the town and even makes safety precautions. You can make some further upgrades, if you want, but you might end up making them worse."

"Let me see that then." The man said as he looked to the computer. He then looked shocked as if he saw a ghost as he stepped back. "Whoa, now that's one heckuva shock! He practically upgraded the whole thing! It's even getting the Heartless that even the pervious system is havin' problems gettin' to! Now that's what you call an upgrade!"

"Ku ku!" Is what the human Sargent Major laughed as he unhooked his cable connections from the computer with the cables back into the headphones as he walks back to the others and morphs back to his original form.

"My name is Aerith." The brunette female said. "I guess you can say that I'm a medic, like Pururu, but not with technology."

"Out of curiosity, why do you humans want our help?" Giroro asked.

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem." Leon answered.

"Um, just for the record, are you guys familiar with the name 'Radiant Garden'? And by problem, do you mean Heartless and Nobodies, de arimasu?" Keroro asked.

The members of the Committee blinked at the reactions. "You know, that name sounds familiar… Wait a second- How did you guys know what they are?" Leon asked.

"We're aliens. We're supposed to-" Omnini said, but then he gets interrupted by Dark Navy blue tadpole.

"Mr. Yen-Sid told us what they are, desu!" Tamama answered.

Merlin jumped at the name and exclaimed in his excitement, "Yen-Sid? By George, this is good fortune for all of us! That means he must've asked you all to help us out as well!"

"Actually, we're supposed to be looking for someone and helped him, but we can help out too if you need to!" Omnini explained.

"Thanks. But out of curiosity, who exactly are you looking for?" Leon asked.

"A brown haired boy named Sora!" All 8 Keronians said at once.

"So you guys are looking for Sora?" Aerith commented with an intrigued expression.

"Of course!" Omimi exclaimed.

"Well, him, Donald, and Goofy are the remaining three members of the Committee. But I'm afraid you fellers are a bit late. Sora's not here anymore. He left only a while ago." Cid explained.

The Keronians immediately paled upon hearing this, except for Kururu, who gives his usual laugh. "We…just missed him, de arimasu?" Keroro weakly said.

"He already left for another world." Leon explained.

Giroro ran up to him as he morphs into his human form, which had his clothes formed by flames and light with his belt changing sizes to fit the human form. He then grabbed Leon by the collar of his jacket and yelled while showing an angry look, "Then where the hell is he?"

"Easy…" The brunette male said, keeping his cool. "Look, he just went another world. But even I'm not sure which world he has gone to. He used his Gummi Ship to go to another world."

"Gummi Ship?" Omnini parroted. "I thought I saw a red and yellow ship leave the orbit of the world, before Omimi ran in wearing nothing but a to-"

Before Omnini could finish his sentence, Omimi slapped her hand over Omnini's mouth to silence him (and to possibly save herself from embarrassment). "We just saw a ship leaving the world before we arrived!" The youngest tadpole explained. "But out of curiosity, what IS a Gummi Ship?"

"That's probably them!" Yuffie exclaimed. "You just probably just came after they left! And as for that question…a Gummi Ship is a type of space shuttle made out pieces of the world's barrier, which allows the user to enter a world with it. But unless you do something about the gate of the world, you can't by it."

"Gero… We might not be able to catch up to them. Can't we just go back home, de arimasu?" Keroro said, thinking of the easy way out.

"I don't think so Keroro!" Omnini explained. "While we were travelling here, I took the opportunity to look over the mission objective. We have to do this mission. If we don't, it's pretty much like any other mission from the army if we fail it."

"WHAT?" Keroro exclaimed in surprise and eyes widened. "Oh come on! This is the Sengoku Planet all over again, de arimasu!" He exclaimed while looking steamed. Giroro gave an annoyed growl as he reverts to his Keronian form.

The other 4 humans didn't understand what those two meant by that, but although curious, decided not to ask. "Well, if yer go now, you might be able to catch up to the kid." Cid Explained. "The younger members saw the ship, so all you have to do is look for a red and yellow ship while flyin' around the worlds."

"Great! So we'll be able to locate Sora more easily when we find him." Giroro said. "Thanks Cid. We better get-"

"Now just wait a moment there, ladies and gentlemen." Merlin said, catching their attention. "Keroro, and the rest of you as well- do any of you know how to utilize Magic?"

"Uh, Magic?" Keroro Parroted. "Sure we do! It's just that…er…it's been a while since we used it… Okay, we forgot how, de arimasu."

"Actually, Omnini, Omimi and I don't know how to though, Keroro-kun." Pururu commented with a bit of a sad look.

The Wizard gives a bit of a sigh before continuing with, "Just as I thought. You Keronians might be too technology advanced to notice that you need magic as well. You're just like Cid here."

"I happen to be right here, you loony Wizard!" Cid said in a huff.

"Oh, never mind." Merlin replied in a huff before waving his wand and making several smoke appear in a circle. A total of 8 stones appear. They seem to be blue in color with four 5-point stars sticking out on the outside of them, with a point of each star attached to the orb. "Take these orbs and follow me outside." The wizard said as he advanced outside of his home.

The orbs flied to each individual Keronian. All eight of the orbs floated towards the user and floated. Omnini took the orb into his right hand and when he did, the orb enters his body. Omnini blinks a couple of times about what happened. "I don't feel any different." The tadpole commented. "But what is that orb supposed to do. Wait… after a moment of letting it sink in, I do feel a of a freezing sensation all over me, like something is trying from the inside to freeze-"

Before Omnini could say another word, a sudden chill of freezing air appeared on Omnini's right hand, and the young male gave a sudden yell when an Ice chunk was fired out, bouncing off the walls, floor and even books and blackboard until it returned to sender, freezing the poor black and red tadpole into a block of ice. "I-it froze him!" Pururu stammered. "Just what are these orbs?"

"Blizzard Orbs. These orbs enable whoever takes the orbs and absorb them to learn the Blizzard Spell." Kururu explained. "It appears that this is the way that humans in the worlds could acquire their magic."

"Oh, I see!" Keroro said with a smiling look. "So we can use magic as well if the orb is absorbed into our bodies! Since the orb absorbed into Omnini's body he can use it as well, de arimasu!"

After a few moments, the ice encasing the youngest male tadpole breaks apart and leaves him shivering for warmth. "Man, whatever I just fired just froze me over! I just felt that I stepped into a subzero freezer!" The boy said shivering while his teeth are chattering. The others gave sweat drops to that reaction as the others took the orbs and the said orbs enter their bodies.

**Later…in the Borough**

The Keronians stepped outside to see multiple Dusks outside, with the Defense system holding some of them back. "Well, took your time did you?" Merlin said.

"I used a Blizzard spell on accident and froze myself…" Omnini said while giving a sheepish shuddering laugh as he continues to warm up.

"Well, these Dusks might prove to be a good sort of practice for your new ability." The Wizard said. "Now, I assume that you absorbed the orbs then?" On response, the Keronians nodded. "Splendid! To use the spell, all you have to do is call the spell by name, or command. To use the blizzard spell, just call the spell out while pointing the weapon or your hand to your intended direction."

"Um…like this?" Keroro said. He then moves his right arm and straightens it out towards a Nobody and calls out "Blizzard!" and on command, Keroro's right hand excluded cold air and shot an Ice chunk at the being, dealing damage to it.

"Precisely! Now these Nobodies will be your practice targets." Merlin explained. "Now go for it Ladies and Gentlemen! Attack these Nobodies with nothing but Magic!"

The others nodded and even charged forward, except for Giroro, who seemed kind of suspicious. Everyone except for Giroro are attacking the Noboides with the spell, however, a few nobodies stand afterward after the barrage of ice spells. Omnini tries with another blizzard spell, but somehow, nothing happened. "Hey, am I all out?" He asked.

"Magic also needs to recharge, lads. But since your forms are attained by magic, it should recover on its own…" Merlin said.

"Just as guns have limited ammo, Magic has a limited time of uses before running out." The corporal said. "You'll be forced to use other attacks until your magic recharges. That's why using swords or guns are useful until you get Magic back."

"Oooooh, so that's why you didn't attack with magic yet!" Omimi pointed out.

"I'll use magic sparingly until it's needed. Knowing when to use Magic is also important. There are some enemies that are immune to magic as well, and others that only can be harmed by magic." Giroro said.

"Wise about using magic from a gunman… That's something I don't from ya often, Giroro." Omnini commented.

The Corporal gave a simple 'hmph' before summoning his beam saber, and firing three blizzard spells from his sword, directed at the three different Nobodies, defeating them. "You can also fire spells from your weapons, so you don't have to free up your hands."

"Good thinking, Giroro! But if I may ask, where did you get that idea from?" Merlin asked with curiosity.

"Before we came here, some events occurred. We had experience using magic before, so this wouldn't be our first time utilizing it… Well, except for Pururu and the Winged Star Siblings." Giroro said.

"Well in any case, it appears that you all got a hang of using Magic. Or at least, using Blizzard magic that is." The wizard commented.

**Later…**

-Reviving Hollow Bastion-

"Looks like you guys are finished Magic training." Leon commented as he exits the house.

"More or less." Omnini said. "Keroro and the others are experienced in Magic, just not in that style of using it you guys are used to."

"Well, regardless of that, your training is complete, so I should give you some more magic to use." Merlin explained. "Enemies might have an immunity to magic, yes, but some magic proved to more effective on some than others. However, due to a certain circumstances, I seem to have a bit of a…shortage on certain magic orbs, but you will have to make due for now with what I have." He then summoned more orbs. 6 of them were red in color, but looked just like blizzard orb in appearance- an orb with four 5-pointed stars, with a point looking to be attached to the orb. One of the orbs is similar to appearance but the difference being a bit of glowing green in color while the eighth orb is yellow in color. "Keroro, Giroro, Tamama, Kururu, Pururu, and Omimi, these reds one I'll give to you for now. Dororo, take the green orb, and Omnini, take the yellow one."

"Um…sure." Omnini said. Everyone took the orbs they were supposed to take, and the orbs enter their bodies.

"Now…the red orbs give whoever absorbs it the ability to use Fire magic." Leon explained. He then forms a fireball in his hand and shoots it upward to the sky. "That's one way of using fire. There's another way too, by creating a small ring of fire."

"Like this?" Omimi asked, and then executed the move, which creates two fireballs that surrounded and spinned around her 3 times until they vanished.

"You got it." The male brunette answered.

"But what about the orbs me and Zero- I mean, Dororo absorbed?" Omnini inquired.

"Dororo, what you absorbed is the Aero Spell, while Omnini, I gave you a Thunder Spell."

"A THUNDER spell? Dude!" Omnini exclaimed in his excitement. "I can make Thunderstorms anytime I want?"

"Not what you are expecting." Leon said. "A usual Thunder spell comes in two varieties- one concentrated thunderbolt, which deals more damage, but targets one enemy, or a wider spread, which hits more enemies but deals less damage. While the usual Aero spell either creates a small gust of wind that sweeps up foes."

"Ah, man!" Omnini muttered, looking disappointed. "But sounds pretty interesting, more interesting than a boring fire spell."

"You take that back!" Omimi looking steamed. "I like the idea of shooting fireballs and creating a ring of fire around myself than making thunder come from the sky and attack my enemies! Besides, I heard there are some people who are afraid of thunderstorms because of the noise!"

"Yeah, that's true, but fires don't start unless there's a spark of electricity to set it off, so in turn, thunder makes fire, so take that." Omnini said.

"No, no!" The younger tadpole exclaimed.

As the siblings bicker which spell is better, they accidently launched spells at Keroro… which results in him growing an afro on his head, covering his yellow hat while looking electrified. "Gero…" was all could the Sargent say.

"That's enough you two. Both spells are good in any situation." Dororo explained. "You both need to understand that. But it is true that electricity can create fires. Fires do not start without sparks, de gozaru."

"Told ya so." Omnini said.

"Ah, come on!" Omimi said, steamed again.

"Those two could never usually change." Pururu said with a bit of a cheerful look on her face. But then it turned to a more serious one when the youngest member was actually sent into the air by her older brother. She then gave an angry expression at the youngest male. "Omnini! What did I tell you about throwing your sister skyward!"

-Cap 'n roll-

"Force of habit!" The black and red tadpole replied.

"Oh dear. Dororo, why not you use your new spell to catch her?" Merlin commented. "You can also use the Aero spell to catch falling members as well. Just think of where you want to the spell appear and then cast it.

"Understood, de gozaru." Dororo said with a determined nod. "Aero!"

The youngest member was about halfway to the ground, screaming when a small wind tornado appears to catch her. She was then carried down by a small wind tornado to the ground and disperses as soon as it reaches the ground.

The youngest member of the group lands on her tail and when she did, she gave a bit of delayed reaction as the music stops with a scratch.

We see the Hollow Bastion orbit when Omimi shrieked in pain when it could be heard, even in space. It then showed back to Borough, with an enraged tadpole giving the angry look to her own older brother as the music resumes. "What was that for, Onii-chan!" She said looking steamed. "Seriously! I could've gotten hurt! I hurt my own tail!"

"You're the one who landed on her own tail." Omnini replied flatly. "You forget that in tadpole Stage, the tail is usually quite sensitive."

"Oh that's it! C'MERE!" Omimi said and soon the two looked to be pulling at each other's faces.

"And there they go again, desu…" Tamama said a bit of a flat look as the music fades out.

**Later, in Merlin's house…**

"Well if there's no more distractions, there is one last bit of info I should give you." Merlin said.

Omnini and Omimi's faces were sore from pulling each other. "What do mean?" The black and red tadpole asked.

"The spell orbs I given you. There are more spells out there than what I gave you, at least 8 different kinds of spells, including what I gave you." The Wizard explained. "But there's more to the spells than that- If you ever obtain another stone of the same element you absorbed, you'll be able to gain the second level of the spell, called the 'Ra' level. When you obtain the third orb of the spell, you'll gain the even stronger level of the spell- the 'Ga' level. Your body can only absorb three of each spell orbs, so be sure to distribute the orbs evenly if there is enough. Now, I need to go back to my other home in Traverse town to pick up more orbs, so by the time you keronians come back here, I can give you the necessary spells you need. Do return soon!"

And in a puff of blue smoke, the wizard disappears. "In the meantime, you guys want to be part of the committee, right?" Yuffie asked.

"Sure!" Omnini said. "This town's seen better days, so maybe we can help with the reconstruction when we're here. But for now, we gotta catch up to Sora, and fast!"

"Alright. Hopefully by the time you guys get back, I'll be finished with your membership cards." Aerith said. "It's to assure that you're members

"Hey, Kururu. What's this 'Transmitter' thing I found?" Cid asked while looking at the computer.

"That allows you to keep in touch with the program." Kururu replied. "If anything goes wrong, you'll be able to send us a message."

"In that case, We'll be able to let you guys know if Sora passes by Hollow Bastion again. So if you guys are going, then see you guys soon." Leon said.

"Bye-bye, desu!" Tamama said with a cheerful look as they leave the house and get beamed up from their ships. The ships are seen jetting towards the outer barriers of the world.

'_Well, I guess that's where Keroro and the others made an effort to try to catch up to me, Donald and Goofy.'_

'_Huh? Oh, sorry! I didn't think we met. I'm Sora. I guess… you can say I'm a Narrator of this part of the story. Well, according to what Keroro and the others are explaining… I guess that from this point on, I'm supposed to narrate. Um… I guess I'll give it a try. But I always wondered how this works, though.'_

* * *

NEW ABILITY DETECTED. SCANNING…

SCAN COMPLETE. NEW MAGIC AND DECK COMMAND OBTAINED. Listing now

Keroro learned Sonic Blade!

Sonic Blade: A multiple lunging attack that can be used to cover a wide area, deal damage, and even stuns targets!

Blizzard Edge: An overhead head attack that results in creating a small ice crystal that deals ice damage.

Quick Blitz: A swift overhead attack that deals decent damage. Useful when you need to make a fast hit.

Blizzard: The main root of all Ice elemental based spells and abilities, and the most basic of the spell. Blizzard can be fired in two ways- It can be one Ice chunk, which deals damage but only can't hit multiple enemies unless in a row, or a wider spread, which can be more effective up close, but can also hit the enemies in a wider spread, but won't pass through or be as strong. It has a chance to freeze targets, which when struck deals triple damage. Its main spell call is 'Freeze'.

Fire: The main root of all Fire elemental based spells and abilities, and the most basic of the spell. Fire can be fired in two ways- shooting a fireball at your targets, or by creating a ring of fire around around yourself as a defensive maneuver. It has the ability to ignite certain enemies, lowering HP. Its main spell call is 'Fire'.

Aero: The main root of all Wind Elemental based spells and abilities, and the most basic of the spell. Aero is used to sweep up enemies in a strong enough wind and disperse, stunning them. It was once used as a form of barrier, but that form is an advanced art of magic… Its main spell call is 'Wind'.

Thunder: The main root of all Thunder Elemental based spells and abilities, and the most basic of the spell. Thunder is used to send with a more concentrated bolt of lightning, or a wider spread to hit multiple enemies and it has a chance to stun them. Its main spell call is 'Thunder'.

Ability list updated.

* * *

**Meanwhile… in the Organization Stronghold…**

-Organization XIII- starts playing as the audience sees a strange white room. There are several 'thrones' surrounding the center platform, which bears the Organization's symbol. The chairs are numbered with Roman numerals. However, the chair labeled 'I', the highest throne, is on the upper half's center while the throne labeled 'XIII', the shortest throne, is on the opposite side. On the left side, the thrones starting the from the 'I' throne are labeled II, IV, VI, VIII, X and XII, while the other side has the remaining numerals- III, V, VII, IX, and XI. There people who wear the same black cloak as Omnini and Omimi, but fitted to be customized for their own preferences, present on the Number I, II, III, VII, IX and X thrones. It appears that the thrones looked to be varied in height, with 'I' the highest throne and XIII the lowest. The one in the highest throne spoke first. "What is there to report?" He asked, almost being completely void of any emotion.

"The Keronians were sighted in Hollow Bastion, with 2 more added to their ranks since we last documented them." The Nobody sitting on the "VII" throne stated with very little emotion. "They also acquired the use of Magic, acquiring the Blizzard spell, as well a few of them getting Fire spells, One of them got an Aero spell, and one other a Thunder spell."

"You mean those same froggy aliens that were seen on that planet, Earth? Guess they're on the move, huh?" The Nobody in the IX throne said with a bit of nervous tone. "Great… If they're able to take on the Heartless and Nobodies, they'll soon be able to take us on! I mean, 5 members had been defeated by Sora and that dude with the white hair! But… I forgot his name."

"Riku?" 'VII' replied with almost no emotion.

"Yeah, that's his name!" 'IX' replied. "That and both Roxas AND Axel went traitor on us! If those frogs team up with the good guys, we're doomed to fade to darkness for sure!"

"As if!" The Nobody on the 'II' throne commented, with his voice having an accent like a Californian surfer. "In case you guys haven't seen it yet, those guys they recruited are rookies! They're not used to fighting unlike the other 6. Heck, even you can take 'em on and still win!"

"Huh? You sure about that, Xiggy?" IX asked.

"Sure I'm sure! And It's XIGBAR. Not that I mind the nickname, but I preferred if you call me it, Demyx." 'II' replied.

"Oh, alright…" 'Demyx' replied.

"Enough, both of you. " 'III' said, with a deep male voice. "We gathered intel on each of the 6 Keronians we encountered, minus the one that was attacking the scouts. We also managed to find their weaknesses as well, so we'll be able to slow them down or even exterminate them. Whoever sent them must be fools, sending the most useless platoon to help Sora. In fact, if we send the Melodious Nocturne and a small force of Nobodies with him, he'd easily take them out."

"Though Xaldin's guess is somewhat easy to discuss, the odds are standing with us." 'X' said with a deep male voice with a slight brittish accent as he pulls out a bunch of cards bearing the Nobody symbol. "Even if the odds are tipped to their favor, we will emerge victorious in the end. They are not familiar with the game set out before them, and even if they win a victory with beginner's luck, they will not last long in the game unless they learn the rules and who's playing."

"You are confident about taking them on, correct Luxord?" 'Xaldin' said.

"I believe so." 'Luxord' said with amusement. "They all but beginners to the game."

"That may be…but we must not think about underestimating them." 'I' said. "They may be weak now, but surly they will grow in strength. Continue to monitor their strength." 'I' ordered. "If they make any jumps in strength, report them at once. You all dismissed."

The other members of the Organization leave via dark corridors, leaving the two members in the 'I' and the 'VII' chairs left. "Xemnas, the reports said the two members that joined the Keronians wore the coat. They appear to be imposters, but they discarded the jacket… or so it seems." 'VII' explained.

"I see. They seem to know that they unintentionally making themselves look like us, but it appears that they didn't wish to confuse their allies. Regardless…send more Heartless towards the Keronians. Just as the Keyblade can slay the Heartless and release their hearts, the Keronians can do the same thing should they destroy them." 'Xemnas' replied.

"So they could help out in the plan after all." 'VII' replied.

"Saïx, acquire the coordinates to the Keronian homeword from one of the Keronians themselves." Xemnas said. "If we find them and find the corridor going there, we can send the Heartless to the planet…"

"And it will greatly accelerate the plan." Saïx said with a smile hiding underneath the hood. "It will make Sora useless. It will be done, Xemnas. And I have my intended target in mind to find it- the one who's heart could easily manipulated and broken because of his traumas." The member vanished into a dark portal.

The man looked to give a smile underneath the hood as well. "Soon Kingdom Hearts… Your power will belong to the nobodies..." He quietly said. "Your power will belong to me, and much sooner than I expected."

**Back in Radiant Garden- Merlin's home**

Aerith looked to be digging around a pile of books while Cid and Leon are out when she came across a strange photo. It was of Merlin…standing with the blue Keronian described from the earlier chapter. "Huh?" She quarried as she looked at this.

"Hey, what'd you find?" Yuffie said as walks up to the brunette female

"A photo. It's of Merlin and a Keronian that looks like Dororo." The female answered.

The Kunochi looks towards the photo and after a while of looking, she noticed something. "Ooooooh! That must be how Merlin knows about Keronians- He must've met one!" She exclaimed.

"But why does this Keronian look like Dororo?" Aerith asked.

"Wait a second… Look! There's a 5 pointed star on his stomach and hat!" Yuffie said. "Maybe Keroro might know him."

"Well, we're sort of late to ask that." The Brunette said. "They won't be back for a while…"

"I'm sure we'll get a chance to ask." The female ninja said.

*End of Chapter 6*

* * *

DATA FILE ACTIVATED. NEW DATA ACQUIRED. BEGINNING UPDATING PROCESS…

UPDATE COMPLETE. LISTING UPDATED DATA AND COMMANDS…

Keroro Gunso:  
Deck Commands: Blitz, Sliding Dash, Strike Raid, *NEW* Sonic Blade

Omnini:  
Deck Commands: Quick Blitz, Sliding Dash, Strike Raid, Energy Orb, Energy Surge

Omimi:  
Deck Commands: Quick Blitz, Sliding Dash, Strike Raid, Punch Combo, Spin Kick

Yuffie:  
First Appearance: Final Fantasy VII  
Rank: Unknown (Not in the army)  
Occupation: Member of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee (Scout)

Leon:  
First Appearance: Final Fantasy VIII  
Rank: Unknown (Not in the army)  
Occupation: Member of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee (Warrior)

Cid:  
First Appearance: Final Fantasy VII  
Rank: Unknown (Not in the army)  
Occupation: Member of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee (Tech expert)

Aerith:  
First Appearance: Final Fantasy VII  
Rank: Unknown (Not in the army)  
Occupation: Member of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee (Medic)

Merlin:  
First Appearance: The Sword in the Stone  
Rank: Unknown (Not in the army)  
Occupation: Member of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, Magical teacher to Sora and the Keronians.

Xemnas:  
First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts (Final Mix)  
Rank: Unknown (Not in the Army)  
Occupation: Leader of Organization XIII, One of the founders of the Organization.

Xigbar:  
First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts II  
Rank: Unknown (Not in the Army)  
Occupation: A member of the Organization, 2nd member to be found

Xaldin:  
First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts II  
Rank: Unknown (Not in the Army)  
Occupation: A member of the Organization, 3rd member to be found

Saïx:  
First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts II  
Rank: Unknown (Not in the Army)  
Occupation: A member of the Organization, Second in command, 7th member to be found

Demyx:  
First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts II  
Rank: Unknown (Not in the Army)  
Occupation: A member of the Organization, Scout of the Organization, and 9th member to be found.

Luxord:  
First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts II  
Rank: Unknown (Not in the Army)  
Occupation: A member of the Organization. 10th Member to be found.

5 Characters unable to be identified.

ENEMY IDENTIFICATION SYSTEM UPDATED. UPDATING DATA…

UPDATE COMPLETE. SHOWING RESULTS…

Unversed:  
Archraven

DOWNLOADING DATA…  
DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. SHOWING READOUT.

Keroro Levels up to Level 4!  
Giroro Levels up to Level 4!  
Tamama Levels up to Level 4!  
Kururu Levels up to Level 4!  
Pururu Levels up to Level 4!  
Omnini Levels up to Level 4!  
Omimi Levels up to Level 4!

DATA READOUT COMPLETE. ACTIVATING STANDBY MODE…

* * *

Extra: Meanwhile, Back on Earth…

**Inner Tokyo: Hinata Residence**

"Oh, so Kero-chan is off somewhere, Natsumi?" A woman on the other end of the phone said to the pinkish red haired girl.

"Unfortunately. The Stupid frog didn't say where they were going, but it had something to do with we humans." Natsumi replied.

"Oh! Is Kero-chan hiding a greatly kept secret from us?" The woman said, sounded like she's excited.

"Yeah. It looks like the Stupid Frog's race is actually in charge of protecting a bunch of worlds where humans reside." The Pinkish red haired female replied as a diagram of a silhouette holding a Kingdom Key Keyblade popped up. "And apparently the humans there can carry giant skeleton keys they use as swords, and they existed long before any of us were born."

"So, they protected humans who were warriors in the past that wielded giant skeleton Keys as weapons?" The woman on the other end of the phone asked. "That's actually quite amazing! Who would've thought that Kero-chan and his entire race is supposed to protect a bunch of human infested worlds? It makes you doubt why they're invading Earth."

"Well, I find it hard to believe!" Natsumi exclaimed. "Unless I see the weapon myself, I'm going to deny anything they say!"

"I don't know, Nee-chan." Fuyuki said, walking up to the phone. "Gunso and the others seemed pretty serious about it. And who knows when they're coming back. They might end up bringing proof that a weapon like they described does exist, or even someone who wields it!"

"Well, if they do, then I'll do the dishes for the whole time they are journeying!" The older sister said before handing the phone to Fuyuki.

"Uh… Bye Mama!" Fuyuki said in a bit of a nervous tone before hanging up incorrectly. He then gives a sigh.

"Um, Fuyuki, you didn't put the phone back right." The woman said before the boy gave a surprised yell fixes his mistake.

* * *

Next time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix:  
An Organization XIII Report documents how they first discovered Pekopon and even their investigation of the planet.

Next Time:  
H 02: Organization XIII Reports

**Wow another hidden chapter already, huh? I'm writing the 00 Chapter, which is the true start of the story that takes place before the Prologue you read earlier. By the way, I chose Garuru's Summon.**

**Garuru's Summon: Obvious clue: It's the optional boss that you fight in only in the final mix of KHII.**

**I might consider making this another Character's summon and replacing it with another character. What do I have in mind? Well, I have a hint for you: This character has been in two trilogies- One by Insomniac games, and the other by Krome Studios. He's also capable of using 4 Elements- Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Earth…**

**You guess who or what it is correctly, I'll give you a cookie. :D**


	9. H 02: Organization Reports

Warning: The following you're about to read contains violence, language, blood (in future chapters) possible awkward moments, hilarious moments, possible spoilers to games and anime, and possible scenes that can either make you say the "What the heck just happened," or "Whoa…"

* * *

HIDDEN REPORT DETECTED. SCANNING…

SCAN COMPLETE. DECEIFERING…

DECIEFERING COMPLETE.

* * *

Hidden Report 02: Organization XIII Reports

**Day 347: Discovery**

-Organization XIII-

We see a white room with several 'Thrones' stationed around a circle platform, bearing the Nobody's symbol on it. On the highest throne, an Organization member wearing boots, gloves, and the usual Organization cloak was seen, but with the hood off. He had amber-orange eyes, dark skin, and silver hair with the hair reaching mid-back with some of it falling over the shoulders. He appears to have some bangs at the front of the hair, including, for some reason, the same style of layered messy look with a spike on the top Terra had. His face looks identical to Terra's face, except for it being older and with darker skin.

"Xemnas." A voice said, as a dark portal appeared on a chair, and it showed a new member entering to occupy a chair. It appears to be male with long Blue hair with a bit wilder style on the top of his head. Some of the hair looked to of been tucked into the cloak, with a portion of it fallen onto the back, with his ears pointed and golden eyes. There appears to be stud earrings on his ears. The most notable feature is his X shaped scar on his face, which is between his eyes and halfway up the forehead in one direction and just under his eyes the other direction. "We found an unusual path that leads us to a new world." He said, indicating he was the source of the earlier voice, as well as speaking to the silver haired male. "However, this new world looks… gargantuan compared to all the other worlds we have listed."

"Gargantuan?" 'Xemnas' parroted emotionlessly, although giving an intrigued look. "Explain, Saïx. Have you sent reconnaissance there?"

'Saïx' gave a headshake. "We haven't yet. We only discovered it yesterday." He replied. "Perhaps you should send Demyx there to-"

"We shall not." The silver haired man replied, causing the blue haired man to look up in curiosity. "I shall look into this path… Tomorrow, assign a vacation day…except for one."

"Vacation?" The bluenette parroted. "Xemnas what do you intend to do?"

"…Investgating the world with Number XIII." Xemnas replied.

Saïx looked to be completely intrigued, wondering about what the older man was thinking. But he can't go against the silver haired enigma. "I'll alert Number XIII about his mission tomorrow then, as well as the others." He said before disappearing into the black portal that allowed him to enter the room as the music ends.

**?**

-Sacred Moon (358/2 Days version)-

In a new room, it appears to be a 5 sided room with an entrance hall, as well as a large windowsill with a small heart shaped moon with a blue aura at the distance sighted. On the left side of the room, from the entrance, there appears to be a glass table with a couple of couches, and on the other side, two more sofas and a chair. Here, we see Roxas with a black organization coat on with him walking in from the entrance. "Roxas." A familiar voice said, causing the windswept haired male to look to his left to see Saïx walking in. "Tomorrow you will go on a mission to a new world." The blue haired man said.

"A new world?" The boy parroted.

"The Superior will accompany you in this mission." The taller male said. This caused the other members to look at the two, as well as the golden brown haired boy to flinch in response.

"Are you serious?" The youth questioned with curiosity.

"This world interests the superior greatly. He plans to lead an investigation, with you alongside it." Saïx explained. "It looked to be extraordinarily larger than any of the worlds you visited previously. Take today to prepare for your mission tomorrow. As for everyone else, tomorrow's operations will be closed for a vacation day."

The blue haired male walks off towards the window with a new male walking up to the golden brown haired boy. This male had the same clothes as the other members, but the cloak had more pointed yet saggy shoulders. The sleeves are closer fitting, but not as much as the red haired male. He has gold eyes, pointed elf-like ears, upturned eyebrows with dark hair with several streaks of grey tied into a long ponytail. He also had an eyepatch that hid a damaged right eye, and a large jagged scar extending from his left cheek to just under the left eye. "Well, this IS a surprise!" He said looking to give a smile. "It's a rare case to see the Superior come out on Missions these days, and even rarer to have anyone accompany him!"

"Is it really, Xigbar?" Roxas asked with a curious look.

"Not kidding, kiddo!" 'Xigbar' replied. "The Superior used to go on loads of missions before. You see how our thrones vary in height from time to time? That height increases whenever you complete a mission by a tiny bit. You can easily tell that since the superior has the highest chair, he's done countless missions. By the way… You better pack up for tomorrow!" He continued before walking off.

"Roxas, you are a life saver man!" A member said with a cheerful look. This member had the same cloak, but more pointed shoulders that are more noticeable than that of the other eye-patch member. He appears to be of a youthful look, with his dirty blond hair in an odd mullet style with several individual bangs and green eyes. He appears to look relaxed. "I was hoping to get a day off." He said, looking quite happy. He then turned to another member and called out, "Hey, Luxord! How about we take tomorrow to enjoy a game of Poker? I'm feeling lucky that I'll beat you!"

'Luxord' looks towards the two. The man has his Organization cloak different from the two, which has slightly pointed shoulders and very loose sleeves. He has Platinum blond hair that is short and worn in a Caesar cut, with blue eyes and a Platinum blond goatee. He has 4 helix piecings that form a loop on his ear, and the Earlobe of both ears have a piercing in the shape of the Nobody symbol. "We shall see about that, Demyx." The male said with a British accent, but looks sophisticated. "If luck is truly on your side, then the cards will be tipped to your favor, my comrade. If not, then you're just calling your bluff."

"At least you'll like the free time, Demyx." Roxas said with a slight smile as the other male walks off. The younger male then went to a thinking position to think. (_Hmm… I better be ready for tomorrow then._) The boy wondered as the music fades out.

**Later… at the Clock Tower of Twilight Town.**

-At Dusk, I will think of you.-

We see the golden brown haired boy sitting on the edge near a Clock tower face, eating a sky blue popsicle. We see the red haired man walk in. "Hey, I heard the news recently!" He said with a cheerful look on his face. "Tomorrow's a vacation day!"

"You mean for you and the others." Roxas corrected his friend with a bit of a sad look. "Meanwhile I'm stuck going with the Superior to a new world."

"Ah, don't be so bummed out." The redhead replied as he walked forward and took a seat on the right of the boy. "Remember your first Vacation day off? You said that you didn't know what to do with your free time, especially when you get a month off. Well at least you have SOMETHING to do tomorrow."

"I guess so." The golden brown haired boy said with a bit of a more cheerful look as he handed a second Popsicle to his friend. "Speaking of which, Axel, are you going to do like you did the last time you had a vacation?"

"Sleep like a log." 'Axel' replied as he took the pop. "And I bet she's going to train too, same as last time."

"Speaking of her, where is she today?" Roxas asked as he looked to his friend.

"She said that she's working late today." The redhead continued. "She's dealing with a tough Heartless in a new world. I heard it had something to do with Heartless and a bunch of cursed Pirates!"

"Ah, I see…" The boy said with a disappointed look on his face. He then looked to the Sunset before giving a bit of a sigh and taking a big bite out his popsicle. He then held his head in pain a bit. "Ugh… Why did I get a headache all of a sudden?" He said, regarding his condition.

"It's called a Brain freeze." Axel admitted with a slight laugh as the music ends. "You just took too much of a bite out of your Ice Cream."

**Day 348: Keronian**

-Sacred Moon (358/2 days version)-

In the room Roxas walked into yesterday, no one was in the room….no one except for himself, and the Superior; Xemnas. "You have arrived." The Superior said to the golden brown haired boy. "Have you prepared?"

"Yeah. I'm ready to go." The boy replied.

The silver haired male nodded before putting the hood on his head and lifting his arm to create a black portal. "Then we shall go then." He said before entering the portal. The other male put on his hood as well and followed in behind him.

**Pekopon: Inner Tokyo: Park (Day)**

A small hold of darkness looked to of opened a bit before it looked to be straining to open more fully until it was large enough for both the Superior and the Keybearer to walk through. They take a look around their surroundings. "What IS this place?" Roxas asked. "It looks a lot like the city back near the Castle."

"Good observation." The Superior said to the boy. "This world seemed to be far more advanced in their civilization than any of the worlds you've been to, excluding our world."

"What about the Heartless?" The Keybearer asked.

"It would be likely that the Heartless wasn't able to generate a strong enough corridor of darkness that reach out to this world. Its barrier is too strong. Only we are the first ones to utilize a Corridor of darkness and successfully punctured a hole." Xemnas said.

"So you're telling me there's no Heartless here." Roxas said.

"No there are not. But sooner or later, the Heartless will be soon drawn to this world. We opened a connection, and soon the Heartless will use it to travel here to capture countless Hearts." The hooded man replied. "But now isn't the case. We will begin observations of this world."

The hooded keybearer could only nod before heading off towards a part of the city they landed in. But something falls over the Keybearer… Guilt. (_That's…strange. Why do I feel so…bad?_) The young boy said to himself. (_I know Nobodies aren't supposed to feel, but… I can't shake the feeling that this…that this is wrong. Exposing a world to the Heartless if the citizens haven't seen it before? This…just doesn't feel right._)

"Coming, XIII?" Xemnas said. This causes the golden brown haired boy to look up.

**Inner Tokyo: Market**

The two looked to be walking in to see something… strange through the crowd of people. It was Keroro, but he had his Keronian head on a human…suit of some kind. "What IS that?" Roxas said, gawking at the sight while under the hood.

"That… is an unusual creature." Xemnas admitted.

"Should we follow it?" The boy asked.

"…Very well." The Leader admitted before the two followed along, but to keep out of sight.

When the two continued to follow the strange frog headed human, passing through the town as well as a large Radio tower, they soon found him heading into a store. After waiting a bit, he looked to of emerged from the store, holding a box. "These 3 weeks of waiting and saving up were long, but they were totally worth it in the end, de arimasu!" He said with a cheerful look before walking off, humming a particularly familiar tune.

"What's that box he's holding there?" Roxas asked the other hooded figure.

"It appears to a toy of some kind." Xemnas answered emotionlessly. "But that isn't the point of interest. Our main point of interest is that frog headed 'human'. We'll continue to follow it until we reach a more… quieter and unnoticeable location. But I would suggest our point of entrance- the park."

The two soon followed the frog human through the streets.

**Inner Tokyo: Park**

They soon caught up close enough for Keroro to notice something. "Wait a second… I said that I was going to go grocery shopping for Natsumi-dono today, de arimasu! I better…" Just as the frog turned around, the two Organization members (Xemnas and Roxas) were right in his sights. He gave a startled yell before stumbling back and when he did, somehow he fell to the ground in his Keronian body with the human looking suit headless.

"It's a…robot body?" Roxas said, surprised. "And… what IS that thing?"

"…A Keronian." Xemnas said looking intrigued to see one. He looked towards the Keybearer and said. "Roxas, knock it out immediately. We cannot be risked being seen like this."

"Uh…right." The boy replied. But then the wind picked up. When this happened, the hood on the boy head flipped, causing the boy's face and hair to be seen.

When Keroro recovered from his fall, he looked up to the boy and was ultimately shocked, causing his eyes to widen. "V…Ve-" He tried to say in a stutter. But before he could say anything else, Roxas summoned his Keyblade and hit Keroro square on the head, leaving a bit of a dent of where he struck him on his head, and he fell over in a complete daze as his eyes were replaced with swirls as he finally said, "Ven…tus…"

"Ven…tus?" The spiky haired boy parroted. But before he can say anything else, the Superior looked to be the knocked out Keronian into the same suit he fell out of. The windswept haired boy then felt something strange and looked to the bushes at a distance, but then looked distracted by something else. (_Great… Now I feel worse than earlier._) The spiky haired boy thought to himself._ (But why did the frog…thing call me Ventus? …It's kind of familiar…like I heard the name before._)

"We shall RTC now before he comes to. And by your observation…it looked like that we are already seen." Xemnas said. He then opened a portal and steps into it, dragging a slightly surprised Roxas into it as well. But unknown to the two, a pair of yellow glowing cat like eyes with the rest of the eyes resembling Giroro's eyes were watching the two leave...from the bushes the boy was watching.

**Twilight Town: Clock Tower**

Roxas looked to be eating the same Popsicle as he did yesterday by himself. (_I wonder what that creature is…_) He wondered. (_Xemnas said that creature was a Keronian… But what is a Keronian? And… why did that frog call me 'Ventus?'_) He looked to himself as continue to wonder, (_Is that my…true name?_) He shook his head. (_It couldn't be. But maybe… Maybe that keronian…thing knows me from somewhere before? Like before I became a Nobody?_) He then lifted his head. (_Maybe I can go back tomorrow to find more information. But… something was strange though… Before I was feeling a bit…bad for what happened, I had the feeling that…I was being watched. But how can I feel? Nobodies aren't supposed to have feelings…_) He then took a small bite out of his Ice Cream.

**Day 349: The Demon's Attack**

In the room Roxas entered for two days in a row, he sees the blue haired man walking up to him. "You're going to return back to the world you visited yesterday." He said.

"You mean that world that me and the Superior went to yesterday?" The boy replied.

"Correct." Saïx replied. "We sent scouts over there to watch over that…frog creature you saw after you returned yesterday. Only one of them returned. It turns out that something was watching you when you and the Superior left and is destroying our scouts."

"So you want me to figure out what's destroying our scouts, right?" The Keybearer asked.

"Yes. However, from what the scout told me, it was another one of the frog beings, except this one is red with yellow eyes, a blue hat with yellow jigsaw pieces, and a bolt shaped symbol on its stomach with a smaller one on his hat." The bluenette male explained.

(…_Sounds easy to find_…) Roxas spoke to himself. "I'll take care of it." He said to the blue haired male.

"Then prepare to investigate. You'll be going with X-"

WARNING. DATA CORRUPTION DETECTED. BEGIN REPAIRING SEQUENCE…

REPAIR SEQUENCE FAILED. TERMINATING REPORT…

End of Hidden Report 2…?

* * *

CHARACTER DATA ACQUIRED. SCANNING…

SCAN COMPLETE. ADDING DATA…

Axel:  
First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories  
Rank: Unknown (Not in the army)  
Occupation: A (Former) member of the Organization. 8th Member to be found.

4 Characters Unable to be Identified at this time.

* * *

Next time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix:  
While attempting to follow on the trail of Sora, Keroro and Pururu individually remembers the Unversed incident on Keron, including their point of views of the incident of what happened beforehand, and even from their point of view, including how the two meet the Keybearer they are strongly connected with; Ventus.

Next time:  
07: The Bonds of the Swift Wind

**In case you guys are wondering, the thing that saw Roxas and Xemnas leave is an Orikero owned by my friend Atlanta-Hammy of dA. You'll see more of him later on, but if you want to see more info on him... Not my call.**

**By the way, The title of the next chapter references to Ventus in case you don't notice it right away.**


	10. 07: Bonds of the Swift Wind

Warning: The following you're about to read contains violence, language, blood (in future chapters) possible awkward moments, hilarious moments, possible spoilers to games and anime, and possible scenes that can either make you say the "What the heck just happened," or "Whoa…"

NOTE: The Following chapter also has their connections to the KH BBS Manga(?), as well as the Manga version of Keroro Gunso. Prepare yourself too; this might be a long chapter.

Last time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix:  
Our 8 Heroes arrive in the Borough of the town in Radiant Garden, trying to piece together what they saw in their visions, while trying to get back on the trail of Sora. When they finished piecing together what they know, Yuffie, a member of the Restoration committee appears to the group and the group confronts a bunch of Heartless they easily take out. They rest of the committee, including Merlin, the one who brought Scrooge here. The Keronian's cover was easily blown by Merlin, but the other members, including him easily accepted the 8. However, while in discussion, we learn more about the Winged Star sibling's past, including the fact that they were orphaned at a young age. Afterward, the Keronians get a lesson in magic and earned their first two spells for each of the Keronians and are off to the worlds again after learning that Sora had already left.

Chapter 7: The Bonds of the Swift Wind

**In the Lanes Between**

-Lanes Between-

The two ships looked to be flying through the astral skies of the worlds. In the two ships there appears to a map system and a teleporter. Onboard Omnini and Omimi's ship, there was nothing there, but the Auto-pilot is on. But back with Keroro and the others, the siblings were present and everyone is in their human forms. "So if we were to have any hope to catch up with Sora, we gotta find out what world Sora's gone to and get there quick!" The black and red tadpole said.

"Kururu, activate the map, de arimasu!" Keroro ordered.

"Ku ku ku!" The Sargent Major replied before pressing a few keys. Two new worlds appeared on the map. One of them looked to have a Chinese Imperial Palace on one end of it, and a tower-like structure on the underside. The other world looked to a large castle being shown through the forest, as a large purple colored glass with a rose is shown.

"Oh great…there are two new worlds on the map. Sora could've gone to any of them, desu…" Tamama muttered with a worried look and tone.

"Hey, c'mon guys!" Omnini said with a determined look. "We can't afford to give up now!"

"Gero… Omnini, in case you're wondering, that means Sora could've gone to Twilight Town, or the other two worlds, de arimasu!" Keroro complained.

"Actually Leader, Twilight Town has disappeared from the map, de gozaru." Dororo pointed out, and like he said, the world is not present. The Sergeant gave a quick 'Gero!' in response to this.

"Well, I guess that limits it to two worlds." Omnini said with a bored look, but with a smile.

"We could use some help, de arimasu…" Keroro muttered.

And as if his prayers were answered, a new female voice was heard. "…ji-sama! Please come in, Oji-sama!" It said but sounded if it had static.

"Gero?" The green keronian human gave a confused look before heading towards a communications terminal onboard the ship as the music fades out. "Is that who I think it is, de arimasu?"

The green haired human presses a few keys, and afterward, the screen activates to show a human female on the other end. It was the girl from the prologue known as Mois- blond hair, tan skin, and golden eyes. She is wearing a white sweater with a red tie and blue sweater vest over it. She also wore a shooting star hair clip and a green band with a yellow star hidden underneath her sweater's right arm. Finally, she wore a grey skirt with white socks and brown shoes. She gave a confused look at the sight of the altered forms of Keronians, including the two new ones, but Keroro then exclaimed, "Mois-dono!" to his surprise.

The female on the other end of the communications line blinked twice in confusion before replying, "Oji-sama? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me!" The Sargent answered as he deactivates his human form, which resulted in him glowing with green light and back to normal Keronian form before he continued. "See? Me, and the other Platoon members attained a form of Grade A Pekoponian suits, de arimasu!"

Mois gave a surprised, but happy expression as she said, "It IS you, Oji-sama! I almost couldn't recognize you in your human forms! Could you say, Mistaken Identity?"

Meanwhile, Tamama looked to be stewing in his own jealousy aura as he looked to be gritting his teeth as he said in his scary voice, "That woman is getting too close to Gunso-san again…" Meanwhile Omimi gave a leer at the eldest male tadpole, who gave a couple of confused blinks in response with his normal expression.

Mois looks at each of the members, leaving the siblings for last. "I must say that each of you all looks so different in your Pekoponian forms…even Ob- I mean Pururu-san's form when I first saw it! And I must add Pururu-san, your new clothes look great on you! Could you say, a big change?" She commented. She then finally looked at the younger members. "Um, Oji-sama, who are those two standing there?"

"Oh, you mean Omnini and Omimi? Like Pururu-chan, Omnini and Omimi have Grade A Pekoponian suits. Don't you recognize them, Mois-dono?" Keroro replied, regarding the two younger members.

The female nodded in response before the younger two members changed back to their Keronian forms. "Ah! Those two- Omnini and Omimi! Are the two children coming with you, Ojii-sama?" She quickly asked.

"What!? I'm 15!" Omnini exclaimed with a bit of steam coming out of his 'ears'. "I'm not a kid!"

"You're no adult either. You're a teenager. And still short. Ku ku!" Kururu taunted

Everyone in the room, except for the Sargent Major, The Private Third Class, and the Human on the other end of the Communications line gave sweat drops as the immediately stepped back. The youngest male of the group gave a death glare to the Sargent Major before simply saying, "Thunder." Just then, a thunder spell struck right beside the curry colored Keronian who gave a bit of a nervous "Ku…!"

-Otenki Keroro- plays as "My, what a temper!" was Mois' response. "You could say, boiling-"

Before the human finished, Omimi stopped her by saying "SHH!" and then whispered, "Never ever mention my brother's temper, or his height, or even especially both at once either! You'd rue the day that you say both of them!"

All could the human do was cover her mouth and nod as the music fades out.

Omnini suddenly came to his senses and noticed the female on screen. "Um, wait a moment. Keroro, who is that girl? Is she one of those Pekoponians or humans I've been hearing about?" He asked

"Gero?" Keroro croaked. "Oh, no no! You know that Mois-dono is actually an Angol. That's just her disguise."

"Oooooh, right! So she's Angol Mois, the Angol sent to judge Pekopon, right?" Omimi commented.

"And our Pillar of strength, de arimasu!" The Sargent added.

Unfortunately, that sets off Tamama's Jealousy fit again and aura again, with the dark Navy blue tadpole growling with his scary voice, which caused Omimi to look at Tamama with a bored look. "How many times are you going to do that?" She said before facing the disguised Angol with a happy tone. "Long time, no see, Mois-chan! I should apologize for not recognizing you right away!"

"Long time no see indeed, Omimi-chan!" The 'Angol' acknowledged with a bright smile. "And the feeling is likewise about earlier too and your brother as well. You could say, Noticeable Difference?"

"Anyway, Mois-chan, why are you calling us?" Pururu asked.

"Oh, right!" The 'Angol' replied upon realizing the reason why she called wasn't explained. "I received a message from the Keron Army that you guys are on a mission and allowed access to Pekopon but only to rest and restock in case you guys are running low on supplies. They sent a large supply of Potions, Hi-Potions, MP Potions, and MP Hi-Potions over here, but you'll have to pay for them. Could you say, Pay for hire?"

"Mind you, we can find more of these objects from enemies." Omnini added. "And wait a second- Don't you mean Equivalent Exchange when you say Pay for Hire? And by MP Potions and MP Hi-Potions, don't you mean Ethers and Hi-eithers?"

"Actually, Ether could have more than one meaning or different objects, so it's easier to say MP Potion just to avoid confusion, de gozaru." Dororo commented.

("_Why do I get the feeling that someone else might agree with me if that person is here?"_) The youngest male said to himself while leaning forward and letting his arms hang while giving a not amused reaction.

"They also sent two different representatives here as well!" Mois added. "One of them is an adorable creature from the worlds itself, known as a Moogle!"

"Moogle?" Everyone parroted.

-Shipmeister's Shanty- plays a small white figure appeared. It appeared to be as small as Omimi, perhaps even smaller, with round, stubby arms, lack of distinctive digits feet, and pink bulbous nose. They resemble plush toys in a way, with brown slits as eyes, tiny purple wings on the back, and a large red spherical pompom held up by a thin brown antenna. "Greetings, Kupo." The creature acknowledged. "I am the Moogle the Keron army wanted to help you with. You may call me Tormog. In order to help with your journey, the army has allowed me to set up a hologram shop in your ship, as well as a Synthesis shop as well, Kupo."

"Synthesis Shop?" Omnini parroted.

"A Synthesis shop allows one to create equipment or other objects with shards, stones, gems, crystals, as well as other objects into powerful equipment to be used." Giroro explained. "Some incredibly powerful weapons can be obtained this way. Other weapons such as the ones we carry are upgradable and become stronger too, but we need 'Gears' to change them."

"Gears?" Omimi parroted.

"He means that we can use these gears to change the weapon's appearance. Some weapons are stronger and gain unique and powerful abilities depending on what we equip." The black and red tadpole explained to his younger sibling.

"Oh, so we bring in some equipment and other stuff to use them as a base to upgrade it to stronger and more effective versions, right?" Omimi asked.

"You guys catch on quick, Kupo!" 'Tormog' said with a happy look (Or at least, able to be seen for his race) as the moogle moves out of the way to allow the Angol to continue.

"There is one other person who is capable of helping out." Mois said. "He said as soon as he's done with his invasion and available, Warrant Officer Bariri offered to help out too for item storage in case you guys carry an excess of it. What's even better is that Major Suhaha allowed him to do so when he is done and has a good amount of faith in him. You could say, ask and shall receive?"

The music ends as Pururu gave a bit of a startled look before asking, "Why would Bariri volunteer to help us?"

"When we called HQ about the status on you guys, Bariri was the one we reached on the line, because he was there that day when we had to give an update." The black and red tadpole explained. "He was definitely surprised when he heard about you being involved of when the Keroro platoon entered the worlds, though."

"He must really be worried about you, Lady Pururu." Omimi said with a worried look.

"I guess he is…" Pururu admitted with a slightly troubled look, but then looking to the younger two members with a bit of a blunt look. "To be honest, I didn't want him to be dragged into this. This is our problem, not his, and not yours. You didn't have to come along."

Both Siblings gave worried and surprised reactions to the older female's expression but the older brother gave a determined look before replying with a few choice words of his own. "We chose to come along." Omnini said. "You remember what you said- you would need all the help you guys can get. We offered to help, and you guys allowed us to take it. Bariri just did what we did, even if it isn't glamorous or as important."

The Chief Medic seemed to ease up on the expression when she heard the younger male with a slight embarrassed look. She then shook it off before looking at the others with a bit of a smile. "Well, I guess I was wrong to of said it then. I guess I should say sorry about what I said just now then…but if it's alright with you guys, I need to go check on a couple of different of equipment. I actually got a few things from the Item shop that will make carrying Items into battle a bit easier. I just need to get them." She then ran off to another room.

"I actually got some armor as well." Giroro commented. "I'll go get them." He followed the Medic's example.

"And I need to get to the Accessories as well, de arimasu!" Keroro said. "Mois-dono, based on the information Sargent Major Kururu can give; we actually need help with finding a particular ship. We're looking for a red and yellow Gummi-ship, de arimasu!" He said before running off.

"Ah, I see! I can try my best to help you out Oji-sama! It'll take some time, though. Could you say, wait and see?" Mois said as the Sargent left.

Meanwhile the Dark Navy tadpole looked to be growling in his own Jealousy Aura before he remembered something important that was said to him and settled down.

**Pururu's room**

In the room, Pururu looked to of brought out the items she obtained at the shop before she looked at the mirror she had in her room before giving a bit of a heavy sigh and looking into the mirror as she gave a form of tired look to her reflection. ("_I didn't want to drag Bariri or those two into what the seven of us had been through…") _She said to herself. ("_Just like…how I didn't want to be dragged into that dangerous conflict as well. But… there's some scenes in the past that you just can't change._")

'_What Pururu is talking about was when the incident that happened on Keron, 11 Years ago; When the Unversed attacked the planet. Problem is the Unversed wouldn't just do whatever they want. They were following a leader at the time, and the leader is following someone else's orders._'

**The Past: Keron: 11 years Ago; Childhood Playhouse: Exterior**

Pururu looked towards a small refrigerator looking a little bigger than her actual size but only slightly. She seemed to give a contented sigh as she looks around the place. It appears that this placed looked to be covered around with shutters near a Construction Site. Several small trees were seen, as well as a few pipes and a bit of a small house stationed over the fridge, several concrete blocks, a metal girder and even a sandbox is nearby. "It's hard to believe that we used to be so small back then…" She said. "It makes me miss those days sometimes. But, times can change. I know that I gotten time off today, but I better not be late. This could be a good chance for me to join up with a Platoon, like Keroro-kun and the others did. I just hope the training I was given might be enough to put me in a Platoon."

The Lilac Keronian gave a bit of a nod before exiting the area and continues to walk forward. '_It was around the time that I considered joining the army, as a Nurse. Keroro-kun and the others are in the army in ranks. I thought since my friends are in the army, I thought it would be a good idea to follow their example. I even got the chance to give myself a bit of combat practice using syringes, but I guess I do need more practice._' Pururu said narrator style.

**Keron Army HQ: Entrance**

Pururu looked up to the building as she stopped. Afterward, she took a couple of steps before a voice said something that caused her to stop.

"So, a typical hospital nurse going to join the army, correct?"

The Lilac Keronian immediately turned around to see a…strange individual. What the figure wears is Identical to what Vanitas wears- a black and red organic looking suit with a bit of cloth, and a silver mask with black glass on it, reflecting some of the sunlight off it. It was none other than Vanitas himself! He looked to be leaning the side of the wall. "Do you think you're ready for the army? Can you really stand to see the sight of blood, or your friends dying right before you just to try to protect you?" He said.

"A Pekoponian?" Pururu exclaimed with a confused look. "Pekoponians are supposed to be our enemies, so how are you able to reach here? And to answer your question, I think I can stand to see some blood, and I'm sure my friends are alright. They've been in the army longer than I have, but at least I know I can help them if they get hurt." But then noticed something was wrong- "Wait a second…if I recall, Pekoponians don't usually wear armor or even suits like that. The only ones who wear those kind of suits are…" It then finally hits her. "Are you…i-it can't be! You're a…a…a Keybearer?!" She exclaimed in surprise.

-Shaded Truths-

Just then a tip of a red black gear was suddenly pointed at her as she looked to of stumbled back in fear at the weapon pointed at her. The weapon being aimed at her was Vanitas' Personal Keyblade as he looked to be standing near her with the weapon. "Nice guess." He said in a dark tone. "I'm a Keybearer, except for the fact that I'm not like your typical goody two-shoed do-gooder Keybearer. You could say that I'm like a Keybearer from the Realm of Darkness."

The Nurse looked startled at the unfolding situation. She managed to gather her bearings quickly and pulled a small medical needle out and threw at the masked boy, who dodged it by tilting his neck to the left. She was about to throw another needle when the boy slashed it with his weapon, but then the female then backed off from him before jumping back. Before she made another move, the male rushed the adult by grabbing her neck and putting her against a wall. "Let…go!" She barely said in her strain as she kicks free. She quickly catches her breath then pulled up a larger needle, bigger than the ones she used earlier, in her arms and jumped off the boy's head and stuck her needle in the boy's behind.

"Activating cleansing power!" The Lilac Keron exclaimed. The gauge lights up and the boy felt electrocuted by a surge of multi-colored electrical lights as he screams in pain, causing the glass on his helmet to crack a bit, but had a pretty strong will as he begins to move his free hand as lilac frog alien noticed it. ("_W-what?! He's able to resist the cleansing energy?_") The nurse thought as her eyes widened and started to get worried. ("_He…he's using his own willpower to be able to resist the clensing! He's even fighting it back and winning! Is his will truly that strong?!_")

"I have to…" Pururu tried to say, but not before the masked keybearer manages to shake himself free, get the needle out of his behind to stop the discharge, throws it with the Keronian still holding on to it as she gave a startled scream, and shot a dark fiery blast at the needle, destroying it. The lilac keron looked somewhat shocked at what the dark being did as she lands as her bottom and back. Before the keronian female could stand, the boy grabbed the female by the neck. Pururu struggled to get free before she places her hands to attempt to loosen the masked opponent's grip just to breathe. However, the clamping grip was too much for her to handle, however, and she fell unconscious before the boy eases up and throws her forward for her to land on her stomach on the ground.

"That was a pathetic attempt to fight back." Vanitas said as a piece of the glass partion of his helmet falls apart, only showing his left eye, which was a golden yellow. "But you did have spirit and guts and get a blow off me, I gotta admit." The masked enigma then gave a single thought before coming up with something. "The Master said that if everything goes according to plan, he should succeed…but that doesn't mean I can come up with one myself to help keep the plan alive, in case something goes wrong." The boy said before walking towards the body of the Future Chief Medic. "I still have control on generating these things, but let's see if this actually works."

The Enigma walks forward and when he did, he gives the female a kick to roll her onto her back, and points his Keyblade down towards Pururu's chest. His Keyblade emitted a strange black light beam with an orange aura around the beam towards her. When it hit her, She suddenly awakens, but without any emotion in her eyes. Just then, as light erupted from her chest, a shimmering light looked to of emerged from there. Vanitas let it hover in his hands before he shimmered with a dark Aura. It looked to be of generated a large sized shadow that encircled around the light before it looked to of gone into a dimmer, glowing part of the light. When it did, the dark Keybearer lets the altered light fall back into the unconscious keronian.

When it did and entered her, however, she looked to be in severe pain, and her symbol looked to of transformed into into the emblazoned Unversed symbol before it turned back to what it once was. Afterward, she was asleep, but then…a strange mark looked to of appeared; a large lilac colored, wheel-like mark appeared on her face with the 5 spikes coming out of exterior and supporting areas of where the spikes are before they vanished. "It looks she's able to suppress it and still have a lot of energy. The thing is made to make her tire out. As she tires out, these markings will make themselves more apparent. Eventually, when she finally tires out, starts to act weird to her 'friends', and when the time's right, my Wheel Master will appear." The male said before picking her up as the music ends.

**The Present: Ship Bathroom**

We go back to the current present, which has Pururu removing her make up in the bathroom. Part of her face show some lilac markings, which show all over the face, like markings similar to Omnini's, but looked much similar to wrinkles, somehow. (_I didn't remember what happened after I fell unconscious. But when I came to a few hours later…I was in the park in a strange fog when Keroro-kun's Parents woke me up. And more importantly, I didn't remember how I got these marks.)_

**The Past: Keron: Park: Under the Jungle Gym**

Everything appears to be black and silent before a voice was heard.

"..uru-chan? Are you alright?" A young boy's voice said to the nurse as she came to. She looked to of seen a strange white fog above her as she awakens and sits up. Two Keronians were with her. One of them appears to be Olive Green in color with a yellow hat like Keroro, with a yellow star on his stomach. He has normal black eyes like Keroro, and tadpole facial features and tail. "Oh, thanks goodness. You finally came to!" The boy said.

"Um…you like kind of familiar." Pururu questioned, with her voice slightly higher pitched than usual. She gave a bit of a closer glimpse before widening her eyes in disbelief and stumbled back as she gave a startled, "Keroro-kun's FATHER?!"

"I'm surprised you were to recognize me!" Keroro's 'Father' said with a slight cheerful look. But it turned back to a serious one. "Sorry for the surprise, but we got a situation. And believe me- this ties to why I am a child again."

"What do you mean?" The Nurse asked. She then finally noticed the fog around her. "Where did this fog come from?"

The other keronian near the 'father' is a green Keronian as well, at least as green as Keroro, but in a slightly lighter shade. It appeared to have black, curly hair, and a pink skirt. It doesn't seem to sport a symbol for some reason, but she does have a tadpole tail and face. "Some strange monsters appeared out of nowhere and kidnapped me and my husband." The frog said with tears forming out of her eyes, which are the same as Keroro, only with some eyelashes underneath. It appears to be female when it spoke. "Those horrid creatures brought us into the fog, and when were brought into the fog, somehow, we turned back into children!"

"Even Keroro-kun's mother…? So you two changed back to your childhood stage?" The Lilac Keronian asked. "And what do you mean, 'horrid creatures?'

"Afraid so." The Olive green frog alien replied. "But first off, and I hate to tell you this, but it's not just us two that changed back."

The lightish green Keronian hands Pururu a Mirror she pulled out of nowhere to examine herself. When she held it up to her face, she gave a shocked look as her appearance looked different. The horns on her hat are absent, but there is a pink flower on the left side of her head. When she pulled the mirror away from her face, she looked all over her body to see any changes. Her body appeared to become almost as small as Omimi, although slightly bigger. The Lilac keronian looked to be trembling. "I'm a child again…?! H-h-how did I turn back into a child?" She asked.

"Most likely the same way as we did-" Keroro's Father said before looking upward. "The Fog."

"The Fog?" The young nurse parroted before stopping her trembling. "What about the creatures though? What did they have to do with you two being captured?" The olive green frog pointed outside of the Jungle gym. She then walked up to the bars and take a look outside, only to give a startled sight to what was before the exterior; Several Flood and Scrapper Unversed are seen patrolling the area. "What ARE those creatures out there?" She asked with a surprised expression to the two as she runs back to them.

"We don't know. They invaded Keron so suddenly. They came in a large amount of numbers when the fog started to roll in. They are using this Jungle Gym as a cage of some kind." Keroro's father answered.

"I just hope that Keroro is okay…" Keroro's 'mother' replied.

"So Keroro-kun is still out there somewhere?" Pururu questioned. "Maybe he can find help!"

"Yes, but…the boy hasn't been known for being brave." Keroro's father said. "He might be hiding somewhere 'waiting out the storm' as some people call it. Some people might call it smart at these times, while others, like Giroro most likely, would call it cowardly."

"Maybe you're right…" Pururu admitted with a bit of a down look.

**The Present: Keroro's Room**

Keroro looked to be bringing out the Accessories he bought in Radiant Garden. He then quickly glanced over to his Wayfinder he sets out. "Gero… Pururu-chan looked to be worried about the Winged Star siblings coming along us. But, seeing Warrant Officer Bariri involved must really have her concerned de arimasu." Keroro said to himself. "But… I'll never forget the time I first met Ventus-dono, de arimasu!"

**The Past: Keron: Star Street**

Keroro looked around the street with only a short distance from the fog. He looked to be shaking like a leaf. In the past, obviously, nothing is different for the Keronian sergeant's appearance- aside from the light green hat instead of his yellow one. "Gero…" was he can croak. "What should I do? Mom and dad are stuck in the fog somewhere, de arimasu…" But then he heard something; A sound of an aircraft approaching. The green frog turned his head to his surprise, he sees something. He sees a strange person riding a strange vehicle. The person appears to be wearing armor that is colored Steel Blue on most of the top areas and shoes of the armor, gold trimming, and black in the less armored areas, with red lines on the legs of the armor, with the armor on his knees bearing a sharp upward-pointing hook on the outer side of each one. The top of the helmet top looked squashed and flat on the top, with the two prongs on either side of the head point backwards, at a diagonal upward. He appears to be riding in an incredibly altered version of the Wayward Wind Keyblade Ventus normally carries, but used to ride as a board.

When the armored person lands, a light envelops the person to reveal the human's true identity; The armor looked to of disappeared, but without the armor, it was none other than the Keybearer, Ventus. He gave an amazed reaction as he takes a look around, but faces opposite of the fog. "So this is Planet Keron!" The boy said as he takes in the planet's surroundings. "That book I found back home really did explain the civilization… well, except for the fact that this place looks… a lot more advanced than what I read."

**Flashback: Land of Departure: Library (4 Days before the Exam)**

-Ventus- plays as the spiky haired male walked into the room from a small door to see a large library. He seemed to give an amazed look. "Is this the Library…?" The boy asked. "I've never been in it before. Master didn't allow me into it before until a couple of months ago… I just forgot about it until now."

"That was before you obtained your ability to summon the Keyblade." A young woman said. The woman that walked into view turned out to be the female keybearer, Aqua herself. "Now that you managed to summon your own, Master Eraqus was more than happy to let you into the Library." She said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, but didn't Master said that Terra was in here?" Ventus asked the blunette.

"Yes, he did." The female said, while giving a nod.

"If I know the boy, he's likely to be in the back of the Library." A new older male voice said, and the two Keybearers looked to the door and stood at attention. The person that stands before them is male with black hair, tied into a short high topknot with one bang falling on the right side of the face, with a small triangular soul patch and a mustache. He also wears a white, red lined haori with a slightly shorter than normal light-colored Hakama. Underneath the Haori is a navy blue shirt with a large X pattern on the front of it. He wears gold and black armored boots with a dull blue-green section that covers his abdomen, with the symbol seen on the other's belts on the armor near the top. He had two jagged scars on his face- one over his right eye, and the other on the left cheek. "Long before you became my apprentice, Ventus, there was a book I had in my possession regarding a race that we Keybearers are allied with. Terra seemed to take a good amount of interest into this race, so I gave the book on the race to him so he could read up on it. But after you had arrived, he didn't have time for reading it anymore." The older man explained.

"What kind of book, Master?" Ventus asked, easing up alongside the blunette.

"You'll see." The man Ventus referred to as Master answered.

In the deeper part of the Library, we see a male wearing the exact same clothes the Keronians seen Terra wear, but reading into a book with some ancient writing on the cover of the book, something in which the older man can read. "I see you found the Legends of the Alliance, Terra." The man said, catching the male's attention.

"Hey, Master Eraqus." 'Terra' Acknowledged as Aqua, Ventus, and 'Eraqus' walks up to the male. "Uh, yeah. I suppose you guys want to read this book? "

"I didn't think you were into reading, Terra." Aqua said, jokingly said.

"Well, this book titles back to during and the end of a war. It appears to be about an ancient Partnership between the Keybearers….and a sentient race known as the 'Keronians'." The male said, giving some detail to the book to his fellow allies.

"Keronians?" The female parroted. "What do they look like?"

Terra placed the book on the table and shows a picture of what a normal male and female of the Keron race would look like. The male's usual body is a lot like Keroro, while the female actually looks quite similar to Pururu. "They say that Keronians can exist for over thousands of years, but no one really knows how long. They could perhaps have their bodies adjust to the annual rotation of the cycle the planets to possibly keep their actual age a secret." 'Eraqus' explained. "The females of their species often mature later than the males.

"So, no one really knows how old are they?" Ventus said in confusion.

The Older man shook his head in response, and the boy gave a look to a quite old illustration of a human, who looked…suspiciously like the brown haired boy Keroro and the others are trying to find, as well as another Keronian, who looked to be illustrated in appearance to look quite similar to Pururu, when it comes to eyes and appearance (a Tadpole Keronian) but the hat is a cloth that's wrapped around the head makes it look like a turben, yet resembling Dororo's hat at the back. The symbol is the Yin Yang Symbol, but with the black symbol on the right of her body. Other Keronians are seen- but is extremely faded. "But this is the two who resolved to stop a war over thousands of years ago." The man said to his three pupils. "What that war is I cannot tell you. You are not ready to learn this secret. But what I can tell you that over 1 Million years is equal to 6 years on their time."

"Aww…" The youngest male replied with a bit of a disappointed look. "But out of curiosity, where do they live anyway?"

"According to the book, Keron, the name of the planet, is better known to some as the 58th Planet in the Gamma Planetary System." Terra responded while looking up the page. "The worlds go in a large cycle, and passes by the location at the passing of the Summer Solstice every earth year. That's going to happen a few days from now, so maybe we could check it out if we ever get time."

"Whooooa!" The blond haired boy exclaimed, looking excited.

"Master, how or when did you get a book like this in your possession?" Aqua asked.

The older master actually gave a bit of a soft chuckle and smile as he said, "That answer you must for yourself, as I am sworn to secrecy to that answer." The music ends as the 'screen' fades to white.

**After the Flashback: Keron: Star Street**

Ventus, gives a bit of a smile before noticing something wrong. "Strange… You'd think there would be Keronians around." He said, looking around. "Where is everyone?"

"Um…" Keroro asked, as he tapped his side.

"Huh?" The boy said, and he looked down to the green Keronian before bending down to his level. "Oh, hello there!"

"Gero!" The Sergeant croaked in slight nervousness before asking, "Um…you wouldn't happen to be a Keybearer, would you?"

"I am one, why?" Ventus asked curiously.

Just then Keroro got right up to boy's face with tears coming out of his eyes, and exclaimed, "I need your help, please, de arimasu!"

The young Keybearer gave a confused grunt before Sergeant lets go and lands on the ground. The boy asked cautiously, "Why? Is there anything wrong?"

"Of course there is! The Keronians tried to send out a distress signal for help hours ago, de arimasu!" The Sergeant panicked. "Planet Keron is under attack!"

"Under attack!?" Ventus exclaimed in surprise, straightening up. Perhaps that it was a good thing he came here after all. He then proceeded to ask, "What do they look like? And where did they come from?"

"Um… Well, according to a news briefing, these creatures have a strange…symbol on them. They sent a directive to all available units to help out contain the threat!" Keroro explained. He then points to the fog. "The army is trying to contain a whole lot of monsters that surfaced on Keron over a few hours ago. They came out of nowhere, so we weren't able to hold the recruitment area. And when we lost that, this fog came out when it was captured, de arimasu!"

"Um…I was asking what the creatures looked like too." The boy asked with a sweat drop behind his head.

"Oh, right!" The Sergeant said. He then passed off a picture to Ventus and when he took a look at it, he gave a surprised look before he said with a determined look. The green Keron gave a curious look to the boy when he saw the picture. "What's wrong? Do you what these creatures are, de arimasu?"

"Yeah." The boy said. The picture contained a picture of a trio of Flood Unversed. "These creatures are called Unversed."

"Unversed?" Keroro parroted with confusion. "What are they?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Ventus said. This caused the Sergeant to Face fault to the floor. "But I did see them before I came here. They were in a lot of the worlds I visited." He added.

The green Keronian flipped right back onto his feet and then said, "So you know how to fight them, then? That's good to hear, de arimasu!"

"I guess you can say that. But why did you say that 'That's good to hear' part though?" The Keybearer said, straightening up.

"I…I'm not much as one would call a violent Keronian you see." Keroro admitted while rubbing his head. "I'm actually a bit of a coward you see. Thing is, this is something I don't want to do on my own, de arimasu."

"So you're not that kind of violent person, huh?" Ventus said, looking to the fog. "So the Unversed- you said that when they came to Keron, they created that fog that was making them harder for them to be found, right?"

"It's not the only thing though, de arimasu!" The Sergeant said as he leads the boy to the fog. "If you have any part of your body exposed in the fog, you turn back to a child, de arimasu!" He demonstrated by placing his pinky finger into the fog, and after a couple of moments he was engulfed in a golden light as his body shrunk to that of Omimi's size, although slightly bigger. When the light faded, instead of his usual adult markings, he had tadpole ones and a tadpole tail as well as a yellow hat like his adult form. "See what I mean?" The now younger Sergeant said to the boy in a higher pitch of his usual voice.

The young Keybearer couldn't believe what he had just seen- An adult Keronian actually turned back to his childhood state right before his very eyes! He actually landed on his bottom in disbelief and then looked to the fog again. ("_How exactly did the Unversed did this?_") The boy thought before standing back up again. He then gave a bit of a gulp before placing his hand into the fog. After a minute…nothing happened to the boy. No alteration, no physical change, nothing whatsoever. ("_Nothing happened to me when I came into contact with the fog… Maybe this only affects the citizens of this planet, not humans like me, Terra and Aqua._") The young male thought before seeing Keroro pull his pinky finger out of the fog, and see him engulf in a golden light and return to normal. "The fog doesn't work on me, so I can go in without worrying about changing back!" Ventus said with a smile. "I'll help out with repelling the Unversed! My name is Ventus, an Apprentice under Master Eraqus. Call me Ven for short."

"I'm Sergeant Keroro of the Keron Army and Leader of the Keroro Platoon, de arimasu!" Keroro replied, all the while saluting. "And I really appreciate this, Ven-dono! So let's hurry into the fog, de arimasu!"

Ventus nodded before the two went into the fog.

**Past: Central Square**

The now child Keronian leads the Keybearer through the fog. But as the frog and boy continues through the fog, the boy starts to look a bit nervous. "Um… Are you sure that this is a good idea?" He asked.

"Of course!" The young Keroro said to the boy. He then noticed the anxious expression on the Keybearer's face. "Huh?! Don't tell me you're gonna chicken out now!" He said with a slightly angered expression. "Right after you said that will help too!"

"I-I'm not going to, but… something about this fog is making me feel….weird." Ventus replied. "Like something about this fog is somehow…haunting me."

"Haunting you?" The tadpole parroted. "I don't think there's nothing wrong with…" But when the Tadpole trailed off, he turned to a bunch of creatures in the distance. "ACK! OVER THERE!"

"Huh?!" The boy replied before summoning his personal Keyblade. He then sees the three Flood approaching him. But…when they go close, they looked….to of morphed into his two friends- Terra and Aqua! When the boy sees this, he suddenly looked nervous, or at least startled by this change before backing up in defense. They then looked to be arguing with each other… and it looked to be getting serious, although it was inaudible or at least, barely any noises. "Wh-what…what's going on?!" The boy said.

"Gero? What are you talking about?" Keroro asked with a confused look on his face. Suddenly, the boy looked to get quite terrified when he sees the two summoned and clash their Keyblades before he looked to of ran out of the fog. The young keronian suddenly felt nervous with the creatures approaching him before he follows suit the young Keybearer's example.

**Star Street**

Keroro came out of the fog and turned back to his adult form to see the boy panting from earlier. "You okay, Ven-dono?" He asked the exhausted boy.

"Y…Yeah." The boy said after finishing panting. He then straightened up before looking back towards the fog again. "W-what was that? I thought…those Unversed were my friends fighting with each other...! And…it got a lot more ugly than I hoped…"

"Um…I don't know what you seen, but those things I seen… looked to be those creatures!" The normal green Keronian said to the boy.

In a mini flashback from earlier, the tadpole frog saw the purple creatures from earlier, but in their normal size instead of what the Keybearer saw. After the flashback ends…

"So…they're not my friends?" Ventus asked. Did he really see the Unversed grow and change into their friends? Or was it a form of… Mind trick?

"Maybe the fog has a different effect on you than it has on me, de arimasu!" Keroro suggested. "While it changes me to a child, maybe it makes you show your fears or…maybe it's playing tricks on your mind?"

"Huh?!" The boy responded in surprise before straightening up. "Wait, so that fog could be the reason why I saw those Unversed differently?"

"Yeah!" The frog sergeant said. "Besides, if you have a form of decontamination suit, then you can get by the fog without worrying about changing back unless they managed to knock an exposed part of it off, de arimasu!"

Ventus then lowered his head in disbelief and said, "Um…why didn't you just say that then?"

"Gero? What do you mean, de arimasu?" Keroro asked.

The Keybearer then pressed a switch on the center of his shoulder armor and after glowing with light surrounded just around him, it faded to show that he just encased himself in the armor he was wearing when he arrived in earlier. "I can use my armor to protect me from being affected by this fog." The boy said to the green Keron. "Can't you fight too if you have armor like mine?"

"Oh, right." The frog said with a sweatdrop. "Well, I don't see a decontamination anywhere, but I do want to help, de arimasu!"

"Then lead the way. I'll cover you!" Ventus said as he got into a stance.

**Later…**

-Keroro RPG: Town Theme 1- is heard playing when Ventus enters the fog with Keroro. When the same three Unversed approached them…it looked to be normal in Ventus' eyes as it is seen with a bit of a relieved sigh. "So it was this fog after all." The boy said before getting into stance with his Keyblade. Keroro got into a bit of a stance as well as he brings out a bit stick out of nervousness. The creatures retreated back into the fog upon seeing this. "I guess now that I have protection, the Unversed retreated for now."

"Yeah, but then again, they might come back and figure out a way to get you exposed to this fog again, de arimasu!" Keroro said before he turns into his childhood stage.

"I thought you would be hesitant about going into the fog, knowing that you would be altered and unable to fight on your own." The young Keybearer said to the keron. "Why would you need my help?"

"Gero…Well, it's like this you see." Keroro explained. "My Parents were kidnapped by those things, and it was because of me…"

"Huh?" Ventus replied in confusion. "Wait, so your parents were kidnapped by these things?"

The frog nodded in agreement. The young boy then gives a bit of thought. The young male's face is seen through the visor of his helmet, but for some reason, his expression on his face seemed to of show…envy for some reason. But for some reason, he didn't know why though. For that reason he shook it off then said to him, "Alright, let's go help them then!"

The currently young tadpole seemed to of gave a confused look before replying, "Gero? You didn't want to know why?"

"We're friends, aren't we?" Ventus replied. "Friends help each other out, that's all."

Keeroro beamed a smile before saying, "Thank you, Ven!" as the music ends.

**The Present: Ship Bathroom**

Pururu just finished applying something on her face as she walked outside of the bathroom...to see Omimi looking jittery with her hands near the center area near the legs, like she really need to use the bathroom. "Lady Pururu …could you please tell me that you're done in here!" She pleaded.

Pururu noticed this stance and then replied, "Um, yes, of cour-"

Before the Lilac keron could finish, the smaller tadpole ran into the room while saying, 'Thank you!' before the door closes. The older tadpole gave a couple of blinks before giving a happy sigh. ("_It still makes me wonder though… who was that figure that defeated the swarm of Unversed in the fog? It couldn't have been Keroro-kun or Ventus…could it?_") The adult tadpole said, thinking. ("_It looked a lot like that…Aqua individual that Dororo-kun knows._")

**The Past: Keron: Park: Under the Jungle Gym**

While Keroro's Parents looked to be sitting together while looking up to the sky, Pururu seemed to of looked like she waited enough before she stood up from her sitting position and said, "We need to do something!"

"But what can we do? As long as this fog is still here, we can't fight back!" Keroro's mother said.

But then the Lilac nurse then summoned a needle she can hold with both hands, but it appeared to be bigger than her current size as she stumbled a bit before gaining her balance. "You guys don't need to handle anything. I'll take of this." She said to the other two.

"Alright, but be careful. We're not sure what these creatures are capable of." The Sergeant's father warned the child nurse, although curious about her behavior.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." The young Pururu said before she charged outside while yelling out a war cry…which alerted not only the Unversed, but someone else nearby.

**The Past: Keron: Park grounds**

Nearby, in the park, someone clad head to toe in armor, which is colored with mostly grey, with shades of silver, black and blue. The armor looked similar to Ventus' except looked made for a woman, as the armor is show a silver breastplate that resembles an upside-down crescent moon. Different from the armor Ventus wears, the dark colored visor has two prongs on either side, with the silver ones wrapping around the sides and angling diagonally downwards. Walking beside the individual is a blue keronian tadpole, which looked suspiciously familiar. He has tadpole lines and tail, and a medical mask in place of his usual one, but the eyes looked just like Dororo's as well as a 4-pointed star symbol on the stomach. Someone else was with them, but covered in the fog thick enough to be prevented to being seen when they heard the war cry. "Who was that?" The armored being asked with a curious tone. The voice sounded just like Aqua's voice.

"That sounded like Pururu-chan!" The blue one said with the voice more higher pitched than Dororo's voice, but much like his usual, (but only when upset) childish voice. He seemed to know the voice quite well. He then faced the armored being and said, "Aqua, it looks like she might be battling the Unversed!"

"Do you think so, Zeroro?" 'Aqua' asked.

"Mhm!" 'Zeroro' responded. "But I don't know if she can fight them in this fog, though! If she turned back to a child like me and the other one here, then we gotta do something!"

Aqua then looked to the other figure in the fog, which turned out to be a black Keronian with a white Keron hat, a left yellow eye that's in the same style as Keroro a blue one like the other as well, matching Zeroro's eye color. It appeared to have a white dot at the center of the back right hand, while the left hand's wrist and hand is white, with the back of the hand a black dot. "Are you ready to go?" She asked the other keron.

"I am, lady Aqua." The keron answered, which sounded like a sounded like a certain Fire nation pri…you know screw it- like Prince Zuko from Avatar. "My power is in flux though- I may not be in capable condition but I'll try."

"Erm…I would really hope that you would not call me that." The Keybearer said with a bit of a look through her visor of the helmet, seeming to be quite modest.

"It's been a force of habit of mine since I was younger to refer to anyone older than I currently am or at least someone who earned a form of title, like your Keyblade Master status." The black tadpole explained.

"Erm...right." the Keyblade master acknowledged before the three headed towards the sound.

When the three arrived at the source of the sound, 'Zeroro' stood back while Aqua summons her Keyblade and the black and white Keron an ethereal disc made of light and dark energy but then manages to solidify into discs he holds. The two managed to defeat the Unversed by hitting them with their weapons and during the fight, the female keron saw the Keyblade master fire three large fireballs in a row. After the two defeated the creatures, the fog starts to clear up as Keroro's parents stepped out of the Jungle gym. "Are you okay?" Aqua said as the fog disappears and she dismissed her armor.

"Um…yes." Pururu agreed as she turned back to her normal form, alongside Dororo, who currently wears a white normal keron hat with a green gas mask in place of his usual hat and mask (with a bracelet and a similar weapon to his present self on his back), while Keroro's father had adult lines instead of tadpole lines and tail, while wearing a pickelhaube helmet with a black spike on top in place of his childhood hat. He now has a black Trapezoid-shaped moustache and a blue tie, with the yellow star absent from his stomach. Keroro's mother also had adult lines and no tail, but wears a light pink apron with a red star on it. The (Future) chief medic noticed the fog is gone, looked to herself and gave a relieved sigh. "Finally back to normal. Thank you, miss…" She started but doesn't know the keybearer's name. Before she asked though…

"Aqua." The Keyblade master finished for the Lilac keron.

"Pururu-chan!" Dororo said with a relieved look. "I'm glad you are unharmed."

"Zeroro?" The Lilac keron said with a confused look but then gave a happy look. "I haven't seen you since we graduated! How have you been?"

"I've been alright." The blue keron said while giving a cheerful look back but turned to a normal look. "But what are you doing here? I thought you were a hospital nurse, but not in combat? The one I'd know who is a nurse and could fight well would be Atlan-"

"Ah, I see that you're okay!" The black and white Keron said, interrupting the assassin with a more familiar voice. The Keron, like the other males (and the mother of the Sergeant) he has adult keron lines and no tail, but he had leaf-like 'scars' all over his arms, legs, and around the outside part of his white areas in the stomach area. He noticed what he did, and said, with original adult voice, "Oh, I'm sorry soldier. Didn't mean to interrupt what you were saying. To be honest, I was worried that the young lady here was harmed by that boy."

"Boy? " Aqua parroted. She gave a concerned look before to ask, "Was he wearing clothes similar to mine and have a gold token in the same shape like I have it on his belt, Suhaha?" She pointed to her silver token on her belts.

"I only saw a silhouette of the boy and the young hospital nurse here." 'Suhaha' replied. "Have you seen the boy's face, or what he looks like at least, Miss Pururu?"

"Puru?" The Lilac keron croaked before giving a bit of thought. "Er, yes. Well…he had a mask that covered his entire head, and a black and red…organic bodysuit. " She explained. "I battled him, but he destroyed my needle…"

"The boy in the mask…" Aqua wondered aloud before whispering to herself with a bit of a relieved look, ('_So it wasn't Terra…that's good._') But then she noticed something. ('_But wait- Didn't Terra said that the boy's name was Vanitas…? He must be the one behind this fog if he attacked Pururu!_') She then gave a determined look and asked, "Do you know where I could find him?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know." Pururu admitted with a sad look. "I wish I can help you…all I could remember that I saw him at the Recruitment office before I was attacked and knocked out by him."

"Private Zeroro, could you escort Pururu, alongside the Demon sergeant and his wife to a safe location?" Suhaha asked the blue keronian. "Perhaps it's a good idea for the nurse, the Demon Sergeant and his wife to stay out of this-"

"No way!" Pururu said with an angry look, intriguing the senior member. "I don't want to be on the sidelines while my friends are fighting these things or are in danger! Keroro-kun is still out there in the fog! We got to find him!"

"But it's possible that Keroro might be hiding out at a safe location, knowing the boy." The olive green keron said while rubbing his chin.

"Zeroro, you have your orders." Suhaha said to the assassin. He then faced the Nurse "And Pururu, I suggest that in the future that there is other ways than charging into battle headfirst. There is always another approach than just violence and being reckless. You have yet to join the army if you so desired."

"Yes sir." The assassin responded and unfortunately for the Chief Medic, she was carried off to a clear area away from the fog while she gave a surprised gasp as she was carried off with the father and mother of the Keroro Platoon's leader followed along. What on Keron was she thinking? That…wasn't her thinking like that. Not usually. She's usually nonviolent by nature, but…

Did something about what Vanitas said was hanging off her to drop to that level?

And she figured that the male Keronian would know about her trying to sign up for the army if saw what he transpired…

Hey, wait a moment! Why didn't he help then? If he was watching the whole thing transpire, then why didn't he do anything to prevent it or even go after the boy after she was knocked out by the boy?! Frustration would start to tapping on her like hoping for quiet while some using a hammer to install a nail.

Meanwhile, outside of the fog Keroro and Ventus came across an area in which they see Dororo leading the Sergeant's parents and Pururu to safety. "Hey, who's that over there?" The Keybearer asked.

"I don't believe it...!" Keroro said, looking a bit shocked. "It's Zeroro! And Pururu-chan and my parents are with him, de arimasu!"

"So your parents are okay?" Ventus said looking relieved yet surprised.

"OOOI!" The Sergeant called out to catch the attention of Dororo and the others as well. "Mother, Father! Zeroro! Pururu-chan!"

"Keroro-kun?!" Pururu exclaimed in her surprise upon hearing and seeing the Sergeant.

The four keronians approach the Keybearer and Sergeant. "Keroro, my boy! Thank goodness you're safe!" The Sergeant's father acknowledged his son. "And I see you brought help with you!"

"Gero…to be honest, I couldn't do it on my, but Ventus-dono, a Keybearer, helped me get to you guys, de arimasu!" Keroro explained.

"Ventus is it?" Keroro's mother said walking up to the boy with a thankful look with a bit of tears coming out her eyes. "Thank you so much for escorting my son through the fog."

"Heheh…Thanks, but it was the other way around." Ventus said, although slightly embarrassed. But then he noticed the Sergeant's parents hugging the boy, and once again, the feelings of what he felt earlier- jealousy, caused him to give a bit of a look before he shook it off with a sigh. He took out his Wayfinder, which catches Pururu's attention. "Hey, what is that you got there?" She asked the boy.

"Huh? This?" The boy replied showing the trinket. "This is something my friend made for me, herself, and another friend of mine. We got this before the day of their exam."

"Can I please see it if it's okay?" The Lilac Keron politely asked. The young Keybearer nodded before handing his Wayfinder to the female tadpole. She checked over the star, which was made out of stain-glass. She looked intrigued of the shape and appearance. "Is this supposed to be a star of some kind?"

"Yeah." Ventus replied. "My friend following a legend that someplace has Star shaped fruit, and if you build a thalassa seashell star, it can be made into an unbreakable connection. But my friend didn't have the materials, but she used the next best thing-" He then carefully takes the star up and lifted it up and said, "An Unbreakable connection!"

"Pfff, please! How do you figure that legend can come true?" Keroro said with a bit of a fish lipped pouting look. "That legend can easily be made for kiddies and besides, how do you figure it would apply to anyone de arimasu?"

"I guess you never had a good friendship with your friends, had you?" Ventus replied with a bit of a pouting fish lip look as well.

"Huh…" Dororo said while looking at the star. "That looked quite similar…to the star that Aqua-dono carries with her."

Ventus gave a bit of a jump and quickly took his star back before asking, "You know Aqua?"

"Er, yes, I do." The assassin replied, although a bit confused. "She was over at the jungle gym with a military officer helping her."

"Great!" Ventus said before he ran off.

"Where is he off to?" Keroro's mother asked with a curious look.

"I think he might be off to confirm on what I said." Dororo responded.

But before Ventus got far, Pururu followed along, as well as Keroro. "Keroro, wait!" The Demon Sergeant called out with a bit of concern. But unfortunately, it was too late. The three already went far.

**Back at the Present…** (Omnini: Can't we just get on with it already?)

The group gathered in the main meeting room. Pururu sets out the extra pockets she brought in the earlier chapter, as did Giroro with the armor, and Keroro the Accessories. "Dude, this is sweet!" Omnini said in his human form as he took the black pocket with red straps, and the Thunder trinket, as well as a Silver Ring. "I never think there is awesome stuff you can buy at the stores before! And dirt cheap too!" He puts the Trinket on his right arm, puts the ring on the right ring finger, and puts the pocket on the left sleeve of his shirt.

"Yeah!" Omimi replied with a bright smile while adjusting the skirt in Keronian form. She looks at a white pocket with blue straps, the Sardonyx Ring, and the Fire bangle. "You guys know where to get awesome stuff!" Her blue skirt disappears into light before she morphs into human form with the pants replacing the skirt. She then puts on the bangle on the left wrist as well as the pocket on the left hip and ring on the right ring finger as well.

"Gero… If rings or armor like those are dirt cheap, then we'd be fully prepared by now, de arimasu!" Keroro admitted.

Omnini looked to his pocket he attached and gave a bit of a moan to himself. "Well, carrying items is good, and good to keep other pockets ready to go is good and all, but… You'd think you would've found better equipment or even clothes for us to transform with us, like the human form clothes you guys got." He admitted. "Omimi managed to have that blue skirt she bought configured so she can wear it in Keronian form."

"Although it is a little big…" The younger tadpole admitted. "But I'll grow into it!"

"Yeah, but the pocket doesn't exactly…fit in. It would fit in with clothes like that Sora guy wears." The black and red tadpole admitted. "It would be awesome to have clothes like-"

But Omnini was stopped when the Lilac keronian's arms were positioned on both sides of his head. She then looked to of a glowed with a bit of a dark aura as she looked to of nuggie but with both arms as she looks pretty ticked off as her eye pupils are smaller and red with the forehead symbol split in half but with lightning bolts covering the center of it, while saying a strained voice and nudge, "You should really watch you say! If you got a problem with the stuff I bought, then you could've found better than I did than you wouldn't complain about it!"

"OWW! OW! OW! STOP IT PURURU!" The black and red tadpole exclaimed in pain while flailing his arms as she continues.

"Pururu-dono! Calm down!" Dororo said as if to stop her from her activity. "Omnini may be 15, but he is still considered a child!"

"Yeah, and I'm 10!" Omimi said.

"Only in a couple of days!" Omnini said while still being nuggied by Pururu, who stopped upon hearing the ninja, as the aura disperses, and her eyes and symbol returned to normal. "You're still 9!" the same black and red Tadpole continued as he straightened up.

"But how come you said that I was 10 back in Radiant Garden?" The youngest tadpole replied.

"It makes it easier to understand." The older brother said. "How would they react if they saw a NINE year old fighting Heartless? I mean, she would have a lot to do with her life instead of fighting in the army. I would rather have her be in school, making friends than to have her fight alongside us."

"Brother…" Omimi said, but with a bit of an annoyed tone, but with an expression that would show appreciation. But she looked at the Lilac Keronian with a disappointed look. "Pururu-Sa- No, Lady Pururu! I know my brother gets on your nerves, and some days you two don't get along well, but in all honesty, isn't that the nuggie on the head thing a bit aggressive?"

Pururu gave a bit of take before giving a simple "Huh?" Before she noticed something was up with herself as well. This is a lot like last time someone else felt like this…well, excluding the nuggie she gave Keroro when her other childhood friend Giroro was on trial, or the time she uppercutted Kururu through the ceiling, but those are other stories. Now back to the MAIN one…

**The Past: Keron: Recruitment Building- Exterior**

The fog cleared up when Aqua was seen outside of the building when the fog had cleared up with Suhaha. "In there, we'll find clues of the creature responsible for this fog." The Senior Keronian said.

But before the two could enter the building… Ventus calls out to his friend. "Aqua!" He exclaimed and the Keyblade master and Senior Keron looked to the boy running up to them.

"Ven?" Aqua acknowledged, although surprised. "W-why are you here? I thought I asked you to go back home!"

"But…" Ventus tried to say, but to his surprise, elder Keronian stood in front of him.

"Lady Aqua, it appears that the boy came here on his own free will." The Major said to the female keybearer. "It would be wrong to deny your friend a chance to help out here." He then walked out as –Go! Go! Keroro!- starts to play in the background to the building. He then suddenly blurted out, in a style of voice a drill Sergeant would make, "ATTEEEEENTION!" This surprised both Keybearers, making them stood in attention like soldiers. "Now, I know you have your objections for your friend being here, Lady Aqua, but we have a crisis on our hands, and the both of you and your friend, Terra, are the help we need to take of the Unversed threat around here."

"Terra's here, too?" Ventus asked, confused for the brunette's presence on the planet.

"Mhm. I saw and talked to him." Aqua replied. "To be honest, Terra didn't want to talk about what happened back in Radiant Garden, but he did say to look for someone named Suhaha, which is coincidently the one I found. He also told where all the Unversed came from and…something else."

"Something else?" the boy parroted before the officer cleared his throat.

"Now listen up, I am Captain Suhaha of the Keronian army. I am asking you two to help with the Unversed situation here on Keron as well." The Major said, formally introducing himself (and revealing that he at this point of time wasn't promoted yet). He then took a look around. "And I know you soldiers are hiding in the background! Form up, right this instant!"

"Gero!" A certain Sergeant croaked. And behind the three, Keroro and Pururu walked up to the two. But not just those two; Dororo were seen walking towards them too, carrying an infant in his arms- Tamama.

"Keroro, and Pururu!" Ventus acknowledged, although shocked.

"Zeroro? And…a baby too?" The Keybalde master too acknowledged.

The infant tadpole gave a bit of a cheerful coo as the baby squirmed around a bit. "I found this little one in park, crying. His parents were captured by the Unversed and the boy in the mask had him- I sensed that he didn't do anything to him, so we must assume that he is safe…for now." The Assassin admitted.

…Aqua and Ventus seemed to give a bit of a cringe to that reaction. In Aqua's perspective though she would've imagined much worse…

"Fall in, soldiers!" The major asked, and the 2 Keronians walked in front of the soldiers. "Sergeant Keroro, and Nurse Pururu! I see you two are here."

"Gero…yes, sir, de arimasu." Keroro responded, now regretting his decision of following the Keybearer.

"And I came here on my own free will, sir." Pururu admitted.

"You didn't have to have to come here." Ventus said to the two Keronians. "But I guess you did, because, we're friends, right?"

"Yeah, de arimasu!" Keroro said with a bit of smile.

"Well, in that case, you three should go as a group." The Major said. "I'm assigning you two on sentry duty. There's a good chance that you'll run into your friend, Terra. Meanwhile, Aqua and I will infiltrate the recruitment building and take care of the creature in charge of the fog."

"Okay with me!" Ventus said.

"Ven, are you sure about this?" The Keyblade master said to the younger Keybearer.

"Not a problem!" The boy said with his hands behind his head. He then looked to the Keronians he was assigned with. "As long as Keroro and Pururu are with me, I should be fine, right?"

The two nodded in agreement. "In that case, you may go then." Suhaha said to the three and they were off.

**Keron: City Streets**

Ventus was still walking with the two Keronians when he gave a bit of a sigh. "Is everything alright?" Pururu asked the boy.

The male Keybearer shook his head with a sad look. "No… To be honest, I was still bothered about what I saw earlier, in the fog. The illusion I mean."

"Illusion?" Pururu parroted with an intrigued look.

"Ventus saw an illusion of his friends fighting with each other, and it just got violent." Keroro explained to his friend. "It scared Ventus quite a bit- considering that he recently had a problem too…"

The medic gave a bit of a horrified gasp at that. "It'd be like a worst nightmare to happen someone if it happened between really good friends…" The Lilac Keronian said, regarding what was heard.

"Er, you guys realize that I'm right here, right?" Ventus replied with a bit of a trouble look while bending down to them. "And…you're right- it would be a really bad nightmare…"

"Don't even think about it, Ventus!" Keroro said while placing his fake hand on Ventus' shoulder with a fake arm extension and looked to his face with a determined look. "There's no way your friends would even think about hurting each other, de arimasu! Unless something had happened to have them turned against each other, your friends would never harm each other, unless you or they have done something really stupid, de arimasu! Friends are there to remind what friends are, de arimasu!"

The young male gave a bit of a bit of a gasp and gave a bit of a smile, although it turned cheesy. "You're right Keroro. My friends would do anything that crazy unless something did happen." He said as he straightened up. "Besides, Terra would count on me to help him with that- He said that when he does need me, he knows that I'll be there."

"Gero-ri!" Keroro replied. "Alright, let's keep our eyes peeled for the Unversed, de arimasu!"

"Right!" Ventus replied as he walks on ahead.

The two Keronians were left when Ventus ran on ahead. "You really know how to give a pep talk, didn't you Keroro-kun?" Pururu said.

"I guess it's a bit of a perk when you're the leader of a Platoon, de arimasu." Keroro said while rubbing the back of his head.

"But you're the leader of a Grade F Platoon." The nurse said, causing the Green Keronian to croak a horse 'GERO!'

"Are you guys coming?" Ventus called out.

"Ah, we are! Keep your pants on!" The Sergeant said as he and Pururu caught up with the boy.

**Keron: Star Street**

On the street, Ventus took a look around. "Wait a second…I think we're back where we started." The boy said as the Keronians ran up to him.

"Aw great, all we did is that we just gone in a huge circle, de arimasu." Keroro admitted.

"But there appears to be no Unversed anywhere as far as the eye can see." Pururu admitted. "Maybe they're all gone now."

"I hope so." The Sergeant admitted. "Maybe we should head back and report to the Captain, de arimasu."

But before they could go any further, a scream cried out, causing the three to stop. "W-what was that!?" Ventus said, looking surprised.

"I think it came from somewhere over there, de arimasu!" Keroro said while pointing to a home before the three ran towards it.

**Destroyed Home**

Inside of the damaged interior of the home, a red Keronian tadpole with a brown hat and blue eyes shaped like Giroro was seen lifting another Keronian by the neck. "You know you are not making this easy. So for the last time, where is he? If you don't talk, I'm going to hurt you again until you do talk!" The red tadpole said, indicating the voice to being male.

"I-I would never...let you harm him...!" The strangled keronian said, struggling for air. The voice appeared to be female, and the appearance of this one appears to be almost identical to Pururu- minus the symbol being the American flag instead of a heart. She appears to have greyish blue skin with a lime green hat and eyes.

Another keronian was nearby, but looked to be battered up. It has a golden yellow cap, as well as dark blue skin. It is an adult keronian, but like the female, he has the American flag for his symbol. It could only look with horror to what the red tadpole is doing to the other one with green eyes. It looked angered as it said, "Leave my wife alone this instant!" The keron said, indicating the voice being male.

The red Keronian looked at the dark blue one. "You must be his father right?" He asked as he walks up to the male adult. "I ask the questions and you…" The red Keronian punched the dark blue Keronian in the stomach and watch him fell to the ground in pain. "Be nice and quiet if you want to be not hurt." He started again, looking at the greyish blue Keronian with a look while tightening his grip on the mother's neck. "I'm getting very impatient of this. Now, I said it once and I'll say it again- WHERE IS HE?!" The red tadpole demanded.

"What's going on here!?" Ventus called out as he runs into the room, but he slides to a stop as did Keroro and Pururu. '!'

"G-gero?" Keroro croaked upon seeing the scene.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The keybearer asked the red one.

"He looks a little like Giroro, only a lighter shade and younger." Pururu said.

The red keronian look at the keybearer, Keroro, and Pururu. "The name is 'Anger Geoffrey'. I don't know why you are here, but I'm not going to let you interfere." 'Anger Geoffrey' said as he finishes his sentence by throwing the greyish blue Keronian to the wall. "I'm looking for someone that I'm aiming to kill."

"K...Kill, de arimasu?!" Keroro exclaimed with a terrified look.

Ventus took a stance and summoned Wayward wind into his right hand. "What do YOU want that it had you go to attacking those two?" He said with angry look on his face.

"Because they are the father and mother of whom I am looking for." Anger Geoffrey replied.

The dark blue Keronian got up and replied while giving a low growl, "We are not going to tell you!"

Anger Geoffrey released the female before walking to the dark blue Keronian and punched him to the wall, causing the three to give a bit of an alarmed looks. "Fine then." The red tadpole said as he walked to the greyish blue Keronian and grabbed her by the neck again. "I'll just beat you up until you tell where he is; unless he comes to check on you."

"Stop this right now!" Pururu said looking angered. "I'm not sure what the boy has done to you, but this is no reason for doing harm to his parents!"

Both the Keybearer and the Sergeant nodded in agreement before the Keybearer pointed his Keyblade at the red Keronian. "Now leave them alone, or you're going to deal with me!" Ventus said aloud.

There is a light blue Keronian was hiding at the wall. It has a light yellow hat and short yellow bold hair peeking out the front of the hat, has the United States Flag as a symbol on the hat and belly. "What's going on?" Light blue Keronian asked with a young boy's voice as it peeked from behind the wall, only to see the adults hurt badly on the ground. He retreated back to the wall as his expression was a very shocked one. "Oh no..."

Ventus noticed the shocked boy and said, "Oh no!"

"My...mom...and dad..." The new male said, looking terrified.

Anger Geoffrey looked at the edge of the wall and saw a very red aura starting to radiate from the boy. "It's him." He simply said.

"Ugh...what's...wrong...with...me..." The aura radiating keronian said as his eyes began to turn red.

"Hey... are you okay, de arimasu?" Keroro asked the younger tadpole.

The light blue Keronian look at Anger Geoffrey in rage. "You...you...you...!" He said as his expression looked to of changed into a definitely angry expression.

"Hmm?" Anger Geoffrey said, intrigued upon seeing the young boy's rage build up.

"YOU MONSTER!" Light Blue exclaimed in rage as he run to Anger Geoffrey and punched him right to the wall.

"AGH!" The red tadpole exclaimed as he hits the wall, with the three heroes giving surprised looks upon seeing it. "YOU BRAT!"

The Light blue tadpole then grabs the red alien frog by the neck and throws him to the next wall. Ventus immediately gave a startled jump as he and the other two allies backed off. He looked to the other two Keronians, then to the other two. "Get the light blue and dark blue Keronians out of here! I'll take care of this!" The Keybearer ordered as –Fight and Away- is playing in the background.

The Sergeant and Nurse nodded, and got the KO'd Keronian out of the room to safety. Meanwhile the boy jumped between the two and stopped their current confrontation slashing down the air between the two. "Stop this right now!" He said to the two.

The light blue tadpole Light blue still growls, then roars in rage as the red aura got redder and bigger. "I don't know what happened, but I think that this kid has anger issues." Anger Geoffrey said.

The blue tadpole just fired a laser out of his mouth, the same way Tamama does with Tamama impact, striking the red tadpole head on, making him crash into the wall again. The blue tadpole then went up to the red one, and proceeded to grab his neck and lift him up. Ventus looked terrified of what the boy is doing, and yet felt this familiar feeling from before... He closed his eyes, and then points his Keyblade at the blue tadpole, yelling "WIND!" Before shooting air bullet from the weapon, separating the two upon hitting the blue tadpole. The red tadpole collapsed to the ground...but only a few moments afterward the blue tadpole growled at the Keybearer, then shoot a big red laser out of his mouth at him.

Ventus jumped out of the way to dodge the attack, with the attack hitting the wall Keroro and Pururu were hiding behind, and they gave startled yells as the walls explode... to see the fight between Ventus and the light blue Tadpole. Pururu applied first aid measures to the two Keronians during the fight, although slightly recovered, the parents were still badly injured. However, the future Chief Medic soon notices someone else come by and after hearing a quick gasp, the new individual quickly got down and using an unusual method. "Huh? Who are you?" The chief medic asked.

"Are they going to be okay?" The tadpole asked. On response the two Keronians nodded. "Oh good…now all we have to do is just stop my brother."

"Gero? You're related to that Keronian, de arimasuka?" Keroro asked.

"You have to calm down!" The Keybearer said to the blue tadpole with a worried yet angered expression on his face. "The reason why I did that was because I was trying to stop you from making a big mistake! Stop this, right now!"

"He's right, Geoffrey." The new voice admitted as the music ends. The four looks towards the source of the voice- a Keronian tadpole. This one looked to have multiple shades of blue and purple, with blue eyes with lighter colored irises, with a flag. However, the flag is the Republic of China and the emblem is the belly symbol. "You must calm down." She asked 'Geoffrey'.

"Huh? Geoffrey?" Ventus replied before looking towards the light blue tadpole and the red one as well. "Wait a second, the red tadpole's named Geoffrey too- only with the 'Anger' part of him in front of his name. Are you saying that both of them are named Geoffrey?"

"Well, uh... I didn't know about the 'Anger Geoffrey' one, but the blue one- he's my brother." The female tadpole said.

"H...ho...horun...Hornet?" 'Geoffrey' said as his eyes were still red, but his expression easing up as he sees the new tadpole.

"You were trying to help him, right?" 'Hornet' said to the Keybearer. The boy on response nodded and dismissed his Keyblade. The tadpole then looked towards Geoffrey. "Geoffrey, please stop this. Mom and dad aren't dead if that's you were thinking; Mr. Keroro and Miss Pururu said so and I even helped them heal both of them. But you can't kill Anger Geoffrey for doing this!"

Keroro and Pururu nodded on response as the two parents looked to of risen up from their injuries.

"...Yeah...You're right Hornet…" the dark blue tadpole said as he calms down. His eyes went back to his normal green color and the red aura disperses out of sight, but then the young boy fainted and fell to the ground.

Ventus walked up to the red tadpole, who was still knocked out. "What are we supposed to do with him?" He asked the others.

"Move him somewhere else; he'll just cause trouble for us again." Hornet said to the Keybearer.

The Keybearer nods in agreement. He then said to the Keroro and Pururu, "Make sure the others are okay, alright?"

Both of them nodded. The younger blue tadpole was still knocked out as the boy left with the red tadpole.

A little while later, Ventus returned back to the scene without the red tadpole as –Peaceful Hearts- start to play. The parents looked to of recovered from their beating. "You guys okay?" The keybearer asked the two.

"Yeah. We're ok." The father- Hornet and Geoffrey's- replied, albeit weary.

"I'm ok too; I'm a little worried about Geoffrey." The female blue tadpole added- revealed to be the mother of the two.

"He's still out cold, but I'm sure he'll come around." Pururu said.

"That's good to hear..." Ventus said. He then looked to Geoffrey and Hornet's parents who were seen taking care of the two as he admits, "It's good to know that Geoffrey has family that he knows they could take care of him." He gave a bit of a sigh before he turned to the door. "I think I better go for now." He then walked out the door as the music ends.

**Keron: Star Street**

-Ventus- starts playing in the background as the male Keybearer steps outside of the home and gives a bit of a sigh. But then he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Ven?"

The boy perked up to see Terra walk up to him, alongside Giroro, Kururu, and the Purple Keronian seen in the report. In the past, Giroro was seen wearing a different hat too- a camouflage styled hat that's still red. Kururu meanwhile was actually a tadpole, and Garuru…well he's still Garuru. "Terra!" Ventus acknowledged.

"What are you doing here on Keron?" The older human male asked his younger friend with a confused look. "I thought you would've gone back home."

"Yeah, but…something was still bothering me." The younger Keybearer of the two replied. "It was… It was about your fight back at Radiant Garden."

"With me and Aqua?" The male replied. Then he remembered- Ventus was most likely the one affected by the two's squabble the most- He never seen the two fight before. "I… To be honest, Ven, I don't want to talk about what happened."

"Why not…?" The boy said, down hearted. "I know it had something to do with Master Eraqus asking her to keep an eye on you, but I think the both of them might be worried about you. I was worried too, when the boy of the mask mentioned that you would be a different person. I tried to follow you and tell you that, and that's why I ran away from home."

Giroro gave an intrigued look to that. "So what you're saying that masked Keybearer- Vanitas was it? - was the one who said those things about you that caused your friend to leave his home?" The dark red Keron said to the Brunette.

"I see…" The older Keybearer said. "Ven…you don't need to worry about me. I'll make sure I won't fall to the darkness. I can try to make into a promise- for you, Master Eraqus…and Aqua as well. Of course that includes my Keronian friends here as well. I won't fail you or anyone."

"Terra…" Ventus said, but then the older male ruffled the boy's hair as the music ends.

"Oi, Ventus!" Keroro called out as he and the Lilac Keronian ran into view. But then he noticed the purple Kronian with the visor. "Huh?! L-Lieutenant Garuru?!"

"Keroro, and… Pururu was it?" 'Garuru' acknowledged. "So you're with that Keybearer?"

"Gerori." Keroro agreed, although not with words.

"Mhm." The nurse agreed.

"I'm gonna do one more cycle around before I head out." Terra said.

"Alright. I'm gonna go for now." Ventus said as he pressed the button his armor, activating the armor he wore earlier.

"Gero?! Y-you're leaving so soon, de arimasu?" Keroro said, surprised about the boy's decision.

"Yeah. But I'm sure the next time I come here, things would be peaceful. Maybe then we can explore Keron more fully!" The boy said as he boards the Keyblade Ride and prepares to take off. "Who knows- maybe I might become a Keyblade Master before then!"

"Then you gotta get back home before you do that, then!" Terra joked.

"I will!" Ventus said as he then rockets up to the sky with a portal opening. The boy waves to his old and new friends before entering the portal that shuts behind him.

"…Now I'm wondering if we ever get to see him again, de arimasu." Keroro said.

"Why do you say that, Keroro?" Giroro said.

"I never got a chance to thank him for helping me save my parents…or at least escort me to them, de arimasu." The Sergeant said. "But I sometimes see a bit of an uneasy…look on him when I mentioned parents."

"Parents?" Terra replied with a confused look.

"Yeah. Do you know anything about….ummm…Terra, right?" Keroro asked.

"Yeah… According to Master Eraqus, I think Ventus was…orphaned." Terra said.

"Orphaned?" The two exclaimed.

"Yeah. When we met Ventus four years ago, he couldn't remember everything- not even his own parents. In fact, h-he was like…an emotionless zombie. Even after 4 years, he still couldn't remember, but he is what he is now. So to that end, Master, Aqua and I assumed that he was orphaned, and decided to become his family. But, we didn't want to go to that subject."

"Gero… I never knew that about him, de arimasu…" Keroro said, sounding a bit saddened about his friend.

"You guys better take cover for now." Garuru said. "You'll only be in the way for now if you don't have any means to fight."

"Umm…alright." Keroro said. He then blushed a bit as he aces Pururu and said, "C-C'mon Pururu-chan- we can take cover in my house until the Unversed are all gone, de arimasu!"

"Er…sure." Pururu said, while feeling a bit weird while the two head to the mushroom shaped home.

"I see he still has that crush on her, even after growing up." Giroro said.

"Didn't you have a crush on her as well when you were a kid?" Garuru commented while smirking.

"I DO NOT!" Giroro blurted out while looking angry at his brother while quietly muttering to himself '_…Not anymore_.'

**Present: Relaxation (Winged Star Ship)**

Omnini is seen reclining on a beanbag chair, listening and humming along to a song with the speakers on. It was quiet enough not to cause a ruckus on the ship, but it was loud enough to be heard. The Lyrics were to be in Japanese.

**Translator:****  
**Just shatter them for me already!  
I may be nothing more than a hollow shell,  
but there are no bruises inside.  
Get me out of these tiny shells of mine!  
They are like a set of matryoshka dolls!

"Brother!" Omimi called out as she came into the room. "According to Keroro, we're at the first stop!"

"Huh? Really?" Omnini said as he shuts the stereo off. "Darn, and I was about to enjoy my relaxation time."

"C'mon…" The younger sibling said, dragging her brother out of the room, but with two hands.

**End of Chapter 7**

CHARACTER DATA ACQUIRED. SCANNING…

SCAN COMPLETE. ADDING DATA…

Geoffrey:  
First Appearance: ? (Ask owner)  
Rank: ? (Present time unknown)  
Occupation: Youngest of his family.  
Owned by: Battle154 of deviantART

Anger Geoffrey:  
First Appearance: ? (Ask Owner)  
Rank: ? (Present time unknown)  
Occupation: Was targeting Geoffrey to exterminate him.  
Owned by: Battle154 of DeviantART

Hornet:  
First Appearance: ? (Ask Owner)  
Rank:? (Present time unknown)  
Occupation: Older sister to Geoffrey  
Owned by: Battle154 of DeviantART

Geoffrey's Parents  
First Appearance: ? (Ask Owner)  
Rank: ? (Present Time Unknown)  
Occupation: Parents to Geoffrey and Hornet

4 Characters Unable to be Identified at this time.

Next time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix:  
Arriving on the first of two possible worlds, the Land of Dragons, and finding out that the trail might lead them right to the Keybearer, the Keroro Platoon gets geared up in Musha clothing to blend in and find Sora on the world. But the world's law appears to be… primitive in ways that seems to be irritating Pururu. Meanwhile, while deciding to take a bit of time off on her own, Omimi discovers another Keronian on the world- a rosy colored Keronian who happens to work in the same army the child tadpole works for!

Next time:  
08: Nature's Thorns and Blossoms

Keromake: Where did HE come from?!

"HEY, wait a moment!" an obnoxious new voice said as he pops in on the 'screen' to look at the audience. He appears to have an Orange mask and black mask with the black parts on either side of the face area. His eyes, although looking white gave an intrigued expression. "What about the Ventus face thingie? Isn't that plot hole gonna be explained?"

'What the… Get out of here! No, not right now! It's going to be explained in another 'Flashback' Chapter!' A voice said, sounding like a male who could easily be annoyed.

"And keep the whole thing under wraps longer? No way!" The same one said to the 'outside voice' "why can't you just TELL them that Ventus is an-"

'No way! He's not spoiling it, and I'm not going to be spoiling who you are you wacky nut!' The other voice commented.

"Suuuuuure, and the hints of jealousy wasn't hint enough?" The same masked fellow said.

'Is this guy giving you a hard time?' A new voice said, sounding female.

"Nah, I wanna keep popping in like this." The masked fellow said again. "And who's gonna stop me?"

Suddenly, a Rocket Launcher came out of nowhere as it was pointed at the masked fellow, who slowly retreated a bit. "You done?" The new voice holding the rocket launcher said.

"Yeah, yeah. But even if I do get blown up, I can still piece myself back-" The masked male said.

"Whoa, easy. Don't igve yourself away like that while readers are reading." The female said. "Now be a good masked guy, and go away until later."

"Oh, alright." The masked male said, looking like his fun's been ruined a bit as he disappears in a flash of light.

"Jeez…Why does the author want him in the Fan-fic again?" The male said, with a bit of a silhouette of a horn, looking similar to a shark fin, pops up.

"How am I supposed to know?" The female said, with a silhouette of a head, but a couple of green lights and a greenish white light were seen glowing from gems… that looked to be attached to the forehead, showing a bit of a face and the eyes, which is green in Iris color, looking similar to a to a tadpole Keronian.

"Emma, get down!" The male exclaimed. "Your gems are giving you away!"

"Well, at least your head horn isn't trying giving YOU away, Moru." 'Emma' replied.

"…Crap, you got me there." 'Moru' replied before they ducked out of sight.  
_

**Here's a bit of trivia for you all: The song Omnini was listening to was a verse from Matoryoshka by NICO touches the walls.**


	11. 08: China

Warning: The following you're about to read contains violence, language, blood (in future chapters) possible awkward moments, hilarious moments, possible spoilers to games and anime, and possible scenes that can either make you say the "What the heck just happened," or "Whoa…"

Author's Note: Everything to the point to when Omimi starts to swim and after Omimi heads out to meet up with the others is Role Played with the owner of the Keronian character that appears in that chapter. Additional note: The last chapter that involved Geoffrey and his family is also role played, as well as the Prologue scene with Atlanta and Winged Star Siblings and the Keromake of Chapter 3. Take this into consideration: the author of this fan-fic does not actually use other peoples' characters.

Last time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix:  
While deciding on what world to find Sora, our heroes receive a message from Angol Mois about what's occurring on Pekopon, including a couple of help coming to their ways- Tormog the Moogle, and Warrant Officer Bariri. Meanwhile, in the past, Pururu and Keroro remembers their experiences in during the Fog of Youth incident/Accident 11 Years ago, including of how they met Ventus and got to know him a little bit. The past also showed a point of view from a young boy named Geoffrey and how he struggled through an accident of his own Ventus and the others witnessed… and tried to prevent.

Chapter 8: Nature's Thorns and Blossoms

**Starship Keroro: Bridge**

-Go! Go! Keroro!- Plays Omnini and Omimi, the youngest members of the group, are seen entering the Bridge in Keronian form to see the Large Chinese-like Palace on screen. On screen, an orbiting red and yellow ship is seen. "Hey, it's the ship we saw near the orbit of Radiant Garden!" The older brother said aloud.

"Then Sora must be on the world, de arimasu!" Keroro acknowledged the information, now wearing the Sardonyx Ring and Blizzard Armlet.

"The sooner we get to world's surface, the sooner we'll find Sora." Giroro said. He currently wears the Fire Bangle and Silver Ring.

"Yes. We must make haste before he leaves again, de gozaru." Dororo said, who wears the Silver Ring and Blizzard Armlet.

"Grrrr! If those damned Heartless get in my way while we look for him, I'll thrash 'em into next week, desu!" Tamama exclaimed in his scary voice. He now wears the Sardonyx Ring, with Shadow Anklet.

"Transporter is ready to go, Leader." Kururu said after pressing a couple of keys. He wears the Silver Ring and Thunder Trinket.

"I'm all set." Pururu said. She wears the remaining Silver Ring and Shadow Anklet that, along with all the others, were bought at Hollow Bastion…or Radiant Garden.

Just then, a strange mechanism appeared on the ship and it looked to be shining a light down to an area of the world. The 8 Keronians step into the light, and looked to transformed into their respected symbols before the symbols disappeared into lights, shooting down to the world.

**Land of Dragons: Summit**

Meanwhile, with the OTHER heroes of this story… Sora, Donald, and Goofy are seen walking up the mountain towards the summit with someone else. It appeared to be a chinese… she-male with black hair tied in a bun at the back. The person looks to be wearing a light grey robe underneath armor, wrapped in green cloth with leg guards. Sora suddenly felt something strange and walked backwards to look towards the city…but it's not the burned down village down the hill. He was looking down to the grasslands down the mountain. The white plumed duck, the she-male, and the dog looked towards the boy. "What's the matter?" The anthropomorphic dog asked.

"I don't know…but I just got this strange feeling…" Sora responded.

"What do you mean?" The she-male asked with a bit of more female voice.

"I don't know… but I think it's a feeling that I…well…" The male Keybearer said, trying to describe the feeling he obtained. "Okay, to be honest, I felt like something's coming, but it's not a bad feeling… it's a good one."

"Maybe you're just tired Sora." The white duck commented.

"Shang isn't too far behind us, Sora." The black haired person replied. "Maybe you sensed something else?"

"No, it isn't that Mul- I mean, Ping." Sora said, correcting himself. "I guess I have feeling something is going to happen soon."

"I hope so…" 'Ping' replied as (s)he advances up the mountain with Sora and the others as –The Home of Dragons- starts playing in the background, and, only this were a game, the logo of this world appears.

**Bamboo Grove**

The beam that was coming from the ship shot down the symbols of the Keronian heroes, and when they landed, they turned into their human forms. Keroro was the first to speak after taking in the location and said, "Man, this feels like the time the Platoon and I went to the Sengoku Planet and battled those Viper warlords there as part of a mission, de arimasu!"

"You guys went to the Sengoku?" Omimi chirped upon hearing the Sergeant. "Cool! What was that like?"

"Very much like this place, except some of the locations looked to of have mixed combination of ancient technology, and the previous era's style, with a more futuristic style in some areas, de gozaru." Dororo replied while rubbing his chin to concentrate on remembering what he seen from before.

"Except for the fact that you were absent for the some of the fights we had to do." Kururu said while giving his usual "Ku ku ku!" laugh.

"You guys fought without telling me?" The lance Corporal responded while giving anime tears to response to that.

Meanwhile both younger members gave annoyed expressions to that as they summoned their Organization coats. "If you don't mind us, we're gonna look around for information and look for Sora." Omnini said. "I'm gonna look up the mountain."

"I'll look down the base of the of it!" Omimi said while raising her hand with a cheerful look. And before the Keroro Platoon knew it- the two siblings left.

While the two left, Kururu morphs to his Keronian form, and then summon propellers from his earphones to hover upward with the Keroro Platoon watching. "I'll check out the layout and time of this land. I'll be back in a minute or so." The yellow curry colored keronian said as he takes to the sky while engaging his anti-barrier.

"So if you guys went to the Sengoku planet for your mission, did you manage to succeed in said mission?" Pururu asked.

"We defeated all of the Viper warlords, and recovered the legendary weapons. Thing is, headquarters WANTED us to go to that planet in the first place, as if we needed to send those weapons- and the snake creature that was reawakened- back in time for them to be sealed, de arimasu." Keroro explained his mission.

"So you sent the creature to be sent back to in time alongside your weapons, huh?" The Chief medic said while the others nodded.

The Sergeant Major looked to of came back from his checkout of the layout of the world and said, "It doesn't to take a genius to find out that this world is similar to that of China from Pekopon. It looks like we're in the middle of when the Huns invade China. And as luck may have it…" He then pulled out a bit of a wooden gun with a fuse on it as he morphs back to his human form. The gun looked to be wooden, box like design, with the bottom side the handle and trigger, and the front side have what looked like bolted down steel with a form of Octagonal cannon nozzle at the end. At the top, a steel object looked to be holding the fuse of some kind. "We have the perfect disguises right here. Ku kukukuku!"

"The gun that gave our Musha disguises?" Tamama replied with an intrigued look. "But Pururu-senpai doesn't have one!"

"That can easily change. I said it once, and I'll say it again; If only life was as free and easy as this!" He said before he pulled the trigger while saying "Ba-boom!", and the weapon fired a rainbow colored light beam to the 5 Keronians standing right in the beam's path, as well as himself.

When the light faded, Keroro was now wearing a dark green and yellow Japanese style helmet with golden prongs attached to a red stud on the helmet with his red keron star anti-barrier above it. He is wearing gauntlets that looked a lot like his Keronian fingers in color, with the area just before their joints matching the helmet's style and color. He is wearing a green shirt with underneath the armor that looks a lot similar to the armor Ping wears, but with a form of guards near the torso, like a form of skirt but solid and armored, the colors of it matching the helmet- dark green with yellow trims. The body armor also has his yellow star emblazoned as a symbol at the front with it inside a red circle. Lastly, he is seen carrying a greenish pink beam saber made to look like a Katana, and wearing green pants with white socks and wooden sandals. The Sergeant gave a form of moan as he hangs forward a bit as he puts away the weapon and said, "The armor is still just as heavy as it was before, no matter what form we take, de arimasu…"

"You can speak for yourself, Gunso-san!" Tamama said as he stepped forward. Like the Sergeant, his Musha- or 'Warrior' costume if you want to go English with it- is modified. He wears what looks like traveler, or warrior's, hat with a form of beetle on the very top and grey in color. He wears the same style of gauntlets as Keroro, with only the fingers matching his Keronian form's color, and the rest of the gauntlets' color, which is a solid grey, used as the main color scheme. Above the darkish blue shirt and pants, he wears armor darkish maroon and grey armor with a slight black white trim at the bottom of the solid warrior skirt, and above the armor, his symbol is emblazoned around a dark blackish blue circle. He has white socks as well as wooden sandals. He is seen carrying a staff with what looked like a fork head on one end, and three…dango(?) balls on the other, close to the end. "This armor is actually feels a bit lighter than it used to feel, desu!" Tamama said, lifting and twirling his staff with one hand.

Giroro's Musha costume, like Keroro and Tamama's musha forms, is also altered. His hat appears to be a travel's hat with small tears at the front, but with a pale maroon color on the top, a black band with his symbol, and a greyish beige color as the rims. His belt looked to be part of dark reddish white haori's rims, with him wearing a red shirt underneath it. He also is wearing a shorter than average red colored hakama. His Haori is tied up and his symbol, a yellow skull, is seen at the back, with white socks and wooden sandals at the feet. He appears to have a strange style of beam gun, with multiple yellow lines on it, showing a form of gauge, as well as a red beam katana he puts away. "These clothes look mildly different from when we wore them the first time. Did you do anything to modify them, Kururu?" The Corporal asked the Sergeant Major.

"Ku ku ku! Why of course." Kururu replied. At the top of his head, er appears to be wearing a band holding up a steel circle with his symbol emblazoned on the center of it. He appears to be wearing an orange with zig-zag pattern on the bottom and cuffs of his robe, as well as a dark greyish shorter than average hakama with yellow belt. Inside of the jacket were looked to be part of the right when opened, holds different equipment used…to actually make curry. Rice cooker, spices, heck, even plates! He carried everything he needs to make Curry but the Kitchen sink! Asides from inside of the jacket, and numerous rice and curry cooking equipment, he does wear a white haori with his symbol emblazoned on the right of it underneath the robe. "Humans obviously have much different measurements and standards compared to we Keronians. In addition to some elongated equipment, I even added some additional equipment." The formerly curry yellow Keronian said.

Dororo looked to himself to examine his Musha equipment. The hat he wears is now black in color with the shrouds, and metal band surrounding it. His normal red forehead symbol is seen at the center of the forehead, but the topmost spike is actually a longer than the bottom spike. The Ninja also now wears a blue version of the gas mask he wore in the past, with a dark blue robe with black shirt underneath it. He wears a red scarf on his neck. Like Keroro and Tamama, he wears Gauntlets on his hands in same style, only the part that aren't the fingers dark blue in color with a black rim. He wears pants that are mostly blue with black trims and the style of it looked a lot like Ventus' pants- sort of ballooned up, with his symbol etched on the bottom of the pants on steel areas… at least, what looked like it from the author's point of view. When he drew his blade, it became a reddish pink beam saber but part of the saber looked to of became in the shaped of his symbol- a four-pointed star near the hilt with one of the points- the one furthest away from the blade the longest and used as the blade of the weapon. He seems to close his eyes as he goes into a form of concentration stance with his fingers. "Our mission is to find the young keybearer Sora and for us to assist him on his journey. The Winged Star siblings have sighted his ship in orbit before we landed here, so now is our chance to locate him."

"And just like that he goes beyond anyone's expectations again, desu." Tamama said with a bit of a bored look.

"Hold it, Dororo." Pururu said as she stopped him. She was now wearing Lavender and pink robes in place of her normal or even her new clothes. Underneath it, she is seen to be wearing white robes as well as white socks and normal shoes of the Edo era. Her hair hasn't been altered, and her symbol is emblazoned on the front of her robes on the left hand side. "This time we stick together. Besides, Omnini and Omimi are taking care of the investigation and I'm sure they can take care of their selves."

"…Alright then." Dororo said, accepting the Chief Medic's answer to some extent as he sheathes his sword.

"That reminds me… What kind of clothes are these? These looked like something a Priestess would wear." The female asked, looking at her new clothes.

"Just think as this place like the Sengoku planet if we're going undercover." Kururu said. "For example, Leader is a Musha, or Warrior, Giroro is a Wandering Samurai, Tamama is a Foot Soldier, I'm a Doctor, and Dororo is a Chief. By Ranking standards, you would be considered a Priestess or Miko."

"Pururu Miko… Wait a second- Unless you count my needle, I don't have anything to use to purify anything." Pururu said.

But on command, the medic's needle appeared in her hands. It appears to now take on the form of a pink combat staff, with the point of the needle a round knob on end of the staff. "We also obtain warrior versions of our weapons, so this staff would greatly fit in. It's a morphed version of your needle. Just stick the round end into people and watch the fun. But the Purification powers would be useful if this were the Edo period, when demons existed." The Sergeant Major said before giving his usual "Ku ku ku!"

"Technically Heartless are creatures of darkness, right?" The Priestess said. "So that would count."

"Anyway, before we actually get off track… Let's check out the location then, de arimasu!" Keroro said. "Sergeant Major Kururu, what did you get from your layout report?"

"Already ahead of you, leader." Kururu said as he pulls down a map to show the audience. "There's a Military encampment a couple of kilometers away if you follow this path." He then points towards the camp a good distance away on the map from the Bamboo Grove.

"Then that's where we could go to gather information, de arimasu." The sergeant said.

Dororo then looked to part of the bushes, which actually hid a village, but looked to of burned down. "Everyone, look!" The (at the moment) musha chief said, pointing to the village.

On command, the other members looked towards that way and looked surprised, except for Kururu, who appears to look calm as the music ends out. "What the hell…? Was that place attacked?" Giroro asked.

"Let me see who attacked this place." Dororo said as he made a single hand sign and said, "Assassin magic: Eyes of Truth!"

Dororo's eyes then turned a glowing pale yellow color as he sees what happened. He sees the Village burned down to a ground with a large muscular man with greyish skin, thick black eyebrows, a black Fu Manchu mustache, with his irises an eerie orange color with black sclera. Though the man looked to wearing a black hood with grey fur lining and two raccoon tails dangling at the front, he was bald on the top, with long black hair at the back of the head. The man wears grey pants with black, knee-high boots with grey soles and a vertical grey stripe up the front. The man appears to be wearing a coat that's pale yellow at the front and left, with black for the right side, as well as brown tattered lining being kept closed by a brown belt, and a single black glove on the left hand, most likely used for falconers. Meanwhile, a Peregrine Falcon is seen landing on the left shoulder of this man. The man looked to the audience and gave a nasty grin that goes into an evil grin.

Meanwhile, it skips ahead to show pictures of a large shadow picture of a dragon, as well as Ping, talking to the large dragon. The dragon sounded like Eddie Murphy when it said, "C'mon, girl! This is your big chance! I can see it now: 'Fa Mulan whups Public enemy number one!' You gonna be Famous! I'm talkin' A-list!"

It skips ahead, to when Sora and the others arrive on the scene, then showing Sora looking at the Shadow Dragon talking to Ping, then saying, "Let's get the jump on 'im!" with Goofy saying, 'Garwsh, maybe we better look before we leap!' with the two charging in, with the dog, to his dismay, following along.

It then skips ahead to the three running in, with Ping giving a startled jump and something red running into the arms of the supposed male with the shadow disappearing. It skips ahead again to show a perspective of the three heroes our Keronian heroes are supposed to follow, with the dragon saying, "…Sora! Donald! Goofy!"

It skips like a record to another part of the scene showing Ping introducing himself. "I'm Mulan- Um, no, I-I mean…" 'He' tried to say… with red scale hand and arm with a darker red colored claw raised up its index finger and said, "Ping!"

Donald followed with an intrigued look and said, "Mulan Ping?" as if that was his name.

"Just…Ping. I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou." The 'male' said.

It skips ahead like a television recording to show the red source of the red arm from earlier belonging to a small Chinese dragon. It looked to be as small as Omimi, possibly smaller as it is resting on the left shoulder of the Ping as it said, "See Ping here was just on his way to join the Imperial army." It said as he switches to the other shoulder. "We gotta go find the other recruits over at the training camp."

"Would you join us?" Ping offered. "It would be easier to fit in if I'm with guys, like you." Meanwhile the Dragon noticed what the 'male' said and gave a slight angry look.

"What do you mean, 'fit in'?" Sora asked.

It then skips ahead to when Goofy said, "You're pretendin' to be a boy, aren't ya?" while somehow guessing what Ping is.

It then shows Sora and Donald giving surprised reactions to that as the lanky male said, "You're a…GIRL!?"

Ping made a bit of a gesture and said, "You didn't notice?"

Donald shook his head while giving negative sounds and Sora said "Not me." While giving a headshake as well.

"I think it's working." Ping said to the dragon with a smile.

"I don't know- those two would fall for anything." The dragon replied as Ping… or rather, the disguised Mulan, goes past them.

Sora and Donald then gave comedic angry faces as human said, "I'm right here!" with Donald saying, "Hey!" before the trio followed the male.

Dororo blinked as his eyes returned to normal. "We're right on track. Sora landed in the exact general area as we did, de gozaru. But it also turned out that a man was responsible of burning down the nearby village, nothing like the citizens around here. But we also saw Sora conversing with a female in disguise as a soldier attempting to be recruited, as well as a small red dragon casting a large shadow while talking to the soldier de gozaru."

"Why would a female need to disguise herself to get into the army, desu?" Tamama asked with an intrigued expression.

"I believe that it must be the times before Pekoponians had given equality rights to their women to participate in the army, voting, and etcetera- especially in China, de gozaru." The ninja said, hypothesizing a possible law of this world. "She must've entered the army to help preserve her family's honor."

"Well this is unfair." Pururu muttered with a bit of an angry expression. "That means if I wanted to fight to fight in the Chinese army, I would be denied because I'm a girl."

"Seems to be that way." Kururu said before he gave his usual "Ku ku ku!"

**Encampment**

-The Task at Hand- (From Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn) starts up again as the six musha warriors enters the Chinese encampment to take a look around as multiple Chinese army soldiers are seen preparing for whatever comes their way. "It looks like it's the Chinese army's encampment alright." The Doctor said while grinning.

"We should ask around if those soldiers seen Sora anywhere, desu." Tamama said, suggesting a plan.

"Right. We'll meet at the other exit and continue on from there, de arimasu!" Keroro ordered, as the group spreads out to the camp.

**Keroro PoV: Southern corner**

Keroro takes a look around as he then approaches a couple of soldiers who weren't paying attention to him. They both were wearing the same armor as Ping but black in color and wearing helmets. "Hey, have you heard? The village in the mountain regions got attacked by the Huns!"" A tall soldier soldier said the music fades out.

"Whoa, that's insane! I thought Captain Li Shang and the army he was leading was in that village, and most of soldiers were tough!" The other one said, looking shorter than the other one.

"Yeah. I also heard that the Captain's father, General Li was killed by the Hun army a few days ago!" The taller said again. "And not by those creatures that replaced the Hun army no less!"

"Yeah… The Captain was devastated when he heard of his father's passing. But… normally it would break's one spirit to of known a close relative has passed, but… the Captain. That just made him more determined than ever before!" The tall soldier said. "It was as if he needed to stop the Huns now before everything they did would be for nothing!"

("_Gero… Seeing someone or hearing of someone great or close passing on… Meant to break their fighting spirit and ignite fear in their hearts… that Captain Li, whoever he is must have a strong spirit. Then again… so does Omnini. The kid told me about us about their incident and how he and Omimi defeated the creature that slayed their parents…_") Keroro said in his thoughts. ("_Seeing the creature and how their parents laid killed… and 9 years later, Omnini and Omimi defeated the creature. Ever since then, Omnini met up with us, and even met Atlanta-chan and the other members of the Platoon she was part of, although they haven't met all of the members._")

"Er…" The short soldier said, with Keroro being noticed, but have not noticed it…until now.

"ACK!" Keroro yelled upon being noticed.

"Were…were you watching and listening to us the whole time, sir?" The taller soldier said.

"Y-yes… sorry about that, de arimasu…" The Sergeant said.

"'De arimasu'?" The shorter soldier replied? "Are you a Japanese Soldier?"

"Er… Gotta go!" Keroro said before running away, leaving both soldiers to give sweat drops.

**Tamama/Pururu Point of View: Northern corner (The music resumes)**

"Hey, have you heard about Ping?" A helmetless soldier said, catching the attention of the adult tadpoles. "Strange thing is one of the Captain's newest recruits, alongside those three… weird people is the one that opened the mountain way for us!"

A more stouter soldier is seen chatting with the other soldier. "Yeah. When we go to bath, Ping would normally be bathing by himself when we go to wash up."

"Excuse us, but what do you mean weird people?" Pururu asked.

"A Preistess, and a foot soldier?" The same chubby soldier said, regarding the two that walked up to them. He seemed to give a bit of a cheeky look upon seeing Pururu's hair. "Nice hair style and color miss."

"Could you please answer my question?" The pink haired priestess asked, although a little annoyed about the soldier's comment.

"Alright sorry. Anyways, miss, you were asking about the recruits?" The helmetless soldier asked, with the two keronian humans noding. "Well, one of the soldiers named Ping from the family of Fa came into a line alongside three strangers- one with brown hair wearing mostly black…one what looked like a weird white plumed duck wearing blue, and one that looked like a dog of some kind, wearing some green and yellow."

"That must be the guys we're looking for, desu!" Tamama said.

However, the stout and helmetless soldier let a bit of stifled giggle. "Sir, how old are you?" the latter asked.

"Nineteen." The Private 2nd class replied flatly. ('_To be honest, 12, but-_')

However, the soldiers soon burst into laughter with Tamama giving an annoyed expression. "Your Nineteen, and yet you sound like a little kid!" The stout one said, barely able to contain his laughter. "That's just rich! And you'd think we thought you were a girl!"

That…was a bad move on their behalf. Why? Because the next thing that happened, Tamama then punched the two with both fists, while yelling, with his scary voice, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY VOICE TO MAKE YOU GUYS THINK IT WAS **FUNNY**?!"

The two soldiers were sent flying into the wall, making an impact on where they struck it. They managed to peel themselves off the wall, before Pururu spoke again with a bit of sweating off her, but yet in a cheerful look, "Er, he's just my bodyguard guys. He takes that taunt to his voice as an offense, so I'd avoid commenting about that."

"Bodyguard?" The Guard and even the Foot soldier (Tamama) parroted with confusion.

"Y-yeah!" The Priestess nodded, trying to avoid an awkward situation. "He may be young but as you just learn, he has a fierce and deceptive disposition!"

"We just found out…" The chubby soldier nodded, rubbing the area in which he was struck. "We're going to get fixed up."

The two soldiers then wandered to the medical tent. Pururu just gave a sigh and muttered, "That was too close…"

"Sorry about that, Pururu-senpai." Tamama whispered, rubbing the back of his head with a cheerful look while sweating.

"Just don't do it again, or else we'll blow our cover, Private Tamama." The Chief Medic while shifting her eyes to her comrade, muttered.

**Giroro, Dororo, and Dororo PoV: Near the Pole**

The three remaining soldiers then proceeded to a Soldier who was on lookout duty. "Excuse us?" Dororo asked, catching the mustached soldier's attention. Like the other soldiers, he wears the exact same armor, but he has a bit of a mustache. It's not a bushy one but normal by Chinese standards.

"Travelers?" The soldier said, coming down from the lookout. "Sorry, unless you are here to join our army, travelers are asked to deter from the encampment. We are currently looking out for any surprise attacks from the Huns."

"The…Huns?" Giroro parroted.

"I guess you guys didn't hear about our problem then." The mustached soldier said, regarding to what happened. "Well, the Huns invaded within over a few days ago. The Emperor had sent out a mobilization unit to counter this threat, and one man from every family must go to war to combat this threat. Most of the new recruits of the army are with Captain Li Shang, while the older units are with the General. But… they were decimated, alongside the general, and a bunch of new recruits as well. We also got word the village that Captain Li is located was attacked, and only a handful of soldiers are left now. But the Hun's numbers were completely decimated. But somehow to a complete rage, the leader of the hun army, Shan-yu, glowed with a dark aura… and a bunch of mysterious creatures appeared to be commanded by him."

"Mysterious creatures?" Dororo parroted. But then the soldier drew out an artist's rendition… of the Artifical Heartless' Emblem. "The Heartless?!"

"Ooooh, you call them 'Heartless' too? The brown haired kid and his friends said the same thing." The soldier said.

"Ku ku! So Sora WAS here." Kururu said holding his laughter.

"Sora? That new recruit?" The mustached soldier replied.

"You know where to find him?" Giroro asked with an intrigued look. "Where is he?"

"Probably at the Mountain village beyond the Checkpoint and up the Mountain Trial, but that's the village that was attacked recently. Who knows- maybe those guys survived the encounter with the huns." The mustached soldier said.

"Thanks for telling us." Giroro said.

**Shortly after meeting up…**

"So Sora was helping out here in the world." Keroro admitted before groaning. "Doesn't that kid know that he isn't supposed to meddle in the affairs of other worlds?"

"I don't think he'd listen." Giroro said. "Judging from what we heard, he was helping 'Ping' keep his family's honor and risk dishonoring herself and her family to help her father."

"She must really care for her father to go against the rules, desu…" Tamama nodded in slight awe.

"May I have your attention?" A new voice called out. The three looked around.

"Looks like something is happening." Kururu said.

**Later…**

The group of 6 had gathered in the center, but out of sight to see a man with blue robes and hat approach a stand. "May I have your attention, please?" The man said as the group listens in. The man looked to be a councilor member of the emperor as he has black hair underneath his hat, a mustache, and a slender frame. "You have done an admirable job as members of the army, and you have brought honor to your family names in fighting in the army to go against the Huns, although many of you are only just trainees and have only yet to see real combat. Thanks to everyone's progress and work, the Huns have been defeated!" The man said, and the crowd of Chinese Soldiers gave loud cheers to hear about their homeland (or world as the case may be) was saved. "But I have news that will disappoint and most likely shock and disturb you all. Although China is saved from the Hun army, our army has been dishonored by a woman. Fa Ping… or rather, Fa Mulan has dishonored her family as well the army with High Treason!"

The soldiers gave surprised reactions to that and gave mixed chatter among themselves- even a few of them gave creeped out looks. Meanwhile the Keroro Platoon listened in and Dororo said in a whisper, "It appears the one known as Ping was as seen depicted from Insight Judgement; a woman disguised as a member of the army, but was discovered in the end, de gozaru."

"Pekoponian men during the Edo Era are highly primitive. They don't see the rules of equality." Kururu whispered while giving a quiet "Ku ku!"

"Er, excuse me sir, but if I may ask, who is that?" Keroro asked a soldier.

"That's Chi-fu, one of the Emperor's councilman." The shorter soldier replied to the warrior.

"Normally, the result of an act like that would be death, but Captain Li chose to spare the life as she saved him, he only repaid the favor. But three other interlopers had known Fa Mulan secret and she, alongside those three are dismissed from the army." The man known as 'Chi-fu' continued. "Now we must ride to the capital, as we had succeeded in the Hun's defeat, and hopefully without honor being spoiled any more than earlier!"

While the blue robed man looked awfully happy, the other members of the army actually looked down and disheartened by the fact not because their ally was a woman in disguise, but more like they lost a valued team member. When Pururu saw their expressions she then said with her eyes not seen, "Hold it." The line was loud enough for the soldiers, and the councilman, to hear it. She then walked out into the open with an angry look on her face.

"A Priestess?" Chi-fu said with an intrigued look. "If you have to exercise the mysterious creatures or demons, you are too late. For all we know they may have disappeared along with Shan-Yu."

"You must be blind then!" The Chief medic said with absolutely furious look to her face. "Fa Mulan was one of the best soldiers you had in your army, and yet, you would kill her because she was a woman?! Because of your honor?"

"I am not sure where you had come from, but I have you know that China has it laws, and it was decreed that no woman would enter the army or she will be executed for high treason and dishonoring the army. And Fa Mulan just did that and yet she lives because she saved the Captain's life and he was just returning the favor." Chi-fu said.

"And yet you guys are all here alive because of her, right?" Pururu said, tapping her foot as if impatient.

"She may be the ones that saved us, but she greatly dishonored the army, her family name, and I doubt a worthless woman like her would ever have a chance to reclaim her family's honor. " The councilman said as he and a handful of members of the army depart to a road leading towards a Checkpoint. But before they started that movement, Keroro and the others step into view. The councilman sees the 5 warriors, hypothesized that Keroro was the leader and said to the Sergeant, "If you are defending her, then you would do well to teach the young lady to hold her tongue in a man's presence."

After the army had left, Pururu was left growling with her teeth. "Who does he think he is? Women have just as well a right to fight for what's important to them as men, even their own country! He has absolutely no respect for women whatsoever!" She seemed awfully steamed before she walked towards the exit to see them, then proceeded to go after them.

"P-Pururu-chan, wait de arimasu!" Keroro said aloud before the other group members go after her.

**Meanwhile, at the Pond…**

Here, we see Omimi in a black Organization cloak in human form walking towards the Pond and looking around. She looked to herself a bit before saying, "A pond?" She looked around consciously before saying again, "Maybe I can take a bit of a swim before anyone notices..." The human keronian dived behind a tree and hanged her black coat before coming out in a simple child's swimsuit that's matches the water's color. She then jumped into the water and swam under water.

Meanwhile, a light rosy colored tadpole Keronian was walking down to a pond, and wooden woven bucket in its hand whistled cheerfully as it walked. It has a hat that's pink with black spots that resembled a ladybug. It also has caramel brown hair coming out from it, covering part of its left blue eye and most of the right one. Its belly symbol is a ladybug itself, and the boots it wore looked to a bit above the knees, with the boots opposite of the style of the hat- black with pink spots. It heard a splashing sounds coming from the pond and she stopped whistling, looking around a few times it pouted in confusion. "Huh . . . I swore I heard something… Oh great, now I'm talking to myself! I should really get outside more often…" It said, with its voice sounding that of young female before she trailed off and blushed a little for being so self-aware.

Meanwhile, from the underwater scene, Omimi looked up to the surface to see the Keronian nearby. ("_A Keronian? Here?")_ She wondered. She then swam upward to the surface with only her eyes showing. Her hair, luckily for her, blended in with the water as she peeked from the surface of the water, but not her yellow eyes.

The rosy Keron looked around the edges of the pond, peeking precariously over the surface, looking as though she might fall in at any moment. Twisting her face in confusion she peered over the last edge of the pond, the rock she was balanced wiggled and fell, along with her. She yelped in surprise and shock, falling into the water. When she quickly resurfaced, cold water drenched her hat and the bit of fluffy hair that was hanging from under her hat. "Oh GREAT! Just PERFECT!" She said aloud and annoyed as she walks over to her bucket and begins starts walking towards the direction in which she came.

Unknown to the human keronian, the rock the other Keronian rolled in the water by accident began rolling towards her as she took a bit of a breath and surfaced when the keronian was gone. ("_I better go tell the others._") She thought. ("_Besides, I kinda feel a bit uncomfortable around more than just me swimming around._") She took a quick breath before she continued swimming. When she arrived in a deeper end of the pond she stopped to catch her breath a bit before the rock that was rolling earlier catches her foot . When Omimi tried to move again, she realized she was stuck- she dove underwater to see why she wasn't moving and noticed that her foot was between two rocks. She tried pulling her foot out, but to no avail. She then had an idea… ('_If that Keronian is still here, maybe it can help me!_') She thought before resurfacing in the water to try make some distress signals to try to get the Keronian's attention, even splashing the water.

The Keron who had begun to walk away had sat down on a rock and was trying desperately to the water out of her hair. She suddenly heard lots of splashing noises coming from the pond, curious; she began half-walking half-running towards the water. Surprised to see a human being struggling in the water she ducked behind a rock. She peered over the edge and saw the human trying to get out of the water, she was thrashing desperately and making some funny faces in the moment. The keron almost giggled, but then remembered this was serious. ("_If she hasn't gotten out yet, maybe she's stuck or hurt...")  
_She thought as she quickly scanned the situation. ("_I could either be discovered and help, or leave quietly, maybe she'll get out on her own._") The human began calling for someone to help and finally she ran over to her and swam under the water.

She looked around and found that two rocks had caught the human's leg. She searched for a minute and grabbed a stick, she began prying the rock up. After a few moments of struggle the rock crumbled, and the human's leg was set free. "Th-thank you!" Omimi called out. She and the other Keronian swam to the edge of the water and the human shook off the water a bit, although still dripping water a bit.

The keronian who had pulled her hat over her face and her face was slowly turning a bright red colour, managed to say "Y-You're w-w-welcome!"

"It's okay- I know what you are! I'm actually one of you guys!" Omimi replied before hiding behind a bush The tadpole watched, curious as Omimi stepped behind a bush. After the tadpole removed her swimsuit, a light shined out, and after a couple of moments, the white tadpole walked out a Keronian, but still dripping with water. Her Swimsuit disappears into lights and goes into her cloak as –Innocent times- starts playing.

When the younger girl said she was a Keron, the rosy female grinned and the blush disappeared quickly. "Oh! What a relief! I was so worried and embarrassed there!" she replied as she scratched the back of her head nervously. Shortly after the Ivory tadpole walked up to her, the rosy keron opened the basket she had been carrying and extracted a couple of towels, handing one to Omimi she said, "Here's a towel. If you don't warm up soon you could get really sick, even if you are a Keronian. By the way, can I ask your nam-" She then just realized about forgetting something and said, "Oh! I forgot my manners, sorry! My name is Tentoto, what is yours?" 'Tentoto' said, introducing herself.

"Omimi." The young Tadpole said while attempting to dry herself off. The tadpole then realized something and quickly dried herself off. "What am I doing? I gotta meet up with the others!" She said before she got into the bush again to change into her human form, but forgetting that she taken off her swimsuit as she hid behind the bush in embarrassment. "Wh-whoops…give me a second!"

**A brief moment later…**

The female tadpole was now wearing a white shirt bearing her symbol on the back of the shirt and looked to be pulling up on a pair of light blue pants and sneakers behind the bush before coming out and grabbing her cloak. "I gotta be somewhere! Bye Tentoto! Nice meeting you!" She said waving before putting her hood up and running.

"Um…okay! It was nice chatting with you Omimi!" Tentoto called back. She waved a little bit and sighed. Now that Omimi was gone, she was bored. She grabbed her basket and suddenly wondered where Omimi had to go as the music ends. She pushed the curiosity back and headed back home... or so she thinks. She looked up to a tree nearby and gave a couple of thoughts on what to do.

**Back with the others, at the Checkpoint…**

Pururu was seen walking with a frustrated look on her face as she approaches a small river and looks down to the surface. "Some men can be incredibly stubborn sometimes… especially this 'Chi-fu'. I never met a man who was so…disrespectful to women!"

"That's because he and a bunch of men in China usually are like that." Kururu said as he and the other members of the Keroro Platoon approach the Chief Medic. "There are still at least a few handfuls of men like that in Pekopon's China."

The pink haired female gave a sigh before to admits, "I guess there will be people like that out there who never sees women as their equal." She appeared to of calmed herself before to admit something; "But I think he would have a bit of a karma moment- you know something that will make him wish he didn't say that."

"They are primitive in their ways. I'm sure it will come to a point that they will learn the equality of both genders." Giroro said.

"Giroro is right, Pururu-chan." Keroro said. "They haven't learned the equality of both genders yet. It will take some time, but I guess the male Pekoponians of China can be as stubborn as they come."

"You mean most males when their pride is on the line." Pururu added, causing the males to stiffen up on response.

But suddenly, before the group can relax a bit, several new Heartless appear before the group. One of the creatures appears to a Centaur like creature with a predominant lilac-colored with its hooves gold in color, the tail and hands colored violet, the armor red-violet and orange with gold lining, It has a bright silver helmet with its cape yellow in color, and the weapon, a guan dao, has a gold blade, with orange and purple handle, with the tassel is red. Meanwhile another Heartless was present. At first, the high-collared purple robes, with the front of the robes magenta with yellow lining. There appears to be yellow lined with furisode-esque sleeves with blue near would the hands would be nearest the hands, a wide, flat-topped hat this purple on top and magenta near the base, with a yellow line separating the two colors. There is a parchment piece of paper bearing the artificial Heartless' symbol that burns with blue flames, and suddenly the robes snap to life- with a body inside of the robe! The being that wears the clothes has a spherical head with a jagged mouth, glowing yellow eyes with black rings around them. Its skin is sky blue, with the arms always held stiffly up front of its body with its hands like claws outside of the robe's sleeves, and pointed black shoes that could look like its feet. The Parchment paper is now seen on the forehead of the heartless.

-The Fields of Honor- starts up as Keroro croaks, "Gero! Heartless!"

Everyone pulls out their Musha versions of their weapons, with Tamama's fighting cloves temporarily replacing the Musha gloves he is wearing while holding the weapon. Keroro was the first to attack the creatures by using his newly learned Sonic Blade attack, as he lunges forward to attack the Centaur creature, hitting him on the 6th attack. The creature prepares to counter Keroro when he was about to hit him with the 7th attack, by turning towards him and blasts him back by the charge. Giroro fires at the creature with the gun he had drawn out, distracting it for Tamama to do a back attack with his weapon, strike its back. The creature quickly turned and tried to make an explosion to counter Tamama, but Tamama dodges the explosion and attacks with a multiple fist attack while giving his scary look, while he yelled, "AICHI FIST!" After taking the last fist attack, the centaur releases its heart and disappears.

Meanwhile Dororo attacks one of the gowned creatures with ninja stars, defeating it. Meanwhile, Kururu stuns one of the creatures with his headphones, causing it to cover its ears before Pururu attacks with the round end of the Combat staff, with part of it glowing before the Heartless got hit by purifying energy, causing to disintegrate, releasing the heart. Several more of the gowned creatures and Centaur Heartless appeared in larger numbers, but appeared alongside some shadows. "Tsk. They don't quit, do they?" Giroro said. He then looked to the ninja, who nodded in agreement. He then set his sword into a position as he sets his gun away as he fired a Fire spell from his sword, hitting the one of the centaurs.

The Chief then drew out his Ninja Stars, he looked to of placed his hand over his Ninja stars, allowing him to generate wind element for his ninja tools in hand then throws them as he said, "Forgive me!" The weapons attacks the Heartless, striking three of the Shadows, defeating them, but the wind magic kept them spinning after the target's destruction, the stars then continued to fly, attacking multiple of the gowned Heartless. The stars flew back and lands on the ground near the ninja. Tamama then charged in with his weapon, which he uses to unleash hell on the attacked Centaur, but the creature performs a windmill motion with its weapon, stopping the Private's attack by deflecting it.

"GRRR! Stop defending and attack like a man or beast, or whatever you are and attack!" The black haired male said with a scary look, but his provoke causes it the half breed creature to attack to thrust its weapon forward, with the Tadpole dodging the attack. Several lock-on markers to attach to the main target, and some other objects as well beforetThe young soldier then morphed into his original tadpole Keronian form, took a very deep breath and yelled, "HYPER TAMAMA IMPACT!" He fires a stronger version of his usual attack, decimating the target, and the remaining shadows. He then quickly lands on the ground, and his body glows with light and darkness as he changes back to his human form, with his Musha clothing reappearing via rings, replacing his human clothes. "Hell yeah! How did you stupid Heartless like that?!" The tadpole said with a cheesy and cocky look while talking with his usual voice before getting leg sweeped by one of the centaur Heartless' guan dao. "Hey, no fair!"

Pururu quickly launched a trio of Blizzard spells in rapid succession while saying aloud, "Triple Blizzard!" The spells hit the Centaur Heartless, allowing Tamama to strike it with his weapon, causing it to be defeated, releasing its Heart. The remaining Centaur leapt upward towards Giroro, who attacks with his sword before jumping back, causing the creature to be knocked higher into the air, and firing a couple of rounds of his gun, stopping its approach by pushing it back. But while the battle was occurring, a bunch of dishearten soldiers were being lead down the mountain by a man. This man appears to a chinese man of a muscular build, protected by predominantly black colored, with shoes, leg guards, and gauntlets sharing the same color. He wears a white shirt with grey pants under armor, with the former reaching his knees. The armor has the elbows and most of the thighs exposed. He has jet black hair tied into a topknot with red cloth, and a billowing red cape. The man's sword and sheath is tied to the left side of what seems to be another grey piece of armor that covers his abdomen. He witnesses the ensuing battle with the soldiers and sees Pururu firing three fireballs in rapid succession as well as the others defeating the last of the Heartless.

The group puts their weapons away as the music ends and the man approaches the group and said, "Well done."

"Huh? Who are you supposed to be, de arimasu?" Keroro asked.

"I am Captain Li Shang of the Chinese army. We observed the rest of your fight." The man said in a dignified manner.

"Captain Shang? Then you must be the man who spared Fa Mulan's life." Pururu said.

"You…heard of that?" Shang asked with a confused look.

"We were at the encampment passing through when we heard about what happened." Giroro said, explaining where they heard the details.

"I see…Fa Mulan, fully knowing that entering the army and being found out would dishonor not only her family's name, but China's honor as well. She did it to save her father, but in the end, she got found out. Chi-fu was the one to say to execute women that entered the army, but she saved me from the Avalanche, so I repaid her with her life spared." The captain said.

"How did she even get found out in the first place, desu?" Tamama asked.

"A small…red chinese dragon revealed her identity unintentionally." Shang admitted.

"A dragon, you say?" Kururu said with an intrigued expression.

"If you must excuse us, we must go to the Imperial city." The Captain said before he led the exhausted soldiers towards the city.

"I guess he was in a bit of a rush, de arimasu." Keroro admitted.

Meanwhile Pururu looked a bit disappointed. "There was something strange about those soldiers from earlier that doesn't seem to be…weird. I can't put my finger on it."

"To be honest, Pururu-chan, I thought you would be still upset about what that Chi-fu fella said, de arimasu." Keroro admitted.

"I guess that fight helped vent out my frustration." The Chief Medic answered while rubbing her head.

While the others are commenting about what happened, Dororo's attention was looking towards the mountain, but something then caught his eye- a person wearing the Organization member's black jacket was seen walking towards the mountain from the forest nearby. The ninja gave a quick take before saying, "Guys, look de gozaru!"

The keronian humans noticed what Dororo said, and both they and the member of the organization gave startled looks before the member yelped, with Omimi's voice, "Uh-oh!" and with this admition, the member looked to of fled up the mountain trail.

"A member of Organization XIII! After him, de arimasu!" Keroro ordered and the members chase after the cloaked member.

**Mountain Trail**

We see Sora, Donald, Goofy, and a fourth member walking down the mountain. It appears to Ping, who turned out to be Mulan but without the armor, and the green band that is used to tie her hair, so the length revealed to be black shoulder length hair. While for current clothes, she has a long, grey martial arts clothing, with green lining. The shirt is kept shut by a green sash, with green wristbands, slightly darker grey pants, black shoes, and knee-high white socks. They were seen running down the mountain trail and got close to the entrance as they see the black cloaked member running straight at them as –MC Keroro- starts up. They gave startled reactions as they skid to a halt, and jumped back to summon their weapons- Sora with the Kingdom Key Keyblade, Goofy with a silver, round shield bearing a mouse-head symbol on the shield, Donald armed with a staff with what looked like a Magician's hat on the staff, and Mulan with a Chinese sword. The supposed enemy jumps over the heads of the heroes, and said, "Excuse me, trying to run away here!"

The group of four gave confused reactions to see the member just jump over their heads, with Sora giving a confused, "What was SHE running from?"

But before they could get any further, all 4 were, in a comedic fashion, plowed down by Keroro's group as the leader said, "Comin' through, de arimasu!"

The Keronian humans were seen running after the Organization member when Sora and the others recovered from their collision, and seen them running after them. They see Kururu looking at them giving a "Ku kukukukuku!" before he follows the other keronians.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Donald said, shaking off a bit of a daze but with an angry look.

"I think they were soldiers, but not ones I've seen before." Mulan said.

"Gawrsh, I wonder…do you think maybe those guys are what ya sensed before, Sora?" Goofy asked the brunette.

"You know…yeah, those guys must be what I sensed before!" Sora said.

"Should we go after them?" Mulan asked.

Then the red dragon pops up from her kung-fu's shirt shoulder and said, "We don't have time to follow those guys, not when Shan-yu's attackin' the Emperor's Palace! We'll worry about those out of place clowns later! C'mon lady and gentlemen- we got a Hun to stop!"

"Right!" Mulan said, but then noticed something else.

Sora seemed to give a bit of an odd look before shaking off and then said, "We should stop Shan-yu, and let's hope whoever those guys are can take that guy."

The four puts their weapons away before they head off to the Checkpoint as the music ends.

**Mountain Village**

When the Organization member arrives at the village, she skids to an immediate halt to see the village. All could the member utter is "Oh…my gosh."

The member was looking at the village…which was burned to the ground. It looked like the damage was recent as it was burned down to the ground. The wind looked to of blown a bit of a snow past the member as she removed the hood. It turned out to be Omimi's human form. She looked horrified to see the village in this state. The Keroro Platoon seen the member removed the hood and skid to a halt when Omimi turned to them. "Omimi?!" The group exclaimed.

"You were the one we were chasing?" Pururu said with a confused look. "We thought you were with the Organization!"

"Um, I was…" Omimi tried to say, but was obstructing the view.

Tamama tilted his head to the left to see the village's destruction as he gives a startled yell as he said, "W-what happened to the village, desu?!"

The others tilt their heads, and each of them gave horrified reactions, with the exception of Kururu who gave an angry "Tsk… Guess the huns as a dangerous threat than we originally heard."

"This must be the village the Huns attacked." Giroro said as -Hesistation- starts to play in the background with his eyes a greyish blue in color. "Dororo, Kururu, and I heard that this Village was attacked by the Huns."

"I am aware the Huns are ruthless, but… But to be fairly honest, this is just horrible, de gozaru…" Dororo said as he looks like he prepares a prayer for the fallen.

"Well, we seen that Captain Shang is still alive, but where do you think Sora and the others had gone, de arimasu?" Keroro asked.

"We passed right by them." Kururu said as the music screeched to a halt.

"W-WHAT?!" The others exclaimed with shocked expressions as everyone reverts back to their Keronian forms.

"Remember that group of soldiers we plowed through to catch up to the brat? THEY were them." The Sergeant major said, before giving his usual "Ku kukukukuku!"

"MO-KE-KE!" Keroro yelled while looking frustrated "I can't believe we just passed that kid!"

"And it was my fault too unintentionally!" Omimi admitted while producing anime tears. "You guys were chasing after me, thinking I was an Organization XIII member and we passed by Sora!" Omimi admitted while sliding to her knees while spouting tears out of her eyes.

Pururu bends down to her and pets her head. "Don't worry, we shouldn't be too far behind." She said with a bit of a cheerful look. When the younger female looked up to Pururu's cheerful look, something vague replaced her for a second there. It appears to be identical to Omimi's appearance and even the symbol. The only difference is the red skin markings that perfectly mimic Omnini's markings, even at the exact locations. Continuing on with the eyes, which are blue like Omnini's color, and finishing with horned, cat-ear like variation of a standard Keronian hat. Omimi looked kind of confused when the female asks with Pururu's voice, "Omimi?"

Omimi blinked and the white keron was replaced with the lilac keron. "Are you okay, Omimi-chan?" The chief medic asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, I'm okay Lady Pururu." The younger tadpole replied before she changes back to her human form while tossing off her black jacket, and then morphing into her human form, alongside the others. Meanwhile Dororo was looking at Omimi with a bit of an intrigued look.

"Well, if we have any chances of catching up with Sora, we better go after him now, de arimasu!" Keroro said.

"Keroro, wait! What about my brother, Omnini?" The younger tadpole said with a bit of an intrigued look.

"Unfortunately, Omimi's right- we haven't seen Omnini since we reached this village, and he would've reported down to us by now." Giroro replied, regarding to what they heard.

"We have to find him!" The youngest tadpole demanded with a determined look as -The home of dragons- starts playing again. "We gotta find him and tell him immediately that we've found Sora!"

"Will do, de gozaru!" Dororo said with the same look before the younger tadpole becomes her keronian form, jumps onto the ninja's back and the two heading off to the top of the mountain with Dororo's speed. But the ninja skids to a stop and said to the others while calling out to them, "There is a cave at the right when you exit the village from this side. Try looking for him in there, de gozaru!" before the two head up the mountain.

Curious to figure out what the ninja meant, the others head out the exit of the village and looked to the right to see a cave just out of the village. "There's the cave. And look- there's Omnini's footprints." Pururu said, pointing to the footprints on the snow. The footprints looked to be from a sneaker but with a winged star symbol on the sole of the shoes. "He must've gone in there."

"Ku ku! Let's go in there then." Kururu said as the four keronians entered the cave.

**Meanwhile, back down the mountain in the Checkpoint…**

Sora and company was seen running down from the mountain as a certain rosy Keronian walked into view with her anti-barrier, about to head up the mountain. She notices Sora and company before carefully retreating. However, Sora stops a bit when he saw a glimpse of her. He gave an intrigued look at the being before the Rosy Keronian realizes that someone was capable of seeing through the barrier…she immediately gave a look before quickly making a quick move to the bushes, diving into it, and prompting Mulan to look as well. "What did you see, Sora?" The female inquired.

"I thought I may of seen a frog just now…" Sora said… "Well, I think it's a frog- except it's all…pink."

"A pink frog?" Donald admitted.

"She was also wearing boots and has a hat too…" The male brunette admitted before wiping his eyes. "Maybe I need to get my eyes checked."

"I have to agree- I didn't see anything like that at all." The female said. "But…I did see the bushes rustle. Maybe it was just an animal…"

While the two humans took the time to think, Donald and Goof y looked to each other before the latter whispered, "I thought I saw the frog too."

"Me too, but don't say anything." Donald said. "I think all of us want to deny seeing it."

After the group arrived to a gate heading towards the Imperial City, Tentoto emerged from hiding before to silently admits, "How did that human see through my anti-barrier…?" She gave a bit of an intrigued look before seeing the boy nodding to the others. "He's definitely not like the humans around here so…" She then blinked after the four left and she admits ('_And I was talking to myself again. Nice._')

End of Chapter 8

CHARACTER DATA ACQUIRED. SCANNING…

SCAN COMPLETE. ADDING DATA…

Tentoto:  
First Appearance: ? (Ask owner)  
Rank: ?  
Occupation: Unknown at this point  
Owned by: GiroGal101 of DeviantART

Fa Mulan (Ping)  
First Appearance: Mulan (1998)  
Rank: N/A  
Occupation: Appears to be disguised as a member until she was thrown out.

Chi-fu  
First Appearance: Mulan (1998)  
Rank: N/A  
Occupation: Councilman of Emperor

Li Shang:  
First Appearance: Mulan (1998)  
Rank: Captain (but not in Keronian army)  
Occupation: Captain of the Chinese army

Five characters unable to be identified at this time.

ENEMY IDENTIFICATION SYSTEM UPDATED. UPDATING DATA…

DATA UPDATE COMPLETE. SHOWING RESULTS…

Heartless:  
Shadow (Purebred)  
Neoshadow (Purebred)  
Soldier (Artificial)  
Assault Rider (Artificial) *NEW*  
Nightwalker (Artificial) *NEW*

KERORO REPORT DETECTED. DECEIFERING…

Keroro Report 3:

Our first world on our journey to look for Sora, Donald, and Goofy was Radiant Garden. Problem is, the Capital of the Realm of Light had seen better days- It was attacked by creatures known as the Heartless- those without Hearts. They were being led by the Dragon Sorceress Maleficent, which Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather warned us about before we went to Yen-Sid. The citizens had known the world as Hollow Bastion ever since the attack occurred nine, possibly even ten years ago. While we were gathering supplies and equipment, Chief Medic Pururu, Corporal Giroro, and Lance Corporal Dororo each had flashes of memories that allowed all three to witness key scenes from the Keybearers, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus, who was on this world previously 11 years ago.

Dororo acquired notes that we can find a group of Pekoponians known as the Hollow Bastion restoration committee. We soon came to fight against the first Heartless we fought against- a bunch of weak heartless Identified as Shadows and Soldier Heartless. After we defeated the herd, we met Yuffie of the committee who leaded us to their base of operations- the house belonging to Merlin, a wizard that comes from another world. We were welcomed with open arms, despite the fact that we were discovered, as Merlin met one of our kind before. Kururu upgraded the Pekoponian's primitive computer systems to boost their security, and we even learned magic through obtaining orbs. But as a result, we learned that Sora had already left to continue on their journey. We already made tracks to the next to a new world in attempts to find Sora once again.

But in one of the flashes of memories, Aqua met a young girl by the name of Kairi, who was a Princess of the Purest of Heart. She also came into contact with the Keyblade herself.

Kairi's current location is on Destiny Islands, and was there for 9 years since an event that occurred…well 10 years to be exact.

She must still be on Destiny Islands to this day.

REPORTS CONCLUSIVE FOR NOW. ACTIVATING STAND-BY MODE…

Keromake: Introduction Creature Features

Here we see two figures from the previous Keromake with a spotlight on them. The one on left is a light cobalt blue in color with the 'horn' looks a lot like a fin you would normally see on a shark, but more of a crescent shape. Most its shape appears to mimic that of a tadpole Keron, except for some differences- The white area of where it would be keron is pale greenish white, there appears to be fins on the wrists, and the flaps, while looking similar to a Keron's hat appears to be more part of its skin, looked really shortened and more pointed to the sides, like the length looked to match the altitude of its lines. It has pentagon shaped eyes, which its irises are silver and grey colored. Its belly and forehead symbol is an anchor- and as a last note, it bears no tail. "Hi everyone." It said, with the voice sounding male. "You guys must be thinking, who are we and what does this have to do with the story?"

To the right, it is a creature that looked quite similar to a keronian tadpole, but longer flaps that looked like it go pass the pelvis, and a tail appears to be small and pointed, with what looks like hallow wing growth on the back. It appears that creature is dark blue in color with what looked like green gems attached to the arms, but closer to the shoulder, as well as smaller round green gems on the back of both hands, as well as the same shape on the flaps of its head, to make look it was attached to long flaps to its head, as well as a gem on the chest near the heart, to make it look like it was protecting it on the white section, and three gems on the forehead- the center, which is oval shaped and greenish white in color, and two smaller oval gems, which is green. However, the eyes look similar to Pururu's eyes, although a little rounder, and green in color. "We're a couple of the few different races that exist in a universe; more specifically for my case, another creator's universe." The creature said, sounding female, yet bored.

"I'm Moru, a Maronian. The Maronian race are based on aquamarine life… or at least sharks according to the author and some other information. Maronians are a race who is created to be in the Keroro Gunso Universe from a person known as Mine Yoshizaki, the person who also created various races, like the Keronians." The Light cobalt blue 'Maronian' said. "Our race resides on a planet known as Maron, which is from the 58th planet of the Gamma Storm Cloud system."

"And I'm Emma, an Ishijin, which is a race based off of bugs that come from Ishion, the 49th planet in the Gamma Planetary System. Unlike Moru here, my race is a fan-race created by the one who owns Atlanta." (From the Prologue) The female 'Ishijin' said. "If you want to know something, Ishi means stone. We're known to be tough skinned customers."

"Both of us are actually loosely based of two characters from another series. More specifically, Red vs blue. And starting this Keromake and subsequent like one per middle of a visit to a world, we are going to explain more about characters that are gonna show up, or explain more about a specific power or weapon." Moru said.

"What do you mean 'We'? YOU can easily do it without my help." Emma said with an annoyed expression and tone. "I just got dragged down here by you."

"Well, at least you have SOMETHING to do..." The Maronian replied. "Besides, you do need an outlet for your aggression and be sociable.

On response, the ishijin pulls out a Rocket launcher and points it right at the light blue 'target' and said while giving a bit of a sly smile, "Already got one thing in mind for an outlet."

"Aw crap." Moru responded while sweating.

Next Time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II:  
While exploring the interior of the caves, Keroro and the others find Omnini seemed to be shuddering in the darkness of the cave for reasons only he knows. Meanwhile, at the summit, Omimi and Dororo gets ambushed by a swarm of Heartless that nearly defeats them, until Dororo unleashes a new power. When all is said and done, the two see their massive clue to find Sora and heads down the mountain to catch up to him and head to the Palace. But while en route, Keroro and the others meet a friend that Tamama and Omimi is familiar with.

Next time:  
09: Of Fears and Friends

**Please Rate, Comment, and Review! Buuuut don't flame, would you?**


	12. 09: Of Fears and Friends

Warning: The following you're about to read contains violence, language, blood (in future chapters) possible awkward moments, hilarious moments, possible spoilers to games and anime, and possible scenes that can either make you say the "What the heck just happened," or "Whoa…"

**Note: I recently adopted a character from my friend Girogal101 (Calallini of dA) and that particular character is Tentoto. But I will still follow the story a bit, and Tentoto will leave- it's just an FYI that I was allowed to adopt her and I altered- and added- some lines and backstory. **

Last time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix:  
Landing in the Land of Dragons, The Keroro Platoon, Pururu, and the Winged Star Siblings try to catch up to the Keybearer, Sora, and King Mickey's trusted members, Donald and Goofy. While the younger siblings spread out and look for Sora, the members gear up in Musha clothes and investigate the Encampment to learn that Sora was in the area, and Chi-fu infuriates Pururu by his sexism. Meanwhile, Omimi goes for a swim and befriends Tentoto, a friendly Keronian found and helped Omimi. After defeating the swarm of Heartless and meeting Captain Shang, the group accidently sees the disguised member of their group and chases her up the mountain to a destroyed village, unknowingly (Except for Kururu) passing Sora. But when they find out, they must find the youngest male of the group, Omnini, before they go chasing after Sora.

Chapter 9: Of Fears and Friends

**Village Cave**

Inside of the cave, -Hesistation- plays as Omnini approaches what looks like a shrine inside of the cave in keronian form, wearing the Organization jacket. There appears to be a statue hidden there, as well as many candles. When Omnini takes a look around, a cold wind blows and puts out all of the candles, making the cave darkened with Omnini barely visible. He looks around again, with him suddenly feeling a bit more nervous as he asks, "H-hello?"

As he looks around, the place looked to of darkened a bit more as he begins to shudder a bit as the music ends.

**Flashback: Jungles of Keron- 9 years ago**

A younger and smaller Omnini is seen carrying a baby white tadpole with a blue keron hat asleep and wrapped in a blanket. He looked horrified as the white tadpole of what Omimi saw before (in the previous chapter) and a black Keronian with a blue keron hat is seen unconscious on the ground in a small pool of blood coming from them both.

But the tadpole's attention wasn't on them- it was to another creature. Nothing about the creature was seen as it was covered from sight by darkness and the foliage of the trees- nothing but glowing yellow eyes staring back at Omnini's fear stricken face as –Apprehension- starts to play. He didn't dare make a move, or even a cry for help. But when he felt a twitch in his tail, he turned around and ran for dear life with his sister in his arms. He looked back at the creature, whose gaze was still fixed upon the black and red tadpole as he told himself as the distance between them begins to increase, ('_I gotta keep running…! Whatever that thing is that finished off mom and dad…! I…I can't do anything to save them… my only chance is to save Omimi and myself…I…') _He looks down to his baby sister as he begins to escalate in fear and his breaths become shorter. ('_I_…_have to run away… I have to abandon this place in order to protect my little sister and myself, I…need to keep on… I have to… I must…__**RUN!**__ If I don't…whatever that thing is that killed both mom and dad, it's bound to come after the both of us and finish the job!_')

The child tadpole looks again to see if the beast has followed him as he stops to catch his breath. Although the beast was a long distance away, a single yellow eye a appeared in the nearby bushes for him to give a bit of a startled yell as he flees the jungle with his sister in his arms. The music ends as the figure reveals itself to be a Keronian figure.

**Outskirts of the jungle- a small distance to the town…**

Omnini soon was gasping as he soon came out of the foliage of the jungle as he emerged to a sudden rural area as he was catching his breath. He soon tried to look around before finding a wall to hide behind before sitting down. "That…huff…huff…that was…close…" He soon looked to be holding the younger child tightly as he admits, "M-mom…dad…you were just like Akaka's dad…"

Omnini soon to be spouting tears as he quietly sobbed before a tear dropped onto his sister's cheek, which caused her to open her eyes a bit. She soon woke up and sees something- Omnini shedding tears and snot dripping out a bit. "O-Omimi…I…" She soon hugged the baby tightly as the baby gave a confused look. "…You…you're the only I…you're the only one I have left now…I…I don't want to lose you…I…I don't think I'm strong enough…if that big thing could beat mom and dad…what hope can I have…?"

All could the infant could reply was 'Ni?' when Omnini was sobbing a bit more.

**Present: Village Cave**

The black and red tadpole looked to be shuddering in the dark in fear as he looked to be on the ground, but stands up a bit before saying, "I-I gotta go back to the others."

But before he even takes a step forward, a herd of Shadow Heartless appears right in front of Omnini, all eyes looking on him. "H-heartless? Here?!" He emphasized as he quickly looks around at the glowing yellow eyes and muttered, "I can barely see them…guess they like the dark." He draws out his sword into his left hand.

But the Shadows seemed to standing there before they looked into each and communicated with each other through their sounds. "_This kid is shivering in his pants. It wasn't like earlier like in that capital of the Light realm place when he fought with those other guys_." It said to the other heartless.

"_Well, there __is__ more of us and he __is__ by himself. Not to mention he was shuddering __before__ we even arrived_." A second shadow said with a bored expression.

The first one then looked to give a gleeful look as it said, in its own language, "_He's afraid of the dark…afraid of the creatures that lurk within them…like __**us**__. Let's show this kid a true hell for him…for anyone who lives in the light. We'll drag him into the __Realm of Darkness__… and snuff that light of his out_."

The shadows then gave gleeful looks as well as they sank into the ground, and disappeared. The boy gave a confused look upon seeing this and walked in the place of one of the creatures. When he did, he suddenly felt a sinking feeling came upon him and looked down as the Heartless had formed into a pool of darkness. He looked absolutely terrified when he begins to sink and hollered, "HELP!"

**At the entrance of the cave…**

Keroro and the others just entered the cave when he heard Omnini's voice calling for help. "Gero! That was Omnini!" He implied upon hearing his distress. "Judging from the tone of his voice, he's in big trouble de arimasu!"

"Hurry!" Pururu affirmed as the group gets to the end of the cave as fast as possible.

When they reached at the end of the cave, they see Omnini sinking into a pool of darkness with him only waist high. Giroro's eyes turned the bluish grey as he then summons a worm-like creature that wraps around Omnini's hand and with a bit of a team effort from the others, the 4 humanized keronians pull the tadpole out of the dark pool, with the pool subsiding into nothingness. "You okay, kid?" The Corporal asked the black and red tadpole.

"Y-yeah…" Omnini replied with a relieved look as he looked to be shedding tears while shuddering. "Boy am I glad to see you guys! Even Pururu here!"

-The Truth Handed Down- (From the OST of LAST RANKER) starts as Pururu asks, "Omnini, what happened to you? You looked like you just seen the blackest hole of despair."

"I-if you want to know, I just found a bunch of heartless here, but they disappeared…" Omnini tried to say, trying to hide his fear. "And worst of all, they tried to drag me with them into the darkness. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't…"

"You're supposed to be a soldier." Giroro replied while crossing his arms. "Soldiers aren't supposed to show fear in battle. If you do show fear, it's all over." He turns around and begins to go back the way they came towards the entrance of the cave. "You're a child wishing to be a soldier. If you want to become one, then stop acting like a child and do it." He stops and turned his head and said, "Understood, Private?"

Omnini gave a bit of a startled, then determined look as he wiped his eyes clear of tears, and replied, "Sir, yes sir!" But his expression eases up when he sees Giroro change to someone else- It was the black Keronian from the earlier flashback, but with adult markings like Giroro, the eyes are yellow in color, matching Omimi's eyes perfectly, and the symbol perfectly matching Omnini's symbol. He then looked a bit of a gasp as he said to his thoughts ('_Did Giroro… just change into dad, or am I hallucinating?_') The music ends as it then shows another glimpse into Omnini's past…

**Flashback: 9 Years ago- Jungles of Keron: House**

The 6 year old Omnini is seen with the black keronian as –At Peace- (From Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn) starts playing as the young tadpole looks up to the swords on the wall. "Dad, what are those swords?" He asked.

The father looked kind of intrigued, and responded, with the voice sounding like a certain Colonel from the same series Omnini is impersonating someone, "Curious, are you son?" Omnini nodded. "These swords are some of my accomplishments as a Smithy."

"Smithy? What is that?" The young child asked his father.

"It's a person who makes swords and other weapons." The father replied. "As you see here, those multiple swords on the wall are all made by me. A bit of a time ago before you were born, me and your mother decided to come to this place to learn a new trade. While your mother learned the art of acupuncture and acupressure, I learned how to be a smithy. While the expression, 'Rome isn't built in a single day' is true, we began to sharpen our new skills, and eventually we gained a good talent for them. And the first ever successful swords I had ever made, hang over there." The father points to a pair of blades that hang on the wall. The weapons were now other than the swords Omnini and Omimi carry in the future.

Omnini gave a bit of a curious look at the weapons. "You mean that black sword and the white sword hanging on the wall?" He said. "How come they looked to be shaped like that?"

"The Yin and Yang symbol represents opposites." The father began. "Yin is actually used to determine the negative qualities, but also the feminine qualities of someone, while Yang represents the Masculine and Positive qualities. So taking that into a form, I made the blades. I carry the Yang Blade, while your mother carries the Yin blade. But soon you two will take swords yourselves."

"Wait a second- I thought Yin was the white one that represents light, not darkness. And same thing about Yang- that one should normally represent Darkness, not light." The small child said.

"Normally it would be that simple. But look closely to the symbol." The father said.

Omnini gave a perplexed reaction to it but decided to look. He then noticed the dots on the weapons. "Huh? There's a white dot on the Yang sword, and a black one on the Yin sword!"

"Those 'dots' represent a needed balance within each other. There's only a tiny part with each other. When there's strong positive feeling, there's always a small negative feeling to it. And vice versa- When there's a strong negative feeling, a small positive feeling goes with it. That also goes for qualities as well." The father said.

"Kuroro!" A voice called out with the two facing to the source of the voice- The white and red keronian tadpole. It appears to be carrying the baby white tadpole keronian in its hands. The voice sounded like, but not exactly, like Aqua's voice. "There you two are!" She said.

"Ah, Shiroro, and our baby daughter Omimi!" The black keronian acknowledged with a bit of a cheerful look. He then took baby Omimi into his arms. "You see Omnini, your baby sister has the appearance of your mother's looks, except the hat and the eyes, which she got from me. Meanwhile you got my color of skin, with your mother's markings, hat and eyes. That was what I was talking about."

"So you mean that I got mom's looks but your color, while Omimi got mom's color, but your looks?" Omnini said.

"Close enough, but yes, Omnini!" 'Shiroro' said with a cheerful look while patting Omnini's head. "I guess Kuroro has been teaching you about Yin and Yang?"

"I did- or at least tried to from some knowledge." Kuroro said with a cheerful look while wagging his finger in front of Omimi, who cooed and tried to reach for it.

"But you're too young to be even thinking about owning a sword like that. You're only six years old." Shiroro said with her hands on her hips. "You should stay out of daddy's smithy until you're old enough to come in here."

"Awwww, Mom!" Omnini replied with a pouty look. "Then how old should I be before I come in here then?"

"At least before your 10th Birthday." The father said. "Once you are around that age, you can get your sword. But until then, you have to wait. Normally you'd have to be at least 15, or close to an adult, but if you can learn responsibility, and understand it a great deal, then we'll see about giving you the sword before your tenth birthday."

"Awoh…" The son muttered before the two parents gave a bit of laughter in.

**The Present: Village Cave**

Omnini was still giving a bit of a stare before Tamama shook him by the shoulder, and saying, "Omnini? You there, desu?"

"Huh?" The younger tadpole muttered. The other adults were partway down the cave when they looked at him with a confused look. "Oh, uh, sorry about that, guys. I was just remembering something, that's all."

"Unless you want to be left in a dark cave, then why not you hurry up then?" Kururu said with a bit of a mocking tone.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Omnini replied with an annoyed tone, but then notices Tamama relighting the candles in the cave with a fire spell before he came along with the younger one. "What were you doing?"

"Well, it would've been obvious that someone was in here, so I tried to relight the candles, desu!" Tamama said. "This looks a lot like a shrine that the villagers would go to pray to, desu!"

"A place where people go to pray… Sounds like it's an action some people usually do when they go visit the fallen or to pray to the skies above for help." Omnini said as the music ends. "To honor them, I believe."

"Hey, do you think if you got time, would you visit your parents' graves, desu?" Tamama suggested. "You know, maybe to honor their memory by stopping by?"

The black and red tadpole seemed to get what the other bluish black tadpole said and replied, "Oh right- I forgot that I told a bit of the story to you. Good idea! But Omimi would barely know them though… She was only 1 when Mom and dad got attacked. I doubt she would have a good memory of them."

"Then that's why you tell her about them, to help refresh her memory!" The private 2nd class said to the Private 3rd class.

"I don't know... It's gonna stir bad memories man. But being in this cave without the candles were sort of a scary feeling enough as it is, and with that memory resurfacing…" Omnini admitted.

When Tamama heard that line, it then donned on him. "You're…afraid of the dark, desu?"

The Private realized what he just said and how Tamama replied caused the black and red tadpole to stuff the higher ranked private with a cake slice big enough to make Tamama unable to say anything with his mouth full. He then said in a whisper to only be heard by Tamama, "Tell anyone that, and I'm gonna have Kururu make a cake that you'll _hate_ to eat!"

The Private 2nd class nodded in agreement. After ingesting the cake he gave a bit of a happy sigh as the music ends, but a disturbed thought about the cake would Kururu make.

**Meanwhile, at the Mountain Ridge…While the others were recovering Omnini.**

Dororo lands on the snow with Omimi jumping off him, and assuming human form. The transformation is similar to Pururu's, with only white energy instead of ribbons to form into the clothes she changed into earlier. "Hey, Lord Dororo?" The younger tadpole asked after transforming. "How do you know a Keyblade user?"

"Hm?" The ninja replied. "Come again?"

"How do you know that one Keybearer? I've been meaning to ask to ask that ever since we left the Mysterious Tower." The child replied.

"…That's a story for another time, Omimi-chan." Dororo replied. "I'll be glad to tell it, once we found your brother and catch up with Sora. But finding Omnini comes first at the moment, de gozaru."

"Mhm!" Omimi nodded before the two looked up to the summit path and heads up it.

**At the Summit…**

Omimi and Dororo proceeds up the summit and take a look around. At first glance, it was eerily quiet. "Something about this place doesn't seem to look right here, de gozaru…" The blue ninja muttered as he used the transformation rings to change into his normal clothes and engaged his previous move he used in the Bamboo Grove.

"I don't have sharp senses like you. What can you see, Lord Dororo?" The young child asked.

In the flashback, it shows a sequence of scenes: Sora and the others walking into the scene with Ping, The leader of the Hun army (Shan-yu) standing in the center of a large army of Heartless. The heartless has a spherical, black head with glowing yellow eyes and a jagged mouth, with its body slightly larger. Its head is surrounded by two orange colored, two-pronged, beak-like helmet with its symbol on the top. Between the neck and body is a cyan line, with no arms, and thin distinct-less digit legs. It has a propeller on its back used to fly. They were in formation when the Leader gave a commanding "Attack!" with the massive Heartless hoard following in rows ahead of him.

It then flashes to the same scene, only this time, Shan-yu charging in with the Heartless behind him. It then flashes ahead to a trio of soldiers: One of them is average height, with a thin body, somewhat pointed face, large nose, black eyes, and thick black eyebrows. He wears predominantly shades of grey and yellow armor with a helmet with red tassel, with a Jian with gold guard and pommel with black hand grip. Meanwhile, the next one is a short, broad-shouldered, muscular man with a prominently brusied left eye, think, rectangular black eyebrows, and thick black sideburns that hook around the chins that form into a thing mustache on the upper lip. He has a large chin with a flat nose. Finally, he wears shades of grey and red Chinese armor with a helmet with a red tassel on top of it. He carries an identical sword to the yellow armored soldier. The last soldier is a large man in both height and weight wearing shades of grey and blue Chinese armor, with the helmet, like the rest, a red tassel on it. He has a large, round face, but small squinty eyes, small nose, mough and eyebrows. He carries an identical sword with the others. But they are carrying a dragon-face gunpowder cannon instead of a usual sword, with the red armored one saying, "Stand back!"

"We'll take care of this!" The skinny armored one said right after. The soldiers setup a cannon that's pointed towards the charging leader, and it flashes ahead to Mulan (Ping) to bumping off the person manning the cannon, takes the cannon, runs ahead, plants said cannon to the snow, and aims the cannon to a new target.

But there's one problem… No flint. She quickly looks for one and instead, when she notices it, uses the red dragon, who puffs out a quick puff of flames to light the fuse, but unfortunately lands on the 'Cannonball', which is the dragon head. When Mulan fired a round, (which is right when Shan-yu only a couple of yards away) the small red dragon yelled, as it got further away, "YOU MISSED! HOW could you miss, it was three feet in front of you! In short- You're going the wrong way…!" It flashes ahead to show the cannon hitting its intended target- part of the mountain with snow on it, causing an avalanche.

It flashes ahead to show Shang entering the area from the Trail, with Mulan (Ping) saying, "LOOK OUT!" as the Avalanche stormed down the hill, burying all of the Heartless in one fell swoop. Shan-yu tried to get away from it, but that force of nature caught up and buried him underneath the snow. Sora saw the Avalanche heading his and everyone else's way mouthed "Ooooh Snap." With expression to match, as he, Donald, Goofy, the three soldiers, as well as Ping and Shang escaping the Avalanche by taking cover near the path entrance.

It flashes ahead to the aftermath, which shows, in sequent order, Shang thanking Ping for saving him, Mushu appearing and accidently reveals the truth about Ping being a woman, Shang dismissing Mulan, Sora, Donald, and Goofy from the army, Mulan in the clothes the Keronians would've saw her in (The Kung-fu robe attire) and then Sora bunching himself, Donald and Goofy together, with saying, "Relax, we'll take our share of the blame." with the two animal like beings nodding.

After the Flashback was finished, Dororo blinked and then said to Omimi, "Heartless. There were Heartless here, but they appeared to of been buried underneath the snow, along with the leader of the Hun army." He responded. "But not just that event occurred. It appeared that the one known as Ping was revealed to be a woman by a small red Dragon, as I heard before and as a result, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and 'Mulan' was kicked out of the army, because of Mulan being a woman, and the Country's… well, this is a world, but some consider it a country, law prohibits women from joining the army, de gozaru. All six of us, excluding Omnini and including Pururu-chan, met someone who appreciated the law and said an awful thing that caused Pururu to be upset."

"That's awful…" Omimi admitted with a sad and angry look. "That man must have absolutely no respect for women, I bet!" The Ninja could only nod in agreement. "At least our army allowed some children to enter their ranks, but with some special conditions."

"That's right. You're still a school student, but yet you're training to be in the army." Dororo responded with his eyes a cheerful expression. "You still have a long way to go before you can become a true member of the army, Omimi-chan."

The White tadpole gave a bit of a Plump look upon hearing her friend's reaction. "But you think that that the Heartless would disappear before being buried alive to avoid that disaster…" But shortly after that reaction, a massive swarm of the small bird like Emblem Heartless emerged in great numbers from the snow in the ground. The two gave startled yells upon seeing the large swarm. "YIKES!" The young keronian shrieked. "Those things are alive!"

"They are creatures of darkness, but even such small bodies wouldn't be able to survive an Avalanche, especially of one like earlier, de gozaru!" Dororo exclaimed with his eyes slightly widened. "They must've used the dark corridor to escape, de gozaru!"

"We can't let this many Heartless run loose! If we do, who knows what kind of trouble these pests might cause to this world!" Omimi said before drawing her Yin Sword and putting it into position.

"I concur, but there are countless amounts of Heartless here, Omimi!" The Ninja said. "There is a very slim chance to win, even if we work together. You must escape while you can!"

"No way! I am not abandoning you, Lord Dororo!" Omimi said. "You know you can't defeat this many Heartless on your own! That's why I am fighting with you!"

"I admit, your bravery and heart are in the right place, but this a reckless decision!" Dororo said regarding the child's choice.

"My brother is usually reckless with things like this! And besides, if they get by you (or us), then who's to hold off the rest of them?" The white tadpole said.

Dororo blinked to that reaction. He then gave a sigh, and said with his pupils flattened, "I just cannot believe that I am going to say this, but… If you are going to join in this fight, then please for your own safety, be careful out there. I cannot be held responsible for what your own actions will do, de gozaru."

"Lord Dororo…!" Omimi declared, with her eyes sparkling a bit before she and the ninja took a stance as –Fight and Away- starts playing in the background. The two then charged towards the swarm brandishing their weapons as they each slayed their first Heartless of the fight. Some handfuls of the hovering Heartless flies towards them but zipped right by the two, some intending to ram into the two with their beak like helms, but missing. "Batter Up!" The young said before batting the Heartless with her sword, defeating it. Dororo vaults over a charging Heartless to attack with a swift swipe of his sword, and follows up with an Aero spell to catch the Heartless he attacked, as well as a couple handful, with the small wind. But the wind also picked up the snow, and with it, freezes the windswept targets with the snow. Omimi blinks upon seeing this, and uses the fire spell to shatter the Ice and defeat the Heartless. "The wind picked up the snow, Lord Dororo! It froze the Heartless I defeated!" She called out.

"So the snow was swept up by my wind spell…" The Ninja said aloud before attacking with his Stun Edge attack to attack another beak shaped artificial Heartless and defeats it. One of the Heartless rams the Lance Corporal straight on, with the youngest member of their group attack the Heartless with her left hand cloaked white energy, defeating it with a punch. One of the Heartless looked exhausted, but suddenly looked to be flying towards the young tadpole with its propeller as a weapon. Omimi carefully backs away and uses a Fire spell as a projectile to defeat the Heartless. She then leaps up and uses the defense version of fire to attack multiple of the artificial creatures. Some of the Heartless looked to each other and nodded before they made an attempt to attack, Dororo attacks with several Ninja stars, defeating them.

There was still a large swarm of Heartless remaining surrounding the two. "Lord Dororo, how do we defeat this many Heartless?" Omimi asked with a cautious look.

"This is exactly what I asked you to please leave immediately, Omimi-dono." The ninja said calmly but with an angered look. "You must escape immediately now, or at least take cover, de gozaru!"

"But!" The white tadpole tried to say, but couldn't come up with a reason before she, although reluctant, agrees and carves a path out of the way. But before she can make her escape, a new Heartless appears. This one has a spherical black head with yellow eyes placed near the base of a tall cylindrical structure that surrounds its body. The body of this one is primarily grey with gold sections and red highlights at the top and bottom of it. The three spikes near the base of the creature is grey in color, with the four conical shapes at the top of the base grey in color with red spikes coming out, and light brown curled antennae in a shade light enough to almost be considered grey. Lastly, the Heartless has the symbol inbetween the head and top, with the area surrounding with a gold diamond and red concave shapes surrounding the diamond. The creature appeared to of reared back slightly, with the Antennae starting to spark electricity. The ivory keronian turned her head to see the new heartless and upon seeing the sparking electricity, she shrieked, "DORORO, LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

"What?!" Dororo exclaimed as he turned, with the tower like emit a laser at the ninja, and snags him with it, lifting high into the air. The blue Keronian attempts to shake himself free, but then he gets electrocuted by the attack. After taking big hit from the electrical blast the ninja crashes into the ground with his short sword landing near him. He looked to of survived the attack as he is seen rising from the attack, but barely.

"Lord Dororo, are you okay?" Omimi said with tears starting to form out of her eyes.

"O-Omimi-dono…I thought I told you… about leaving this place…" The ninja struggled to say.

"No way, I am not abandoning you! We have yet to find my brother and besides, I am not gonna leave you behind to fight this yourself!" The white tadpole with a determined look after she wiped her eyes as the music fades out. "We still have to look for brother! And if I have to, then I can fight in your place!" The white tadpole then looked to of jumped up and used one of the helmed Heartless as a stepping vault to charge towards the face of the face of the tower like Heartless and with energy fist, she punches straight in the face. Causing the head to be knocked upward the tower rolling around, with the tadpole doing a powerful attack kick to the head to defeat it. Omimi then uses her sword to attack one of the hovering heartless.

Dororo looked somewhat intrigued. He knows Omimi tends to be reckless, but then again she has her brother to blame for that. But for her to stay here to help him...I guess you can say he's a bit touched by the kindness. It was vaguely similar (But not quite) to when he met Koyuki. He then closes his eyes to give a bit of a slight happy look… before he looked to be glowing with an aura. When he felt the aura, he opened his eyes, and looked to himself and said to his own self, ("_What is this…? This power is something I haven't felt before…but this force- it was as if I have triggered something inside of me, and it isn't my Trauma Switch…!_") He then picks up his short sword, with the weapon being engulfed in the aura as well. He then activated his resonance, with the resonance encircling around him, until it glows with light and then went into the ninja. "Forgive me creatures of the dark, but you must be defeated before more innocent people are harmed, de gozaru." The ninja said with his pupils flattened. He then jumped upward, with the ground where he stood, freezing the air and snow into Ice.

-Battle theme 2- (From Keroro RPG) stars playing as both the Heartless and Omimi looked towards the high airborne ninja, who threw down several ninja stars at the former, engulfed in Ice. When they hit the heartless, they looked to of froze, and when they landed on the ground, shattered into pieces while releasing their hearts. He then opened his eyes and sheathes his sword and called out, "Zero Dimension Slash!" as he attacks with the drawn back of his short sword. And when he slashes the Heartless, nothing looked to of happened. But when he sheathed his sword, the Heartless that were slashed looked to of split in half before releasing their unharmed heart. One of the beak helm-like Heartless prepares to ram the ninja when he turned around and swung his sword, generating an Ice crystal from air of around where he swung his sword. He attacks with an air combo with his sword, once again, only on the second hit, did he generate an Ice crystal like earlier to deal blizzard damage on the creature, defeating it. On the third hit, several of the heartless tried to attack the ninja, only to get repelled by a swirling Ice chunk attack Dororo summoned on the combo finisher of the attack. Dororo's Aura begins to escalate in size until Dororo rose his hand while pointing his sword up. Like earlier, the area around the ground began to freeze, but only in a small circle as the Ice breaks apart and was shot upward to hit a large amount of Heartless.

Only a handful remained when Dororo's aura faded out. He quickly used an Aero spell to create a wind spell to sweep up with snow to freeze up the remaining Heartless, with Omimi destroying them with Fire. "Do you think that's the last of them, Lord Dororo?" The young child asked as the music fades out.

The ninja begins to focus again as he closes his eyes. After a few mere moments…the wiser one said, "No heartless are left. I believe that's the last of them that were hidden here, de gozaru."

"Alright! We beat the Heartless!" The Ivory tadpole declared with a really happy look on her face in her excitement with her wagging tail to match.

"For now, yes. But let us not forget that the Heartless are still out there somewhere. We only prevented an army's worth, surprisingly… But they appear to be full of infantry like units. But with that many Heartless, they could manage severe damage, De gozaru." The ninja said.

"But what's with that blue aura you were shining in? You were creating ice crystals with the air and everything!" Omimi admitted with a confused expression. "You were giving them the cold shoulder, as they say."

"I think… this power came from within me. I felt that I needed to get the extra…push to continue fighting. And seeing your resolve to keep on fighting… got me to 'surpass myself', de gozaru." The blue Keronian admitted. "Your recklessness is something to council you and your about, but thank you nevertheless."

"You don't have to mention that a lot, milord…" the Ivory tadpole said while pouting. "But I am glad to help."

DATA SYSTEMS ACTIVATED. COMMAND STYLE DATABASE ACTIVATED. ADDING NEW DATA…

Dororo learned the Diamond Dust Command Style!

EQUIPMENT LIST UPDATED. ADDING NEW EQUIPMENT…

Frost Short Sword: an ice variant of Dororo's usual sword. It glows with a cold aura, enabling it to attack with Blizzard based attacks. Requires something that gives iced based quality gear, or to be in an ice based command style to use it.

**Mountain Ridge**

The two were walking down the mountain from the Summit as the two engages their human forms. The effect for his clothes appearing in his human form morph is snow and wind. "That reminds me… You are still referring to me and Pururu as Lord or Lady? We're not like royalty or anything, Omimi-dono." Dororo said to the young tadpole as he engages his Musha form with the rings.

-Destiny's Union- begins as Omimi said, "You two saved our lives when we were younger, milord. If you haven't come to our aid that day, I think we would've been still out on the streets. And if Pururu haven't of came to our aid when my sickness worsened, I think I wouldn't of been here to talk to you right now! Both me and brother owe our lives to you and Lady Pururu!"

The blue haired male seemed to of blinked to that and said, "That's right…It was during the month of December you two and I had met." He then gave a cheerful look with his eyes to the younger tadpole. "I guess it was either a twist of fate, or rather our intertwining roads that brought you two there. Your brother was of course really dedicated to you to at try to accompany you. Mother had a good heart to see you two are housed. She doesn't seem to mind as much… in fact, I think she was happy to of helped you two de gozaru."

The younger female nodded. "But the sickness I had before we arrived started to worsen. You guys tried to do everything you could before you called upon Lady Pururu to your home to help me! The medication she gave cured me, and… well, I felt I needed to thank you somehow! When I was around 7, I wanted to become stronger, so you two won't have to just protect me and save me. I wanted to pay the favors back to you two! I owed you two…and wanted to pay you back however I can!"

Dororo seemed to give a happy chuckle while patting on the child's head. But then something looked to of caught his eye as he looks down to the large imperial city. A large glowing light was seen at a distance, before something fired towards the sky- a beam of light. The Ninja widened his eyes before to say, "Oh no! We're running out of time!"

Omimi looked to the city as well and gave a surprised gasp and said, "Sora! We need to get down to that city ASAP! But… we haven't found brother yet!"

"I can only hope that Keroro-kun and the others had found him. We must make haste back to the village, de gozaru!" The blue humanized keronian said to the Ivory humanized female with her only nodding before the two ran down to the village...

**Mountain Pass**

The rosy Keronian was seen walking up the mountain with a wickerbaskter and admitted to herself, "Heheh…these apples will do quite nicely for samples!" As she walked stops aq bit to enjoy the view and the sky, she soon noticed the beam of light shining forth from the capital- with the light seen from the over above the cliffs as sunset began. She notices it and admitted, "Wow…I didn't know the Chinese were capable of making those kinds of fireworks!" She looked up to the sky and admitted before to add with a look… "Wait. They don't. What's going on over there?"

The girl soon noticed the light was beginning to die out but could only shrug as she hummed –Hitohira No Hanabira.- (a steropony song)

**The Village**

The 2 two groups that split up earlier ran outside of the village to see the other group. Dororo was the first to speak when he said, "You have found Omnini?"

"We found the brat nearly being dragged into a pool of darkness." Kururu replied.

"I found a bunch of Heartless in the cave, but…I was tricked and nearly got dragged down below to wherever they go." Omnini admitted…

"Thank goodness you're safe then…" The youngest admitted with a slightly saddened look. " I mean if something happened to you then…"

"It's best not to thank about it. Seriously." The older brother insisted.

"In the end, we found him. What about your end?" Giroro asked.

"We stopped a huge herd of Artificial Heartless!" Omimi answered, suddenly perky. "We were almost beaten, but Dororo kicked some major… um, Permission to use a swear word, brother?" The brother then nodded for now. "Dororo kicked some major ass! I mean, he used some awesome attacks, froze some of the Heartless, and even was glowing in a glowing aura that allowed him to generate Ice crystals!"

"Ku ku! That sounds like the Diamond Dust Command Style." Kururu responded.

"Diamond Dust, de arimasu?" Keroro parroted.

"That sounds right about the power used during combat, de gozaru." Dororo admitted. "I mean, I never usually generate ice crystals unless I use a jitsu or technique, de gozaru. And Command style might be another form of Overl…" He then noticed something and then said, "Wait a second! Now that we found Omnini, we must make haste to the imperial city immediately! Sora must be down there!"

"You guys found SORA?!"Omnini exclaimed. "Dude! What are we waiting for?" He then tossed off his Organization Jacket. "To the Imperial City!" He then quickly maneuvered around the village debris and waited at the exit.

"Should we tell Omnini that we were searching for him when we passed Sora?" Kururu said to the others.

"Nah. We'll tell him later." Keroro admitted with look. "C'mon, we gotta get to Sora, de arimasu!"

**Mountain Trail**

As the group begins to head down the mountain to chase after Sora with –The Home of Dragons- starting to play, they only made it to a few feet close to the other exit, they come across the Rosy Keronian the youngest member of the group met earlier a bit further down the path. "Huh? Tentoto?" Omimi commented. "What's she doing here?"

Tentoto still had her wicker basket, it was now filled with shiny red apples. She was was originally humming but now seem to be singing a bit to herself now, a bit unknown to the people around her and to Dororo's ears it sounded like this;

Hitohira no Hanabira ga yureteiruboku no tonari de ima.  
_A single piece of a flower petal is wavering around by my side right now._

machigatta koi data sonna koto omoitaku wa nai~  
_"It was just an erroneous love," I'd never want to ever think of it that way._

As soon as sang that part, she heard a quick 'Tentoto!' from Omimi, and when she did, she glanced up, seeing the young child with her eyes litting up. "Hey Omimi!" she smiled. She ran over to the group and noticed the others as well. "Hi Keroro, everyone! You're all looking well!"

Keroro then noticed 'Tentoto' as well. "Tentoto? The Botanist, de arimasuka?" He commented.

Omnini raised an imaginary eyebrow in reaction to this. "You guys know each other?" He asked.

"Indeed we do." Dororo replied to the tadpole. "Originally, Lance Corporal Tentoto is a Botanist sent by the Keron army to document plant life on Pekopon, de gozaru."

"Dororo pretty much summed it up." Tentoto said.

"Okay, that explains you guys, but what about Omimi?" The Black and red tadpole said, looking to his younger sister.

"I met Tentoto a little while ago, right before you guys chased me up the mountain because you guys thought I was an Organization member!" The white tadpole said in a huff, which then turned to a smile. But the response left a confusing look on the rosy Keronian who responded '_Organization?_' in her head. "I was taking a bit of a swim when I found her at the lake. I was sort of stuck in the water so I got her attention by splashing about until she helped me!"

"What happened? Did you get caught or something?!" Omnini said, suddenly worried.

"N-no, some soldiers thought I was an intruder becaused of the way I dressed, and I dove into the water to detour them away." Omimi admitted, although plainly looking she was lying.

"Maybe you should avoid wearing your jacket now." The brother said, sounding annoyed that his sister tried to lie.

"It's okay, I got rid of it!" She said in a smile. "It looks like you got rid of yours too, brother!"

"Well, yeah." The black and red tadpole said in response. "You saw me tossing it off."

"It's great to see you again, Tentoto-chan!" Tamama said with a cheerful look.

The rosy Keronian looked at Tamama and suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable. "H-hi Tamama!" Her cheeks tinged rosy, but she shook her head a bit and smiled. However, Omimi noticed this and blinked.

"But what are you doing here, Tentoto?" Giroro asked. "I thought the army prevented members of the army from entering the worlds unless it's an emergency, such as a crash landing."

"Ah, c'mon guys!" Tamama said walking up to Tentoto and facing everyone. "I'm sure she has a reason for being here, desu!" Tentoto meanwhile gave Tamama a look that plainly said 'thanks'.

"Then what is her reason being here then?" Omnini asked.

"Yes, under normal circumstances I would not be here. But, this world has very valuable plant research and I was sent here to collect samples just for today. I mean, just look at these apples!" The Rosy Keronian replied as she held up one of the red apples from her basket.

"Red Apples?" Omnini said picking one up. "Huh...reminds me of someone else who's red."

Tentoto smiled and cocked her head to the left a little 'Hmm?' She wondered if the red apple had a more significant meaning… Dororo seemed to of nodded in agreement to the other Lance Corporal's Explanation. "So the army asked you to investigate the plant life within the worlds then?"

"Exactly; the originally sent me to investigate, but I bet scientists could uses the samples they've assigned me attain the plants to be used to bio-engineer a super plant that will take care of itself, no sun or water needed! They might even ask me to help too! Besides that bit, It will create a mass food surplus and the agriculture economy will increase rapidly!" The rosy keronian said and smiled.

While the ninja nodded in agreement with a cheerful look, Keroro then had an idea as a representation of his Keronian form is shown that he is grinning with his pupils flattening with the representation saying "Gero gerogerogerogero!" as if laughing. "Lance Corporal Tentoto. We're actually asked by the army to locate a traveling Pekoponian by the name of Sora and assist him when needed, de arimasu. We're also authorized to ask for any assistance of the Kerons who are in the worlds as well, depending if they have a good nature or not. If you can come with us, we'll be sure to visit multiple worlds for you to do your duty as a Botanist, de arimasu."

'…_Sora?_' The brunette Keronian admitted in her thoughts before recalling remembering the boy's name… The botanist soon comes just shook her head and said, "Of course, I'd be happy to assist you! So where is this 'Sora'? Will I be able to meet him soon?"

Pururu walks up to the rosy keron and said with a slight smile, "You'll meet him soon enough. We're heading down to where he is currently located right now when we ran into you."

Tamama noticed something wrong with that and then whispered to the Sergeant's ear, "But what about the Heartless and Nobodies? Tentoto-chan may of never encountered either of them before, desu."

"That's why we're going to have her demonstrate her skills on a bunch of them for Private Third Class Omnini and New Recruit Omimi, just so we're sure she can handle them, de arimasu!" The Sargent whispered back.

The younger private actually gave a bit of a slight concern reaction to the Sergeant, but it doesn't go unnoticed- Tentoto noticed her friend whispering, and noted his concerned expression. "Something wrong, Tamama-chan?" She asked him.

The Private second class gave a startled gesture, faced the girl with a cheerful look while hiding sweat, and then explained, "I-I was talking to Gunso-san about the enemies we'll soon meet up with and wondered if you can show the younger members a thing or two on what you can do, Desu." He then pointed to the younger members, being Omnini and Omimi. He then looked back to female lance corporal and said, "We got some explaining to do with what we're going to go up against soon, desu!"

"Sure, I'm not much of a fighter but I can try." The Botanist smiles but looks nervous.

As the group continues down the mountain, Tamama explains the opponents that the rosy Keronian might soon face alongside the group. There are the Heartless, which are either created by having their hearts stolen away by the Heartless, or by having their hearts surrendered to the darkness. He also explained the two kinds of Heartless- the Purebred Heartless, which are usually black in colors with yellow eyes, and the Artificial (or Emblem) Heartless, which comes in many shapes and sizes, and even jumbo sized Heartless, but all Artificial Heartless bear a symbol in which he brought out. He then explains about a Nobody, which are the remains of the body after the heart is stolen away. He explains if the victim's heart and will is strong enough when the heart is stolen away, a Nobody is produced. He explains that there are stronger members wearing a black jacket. He also quickly explains that Omimi and Omnini wore the jacket earlier because for the purpose of wearing it. He also shows the symbol that the lesser Nobodies have.

**Checkpoint**

As they arrive in the Checkpoint, which shows a form of gate from a distance if you see it from the mountain entrance, Several Nightwalker Heartless appeared as –Fields of Honor- begins to play. Omnini and Omimi were about to fight before Tamama stopped them. "Why not let Tentoto-Senpai take care of this, desu!"

('_S-senpai?!_') Tentoto shrieked in her thoughts- thinking her heart may have skipped a beat while blushing quite a bit before facing away the group. She soon muttered to herself as she calculated in her head beginning to sweat and continually building up more, ('_W-well, it's true that I am older than him- at least 2 years, a bit more experienced and knowledgeable and I even outrank him, but he's a lot stronger than me physically, and not to mention he's also confident in his abilities- he even told me the story of how he beat his pupil who originally beaten him... But for him to call me Tentoto-senpai instead of Tentoto-chan, th-that's a bit of a step-up from there. I mean, sure I am higher ranking like I said before, but I don't think I'm cut out for being a superior to them- not to mention they want to fight those things?! I'm a pacifist , not a war-monger! Plus it's mostly to defend myself from danger and all that… and my hat's probably all drenched from this sweat I'm making just thinking on this!_') She was still mumbling in her thoughts as Tamama gave a confused 'huh?' to the female's reaction.

"…I think she's lost to her own little world." Omnini said with a sweatdrop.

"…What does 'senpai' mean again?" Omimi asked with a look.

"It's usually how younger students refer to their older ones- usually as mentors- when it's the other way around it's Kohai- a protégé." The black and red tadpole admitted.

"…How old is she?" The ivory tadpole asked.

"She's two years older than Tamama-dono, de gozaru." Dororo replied.

"Hey, are you going to mumble to yourself, or do we get to see what you're capable of?" Omnini insisted, although a bit rudely.

Tentoto snaps out of her thoughts upon hearing Omnini's comment before just shaking her head and commented, while rubbing her neck and looking embarrassed, "S-so sorry about that- I was taken a bit off-guard by that complement and well…I was overanalyzing it."

"It's fine- we noticed. But didn't you say that you were going to take care of the Heartless?" The same male admitted.

"…The what now?" Tentoto admitted before turning around to see the Nightwalkers right near her and yelps as she dodged the attack. She looks back at the rest of the group nervously and as they give her a look of reassurance, she nodded and stumbles forward. She gave a bit of a sigh before dodging another attack. As she prepared to attack, her blue eyes glow a bit and one of the apples from her basket suddenly sprouts vines which glow to a long length to ensnare and throw the Heartless away, hitting the Heartless. She used the same vine as she used it as a whip and glowing with an odd pink aura, the vines grew spikes before striking one of the Heartless with it. She then begin to elongate the vine to more than triple its length, again using the strange aura. Despite looking exhausted, she uses the vine to snare and completely encase the heartless. She uses the aura to control the vine, and it begins to crush it with its shrinking size, until the plant explodes in a pink burst, destroying the plant but defeating the Heartless, releasing the hearts. She still looks terrified but manages to walk back to the group. "How-was-that?" She asks between pants as the music ends.

"I didn't think you would have the ability to control plants and make them capable of doing that!" Omnini said with a surprised look. Omnini then noticed pink…bubble-like materials appearing off the vine bits she used. "Huh?"

"It's a power I've worked on for a while. Unfortunately I can only control certain plants, apples are one of them." The female responded, exhausted. "Plus, you said it yourselves- the Heartless are a dangerous threat that…if left uncheck they could real pain for everyone- I don't like fighting one bit, especially against things that live, but if it's against the Heartless though…I guess I have no objections."

"Well, even if you don't like fighting all that much… you did great Tentoto-Senpai!" Tamama said with a cheerful look.

Tentoto smiled at Tamama's reaction and responded, "Really? Thanks!" She blushed a bit from all the attention.

Omimi looked a bit curious around how Tamama and Tentoto interact with each other. Omimi must've understood that they met each other, but something she still has to ask... "Tentoto, how long did you know the Keroro Platoon?" She asked.

"It's kind of a long story, but in short I met Keroro and the others in the gardens with an old Keron named Obaba." The ladybug dressed keron said. "I tended to the figs one day, and I noticed Tamama was trying to sneak in again after the first time when he went through all that trouble he went through. I've heard about their misadventure and I gave him some figs for the platoon. Initially, I met Keroro and the rest of his platoon when they were about to head on their journey to Pekopon on the Grand Star, and I met Tamama during my time in school during my childhood- we actually met again when I completed military training- we actually reunited in that garden too no less!"

Omnini crosses his arms. ("_Obaba? The former head of the Grand Star cruiser or something like that?_") He wondered.

Omimi tilts her head to the side. ('_She knew Tamama from childhood and while in school…hmmm, I wonder…_') She admitted to herself before… "Um..." She started, then got real up close to Tentoto. "Are you and Tamama dat-"

The older brother pulls his younger sister back and exclaimed, "OMIMI!"

Tamama blinked twice and looked to Tentoto. Tentoto…well you could say exploded from a blank look. "WHAT?!" she shrieked. "N- I mean ummm It's just that . . . you see. Uhhh eeehhh. Maybe! Yes! No! I don't know!" She closed her eyes, blushed furiously and flailed her arms back and forth.

The Black and red Tadpole looked to the other black tadpole. "Tamama, is this true?" He asked.

Tamama also blushed red on response, also responding stammering. "Huh?! Wait, what are you- h-hold on! She's just a friend I knew from school- nothing more! Why would you think I would be dating her!? You know that I'm not totally interested in girls, desu! We just happen to have a good connection to each other! Nothing more and nothing less, desu!"

The rosy tadpole appeared to have fainted shortly thereafter. Meanwhile, Omimi couldn't help but to show a small trace of jealousy in this situation, but then again, she knew that the higher ranked Navy blue (what looked like Navy blue but black) skinned soldier gets ultra-jealous when Mois gets close to Keroro when she visited the one time and witnessed earlier, but then again, she sort of noticed despite being friends with the Private Second Class, he rather be friends then something else.

Besides, these two somehow seem to...click together quite well in her mind. So instead of being jealous of that the rosy Keronian likes the older blackish blue tadpole, she's actually jealous off something else.

The older members seemed to give a bit of a nervous laugh at the situation but Tamama said in an angry tone of voice, "What are you guys laughing about, desu?!"

Other than that Pururu couldn't help but to give a slight smile on the cute moment. But then, she remembered what the others had "Um, should we get back to the mission? The longer we stay around, the bigger the chance we'll miss Sora!" She explained.

The Rosy Keronian looked to of came too as she woozily got up and buried her face in her hat's shroud-like flaps. Tamama then remembered something important. "Oh yeah!" He then shows an image of Sora, "This is Sora. He's a Keybearer we're looking for. According to what Dororo-senpai saw, he ran right past us while we were chasing Omimi-chan up the mountain, desu." He explained.

Peeking through the flaps, Tentoto looked at the picture of Sora. She quickly gasped as she recognized the outfit- it looked just like the boy she saw before- the same one who saw through the Anti-barrier. "Th-that's…" She quickly glanced up before admitting, "Oh, uh, all right! Let's get going! He must be heading to the imperial palace or city over there!" She pointed to the distant building as she admits, "If we hurry, we can make it before nightfall!" She then put her basket down and hit a button on a remote she pulled from under her hat. When she pressed the button the basket vanished.

Dororo then nodded. "We best go now then, de gozaru!"

**The Imperial Square**

The group sees some guards guarding the entrance. They looked to each other before engaging the Anti-barrier and slipping through the guards and crowds inside of the Palace grounds until the group gets to the Steps. "This is a rather…pointless scene." Omnini muttered underneath his breath.

"What are you taking about?" Omimi asked.

**Palace Gate**

The Keronians ran through the Castle Courtyard of the Palace until they run up to the Royal Palace. There they see Li Shang (the Officer the Keronians, excluding Omnini, Omimi, and Tentoto, they encountered), Mulan, and the man looking to be wearing Yellow clothing with a long white beard. "Excuse us!" Keroro called out.

The female gave a curious grunt as they face the group of 8 humans (with Tentoto invisible for the time being due to the Anti-barrier.) "Hey, you were the 6 that ran past me and my friends." She said, regarding the 6 wearing the musha armor.

"You were also the 6 I met at the Checkpoint. What are you guys doing here?" Shang asked.

"We're here because we saw a beam of light coming from this place." Omnini replied. "Well… my sister and ninja friend did."

"You must mean the boy with the strange, key shaped sword." The elderly man answered.

"That's him!" Omimi exclaimed "Where did he go, sir?"

Tentoto watched, intrigued by the humans. She had her anti-barrier on and listened to the conversation. She was starting to get worried about this Sora person, was he that important?

"He left just a little while ago." Shang answered. Upon hearing this the 8 Keronians gave surprised reactions as their expressions paled.

Tentoto whispered to Tamama, "What if we can't find Sora? And why are we trying so hard to find him?"

Tamama managed to shake off the pale coloring to whisper back, without people noticing, "Yes. He's supposed to be very important. He's supposed to be 'The one that will open the Door to Light.' I'm not sure what it means, but he looks to be connected to a person I knew before. They were supposed to be one of the few Pekoponians that carried a weapon called the Keyblade, desu."

Tentoto was a little fidgety, she'd never really traveled this far to the palace. She only just saw the boy and he actually saw through the barrier… Sora must not be an ordinary human. She patiently listened to the conversation trying to get as much information as she could as she heard her friend. "So we're too late again?!" Omnini exclaimed angrily.

"I must ask, but what are you soldiers talking about?" The elderly man asked.

"We're soldiers that are assigned to go with that guy! We're not a part of this army, but we are travelers, desu." Tamama replied.

"I see…Even the Priestess?" Shang commented.

"Yes." Pururu answered.

"Well, you should be able to catch them if you leave now. Sora and the others said they had to go after launching that strange beam of light." Mulan suggested.

"So he leaves AFTER that beam of light appears?" Omimi asked.

"Yes. If the 8 of you leave now, then you would be able to catch up with him." Shang said.

"Got it. Thanks." Giroro said.

"Just a second there." The bearded man asked. "How is it that you guys managed to get by our guards anyway? We had extended borderline guards to prevent intruders."

"...Well...uh…uh oh." Omnini simply said.

**Later, in the -Throne Room-...**

Everyone was in their Keronian forms and visible (Including Tentoto) was seated in a bit of a row across the humans. Tentoto deduced that the bearded man was important seeing his position on the throne, as she turned her barrier off. Tentoto sat down close to the man eager to hear the full story… "So you guys are otherworldly travelers, seeking that boy, correct?" Shang asked.

"Yes. It's sort of our current objective, de gozaru." Dororo commented. "We apologize, Emperor but at least we didn't interfere with your affairs with what happened."

The 'Emperor', which turned out to be the bearded man, was sitting down in front of the 9 Keronians. "That I can understand. And you haven't meddled with our affairs, so do not worry." He said. "And I seem to understand your mission as well. But in case you are wondering what had occurred here recently, we will be willing to share our story if you will allow us your time. As outsiders, we believe you aliens would know everything."

"Only if we have the technology to see what's going on, Ku ku!" Kururu replied.

"We shouldn't be here for long, but I'm sure we'll catch up with our friend. So what happened here, de arimasu?" Keroro asked.

"Our Country was invaded by the malicious group known as the Huns." The Emperor began. "They are a group of invaders led by Shan-Yu to claim China. He was seen destroying Villages around China, so the Army gathered one man from each family to mass an army large enough to counter the threat. We were able to eliminate almost all of the Hun army, except for Shan-yu, at the expense of many older soldiers, including Captain Li's father. Though the demise of the Huns were imminent, the ones called Heartless appeared. This prompted us to require more soldiers to train from more families of the villages."

"This included my family." Mulan said. "Since my family didn't have any sons, my Father, Fa Zhou, was forced to go. I didn't want my father to go to war, especially with his condition from his previous service, so I went in his place in secret, in the guise of 'Ping'. The army didn't allow Females into the army, as you would've heard, so I had to disguise myself as a man to go. However, I was... misguided on how to be one, due to one of my family's guardians, who turned out to be what you guys would've called a wake-up call for my spirits of the ancestors."

"Heh, someone who claims that they're something they're not." Omnini said while giving a mischievous look snd smile. "Sounds like somebody I know." He then nudges Tamama with his elbow. "Right, Tamama?"

Tamama gives an annoyed, "Tsk." in response with his scary voice. But meanwhile, in a corner, the red dragon that was seen from earlier was hiding behind a corner of a wall, huffing out smoke out of his nose in response to the male tadpole's line.

"Anyways, when the army gathered up, that's when we met the three that were here- Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Shang continued. "They all turned up around the same time Mulan- under the guise of Ping- did. Ping was unworthy to join the army because 'he' lacked any training. But Sora insisted that she stays, because for one, the boy knows that Ping is a woman, and for two, Mulan didn't wish to dishonor her family name. After a while of training, we headed up the mountain path with the 4 helping to unbar the way. Afterward, arriving to the village, Sora and the other three looked to be absent, and we were attacked. But when we were given some time to recover, the four lead an assault to defeat the Hun army, which included firing a rocket at the mountain, causing an avalanche to send them underneath the snow. At the end of it, we managed came out of it alive and okay, but that's when a small red dragon appeared and accidentally revealed Mulan's disguise in a rant."

"A small red...dragon, de gozaru?" Dororo parroted with confusion.

"You don't see that everyday do you?" Tentoto asked.

"He means me..." A voice said. And out from the corner everyone turned to, comes the small red chinese dragon. By size comparison, it looked to be smaller than Omimi. The being looked kind of disappointed before looking to the group. "I ended up blowing Mulan's cover in my frustration, without realizing it until the last second, and I ended up gettin' her kicked out of the army, alongside Sora, Donald, and Goofy, because they knew her secret." The Dragon said, making him the sound of the earlier voice.

Tentoto held back a snicker, she had never seen such an absurd sight. ("_How could there even be a dragon this small?!_") She thought.

"Oh, I see... because of it, that would've greatly tarnished the Chinese army's name, as well as Mulan's family as well." Omnini said, taking that into consideration.

"So a little dragon like you knew those three?" Kururu said, regarding Mushu.

"First of all, I'm not that little!" The dragon said in a huff as he walks up to the Keronians. "And second, I knew these guys before Mulan girl met 'em. That story's between me and those three."

"Gero..." Keroro croaked. "Don't you think it's kind of...unusual to find a small red DRAGON running around, de arimasu?"

"It's not that surprising when you think about, Keroro-kun." Pururu commented. "Dragons are a namesake of this country, right?"

"That's correct, miss...Pururu, correct?" The Emperor commented. The Lilac Keronian nodded before the man continues. "There were once many Dragons that existed here that created a great web of paths. It is not so surprising if someone like Mushu here resides with Fa Mulan's family as a Guardian... or even something as meager as a Gong ringer."

"AS I said, once we get back home, I'm gonna be a real Family Guardian (again)!" Mushu said.

"But you DID say you were a Family Guardian when you're actually something you're not." The black and red tadpole said.

The Dragon gave an annoyed expression and then gives a big, but quick, puff of flames at the Private Third Class' tail and behind, in which after feeling a bit of a stinging, came a delayed reaction.

Outside of the Palace, Omnini's voice, which was a scream in pain, is heard, before going back inside in which Pururu just bandaged up the poor black and red keron's rear area. The black and red tadpole looked to be moaning a bit with a waterfall of tears as he looked to be in pain. "That was a dirty trick!" He said.

"Suck it up." Giroro said. "You're supposed to be a soldier, so act like one." Meanwhile Tamama seemed to give a bit of a look that would definitely say, 'Serves you right.'

Tentoto laughed at the injured keronian. "I can't believe you had your butt kicked by that dragon!" The female Lance corporal was careful not to say 'little' as she did not want her rear end burnt either.

"You mean burned." Omnini corrects the Botanist before wiping the tears from his eyes and carefully sitting up while trying make himself comfortable. Mushu soon made her way back to Mulan.

"Anyways, if we could continue." The Emperor said to the others.

"After dismissing Mulan and those three from the army, we continued down the mountain, we eventually reached the checkpoint and saw you six defeating the 'Heartless'." Shang explained, regarding to six Keronians sighted earlier in their human forms. "I was impressed by the cooperation of the group, but I'm surprised that news about what had occurred has reached the encampment. But then again, Chi-fu was eager to spread the news. The one known as Pururu talked to me about my decision before we carried on."

"Ku ku ku! That's because Chi-fu's an example of what people called a sexist." Kururu said.

"Our race has much better equality than yours at the moment. They allow females to be in the army, de gozaru." Dororo explained.

"Which includes Omimi-chan and Tentoto-chan, desu." Tamama explained, referring to the two. "Omimi is actually one of the youngest to ever join our army, being considered a 10 year old, but she's good with her swordplay and energy combat. And Tentoto-chan has unique abilities that are connected to Nature, allowing her to become a good fighter too, desu."

Tentoto blushed to Tamama's comment and replied, "Well I'm not that much of a fighter, more of a pacifist if you ask me. But agreed, Keron has much better standards then this world."

"That's...quite a young age don't you think?" Mulan said with an intrigued look.

"It's because brother got permission from the army to allow me to be here while I completed my educational level- and I had to study really hard for it!" Omimi insisted.

The humans gave sweat drops in response to that before they continued. "Anyways, when we were rushing down the mountain to catch up to Shang, we saw someone in a black coat run right past us before seeing the six of chase after him."

"Um... That's me, actually." Omimi admitted with a slight blush. "It was a little while after we separated, and, to be completely honest… I wanted to go for a swim!"

"…Somehow that doesn't surprise me. But I thought you wouldn't go swimming after that incident in the p-" Omnini tried to say before Omimi flushed pink and tackled into her brother. "OOF!"

"ANYWAYS, that's when I saw Tentoto." The child continued. "I was going to continue looking for Sora, but my foot was caught and she helped me free. I changed back to my clothes after drying off but I forgot that if I have my hood up, you guys won't be able to tell me apart from... well, you can't tell me apart from a bad guy."

"Well, that solves THAT mystery." Mushu said.

"Yes, and that's another thing. You need to be more careful this region's landscape is harsh. You can't go swimming or hiking in any random spot. If I hadn't been there Omimi would've been stuck and possibly died." Tentoto explained. Omnini immediately froze up a bit when the line was mentioned but he quickly shook it off.

"When we descending the mountain before we passed you guys, we found out that Shan-yu survived the Avalanche, and we made an attempt to eventually caught up to Shang and explain what we seen." Mulan continued. "We did, but Shang wasn't going to trust us. But Donald found Shang's Falcon and eventually saw Shan-yu himself on the roof of this palace. We held off the heartless, which were army troopers transformed, and confronted and defeated Shan-yu."

"I explained her charges about dishonoring the army and her family, but she saved us all from that, so in that time, we named her China's bravest woman to restore her honor." The Emperor continued. "We gave her Shan-yu's sword, which glowed with an odd light that the young boy you call Sora identified and fired a beam of light from his sword."

"That must be when me and Omimi were coming down the mountain." Dororo explained. "We were at the sight of the Avalanche when a massive swarm of small Heartless survived the disaster. We defeated them with some trouble because the numbers were great. Afterwards, we eventually met up and then met with Tentoto here before coming here and learning everything."

('_A beam of light…_') Tentoto responded before remembering what she saw before.

"Ah, I see." The older man continued. "In this case, we apologize for taking your time. But before you all hope to depart, we do have a form of 'parting gift' to give you. It's to possibly make peace with your kind, and hopefully to apologize for…our customs, although it doesn't seem like much."

Shang nodded to the Emperor before setting down a couple of orbs. One of them was the Blizzard orb exactly like the one given to them by Merlin, but the other one looked exactly the same, only a lighter green color. "A Blizzard orb and a...um..." Omnini said, not sure about the other orb.

"A Cure Orb. It's nature based healing Magic." Kururu said, regarding the orb Omnini failed to identify.

"Nature, desu?" Tamama parroted before looking to the Rose colored Keronian.

Tentoto returns the oldest male tadpole's glance and said, "Nature magic?"

"If it's alright with you, could you give those orbs to our friend, desu?" The Private Second class said, pointing to the Rosy Keronian.

"Tamama, what are you suggesting, de arimasu?" Keroro asked with a curious look on his face.

Tamama walks up to the Sergeant and whispered, "Tentoto-chan is the only one whose doesn't have Magic from here, desu."

"He does present a valid point Keroro," Omnini said, hearing the whisper. "We don't have any healing based magic yet, and besides, it could work with her greatly, remember?"

Keroro remembered that Tentoto has the ability to control plants, which she used to defeat the Heartless from the checkpoint before arriving to the palace. He then nodded and said, "Make it so, de arimasu!"

"Well I guess I could accept it…I've never used magic before though." The Botanist Keronian responded, but giving a sweat drop. She takes the Cure orb, and when she did, the orb glowed as it entered her body.

"All you gotta do is say Cure or Heal, and you'll heal yourself. And for Blizzard, say Freeze or Blizzard and you'll shoot an Ice block." Pururu explained.

"Oh, Amazing!" Tentoto replied while blinking between her 'oh' and 'amazing'. "So how does this work? Do I just touch it, or do I have to say some magic words?"

"Just say it!" The Chief Medic said as she points away from everyone and called out, "Blizzard!" And then she shot an Ice chunk out of her hand that traveled halfway between her and the room before it disappears.

"Okay…" The rosy keron picks up the other orb, and it enters her body. She then stood up by pivoting on her foot and turns around and said, "Freeze?" Ice particles shoot from her hand like a wider spread, "Cool!" She exclaimed. She laughs and then said, "Magic is amazing!"

"Nice Job, Tentoto-chan!" Tamama said, while Omimi looked to give a bit of a plump look on her face.

"Hey, why not use that Cure Magic on me?" Omnini suggested, while pointing to his bandaged tail.

"Sure!" Tentoto replied as she bounces over to Omnini . She puts hand on his tail and said "Cure~!"

The next that that occurred is that Omnini looked to of blushed red because of where the rosy keron placed her hand, but the tail looked to of glowed with a green aura before the Bandages undid itself and showed Omnini's tail healed. "What are you doing?! You trying to do something inappropriate!? You know you could've just said it and you would've healed me from a distance!" He said. But then he notices his tail had healed. "But, you did heal my tail." He gave his tail a quick wag before giving a relaxed sigh.

"Ohh!" The rosy Keronian said as she blushes red. "Sorry, I thought I had to touch the afflicted part to heal it…" The rose colored keron rubs her hand behind her own head.

"Er, no problem." Omnini said while looking embarrassed.

"It also applied to the Blizzard as well, just as it also applied to the Cure spell, De gozaru." Dororo explained.

Tentoto looks away in an awkward silence before saying, "Err it's a little late but thanks for the explanation…"

"Now, that is all the info we can bestow upon you." The Emperor said.

"Good. Now we can catch up with Sora." Giroro said.

"Okay, de arimasu!" Keroro said. "All members, let's go de arimasu!" Keroro said.

**The Bamboo Grove**

The Keroro Platoon and Pururu donning their Musha disguises are seen walking with Omnini, Omimi, and Tentoto. The 6 deactivated their disguises before facing Tentoto. "Tentoto, are you sure you wish to come with us? You know if danger approaches, you will have to escape, de arimasu." The Sergeant said to the Rosy Keron.

"I'll be fine, if danger comes I'll be prepared. Besides, I have magic now." The rose colored keronian replied as she smiles and hands glow green with cure magic. ('_Or…not. I still need to report back…_')

"Ku ku! Well I guess we a have a White mage then." Kururu said.

"White Mage?" Omnini parroted.

"In some places, white mages are very capable Healers, de arimasu." Keroro explained.

"Sounds exciting~" Tentoto responded. "How long does it take to become a White mage?"

"Well, you have your basic White magic down, although Cure is Nature based, de gozaru." Dororo explained to the rosy tadpole.

"Otherwise, as long as you know a bunch of healing spells, then you're just fine." Giroro said.

The saucers soon began to beam up the 9 group members.

**Meanwhile, at the Gummi Ship…**

The brunette is seen thinking a bit with Donald flying the ship. Goofy then looked towards the Keybearer and asked, "Sora, is everythin' alright?"

Sora was silent a bit before responding, "Yeah, I'm fine Goofy. I guess there was something familiar… about those guys who ran us over."

"How can you be so sure?" Donald asked with an annoyed tone. "We never even met those guys!"

"I was…Well, I know at least one of them." The Brunette replied. "The one with the green hair and armor."

"Really? What's his name?" Goofy politely asked.

"I think… Yeah. His name is…" Sora tried to say. "Um…K…Gah, right on the tip of my tongue! I know his name starts with a K, but which one was It… K…Kamina? No, that's not it. Kurosaki? No… Darn it! I can't remember! All I know it starts with a K!"

"You sure you aren't trying to remember Kairi's name?" Donald asked.

"No, I'm sure of it! And besides, I definitely remember Kairi's name. I'm sure the guy I'm trying to remember has his name start with a K!" The brunette replied.

"Well I'm sure you'll remember the name, Sora. But where should we go now?" Goofy asked the two.

"Easy! We go to the other world that's on the map!" Donald said.

**Meanwhile, back with Keroro and the others…**

"Beast's Castle?" Omnini said with everyone in Keronian forms. "That's the next stop?"

"Their ship is heading to that world. Except for Radiant Garden, it's the only other place left on the map." Kururu responded. "Unless you want to check it out on your own."

"No, I'm good." The black and red tadpole admitted.

"How long does it take to get there anyway?" Omimi asked politely.

"A day and a half according to the ship's calculation. It is a little more distant than the other world if we go by the Radiant Garden route, not to mention it will take more time. But if we use a different route, then we could get to world by the predicted amount time." Giroro said.

"What's the fastest route?" Keroro asked.

"We can go right through the middle and head straight for the world. It only takes a day." Dororo said. "We'll have to be wary though- our ship can allow us to pass through the gates, but we'll have to be careful as the fastest routes often happen to the most dangerous as well, de gozaru."

"Normally, I'd say agree with you and say that maybe we can take a less dangerous option, but Sora must be ahead of us by now, de arimasu! We need to get to the next world as soon as possible, de arimasu!" Keroro said with a determined look.

"Huh!?" Everyone exclaimed with a surprised expression.

"Leader, I understand that we need to urgently catch up with Sora, but this completely senseless!" The Ninja said with his eyes slightly widened. "You would never go against a high risk plan, de gozaru!"

Keroro looked to be sweating quite a bit while gripping the arms of his chair before saying, while nervous, "H-high risks usually have h-high payout, de arimasu…!" He then looked to of swallowed something before saying, "We're taking the fast route, de arimasu!"

Giroro gave a bit of a smirk before saying to himself, ("_Finally showing some backbone, aren't you Keroro?_")

The ship begins to speed up as they begin to blast through the seemingly empty space.

End of Chapter 9

EXPERIENCE GATHERED. DISTRUBUTING…

DISTRUBUTION COMPLETE.

Keroro Levels up to Level 7!  
Giroro Levels up to Level 7!  
Tamama Levels up to Level 7!  
Kururu Levels up to Level 7!  
Dororo Levels up to Level 8!  
Pururu Levels up to Level 7!  
Omnini Levels up to Level 7!  
Omimi Levels up to Level 8!  
Tentoto Joins up with Level 6!  
Tentoto Levels up to Level 7!

CHARACTER DATA UPDATED AND ACQUIRED. SCANNING…

SCAN COMPLETE. ADDING DATA…

Tentoto  
First Appearance: ? (Ask owner)  
Rank: Lance Corporal  
Occupation: Registered member of Keron army, Botanist of the army.  
Deck Command: Blizzard, Cure, Thorn Bind, Vine Strike  
Owned by: GiroGal101 of dA, but ownership shifted to Author of this story.

Shiroro  
First Appearance: ?  
Rank: ?  
Occupation: Former mother of Omnini and Omimi  
Owned by: Author

Kuroro  
First Appearance: ?  
Rank: ?  
Occupation: Smithy, former father of Omnini and Omimi  
Owned by: Author

Emperor  
First Appearance: Mulan  
Rank: Leader of Chinese army  
Occupation: Emperor of the World (China)

ENEMY IDENTIFICATION ACTIVATED. UPDATING…

UPDATE COMPLETE. SHOWING…

Shadow (Purebred)  
Neoshadow (Purebred)  
Soldier (Artificial)  
Assault Rider (Artificial)  
Nightwalker (Artificial)  
Rapid Thruster (Artificial) *NEW*  
Bolt Tower (Artifical) *New*

REPORTS CONCLUSIVE FOR NOW. ACTIVATING STAND-BY MODE…  
_

Keromake: Explaining alternate scenes.

A couple of spotlights hit down on Emma, who was on the left, and Moru, who was on the right. "Hello everyone. My name is Emma the Ishijin, in case you guys forgotten." The female said introducing herself.

"And I'm Moru, the Maronian." The marine based alien said with a bit of a smile. "You must be wondering, why we are introducing ourselves backwards instead of the other way around, right? We alternated spots and order for now. But to those who have played Kingdom Hearts 1, have you guys noticed that if you, per se, completed Deep Jungle first before Wonderland, the scene in which they show the Princess they captured would be different? I mean Snow White would be shown to be captured instead of Alice."

"The author decided to make that reference." The dark blue insect-like alien said with a bored look. "Basically, you can have the option to go to Beast's Castle first. You can also get the Cure element there too. But if you head there, and then head to Land of Dragons, the group would easily recognize the cure element, and the scene with Tentoto in the emperor room would've gone a bit differently. Things would also go differently as well as the next chapter."

"There's also an alternate scene with the next world as well- but we're not gonna spoil it." Moru said.

The black and orange individual from an earlier Keromake pops up from the left side to face the Audience. "It has something to do with whether or not the ladybug keron girl is there!" He said.

"…Can I blast him already?" The female Ishijin asked the male Maronian.

"Hey, he wasn't part of this talk." The cobalt marine alien said. "Be my guest."

Emma gives a sly smirk before she pulls out her Rocket Launcher and then fires the Rocket at the Lunatic. She the rocket explodes, the enigma let out a shrillish, "AAAOOWW!"

"Nice shot." Moru said.

"I'm not dead…!" The currently burnt idiot bluntly said while his hand was seen from the bottom of the camera.

Next time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix:  
While on route through the Meteor Sweep zone to the heroes' other destination, Omnini begins to tell of his own past from what he had seen from the his incident during childhood, to the point to when he met Dororo. Meanwhile Suhaha tries to track the locations of a couple of Keronians- both having close relations to Omnini and Omimi.

Next Time:  
10: The Stormy Past

**Attention: Due to some…incompatible difficulties, the summon system for the Keronians isn't gonna work out as well as I thought. But the D-link system seems to work though. Anyways, Pururu's summon is also is also not a good idea as well, considering that they decided to put … well, if you had seen the KH 3D trailer from Tokyo Game Show 2011, then you would understand. I'm open to debates for the new summon. Otherwise, Don't flame, but please comment rate, etc.**


	13. 10: The Stormy Past

Warning: The following you're about to read contains violence, language, blood (in future chapters) possible awkward moments, hilarious moments, possible spoilers to games and anime, and possible scenes that can either make you say the "What the heck just happened," or "Whoa…"

**Author's note: Prepare for a long chapter- I think you may want to grab something to munch on while reading. Why did I suggest something like this? You're gonna be reading at least- from the author's perspective- 30 pages worth.**

Last time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix:  
While trying to find Omnini, Dororo and Omimi head up to the mountain summit, only to be ambushed by a massive swarm of Rapid Thruster Heartless. Defeating the swarm was almost a suicide mission until Dororo unlocked a power unleashed a new power to defeat the swarm. Meanwhile the other group discovers Omnini in the village cave, who was about to be swallowed into the darkness by the Heartless. In turn, part of Omnini's past was viewed, revealing his fear of the dark and how it was spurred. After the group reunites and discuss where Sora's present location is, thanks to Omimi and Dororo, the group made their trek down the mountain. On the way down, they run into Lance Corporal Tentoto, a pacifist botanist with the ability to manipulate certain plants and a form of relationship with Tamama that Omimi tried to exploit much to her and Tamama's chargin. Recruiting her, the group manages to sneak into the palace and acquire Sora's info, only to realize that they were caught… But managing to explain their story and hearing what the citizens struggled through, they were sent on their way to follow Sora, with Tentoto receiving Blizzard and Cure orbs to make her more able in combat.

Chapter 10: The Stormy Past

**Meteor Sweep Zone**

The two ships are seen peacefully flying through zones. '_Sometimes, the bad moments of everyone's pasts come back to haunt you. It brings discomfort, anxiety, and even a traumatic experience you didn't want to go through. It comes back to us in the worst of times or when you didn't want to experience it again- like Omnini, who had several rough moments of childhood._' A new voice said, sounding a bit like Aqua.

**Interior of Omnini and Omimi's ship: Siblings' room**

Omnini is seen in his room with his expression a bit of a disappointed look on his face while sitting on his bed. ("_How could I let myself get spooked like that…?_") He said to himself as he lay down to his back to the mattress. ("_I let those Heartless see my fear and now they know I am afraid…this is just great. It's bad enough I got bad memories stirred from that storm, but now I feel like I'm a useless wheel for a bicycle made for two. Maybe I should just go home... Those guys don't need us to finish their quest… they don't need me for that case either."_) The black and red tadpole looked to of fallen asleep before he said to himself, ("_Mom…dad…why did you left yourselves open to that thing? You were supposed to be strong… If you two were strong, and figured out what that thing was capable of, you'd be right here by now, at least to try to cheer me up…_")

'_This isn't the first time Omnini felt this useless. From what I heard from Omnini's point of view, I guess you can say that this started when he was younger, around the time from…that incident you guys saw. But it didn't truly start there. It started when Omnini was 5 years old..._' Sora Narrated. '_It started with him learning that his sister was soon to be born. Of course- Omnini misses his folks, but doesn't want to show it in front of everyone But he explained the story to me and the others, and he'll explain it, soon enough._'

**An hour later…**

"Brother?"

"Uh?" Omnini looked to of waken up. He looked to his little sister, Omimi, who was sitting near him on his bed. "What the- Omimi!" He exclaimed as he just waken up. "I thought you may have gone to sleep! It's practically, the middle of the night!" He takes out a clock that that blinks 12:00 AM. "See? D'oh, wait- forgot to set it." He sets the clock to 11:00 PM.

"I know, it's just…to put it simply, I can't sleep." Omimi replied while rubbing her eyes.

"Well now I'm up thanks to you." The older brother replied rubbing his eyes now, but looked very grumpy.

"I'm sorry…" The Ivory tadpole replied with a sad tired look.

The two looked to be silent for a couple of moments before the black and red tadpole said, "You know… I haven't really talked about mom and dad all that often did I?"

"No, you haven't…" Omimi replied. "All that I know that they were defeated by a monster when I was only 12 months old, right?"

"Right. Why not we talk those guys and expand from our own past from there?" Omnini said. "I'll start off first.

**Initiate Flashback mode: 10 years ago- a year AFTER the Fog incident: Jungle home**

Here we see a young Omnini who was about 5 years old at the time walking down a dimly lit hallway. '_I was only 5 years old when you were in mom's stomach. There is a proper term, but uh… not exactly kid friendly at this moment. And before you say anything that would greatly embarrass yourself, no, she didn't eat you.' _Omnini narrated.

'_I know that! I know a little bit of the birds and bees… I was born in an egg, right?'_ Omimi replied while narrating.

'_Yes, but don't interrupt me! Anyways… I was gonna learn about the entirety of the birds and the bees when I accidently heard about mom and dad talking about you while inside of mom of the time._' The older brother narrated.

Omnini was walking through the halls of the home dimly lit by a fireflies- well glowing insects anyways. Anyways as the boy was walking through the halls, he stopped by a door that was open a crack before he peered into the room. Inside the room was 2 other Keronian- one of is a black one- but there are obvious differences between him and Omnini- he has no red marks, his 'line' across the face is at the general mouth area, and his hat is blue in color. The eyes though were yellow and but narrowed- to a more soothed look. Another voice came from the other one- this one was a tadpole but looked to be sitting down- it had white skin but identical red markings- even on the belly and even the same hat color and eye color as Omnini. However, there are noticeable differences: For one though the symbol looked similar, it was white in color. And another noticeable one was…the individual's belly is lightly bigger- and more rounded. This intrigued Omnini as the white said with a female's voice, "It's only a matter of time now… It's hard to believe we're going to be parents of two children, right Kuroro?"

Omnini gave a confused quiet 'huh?' in observation before slowly opening the door more to see his mother's belly. …Why is it so big? Did she eat too much? And what did she mean 'two children?' However, the other one looked to be a soothed expression as well as a smile as he said, "Mhm hm. Omnini is going to be curious to find out where his little sister or brother came from, though. That boy is always a bit curious about where some things had come from."

"Oooh, I'm sure he'll love his little sister or brother." The obvious mother said while rubbing her stomach, as if to help her. "Speaking of which, it was a little easier than last time- not much getting sick and all that odd cravings. And as for the curiosity subject, he might find out about it, one way or another- but hopefully when he's older. But if that boy is getting too curious for his own good- let's just say that talk should end up teaching him about putting his apparent non-existent nose into things that shouldn't concern him."

"Um…" The child said, catching the attention of both parents as they said on a jinx, 'Uh-oh- surprise is off.' The black and red tadpole quickly soon walked into the room as he looked up to two adults as his eyes shined as he asked politely, "You said I was gonna get a witt-I mean little brother or sister, right? Is this why you are so chubby, mommy?"

"Heheh, of course silly!" Shiroro said while petting the child's head, messing his hat's position before Omnini tries to fix it. "We were going to keep it a surprise from you, but you were supposed to be in bed asleep."

"Ah, I was going to the bathroom!" Omnini admitted with a pouty look. "I was going to go back to bed, but I heard you two talk about…well, little sister or brother. I got curious so I got uh…nosy?"

"Sometimes being TOO nosy can be a bad thing, Omnini." 'Kuroro' said while lowering himself to the child's level, who was 2.5 times his size- if he was 22.2 cm high, then he would 55.5 centimeters high- or if you're going by imperial, 0.7 feet high, to 1.8 feet high... rounded up. However, his currently towering height was suddenly exaggerated as he loomed over his child with his eyes glowing. "Being too nosy will its consequences. Heheheh…"

"Ummm, what do you mean, dad?" Omnini asked, as again exaggerated by his currently shrinking size.

"He means that you might end up learning of things sooner than you supposed to learn it." Shiroro said, following suit her husband's action. "And to make sure you never try to be nosy again, we're going to answer some questions."

"Ummm…I think I should head to bed now!" Omnini said as he slowly tried to make his way to the door by slowly walking backwards, until he tumbled over backwards. "…Uh oh."

**Present: Winged Star Ship Sibling's room**

Omnini was in a corner, hunch up into a form of ball as he said, "They told me about the birds and the bees…when I was five years old…what kind of parents tell them about that subject at THAT age?"

Omimi gave a sweat drop upon seeing her brother like that. "Brother, you're doing what Lord Dororo does when his trauma switch is on." She commented.

"I-It's a force of habit- we take in a bit of the people's habits like imitation!" Omnini replied.

"But…you can continue, right?" The ivory tadpole asked.

"W-well, I guess…" Omnini admitted.

**Past: A few Days Later after the revealation… Jungle home: Omnini's room**

On the 22nd of November, Omnini was seen to be shivering underneath the blanket as he looked to be cradling himself. 'Yeeah…I couldn't take the story well. I mean sure it helped me out of my nosy habit only a bit but not enough, plus I had troubles sleeping for weeks…well at least a week and a half. I pretty much had to figure out how to calm myself and also to make sure not to think those thoughts.' The older Omnini narrated. '_Our parents are pretty much this; If you're going to ask questions like that, you're going to get a response- and sometimes the response is something that will mentally scare you something awful. Man…that pretty much gave me the willies for days…however, it was on this date, November 22nd, that you, my little sister, was going to…hatch._'

"Omnini!" Kuroro called out, prompting the tadpole to hide under the covers as his entered the room. "Omnini, come quick! The egg is going to hatch!"

"Egg?" Omnini parroted. He then forgotten that his mother laid the egg last week- it must've begun to hatch. He then emerged from it before walking up to him.

In the bathroom of the home, -Sweet Spirits- plays as Kuroro carried Omnini in as sees the egg in the water, half submerged. Omnini was set down before he looked down into the water seeing a tiny white egg. The egg was wiggling a tiny bit before the center as the center expands…and a white tadpole rolled out. The tadpole was a snowy (or Ivory) white tadpole before looking to the parents and Omnini with yellow eyes with a shine to them and an odd pacifier. It looked to the three before Omnini dropped out of sight before the mother gave a simple "Awww…" before picking the newborn up. "It finally hatched. And…she's beautiful…"

"She? It's a girl?" Omnini said, trying to hop up to see her. "Lower her down! I wanna see! Lemme see! Lemme see!"

"You'll get your turn, Omnini." Kuroro said as he wiggles his finger in front of the baby. "But…what should we name her then?"

"You picked the name last time." Shiroro responded, prompting Omnini to look. "You decided to be weird and name him something from called…Omnidisciplinary was it?"

"Hey, it means you need to be good at some things- like a jack of all trades, master of none." Kuroro admitted.

The mother just sighed until say… "I was thinking…Omimi."

"Omimi?" Both males said at once.

"Yes. Mi (ミ) is a name that means Beauty in the Pekoponian language of Japanese- I mean Keroro comes from 'Gero' which is a croaking sound those Pekoponians frogs make…at least according to them." The mother said. "Omimi is something to make unusual spin to it I believe. Plus it has additional meanings."

"I…see. It's a good name." Kuroro admitted as the son looked to still interested as he still tried to hope to the child, saying 'I wanna carry her!'

"What would you name her if you had the chance, Kuroro?" The mother asked.

"Eikoko." Kuroro admitted. "From the name Eiko, which means splendid child or well-lived child."

"Yeah…but I want to still go with Omimi then if it's alright." The white and red tadpole admitted before Omnini hoped between the two saying, 'Let me hold her!'

"Well…alright." The father said before Omnini flailed his arms saying, 'Let me hold her!'

"Okay, okay, calm down!" Shiroro admitted as she let herself down to her son's level and carefully handed off her newborn daughter to Omnini. "Be careful with her."

Omnini was holding on to the infant child as he and the newborn sister lock eyes with each other. The younger son soon tilted his head as the infant's tail twitches. However, Omnini hands the child back before to say, "She's weird."

"All tadpoles look like that when they're born." Kuroro said as he took Omimi from his wife. "Even you looked like that when you were born. Well…except for their skin and eyes of course."

Omnini blinked at the comment as imaginary bubble showed Omnini looking fairly identical in appearance with his skin color, red markings and eyes the same. The child gave a curious expression as he made a mental comparison to Omimi… "Now that you think about it, there isn't much difference…" Omnini admitted.

"Right, except you don't have red markings on your face and tummy- that was painted on your first birthday except for your wrists; that's all natural because you were born first. Omimi wouldn't get those." Shiroro said as baby noises from Omimi came as Kuroro sits her down back in the tub nearby.

Omnini's eyes gave a comedic dot look as he is now shown in the comparison in the bubble of what he would look like (as a guess as a one year old- a 22.2 cm wearing a diaper and sitting up with his face, stomach and wrist markings as an infant Omimi (or a guestimate if her) with possibly either red hat, a blue hat, or a purple hat, and he already knows that he has yellow eyes and white skin, but then he has several question marks as he shook his head and the bubble pops on its own. "Ummmmm…"

"Don't try to hurt your head, Omnini." Shiroro said as she petted her son's head.

Omnini soon tried to climb up to the side of the tub to try to see his little sister surveying the area around the water a bit until she got into a deeper part in which she starts to float. Omnini was leaning into the tub a bit more before going in too far and tried to recover, before slipping in. Omnini noticed that he was going to bump into the baby before Omnini moves his arms to flip the daughter into his hands. Omimi gave a couple of blinks as Omnini just gave a bored expression and blew bubbles in the water in the point of his own error. The parents looked relieved as they gave their own nervous laugh. "Nice save, Omnini." Kuroro admitted.

**Meanwhile, back in the present, on Planet Keron's Main Army HQ…**

Major Suhaha is seen on the computer trying to track a position with the worlds. But he's been tracking one particular position for some reason… Yukaka appears in her spirit form as she shifts into her mortal form. "Suhaha, you've been trying to find those two for at least a couple of days. You need a break." She pleaded.

"I've come on to something recently and I'm so close now. If I can track their position, I might be able to finally help them…" The mainly black Keronian said. On the screen, there are the displays of the worlds and after punching the coordinates, the viewer zooms in a particular one- This one has a large golden-colored Coliseum with a road leading down to a town of stone buildings. Below that area, is swirl of yellow and golden clouds. Beneath it is a dark colored like face with a large stone column holding the world up in a green puddle of strange liquid? Upon seeing this world, the elder Keronian zoomed in on the dark area to see two Keronian lying on the ground of a dark cave of a prison- glowing in a strange green barrier. "I found them…Kuroro and Shiroro!"

The elder female gave a surprised gasp upon hearing this and looks on screen. On the screen there indeed two Keronians on the ground- both of them looking exactly like Shiroro and Kuroro! "Oh thank heavens…they're safe! But why are they imprisoned?"

The Major responds as he stood up, "They are in the underworld. Hades must not have known about your family's technique and took those two from Keron while they were resting. The field down there prevents anyone of a good nature from using their full strength, as it seals some of the power. And with your powers as is, it is possible that Hades might end up locking up down there because you avoided death with my assistance."

"But I insist on helping, Suhaha!" The red and ivory adult keron replied with an angry look. "That is Shiroro and Kuroro down there! Omnini and Omimi's parents! We cannot have their children continue to remain parentless any longer! We must help them!"

"Yukaka…" Suhaha muttered, surprised to see her dedication to the trapped two. After a couple of moments, he came up with something. "You should send the coordinates to our 'heroes', then. E-mail them with my name and with the coordinates with them. I'll see about having those two escape as soon as possible…or at least, give the power to help them."

"The power…" Yukaka parroted. She understood what he meant, widened her eyes, and then said, "You don't mean…your family's Traditional Energy Asce-"

"Yukaka, please calm down. And yes, it's that particular process." The Major said before he confirmed what his wife said. "I'm heading to Olympus Coliseum on my own. And just for the record, I was tempted to get her through the process for Shiroro when she completed basic training, but she decided to skip out on that when was dating Kuroro. It's her damn fault she didn't go through with it."

"Oh don't be like that, honey." The ghostly keronian responded with an annoyed expression and tone.

**Meanwhile, back with the plot- A.K.A., Omnini and Omimi**

Omnini looked to of came out of his temporary depression and was back on his bed. "Anyway, in case you didn't find out, that was around the time before you were born and hatched." He explained.

"That I know!" Omimi replied with a bored look. "What about when Mom and dad were attacked? I was baby, remember?"

"That comes later. Anyway, I think it may have been a couple of days after your first birthday when well… I got pummeled."

**Past: Keron: Jungle home: 9 years ago…**

'_Over the next few months, you stayed with our family- dad sometimes go into town while wearing a cloak- like he was thief- but mainly because he was shopping and tried to hide his identity. Didn't know why at the time, but at least dad was good to his family- I was attached to mom, while I noticed dad was attached to you. And as time went by, I actually got friendly with you- and when you finally grew legs and arms, we got to play a bit more. you also got heavier too- as babies do even in our race. It was on after your 1st birthday- on the 24th. It was raining that day so we- well, I would say I would be playing outside but…we were playing inside to prevent getting a cold._'

Omnini was playing in his room with a few blocks as Omimi was observing the blocks. Omnini finally finished building blocks into a tall stack with Omimi crawling towards them. Omnini stood in front of her as if to try to stop her from toppling it. The infant Omimi feinted right while Omnini followed her until she tried left. Shiroro was observing the whole thing before Omimi did the simple move of moving center, passing by before using her hand to carefully tip the blocks over- from the bottom. Omnini and Shiroro notices it, but Omnini pulls Omimi away while the Shiroro produces a small orb to throw at the blocks to redirect- or delay at the least when the two backed off. "Are you two okay?" Shiroro asked.

"We're fine!" Omnini responded with Omimi giving a couple of cooing noises. "What was that?"

Shiroro walked forward before bending down to say, "Oh that's a trick that I've been taught. But question is what is taking your father so long?"

"He's been gone for at least an hour, but…what happened? When I saw him this morning, he showed a look on his face- like something's gonna happen." Omnini admitted. "And not to mention you two looked like you were exhausted the other day before Omimi's first birthday!"

"Oh, that's…um…hmm…" Shiroro seemed really troubled on what to do say to Omnini…until she seemed to of nodded. "Omnini, your father was out taking care of something. Something that's…well, really bad. But he has to do it."

"Bad? Bad how?" Omnini asked an odd tilt to his head. "And why?"

"It's part of his…job." Shiroro said, saddened. "But it is taking a bit too long. Perhaps we should go. I'll go get our rain gear. Omnini, make sure you go to the bathroom, even if you don't have to go, okay?"

"Umm…Okay." The black and red tadpole responded reluctantly before the mother picked up her infant daughter.

'_That was the first time I saw mom frown like that…and the first time I hear about something weird._' Omnini narrated. '_It was like something bad is or was going to happen._'

**Dark House**

The 6 year old Omnini was with his mother, who was holding his baby sister in her arms in the rain with all three wearing appropriate weather gear. Several hospital-garbed wearing kerons were seen helping two people out of a home while following Kuroro. One of them was a red Keronian adult wearing glasses, as well as a lab coat and black Keron hat. Its body looked to be badly injured and isn't breathing at all to boot. Another Keron was seen coming out in the hands of a doctor, this time a tadpole. It looked to be smaller than the other one, with its body looking only slightly bigger than Omnini although she isn't as tall or big as his mother, and skin an apple red with a brown hat, identical to the one a certain chief medic wears during her childhood, minus the flower and the 'v' shaped notch on the hat. She looked to be asleep, with the eyes shaped with sideways ovals with a single eyelash on both sides pointing away from the center of the eyes. The left leg from below the knee looked to entirely mechanical, as it is looked to be a ruby red in color, with the appearance mimicking that of a certain alchemist's leg, with her belly and forehead symbol a red sun with the 'rays' triangle shaped. "Is this girl okay?" The black and red tadpole asked, assuming that the tadpole is female.

"We found this girl in the laboratory knocked out." The doctor said regarding the girl's condition. "She doesn't look to be harmed at all, but that's anyone's guess."

The girl eyes moved a bit before she starts to wake up, with her eyes a royal blue oval shaped irises with shine spots on her eyes. She blinked awake and then said, with a young girl's voice, "Daddy?" she quickly squirmed out of the doctor's arms and desperately looks around, but sees the other red Keronian being carried away. She gave a gasp and tried to catch up with the men before the aircraft begins to lift off. "DAD! Where are you going?!" The young girl said, trying to call out to the other Keronian and quickly tried to board the ship. One of the doctors carefully grabs her hands, but lowers himself and the girl to a safe altitude to the ground before he rose up to the vehicle interior closed the doors closed on her and the ambulance flied off. The young girl looked really scared and yet disappointed as well.

"He's going to the hospital." Kuroro said as –What awaits in the Deep Forest- (From LAST RANKER) starts playing. "He's…no longer of this world. I'm sorry."

"No longer of this…" The young girl parroted. Unfortunately, she understood what he meant and gave a horrified gasp upon hearing this. She shook her head and yelled, "No! You're lying! My father would never be killed! Unless…" The girl eyes met the eyesight of the man before seeing something flash into her head. Upon seeing what happened, she widened her eyes and then shifting her face to angry expression. "YOU'RE the one who did it!" She exclaimed while she pointed at the black Keronian with the blue hat.

"…You are capable of learning things just by looking at me?" The older black Keronian said, confused. "What kind of power would-" He then realized what the young girl was capable of and then said, "I…I give you my deepest apologies. I truly regret what I did, and I-"

"Save the excuses, you stupid jerk!" The red Keronian girl said with an angry look. "My father may be a weirdo, but he was my only family left that was either not in the army or in the hospital! You WILL pay for this-"

"Hey, leave him alone!" Omnini interrupted as he stepped in front of his father while looking at the girl, with the father looking surprised. "He was just doing his job!"

"I don't know where you get off thinking, but that keron you're defending…that FREAK was the one who killed my father! He's a Murderer and yet, you're trying to protect him?!" The young girl said while showing a fang with an angry look. "Why?!"

"That 'freak' is my father!" The black and red tadpole replied with an angry look. "He knew what he had to do, he was just doing what he thinks is right! I'm not sure what your father did, but it must be really really bad!"

Shiroro and Kuroro gave expressions that would definitely say, 'Oh no.' while giving sweat drops. Akaka gave an absolutely infuriated look on her face before she tackled Omnini over on the ground and with the younger girl slugging his face with a couple of punches. A couple of hits struck the black tadpole's face, but with the boy dodging the other punches. Some of the doctors were near her trying to hold her back by grabbing her arms. "It's because of your dad, my father's dead!" the apple red girl said with a lot of fury in her voice. "Because of you and your stupid family, my dad is gone, and because…because…" She said while trying to land her fists on Omnini, but looked to be on the verge of a meltdown.

But after a while Omnini did feel something else hitting his face- It wasn't fists… It was…tears? The boy looked up to the assaulter, which is actually shedding tears that were landing on Omnini's cheek. Omnini used this chance to slip away and get back to his parents before the female starts screaming before sobbing. The doctors looked worried about the condition of the girl before one of them carefully picks up the upset girl and takes her into her arms.

**After a few minutes…**

One of the doctors approaches the family of four. "The young girl is named Akaka. She's currently asleep right now from her… excessive pounding to your son. By the way, I suggest you should ice your boy's injuries." The doctor said, regarding the apple red Keronian and the black and red keronian.

"Tell me about it." Omnini said with a waterfall of tears coming out of his eyes, while rubbing his swollen cheek. "She hits hard…" The baby looked to his older brother and rubbed his brother swollen cheek. She gave a bit of a giggle with the brother giving her a bit of a look while the music ends. "Why didn't you guys help me? A girl was beating up your son, for pete's sakes!" He complained while his little sister is rubbing the sore spot. "What kind of parents are you?"

"Forgive us, Omnini. Someone told me- although I wish I didn't want to talk about him- you should reap what you sown. And, to be honest, we're afraid that if we were to confront or try to stop Akaka, even you would be afraid of what we are capable of." Shiroro admitted. "But as long as we're on the topic of the young girl, what about Akaka? Does she have any family left to go to?"

"…No, as far as we can tell, relying on the records. Both of her siblings looked to of disappeared, and her mother was badly injured from an incident and I believe…that reason has been hidden due to request by one of the scientists." The doctor explained.

Kuroro gave a bit of a guilty and disappointed look before to say, "Can't you do anything for the girl?"

"Well… Seeing as where circumstances stand, I guess we'll get her to an orphanage to find someone to adopt her." The medical garbed keronian said.

"Please do that. But don't please try not to mention the subject of parents to her." Shiroro said.

"Of course, sir and ma'am." The doctor said again as he walked away.

"W-why are you trying to help her?!" Omnini asked, surprised. "Her dad, did something bad, didn't he?!"

"Yes, but…he's not bad at all- just someone…pulled into something he could never recover from. He did bad things, but only because he was forced to." Kuroro said. "Omnini, sometimes people do bad things because they want to- but people like Akaka's father- he did bad things because he had no choice- he was working for someone really really bad- and wanted to save himself and his daughter before anyone else gets hurt, but…it would too late for him as you saw. But as for Akaka…she just doesn't understand what's happening, just like how you weren't."

"Omnini…you'll understand someday- just know sometimes, there's always a reason people do good or bad things." Shiroro said. "You just have to know why- either from them or something or someone else."

"…" Omnini honestly looked confused. "Then…how can we help Akaka then?"

"The police are going to take her to Orphanage- it's where children go when they…don't have anyone related to them or will to take care of them. The people there are going to take good care of Akaka." Kuroro said.

"We'll go visit her. Maybe you can help…tell her what's happening. She'll still be angry at us but…I just hope that we can help her understand." Shiroro said, saddened.

The young tadpole looked reluctant before saying, "Okay."

**Present: Winged Star Ship: Omnini and Omimi's room**

Omimi seemed to give a bit of a serious look. "So that girl, Akaka, what happened to her?"

"She was placed in the orphanage as agreed by dad. But things took a turn for the worse for our luck after a couple of days later… It was near the start of December."

"December?" The ivory tadpole parroted. "Are you going to explain about what happened about mom and dad?"

"…Right, I am. It was a few days after that incident, as I said." The black and red tadpole said gravely as he turned his head as slapped his own forehead. "Can't believe I'm explaining this…but if you out of the room after hearing this story crying, it's because you couldn't help it and you couldn't contain your emotions."

The Ivory tadpole looked kind of worried for her older brother. But she looked more worried about what her brother had to say.

**Past: 9 years ago: Jungle home**

'_It was at least almost a couple of weeks since what happened…_' Omnini narrated. '_It was on the 6__th__. Mom and dad were their normal selves. But one night after midnight, I was asleep in my room…until I heard something REALLY Scary to me. I guess you can say it's one of my few traumatic moments._' 

Omnini is seen asleep in his room when a loud roar was heard. When he heard this, he snapped awake with a bit of a startled look on his face. "Wh…what was that?" He said upon quickly gathering his bearings before hearing something else- a baby's cry. The tadpole child quickly realized the cry belonged to- "Omimi!" 

The young tadpole scrambles out of his bed to quickly run out of his room and runs down the hallway to enter his baby sister's room to run over to the crib to see his baby sister crying while wailing a bit. He picks up his baby sister to comfort her a bit until she stopped crying. She stopped crying when she opened her eyes to see her older brother. 

"Om!" She cooed.

"Hi Omimi." Her brother said with a cheerful look, although hiding the worried look. "Hey, did you hear the roar, too?"

"Bwi! Wi!" The Baby grunted in agreement. The black and red tadpole went to a cabinet and used a step ladder to bring down a blanket, which he used to quickly dressed Omimi in a wrap in case things start getting chilly.

"We're gonna go look, okay sister?" The older brother said to the baby, in which she responded with a simple. "Bi!"

'_...Did I seriously say those things a lot as a baby?'_ Omimi interrupted.

'_Duuuuh. You were a baby at the time you Ivory putz. Now let me continue.'_ Omnini replied.

**Jungle: The Wayward Path**

-Shaded Truths- starts playing when Omnini exited the home with baby sister in his arms. He walks around in the darkened jungle. He must've walked at least a mile before he comes across two bodies on the ground when his little sister fallen asleep on the way. The tadpole looked surprised upon seeing the bodies on the ground were none other than his parent's bodies on the ground with blood coming out and kept Omimi in his arms. He looked frantic when he used his left arm to shake the two. "Mom? Dad?! C'mon, wake up! Please!"

When the black and red tadpole looked really scared and looked around. Upon looking around, he looked terrified upon looking forward and gave a silent gasp upon seeing a mysterious figure. His gaze was fixed upon seeing the creature before them- It looked to be a silhouette of a Tiger-like creature sitting in the darkness of the jungle. It was looking at him with yellow eyes as the music ends.

**Author's interruption: What you've read had is basically what happened before the memory scene that was shown in the previous chapter, in Omnini's first memory scene. In short- no need to type it again, right? Besides, it's to help shorten the length of the chapter.**

**Present: Winged Star Ship: Omnini and Omimi's room **

Omimi looked absolutely horrified upon hearing something the story. She looked to be on the verge of tears upon Omnini finishing his story. "O-Oh my gosh…" The tadpole tried to say without breaking down to tears. "Th-that's horrible…"

"I…I was horrified upon seeing this. I thought no one could defeat those two…" The older brother said with a grim look. "There was nothing I could do, we were only young to of seen that… well, I was, I made sure you didn't see them."

The young tadpole looked of ran out of the room and closed the door behind her. The older brother just gave a heavy sigh. "Don't say I told you so…" Omnini admitted.

**Meanwhile at Olympus Coliseum…**

Inside of a dark staircase, a large circular room is seen with columns and a single window is seen. It appears to be a form of a mix between a strategy and throne room, with the throne in it on the hand side of the room from the stairs. Although the person on the throne is not seen, Suhaha is seen in front of what looks like a strategy table, but dressed as a feeble old man. "Now let me get this straight- there is a couple of these strange…frog things like you I have in my Underworld, and YOU want to visit them?" The person asked.

"Yes. Won't you deny an old man a chance to see my own kind before I someday end up joining them here?" The Major asks with a bit of a weak tone to his voice. "But can you also how did they end up down here?"

"Well…alright, I'm a nice guy. Just for you, I won't pull any strings." The man said, lifting his blue arm and hand with long thin fingers with claws. "But if what you said is true, I don't mind reading their charges to you. Those two are charged for cheating death and me dragging them down here was the only thing I can come up with as an excuse. I mean, they were supposed to be dead, their souls are out of their bodies and everything. But yet their hearts still beat, so that means they're not dead, because of some last ditch tactic made by the ivory and red frog, which by the way is an unnatural color for a frog, not that I mind the color combination. I just penalized them by dragging their butts down here."

"Actually lots of people survive death but if were so narrow, like something that keeps them from going down but still you breath like a dirty trick or playing possum on you, THEN you could drag them down. But those two didn't break the rules- you only thought they did. But meanwhile, that subject is something I would like to discuss with you, good sir. But before I do, where do you keep them?" The old Keron asked.

"I keep 'em in the lowest dungeon." The man simply said. "Those two caused a LOT of trouble during their first few days here, pretty much made my big dog made like a cowardly poodle one time, so I ended up throwin' them down there. And trust me- if you had seen him, he's a BIG dog. But those runts seemed to of lost their fighting spirit after a while. Nowadays they almost always use that trick they used to save themselves to explore around here. Their bodies might be perfectly preserved, but their spirits are broken. Their fighting spirits I mean."

"I see…" The older Keron said. "Now if I can explain my end of the story if you would allow me."

**Back at the Winged Star Ship… (Suhaha: I suppose what I was supposed to explain are the sort of things that are considered spoilers, huh?)**

Omimi is seen softly sobbing outside of the room she came out of. Pururu was seen coming down the hall to see the Ivory tadpole crying. "Omimi?" Pururu said, looking to young girl, giving a surprised expression upon seeing her upset. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"Erm, well…" The ivory tadpole tried to say, but looked a bit broken about the news. She just gave heavy sigh.

Meanwhile, inside of the sibling's room, Omnini was seen about to try to sleep again. "Omnini!" The nurse called out, causing Omnini to snap awake. The chief medic obviously looked angered when she came in with Omimi as -Pint-sized alchemist- starts playing. "Were you the one who made Omimi cry, Omnini?" The medic asked.

"YEEP!" The private squeaked before falling off his bed. "A-all I did was tell Omimi about what happened when Omimi was a baby and what I saw when I was a kid, nothing more! But I did warn her about containing her emotions." He quickly explained.

The medic eased up her expression upon hearing that to a bit of a worried one as the music fades out. "So I take it Omimi is not coping with these events well? Is that why she's crying?" The lilac keron asked with an intrigued expression.

"Unfortunately…" The black and red tadpole muttered. "If she's calmed down, I can always continue my story."

Pururu gave a bit of a sigh as she comforted her younger friend who wiped her tears. "If you wish to, continue your story if you wish to, Omnini. To be honest, I didn't hear the entire story when you were younger before we met. All was I told was how your parents were attacked." She commented.

"Y-yeah…keep going, brother." Omimi said when she finished wiping her eyes.

"Alright, this has something to do when we were in the city." Omnini said, continuing his story.

**Past: 9 years ago- Planet Keron- Streets**

'_It was just a day since we left our home and we were on the streets. We were just like Akaka- our parents were gone. And we don't know anyone who would take care of us._' Omnini narrated. '_We soon got deeper in the town before I had to stop- I was…sick. We had to eat out of the garbage and…let's just say that it didn't go well with my throat._'

Omnini was slowly walking with his little sister being carried on his back before Omnini looked to an alleyway and sat down, swapping to his arms with his little sister asleep. He had a sore throat, sounding like his throat is getting really bad as he barely said, "We should be safe here, Omimi." Omnini soon coughed a bit before to say, "Ugh…my throat feels awful…"

Omnini looked like he was holding his sister, holding his sister tightly before he closed his eyes a bit before coughing a bit more. A slightly distant two voices was heard saying 'What the/What the hey?' before two shadows overlapped the young tadpoles.

"Uh- hey, are you alright young man?" A voice asked, prompting Omnini to wake up.

"Who are you…?" The black and red tadpole asked, with a bit of a sickly tone to his voice.

"I'm…Er, Officer Sododo. This is my partner, whose name will be kept for the sake of conversation." A Navy blue individual in an officer's replied. It appears to be a tadpole with navy blue skin as stated before but with black pupils.

"You…look a little small to be an officer." Omnini responded, with the navy blue Keornian giving a bit of an angry vein.

"Alright, that's enough." The other officer said. This one is a bit different- he looked similar to Kuroro in appearance- no tail, smaller white area- only difference is that he's brown in color with a paler shade for eye color the same style as 'Sododo', with an officer's hat. "What's your name son? And why do you have a baby in your arms?" The older officer asked.

"I-I'm Omnini." The boy responded. "This is my baby sister, Omimi. And before you ask, we don't have a home… at least, not anymore."

"What happened to ya, kid?" The older officer asked. "Parents gone? Kidnapping victims? Run away from home?"

"Our parents were killed by an odd monster." Omnini said before giving a loud cough, although thankfully it wasn't enough to wake up the sleeping infant. "We ran away from home in order to escape it, but we never been to the city before."

"We'll help you out there, kid." Sododo said as he picked him up and for the other officer to be handed the baby. "Officer, should we bring them back?"

"Well, I dunno- I don't know what kind of monster he seen." The brown Keronian commented. "But we should take them in anyways- just in case."

"It looks the boy here happens to be having the case of a cold… or at least a sore throat. I got something for him." Sododo said as he took out a Lemon candy and popped it into the black and red tadpole's mouth. "There we go. Don't spit it out."

"Th-thank you…" Omnini said, sounding a touch better.

**Orphanage: Lobby**

'_It was just a day after that we were brought to an Orphanage. But as luck might have it…it was with someone familiar._' The present Omnini narrated. '_We found the officer's name turned out to be Ryoyo._'

Omnini was in the inside as he walked in with Officer 'Ryoyo' following behind him. As he did one of the staff members walked forward as he admitted, "Ah, hello! Are you here to adopt?"

"Sorry but not today- I'm actually here to deliver two new heads." Ryoyo responded. "This black and red child is Omnini- and the infant in my arms is his baby sister, Omimi- I found these two wondering the streets. Their parents were attacked and most likely…well, something awful happened."

"My word…" The employee said, sounding surprised and saddened. "Don't worry good sir- we'll take good care of them. But I must ask; are those markings-"

"Painted on- something from one of those odd jungle cultures you see on Keron from the jungle. I tried to scrub 'em off but them markings are stuck there good." The officer said. "But I think he doesn't mind it- but…try not to deter parents to the subject of the markings."

"Will do." The employee nodded. "Thanks again."

"Hey, next time I come here I might just adopt a kid myself." Ryoyo said with a smirk. "When I do, I hope you have wonderful choices."

"We'll give it our best. See you!" The Employee said as the Officer left. When he did, he sniffed the air. "…Alright, I better give Omimi a change. You there- Omnini, right?"

"Um…yes?" The black and red tadpole responded.

"While I change your little sister, why not get to know everyone around here?" The Orphanage employee asked. "The Playroom's down the hall to your left."

"Umm…okay." Omnini replied, reluctant.

"…Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a new family soon. I promise. Just be careful- and always mind the rules."

"But, I don't know how to read by myself yet!" Omnini responded, looking nervous.

"Don't worry- as long as you don't see the ladies wearing white clothes hovering over you when you did something, you're not in trouble…yet." The employee said. "Just be good!"

The young Omnini gave a couple of blinks as his little sister was being carried away, seeing she looked quite saddened before he looked to the hallway where he was directed to. He was soon walking down the halls. Meanwhile a familiar silhouette appeared behind him with the same familiar female voice as before. "Huh…I didn't expect to see you down here." The voice said sounding like the certainfemale from before.

The black and red tadpole looked instantly nervous before immediately turned around to the source of the voice- who turned out to be none other than Akaka- the one from his previous flashback before the attack! "A-Akaka?!" The boy exclaimed. "Wh-what are you doing here?!"

"This is the Orphanium I got sent to now that my dad's gone." Akaka said flat out. "But what about you? Why are you here?"

Omnini gave a silent gasp he then gave a bit of a look before looking away. "Er, they…we stopped by to say hi, that's all!"

The apple red keronian looked at the other's eyes with a bit of a look before she gave a gasp of her own. She then turned around to hide a smile from the other's face. "Now THAT's karma. Something killed MY dad, and then something kills YOUR dad, and ended up getting your mom too as bonus." The girl said as she turns around, holding the smile still. "Justice was served after all."

The tadpole gave a bit of a look and said, "Okay, first off, how did you know what I was thinking, and second, that's why you're happy? You're glad that my parents are dead?" He looked angered upon hearing that. "That's just plain cruel!"

"What's cruel about it? I'm glad that my dad's murderer was killed, so he can rest easy now." Akaka said. "Like I could do anything at my age…but that's enough out of me, shorty."

"What?!" Omnini said with a comedic angry look on his face as –Pint-sized Alchemist- starts playing in the background. "I am not short, I'm just average sized for my age! And why would you say that?"

The red female gave a cheeky look on her face before putting her hand the other tadpole's head. "In case you're wondering, according to my dad before he died, I happen to be taller than most keronians my age group, and I'm only five years old!" She gloated. "And meanwhile you're a shrimpy six year old!"

Meanwhile the older tadpole looked annoyed, as his height and Akaka's height is compared- She is indeed taller- by an inch. Omnini immediately looked steamed upon hearing this with steam starting to come out of his imaginary ears. Around the corner a couple of the supervisors of the children looked around the corner with the black and red tadpole still blowing steam until he could've breathed fire out of his mouth. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN, YOU WITCH!" He screamed before a couple members of the Orphanage's staff appeared out of nowhere like ninja and picked him up on the arms.

"Excuse me young man, but who are you?" One of the Orphanage employees asked with an intrigued look with a female voice.

"O-o…Omnini, ma'am." Omnini replied with his head down, knowing that he is indeed in trouble. "I-I'm new here…"

"We'll have you know that have rules, young man- even though we're not sure if you're able to read yet. No loud noises or yelling, no name calling, and no letting your temper go out of hand. You already broke three of the rules young man, so now we're going to teach you some discipline." The other employee said with a stern look and an older female voice. All could Omnini say, with a scared look as he rose his head, is "Oh no…"

The two carry Omnini off towards a room with Omnini still giving a scared look. Akaka gives a cheeky look as she said, "Have fun being scolded, shorty!" The music ends as she waves with a hanky in hand.

However, the staff members looked to the apple red tadpole with a stern look before she flinched herself. "And as for you…no bullying, and no name calling. You're in need for discipline yourself, young lady."

"…Crap." Akaka blatantly said before one the heads grabbed her arm before getting a bar of soap stuffed into her mouth. Gargling noises were heard from mouth as she tried to spit out soap forming before Omnini tried to hide a giggle.

**Present: Winged Star Ship: Omnini and Omimi's room**

"I gotta admit- seeing soap get stuffed into Akaka's mouth was somewhat humorous seeing as Akaka said something bad she wasn't supposed to." Omnini responded while snickering. "The both of us get into trouble every now and then over the next two weeks we get into teasing each other- and I also developed my…reaction whenever I get called small. You see, whenever I get called to something referring to my height (which is normal for Keronians at that point of time) I would ballistic against them. Not only that- my temper was sort of…high strung."

"Oh wow," Was all could Pururu say with a pleasantly surprised expression. "I didn't actually think that she'd be THAT mean to you in all honesty. And to think a bad experience like that would make some boys be afraid of girls."

Omnini then said while looking exhausted, "Believe me, she'd try to pummel me to submission when we first met…or at least until she started to bawl her eyes out."

"What do you mean by that?" The Lilac nurse asks.

Omnini gave an informative explanation and overall discussion about what had occurred- The time around when he discovers Omimi was going to be born and hatched soon, the incident with Akaka, the and terror in the night. He explains that those occurred in that particular order before what he explained. "Yeah… I got a rough childhood- especially when I was 5 and 6." Omnini said. "Unfortunately, the next couple of weeks, I was referred to as shorty with every encounter, and every time, I reacted badly and got disciplined- like I mentioned before."

"Sheesh!" The medic expressively said while looking disgusted and saddened. "And I thought the way I treated you recently was a bit awful, but after hearing everything that you suffered through from your point of view, I would like to say that I truly feel sorry for you…and you definitely made it out a bit of a bad experience. But it sounded to me that you actually got to be good friends with her."

"Mhm. Annnd as a result, anyone who refers to my stature or temper after our time of the orphanage, is gonna get slugged and/or hit by an energy attack." The black and red tadpole replied plain and simple.

"Oh, right…by the way, when, why, and how come did you leave the orphanage?" Pururu asked.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked that." Omnini answered. "As I probably said, after the 2 weeks, things start to take a turn for the worse…"

**Past: Keron: Orphanage (9 years ago)**

Omnini was playing by himself with some bigger blocks when one of the employees came up to him.

"Excuse me, Omnini?" One the keron politely said to the boy to catch his attention. "Can you please follow me? I'm afraid we have a bit of a situation on our hands."

"Oooh…please tell me I didn't do anything wrong again!" Omnini said with a scared look.

"Don't worry, sweetie, you're not in trouble. In fact you've done good since we tried to distance you from Akaka. But I'm afraid it's not that." The orphanage keronian said. "It's your sister, Omimi."

"OMIMI?!" The young tadpole exclaimed with a startled look.

**Orphanage: Nursery**

The baby ivory tadpole looked to be sweating while shaking a bit while tossing and turning. She looked to be trying to get the blanket off herself while looking sick. Omnini and the staff member who told him of what's going on came in, but Omnini quickly ran to the crib she was in. "Omimi!" The older brother called out looking worried.

"My goodness, I didn't think it would get worse…" The Orphanage member said while trying to comfort the young boy. "I'm gonna go get the head. You stay here and try to see if you can help your sister, Omnini."

"What do you think I wanted to do! Omimi wouldn't want anyone to feed her but me!" Omnini replied with a determined look before the staff member heads off to the hallway. The present day Omnini narrated with '_Of course, I was right- Omimi wouldn't let anyone else feed her but me…so I had to. I learned a lot on caretaking an infant during the two weeks so you can say that I can babysit but…a bit TOO young.'_

A little while later, the main head of the Orphanage came in to see Omnini trying to help his little sister, and looked to be just finished changing her diaper. "Omnini, please settle down." The head said to the younger tadpole child with a calm male voice. "I understand that your sister is important to you, but if you want to help her, please let a qualified professional help."

"Yes, ma- I mean, sir. Sorry- I was so used to the seeing the disciplinary women I guess I made a mistake." The black and red tadpole said before setting her down in the crib. "I tried to do everything I could- feed her, burped her, I even changed her diaper! She's still sweaty, shaky, and even started to feel clammy, although it is lessened a tiny bit."

"Oh dear… if I don't know any better…Omimi was quite difficult to feed but only when you were around she could feed." The head said again. "And recently, you came down with a cold and by then Omimi didn't get enough to eat nor the necessary nutrients, so it could be possible that she developed Hypoglycemia."

"Hypo…hippo…er, hypoglycemia? What's that?" Omnini asked with a worried look.

"A medical condition when someone has…well, 'under-sweet blood'." The Orphanage head described. "Unless Omimi starts eating more, or we have the necessary treatment or appropriate food, Omimi's condition will continue to get worse, eventually leading her to pass away..."

"P-pass away…?!" The black and red tadpole said while looking terrified. ("_Does she mean… dying…? No…not again…first mom and dad…now my little sister…!")_

Akaka was peering into the room when she heard the situation to see the young two colored tadpole looking terrified. Now you would think that she would make a comment to herself that it was even more karma working with her, but after looking at his predicament…she actually looked sorry for Omnini. She knew she was being rough on him, but seriously, for all she knows, the older kid only has her little sister left, and if he loses his only family left for all he knew...all she could think if something like that were to happen, it would be incredibly difficult to get over it, especially for someone his age. She still haven't got over her father's death herself to be honest, but…he lost more than she did and was going to lose even more. ("_There's gotta be something I could do for the guy, but what…?_") She said to herself.

"Can't you do anything for her?" Omnini pleaded. "Get a doctor, have her eat more, anything?"

"I'm sorry, Omnini…" The head said, trying to comfort the boy. "But without the needed funds or a nearby doctor, you'd be the last one of your family left eventually…"

'_Well…this is just great, right?_' Omnini narrated. '_That is something the young never wanted to hear- especially in my condition. My only little sister, who's only a baby, was going to die of a low blood glucose. For all I know, I'm going to be all alone in this universe with no home, no family, and possibly going to be taunted for the rest of my life. It's official- this day and the day my parents died were the worse days of my life._' All could the younger Omnini do was shed a few tears and give a heavy, depressed sigh.

But back with Akaka…she just got her much needed inspiration to help her target.

**Bedroom (Orphanage)**

Omnini was seen asleep in his bed before Akaka appears near the side. "Shorty." She said in an attempt to nudge the older tadpole awake with words. "Shooooooooorty."She then gives sigh and then got an idea. She then said, very quickly, "Keronianassmallasapekoponianmousesayswhat?"

The tadpole looked to give an annoyed sigh as he slightly opens his eyes. "Not in the mood, Akaka…" Omnini said as he wakens up with a grumpy look on his face.

"Wake up, sleepy head." The apple red Keronian said with room darkened to help with people in the dark. "C'mon, wake up. We need you to wake up immediately, we gotta get you somewhere."

Omnini looked suspicious of what the rouge tadpole said, and replied, "Oh no, if this is a roast, I want NOTHING to do with it."

"It's not a roast, you dummy! I'm helping you and Omimi leave!" The annoyed girl said.  
But her expression turned to a bit of a guilty look as she continued with, "Look, I…I got nosy and heard about your predicament with your little sister. I…I felt sorry about your situation, and now… I wanted to help you."

"Omni… How do I know that's a load of lies?" The black and red tadpole replied with an annoyed look. "You kept taunting me about my size. Why should I believe you are helping me and my sister?"

"Do you WANT Omimi to die?" Akaka flatly said. "C'mon shorty, you know better than that. Besides, this might be your only chance to help your sister!"

Omnini gave a bit of a stubborn look as he looked away. But he did take the apple red keronian's words into consideration- he needed to find a doctor for Omimi. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he gives a defeated sigh before saying, "Okay…just this once, I'll go with you. But just for the record, STOP CALLING ME SMALL."

"Good. The head and staff should be asleep by now, so let's sneak into the nursery, grab Omimi, and be stealthy about getting out." The girl said to the older one.

"But how are we going to get into the nursery without making a sound? In case you're wondering, you're wearing armor on your leg and I'm sure it isn't made for sneaking." The black skinned red marked tadpole replied, regarding the metal-covered limb.

"Armor?" Akaka replied with confusion before looking down to her ruby colored left leg as –Far East Suite ~Pizzicato~- starts playing. "That isn't armor." She proves by twisting her leg a bit and removing the entire metal part of her leg, showing that everything starting from below the knee was actually a machine. Omnini looked to of fallen to his bottom as he gave a bit of a surprised expression. "What? Never seen a real working prosthetic limb before?"

"N-no…" Omnini replied stiffy while shaking off his shocked look. "I never even saw something like that before at all. I always thought that was armor you were wearing."

"You don't get out much, do you?" The red female replied. "But you're right- it would cause a bit of a noise." Before she tried to take a bit of a hop, she stumbled onto the ground. "Although that fall I took would definitely hurt our chances."

**At the hallways of the Orphanage…**

Omnini is seen sneaking in the hallways while carrying the red tadpole's leg with the owner of the leg following closely behind. "What happened to your leg anyway?" The older of the two asked quietly.

"…Long story. All I could say is that I lost it when I was 3 years old. On my 4th birthday, my dad got me my leg you see here." Akaka replied. "Although he was a scientist, he managed to know some engineer and doctor training, and got me through the surgery. But he did a bit of a…shoddy job with my leg. It was missing a tiny bit of parts but it worked quite effectively to some extent. I had to learn how to walk again and get used to it, and when you're around toddler's age or something, it would a nightmare to get through. But guess what?" She then gave a triumphant look.

"You made it through? Whoa, you're tougher than you look…" The tadpole said, a little awestruck.

**Orphanage: Nursery (night)**

Upon entering it, a couple of cribs were seen with some light snoring. Omnini turned his attention to the crib with Omimi's name on it and looked down to the slightly pale baby and picked her up. But when he did, he looked around and seen Akaka going into a cupboard and grabbing out a couple jars of baby food as well as a backpack. "Is this everything?" The boy asked.

"Yep. Now you gotta do is hand back my leg and we'll head down the stairs and out the door, but real quiet like." The rouge female said. The older tadpole hands the other one's metal leg in which she reattaches back in place. She gave a bit of a in pain look and small groan upon reinserting it and gives a bit of a quick breaths before saying, "I'm okay…let's get going."

Upon entering it, a couple of cribs were seen with some light snoring. Omnini turned his attention to the crib with Omimi's name on it and looked down to the slightly pale baby and picked her up. But when he did, he looked around and seen Akaka going into a cupboard and grabbing out a couple jars of baby food as well as a backpack. "Is this everything?" The boy asked.

"Yep. Now you gotta do is hand back my leg and we'll head down the stairs and out the door, but real quiet like." The rouge female said. The older tadpole hands the other one's metal leg in which she reattaches back in place. She gave a bit of a in pain look and small groan upon reinserting it and gives a bit of a quick breaths before saying,  
"I'm okay…let's get going." He then notices the nursery and entered it with Akaka. Upon entering it, a couple of cribs were seen with some light snoring. Omnini turned his attention to the crib with Omimi's name on it and looked down to the slightly pale baby and picked her up. But when he did, he looked around and seen Akaka going into a cupboard and grabbing out a couple jars of baby food as well as a backpack. "Is this everything?" The boy asked.

"Yep. Now you gotta do is hand back my leg and we'll head down the stairs and out the door, but real quiet like." The rouge female said. The older tadpole hands the other one's metal leg in which she reattaches back in place. She gave a bit of a in pain look and small groan upon reinserting it and gives a bit of a quick breaths before saying, "I'm okay…let's get going."

**Later… Outside of the Orphanage**

Omnini is seen carefully carrying the sick baby Omimi while following the keronian with the mechanical leg. They made it outside of the gate to show a bit of a neatly lit location. "Okay, so you woke me up, got Omimi prepared for our trip and got us outside. What's the point of this?" He asked.

Akaka puts the Backpack on the older tadpole, then pointed towards a bunch of distant buildings. "You'll see a hospital if you go down this way. Go- Get Omimi down there and get your baby sister fixed up." She suggested. "It's gonna be a long trip, so I took the liberty of giving you at least a day's worth of food.

"Okay, why are you helping me?" The (Mainly) black tadpole asked. "Are you secretly crushing on me?"

The red tadpole slightly gave a bit of a blush and responded, "No! I told you, I was trying to help you, and maybe show you that I'm…not totally heartless. But if you tell anyone I'm being nice to you of all things, I'll continue that beatdown I tried to give you, and this time I won't miss."

Omnini looked to of gulped before replying, "Alright. Thanks, Akaka. But if I find out that way was a fake, you're gonna hear it from me!" He then looked to his baby sister and nodded before running off to the direction of where the red child pointed.

**Present: Winged Star Ship: Omnini and Omimi's room**

"If I don't know any better, brother, while she claimed she doesn't has a crush on you, maybe it's the other way around!" Omimi said while giggling. "They say people who tease people show that they like them!"

"No, she doesn't! She just helped me, nothing more than that!" Omnini said while looking embarrassed. "Ooooh… if you two are gonna have your laugh, then go get Dororo! The next one will need him to explain as I don't have much of a memory for it."

Both Omimi and Pururu gave a bit of a giggle to that reaction, although trying to contain it. But although attempting to contain the giggle, Omimi leaves the room to acquire the ninja's presence.

**Author's note: This is a crack pairing- Omnini and Akaka, not a true pairing.**

**Meanwhile, back at Olympus Coliseum…**

"Okay, okay, NOW I get it. So basically, that trick allows them to not only recover their wounds until it returns to normal, but has a form of stop watch effect that stops aging when the soul is having an out of body experience, until a soul enters the body of the state. Not only that, but there's a tough barrier protects them, but not unbreakable, so in short, they got protection when they go into their out of body experience. Okay, so this whole time, they were scoff-free…" The man in the throne said, taking in what the Keronian explained. "I think anyway."

"Even gods (Like you) aren't perfect, Hades." Suhaha replied. "But you are gonna release them, are you?"

"Well, issues cleared up and aside, yeah, but are you going to take them?" 'Hades' replied. "I mean, you just spent the last little while explaining the white and red one's power and where it came from, when you could've spent your time talking to those two. I mean you bored me with these extra details and I say who needs them, but if I can guess, those things are necessary."

"Correct, so may I speak to them?" The elder replied.

"Yeesh… well, I got nothing else to do except send another one of my goons- I mean titans- to take on 'Wonder-blunder' today, so yeah." The 'god' replied. A green swirling vortex appears on the map-like table as it starts to enlarge until it's open. The man stood up to show the appearance of the man- As described earlier, he has blue skin with the long thin fingers with claw-like nails, but it appears that he has yellow eyes with black pupils, blue flaming 'hair' on the top of his head, very sharp teeth with a black mouth with a long and thin face. The chin looks to of jutted out abruptly. He wears a dark grey shirt underneath a black toga, with a small skull pin located on his right shoulder to hold up the toga. His feet is not visible at all, due to the length of the robes. He looked to of summon a couple of fireballs in his hands before hurling them into the vortex. They explode, causing grey smoke to appear, but the smoke turns into white and black smoke, with the white smoke hiding traces of red in it. "If you need me, I'm gotta wake up the Lava Titan." The blue skinned individual replied before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The older Keronian looks to the smoke as the smoke reveals Shiroro and Kuroro's bodies, which were awake. Shiroro gave a startled look upon seeing the (Mostly) black and white Keronian and said, "S-Suhaha?! What in Keron's name are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you some form of hope to hold onto." Suhaha replied.

"Hope? Our children would've been dead by now if that creature discovered and devoured them." Kuroro said with a depressed tone and sad look. "What kind of hope you would give to us?"

"This." The elder Keronian said simply before to of presented images of Omnini and Omimi at their current age. "Your children are still alive."

"WHAT?!" Both parents exclaimed with surprised expressions before taking the image of both of their children. Shiroro looked absolutely amazed- so much that her eyes are widened as she started to shed tears but with a smile. Kuroro did the same thing, only quickly wiping the tears away.

"Were you the ones who took care of them, Suhaha?" The black Keronian asked the older one.

"No, but I did offer a tiny bit of a guidance." Suhaha replied. "You should be proud- they became fine individuals, even without your guidance."

"No… We were away for too long." Shiroro replied as –Distant Sea- (from LAST RANKER) starts playing in the background. "We could've done something, but we couldn't. Hades had us trapped down here and we lost hope that our children could've survived. We…assumed the worse has happened. We thought we were terrible parents…"

"But they did survive." Kuroro said. "Now we have another chance to raise our children again. Now we can be the parents Omimi and Omnini need. We have Suhaha to thank for it. We have your-"

Shiroro looked angered when her husband mentioned the elder's name and interrupted him by saying, "Don't say it… I would never consider him family…not after what he did to mother."

"Shiroro… You were always a stubborn ox about never allowing me a chance to explain things to you." The elder replied with an annoyed sigh as the music fades out. "But that stubbornness is also what landed you here as well as you haven't completing the Traditional Elemental Ascending Manditory for your energy powers."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're saying it's my own fault that we're down here, AND not being able to complete the T.E.A.M. ceremony?" The Ivory and rouge tadpole replied with an angry look. "How is it my own fault that we ended up in a fight we got ambushed for, and not completed our family's traditional energy thing!"

Both of the two were arguing with each other, with Kuroro watching on. The younger of the two grown-up black keronians started to look peeved until he said in a loud voice, "WILL YOU TWO STOP HAVING A FIGHT AT THIS MOMENT! WERE YOU HERE TO TELL US SOMETHING OR WHAT?!"

The two paused at this moment and looked at the other keronian in confusion. "Oh, right…" Suhaha acknowledged, completely thrown off by the younger black Keronian's outburst. "anyway, yeah, I'm also here to help with your elemental ascending ceremony that you two were supposed to of attained when you completed basic training." The major said before looking to his daughter. "But you utterly ignored it when you were dating Kuroro."

"Well, EXCUSE me." Shiroro replied. "Well my husband is good person and after that incident, I'd rather stay with him than you."

The elder just sighed before saying, "Let's begin immediately. The sooner we do this, the better." The older Keronian places his separate hands on the foreheads of both Keronians and starts to expel his white and black energies as –Beyond This World of Woe- (From LAST RANKER) starts playing. The two looked to be glowing before the white and black energies begin to encase the two into a form of energy shell- starting from the head and ending at the feet. Soon, the two were left in shells of white and black energies. "Listen to me, both of you- seeing as the usual…conflicts that occur between me and Shiroro, I will not be the one to rescue the both of you as we both still have issues. Your children and the friends they made will be your liberators. I had someone lead them to you, and now only it's your turn to lead them to you two directly."

The shells begin to crack as the one Shiroro was encased in begins to expel light and it dissolves into light, revealing Shiroro, but looking a bit…different. Her white skin has now taken on a bluish tint, and the markings on her face were different as well- three red markings were underneath each her eyes, as well as one red marking above her eye aiming towards the symbol. Her red stomach markings near her symbol are absent. She gave a curious look to herself as she said, "I actually forgot the ascending ceremony changes our appearances… What if Omnini and Omimi can't recognize us?"

The other shell begins to expel darkness and the just like the other one, it dissolves to reveal Kuroro, but instead of dissolving into light, it becomes puddles of darkness as it vanishes. Nothing looks different for Kuroro except for his main skin color is now a lighter shade of his usual black. "I wouldn't be too sure of that Shiroro. Except the lighter skin, I'm not that different." The husband replied to his wife after checking himself over.

"You two carry the elements of light and darkness with you." Suhaha said to his children. "Shiroro, you carry the light element within you, just as I had when I first awakened. Your light will help protect those you hold those within yourself dear, and help recover wounds of your allies, but may come to harm to allies who reside or are close to the darkness, like Kuroro. Kuroro, you carry the element of darkness within you. Your darkness allows you to hide within your own shadow and even emerge from the ground. You also carry a strong fire within you, enabling you to attack with a fire that temporarily blinds your targets. While normally darkness would carry the same effect as light except for the opposite target, your kind personality and honor allows you to use it without harming your wife or allies."

"Thanks, Suhaha." Kuroro said with a smile.

Shiroro turns away from her father, but turns her head towards him slightly. "I only say thank you for helping me and Kuroro find our lost hope and for giving us a fighting chance. But I still hold that grudge about what you did to mother. And unless you have solid proof you have a reason for doing such a thing, I'm not going to let it go." She said with an angry tone.

"…Sheesh. You're still as stubborn as you ever were." Suhaha replied before he walks off with the music fading out. "One last thing- you were not supposed to be down here to begin with as I explained the situation of your power to Hades. If you want to take out your aggression about being separated from Omnini and Omimi, take it out on Hades." He disappears but leaving behind a trail of dust that was heading towards the stairs.

The daughter of the major's eyes was left blank with her jaw hanging as was Kuroro as well. The now bluish white and red tadpole's right eye twitched before she started to glow with a white energy aura. She then screamed, "WHY THAT FLAME HEADED…"

**Orbit of Olympus Coliseum**

"DONKEEEEEEEY!" Shiroro's scream was heard from all the way there.

And apparently, Kuroro's voice too was heard as well as he said, "Ow, my ear!"

**Author's note: Donkey is the correct term for the creature. Figure out the other name and you'll figure out what Shiroro used as an insult to Hades. : D**

**Winged Star Ship: Omnini and Omimi's room**

Omimi comes back into the room with Dororo behind her. "So you were explaining your own past to Omimi before you met me, correct?" Dororo asked. "And you would need my help to fulfill the remaining holes in the past, de gozaru?"

Omnini nodded in agreement. "Yep. It was the evening of the day after I left the Orphanage with Omimi."

**Past: Keron; Star Street (9 years ago)**

'_Ah, yes. Now that I remember it, you managed to get a long ways from the Orphanage and onto the streets of Keroro-kun's home._' Dororo narrated. '_However, you at the point you could drop from exhaustion too, de gozaru._'

Just like Dororo described, Omnini is exhausted as he seen carrying his baby sister, who still looked ill. "I need to…take a break…and find a place to hide… if I don't, I'll wind up…back at where we started… hang in there, please Omimi…" the black and red tadpole struggled to say as he looked be to stumbling.

Meanwhile Dororo looked to of emerged from a mushroom-shaped house. On the 'cap' of the mushroom house, several windows are seen, with a door seen on the stem-like base of the house with a yellow star on the blue door leading inside from steps. His appearance is actually identical from his appearance 10 years ago- The silver grey keronian hat and the gas mask are in place of his usual clothes and his ninja sword is absent. He does wear a band around his left wrist. He only walked a couple of steps down before noticing the younger tadpoles. "Huh? What's going on down there?" He said to himself, although aloud.

The older sibling looked to of finally stopped his walking before to of fallen over to his back. The ninja looked surprised upon seeing the two before heading the stairs and running up to him. He nudged the fallen tadpole as he opens his eyes and looked towards the ninja. "Please…help us…at least… help the baby…she's my…sister…" The brother pleaded before he looked to of fallen asleep.

"Oi, Zeroro!" Keroro called out as he opened the window from the second floor to see what's happening. "Is there something- Gero?!" He sees the assassin down to the ground to see the tadpoles. He quickly climbs out the window and jumps out to land on the ground as he ran up to the other adult. "What's going on here, de arimasu?" he asked.

"Keroro-kun, I just came outside when I saw this young child carrying a baby collapse." Zeroro replied to his friend. "The baby looked sick so I assumed the other one looked to be taking it to a doctor."

"Gero… " The Sergeant croaked. "They must've come a real long way- If they've come from the Orphanage, the nearest doctor wouldn't be available for at least a couple of Pekoponian kilometers, or even miles. No wonder that black one collapsed, de arimasu!"

"We need to find someone to help take care of them." The Assassin replied to the Sergeant. "What about your parents, Leader?"

"Gero!?" Keroro croaked on response. "N-not me! How can I be sure that my parents would go for it? And besides, how can you assume that they're orphans, de arimasu?"

"I heard the young one carrying the baby say to help him, and especially his baby sister." Zeroro (Dororo) replied to the leader. "When do you usually see children plead for something important? And where do you think his parents are located? Would they allow a child to traverse a long distance to help their baby daughter unless something had happened to them?"

"Um…good point." The green Keronian answered. "But we can't keep them at my place. What about Giroro's home?"

"I believe he might end up rejecting that though, Keroro-kun." Dororo replied.

"Ah, right." Keroro agreed. "But what CAN we do? Can't your mother take care of them, Zeroro?"

"Be reasonable, leader. You know that I am from a large family and Mother normally takes care of my younger siblings. I don't want to those two and her to burden each other." The ninja said while shaking his arms to stop anymore suggestions from the Sergeant while giving a sweat drop. "Besides, we can't ask Atlanta-dono; she has the same situation as mine, only she is a family of nine- Atlanta's parents, herself, and her six younger siblings."

"Hah…" The Leader of the Platoon sighed. "Well, you're the best candidate for this, de arimasu. Besides, you can figure out what happened to them using your Assassin Magic, right Zeroro?"

"…I suppose that IS true…" Zeroro responded while crossing his arms. "Very well. I refuse to leave those two behind anyway. But I will need some help carrying them. Can you handle carrying the black one? I'll handle carrying the baby."

"Fine with me, de arimasu!" Keroro said as he carefully picks up the sleeping black and red tadpole while Dororo picks up baby Omimi. "Gero? A black star with wings?" The sergeant said while looking at the belly symbol. "What kind of kid has that for a symbol, de arimasu?"

"This one also has a star with wings, but white in color." The future ninja said. "Do you believe this these children could mean something with stars or even… something else?"

"Naaaaaw, I'm sure it's just for looks, de arimasu."

But as the two left…two distant shadows were seen watching.

**Dororo's home: Interior; Sibling's room**

The black and red tadpole was seen resting in a bed when he came to. He blinks and looked around. "Are you awake, little one?" A new voice asked, sounding like an older female.

"Uh?" Omnini quickly grunted.

The young tadpole looks towards the entrance to the room. A new Keronian is seen- It was a blue skinned adult Keronian wearing a light blue dress with a yellow four-pointed star shuriken symbol on it. It also has a swim cap like hat with a bun in the hat to make it look like hair with a red four-star shuriken symbol on it. She does have the exact same eyes. She's also wearing a medical mask as well. "Oh! You are awake! Thank goodness!" The new Keronian said, making it the sound of the voice. "I was worried when you were brought home by Zeroro and his friend."

"W-wait- so I'm in a house right now?" The younger Keronian asked. "What about my sister?! Where is she!?"

"She's over there young man." The lady said while pointing towards the other part of the room towards a crib. The older brother of the baby looks towards the crib and gets out of bed to examine it- The lady was indeed telling the truth- Omimi is there, and she appears to be in better condition! She gave a cheerful giggle to her brother with Omnini giving a bit of a startled look. "My son, Zeroro helped fed the young girl. She was a bit difficult, but we got her to eat and she appears to be getting better a little bit." The older Keronian continued.

"S-so she's okay for now?" Omnini replied with a relieved look as –Eternal Moments- starts playing in the background. The motherly figure gave a cheerful look with her eyes and nodded. The young boy gave a relieved look as he topples to his bottom but without getting his tail crushed by accident. "Thank goodness… I thought I was really going to lose Omimi…"

"Omimi? Is that the baby's name?" Dororo replied as he entered the room. "And I see you're awake now, too."

"Yeah, it is. I'm Omnini, her older brother." The young boy said as he introduced himself. He carefully reached into the crib and pulls out his little sister. "And this is Omimi, my little sister." The younger sister replied by saying, "Bwi!"

"It's a pleasure and honor to meet you, Omnini and Omimi." Zeroro replied with a cheerful look while pointing towards himself, then the other adult. "My name is Zeroro, a Private 2nd class in the Keron army. And this is my mother."

"Hello there, dears." Dororo's mother replied while giving a curtsey with her dress.

"Umm… Are you guys going to take us back to the Orphanage?" Omnini asked, looking a bit nervous. "We came from all the way down there to try to get a doctor for Omimi. The Orphanage head said that Omimi came down with… hypo…hypo…er, hypoclycema or something? It's supposed to be a medical term for low blood glucose or something."

"Good heavens, you came a long way just to get a doctor for your little sister for that condition?" Dororo's mother said, giving a quick overall review of what she heard. "You certainly came a long way! But by now, the doctor's office would be closed."

"Awww man!" The black and red child replied while looking disappointed. "Now what am I gonna do?"

"If I can interrupt for a moment?" Dororo politely asked. "Even if you do manage to get the Hospital, you would need to be accompanied by an adult or parent."

Omnini dropped his jaw on reaction to that and said, "I didn't even think of that… Well this is just great. Now what am I supposed to do? If Omimi's condition starts to get worse, then who do we call?"

"I believe I know someone…" The assassin replied while rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I know we can call on her when the time comes."

"Bwi?" Omimi cooed with confusion.

"You know someone!?" Omnini exclaimed with happiness. "Th-that's great! I mean that's really great! Thank you!"

Both the ninja and his mother gave cheerful laughter to that before a growl was heard and he a startled look. "I believe you may be hungry." The mother said. "You didn't have anything to eat at all today, did you?"

"Barely ma'am…" The young boy said looking famished as the music ends. "eheheh…But I don't want to be a burden, and we ARE orphans."

"Oh… well, I don't think adoption would be a good idea for you two…" The mother said, but then obtained an idea. "but we CAN give a bit of a board to you two until you can find homes on your own. We'll even pay for your education if need be."

"As I said, I don't want to be a burden." Omnini said while shaking his hands in a comedic fashion. "Honestly!"

"Bwiii!" Omimi cooed but while giving a bit of a pouty look at her brother.

"…Awwww, fine…I think Omimi is insisting anyway." The older brother replied as the music fades out.

'_On Omimi's insistence, that's how we ended up at Dororo's home. Both Zeroro- Dororo I mean- and his mother gave us a second chance to continue our lives. Those two, the rest of their family, then everyone else we came to know- they became our family and friends. We know that they weren't our real family- but we came to think of them as family from other parents. I know this isn't the correct slang sentence or how it goes, but I want to say it as I think it…how I think it should be- They became our "Sisters and brothers from the other mothers."_'Omnini narrated. '_We tried to keep our family together, safe and sound. And when our siblings are sick, weak, or going through some tough times, we always try to help them through the worst if we can. Just like the time Omimi's sickness became worse._'

**A couple of days later…after being inducted into the home. Playroom**

-Lullaby of Resembool- starts playing in the background as Omnini is seen playing with another keronian. This one looked identical to Zeroro for when was a child (If you remember seeing Zeroro's appearance from the Ventus Flashback chapter), including for symbol and their locations, except for a single difference- the skin color looks like dark shade of blue, like a purplish color. This tadpole is slightly larger than Omnini's size as the child. "You're it!" Omnini said to the tadpole as tags the tadpole and runs in the opposite direction with the older one chases after him.

"No you don't!" The other tadpole said as he chases after him in order to tag him back. He shows with happy, but cheeky look on his face as he chases after him. "Come back here you!"

"Omnini?" Dororo asked as he enters the room with the two stopping their game to look at him as the music ends. "Can I have a moment speak with you?"

"Sure Zeroro!" Omnini said as he waved to the other Keronian off and entered the hallway.

"I see that you made friends with my little brother." The older keronian said to the younger one with a slight cheerful look in his eyes.

"Mhm hm!" The black and red tadpole nodded.

"Good. It's good to see him at least starting to make friends with you…" Dororo replied as his expression changes to a more serious one. "Now for the reason I came to get you; although Omimi's condition was better for over the last two days, I'm afraid it began to worsen again- she just vomited and afterward she became how we found her…"

Omnini suddenly gave a shocked look upon hearing this, with the music coming to an abrupt stop, and said, "Well, please tell me you're going to call your friend here!" He said starting to look worried after shaking off his shocked look.

"Don't worry- It will be handled. I just called her, and she said that she'll be here within the hour." The ninja replied.

"Whoa, that was fast…!" The tadpole admitted with a slight surprised look.

**An Hour and 30 minutes later… at Dororo's Home: Siblings' room**

Omnini, Dororo, and his mother are in the room looking a bit patient. The mother is carrying the sick Omimi, who looked to be burning a fever as she is seen panting. Omnini soon started to look a bit impatient before to say, "When is she coming here!"

"Patience, Omnini." The ninja said. "Although she is running late…"

"Excuse me!" A voice called out, sounding a lot like Pururu.

"Ah, that must be her now." Zeroro said as he walks towards the hallway and down a stairway. "Upstairs, first door to your right!" The future ninja called out.

"Okay, thank you!" The voice replied as the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs approach. A silhouette appeared to look quite similar to Shiroro, except for a notable difference- the flaps are at the side of the head, which cause Omnini to look a bit uncomfortable and looked nervous. The silhouette reveals itself to be none other than Pururu herself! "Hello there!" She said with a cheerful look as she enters while carrying a large bag and setting it down on the side of the room. "I'm so sorry I was late, I was dealing with an bit of an emergency at work.

"Pururu!" Zeroro's mother acknowledged. "It's a pleasure to see you again after so long!"

"Long time, no see, huh?" Pururu replied as she sets down the equipment, including the needle and a bunch of medicine vials. But then she gave a bit of a glance towards Omnini, who was looking at her with a confused expression. "Ah, hello there!" The nurse said as she walks towards him.

"Er…h-hello." Omnini said with a nervous look. "You're the doctor that's going to help my sister?"

"Yes, I am, although technically I'm a nurse." The lilac Keronian replied while going down to his level. "My name is Pururu, a nurse from the hospital in the city. I'm also an old friend Zeroro, as he told me about what happened. And I take it you're Omnini then?"

"Oh, um, yes." Omnini said, looking a bit shy. His sights looked towards the needles on the ground nearby. "Y-you're not going to use needles on her, are you?"

"No, she's too young for these sorts of things." The future medic replied. "Okay, so all she needs is a medicine. Our race is technology advanced including medical technology for cures and such like for Hypoglycemia. I already got something in mind for your sister, Omnini."

"Then why are the needles are out are out then?" The curious tadpole asked.

"You never had a doctor's exam before, right?" Pururu asked the boy. The boy shakes his head on response. "Well we see what's wrong with you through a series of check-ups- reflexes, vision, temperature, and lastly give any necessary shots if you need them."

"Sh-shots?" Omnini parroted with a scared look while sweating.

The nurse approaches the baby Omimi and pours a small dose of orange-yellow liquid into a spoon. The still sick Omimi opens her eyes to see the medical professional offer the liquid to her. The nurse gave a bit of a cheerful look as to assure the baby tadpole that it was okay. She sipped the liquid from the spoon and swallowed it. Although the effects were not immediate, her sweat gradually disappeared and her redness on her face disappears. After the redness disappears, her tired look disappears and she looked more awake. "Bwi?" Omimi cooed, as if she sounded a lot better, like her normal self.

"I-it worked!" Omnini exclaimed excitingly. "Hahaha, it worked! This is awesome! She's practically cured!"

"There you go- good as new!" Pururu replied with a cheerful look. "The medicine I gave her is a mix of Starfruit juice and some natural herbs designed to help with her symptoms from this. Starfruits are a tropical fruit that usually has medicinal qualities for Keronians, as it is used for most medicine bases or so I believe… Anyways, the other herbs should help to promote optimal blood sugar level, but it will be up to you and herself when she grows older about what food will she eat."

"Miss Pururu, you are a Life saver- literally!" The younger tadpole said with a tear in his eye. "Thank you so much for helping Omimi."

"It's no problem, Omnini. It's actually my job to make sure patients are alright." The nurse replied while patting the black and red tadpole's head. "But I think you need to have a physical checkup anyway, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

**A little while later…**

"Okay, so your eyes are great, your reflexes are pretty good, and your temperature is A-OK. But now we gotta give you your necessary shots/injections." Pururu said.

The black and red tadpole looked terrified and parroted, "Injections?"

"It's just a poke, silly. It's nothing painful." The nurse said before the younger tadpole (Omnini) was trying to sneak away. She then called out, with comedic angry look, "Oh no you don't!"

'_Wait a second, I recognize this! This is the time you got your fear of needles amplified, right?_' The present Pururu narrated.

'_Pururu, please don't remind me!_' The older Omnini said. '_I don't want to narrate this next part…_'

'_If you allow me, let me finish explaining this scene for you._' The medic replied as -Cap & Roll- starts playing right after this next line...

"NO, KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME!" The younger Omnini screamed as he tried to escape out of the room but with Pururu holding onto him. "I don't want any needles to poke me ANYWHERE!"

"Oh please hold still- The needle won't hurt at all!" Pururu said with a tone as if to try to calm him down. "It's supposed to be filled with something to make sure the pain is lessened to a point it's like it's not even there."

"I still DON'T WANT IT!" The six year old tadpole exclaimed before getting out of the medic's grip on him. The tadpole lands on part of the needle, causing it to be catapulted into the air, and well…

Outside of the house, Omnini's Screaming voice was heard as (it were an anime) the omomatopoeia for his scream was heard as the music fades out. Back inside…the black and red tadpole had a bandage on his rear as he produces anime tears with the needle near the ground near his leg. "You said that needle wasn't supposed to hurt, but that one does!" He said.

"First off, I didn't know that needle didn't have the requirement as I believe I used it, just forgot to reload it. I brought that one out just in case I need to reload it, but never got the chance to." The Lilac keronian said with a bit of a nervous laugh. "I'm really sorry about that Omnini, that was just a mistake I made."

"I don't want another needle as long as I live! Those things hurt!" The black and red tadpole whined. "Especially in the behind! I will never get another needle as long as I live!" But while Omnini was still giving his reaction, Omimi made her way to her brother by crawling on the floor with her hands and knees. When she got close to her brother, she nuzzled her brother with her head with her brother stopped crying for a moment. She gave a cheerful look to his brother when he looked to her. She then said something…other than her baby talk.

"Bwo…ther!"

**Present: Winged Star Ship; Omnini and Omimi's room**

"That's right…Omimi's first word was Brother!" Pururu said as - -Concerto- Brotherhood- (From FMA Brotherhood) starts playing. "Now I remember!"

"Yeah, me too!" Omnini said as he patted Omimi's head as she may have fallen asleep during the story. "It was also the end our hard time as well. Thanks to you and Dororo we had a real chance to continue life, and to even avenge our parent's deaths as well. But even if I do get on your nerves some days, Pururu, I would never forget the kindness and help you gave Omimi and me. I owe you big time for it- both you and Dororo."

"We were doing what we think what was right, that was all, de gozaru." Dororo replied with a cheerful look with his eyelids closed. But then he opened them with an intrigued look. "But why do you still give Keroro-kun a bit of disrespect from time to time, if I may ask?"

"What can I say? Some days he's just the usual lovable, lazy butt, crafty, greedy, unpredictable, otaku for Gunpla, idiot leader of yours. But some days his idiocy is more apparent so maybe we can shape him up." Omnini said describing Keroro based on what he knows. "And sometimes he can actually surprise us, like what he did earlier to help us catch up with Sora." Both the ninja and nurse gave nervous chuckles on reactions with sweat drops. "Anyways I better get to bed. It's practically late here…"

"That reminds me, Omnini, you still have yet to get that injection shots anyway…" Pururu said before bringing out her needle. "So why not do it right now before you head to bed?"

"Aw COME ON!" Omnini answered loudly before making a break for it with Pururu chasing after him outside of the room and stopping outside.

Dororo gave a bit of laughter to this scene before the ninja stood up, picked up the younger of the tadpole siblings and place her in her own bed and putting the bed spread over her. "They do miss their parents from time to time, but Omnini and Omimi do have family left- people that care enough to help look after them, de gozaru." The blue Keronian said to the lilac individual. "I would've also suggested another friend of mine like Tokoko, but I believe she is busy at the time with helping other Keronian Platoon by training them, de gozaru."

"Hey, do you guys think I should do a verbal recording of what I told?" Omnini asked as he cautiously peer in. "It's that way I don't need to explain what I explained. Maybe it'll be easier to document or something…"

"It would be a good idea, but you should probably get some sleep now then, Omnini. Don't worry about the shots for now, we'll handle it at a more appropriate time." Pururu said before exiting the room with Dororo. "Have a good sleep, Omnini."

"Yeah, good night!" Omnini concurred before jumping in his bed as the last of the adults left the room. The older brother of the two tadpoles left in the room had finally fallen asleep as the music fades out.

**The Next Day; Omnini and Omimi's room**

"…in conclusion, I leave this to those who are curious learn about my own past, as well as my little sister's as well." Omnini said while typing on the computer while an instrumental version of Diver (from NICO touches the walls) plays in the background. He appears to humming, and even scatting along with the song.

"Are you scatting to that song again, brother?" Omimi asked when she heard her brother while wearing her skirt she got from Radiant Garden.

Tentoto giggles under her breathe- she thinks that Omnini and Omimi's bickering is funny. She peers over Omnini's shoulder to see what he is typing. "You own past and your little sister's huh?" She asks.

"Er...Yeah." Omnini said while looking slightly embarrassed. He then looked at Omimi. "Hey, are you wearing that skirt you got from Radiant Garden?" He asked

"Yeah, I am!" Omimi said noddding. "But I was wondering... do you two think I should start wearing a skirt?"

Tentoto narrowed her eyes. She noticed they abruptly changed the conversation. She shrugged it off, but now she was curious as to what their past was. "Yeah, I think a skirt would look lovely on you." She replied half-heartedly. ('_I'll question them later._') She thinks to herself.

"Do you like the idea?" Omnini said. "Then it's up to you then. I have no opinion if you want to wear a skirt or whatever you want to wear... well, mostly no opinion."

Omimi tilted her head and then said, "If you don't mind, then I guess I could try it, but not at the moment. But what are you writing anyways?"

"Oh, right! I got distracted by the skirt for a moment there..." The older brother said. He then faced Tentoto and said, "I'm writing down what I told Omimi last night, when we couldn't sleep- about what happened to both of us and our parents. I'm planning to send it to everyone, so they could know us a bit better if they don't, and as truthfully as possible."

The Ivory tadpole was looking at the page and gave a bit of a giggle and said, "You didn't have to tell about the needle incident and how your fear of needles is amplified."

Tentoto blinked. She assumed they weren't telling her. "Oh, well, then would you mind telling me your past? I tend to be a bit curious." She stifled a laugh at the needle remark. "And to add, a lot of people are afraid of needles." She remarked.

"Well, I'm going to be sending everyone a copy of our past to anyone who was curious. I just finished too." Omnini said. "But now that Omimi pointed out that I didn't need to point out the needle fear, I should quickly-"

"Click!" Omimi said, pressing the mouse key, and sending the about to altered info out.

The black and red tadpole had a surprised look with a slack jaw as he said, "...Oh maaaaann...now everyone's gonna know about my fear of needles!" He then gave a death glare to his little sister. "Just for that, your hide is tanned, little sister!"

"EEP!" The Ivory tadpole squeaked before fleeing with Omnini running after her, leaving the document open.

Tentoto rolled her eyes at the siblings' outburst. She looked around to see if she could see Omnini and Omimi. Both of them were gone, so she sat down on the computer chair. The document was still open, and curiosity finally began getting the better of her. She read the whole thing within the time her friends were chasing each other around, and after reading she gave a bit of a solemn look before admitting to herself, "Wow…" She rearranged the space to make it look like she had never tampered with the computer and shortly she waited for Omnini and Omimi to come back.

Omimi quickly ran back and gave a couple of exhausted gasps. "I think I lost him... Brother hasn't been known to be the fastest..." The tadpole said before finally catching her breath.

The female lance corporal smirked as she said, "Just don't say that to his face."

"Eheheh..." The white tadpole agreed but noticed the document open. "You know, brother sent this to at least everyone he knows and managed to get the number or e-mail of his friends."

The rosy keron blinked and scanned the document again. "I know, I heard- I just don't understand why he didn't tell me right now. What's the point in sending me an e-mail if he can explain it in person right now?" she pointed out.

"There's some people he can't reach sometimes so this is the next best thing!" Omimi said while looking a bit happy, but she seemed to of dimmed her smile a bit. "But... I don't know anyone except for a couple of people, including Tamama, Pururu and Karara..."

"Well I suppose so for long distance, but I'm here right now. Ah well, I'm sure you'll get to know a lot more people. I still barely know Tamama and Pururu." Tentoto said before giving a half-hearted laugh.

"Oh! Well in that case, why not you go talk to him?" The younger of the two tadpoles suggested. "I'm sure he's not busy!" She then starts to push tentoto as she insisted, "C'mon, let's go find brother or Tamama!"

"HUH?! W-wait, I didn't say right now- but only when he's ready!" The Lance corporal said as she tried to go against the tadpole…only just to sigh and let younger of the two push her.

But as she did, Tamama was in the doorway as he said, "Hello-" but bumped into the two before and girl fell bumped into each. Tamama notices the ladybug garbed individual before admitting to a bit of a startle, uhh, hi Tentoto,-senpai…!"

"EEP!" Tentoto said before blushing and fleeing. "Uhh…I'll go find Omnini on my own. S-see you later, Omimi!" The female immediately fled in a random direction before Omimi admitted in her thoughts…

('_She's totally crushing on Tamama._')

**End of Chapter 10  
_**

CHARACTER DATA UPDATED AND ACQUIRED. SCANNING…

SCAN COMPLETE. UPLOADING AND ADDING DATA…

Shiroro  
First appearance: (Unexplained)  
Rank: ?  
Occupation: Mother of Omnini and Omimi, ?, ?  
Owned by: Author

Kuroro  
First Appearance: (Unexplained)  
Rank: ?  
Occupation: Father of Omnini and Omimi, Smithy, ?  
Owned by: Author

Akaka  
First Appearance: (? Unexplained)  
Rank: ?  
Occupation: ?  
Owned by: Author

Hades  
First Appearance: Hercules  
Rank: N/A  
Occupation: Lord of the Underworld

Keroro Report: Land of Dragons Documentation

We landed in the Land of Dragons, which is a representation of a location of Pekopon known to them as China. We landed in the world in order to investigate Sora's whereabouts. In order to blend in, Kururu gave us our Cosplay costumes of our musha forms, including one for Chief Medic Pururu. Omnini and Omimi had already scouted out ahead when that occurred…

Upon arrival, each of us had learned that the world was going through a state of disaster- The Hun army is attacking China and trying to take over it by force. Apparently, the main bulk of the China army defeated every member of the Hun army, except for the leader, Shan-yu, and he called upon a large amount of Heartless… In order to replenish their army, China drafted any soldiers they had left and/or recruit more soldiers through 1 male member of the family. Unfortunately, the Fa family had no other males except the father, so in order to save his father, Fa Mulan headed off to the army under the guise of 'Ping'. We also learned that Sora and the others were in the area as he was there to help Ping get into the army. But they were found out when they completed a battle on the mountain with the supposed defeat the Huns. A man known as Chi-fu, a counselor to the emperor, was full of glee when it was found out, but for everyone else, they lost a powerful bunch of warriors as their spirits looked to be broken.

Meanwhile, Omimi met up with Tentoto, the Botanist whom helped her out of a jam before we mistaken Omimi as one of the enemies. We chased her to the ruins of a village to learn it was the same one Sora been to- as we heard and deduced. Omnini was nowhere to be found so Omimi and Dororo head to the summit while we investigate the caves.

We founded Omnini in the caves but was about to be dragged into a dark portal that opened in the ground. Giroro managed to pull him out, with Omnini really grateful for us saving him. I guess he must've been really spooked… Meanwhile Tamama and Omnini must've been in a conversation when they fell behind a bit.

Meanwhile Omimi and Dororo were fighting a massive swarm of heartless that was part of Shan-yu's army. They seriously were undermanned but then Dororo managed to successfully repel them by awakening the 'Diamond Dust' Command Style and defeating the army alongside Omimi. While they were returning, they saw a radiant light…the light from the Keyblade. We immediately made tracks back to the source, which were the Imperial city, recruiting Tentoto along the way. Upon our arrival, we obtained word that Sora had already left- and before we got a chance to catch up with him, we were discovered by the Emperor, Mulan, and Captain Li Shang as we tried to leave. We told of them of our tale, and they told us what happened. Before we left, they gave a Blizzard and Cure orb, which we distributed to Tentoto. Once we got back to where we started, we were off to the next world.

REPORTS CONCLUSIVE. ACTIVATING STAND BY MODE…

Keromake: Meanwhile, with Kululu…

Kululu is seen typing up his reports for Heartless and Nobodies he encountered so far when an e-mail chime went off. He gave a quick 'Nyo?' before examining the e-mail. The contents were examined…

'_To the Keroro Platoon._

_I had disclosed the location of former Captain Kuroro and former Army Nurse Shiroro. Once you join up with Sora, head towards "Olympus Coliseum". This could be a prime chance to gain new members as well as a much needed reunion with for Private 3__rd__ class Omnini and New Recruit Omimi. We will telegram new contacts as we locate them._

_Please duly note that we are finding new ways for you to obtain help if you need it. Calling on temporary members would also greatly assist as well._

_Good luck on your mission Keroro Platoon- Major Suhaha out.'_

"Hm…I suppose that WOULD be important, if we found Sora that is." The Sergeant Major said to himself. But then he clicked the letter and dragged it over to the Spam/junk file. "But we haven't even met him yet, so until we do, this just nothing but spam. Ku kukukuku!" He then dropped into the pile, then marked the letter as 'Unread'. "But then again, this could come into SOME use for us in the near future. Ku ku!"

Next Time:  
Keroro and the others land at the Beast's Castle, trying to locate and meet up with Sora. Sneaking into the castle, our heroes unintentionally passes by Sora and heads towards a hallway guarded by rough and tough Heartless. There the heroes meet one of the designated 'Princesses' and before long were soon face to face upon one of the first of many Heartless they are trialed to challenge. But even after that, they are faced with someone else!

Next time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II FM:  
11: The Silent Approach

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Please comment, review, whatever, just don't go criticizing me! **

**Note: The last part of the chapter with Omnini and Omimi's conversation will be edited when I got around with the owner of Tentoto. And another note- apparently Kururu is spelt Kululu because it's his stage name and Romanized like that, so I gotta get used to that…**

**Oh- I need some help with D-links…**

**I already got something in mind for D-links but I need help with Tamama, Kululu, Pururu and The 7****th**** member's D-link respectively. Any suggestions? All from the Marvel vs. Capcom series would be good. (Why I said that? Don't ask.) **

**And one last thing… Tokoko is a character owned by someone else. Who? Look on DeviantART. The character is owned by Sushiba. I asked that I can reference her and I got the okay. And before you can ask... This Keroro Gunso Universe is on an alt. timeline owned by a friend, so in short- if you got a problem with the pairings, go somewhere else then. Don't take it out on me or the owners of the characters.**


	14. 11: The Silent Approach

Warning: The following you're about to read contains violence, language, blood (in future chapters) possible awkward moments, hilarious moments, possible spoilers to games and anime, and possible scenes that can either make you say the "What the heck just happened," or "Whoa…"

* * *

Last time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix:  
Omnini discuss their past to his little sister, Omimi. He included his first hearing about Omimi going to be born soon, his bullying experience with Akaka, the night his and Omimi's parents were attacked, their first and only 2 weeks at the Orphanage, why did they leave, meeting Zeroro (Dororo) and his mother, getting his fear of needles amplified by that one incident, and Omimi's first word (besides Omnini's nickname Omni). Meanwhile, Suhaha discovered the locations of Shiroro and Kuroro, who was at Olympus Coliseum. He headed for there, striking a deal with Hades- the lord of the dead, who explained that Omnini and Omimi's mother and father cheated death by using a technique from Shiroro's side of the family they survived. But they were down and considered dead for their Souls WERE out of their badly wounded bodies that would normally would kill a person, prompting Hades to drag them down. The Major then parted ways with Kuroro and a begrudging Shiroro after powering them up.

Chapter 11: The Silent Approach

**Lanes Between: Beast's Castle**

The two ships arrived in the vicinity of the world for the crew to see the Gummi Ship that belonged to Sora and his friends flying in orbit. "Ooh, there's Sora's ship! That means we're hot on his trail de arimasu!" Keroro said from inside of his ship.

"So we land there?" Omnini asked from the other ship. "Where should we land?"

"The Forest will once again be our point of entrance." Dororo answered. "It's a tried and true method, so we can always use it again, de goza-"

"Um, no offense Dororo Heicho, but we have a spaceship that can cloak. Let's just land on the Courtyard this time. Besides, what are the chances of anyone seeing through the anti-barrier anyway, de arimasu?" Keroro said, temporarily. "We need to take a quicker approach this time, de arimasu!"

"…Very well." The lance Corporal reluctantly agreed while he squint his pupils. "But the Organization could be watching though. We should watch our backs, de gozaru."

"Then it's settled! We head into the world, de arimasu!" The Sergeant announced before getting on the pad.

The other members of the Platoon went onto the pad, with the exception of the members not part of the Keroro platoon, who were talking to each other. "Someone needs to stay behind in case some of the Heartless detects the ships and destroy them. For some reason, the Heartless can detect us, even with the Anti-barrier on." Pururu commented. "Besides, I should go as well- I can easily heal the others with my needle without using magic."

Omimi piped up and then said, "I don't wanna stay behind! But what about Tentoto?"

"Tentoto?" Omnini said. He then realized something and then shows a note. "She left this."

The Ivory tadpole blinked and took it, opened it up, and read the note out loud.

_Dear, well, everyone. I'm writing this much to my displeasure. The topic?_

_I'm leaving. The Keron Military Research Headquarters has determined that I have successfully collected enough data on plants, and I'm being assigned to another planet. All I was asked was to do with one of worlds, so I'm very sorry to leave you all, but I will lose my job if I refuse to go back, which is not an option._

_I wanted to say goodbye to the Keroro platoon first, Keroro you are a very silly frog and a determined leader. Please continue to care for your team and everyone else as you have with me. Giroro, you are very stubborn indeed! But you're thoughtful, and clever. Keep Keroro under control for me! Kururu. . .umm. Yeah. Just. Umm. And lastly, Tamama-chan. You are a very very sweet and kind tadpole. Keep up the attitude, and perhaps seek counseling for your jealously conflictions. I'll never forget you. I feel like I'm forgetting someone. Oh well._

_Omimi and Omnini, you have been the greatest friends to me. Thank you for treating me so kindly._

_Tell everyone I said thank you! Hopefully I will visit sometime again in the future, despite our short time together._

_Love, Tentoto_

At that moment, Tamama had his head down a bit, with Dororo spouting anime tears as he said, "She forgot about me…"

"As usual." Both Siblings plainly said.

"Tentoto-dono…" Keroro quietly said. "It looks like it's just us eight again, de arimasu."

"Maybe it's better this way." Omnini said. "Tentoto is still working directly with the army, so all we did was just deter her a bit. Besides, it was her choice whether or not to leave- not our decision.* As for who should stay behind… well, no one should at the moment."

Omimi looked saddened by all of this before saying, "You sure?"

"Yeah." The black and red tadpole said.

*Note: Tentoto's departure is an example of how OC characters could join and leave the party on their own accord. Although Tentoto DID join the party, The owner of the character (and extension, Tentoto) opted to drop out either Temporarily or Permanently. For Tentoto's case, it's Permanent.

*Tentoto Leaves the Party. She given up her magic and any equipment she had is given.*

**Beast's Castle: East Hall**

Inside of this gloomy, empty hallway, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were seen walking through the hall. Sora turned to Goofy and said "Shhhh!" to him, causing the dog to cover his mouth. But soon before they approached a door at the end of the hall something catches Donald's eye outside. The white plumed duck looks outside and squawked in confusion a bit. "Donald, Shh!" Sora quietly said as if to make him be quiet.

"Sorry, but look outside!" The magician replied quietly. The other two members gave a glance to each other before following their friend's suggestion. They see a pair of ships fly into view as they stop outside. "You don't think those ships are invaders, do ya?" The duck asked the others as quiet as possible when he shuddered a tiny bit.

"Whoa…" Sora quietly muttered while looking amazed. But then something occurred to him. "Hey, wait…it's that same ship!"

"Huh?" Both allies said looking confused.

"I saw that ship back on the other world we were on. That green one with the eyes on it and the black and white one- it's the ships I saw!" The Keybearer said to his friends as if to explain the situation, but still trying to be quiet.

"Gawrsh, do ya think we're bein' followed by someone?" Goofy theorized, again as silent as possible.

"I think so- and I think the people that ran us down might be those guys." Sora said. "Otherwise, I'm not sure about that…"

"We'll find them later, but right now, we gotta find Belle!" Donald whispered.

The brunette sighed "Alright."

**Courtyard**

The ships beam down the Keroro Platoon, Winged star siblings, and Pururu as they land as –Waltz of the Damned- begins playing. They struck their forehead icons to change into their human forms. "See, what I tell you- No one should've noticed it, de arimasu!" The Sergeant said with a cheerful look.

"I guess that risk paid off- we're pretty close to the castle." Giroro agreed as he looks towards it.

"Well, what are we waiting for then!" Omnini said as he runs towards the entrance. "Let's head in!"

Dororo jumped upward with the wind and lands in front of the black haired individual right before he reached the doors to the main castle. "I do not believe that is wise to just…barge into the castle, Omnini. We must seek an alternate entrance, de gozaru." He commented.

"Well, you're the ninja. What's your idea then?" The Private third class asked, somehow doing a complete shift to question.

"It's an old Pekoponian castle, like during the times of arcane. It's bound to have a form of secret passageway." The male Lance Corporal said before making a jitsu sign on his hand and said, "Assassin Magic: Kanteiganriki (Insight Judgment)!"

In the blue Keronian's eyes- it showed a silhouette of a member of Organization XIII looking around, defeating the Heartless, and attacking a few statues onto pressure plates with a Keyblade before a wall opens and the Keybearer enters the new entrance. Dororo blinks and then said, "From what I seen… there is an Organization member carrying a Keyblade within their ranks, de gozaru." The ninja said with a grave look, causing the members to give their own reactions.

"Wait, so those guys have a Keybearer as a member?" Omimi asked. "Why would the Organization want a Keyblade user in their group?"

"That part I don't understand either…but I'm afraid we'll have to disregard it for now as we get back on the topic of secret passageway. I do believe we have our point of entrance." The blue Keronian acknowledged. "It appears there's a hidden entrance into the castle. If we push those statues onto those pressure plates, we can reveal an entrance we can use to get in." He points to the statues that looked a bit…out of position. "Getting those statues onto the pressure pads would be easy- though the person used his weapon, we can utilize some teamwork, de gozaru."

"So all we have to do is push the statues onto the plates." Giroro said. "It sounds simple enough to complete."

"I can easily push them back into place!" Tamama said happily. "Just let me do the whole thing!"

Meanwhile Keroro just started to laugh, but using 'gero' as the laughing sound. It brings the others to his attention. "Okay, I'm confused. Why are you laughing, Keroro? Has the idea of manual labor given you a crazy idea?" Omnini asked.

"Yes, an idea but not a crazy one. I got the solution right here, without doing any lifting ourselves and with the use of common sense, de arimasu!" Keroro called out to the others, and then present a new item to the group. It is a black ball-shaped device with multiple round, conical switches on there, each one with a different symbol. There is also an antenna with a red apparatus at the end of a flimsy wire. "The Kero Ball, de arimasu!"

"You took that along?" The Corporal yelled out with an angry expression with the others giving surprised reactions, except for Kululu, who is 'Ku ku ku-ing' away. "Why the hell didn't you tell us then you idiot! We could've used the Kero ball to catch up when we reached Radiant Garden!"

"Hey, don't judge me. I was going to tell you that I brought it along with me, but then again you guys didn't ask." The Sergeant said with pupils flattened and grinning with teeth like Kululu. He then looked to Private third class. "Private Omnini, you're an invader too, technically, so wouldn't you have a Kero ball of your own, de arimasu?"

"Er…I guess you could say that." Omnini replied as the music ends with him taking out his device he used as communications device. He presses a button, and after it blinked once, the device emitted a light into Omnini's hands and materializes a dark red version of a Kero Ball Keroro carried with a grey antenna bulb. The buttons on them didn't look any different. "I mainly use my energy abilities, and use the Kero ball as an absolute last resort. Actually I never use mine at ALL- because otherwise it would backfire in my face. That and it is considered to be over powered." He presses a button on his usual device, causing it retract the dark red Kero ball into it through dematerialization and absorbing the particles. "Besides, if I lose my phone, I always have another device handy to bring out the Kero ball."

"Gero…if you don't want to use your Kero ball, then I guess it's up to me then, de arimasu!" The Sergeant said as he presses a button… only for a random boxing glove to appear and punches Keroro square in the face. "…I forgot my Kero ball has some kinks to work out, de arimasu." Keroro barely said before taking some air and fixing his inward punched face by inflating himself, while the others gave annoyed expressions to that, with Kululu still 'ku ku ku-ing'.

"See? His Kero ball backfired in his face." Omnini admitted with a cheeky look as –Interlude- (From FMA Brotherhood ost) starts playing.

The Sergeant then presses a button that shot a ball of light from his Kero ball and when hit a statue, it glowed, indicating for him to be allowed to lift the statue and places it on the pressure plate. He repeats it twice with two other statues. He was going to move the last statue, but the Kero Ball starts to spark a bit before smoke comes out of it. The Sergeant looks to it, and presses the button, but unfortunately... it sparks and it shuts down. "Mo-ke-ke! The stupid thing broke down on me!" The Sergeant yelled angrily with an expression to match. "Now what are we gonna do, de arimasu?"

"Well, I'm not giving my Kero ball for you to use- It might end up doing the same as yours!" The black and red private called out.

"How would you know that, Private third class!" The green Keronian said out to the younger invader in an angry fit. "Besides, didn't you say you didn't want to use yours, unless it's a last resort!"

"Er… There's another reason why. I said that it would backfire in my face like yours was because…well…I spilled orange soda on mine by accident." Omnini admitted while scratching his head in embarrassment.

**In a mini-flashback…**

Omnini was seen playing a game when he raised and gave a cheer that he beaten a level. Be when he did, he knocks a glass of orange soda that spills on his Kero ball, which causes it spark electricity. By the time the black and red tadpole noticed it, the damage has already been done… and a boxing glove appears from and socks him in the face, the same way Keroro's kero ball did to him.

**Back in the present…**

"As a result, we ended up getting in trouble for improper care of highly specialized military equipment when we reported it. Not to mention I ended up getting lowered to a Class C invader."

"They demoted you for that?" Keroro croaked while widening his eyes in surprise. "I didn't think they would do that, de arimasu!"

"That's because we were being irresponsible and as a result they don't trust us as much, seeing our track record." Omimi admitted. "But what did you expect from a couple of children? Sometimes we get into trouble and we get punished (harshly) for it!"

"Then how come you didn't get yours repaired then?" Kururu asked.

"You kidding?" Omnini quietly blurted out. "We don't know how to or even know anyone to repair it! Besides, what could we do with a broken Kero ball?"

"You guys sometimes go for the easy way out, huh?" Pururu said while her left hand on her hips with a bit of an intrigued look. "But you know, you don't have to be invaders- you can be a form of support platoon to help back up other platoons."

"…Huh, didn't think of that." The Private third class admitted while rubbing his chin. "But unless you wanna do some pushing, which we're still open for that, then we can always wait until Sora comes out here or go through the front doors. Either way, if we stay in one place for too long, we're stuck."

"I still say we should go in by the secret entrance, de gozaru." Dororo suggested. "Tamama-dono, it's all you here, de gozaru."

"Okay, desu!" The Private 2nd class announced before getting into position. He then pressed his icon to turn back into a Keronian and easily pushes the statue back into place by the use of some hidden muscles. Upon moving the statue into place, when you face the entrance from a certain distance, you can see a wall beginning to slide open on the left hand side, showing a darkened corridor leading into the castle via a stairway.

"Cool!" Omimi said, looking intrigued and excited.

"Oh, it's just as Dororo said!" Keroro said aloud. "C'mon everyone, we head into the castle, de arimasu!"

Upon entering the castle via the secret entrance, the group moves through a corridor and quickly comes across a room down below. "It appears to be the main entry hall down below." Dororo said upon looking down. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on the ground, de gozaru."

"Can do." Omnini said.

**Entrance Hall**

The group drops to the ground, with the exception of Dororo. Upon landing, everyone looks around. Giroro then looked around and the looked at the staircase on the right hand side. He blinked and then dragged the young two members to the shadows on the left hand side of the main stairway. "Find someplace to hide- someone's coming." He said.

"Ku ku! Very well." Kululu said as he takes cover in shadows of the other stairway with Tamama and Pururu.

"How come we have to hide?" Omnini said whispering. "And how can you…" Then something looked to of clicked with him. "Wait, why am I asking Giroro about his hearing? He has some unreal hearing- he can practically hear a bird chirp from here. Getting back to the footsteps…could it be Sora and his friends?"

"Or it could be someone else." Keroro whispered. "I'll check it out, de arimasu!"

"Did you seriously forget about lord Dororo?" Omimi muttered angrily while showing an angry expression.

"I didn't, I didn't!" Keroro said, hiding his sweat drop. "Besides, Dororo volunteered to stay up in the passageway in case there's anyone coming, but I don't think he won't be able to look at the entrances from that angle… unless he already did, de arimasu!" He then went up to the stairs and looked to either side. He then took the Staircase on the right.

**East Hall**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy just reached the entrance of the hall and was about to turn the corner to head down the stairs when Keroro collides head on with Sora accidently, causing them both to fall backwards. Unfortunately, the sergeant falls back down the stairs he came up and yelled, "GERO!" as he rolls down the stairs.

"What was that?" Goofy asked with a confused look.

"I think we may have seen someone with green spiky hair." Donald said, just as perplexed… or rather dumbfounded as Goofy.

"Ooow…" Sora moaned. "What did I bump into?"

"Someone with green hair tumbling down the stairs- I think he yelled something only a frog would say, but who would do that?" The anthropomorphic duck explained.

"That…sounded strange." The Keybearer replied. "I mean, what kind of people who would do that, unless they were like…frog people or something."

**Main Hall**

Keroro is seen tumbling down the stairs and when he landed on the ground square on his face, the human disguise disappears in a puff of smoke, showing Keroro in his Keronian form. "Idiot." Giroro said as he came out and quickly retrieves the KO'd Sergeant and chucked him towards the shadows of the staircase where Pururu and the others were hiding before the footsteps come down the stairs.

Sora, Donald and Goofy came running down the stairs from the East side and looked around the main hall. "Hmmm…didn't the person you mention and saw bump into me came rolling down here?" The keybearer said while looking around.

"I think so." Goofy said while looking left and right.

"Then where did he go then?" The boy asked the other two. "I mean-"

"Waaaaaak!" The white plumed duck squawked. "Never mind about that one guy who bumped into Sora; we gotta look for those trapped servants!"

"Gawrsh, do ya think we should look for the feller first?" The humanoid dog asked. "I mean if he fell down the stairs, do ya think he may ended up here?"

"Yeah, but how did he disappear so quickly? I doubt he would've been a ghost- otherwise, he couldn't of been solid if he bumped into me." Sora acknowledged. "He must've recovered pretty quickly to hide out while we were coming down after him. Or maybe he has buddies that helped hid him. Either way…I want to look for him, but I think Donald's right- we should focus on finding the Beast's servants. We'll look for the green haired guy later."

The two nodded and headed up the other stairs while the Keronians were looking on. After the footsteps were far enough away… "That was definitely Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Pururu acknowledged quietly as the group emerges from their spots. "Now we know that they're here, now's our chance to catch up to him."

"But what was that about servants Sora was talking about?" Omimi asked. "And what did he mean by 'Beast'?"

"I believe this place is cursed." Dororo replied, causing everyone to look at him. "It carries quite a heavy atmosphere here. My Insight Judgment didn't reveal much as this was over a long time ago. It can only go as far as at least 10, maybe 11 months but on this world* oddly enough, de gozaru."

*Author's note: NOT EXACTLY TRUE. No one knows how far the Insight Judgment can go back, so don't blame me if this is incorrect. But then again, The Beast's Castle wasn't restored until the end of KH1.

"Cursed?" Omnini parroted. "You mean the kind that you get from the Pekoponian pyramids with a mummy's curse, a ghost's curse or anything?" He then gave a shifty/sly eyed look towards Giroro, who had his arms crossed. "Or is this place actually haunted?"

"H-haunted?" Giroro said, looking a bit unnerved.

"Omnini, you should not make fun of Giroro right now- we must find what Sora was mentioning when he was talking about the servants, de gozaru." Dororo said while his eyes looked annoyed.

"How's this for an obvious answer, Ku ku?" Kululu said as he points upwards to the stairs Sora came out of when they entered the room. "We can find out what those three learned if we head up there."

"It's decided then!" Keroro said as he stood up and engaged his human form. "We'll head up to learn what those guys learned, de arimasu!"

"H-how did Keroro recover that quickly?" Omimi quickly asked. She then turned to the Chief Medic, who was carrying her needle out. "…Never mind, I think I got it."

As the group heads up the stairs the Sergeant tried to run up previously, Omnini then noticed and then said in his thoughts, '_Huh...you'd think we would've followed Sora to catch up. But I guess in our case, information comes first... which is sort weird. So much for keeping to the objective. But I swear, do these guys _ever_ learn their lesson?_'

**East Hall**

The group walked through the hall and takes in the surroundings. But something made Keroro feel… strange. "Something about this place is weird, de arimasu…" He commented.

"Agreed. The Atmosphere in this room is actually heavier than it should be." Dororo said, acknowledging Keroro's sense, which is sort of strange... "It's actually quite equal to that of the Main room we were in, perhaps even more de goza-" The ninja looked kind of surprised as the music stops abruptly. He looks around with his eyes studying the room. He then looked to the row of gargoyle statues. He then looked to the one closest to the group and threw a Ninja Star at it. Upon it hitting the wall, the Gargoyle's eyes shined yellow. "It's a trap, de gozaru!"

The Statue suddenly lurched forward, shattering a layer, revealing a Statue with a tall, rectangular pedestal colored in various shades of grey with four steel grey spikes in its base. The statue itself is the upper body of thin muscular gargoyle with steel blue skin and wings of the same color. The hands are four clawed fingers and a grey armlet is seen on the upper left arm of the statue. Its head is a rough triangle shape with inward curving horns with the heartless' usual yellow eyes. The sword it carries has a diamond-shaped guard with a grey blade. –Dance of the Daring- starts playing as Keroro croaked (or rather yelled), "GEROOO!"

Meanwhile, in another room, a woman with brown hair hears the cyell as she blinked and asked, "What was that?"

The woman peered out of her room to see the humanized Keronians pulls out their weapons and begins to attack the statue. They easily defeated the statue with absolutely no effort. But upon the statue's destruction, a black and purplish being is seen flying up, as if leaving and disappears. "A Heartless possessed a statue?" Giroro asked with an intrigued expression.

Kululu then commented. "They appear to have the ability to possess these stone statues. But that one appears to be a purebred Heartless."

Just then several more statues burst into the scene. Some were the statue the Keronians just fought while the others had a different shape but nevertheless the same type of Heartless. At least one of them that have the different shape has dark grey shades of color of the rectangular pedestal, with four steel grey spikes in the base. This one is a muscular wingless gargoyle with light grey skin, dark grey claws, and wears heavy armor with grey and blue shades, and several spikes decorating it. The face dark grey in color with a steel blue conical helmet, steel blue gauntlets on the wrists and eyes the usual heartless yellow. Finally, the axe it carries is a large double-headed axe with a grey and silver blade, a steel blue handle, and several pale yellow rings decorating it. There silver spikes on both ends of the handles. "These ones look a bit different from usual, desu!" Tamama called out.

"Freeze!" Pururu called out, shooting a spell at the statue but upon hitting the statue…absolutely no effect. "Huh? It didn't work!" She tried battle the Heartless back with her needle back.

The axe carrying statue then throws the axe at the group, causing the group to dodge the attack. Giroro catches the axe on the return flight and throws it back at the statues, destroying at least 3 of them with one throw, including the one who threw it in the first place. "Nice throw Giroro!" The Chief medic called out as she attacks with purification needle to destroy a sword-carrying statue and ejects the possessing heartless.

"It appears that magic has no effect on the statues. We have to either shatter it by force or force the Heartless to leave it, de gozaru." Dororo said right before he jumps to the wall to avoid dropping sword strike from a Gargoyle statue and deflects the second attack. Upon deflection, the statue instantly stopped and starts to spark at the head, with the shadowy possessor Heartless appearing. Dororo made several hand signs before saying, "Release!" Upon doing that the Shadowy possessor emerges from the statue, destroying its previous shell, leaving stone rubble on the floor.

"Ku ku ku!" Kululu laughed as he activates his headphones and emitted a loud noise loud enough to shatter the glass in the hallway (Including his glasses) and the statues as well as they burst. "My glasses, my glasses…" Kururu said as pretty much had his facing the ground, looking for any shards of his glasses.

"Kururu, (or Kululu as the case may be) don't you usually have another pair?" Omnini asked with an annoyed expression.

"I usually do ku ku!" The Sergeant major answered before grabbing out another a spare pair to replace his other pair.

Several soldier Heartless appears on the scene as one of them flashed purple before lurching forward to do a drop kick attack towards Omimi. She jumps to the side and counters with her fist glowing with energy to defeat the Heartless. She then throws her sword to slice through several Heartless with Strike Raid. "I got this one!" The youngest female chirped as she catches her sword and attacks with a low sweeping kick to trip up the Heartless. Omnini then cuts in with his Energy Orb and creates several more to surround him instantly to lurch forward. The orbs circle him as the orbs hits the Heartless defeating the rest. "Hey, I said I got them…" The younger sister pouted.

But before two colored tadpole could even respond to that, a new heartless appeared- and a big one at that. The Heartless has the usual shadowy face and jagged teeth, but this one's body is a large, spherical shape with massive arms and hands, short legs, huge feet, and a tiny head. It has black skin that is clothed in a brown bodysuit with gold trim and orange lacing on the big belly of it. They have long curl-toed shoes, black pants with silver trims, and a massive dull gold and black manacle on both wrists with three chain links on them. Lastly, they are topped off with a high dull gold collar that covers the lower face and a tiny wizard's hat ending with the Heartless curl. The heartless' symbol is seen above the laces on the stomach. "Now THAT'S a big target, de arimasu." Keroro said, admitting to the size of the new Heartless.

"Indeed." Giroro responded to the Sergeant with a smirk. "The Heartless must be idiotic- sending a big target against us. FIRE!" He then shot a couple rounds, including two large rounds of fire cloaked bullets at the target, hitting the belly and head of the blubbery heartless. The heartless took both attacks and waddled its way to the group. The Heartless then jumps up and when it landed, it creates a shockwave the group jumped over.

"GRRRR!" Tamama growled before lunging at the Heartless and gives it a punch to its stomach. However- it proved to be ineffective, as the Heartless scratches its head with is blubber filled gut harmlessly safe before swinging its arms and blasted the Private second class back with a lot of force. "That fat belly stopped my attack!" He replied while speaking in his scary tone and look. He then tries again with the Heartless hitting its belly with one arm and comes charging in, using the stomach as its ramming battery. The punch and belly collided and the two bounced back.

"Try a back attack!" Omnini called out. "If the front is protected from physical harm, then try attacking their backs, or even its head!"

"Got it!" The higher ranking Private replied with his normal look and tone before vaulting over the Heartless and attacking with his Okayama punch against the back. However, right before he lands the final punch, the Heartless turns around and pounds his fat belly with both arms in a rage as it glows with an aura. Giroro shoots a Blizzard shot at it, which deals damage, but it turns around, and begins to slide on the ground on its belly, like a penguin on ice! It slams into the group, causing them to be sent skyward, with Giroro taking the chance to grab out his Bazooka and fires a round at the Heartless, destroying it. "Hey, I would've had it if that fat heartless didn't turn around, desu!" The Private said with a frustrated look.

"You were taking too long." Giroro replied quickly.

But before Tamama put up a decent argument, he notices a new Heartless and gave a startled scream, causing everyone to look at him, and the new Heartless. This one is lot like the Heartless the group just fought- A large tubby heartless, only this one is wearing armor all over its body, excluding the small head, which has the usual shadowy face, yellow eyes and jagged mouth, but this one has small gold horns. The large emblem (or artificial) heartless has gold boots, gold and red-violet gauntlets, with golden armor around its neck, a silver and light grey breastplate, a grey zigzagging line around the abdomen, and a large gold and Maroon like shield on the back of it with a gold shooting reticle symbol on it. The symbol is seen on the belly, on the gap of the breastplate armor. "That one looks to be smarter- the armor it's wearing is protecting its back." Kululu said while bringing out his laptop.

"It doesn't take a laptop and genius to figure out his head isn't covered!" Omnini said, pointed to the unarmored head.

"Bringing out my Laptop for a good reason- I'm trying to find an easy weakness for it. As for the obvious weakness, physical attacks to the head are the way to go for starters, ku ku." The curry colored keronian replied.

"Gero- it's my turn then, de arimasu!" Keroro said as he leaps up and strikes the Heartless on the head. It doesn't look phased, but it swung its large fist. Keroro vaulted over the head before the being swung its first fist with Giroro firing a couple rounds of his gun. The Heartless' armor deflects the bullets easily, but it then notices Giroro about to shoot a fire spell at and falls to the floor before the spell hits it to dodge it. It quickly gets back up and swung its arms in a circle, clubbing Keroro to the opposite side of the hall. He lands on his back as he transform back to Keronian form. "Oww…" Keroro moaned.

"Tou-ya!" Dororo grunted as he leaps upward and did a passing slash past the head. The heartless tumbles on its stomach. He then attacks the head with a swift combo before the large being gets back on its feet and attacks with a spin attack with its fists. Dororo quickly changes back to his Keronian form to dodge the fists when the Heartless then leaps upward, much to everyone's surprise, manages to meet the ninja in midair and when they both landed… The tubby Heartless walks off the poor comically flattened ninja Omimi peels out of the ground. The look the blue keronian was absolutely surprised, as his eyes were blank and widened. "That took me completely by surprise, de gozaru…" the ninja groaned.

"I agree- who thought such a heavy Heartless can jump that high?" Omnini agreed.

"I got this!" The youngest member chirped with a determined look, then grabs out from out of nowhere an air pump and puts it in, where should anyone guess, the mouth and blows him up back to normal. Dororo stumbled onto his behind with stars appearing to be spinning around his head. Omimi quickly gives the ninja a potion and afterward, the ninja recovered and flipped onto his feet.

"Thank you, Omimi." The Ninja acknowledged before he makes a new hand sign. "I think we should've utilized this tactic from the start, de gozaru. Assassin Magic: Insight Judgment!" He quickly scans the creature and after looking at it… "Giroro, try utilizing a Fire spell and use it on its head! It'll fall over longer, de gozaru!"

"Got it!" The Corporal replied and fires the spell at the head of the being up close. Upon contact, the figure fell over and looked to be struggling to get up. "Alright, let's finish it of… huh?"

Giroro looked towards the downed Sergeant as he glows with a green aura. As he begins to raise, his Keron star and left eye glowed. He then begins to chant his name as a lock on device appeared over Keroro's eye, with white markings appear on the device over eye, making the eye look like it turned into a lock on reticle shape as multiple lock on marks appeared the head of the heartless. "What the…where did he get that device?" Omnini asked looking at the Sergeant.

"A lock on scanner…" Giroro said, what that device was as his eyes were greyish blue. He smirked as he said, "Heh… So he learned THAT ability. Fall back everyone!"

"Fall back? I thought you're the kind that won't quit!" The Private third class replied.

"Do you want to be hit by a shotlock in action?" Kululu retorted.

"'Shotlock'?" Omimi parroted while looking at the curry colored keronian with an intrigued look. "What's that?"

"Shotlocks are an awesome lock on ability that we can utilize desu! " Tamama answered. "Some shotlocks can either shoot quickly, be a Ragnarok style, a charging maneuver, or even a special attack like my Hyper Tamama Impact or 'Neo Tamama Impact'*! I just didn't need a lock-on tool, desu!"

*Author's note: Neo Tamama Impact is an actual move of Tamama's- In the manga that is.

"What's Keroro-kun's shotlock like?" Pururu asked.

Keroro then levitated as his green aura changes to a white one and then charged forward as he rams at the Heartless' head with multiple passes. On the 15th pass by, he floats nearby as the Heartless gets back up and swung his arms in a full circle. Keroro croaks the first two syllables of his name as he attacks three times quickly while create a light burst of where slammed the ground to deal extra damage. The heavy and armored Heartless was about to crush the sergeant when Keroro slams the ground again, and the light erupts from the ground, defeating the tough heartless. Keroro's lock-on device disappears as he falls over with exhaustion. "Gerooo…." He croaked as he looked slightly tired.

"Photon Charge is the Leader's shotlock. Ku ku ku!" Kululu answered the medic's earlier question as the music ends. "And judging from how he's exhausted, he may have just unlocked it and not used to the after effects."

"…You guys are full of surprises, aren't you?" Omnini said while looking intrigued and as –Just Wondering- starts playing. "But how many shotlocks can we have?"

"I guess that's one way of saying it for Keroro. But that IS strange." Giroro replied. "I never recalled any of us utilizing Shotlocks in our previous combat abilities. And the way Tamama attacked with his Tamama Impact back at Radiant Garden was also in a style of a shotlock…"

"To answer your question… some Keronian can only have one as to focus on their other abilities while others can have about two or even three, but they usually are separate and we're only to use one at a time. Keybearers can also have more than one selection to choose from, but like us can only use one at a time." Kururu answered. "But it appears that our powers have been slightly altered."

"Altered? Altered how?" Omnini asked.

"It could be Yen-Sid's Magic. Or maybe because that we're in the worlds we have to abide by their rules, so our attacks are forced to be modified." Dororo explained. "To put it simply, we can use some of our attacks out in the open, but not all of them, as they now to be 'Deck Commands'."

"Weird…" Omimi agreed as the music ends. "But back on the topic of Tamama, that's a pretty awesome attack coming from a 12, maybe 13 year old tadpole! You got two versions, or even three versions of Tamama Impact to choose from!"

The Private second class blinked on reaction. "I agree, having a couple of attacks to choose from, but, um…I'm actually 19, desu." Tamama said.

"…Wha?" The ivory blinked with her eyes widened a bit. "Y-you're 19? B-but I thought because of your voice, I thought you were a around my age, Y-you know- puberty and everything!" The recruit said as she pointed her finger at the private, albeit a little shaky.

"Nope, I'm 19 now, through and through desu." The Private 2nd class answered.

"Some Keronians mature into their adult stages sooner like in the teenager part of life, like Giroro's older brother while others mature later than others later in life while going through some minor changes, like Pururu-chan or Atlanta-chan de arimasu!" Keroro explained as Pururu gave a cheerful look. But they noticed something up with the ivory tadpole, causing them to look.

Omimi's eyes were blank with her jaw hanging out. "I-I was in love…with a grown-up…I was too young for him…" She was then at a corner huddled up while a depression aura hangs over her. "Now everyone is gonna think I'm a total…total…weirdo…"

Tamama somehow gave a bit of a blank reaction and said, "Huh?"

"…I think we hung with you too long, Dororo." Omnini said to the ninja while giving a sweat droplet. "Well, your…well…trauma switch habit must've passed down to us."

"...Oh dear." Was all could Dororo as he gave a sweatdrop with his eyes closed as the music fades out.

"Excuse me?" A female voice said, causing everyone in the hallway to look towards the door at the end of the hall, to show the brunette from earlier. The brunette appears to a young woman wearing a white shirt, a blue dress with a white apron, and black shoes. She also has her hair let down with it reaching the back, with a blue bow being tied at it that matches the color of the dress. "Are you the ones that entered the castle?"

"Uh-oh." Omnini muttered as the others, Kururu included, gave looks that they somehow already been spotted. Omimi is (still) depressed and Keroro is (still) KO'd. "Seriously? How could you know?"

"I can see your ships outside." The female answered as the pair of space crafts covered in the Anti-barrier is seen. "I didn't think they'll be life outside of this world coming here, aside from the Heartless."

"…Okay, I can be allowed to guess- you're one of the people who know about the outside world, right?" Pururu asked.

"Nyo?" Kururu grunted as the Laptop appears to be flashing, and after pressing a few keys it then activates a scanner that does its job of scanning the woman. The Laptop then shows the ID of the woman and her status- "Ku ku! So you're one of the fabled 'Princess of the purest heart'- Belle is it?"

"Yes, that's my name." 'Belle' acknowledged, albeit supposed to be more surprised than she should. "And if I can guess, you all are of the Keronian race, are you not?"

"How do…you knew about that?" Omnini yelled, although Pururu silenced him by covering his mouth and giving a look at him and mouthed, 'are you trying to get us in more trouble?'

"I can explain if you can come to my room." Belle said as she leads the way to her room. "It's just in here."

"Can we trust her?" Omnini said as he picks up his still depressed sister over his head.

"We can- I don't believe a Princess of a purest heart would deter us, de gozaru. " Dororo said as he approaches the room with Pururu helping a downed Keroro towards the room in Keronian form.

**Belle's Room**

Keroro was awake when Pururu injects him with a needle as the group sits around the fancy bedroom in Keronian form. Omimi is still in a corner depressed but now in Keronian form herself. "Is she going to be okay?" Belle asked.

"She'll be fine." Omnini assured the human. "She just learned that she's too young for someone. But let me ask you- how do you know about our race anyway?"

"My before my father was all involved with his inventions, he used to tell me stories of a legend of how there used to be guardians of worlds, and how there are maidens that have no darkness in their hearts." The woman explained.

Omnini seemed to of noticed this and gave a bit of a discouraged look upon hearing the word 'father'. "Did you believe it at first?" He asked.

"At first, I didn't think it was true entirely true until I was captured last year by Maleficent…and meeting you all in backwards order. I happen to learn that I was a 'princess' of the purest of heart last year."

"Gero…that must be weird." Keroro agreed. He then noticed a particular name said in the sentence- "Wait, d-did you just say Maleficent, de arimasu?" He spoke again, looking scared.

"What are you even scared about? We never even met the witch, or even seen what she looks like." Giroro argued with an annoyed expression.

"Maleficent is a dark and evil witch that has power over the Heartless." Belle said. "Thanks to Sora and the others, Maleficent was defeated."

"Too bad she's back." Omnini said which caused the brunette to do a take. "According to what we learned from Keroro and the others, they heard that Flora and those other two fairies explain she's back. And our objective is to help Sora on his journey. Things got a whole lot complicated."

"How can she be back?" Belle questioned.

"I guess there's still some life left in the witch." Kururu admitted. "Looks like things are more complicated that we can guess, as the brat said." The black and red tadpole gave a look and stuck his tongue out at him.

"If only we can have some assistance if we can utilize it, de arimasu…!" Keroro said, with his eyes shiny. "We can have at least a fighting chance if we got any!"

"Wait… I think we can get some help." Omnini said before looking at Belle. "I did some ancient history about the subject, and I think our princess friend here in white and blue might help us."

Dororo blinked to that comment and said, "Um, you intend to ask for the help of Miss Belle, de gozaru?"

"She's a princess of the purest of heart, I'm sure she has some special powers to help us!" The Private third class said. "That is, if she doesn't mind helping us. Please?"

"Well… I guess I could help out a little. I mean, your objective is to help Sora on his journey, correct?" Belle replied.

"Oh, of course, de arimasu!" Keroro said while rubbing his hands together in a way of saying, 'Please, please, please?'

"I can trust some of you…but the curry colored one and the green one I can't exactly trust." The civilian dressed princess said, causing the sergeant to pale.

"Good choice, ku ku." Kururu replied, not being ashamed.

"Er…we can vouch for those two." Pururu insisted. "Don't worry- we'll keep them in line."

"Alright then." Belle fortunately agreed. She then looked to be concentrating as eight green lights began to form. She continues to concentrate deeper as the lights began to glow a bit brighter and continues to do so until everyone, except for Belle and Omimi covered her eyes. When the green light faded out, 8 green orbs were present in the air as they float to the current group and entered their bodies via hand contact. Omimi, however, didn't receive hers as of yet as it lands in black and red tadpole's hand without going into his body. She gave an exhausted huff as she lands on the bed. "Those Cure orbs should help you on your journey."

"Oh cool! Omimi come over here!" The older brother called out to his little sister.

"Yes?" The youngest tadpole said as she walked over to the group with the depressed aura she still carried.

"Oh cheer up! It could be a bit worse than you could imagine like with… the incident at the pool." Omnini said to his little sister, who seemed to give off a heavier aura after what Omnini said. "Don't be so childish and take your cure stone."

Omimi gave a bored look to her brother before taking the cure orb into her hands and letting the orb enter her body. "…Where is Sora? Can we find him now, please…?" She said.

"I believe Sora must be in the West Wing by now. If you had entered in the main entrance it's the left flight of stairs." Belle said to the others.

"Ohh, that's right! We came up here to figure out what Sora was doing here and he and his friends mentioning something about servants, de arimasu." Keroro said. "Belle-dono, can you explain to us what's going on, de arimasu?"

"Certainly." The lady said to the Keronians. "The servants were locked down in the dungeons of the West Wing when the master of the Castle began to act…strangely. We never talked like we used to."

"Um, who's the master of the castle desu?" Tamama parroted.

Just then, a roar was heard that caused the room to shake. Omnini gave a scared look as he gave a startled yell and gets near Giroro to begin to shudder in fear as red corporal just gave a blank eyed annoyed look. Omimi shook out of her depression aura upon seeing that scene and held a bit of a giggle as she secretly took a picture. "W-w-what the hell was that?" Omnini stuttered. "Either he's keeping lions in here, or someone can do REALLY good impressions."

"I'm afraid that was the master himself." Belle replied. "You see…it's a long story. From what I can remember from Mrs. Potts, the head housekeeper of the castle, told me the master used to be selfish and, from what Lumiere told me, cruel and spoiled. One evening, on a cold winter's night…an old beggar woman came to the castle and asked for shelter. Prince Adam, the master of the castle, turned her away, all because of her meager appearance."

"Well, I can say that's really rude of him." Pururu said, crossing her arms.

"If I can ask, may you please continue?" Omimi politely said, seemingly out of her depression.

"Certainly! Thank you for asking." Belle said, pleased to see the youngest of the group out of her depression as well as being polite. "The beggar said not to be fooled by appearances, but prince still turned her away. But it was then that old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress."

"Enchantress?" Giroro said, breaking off the still kind of scared Omnini while looking intrigued.

"Yes." The brunette replied. "She turned the Prince into a beast, to fit his cold heart."

"So the roar from earlier… that was the prince?" Omnini said with the human nodding. Just then the roar came again, causing Omnini to stiffen a bit, but not like last time. "…After hearing that story, the roar somehow lost its luster for scaring me."

"But it didn't stop there." Belle said again. "To further punish him, the servants were also transformed too, but not into beasts."

"Not into beasts, desu?" Tamama parroted.

"That's a load off my mind." Omnini said, looking relieved. "Because if she stopped at the transformed too part, I would've assumed that they changed into beasts as well. That's a scary thought averted."

"Me too, de arimasu." Keroro agreed looking kind of relieved too.

"Ku ku! Well I'd be a beast too- my depressing personality would make almost anyone think I'm a beast." Kululu said.

"What do you mean almost? You ARE a beast from what I know!" Omnini said while pointing at him with an angry look.

"There are some people that I don't need to mention that know about me and do not think of me as such." The Sergeant Major replied before his usual 'Ku kukukuku!'

"Wait, you live here too, right?" Omimi asked. "How come you weren't transformed like the others?"

"Well, it happened a long time ago, and I only began to live here almost over a year ago, so the curse doesn't affect me." Belle replied. "But as I said, I was captured, but it wasn't just that, however…. Our world- this particular one- had fallen to darkness and it was destroyed last year."

"Da hell? It fallen to darkness?" Omnini parroted with a quite surprised look. "Then how did it come back to the realm of light and in good condition?"

"Sora had saved this world and many others by defeating the leader of the Heartless and sealing Kingdom Hearts with King Mickey, thus releasing the worlds that were destroyed by the darkness and repairing them." The brunette said.

"So Sora is a hero to the worlds then, de gozaru?" Dororo said, looking a bit happy. "At least we know he has a good amount of experience under his belt, de gozaru."

"…What's a Kingdom Hearts?" Omimi asked with a confused look.

Kululu then said, "It's supposed to be the heart of all-"

"Miss Belle!" A new older female's voice called out in minor desperation, interrupting Kululu and prompting the members of the group to quickly engage their human forms by pressing their forehead symbols. The doors slammed open as a silhouette of a large object appears at the door. The group got into a stance as the slight light showed her that it was pale pink wardrobe with a rectangular nose, rosy cheeks, lilac eye shadow as, what appears to be, a chartreuse floral broach underneath the chin. A woodcut pattern at the top of the head resembles hair, with a gold band around the top of the head, with a good oval on the top of the 'hair'. The doors act like arms as it is seen open, with the curved gold handles creating an outline of a heart. Inside of the cabinet, there are five pink shelves with gold handles lining the right half of the interior, and a brown rod across the top of the left half for hanging clothes. There are two more shelves just under the doors and short four legs. "…Oh dear, am I interrupting something?" The wardrobe asked, making her the source of the voice.

"No…you weren't?" Omnini said, sounding quite confused, and looked more dumbfounded.

"Oi, d-did that wardrobe just TALK?" Keroro asked the others with a surprised look, who nodded.

"Excuse me, but who ARE you, and how did you get into the castle?" The Wardrobe asked with a rather curious look on her face.

"Don't mind them, ma'am." Belle said. "These travellers were just looking for a friend of mine, that's all."

"Do you mean the Brunette boy, the white duck and the dog?" The Wardrobe said, causing the Keronians to give the metal gear alert with red exclamation mark and surprised yells. "He just made it to the dungeon and by the looks of things; I believe he's well on his way to helping the other servants!"

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Belle said, looking pleased. But the Wardrobe then looked to the humanized keronians. "Oh don't worry about them- You can trust them, I promise that."

"Umm…who are you, ma'am?" Omnini asked with a bit of awkwardness.

"I am Madam Grande De La Bouche, the former opera singer of the Castle." The Wardrobe said.

"…You do realize your name means 'much of the mouth' in french, right?" The same male asked, but gave a bit of a scared look upon having the animated furniture give a look. "Meep! I take it back, I take it back!"

"…You must know about a good amount of French to know that, boy. Did you come from the town?" The Wardrobe asked.

"…Noooot exactly." Omnini said. "I'd explain more about it, but then again, I prefer not to."

"…Alright then. Miss Belle, what were you doing?" Madam Grande asked the brunette.

"I felt like those guys could keep a secret, like I could really trust them. So I told them about what happened here." Belle explained.

"You TOLD them about the master and about us as well?" The Wardrobe yelled, looking quite surprised. "Wh-why would you do that? The master will not be happy about that! What if they did come from the town?"

"It is fine, Madam." The human reassured the animated wardrobe with the others nodding. "They won't tell anyone about this. Besides, they must be sided with Sora- if they weren't then they would've forced me."

"So they weren't transformed into beasts- the servants changed into animated furniture." Giroro said with his eyes the greyish blue shade. "Like how you became a Wardrobe."

"Yes, that's right!" Wardrobe said, somehow switching the mood to that of what seems somewhat, at least surprising to the others, calm. "Every servant here has been transformed into a piece of furniture or form of cutlery appearance that bests fit them."

"That detail sounds a bit interesting, de gozaru…" Dororo said, looking intrigued.

"By the way, were you the ones who caused the stone rubble mess in the hallway?" The transformed servant asked.

"…Yes, and we're sorry about that, but the Heartless ambushed us in the hall, disguised as statues." Pururu explained while bowing.

"Ha…those heartless have been nothing but trouble for us. The castle has been in shambles since the master has been taking the battle to the Heartless, what with the claw marks on the walls." The Wardrobe sighed.

"If you want to, and if you can keep it a secret, I can clean up for you!" The chief medic insisted. This caused the others to give a bit of a confused reaction to it. But unknown to the group, a black cloaked man appeared via a portal of darkness was watching them.

NEW ABILITY DETECTED. SCANNING…

SCAN COMPLETE. NEW MAGIC AND SHOTLOCK DOCUMENTED…

Photon Charge: A Light based Shotlock that involves cloaking the user in light and rushing your opponent. Requires 15 locks for full power to be unleashed.

Cure: The Nature based magic that enables them to cast a healing sensation to the caster and allies if they are within the circle. The spell recovers 30% of the caster and allies health at level one, 45% at level 2 (Cura) and 60% at level 3 (Curaga). There are other ways to heal like a Potion, or even a couple of light based attacks. The main spell call is 'heal'.

**East Hall**

"Purupurupurupurupurupurupuru…"

Pururu in Keronian form used her resonance echoed through the hall as the rubble begins to clean itself and the glass repaired. Both the animated furniture and the youngest members of the group (excluding the Keroro Platoon) looked surprised as the room looked as if it hasn't been touched… "That is INCREDIBLE!" The Wardrobe said, looking at the clean hallway. "Everything looks so…clean! I didn't know you have such a unique power!"

"Actually, cleaning is one of the ways we can use our resonance. Keroro-kun and the others should be able to use it too." Pururu explained to the woman as she reengaged her human form.

"Huh… didn't know that." Omnini admitted, with his little sister nodding in agreement.

"At least Fifi won't have to worry about cleaning anything up for now." The Madam said.

But then a loud roar shook the location again as the group took positions. "I think either the prince found out about our friends, or something's up!" Omimi said.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid the master is definitely angry about something!" The wardrobe said.

"Do you think we should help, desu?" Tamama asked with a determined look.

"Oh heavens, no! If you barge in to the Master's room with him as is, surely he'll tear you to shreds!" The wardrobe said while outright distraught. "Especially ever since he has been since that mysterious cloaked man came here! The master is really grumpy when intruders are in the castle!"

"…Cloaked man?" Omnini parroted as he looks to the others and said, "Do you guys think it's one of Organization XIII's members?"

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions right away." Dororo said. "Have you seen what he looked like, Madam?"

"I believe I seen a tiny bit…he was wearing a black cloak." The wardrobe said.

"…I'm convinced." Omnini said. "Guys, we better find out where that man is, ASAP!"

The others had nodded in agreement, but the Wardrobe looked confused. "Asap?" Madam Grande parroted with a confused look.

"Short for 'As Soon As Possible!'" Omnini said as the he and the others ran down the hallway, leaving the wardrobe with a confused look.

**Main Hall**

The group runs down the stairs as Dororo stopped as well. He quickly looks around. "Lord Dororo, is something wrong?" Omimi asked.

"…I am sensing a great darkness approaching the castle." The ninja replied as he looks to the main entrance. "I believe it is a Heartless, de gozaru."

"If you could sense it, it must be one of the Giant Heartless Yen-Sid had warned us about." Giroro said.

"…It's outside, on the Bridge!" Dororo said as he heads to the door with the others following him.

But as the group leaves the doors, Belle was seen heading down the stairs, looking around for someone before heading into the doors in the doors on the right hand side upon going down the first set of stairs.

**Courtyard**

The group was in the middle of the courtyard as they headed towards the source of what Dororo had sensed, to another set of doors. This one looked to be boarded up until Tamama attacks with a punch and thrusts open the doors.

**Bridge**

The group runs out to the bridge to see a rather… troublesome sight. "Whoa…Mr. Yen-Sid wasn't kidding when the Heartless can get huge, desu…!" Tamama said with his mouth hanging open.

Before the eight Keronians is a large, box-shaped, and appearing to be mechanical Heartless with four wheels, with two on each side of the body. While looking predominantly made out of wood, the face takes up the front side with a red jagged mouth with yellow lips on the lower half. The forehead is black with silver, metal additives on it. Its eyes are a glowing yellow color with the Heartless emblem on the middle of its face. Finally, there is a wooden guardrail on its top, decorated by yellow and red patterns as well as four white spikes. "That Heartless is the most likely source of the earlier dark presence I detected. But I didn't think they could be bigger than the Heartless we faced earlier, de gozaru." Dororo admitted with a bit of a shocked look.

The group instantly grabs out their respective weapons. "Okay, so all we have to do is destroy this thing and the castle is safe, de arimasu!" Keroro croaked. But before they could make their first move, a trio of Heartless appears on top of the larger heartless. All of them wore silver armor, including a bullet-shaped helmet with an opening for their black faces and glowing yellow eyes. All of the helmets sport two short spikes with curled black antennae. They appear to be balancing on a spike of some kind as they don't sport any legs. Finally, they carry indigo colored crossbows that looked to be designed to fire arrows into the air and the emblem is emblazoned on their chests. "Gero! Wh-where did they come from, de arimasu?"

"I guess the Heartless needed some extra defense." Giroro said as prepares one of his guns.

Unknown to them, someone with a black coat was watching the fight from the rooftop of the gate. However, the build is somewhat different from the other organization members seen previously. The member looks down to the ground to see the group members prepare to attack. ('_Those guys…_') The man began in his thoughts. ('_You don't see anyone with clothes like those from this world. Not only that- I doubt Naminé specified any obvious clue them, but I think they could be the aliens…which include them having a human form as a power…_')

-Boss theme 1- (From Keroro RPG) starts playing as the group begins to fight the giant heartless. Keroro starts off the fight by unleashing his Sonic Blade attack against the large creature. Each strike somehow pushes the Heartless back a bit to the other side of the gates. Giroro summons a lock-on scanner and multiple missile launchers as they all locked on the giant Heartless. He then unleashes hell upon the creature by firing multiple rockets at the Heartless, all hitting their target, dealing massive damage and creating a smokescreen. The Corporal gives a smirk and said, "If that doesn't decimate it, it should deal some serious damage."

The smoke clears to reveal the boss Heartless with some chipped parts of it blown off. It opens its mouth to reveal a cannon pulling into view as it launches a fireball at the group. "Giroro!" Dororo said as he grabs him out of the way of the blast, which leaves a small fiery pit of where the red could've been blasted. The cannon locks on to Keroro next as he croaked with panic and jumps out of the way as the next shot fired. The silver head of the device rears its head to Pururu, who was ready for it as she holds her needle like a bat.

"Heeeey, batter batter batter batter batter! Heeeeey, batter batter batter batter!" Omnini joked with a cheeky look, with the Chief Medic giving an annoyed expression before the shot was fired. But a shine was seen before the humanized Keronian woman swings, batting the shot back and into the one of the silver armored heartless, defeating it. "Annnnnd he's out of there!"

"Brother, stop making jokes and please help me!" Omimi said before both siblings charge in, only to dodge a shot from the cannon and both striking with their movement attacks (Omnini's Energy Surge and Omimi's Energy Fist), dealing damage to the fortress-like heartless. The fortress retracts the cannon, and of the two remaining archers, one of them shot an arrow into the air, aiming for Kululu as a reticle with a heartless symbol on the ground is seen. When the shot stopped right on the Sergeant Major and the arrows going to rain down on him, his headphones open up, showing mini-rockets as he hops into the air, and let the rockets do the rest as he avoids the attack.

"Hey, Kururu, let's take care of those archers before they become a real pain!" The Private third class calls out to the humanized curry keronian. The other human just reacted with a 'ku ku ku!' before he summons the antennae from both of his headset's sides, which glows with a rainbow aura and produces an energy sphere with the same aura and launches it to a Heartless, with Omnini producing his own, but with an aura forming into a large sphere into his hand tossing it in the same general direction as the other orb, both hitting the archers and defeating them.

"It's defenseless! Now let's finish it off, de arimasu!" Keroro commanded. But then it opens its mouth to show a form of battery ram in its mouth and gathering blue energy. Keroro attacks with a series of combos on it, but the energy being gathered turns white. Upon noticing this, the blue ninja widened his eyes before grabbing both younger members,

"Retreat immediately!" Dororo said, with Giroro and Pururu engaging a pair of energy wings exactly like the one the chief medic used in the Prologue to retreat back, with Tamama and Kururu stepping back. "Leader, you must retreat immediately, de gozaru!"

"Gero?" The human Sergeant croaked in confusion while looking at the others before looking back... to see the energy gone and the large heartless ramming forward. The ram catches the human Sergeant and when it swings it out, the Sergeant was screaming as he was sent flying over the wall, rocketing towards the cloaked ship and hitting the hull of the Keroro platoon's ship.

"That's gotta sting in the morning." Omnini said while shaking his head.

"GRRRR!" Tamama growled. "That damned heartless blasted Gunso-san away! I'll make sure that thing will PAY!" Just as he said that, multiple lock-on reticles appears on the Heartless as he takes in a deep breath, instantly changes back to his Keronian form and executes, "HYPER TAMAMA IMPACT!" And just like that, he fires a large yellow energy beam out of his mouth as it hits the heartless, and pushes the fortress heartless back with it stopping at the other end of the bridge.

"Heck yeah, Tamama's kicking some major butt!" Omnini said before… before noticing the Giant Heartless begins to rev up is wheels and begin to drive on forward, going against one of the Private second class's most powerful attack. "Umm… Maybe not- that thing is going against the Impact!"

"Not gonna happen, desu!" Tamama said while still holding the Heartless back with the attack. But it appears the blackish blue colored tadpole was having trouble, as he is seen sweating and the Heartless, still pushing back the attack back.

**In the Courtyard…**

Keroro is seen landing on the ground after his skyward blast off from the huge heartless' attack. As he gets up in pain with his face 'Magically' bandaged. "Ooooow…" He moaned. "That stupid heartless just had to blast me away from that attack, de arimasu…" He then stood up as he looks towards the gate. At the other side of it, a huge yellow glow was seen over there. "It looks Tamama unleashed his Hyper Tamama Impact attack, de arimasu!" the green Keronian human said as he runs forward, but as he did, he sees a strange black figure on the wall. "Gero?"

The figure on the wall looked towards the green haired male and points to the yellow glow wordlessly.

"Oh NO!" The Sergeant said, realizing what the person is. "Everyone's in trouble and it's not just with the Heartless, de arimasu!" He then quickly ran towards the doorway leading to the bridge.

**Meanwhile, back at the Bridge…**

Tamama was still pushing the Heartless back with his Hyper Tamama Impact, but it proved to be useless- soon the beam begin to die down due to Tamama's exhaustion and the Heartless had its battery ram out, although it looked really badly damaged. "With its speed as is with it against the beam, there's way we could avoid it once the beam goes down- We must escape!" Dororo said as he sets his sword away and prepares to rescue the younger members again.

"I can do this, desu!" Tamama said as he still sweating bullets from the overuse of his attack.

The red Corporal gave an annoyed grunt before using the same object used to save Omnini as a mean to jam the wheels, and it succeeded, with the front wheels being pulled off, causing the Heartless to slow down, enough for it be pushed against the wall. At that moment, the smaller Heartless tries to get the boss monstrosity out of its situation by trying to push it away from the wall. The Private then finally runs out of breath and stops the Impact attack to catch his breath. "Aw snap!" Omimi said with the Heartless now shooting towards them, but at that moment, the sudden momentum causes it to topple forward, onto its face, launching the unfortunate silver Heartless skyward, forcing them to disappear. At the moment, several Soldier Heartless appeared and tried to see if they can push the giant one back up onit its wheels.

"Now what?" Tamam said, finally getting a bit of his breath back. "If that thing gets back on its wheels we're done for, desu!" Just as he said, the soldier Heartless, albeit looking small and weak, actually banded together and managed to at least get some leverage for the giant Heartless. One of them pulled back to make some strange noises to call in at least two large Body Heartless to help them out. They got enough leverage to at least show its face.

Omnini then had an idea. He squirms out of Dororo's arms, brings out his Kero ball and presses a button as the device begins to glow. He then gets close and checks the device into the Giant Heartless' mouth. "Everyone take cover!" Omnini yelled as he runs back.

"What did you do?" Giroro asked with an intrigued look.

"I set my Kero ball to self-destruct from inside of the Heartless!" The black and red tadpole said, as the others said, in an outburst, "WHAT?"

The heartless begins to glow red as it begins to float with the smaller heartless immobilized. They hover a couple of feet in the ground. "Kid, you really don't realize just how powerful a Kero Ball really is. One press of a button could pretty much destroy a planet." Kururu said while unusually calm. Meanwhile, Omnini pretty much had his mouth hanging open.

Keroro runs back in as the Heartless starts to glow brighter. From some crazy sense of impulse, Keroro brings out his own Kero Ball, and presses a button on it for the device to bring out a giant hammer and slams the Heartless with it. Like a Baseball heading right out of the stadium for a home run, the heartless was soon far enough away for it be detonated, causing a massive explosion, which causes it to release its heart, as well as the other Heartless releasing their hearts as well as the music fades out.

"Holy crap! To think Keroro was our Deus Ex Machina!" Omnini said, while his voice cracking a bit on the 'machina' part.

"Gero? I was?" Keroro said, unaware of what happened. But then he quickly his bearings and said, "Wait, what am I saying! Guys, there was an Organization member watching us, de arimasu!"

"HUH?"

Everyone quickly took a look around before Dororo looks up to the where the organization member stood and said, "Up there!"

The figure did a bit of a look down to the group before jumping over their heads and landing where the Heartless has stood. He then summons a peculiar weapon- A Falchion-esque sword with a red, purple, and blue shaped blade, resembling a demon wing. The handle bears a blue demon eye with the handle decorated with beads. The blade is pointed down as the man takes a stance- one that is VERY familiar… "His stance- despite it being a bit different, it appears to resemblance the other's stance." Dororo commented before placing his hand on his sword.

The Keronian Sergeant somehow found the blade to look….quite familiar. But he quickly dismissed the thought for now. "Hold on- we know he was defeated all that long ago, but do you think he could've survived, de arimasu?" Keroro asked.

While the Keronians converse amongst themselves the mystery figure seemed to be give a confused grunt, as if he doesn't understand what's going on. Before the group broke out of their huddle… and drawn their weapons to the cloaked man. "We accept your challenge if that's what you're about to say!" Giroro said while point his gun at him.

"I see." The man answered, but with an older man's voice. "I was originally here to watch your fight against the Heartless, but seeing as you guys aren't going to let me get away, and if you really want to know who or what you are up against…I have to warn you- Unlike the Heartless you have just fought, I will prove to be a much harder challenge."

"Let's get on with it already!" Omnini said aloud while taking a stance. "And who are you anyway?"

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warned you. And by the way…" The man said before disappearing in a blink of an eye… and reappearing right in front of the group, saying, as –Another Side- begins to play…

"It's Ansem."

"Huh?" Omnini said, somewhat surprised about the sudden appearance and immediately blocks an attack with his sword. Sparks to begin to grind against the blades as the black haired boy looked to the hooded individual. ('_Dang, he's fast…a lot faster than I could ever hope to be._') He said in his thoughts as he swings his word from the lock and delivers a quick blow to the man.

"Your skills are quite rocky…compared to my skill, you'd obviously be looked as a beginner." The man said, being blunt. "Hate to be cocky, but I doubt you'd be able to defeat me on your own."

"Sh…SHUT UP!" Omnini said as he swings his sword in an unorthodox style. He hits Ansem, but he swings his sword landing a direct hit on the boy, causing the boy to revert back to his original form. The younger male could only growl before jumping back into the fray. The boy then attacks with a swing, causing the man to step back and guard with a magic shield. Omnini then made a relentless move and attacks the shield in an effort to break it.

"That kid must be an idiot- does he really think attacking continuously like that would break the shield?" Giroro said while observing the fight.

"The shield obviously can not hold out long, but I must admit, Omnini's skill with the sword is quite…unusual. When he first picked up a blade when he was 12, he accidently put a hole in the wall. My mother grounded him for such a foolish and dangerous move- children at his age wielding weapons without knowing what one is doing like that could be dangerous." Dororo said as his memories play in his head with what he explained to Giroro playing in sepia tone. "No matter how many times my mother said scolded him… Omnini refused to listen. Eventually, when Omnini turned 14, my mother just stopped. Maybe because he explained a bit about his past- about how his father was a swordsman and he made a lot of swords. He said that he remembered that he walked into his father's smithy one day, and saw that he created a lot of swords- over dozens of them, including the sword he and his sister carry. He also remembered that one day, Omnini will become a swordsman if he practiced and learned more of the different styles, so he practiced with a stick. Unfortunately, he had this ideal that a sword is like a stick, only heavier and can hurt a lot more than stick could. He just swung the sword wildly like a child, and before he knew it… he accidently hurt himself."

"That kid should really get a reality check." Giroro said. "Swords aren't like that- they can be designed a numerous amount of things, but they always do same the thing- one move, and either you or your opponent is going to lose something and it's not small like a tooth."

"He did know- he was learning different swordplay and when he and his little sister practiced swordplay, despite their age. Omimi's style seemed kind of unusual, but unlike her brother, it's more controlled- she seen the forms and practiced unlike the brother, who is…to be blunt, stubborn on his ideas to learn on his own. But after viewing a form from a swordplay on Pekopon… something I'm sure at least Atlanta's friend is familiar with, Omnini managed to surprise even my mother- instead of attacking, he was acting on defense and when Omimi was about to land one attack…" Dororo said, and cut himself off to witness the match.

Omnini was sweating from the attempting to break the shield but failed, and looked to have of couple of bruises and small cuts. He held his sword in position while the cloaked male tried to knock the sword out of the way, so he could attack the defenseless boy. The attacks were fast, but Omnini were dodging them them by movement and swing his body away from the sword. But while the attack is going, the man turned into Omimi and at the very last moment, Omnini's eye shines, and he attacks with a parrying blow, knocking the bat wing sword right out of Ansem's hand and into the sky.

"He parried the attack?" Keroro said, looking surprised.

"Way to go brother!" Omimi cheered.

"So he countered Omimi's attack by a parry, like how Ansem was countered?" Giroro asked.

"Yes." Dororo answered.

"Impressive." The man said as the sword clatters away at the other side of the bridge he is on and disappears.

"Heh, didn't think I had in me. Too bad this sword isn't like one of those sabers- otherwise I'd be having a better time." Omnini said. "It looks more one of those… falchion swords."

"I see… However, in case you forgotten, you're not the only one fighting here, remember?" Ansem said. "However, I don't need my sword, the Soul Eater, to fight you at this point." He then points his right hand and index finger as he explains, "The Organization is a lot stronger than any Heartless you encountered- including the one you just fought. At your level, it would a real fluke for you to win against even one of them if they're just playing around with you. If they playing for keeps, it'd be all over."

"So are you mocking us because of how weak we are, or are you telling to shape up or ship out?" Giroro said.

"You guys are already too far in to get out now, so the only option is to become stronger." The man said. "If you choose to leave it will haunt you- One day the Organization might find a way to where you go and when they do and you're not prepared, it could be the end."

"You would know- you're part of the Organization!" Omnini answered. Omimi quickly chimed with a quick "Yeah!"

"…I'm not part of the Organization." Ansem replied, causing some confusion amongst to group. "I'm no one- just a cast away from the darkness. But.. I'm here because I need to show you just how strong that an Organization member could possibly be."

Kururu doesn't looked impressed as he gets his laptop but then the computer began to pick up a strange reading of darkness from him… and it's getting bigger! "Not good…I think he has a heavy reading of dark energy in him… and think he's going to use it- on us!" The Sergeant major said with his eyes a bit more opened, as if surprised.

"**RrrrrrrRRAAAAGH!**" The man screamed as a large shadowy aura appeared as if realeasing a large amount of energy and out came a strange looking purebred Heartless. This appears to be a being with a hollow spot on the stomach in the shape of a heart- but the thing has no legs- it appears to be a form of…apparition.

"Wh…What IS that thing!" Omnini asked, freaked out at the appearance of the creature.

"A Symbiote- a dark symbiote!" Kururu answered. "It appears to be functioning as a guardian for that guy."

"Wait- so Organization XIII can generate these things?" Omimi said, looking shocked.

('_…These guys_ must_ be idiots._') Ansem murmured to himself before removing his hood. His face appears to be tan skin, amber colored eyes, and long white hair that is smooth at the back with three spikes on the top and sides of the head. He gave a bit of a sigh and said, "This is going to be a long day. And before you guys could say anything, this is something only I can do."

"Gero?" Keroro croaked before the man floats up and moves forward with the guardian doing a sweeping fist attack with everyone in the path dodging it.

"Keroro, can't you use that Shotlock from earlier to attack that guy?" Omnini asked.

"Gero? Shoto locku, de arimasu?" The confused Sergeant asked, saying the word Shotlock in a weird pronunciation.

"Did you seriously forget, you idiot!" Giroro yelled before dodging a trail of lightning from the cloaked man's attack.

"It appears that leader has no memory of using the Photon Charge Shotlock from before, de gozaru." Dororo said before tossing a few stars that the strange dark being behind Ansem deflected with its fists.

"Seems to be the case- he was KO'd after using it only once." Kururu said.

"What about Tamama Impact?" Omimi asked.

"I'm still a bit exhausted from that battle, desu…" Tamama said. "But I can use enough juice to use another shot." Tamama then took a deep breath before yelling, "Tamama IMPACT!" He then fired another one of his yellow lasers at Ansem who took the attack and hits the wall.

"Tsk… COME GUARDIAN!" The man called out and the symbiote moves in front of its master and blocks the attack with its body, effortlessly. The creature then moves his hands to block the attack further as the man floats towards Tamama who looked nervous while firing the laser. The man looked disgusted upon seeing the laser die down with the tadpole fallen over from exhaustion. "Tsk…take about a raw stench…that laser practically stinks of darkness."

"GRRR…" Tamama growled, with him moving around in an angry twitch as he looks at the opponent.

"I didn't think you'd take a raw emotion like Jealousy and turn it into a powerful attack… But even that attack is no match for me." Ansem said before he had the Symbiote creates orbs in its hands and throw them at the group. Omnini counters by throwing orbs of his own into the attack, and they collide in a big explosion creating a smoke screen. Giroro takes the opportunity to summon the missile launchers and prepares to unleash hell into the smoke. When the smoke begins to clear, Giroro fires missiles in multiple directions, all of them heading towards the man in the cloak. Unfortunately for the target of the missiles, he gets bombarded on all sides: The symbiote that could protect him can't move fast enough to cover that much space in a short amount of time.

"Giroro, how could you! He was here to test us, not annihilate us, de gozaru!" Dororo said, looking a bit distressed.

"I don't think he's phased all that much." Omnini said as the smoke from the missile explosion clears.

Ansem looked to be covered in dust as he lowers his guard a bit. The Symbiote looked to still guard the front but then the man slumped over a bit. "Yeesh… talk about serious firepower." The man said before tossing an object into the air it looked to be a potion but in a bigger bottle. He stood up from the attack. "You guys got what it takes to fight with serious fire power, but… Hey, weren't there 8 of you?"

"Gero? Eight of us?" Keroro croaked. And then a number counter to count The Sergeant, the Private third Class, The Lance Corporal, The Corporal, The Sergeant Major, The Private Second Class and the Recruit. However, there was one head missing… and it was right behind the man!

"You must've forgotten about me. And I must admit…I'm a bit disappointed." Pururu said right as she injects the man right in the behind with an injection needle. "Inserting cleansing energy, at maximum power!"

Just like Vanitas in the earlier chapter, the man is covered in rainbow electricity as light seem to course through his body. It also badly affected the symbiote as it got electrocuted, and after a few seconds, it disappears into the dark male. "What…is this…energy?" He strained to ask.

"This is purification energy- it's designed to clean out, or at least disrupt darkened or tainted individuals." The chief medic answered as the music fades out. "This dark energy must be incredibly strong for you to resist!"

The man seemed to of give a smirk as he answered, "Well, maybe I'm using this power to help my friend. But as much as I want to be rid of it…" He then struggled to move his arm back to where the needle is and when he got ahold of it, much to the normally lilac Keronian's surprised face, he then said not with his own voice, but a voice a younger male's… "I still need the power of darkness!"

"What?" Pururu said aloud before getting tossed forward by the man. She unfortunately lost grip of her needle and at the first chance Ansem got, he somehow charged a purplish flame from his right hand and shot a purple fireball at the needle, destroying it. When the medic landed, the shards of the broken needle fell in front of her and when she recovered, she gave a surprised gasp with eyes widened at the remains of her tool to possibly stop the man.

"Pururu-chan!" Keroro called out before looking at the man with an angry look. "You will…you WILL pay for that, de arimasu!" The sergeant then started to glow with a radiant aura as the device used for his shotlock from earlier appears. Multiple lock-on reticles appeared on the man, much to his confusion. The sergeant then glowed with a white flash and attacks with light as he uses the Photon Charge Shotlock from earlier and does a good amount of damage to the man with the attack with the man using the dark shield but that appears to be nothing when he attacks in multiple angles.

Pururu seemed to be witnessing the battle first hand as she sees her normally useless friend easily held back the man effortlessly using shotlock. She seemed to of given a bit of a smile to her friend and said, "Alright. If someone like Keroro-kun could develop a form of courage by seeing us fight, then I should too. I wasn't planning on staying on the sidelines- I'm part of a grade A platoon!"

At the moment, the broken needle shards began to glow a lilac color which catches the attention of Giroro, Kururu and the medic as the others hold back Ansem. "Ku ku! It appears the shards of your broken tool are responding to your will." Kururu said.

"How can a weapon exactly respond to our will exactly?" Pururu asked with a confused expression.

"Remember? The worlds have different rules for all of us Keronians, so maybe the weapons could also become stronger through our willpower." Tamama said. "So maybe our will could also create new weapons from broken ones, desu!"

"…Right." Pururu commented before reaching to the shards of her needle, and after a large flash of light, which caused the medic to cover her eyes and revert back to her Keronian form. When she did, the shards of the needle turned into a new weapon- a lance that looked to be the same design as a the one she seemed to be familiar with as a child, but more fitted to be her size. The point is a Violet laser point in the shape of a star, and the side of the weapon looks just like her needle's gauge. She picks it up and when she did, the weapon glows with medic as it and she show and a lilac colored aura around herself. She then gave a determined look before she attacks with a lance that appears to be floating, but seems to be expelling energy from it as she attacks the man with a combo with the weapon creating two streams of light from itself. After the couple of more swings, she shoots an orb from the weapon. The man deflected with his sword but the chief medic then took the opportunity to fault over the man again and use a special ballerina pirouette to spin, with the energy strands from earlier forming around her. The man took multiple hits from the ensuing attack, being lifted into the air from the multiple impacts, and after being blasted back, the nurse attacks with the Purification needle attack from earlier but this time it gained an extra boost as the dark individual was being shocked with more purifying light than before.

"The reading of darkness is starting to go down. But…I'm beginning to pick up a weird reading." Kururu said. "He's no member of Organization XIII, that's for sure- he does have a heart. Ku kukukukuku!"

"Now that the darkness is lessened around him, I have to agree with Kururu- he does have a heart within him." Dororo said. "The heavy darkness within his body made it difficult for even me to detect the heart, de gozaru."

"He HAS a heart?" Omnini parrorted. "Then… who or what is he?"

Pururu pulls the needle out of him, which reverts into the shape of the staff Pururu used in the Land of Dragons and retreats back to the group as the man looked to of doubled over in pain. The man began to glow with radiant light causing the group to cover their eyes. But when the group uncovered their eyes, they were left to a stunning sight. "It…it can't be!" Giroro said, looking surprised.

"Is…is that guy who Yen-Sid described to us?" Omimi asked, looking shocked. "You know- Sora's fri-"

"I'm afraid it's the case." Dororo said while accidently cutting off the youngest member, albeit a bit surprised.

A new person was hunched over to where Ansem once stood. It was actually a young male with silver long hair that reaches to slightly beyond the top of the back. He has a paler complexion compared to some of the group, defined features, and a black blindfold covering the eyes. Though the eyes can't be seen he seemed to be a bit surprised about what happened. "Wh…what kind of power did you guys use on me?" The boy asked.

"Gero! Isn't that…It's Riku!" Keroro croaked upon seeing the boy as the boy's respected scene begins to play. (Riku's Theme)

"!...How did you guys know who I am?" The boy said as he struggled to stand up but Dororo helping him up.

"We heard of you from Yen-Sid, a retired Keyblade Master who guided Sora and us." Giroro explained. "Tamama was the one who asked about you, but we didn't expect you to be in another form."

"You must be talking about the form I took on when we fought." Riku replied. "I guess that old master didn't tell you everything."

"He did mention that Sora had to fight you last year while you were being posessed. Ku ku ku!" Kululu commented.

"But, I don't get it- how did you manage to change me back into this form? I let Ansem's darkness runs its course and yet… I got changed back." The boy said, looking to himself.

"The darkness must've been disrupted enough because of my cleansing energy from my needle." Pururu explained. "Remember? It was designed to make sure to clear out darkness, or at least disrupt."

"You do realize you're wearing a blindfold, dummy." Omnini said.

"…You're using a Blindfold on yourself…to keep your eyes from learning the truth- to fool yourself, correct?" Dororo said.

"You're a lot smarter than you look." Riku said. "I guess I was wrong about you guys about being idiots." He then looked to the Keronian Sergeant and Private Third Class. "Well, almost."

"HEY!" Both Keroro and Omnini blurted out.

"Anyways, about what the nurse said about her needle- it has to be the case, because I can still feel Ansem's darkness in my heart." The male said, placing his hand over the heart's general area. "It shouldn't be long until I change back."

"Tama… You were really strong in that form, desu. No one could ever have the power to hold back my Tamama Impact before, desu!" Tamama admitted.

"That was because I was using some of Ansem's power in that earlier fight." Riku explained. "His dark shadow was still in my heart even after Sora defeated him last year. When it invaded my heart, we fought with each other for control of the heart, until I won. But recently…I had to fight someone incredibly tough. So in order to win, I had to use the darkness. And I was stuck in this form ever since, calling myself Ansem."

"Talk about wearing the face of your enemy…" Omnini said, in awe of the boy's story.

"YAAAAH!" Omimi shrieked, who was looking at the sky of the castle. The group (including the silver haired male) looked to the sky as well, and saw a beam of light radiating towards the sky.

"Oh no! Sora found the gate! He's going to leave, de arimasu!" Keroro said in a panic. "Everyone, prepare to depart!" He quickly ordered, and the 7 members were seen heading towards the castle. "Riku you should come with us too, de arimasu!"

"Wait- why would you want me with you? Besides- I can't be found how you guys find me…especially Sora." Riku said.

"We'll take you with us for now until you recover your strength. Besides, with that disruption, you wouldn't be able to use those powers you have, right de arimasu?" The Sergeant said to the boy.

The silver haired boy looked like he didn't say a word, but decided to try to open…something. But after a while, it looked to of failed. He tries again, only to fail again. He then gives a defeated sigh and said, "Fair enough. But what should I call you then? Calling you a frog person would be strange."

The green keronian then gave a salute and said, "I am Sergeant Keroro of the Keroro Platoon, de arimasu!"

As the two head back to the courtyard…Sora chimes in for a narration. '_I didn't even know Riku was with those guys when I left- maybe because I still had a job to do. But then again, so did them. The Keronians were trying to catch up to me. And Riku? Well, he got caught up with them. I could've met up with him, but…I guess Riku is trying to hide himself from me, because of what he explained to Keroro and the others._'

End of Chapter 11

* * *

CHARACTER DATA UPDATED AND ACQUIRED. SCANNING…

SCAN COMPLETE. UPLOADING AND GROUPING NEW DATA…

Levels, Powers, Equipment data

Keroro Levels up to Level 9!  
Giroro Levels up to Level 9!  
Tamama Levels up to Level 9!  
Kululu Levels up to Level 9!  
Omnini Levels up to Level 9!  
Omimi Levels up to Level 10!  
Dororo Levels up to Level 10!

Giroro:  
Missile Salvo (or Full Weapon Giroro) became Level 2!

Pururu:  
Learned the Spell Weaver command style! Attack with Magical based attacks that give you a better reach for battling foes, and attacks. Finish with a Pirouette finish that you can guide and deal additional damage.  
Gained the Purification Lance! A needle constructed from the remains of Pururu's shattered needle into an easy to carry model. Its spear head is the needle's point, and the main base the needle's gauge with the point and base color changing with the Chief medic's command style. Its spear head changed to a Lilac star shaped head when Spell Weaver is engaged. It could be possible that the main base can also change.

Character ID

Belle  
First appearance: Beauty and the Beast  
Rank: N/A  
Occupation: Inventor's daughter and 1 of the 7 Princesses.

The Wardrobe  
First Appearance: Beauty and the Beast  
Rank: N/A  
Occupation: Former Opera singer.

Enemy ID

Heartless:  
Shadow (Purebred)  
Neoshadow (Purebred)  
Soldier (Artificial)  
Assualt Rider (Artificial)  
Nightwalker (Artificial)  
Rapid Thruster (Artificial)  
Bolt Tower (Artificial)  
Large Body (Artificial)  
Large Armor (Artificial)  
Crusader (Artificial; The silver Heartless riding on the Infernal Engine. They don't exactly have a name so why not?)  
Infernal Engine (Artificial; Boss)

* * *

Extra: What the…?

**Shortly, after the group arrived back to their ship...**

Suhaha is seen inside of the ship with a space suit in place of his usual coat and looking around until he went into Tentoto's temporary room and found the Blizzard and Cure orbs she left. She took them into his hand and then he brings out a Fire and a second Blizzard Orb. "This should at least cover for their magic abilities." He quietly said as he put both orbs away. "Now to get the orbs to them and that should cover their magic abilities."

But when he came to leave, he suddenly stops in front of Omnini and Omimi, who were giving him a bit of a look as the older brother asked, "What are you doing here, Major?"

"Oh, uh…I was getting just getting something for a couple of things for some…friends of mine." The white and grey tadpole said, while beginning to sweat as –laughter and merriment- starts playing.

"And it just so happens to be in our friend's room, unless you are getting Tentoto's things." The younger of the two tadpoles commented.

"…Yes, it seemed that Tentoto forget- er, forgotten something here, so I was getting it for her, yes." The Major said, hiding the real reason why he was here.

The siblings looked to each other and seemed to nod at each other, then said, "You're lying."

"Okay, I was getting these orbs to a pair of Keronians that I managed to come into contact to." Suhaha said. "…By the by, you wouldn't happen to check your e-mail, did you?"

"Ummm…no?" Omnini said. "I didn't get the e-mail- when I get new E-mail from someone else other than the army and my friends, it would either be spam or something else, so I just place them in the junk section."

"I don't have an e-mail." Omimi said while looking at her brother with an annoyed look. She then said, in a mocking voice "HE doesn't let me have one because I'm not old enough.

"You're not." The black and red tadpole muttered.

"But I turn 10 tomorrow morning!" The Ivory tadpole yelled while looking angry.

"Doesn't mean you're ready to know stuff than you really should be. I unintentionally learned the birds and the bees when I was five from mom and dad, and the reason why I was too curious for my own good." Omnini muttered.

At that moment, Suhaha heard what his grand… er, the Private third class said, with the three giving a bit of an…awkward stare at each other before turning and said quietly to himself, as he slapped his own face, "Aaah…oh my god." He then spoke in his thoughts, '_Shiroro, have I taught you nothing? Never tell your children that subject until they are old enough._'

"Ummm…?" The youngest tadpole tried to spoke up and then said, "Mr. Major, sir? Did you just hear an alarm?"

"Huh? Oh right. Check that e-mail, you two. It's important- believe me." The black Keronian said while walking off. "As for Tentoto's stuff, I apologize for lying to you. It was an excuse for me to get these orbs for a couple of people."

"Ummm, okay?" Omnini said and after Suhaha left the ship, the two didn't see him covering the four magic orbs with his light and dark energy and sent it towards Olympus Coliseum, whose star was seen at a distance. Back with the two… "What was that about an alarm*?"

"Oh, uh, nothing!" Omimi answered while sweating a bit.

*Note: Omimi heard the Abridged alarm. If you don't get it, watch Lord Slug in which one character pretty much explains something to someone that they REALLY shouldn't explain, especially to villains. Here's a hint; "Well tough luck Jolly green *Censored* because I'm the only one here with a radar to find them!"

Next time:  
Hearing the news of their parents being alive, kicking, and previously members of the army, Omnini and Omimi appear to be on edge about getting to Olympus Coliseum as soon as possible, even going as far as to try break off from the group and temporarily deter the mission to rescue them. But when their ships get pulled in towards Radiant Garden, alongside Sora's ship, the goal of reaching Sora draws nearer than what they expected. Meanwhile Giroro, Kululu, and another member of the army reminisce about what had happened 11 years ago, but from another Keybearer's Point of view- Ventus' friend, Terra.

Next Time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix:  
12: Bonds of the Vast Earth

**MAN that took too long about making this chapter. I had a LOT of trouble making this one, especially since some of the scenes I wanted to do involve Tentoto. Unfortunately, Tentoto's owner Girogal101 of dA wanted to get out of the story, forcing Tentoto to drop out much sooner than expected. But…it actually removed the roadblock and it was back in business. So I would like to apologize for the huge delay, but I would like to also let you guys know that I'm back in…considering that I've been trying to find a job. I do have a life you know, folks. : P Anyways, hoped you like this chapter!**


	15. 12: Bonds of the Vast Earth

Warning: The following you're about to read contains violence, language, blood (in future chapters) possible awkward moments, hilarious moments, possible spoilers to games and anime, and possible scenes that can either make you say the "What the heck just happened," or "Whoa…"

NOTE: This will be taking a part of a DARK MEMORY- you know the one involving Vanitas' Origins from the Manga? (I'm not sure if it's canon, but it doesn't say anything about non-canon material in wikia so…eheh. ^^; ) As an additional note… LONG CHAPTER ALERT!

* * *

Last time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix:  
With the group reaching Beast's Castle, the group begins to make their effort to catch up with Sora. However, before they even reached the surface, Tentoto had already left the group to return back to Keron. With the group landing in the Beast's Castle, they find that a member of the Organization carrying the Keyblade infiltrated the castle a long time ago. While entering, Keroro ran into Sora (literally) and ends up toppling down into hiding. The group continues through the hall and fought through Heartless, all the while Keroro learning a Shotlock, Photon Charge. Deciding to gather info instead of following Sora, the group heads to Belle, who gives a history lesson of the place, as well as given the first nature magic orb, Cure. After saying their goodbyes, the group quickly finds trouble as a Giant Heartless attacks. But after the battle was ended with a big bang thanks to Omnini, Keroro finds Riku, under the guise of Ansem as he battles the group. As the battle ensues, Riku destroys Pururu's needle, but was reformed into a new weapon she used on Riku and exposed his identity to the heroes. With Sora on the way out, Keroro invites Riku to temporarily join the group, until his powers are restored.

Chapter 12: Bonds of the Vast Earth

**11 Years Ago: Lanes Between**

In the airspace between the worlds, an armored individual is seen riding a motorcycle-like craft as it go through the air-space between the worlds. As he begins to approach a world, he sees something that catches his eye- The green planet with yellow stars. At that moment, he slows down to see the planet. The person is seen to be wearing armor covering his body from head to toe, with the helmet a gold color with a black visor and two red prongs on either side of the helmet point straight up. The arms, legs, and ribs have orange lines decorating the sections, with its knee guards, breast plate, armored boots and smaller pieces of armor seen on the legs gold in color, with anklets the same color with red spikes at the back that curve upward. There are black pauldrons with gold edges, with the front of the armor's torso red, with small pieces on the lower legs and gauntlets the same color as the torso. The last thing worth noting is the golden cape on the outside with a black inside. The individual looks at the planet while the vehicle comes to a stop. Inside of the visor, Terra's face was seen. "Is that… Keron?" He said to himself, albeit aloud.

"Terra, can you hear me?" A voice said to the individual, although the source of it is unknown.

The male did a take and replied, "Master Xehanort!"

"I just found out that Vanitas is sighted on the surface of Planet Keron. I am going there to investigate what his intentions are." Master Xehanort answered. "Terra, I want you to head for the surface and keep an eye out for him. If you find him, engage immediately."

"But Master, what about the citizens?" The male keybearer asked. "If Vanitas tries to attack them-"

"If he has hostages, pull back. It might be likely that he'll use them as threats to prevent anyone from attacking him." The older man said on the other end. "Take necessary steps to make sure that he'll have no hostages. You have your objective, Master Terra."

"…Understood." The younger male answered, before making tracks towards the Keronian home world.

**Present: (November 22****nd****, 2011) Omnini and Omimi's Room**

Omimi is seen happily humming 'Happy Birthday' to herself as she seemed to enjoy the time to herself. She was even the new skirt she got, although as explained before, it looked to be a bit big on her. Omnini walks into the room and said, "Happy birthday, sis. Your age is finally in the double digits now."

"Thank you brother." Omimi said while standing up and performing a courtesy with her skirt, but the drops a bit. She notices this and blushes a bit. "Uh-oh, umm…"

"You're obviously a bit small for it. Why not you store it away until you're a little bigger?" The brother said while checking the computer.

"Oh, alright." The younger sibling admitted with a bored look while letting the skirt drop so she could put it fold it and put it in the dresser before walking to her brother's side. "Um, brother? Your date on the computer's a bit messed up."

"Huh, really?" Omnini said. "Strange…but, alright." He then changes the date from 2011 to 2010. "Were you on here last?"

"Actually, remember that one prank last year?" Omimi said. "It was to help you cram for your final exam for Phys. ed.! Basically, Dororo's mom, Keroro and even Garuru were in on it- we basically had you think that you were in a coma, to have you prepare yourself a lot better in better shape. We even got you to run a bit faster! In the end, you got a B in it!"

"Ooooh yeah… you guys forgot to change the clocks back. AS much as I gotta thank you guys for helping me, I don't appreciate you guys tricking me." The black and red tadpole said, after thinking it through. "I thought it was suspicious that I was actually a bit fit than I should be for sleeping for a year, but what tipped me off is I would've had my voice mature a bit- you know puberty and that."

"Ah, well. We fixed it now." Omnini said. He then faces the audience and said, while breaking the fourth wall, "Sorry for the huge inconvenience but you may want to fix the clock a bit for this fic."

**Err… Present: (November 22****nd****, 2010) Omnini and Omimi's Room: A couple of minutes later… (Lousy little…)**

The two siblings were looking at the computer, like the Major suggested, with Omnini looking at the e-mail. It was opened to the one Suhaha mentioned to them at the Extra segment from the previous chapter. At that moment, when the two opened the e-mail they read the contents the older sibling's eyes started to go wide, while the sister looked a bit confused. "I don't believe it…" The black and red sibling said. "If what this letter said is true, then…"

"Brother what's going on?" Omimi asked. "What does this supposed to mean?"

"Omimi, do you remember our conversation with Atlanta?" Omnini said. "It was during one of our missions- the one you were doing your homework."

"Hmmm…" The Younger sibling began to wonder as a flashback began…

**Flashback: Most likely during the First Half of the year before the adventure…**

The younger tadpole looked to be writing down several lines on her homework, while alternating between her works and looking info. She turns the page on the book she's reading and notices the picture: It's of a black Keronian, encased in armor covering the entire body, but looking similar to that of Medieval armor, but looked a bit bulky and heavy to walk in*. The other one was a female Keron looked to be wearing something quite similar to Valkyrie armor seen in some legend of Earth. The armor looked to be mostly metallic light colors, with the main color of it a metallic white, to fit in with the other colors. The back looked to be showing white wings, but looked too made out of energy, like Omnini's orbs, but at least the eyes are seen, which looks exactly like Omnini's blue eyes, with the red horned hat present and white star with wings present. The Ivory tadpole blinked at the sight and said, "Huh? What's this?"

***To those of you who played the Fire Emblem GameCube game Path of Radiance or The Wii game Radiant Dawn at a certain point; you know who I'm talking about! XD**

At that moment, Omnini enters the room with Atlanta. "Omimi, is anything alright?" He asked.

"Oh!" The younger tadpole turned to her brother and her friend as well as she said to them, "Atlanta-chan! Onii-chan!"

"Hm? Hello." Atlanta said while giving a smile.

"Still doing homework I see." The older brother said. But then he noticed the picture Omimi had the page turned to, but didn't raise anything up at this point.

Omimi gave a nod before saying, "I found something about a couple of Keronians here. Check it out!"

The Ivory tadpole lifts the book and shows the page containing the Black Knight and the Angelic Nurse… better known as Kuroro and Shiroro.

Omnini then read the pages out loud...at least, the titles anyways. "The Black Knight and the Angelic Nurse? Odd sounding titles don't cha think?"

"Yeah! I heard that they one of them was once in part of the platoon Tamama-kun's parents were in! At least…while in training anyways."

Atlanta gave a bit of a nod, while the older brother continues with, "The Black Knight and Angelic Nurse…strange. I never heard of them…"

"It says here that the Black Knight and the Angelic Nurse were a great fighting duo. But they left the army after only three years of service…" Omimi said, reading on.

The older female gave a nod smiling while watching the two continue to read on about the duo. But then the older brother spoke again. "But why would they leave the army, though? Maybe something came up?"

"….Keeeep reading." Atlanta suggested.

"Okay." The Ivory keron said. "It says that Kuroro and Shiroro, the identities of the Black Knight and Angelic Nurse, retired the army to… live in the Keronian Jungle? But after they left, the platoon soon disbanded shortly for other platoons…" The younger female gave a couple of blinks before looking to the other older tadpoles. "Onii-chan? Didn't we live in a jungle once?"

"Yep." The Eminence purple Keron agreed.

Omnini had his head looking down to the ground…but shakes it before rising it up. "Y-yeah. But I never saw them before…" He was still looking at the picture and looked somewhat determined.

"Are there pictures in the book of the two?" The Chief Medic asked.

"Just the picture of the two wearing some strange armor…there are no other pictures." Omimi said, looking disappointed. "But if anything, it does say that this is something about wearing armor as part of their… er, 'cosplay sets.'"

Atlanta just huffs and murmured something insultive about the Keron army being lazy. Omnini heard this and gave a sigh and said, "Really? Just that picture?"

Omimi replied while nodding, "Sadly…" The only adult just huffs again with The recruit looking at the picture before saying something… "Those two look really familiar…"

"I see." The brunette Keron said, as the Flashback ends.

**Present time**

"Wait, those guys are the same two! Maybe that's what happened to them!" Omimi said.

"Wrong." Omnini said, looking as if he remembered something. "There are lots of Shiroros and Kuroros on Keron, because of its common name, like Keroro's name. But these two…I think we know these particular two. Besides, if those guys who I think they are when the message said reunion… Do you still have that book?"

"Um, sure?" The Ivory tadpole said, looking confused as she brings out the book used in the flashback. She opens it to that particular page, until the younger of the two tadpoles in the room notices the symbol. "Look! The Angelic Nurse's symbol!"

Omnini looked at the symbol as well. He then alternates between seeing the symbol seen on the page, and his own little sister's symbol. After looking at each symbol long enough… "…Son of a shepherd. If biology hasn't taught me anything, I can guess that sometimes when keronian parents give birth to their children, the parents would normally get then give a symbol that would either be different from the two, similar, or in some odd circumstances, exactly the same as one of the parents." The older sibling said.

"So what are you saying, brother?" The ivory tadpole asked.

The older brother then looked over heis younger sister then said, loud enough to cause her hat's shroud-like flap to flow like in a heavy breeze. "I'm saying that the two on this picture ARE OUR PARENTS!"

"OUR parents?" Omimi shrieked. "But…how? Didn't you say that they were killed?"

"I thought that too!" The sibling agreed. "But it said in black and white that those two are alive at a place called 'Olympus Coliseum.'" He then looked to be really annoyed and said, "Okay, I gotta say something- just what kind of parents do they think they are, leaving their children behind in the home, when they could've waited at home to attack that monster? That's just…STUPID!"

"Onii-ch…I mean brother, I know that you're kind of mad at them and everything but… we should definitely talk to Keroro and Lord Dororo about the e-mail as fast as we can!" The Ivory tadpole nodded while looking excited.

"Good point. Let's hurry!" Omnini said before heading to ship the Keroro Platoon is in. "Besides, what were the chances that we were kids to members of the army?"

"Not to sound nerdy, but at least 1 in at least… well, 300, give or take that some of the Kerons often get jobs other than the army. At least, that's what I think." The recruit said.

"Neeeerd." The older sibling taunted.

"Oh come on!" Omimi complained. "Don't start that again! I don't wanna call YOU out, remember?"

**Later…Keroro Platoon's ship**

"Gero? Olympus Coliseum, de arimasu?" Keroro said while blinking.

"Yeah. According to the e-mail, Former Army Nurse Shiroro and Former Captain Kuroro are sighted at Olympus Coliseum." Omimi explained, trying to sound a bit diginified.

"But I don't understand- how could they enter the worlds without the army keeping tabs on them?" Dororo asked. "The army would have founded them and bring them back, de gozaru."

"The army could bring them back, unless those two were brought there to Olympus Coliseum by an outside force." Kululu said. "According to ancient legends, which date back to possibly several years after the aftermath of the Keyblade war, 'Hades' The Lord of the Dead from Greek Mythology, and the ruler of the Underworld actually confronted the army about their meddling. After several years of debate, Keron's leader struck a form of…deal. If Hades chooses to remain quiet, He will allow him to send the most brutal and most horrifying criminals to the Underworld, where they spend the last of their days in solitary confinement while the Underworld saps their strength, eventually either perishing, or becoming one of Hades' grunts. They closed the deal under one condition Hades made- should anyone, good or evil, cheat death where they would normally supposed to die, he will drag them down to the Underworld itself. And unless they can prove themselves innocent or Hades knows of their…predicament, they'll remain in the Underworld. Since then, the most severe and dangerous Criminals and Incredible death-defying Keronians that survived a fatal accident are sent to the Underworld. Besides, we know of someone who would normally 'die' and be brought back so he wouldn't be dragged down here...so Hades must've known It could be likely that the two army members of the army either cheated death… or were probably sent there to await death because they committed serious offenses they were sent for*. Ku ku ku!"

*Note:**…What? Plot convience maybe? I mean it isn't explained yet what the abilities were that allowed to survive and besides, How many people could cheat death when they should've died? Plain luck? Watch Kill Bill and you'll know what I mean!**

"No way, they're not criminals!" Omnini said, looking angered. "They probably cheated death, that's for sure. We need to rescue those two!"

"I don't know if you can remember, but you obviously didn't read the whole letter. We are going to get them, AFTER we meet up with Sora. Ku ku ku!" The Sergeant Major said. "Besides, this message serves no importance until we even team up with Sora."

"What do you mean no importance?" The Private third class said, grabbing the skin around the Major's neck. "Those guys are in the Underworld and we need to rescue them!"

"We cannot go against the ancient Traditions, Omnini." Dororo said with a slight angered look. "I have no idea where you got your desperation to save those two, but we cannot-"

"What if those guys are our parents?" Omimi exclaimed, which at that moment, the group looks at the two with confused expressions. "…Sorry for interrupting, Lord Dororo, but it's a long story. Brother, bring up that photo!"

Omnini nodded before taking out his phone to make a projection screen and created a screen with the image of what the siblings seen. He then focuses the camera on the forehead. At that moment, the younger tadpole peeled off her belly symbol and held it up to show the comparison. At that moment, the symbol comparison is definitely the same. Pururu did a take before saying, "Lots of Keronians had different shapes and sizes for symbols, but to be honest, I never seen that kind of symbol before… except for you two. So what you're trying to say is…"

"The Kerons on the picture are your parents, de arimasu/desu?" Keroro and Tamama said, looking surprised.

"That is entirely unlikely." Giroro said. "The symbols are a coincidence, but what are the actual chances of them being alive now?"

"The Underworld is actually a place considered to be like hell in a way." Kururu said as he lunges back on his chair and picks his nose. "So in other words it would eventually work like torture- you'll soon be tired of living if you done everything and try to be at peace, only for you can't forever sleep. Not only that, if you had any regrets in the world, it will forever eat you and destroy your will. But besides that…you would definitely know if your parents in the army if they tested your DNA. So it would be likely that information has been withheld from you two or if your book has outdated info. And judging from how old your book is, that info is clearly old."

Omimi replaced her symbol back onto its place, making sure it lies flat on her. "We didn't know they were members of the army. Mom and dad didn't mention anything of their past lives before we came into the picture." She said. But she then slid to her hands and knees as if to beg. "But guys, please! We have to go rescue them! If Mister Suhaha went through the trouble of locating them to tell us, then maybe he could've gone there to help them prove their circumstance!"

"Oi, Keroro, you're the one in charge. Despite being different grades, you're still a higher ranking officer." Giroro said.

"Hey, don't force this on me!" Keroro yelled. The youngest members of the group looked to each other and looked at the Sergeant. The Green Keronian just gave a heavy sigh after a minute and said, "…Look guys, I know you guys are excited to know your parents are alive and all, and you wanna know how they got there to begin with, but right now we have to focus on finding Sora. We're so close to finding him, it's not even funny. I really don't want to lower your spirits, but our objective comes first, de arimasu."

"Aw c'mon Keroro!" Omnini exclaimed, looking outraged as –Just wondering- starts playing. "Tentoto left the group because of her own decision, but how come we can't leave?"

"It's true that Lance Corporal Tentoto left us, but she is needed back at Keron, and besides, she had a job to do, despite her time with us a very short one. You were assigned to our situation if you last recall as you willingly volunteered as a Platoon." Dororo said. "Forgive us for being rough but I'm afraid you must remain patient for a bit longer, de gozaru."

"But…" The older brother tried to object…but he knew that his hands were tied for this argument. "Hah…fine. You win this time."

"But brother!" Omimi tried to speak up, but the black and red tadpole stopped her. After noticing that this argument was over, Omimi pretty much said nothing, but her face would definitely say her disappointment as the music ends.

**Later…in the Corridors of the Keroro Platoon Ship.**

Riku was seen walking down the ship's corridors. At the moment, he was still in current form of when the Keroro platoon defeated him and reverted during the last chapter, with his cloak and blindfold on. He passes by Giroro's door to hear him and another voice talk. He gave a confused grunt before leaning in closer to hear the voices talk.

Inside of Giroro's room, he had a computer powered on. It currently shows Atlanta on the screen via a camera. "So what's been going on Giroro?" She asked the Corporal.

"A lot of things. I figured it would a matter of time before I have to explain things. I guess I'll explain by what happened so far." The hell's red Keron explained everything that happened so far on the journey: from landing in Twilight Town, to battling the siblings and meeting Yen-Sid to learn of their involvement in the Mysterious Tower, to meeting the Restoration committee in Radiant Garden, and everything that transpired in the worlds they were in- including their encounter with Riku, and the strange 'views of memories'…

The purple chief medic whistled at what happened, and replied, "Sounds like an acid trip mixed with a mouthful from how you say it Gi. You guys not getting too badly hurt are ya?"

"We're fine. We recently obtained magic called Cure, which is basic restoring magic in the Worlds. But we also noticed something else- we're using abilities different from the ones we know including Keroro learning 'shotlock'." The Corporal explained.

At that moment, Riku enters the room and moved his blindfold to see what's going on. "Giroro, right? What's going on? I thought I heard someone else in... Huh?"

"Intresting-" Atlanta said, before noticing the silver haired male "...uuuuuuuuuuh should I go?

"It's fine." Giroro commented. He then points out the male to girl on the other end. "Atlanta, Riku. Riku, Atlanta."

"Er...hey." Riku said albeit a bit nervous, feeling a bit awkward because of his appearance at that moment. "Oh, by the way... Omnini mentioned something about an e-mail." At that moment, he takes out the black and red tadpole's device to display the e-mail.

"Er...Yo..." Atlanta said, looking a bit worried about what she is seeing. "Hm?"

Giroro examines the e-mail himself. After reading through it… ('So that's was it said...') At that moment his eyes suddenly turn greyish blue, like an idea struck him. ('Wait a second-')

Right before The corporal can finish his thought, Omnini pops into the room. "Riku, got a minute?" The tadpole quickly asked.

"Er, sure. Excuse me." The silver haired male said before closing the door behind him as he leaves.

Atlanta gave a bit of a confused "Hm?" before she looks to Giroro and commented, "You look to have had an epiphany."

"Yeah." The corporal said while giving a smirk. "Atlanta, do you think you might be able to meet us at Radiant Garden? We're going to head there anyway to resupply our reserves just in case, so you might be able to meet us there."

"..." Atlanta looked silent for moment before thinking, ('_Well the situation has changed..._') "Alright, Meet ya there. By the way, have you lot seen Nazo? I haven't seen him around of late, I've been meaning to ask you." She asked after giving her answer.

Giroro shakes his head and said, "Haven't seen him. I doubt he would've gone with us, but you'd think what happened with Keroro and him would've been connected- First Keroro was attacked, then Nazozo. Whoever it was that attacked them must've been trying to cause some trouble for us. I heard he recovered from it, but I didn't know he disappeared." The corporal then looked kind of angered and said, "That idiot couldn't remember who attacked him back then." After calming down a bit, he then commented, "But what about Nazozo?"

"What are you talking about?" The Chief Medic asked with a look on her face. "Are you talking about that Samar incident?... Er anyway, haven't seen him the past couple days, was wondering if you lot saw him around there."

"I was talking about the Incident before Pururu needed to leave to help Garuru and his Platoon invade another Planet. The time she left but decided to come back due to Warrent Officer Bariri I thought..." The hell's red keron said, before continuing with, "Anyways, days before that incident, Keroro got struck in the head by something. And the day after that Nazozo was attacked. And no, I haven't Nazozo either."

"Huh...my memory must be getting worse- because I really don't remember that." Atlanta replied. "And you'd think I would remember because I had to tend to that injury, vampire with self-healing or not...anyway, I'll meet ya'll up there." She then gave a smile and said, "Hope you haven't lost that locket."

The Corporal gave a quick "?" before thinking, ('_Damn... I thought I heard two pictures being taken. Damn it Omnini._') "Wait, before you go... Maybe I should probably explain what happened. Well the reason why I'm on this journey anyways... Do you remember what happened on Keron 11 Years ago? It was that whole incident regarding that strange fog and the creatures within it?"

"I…think." The purple chief medic replied.

"It's a long story. But I don't think I told you about the keybearer I met during the time. Garuru and even Kululu met him." Giroro explained.

"I don't think you did." The eminence purple keron replied.

"It was during the Incident on Keron..." The Corporal began and as did the Flashback.

**Past: 11 Years ago; Planet Keron: Recruitment building**

'_We had word that someone was trying to break into Keron headquarters, and according to eye witness and and sight presentations based on memory, it was a Pekoponian human._' Giroro explained while narrating. '_He single handedly captured the recruitment building. Eye witnesses said it was boy wearing an odd helmet, with black open-button shirt with multiple red markings on it on top of a white undershirt, blue denim jeans, and sneakers._'

Corporal Giroro approaches the group of Soldiers who looked exactly alike- sky blue skin, black skin where it should be white, Keroro shaped eyes, wearing strong durable helmets with orange stars on them. "What's the situation?" The red Keronian asked one of them.

"A Pekoponian was sighted inside of the Recruitment building. He got the drop on the members inside of the building, took out all of the guards and threw them outside via windows." One of the soldiers said while saluting.

"A pekoponian did this?" Giroro replied looking surprised. "What did he look like?"

"A soldier claimed to of seen him- It was a male of decent stature, pale skin on his hands, wearing a helmet so we can't see his face, a white undershirt, a black button-opened shirt, blue denim jeans, and a pair of black and red sneakers." Another one of the clones answered. "He didn't break a sweat…not that we can see, sir."

"…I see." The Corporal responded. "Has there been any movement?"

"Not as far as we see. We haven't seen inside of the building." Another of the clones responded. "However we sent one of our men into the building to see what's happening."

"AAAAAAAH!" A voice screamed. At that moment, another one of the troopers fled out of the building, with a Bruiser and Flood Unversed chasing after him. He quickly dived behind cover near the group. "Wh-what are those things?"

"What did you see in there?" Giroro asked. "Enemy troopers?"

The soldiers immediately looked out to see more Flood and Bruiser Unversed appearing. "More like horrible monsters!" the terrified trooper said. But like a ripple effect, the other clone troopers started to get scared.

"You call yourself soldiers?" Giroro yelled, causing the multiple look-a-likes to look nervously at him. "You're supposed to be part of the infantry squad you cowards! You have a job, now fire at those creatures!"

"But sir, we're not even sure that…" One of the troopers. The troopers then noticed that was one thing it hasn't tried yet, so he summoned a gun and firing a couple of laser rounds at creatures, easily destroying two of them in a couple of shots. "They're not even invincible…" The same trooper said, realizing the creatures were actually weaker than they look. "Alright! Now fire at will!"

"Er, yes sir!" One of the troopers replied before loading a bazooka round into the weapon and firing it, destroying one of the Bruisers. The creatures were easily alerted from the sounds and immediately retreated back at the building.

"There, let's take the fight to them!" Giroro said before summoning a gun himself.

"Don't go pressing your luck until you know you're dealing with." A dark sounding male said before the boy who one of the clones described was seen walking outside of the building.

"A boy… You're saying that our guards were lowered and the building by a Pekoponian BOY?" The corporal exclaimed with anger, and of course, outraged that the race's army was being toyed with.

"Don't be so surprised, soldier." The male said through his helmet, (which suspiciously sound like someone familiar) in a mocking tone. "It's not every day you get beaten by a kid." As he said the second line, fog began to come out of the building.

"Th-the recruitment building!" One of the troopers said with alarm. "What happened? What's going on?"

"I messed around with the chemicals in there, as well as a personal touch to one of them." The boy said before he charged forward. The red Corporal and the clones quickly reloading and begin to fire at the boy. However, the helmeted boy easily dodged the rounds, alerting the kerons. But before they could reload the boy grabbed the only non-clone keron and chucked him into the fog, with the gun landing in another direction. "Now you'll see what happens if you even let one tiny part of you into this fog!"

At that moment, Giroro landed inside of the fog. After a couple of brief moments, he recovered, but as he stood up, he noticed that he feels sort of…smaller than he should. "Huh?" He said, with his voice a bit higher pitched, as if like a…child! The red keron blinked as he looked to himself. His hat remained the same, but he is now as small (Or at least a little bigger than) as Omimi, with tadpole lines and tail. Nothing happened to the belt, but now it's too big for Giroro to even wear. What normally be blank spot on his belly is now a yellow skull symbol sticker. He also has no scar as well. "Wh-what the hell!" The boy exclaimed. "Wh-why am I…" He then gave an angry look at the helmeted boy. "Alright you freak- what did you do to me?"

"The fog transforms any Keronian that's matured into adults or even teenagers into a kid. After all, what's more useless than a kid who can't do anything?" The helmeted kid said while sounding like he's mocking the Corporal.

"Why you…" The now child form of hell's red Keronian looked angered before running out of the fog. At that moment, the corporal glows gold as he returns back to his original form. He grabs the gun and fires a round at the boy, who just tilted his neck to dodge the shot, which hits a car. He quickly fires a couple more laser shots by jumping and rolling out of the way. He then grabs a metal pipe on the ground and uses it to bat back a shot. The red Keronian's eyes turns greyish blue before continuing to fire. The boy continues to dodge the attacks, and even deflects the shots back with the rod, until the shot deflected off the man's makeshift weapon, and hits the weapon out of the keronian's hand. At the moment of opening, the boy grabs Giroro by the throat. The corporal struggles to shake free. He managed to get a good grip to release the boy's grip, but he couldn't get out in time to fall unconscious.

'_At that moment, I can't seem to remember what happened next- I blacked out from that kid's grip, as much as I hate to admit it…_' Giroro narrated.

Author's note: Like what happened to Pururu, I'm going to continue what happens next, as if this was part of Terra's story.

"Unless you want to meet the same end as what I have planned for this corporal, I suggest you run. Now." The humanoid attacker threatened the clones, who in turned fled in terror. At that moment, the boy looked at the now unconscious Keronian. At that moment, the boy tossed the iron pole aside…and summoned Vanitas' Void Gear Keyblade. And just like Pururu, the boy used a strange beam of light on Giroro, extracted his heart, creating the shadow used on Pururu's heart and used it to enter Giroro's heart.

But at that moment, Terra sees the event unfolds as he descends down to the surface. Upon seeing The boy extract Giroro's heart the male's face seen in the armor looked shocked. At that moment, it turned to determination as the vehicle begins to gain speed. But once the damage was complete, the keybearer was full speed ahead. Giroro glowed with several lines on his arms, legs, and head, with the absent symbol is now an Emblazoned Unversed symbol until it disappears. Once the markings and Unversed symbol is gone, the boy looked up and saw the keybearer, the boy grabbed the downed keronian and jumped out of the way before the keybearer pulls up at the last moment, nearly crashing against the ground. At that moment, the vehicle disappears in digital cubes as the armored man grinds against the ground, stopping short of the boy. The boy tosses the keronian aside both him and the man points Keyblades at each other. The brunette's Keyblade has a dark brown textured shaft with brass edges, the teeth two pick-like points on one side, with hammer-like protrusions on the other side. The guard is crafted from two off-color blue omega insignias. The pummel is a dark blue cone, with the keychain a redish rock fragment with brass armor-like plating. "What did you do to him…Vanitas?" Terra asked, with a voice that sounded like he sounded really angry as the armor disappears to show Terra in his usual clothes.

"So you obviously guessed who I am." 'Vanitas' replied as the clothes are covered in a black and red cloud like aura…turning the clothes into Vanitas' body suit. Even his helmet changed to his usual mask. However, the mask was when it was when Vanitas battled Pururu- cracked with his left eye exposed. "If you wanna know what's going on, I gave that frog a dose of my darkness. However, it was only a good amount and he's easily suppressing it."

"You're going to undo what you did." The brunette said while pointing his Keyblade. "Remove that darkness from the Keronian's heart, right now."

"Sorry, but I bonded my darkness to his. Unless you're willing to submit your heart completely to darkness and extract the darkness from him, he's stuck like this. And even if you managed to get it out of him, there are still two others I inflicted my darkness on. As I said, unless you give yourself to the darkness, that red Keronian is stuck like this." The dark enigma said as he walks off.

As he did, the brunette gave a bit of a low growl and for a brief moment, his aura shines of darkness before he somehow felt it and shake it off. But before he took a step after the enigma… A young boy's voice called out. "Hello? Is anyone out there?" It said, causing the keybearer to stop a bit before looking to the fog-enshrouded building.

Terra quickly ran up to the building and called out, "Is someone inside?"

"Yes! On the second floor!" The voice answered as a silhouette walked into view for the keybearer to see.

"I'll be right there!" Terra said as he ran into the building. "Hang on!"

**Recruitment Building: 1****st**** Floor**

Inside of the building, -Shaded Truths- began to play as Terra takes a look inside. As he advances through the building, taking a look of his surroundings. At that moment, a familiar voice speaks to him in a ghastly, but in pain voice. "Terra…"

The male hears the voice and quickly turns around. He looks with a face full of worry as he continues towards the stairs and up it. Upon reaching the second floor he sees the black keronian that actually traveled with Aqua- a Major of the Keron army; Suhaha. Upon seeing the Keron, Terra quickly went up to him and went down to his level. "Are you alright?" The Keybearer asks.

"Yes, I am fine." Suhaha said in his childhood voice. "But what about you? You look like you seemed to be quite fearful of something…"

"It's this…fog. It's making me uneasy for some reason." The male said while holding his head.

"Terra…" A sinister sounding voice said, causing the male to freeze up.

"Terra…" A female's voice said, hearing to be in pain. "Why…?"

"Has the darkness taken you, Terra?" An older voice said, sounding a bit angry.

"Terra…what are you doing?" A voice said, sounding like…

"Ven?" Terra said before looking around.

"…This is strange…" The Major admitted, seeing Terra's change of behavior.

At that moment, the voices began to pile up inside of the man's head as images of his friends began to appear around him, including one of Vanitas, and…oddly enough, a white haired version of himself, staring at him without saying anything, giving a dark smile with yellow eyes while his friends were either called out to him with either disappointed or angry tones to their yells, with Vanitas just saying his name with a mocking or normal tone. The male began looking for a way out, to find a place to step the noise. "Make it stop…" The male said before kneeling to his knees and covering his ears with his hands, trying to block out the noise.

"…Damn!" The keronian boy cursed, realizing what's going on. He then brought three dark magic green orbs and let enter his own body. Afterward, his hand began to circle with green around the hand and then called out, "Aeroga!" At that moment, he created a strong gust of greenish wind suddenly appeared to swoop up the fog around him and the keybearer. When the fog cleared around the two, the Major returned to his original form, and the voices and people encircling around the young keybearer almost instantly stopped. The brunette looked up and looked to the Keronian. "C'mon! We must leave now!"

"Wait a second- what happened to that young Keron boy?" Terra asked as if trying to snap out of a daze.

"The fog transforms matured Keronians into their childhood forms as well, so to answer your question you're talking to him. But right now we must leave- before the fog closes in!" Suhaha replied, pointing to the fog that's beginning to close in to the two. At that moment, the two nodded and bailed out the window to the ground as the music ends.

**Planet Keron: Recruitment Building Exterior**

At that moment, Terra and the Major lands on the ground away from the fog. "Are you alright, sir?" The keybearer asked.

"Of course." Suhaha answered. "But I should be asking you that question- what happened during that moment?"

"Huh?" The male replied. "Oh right…there were…voices that are playing in my head, and illusions of my friends and family were seemed either…angry or disappointed in me. I thought I heard someone one else too…and then there was…another me- only with yellow eyes and white hair. He was staring at me- with an evil look in his eye." The man then seemed to of looked relieved and said, while his bangs in front of him, "I-I even seen Vanitas mocking me as well…the fact is it even…terrified me. I don't ever want to go through something like this- never again."

"I see." The Major said. But then he notices the token on Terra's belt. "Huh? Hey, Is that… Hey, you wouldn't happen to know Eraqus, would you?"

"Huh? You mean Master Eraqus?" Terra asked, surprised about the keron knowing his master. "He's my master, why?"

"I thought I heard of you!" The Major said as –Beyond this World of Woe- starts to play. "So you're one of Eraqus' Apprentices! A pleasure to finally meet you, young man." He then extends his hand out in friendship. "My name is Suhaha- A Major within the Keronian army, and an old friend to Eraqus and Yen-Sid."

"So you DO know my master!" Terra said, intrigued about the Keronian's connetion while kneeling to shake his hand. Upon straightening upright, he noticed something after introducing himself- "I'm Terra- and I have to ask something of you. How did you even meet and when did you meet him? I never heard of you from him…not even from Yen-Sid."

"A longtime ago, back in my youth- your master has founded me after I crashed into the Land of Departure by accident." The black and white keron said as he begins to remember corresponding scenes. "Back then he just became a Master, and chose to stay behind to inherit his master's training ground. After he helped me to recover, we went our separate ways, but I gave him a book from my collection- one about the ancient legends of the Keyblade war, the journey of two friends, and the guardians of the worlds."

"Wait…so you gave him the book about that- including the one with the Keronians and the tale of Kaze and Yué?" The keybearer asked, realizing what one of the book's stories was. "…I don't think master has ever mentioned you before."

"Clearly he hasn't, but then again, he must've been thinking of how you guys could reach Keron someday, so he decided to keep it a secret." The Keronian major said before noticing the downed Giroro and picking him up. "Has…something to this Keronian?"

"Yeah…" The brunette said, looking ashamed. "If I had been there sooner, I would've stopped Vanitas from inflicting the damage he did…"

"Yes, but the damage has already been done and there is nothing we can do about it." The Major said as the music ends. "The only thing we CAN do is to remain silent about it. As long as we don't breathe a word of this to anyone, except for those who witnessed the event firsthand, we should be in the clear."

Terra seemed to of looked away a bit. He didn't like the idea, but unless someone else like Aqua who saw of it firsthand mentioned it, then he has no choice… "Alright." He admitted.

"Now for the situation… Terra, I want you to take the Keronjin back to his home." The Major said. "The house you're looking for has a black skull on it. It should be similar to this soldier's symbol, as seen as his hat."

"Okay." The keybearer nodded before heading off towards the direction. But before he could ask anything more, he sees the fog beginning to come out of the building via the Unversed. "Uh oh!"

"Get out of here, young Terra!" The elder Keron ordered. "Do not worry about me- just get the soldier out of there immediately!"

The brunette nodded before summoning his Keyblade and throwing it into the air. At that moment, the weapon transformed in the vehicle he used to enter the world. He jumps up, boards it, and rockets off towards the main city away from the fog as the Major prepares for the worst.

**Present: Keron; Giroro's home.**

At the current time the keron (from at the end of Extra Report 1) was seen watching TV as a news story was playing on TV. At the moment, the door opens and the light purple Keronian (remember the drawing from chapter 1? The one with the 7 keronians and Sora? You're now introduced to the 7th important keron to this story.) enters from outside. "Ah, Garuru!" The darker red Keron said, happy to the light purple keron. "Welcome back. How did the Invasion go?"

"It went alright." 'Garuru' replied. "Anything happen?"

"A letter came from you from Keron Headquarters." The red Keron replied. "It looked like it was a request from someone from within the worlds."

"The worlds?" The light purple male parroted, looking intrigued. "Where is it?"

"I've placed it in your room." The older keron said, before the Lieutenant heads upstairs. After a couple of moments, he came back down with letter in hand. He opens it and reads it aloud.

'_Dear Lieutenant Garuru of the Garuru Platoon._

_I write this message this message to you in hopes of inquiring your help. My name is Mickey of Disney Town, a world (currently) in the distant reaches of the Milky way Solar system. I am king of that world, and a chosen wielder of the Keyblade._

_I am asking for your help because I learned from a reliable resource of mine that you met wielders of the Keyblade before, 11 years ago. I wanted to ask you to enter the worlds and hopefully, make it into helping my friends out with a mission. I am asking that you must accept this for the fate of all worlds, including Earth and other planets might be endangered…_

_In this letter, in case you require it is coordinates to the Mysterious Tower. By going there, you'll learn more about your mission and who or what you are going to be dealing with in the future._

_I hope to see you soon…'_

The bottom of the page had the same token as seen on Sora's Kingdom Key keychain- the Hidden Mickey. At that moment, Garuru sets the letter down and gives a bit of a sigh. "Does Keron HQ know about this, father?" He asks.

"They do- I've got word that Giroro is on the mission right now- they got a letter almost identical to the one you got." The red keron responded. He then sat down and began to think. "The worlds…I haven't heard that subject since that keybearer came here 11 years ago…"

"I see… It was that day, huh?" The Lieutenant said. "I didn't think I told anyone else of it- Not even my platoon members, except for Pururu who should already knows about it, and not even…her as well."

"Wait do you mean Pururu or the other one?" The father responded, not understanding who he's specifying.

"Chief Medic Ichigo." Garuru answered.

"Oh right- the daughter of a high ranking officer if I last recall." The father said.

"If you're going to make a joke about that, don't." The Lieutenant commented. "Anyways, I haven't even told her of the incident yet." He then stood up and said, "I'm going to meet with my platoon, before I head off."

"What should I tell her then?" The dark red keronian asked.

"Tell her that I'll be back as soon as I'm able." Garuru answered.

As Garuru walks outside of his home, he begins to walk down a sidewalk and looks upward. '_11 years ago, Keron was indeed attacked. I finished brushing up on a couple of my skills when I heard the attack occur. Whoever it was that started the attack must've been smart to attack the recruitment building- some older officers would be in charge of new recruits- whether they approached the army or vice versa. Of course some officers would be veterans, officers that prefer a quiet environment to the fields of battle, or those unable to serve but wish to still help in the army._' The Lieutenant narrated.

**Past (11 Years ago): Keron; Giroro's Home**

'_When I came to, I was being carried back home by a human- a Keybearer who goes by the name, Terra._' Giroro narrated.

At first person perspective, things looked to be all black until Giroro seen the sky as he opens his eyes to see the sky move. When he finally wakes up as he sat up, and nearly fell over the narrow thing he was riding. He gave a bit of a startled yell, before something snags him. "What the?" The red Keronian yelled.

"Hey, you alright?" Terra asked as he grabbed the belt. The red keron looked over to the male and studied the individual.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The corporal asked with an angry look. "And where am I?"

"My name is Terra- a keybearer under Master Eraqus." The male answered. "You're also in the airspace between here and your home I believe… And I think I see it."

At that moment, the male landed his vehicle near the home, setting the corporal on his feet. "What happened to me?" The Keronian asked the male. "The last thing I remember was battling a Pekoponian…"

"Pekoponian?" The keybearer parroted as he steps out of the vehicle, which disappears via a digital squares and light. "What's that?"

"He's referring to what we call humans native to the planet." The father of Giroro said as he approaches the two.

"Father?" Giroro exclaimed, surprised to see him. He then faced the brunette human and said, with an angered look, "So you took me home, is that it?"

"A major named Suhaha told me to get you back here ASAP." Terra explained. "I just followed what he said."

"I don't need any help from you, keybearer!" The corporal exclaimed with anger. "I was doing fine until that boy showed up!"

The male keybearer looked intrigued at this- something seemed familiar about this… "Giroro, I admire your spirit, but even with your skills that boy is far too much of a match for you- he's obviously too strong." He said.

"How would you know?" The corporal said, pointing a gun at him with the keybearer doing a take. "You act as if you knew that boy in the helmet!"

"I guess you can say that I do- that boy with the clothes was just wearing a disguise- He's actually a dark keybearer named Vanitas." Terra explained. "He was just using that disguise to trick people into believing that a well-trained human…or rather, 'Pekoponian' can get into that building without too much trouble. It's my job to stop him before he does any more damage, and end it."

"It sounds like you're doing a bit of a pitiful job, so far." The Corporal's father replied, regarding Terra's ability to catch the dark keybearer which gave him a sweatdrop. "Aside from that, this your first time on Keron, correct? You wouldn't know the surroundings well enough, especially with that fog rolling in."

"Fog?" Terra blinked until he sees the fog rolling in towards them. "…Uh-oh."

The group jump back as –Battle theme 2- (from Keroro RPG) starts to play and several Bruiser and Red hot Chili Unversed appears in front of the three. "It's those creatures from the Recruit building! They followed us all the way out here?"

"Unversed." The brunette said as a light with gold and blue digital squares appeared in the hand of the keybearer, becoming the Keyblade he used on Vanitas. "Stand back, I got this." The man easily attacked with dashing attack, and quickly attacking with a swing of his Keyblade. He then fired a couple of blizzard spells, and in a matter of time, the Unversed were defeated easily defeated. However, several more Bruisers, as well as a Chrono Twister, and a few Floods appeared. But there was another problem… the Fog soon started to creep closer to them. "Tsk… If that fog gets close, I might end up witnessing what seen before... I gotta find a way to get rid of those things!" The male admitted. But before he prepares another move, he sees a small spherical-like device being tossed towards the Unversed, and the device exploding in their faces, at least defeating the smaller Unversed.

The male did a take before hearing a voice barking out, "Get out of the way, keybearer!" It turns out the voice belonged to Giroro, who was using his gun to fight back against the creatures blasted by the Unversed, defeating the Chrono Twister with Laser rounds. He then grabs out a Bazooka and fires at least two rounds towards the staggered creatures, without a doubt eradicating them with not much problem. The fog the creatures emerged from soon disperses. "So those creatures are what allowed the fog to progress this far." He said, dismissing the gun.

"It might be a while until reinforcements approach here again. We'll talk inside. Quickly!" The Father said, before heading towards the home, with his youngest son and the keybearer following inside.

**Inside of the Corporal's home…**

Terra looked to of bowed before saying, "Thanks for the help back there. Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Terra- a Keyblade….Apprentice under Master Eraqus. I was ordered to look around the worlds, destroying the Unversed while looking for Master Xehanort. I found him, but now I have to go after Vanitas."

"I see. So in other words, you're on a mission to find and defeat this Vanitas and make sure the peace of the worlds is kept, and destroy as you said before." Giroro's father commented. "But these Unversed also violated the sanctity of our planet without warning."

"Yeah." Terra agreed. "I received word from Master Xehanort to come down to the surface of this planet as well- to engage Vanitas. If he had any captives, I have to disengage from him immediately."

"I see. In that case… it might cause some complications, but I suggest having my sons come with you." Giroro's father said. "They're quite able of holding their own in battle, so if you would accept it. They know their way around Keron."

"Are you sure about this?" Terra asked. "I don't want them to be involved to be fairly honest." But then he had a bit of a thought. ('_Although he _is _right- this is my first time on Keron; I wouldn't know my way around, and even with the Keyblade Ride, I can't see through the fog. My best bet is going on foot. So I guess I have no choice then…_') "However, you're right- this is my first time on Keron and I don't know the layout as well. Any help you got will be appreciated."

"Hmm…alright." The father said. But almost on response, Garuru walks into view. "And I was just about to call you, Garuru."

"Broth- I mean, Garuru?" Giroro said with a surprised tone while cutting himself off at 'brother'. "Why are you here?"

"I just returned from some training when I heard what was happening before." The older brother answered. "About the fog and how now there is a rumor of a Pekoponian getting into the archives and deleting data. I just came home to tell you that when I heard that you had a guest here."

"Well I can assure you that I'm not the one who infiltrated the archives – it has to be Vanitas." Terra said. "We have to get to the archives. What's the fastest route?"

"The Archives are in the base at the far end of the city, a little more beyond the recruitment building." The father answered. "However, the fog there is really thick and the only way you can get there is using a decontamination suit."

"What good would a suit do?" Giroro asked with a curious tone.

"It should cover you completely from the fog. Some of the army troopers are wearing the suit to fight some of the creatures back. However, when one of the creatures managed to damage the suit to create a hole, the fog slipped through and rendered the Keronian useless, as he reverted to a child." Garuru described. "So try not to prevent too many hits or your armor might sustain damage. I managed to get my hands on a couple of suits, so me and Giroro can fight too."

"Good. Let's go." Terra said as he and the two sons of the dark red Keron advanced.

**On the Yard of Giroro's Home…**

Terra and the two Keronians heads out to the stairs heading down to a street, but the path appeared to lead to a fog covered sector. Giroro and Garuru were given a couple of minutes to get their suits on, but it took Terra only a few seconds to engage his armor by pressing the button on the shoulder armor. It covered Terra from head to toe in armor, without the cape. Giroro noticed this, and commented, "You chose not use the cape on your armor?"

"Yep." The keybearer remarked. "Normally I would wear it, but if I wear a cape and if an enemy is strong enough, he could grab it and toss me around as a method for doing some serious damage.* Master Eraqus actually made suggestions to avoid wearing the cape because of that, and for other reasons…"

Author's note: It's true! And if watched a Disney movie 'The Incredibles', than you would also know for the possible 'Snag' capes have.

"True enough." Garuru said in his usual tone. "But enough of that- we head to the fog to find this 'Vanitas'."

But before the group proceeds any further, the male keybearer notices something- a blue star is seen high in the sky. Terra sees this and looks upward and looked worried through the visor. "Is that…" ('_Shoot! We better hurry._')

**Somewhere further ahead…**

Vanitas was seen walking through the fog of what appears to be a destroyed factory as he looks around. When he looked to his right, he somehow sees an illusion appear before him at a distance…and his left eye (well, right anyways if you face him) appears to of narrowed.

The illusion is of him and Ventus, but Vanitas' face was not seen, and yet black hair is seen- styled like someone…familiar. The illusion of Ventus appears to have a bit of a tired look, with his eyes completely void of any emotion. For some reason, the illusion of the black haired boy gave a bit of a growl and shortly before the masked boy notices what happened, as the male attacked with kicks, hitting the boy until golden brown haired boy fell over and groaned in pain. "…" The masked boy shook it off as another shard of his mask falls off about the eye with black hair peeking through the opening.

"You still couldn't let it go, could you, Vanitas?" A raspy old voice said as the masked boy turned to source- Master Xehanort, and it appears he sounded a little bit irritated as his respected theme starts to play ( -Xehanort- in case you're wondering). "It was only 4 years ago that you were created by the darkness of Ventus' heart, and yet you still hold a bit of hatred for the other half and tried to destroy him, fully knowing that we need him for our plans."

"We don't necessarily NEED Ventus, do we?" The enigmatic male replied. But the next line he sounded sarcastic. "And you certainly know how to bring out the WORSE in me- this stupid fog is messing with me, as it's making me remember the…golden days."

As the masked boy said the line, the illusion of the black haired boy summoned the Void Gear Keyblade into his right hand and positioned over the frightened male, and after a while, an illusion of Master Xehanort stopped the black haired boy before he did any damage. "I knew that the fog had an effect on you, but it also had an effect on Terra as well. And no doubt, it will affect those two as well." The older man said. "But I want to understand is why you did transfer part of your darkness to three…or rather four keronians now?"

"Hmph. You're lucky that pink frog managed to break my mask a bit. And I did claim the fog to be my own in at least Terra's perspective." The masked boy said as the illusions disappear. "And to answer your question, it's a backup-backup plan. You can't rule out the possibility that failure is going to happen- what if Terra figures out our plan? What if I'm cut down? Preservation of our own safety is also important for our plans as well- and I'm starting to get tired of being Practice dummies for those three. So I'm extracting the hearts of the whoever was stupid enough to pick a fight with me, and add my own personalized touch of darkness to their hearts which will become Unversed when they take in more than enough negative emotions they suppress. And if they had any powers? They'll take it and make it their own, making their powers grow a lot stronger with whatever they hidden within them."

"Intriguing…" The older man said as he is seen carrying a familiar blue Keronian. "So that's what you did with this blue one I see."

"Of course. This guy's so sensitive, that you remind him of a bad time, he seemed to bring some bad memories for him." The masked individual said as he seemed to sound a bit happy. "But he did put up some resistance and got good speed- at a touch faster than I am when swinging a sword. So that guy would at least be of some use to me. That aside, we're going to have some company here soon. Aqua's on route."

"In that case, find someplace to hideout- I'll deter Aqua to Terra's Position." Xehanort said to the masked boy. "See about repairing your mask as well. We don't want any…inconveniences here."

"Yes, master." Vanitas said as he turned around walked off.

But amidst the conversation, the old Major (although currently a child) was watching and appeared to of listened in to the whole conversation, as his eyes appeared to of narrowed. He disappears without a second thought or sound as the music fades out as Xehanort is seen summoning his Keyblade and pointing it to the sky as the weapon's tip glows a dark light.

**Present: Omnini and Omimi's Room**

Omnini and Omimi are sitting in various parts of the room, looking to be packing something with Riku just entering. "What are you two doing?" He asked.

"Keroro and the others won't let us reunite with our parents. We finally have word that they're alive and well- but trapped in the Underworld of Olympus Coliseum." Omnini said, prompting the human male to give a quick 'huh?'

"Almost 9 years ago, our parents were attacked by some strange monster brother seen before… I was only 1 when it happened." Omimi said while looking a bit saddened. But the expression changed to a determined look. "But we got a letter by Mr. Suhaha that he finally found our thought to be dead parents! But Keroro said we have to wait until we find and travel with Sora."

"How can you tell that letter is true?" The silver haired male replied after listening. "It sounds a bit crazy, but… are you sure that the old man isn't lying to you? And not only that, your parents were attacked and most likely killed. It would be impossible to revive the dead- unless they had something that kept them alive." The boy, although had his eyes hidden, would've looked to of lowered his head and said, "I'm sorry, but… maybe you should accept that maybe your parents are long gone."

"NO!" Omnini yelled looking angered. "There has to be a way for them to survive- there has to be! I know my mom told me about something- about a power she had! It was a long time ago- like when I just turned 6. I can't remember how it goes, but…it has something to do with the Soul! They just can't be dead…" The younger male then looked to be on the verge of tears and said, "Could it…?"

"Brother…" Omimi said, feeling the same as her brother. "Riku, please! We want your help with this! Can't you go see what's going and see for yourself?"

"…" Riku appeared to not say a word. As much as he doesn't want to burst their precious momentum and spirits, they can't exactly confirm what Suhaha said. But… maybe he can do something. "Alright. But I can't make any promises if they are alive or not. But in order to make this a deal, don't even think about getting away from your friends. You'll need to stick together with them. Go and find Sora."

Omnini seemed to of perked up and said, "You'll help us? Really?"

"Sure. I mean, you gave me hope, so it's fair that I give you guys some hope too." The human said with a bit of a smile and slightly happier tone. "To be honest, I thought if I became Ansem, I'd be stuck like this with no way out. But after that battle when I turned back into this, I guess you can say that I was…kind of relieved. But I know I need Ansem's power, so I can't stay like this for long. But if you guys can give me something like this, then maybe I can give something for you guys back."

At that moment Omnini seemed to of wiped his face and brought four different phones, each with the same shape of phones, but with different colors- One them were red and white, another one was white and blue, and another was mostly dark colors, and the other one looked like Omnini's red phone, but now with some black on it. He then seemed to of shifted the dark colored and the white and red phones to the human… and the white and blue one to his own sister. "These phones are used for people to call each other with them via numbers- it's called a cell-phone. I actually ordered the white and blue one for Omimi- the rest actually adjusted for you and for the other one to pass on to mom if possible."

"No way! You'd actually let me use a phone?" Omimi said, with a shocked look as she wiped her eyes. "But why would you give Riku two?"

"I customized the color, but not the phone. I figured you would know what to do with it and use it as a communications tool." Omnini said. "Besides, that dark colored phone is for Riku so we can keep tabs on each other. The red and white one is to pass on to my parents, and it has a homing signal I can track it with my phone or Kururu's computer."

"As much as I find getting a phone like this to be…intriguing, I don't want to remind you about the possibility of your parents being dead. But…the impossible HAS happened, so who knows until we see for ourselves." Riku replied.

"Not to sound stupid, but at least two of us can see without our eyes being blindfolded." Omimi joked. At that moment, both males just gave groans to that comment.

"How about we make a bet then?" Omnini said.

"A bet?" Riku said, sounding intrigued.

"5,000 Munny." Omnini said. "If I'm right about our parents being alive, pay me 5000 Munny."

"HUH?" Both white individuals replied looking surprised. "You serious!"

"…Jinx!" The black and red tadpole and said, "and Yep! Besides, we can use the Munny to get some extra supplies if anything. Besides, who do you think paid for those phones? I've saved my money to get those phones!"

"Hrrrg…Fine!" Riku moaned with a bit of a huff. "I can't believe I'm doing this..."

**Meanwhile…at Kululu's lab.**

The Sergeant Major was seen typing in the records of the Heartless they encountered, including two of the Nobodies. For some reason, the Curry colored keronian seemed to of stopped and looked up the multiple Unversed. "It's been a long time since that incident." He said while lounging back. "I suppose I can always write up something for her to read. Ku ku ku! Mind you this might have her a bit surprised that I would send her an e-mail."

At that moment, he opened up an e-mail and begins typing down a as the next segment of a flashback begins…

**Past: ?**

'_I suppose I should start off by apologizing by the sudden e-mail. But this letter is supposed to explain about what happened during the fog incident._' Kururu said as he narrated. '_The fog was starting to roll in but at the same time it started clear up, due to some keybearer's work. I was walking down the street when I first came across the creatures.'_

At another part of the neighborhood, around an empty lot for spaceship pickups, Kururu was seen walking down the sidewalk. However, there was a major difference between this time, and the present- Kururu wore the exact things as his adult form, but the major difference- he's already a tadpole and the fog hasn't even touched him! But despite the detail- several Flood Unversed seemed to of appeared in front of the child. "Ku ku…. How interesting. Could these creatures be Biological weapons the army is developing?" He wondered. "Or these could be registered rejects that got out of their pens?"

At that moment, One of the Floods approached the curry colored Major and tried to attack him, but the male easily walked back to avoid the attack. The keronian twisted his headphones to open the antennae. He then said, "You better know who you're dealing you bunch of morphed freaks- I am Major Kululu. And you're about to meet your maker." At that moment, he fired a loud high-pitched sound that the creatures took and endured…until they explode into darkness, as if unable to take it anymore. The antennae retracted back into the headphones and the Major looked around. "So much for those experiments- turns out the creatures were just rejects after all. Ku ku ku!"

"Tch…Gyah!" A voice groaned, which gave the curry colored tadpole to give a quick, 'Nyo?'. The Major then followed to the source of the voice, located in the small concession stand… Vanitas! It turned out he felt some sort of headache, and another glass chip of his mask falls off- this time from the mouth. The yellow Major gave an intrigued look as the masked boy said, "You little freak of nature…so you're the one who did this to the Unversed..."

"So, those little creatures that I destroyed were your creations, and whatever they take you take." The child officer said. "So care to tell me how you managed to create those creatures? It'll be our little secret. Ku ku ku~."

"…So, you really want to know how an Unversed is created that badly, huh?" Vanitas said, looking he's been holding back some anger. "Well then, this will be one HELL of a creature for you to see!" He then glowed with a red and black aura as a large shadow with sorrowful red eyes emerged from the large shadow as the building was destroyed by its creation, turning it into rubble. It looked to be a large jellyfish creature with a sleek looking body, three tentacles with three arrowhead-shaped tips, with the lower body condensed into a twisted black tail. The emblazoned Unversed symbol is glowing purple on its lower body's front, with the face on a circular round mound near the tip of its upper body, with the eyes on the mound. The shadowy creature's black skin then turned to multiple colors- It has white skin that fade to black at the tentacles, with the lining of the body purple, and turquoise. The lower body and tail is purple that fades to black from the former to latter. "…I did create better Unversed than this."

"Unversed?" Kululu said while still showing his teeth. "Ah, that creature you created. I didn't think a Pekoponian like you could produce such a flawed creature, never mind from your own body."

"Well…I guess you can say that I'm no ordinary human." The masked male said as he lifts out his hand…and summoned the Void Gear Keyblade.

"Oooooh, so you're a keybearer from the darkness?" The child officer said again while summoning his antennae, but in a blink of an eye, the emerged device got sliced with the Major giving a worried, 'Ku…'

"Are you going to be begging for mercy? You're pretty much outmatched- one giant monster, and one keybearer who can easily tan your hide. What's your choice?" The proud individual asked with a bit of a smirk.

"Ku ku… You shouldn't underestimate me." Kururu answered before retracting the other antenna, and then grabbing out a pen, drawing something and after tossing it out. The paper glows with a radiant light and it creates a mechanical Arm that completely entraps the boy, with another one used to grab hold of the jellyfish-like Unversed and toss it out into the sky…and space itself as if creates a bit of a typical blinking star. "This pen is supposed to be a prototype of something I'm working on, but it gets the job done. Now that I got you in wraps, and I got rid of your pet, what are you going to do?"

"Do you _really_ want to know?" Vanitas replied while his voice being muffled by the glove…before the glove explodes. But the view has now shifted from behind the masked boy's view from behind, with smoke covering the view and from some reason… the dark individual looked just like the illusion, but the smoke has covered up his face- with the boy rushing in to land a punch on the keronian, virtually damaging his glasses, and in the process, knocking him out.

'_That masked nut landed one lucky shot to my face, and it was over in an instant.' _Kururu cursed under his frustration while narrating. '_Not only that, I blacked out afterward. But at that split moment, I swore I saw his face before he broke my glasses._ _I would've remembered it… if I could_.'

Vanitas basically pretty much performed the same thing he used on Giroro and the others with the Keyblade, but at that moment, he pretty much removed and dropped the helmet and…for some random occurrence, pulled a brand new helmet from seemingly out of nowhere, looking just like the one before it was broken and easily puts it on. He then faces the audience and then said as he breaks the fourth wall, "Don't even think about comparing me to that Master whoever or that ninja. At least you get a hint." He was then seen walking off into the fog, leaving his broken mask behind.

**Later…At Star Street**

Terra, Giroro, and Garuru can now be seen dismissing their weapons after clearing the fog. At that moment, Aqua descends down from her Keyblade Ride as the vehicle disappears. "Terra?" Aqua commented, a bit surprised to see her armored friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I got called down here by Master Xehanort." The Brunette replied as the fog cleared around them. "He said that Vanitas was causing some trouble down here on Keron." He then pointed to the two kerons beside him. "This is Giroro, and Garuru. These two are helping me around the world... considering that this is the first time I've been here. The fog made it a bit harder to take in the landscape."

"I…see." Aqua said, believing a bit of the story.

"…Er, Giroro, Garuru, would you guys go on ahead? I need to fill in Aqua about what's going on." The male keybearer asked the two Keronians. "I'll catch up with you."

"…" Both siblings looked to each other in confusion before Giroro said, "Hm…Alright. The Recruitment building is further down the road. We'll rendezvous there A.S.A.P., clear?"

"Clear." Terra answered as the Keronians walked down the road. As soon as they're far enough away…

"Terra, just what is happening here?" Aqua asked as the armor disengaged to show Aqua in her usual clothes to show the concern in her eyes.

'_Aqua doesn't know about what Vanitas did to Giroro yet. Her sense would've known something was wrong with him, but she didn't get into that detail yet. Suhaha said that we should keep this a secret but…sooner or later she'll ask._' The male keybearer said to himself as he dismisses the armor, then gives a sigh. '_Sorry Major Suhaha, but this one thing I have to pass on._' "Aqua, there is some detail that I need to talk to you about. Vanitas is up to something here, and I'm afraid it's something to do with the citizens of this planet."

**Meanwhile, at the Construction Site/Clubhouse…**

The two were seen walking down the road with the sides boarded up by some metal fences. The Corporal soon began to pick up speed. Upon seeing this, Garuru asked, "Giroro, are you feeling alright?"

"I'll be fine once I get the boy in the mask back for beating me." The younger brother answered as he summoned his gun.

"Just a second, Giroro." The purple male replied as they move past some metal-like doors. "You can't go after anyone who can easily overpower you. Even if you do find him, what can you do? He'll easily just do what he did before on you."

"But this time, I know he'll do it." The red Corporal said with a smirk. "And this time, I'll be ready for it. Besides, you heard what dad said- He was doing a bad job trying to capture and defeat him."

"…If that's what you think then I suppose I'll help capture him then." Garuru said after giving a sigh as he summons a machine gun variant.

"Alright. Let's do it." Giroro said as the two charges forward down the street.

**Back with the Keybearers…**

Aqua looked absolutely shocked as she shakes her head, as her bangs covers her eyes a bit. "This is horrible…how can someone like Vanitas use the Keyblade to do such a thing? I mean, use the Keyblade to add a piece of his own darkness, just so he can survive in case we defeat him? Th-that's absolutely despicable!" She said, absolutely disgusted of what the masked boy did.

"I know…" Terra said, while looking disappointed. "And I failed to stop him." He then looked up with a determined look. "But I also learned an important detail- only a Keybearer whose heart full of darkness can extract another's heart. And it's obvious that Vanitas has that power. We can't allow him to do whatever he wants. We have to beat him- the sooner, the better. We know that he used his Keyblade on three Keronians, but who knows what other citizens he attacked. We have to beat him and find a way to safely extract the darkness from the Keronian's hearts."

"I hear you." The blunette Keyblade Master said while giving the same determined look, but hiding a relieved or disappointed look; it was as if something lifted from her shoulders, but yet guilty of something. "But we can't lower ourselves to Vanitas' level. I'm sure Master Eraqus will find a way to purge his darkness from them if we give him time. But for now, all we can do is to beat Vanitas so he can't do any more damage."

-Terra- starts to play as the brunette answered with a nod, and then suggested, after remembering something, "That reminds me. I think you should go find a Keronian who goes by the name of Suhaha. He's a Keronian Major I met when I came here. I'm not sure if you're going to believe me when I say this, but he actually knows Master."

Aqua did a take and said, to her surprise, "He does?"

"I saw him at the Recruitment Building last time we saw each other, but… this fog is making things harder to find. Not only that- the Unversed are using it to hide in there and whenever an unprotected Keronian adult walks into the fog, it becomes a child again." Terra added. "One last thing: Whatever you do, DO NOT go into the fog without wearing your armor. If you do, I think your worst fears or bad memories will materialize inside there, designed to break your spirit or forced for you to re-live it."

"…Um, alright…?" Aqua said, confused by what her friend meant. "I'll keep that in mind."

As the blue haired keybearer leaves, the male gave a silent, "Aqua…be careful." As soon as she entered the fog as she engaged her armor, Terra faces towards where the brothers went and said, as the music ends, "I better catch up now!"

**Further ahead… At Abandoned Transport Field**

The Keybearer defeated the last Unversed as the fog clears to see the downed Kururu still on the ground. He bent down to the Major's Level as he asks, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Ku…" The Major weakly said as he came to. He took of his broken glasses and replaced them. After his vision returns, he then asked, "Who are you supposed to be?"

Terra studied the curry colored individual and said in his thoughts, '_What a strange person…I never felt such a strange darkness in his heart before. Could he really be_ that_ twisted? I guess it's better not to steer to that…_' But at that moment, something catches Terra's eye- the remains of the mask Vanitas had earlier discarded. The man did a take as he looks to the individual and muttered, "Oh no…did Vanitas get to him as well?"

"Nyo? Vanitas?" Kururu responded, as he heard the male.

"Tell me- were you attacked by a boy in a mask like this?" The keybearer asked as he presents the mask he picked up.

"That's his mask alright." Kururu said. He then pretty much began to describe what happened- about how he defeated the Unversed, met Vanitas, saw him creating the Unversed, and how he managed to capture him temporarily…until he broke free and knocked him out. "That's pretty much the gist of things, if you're wondering."

"He CREATED that Unversed?" The brunette replied, bewildered by what he just heard. '_So not only was he leading those monsters- he even created them! So Vanitas really is a dangerous threat… But if what this Keronian said is true- then if we defeat Vanitas once and for all, the Unversed will disappear too. It's taking out two birds with one stone!_' "Hey, what's your name? My name is Terra, a Keyblade Apprentice under Master Eraqus."

"Ku…? Well, this is odd…but might as well introduce myself then. I'm Major Kururu of the Keron Army." The Curry colored keronian replied, although a bit taken off guard by the introduction.

"A Major, at your age?" Terra asked. "You must be a lot smarter than you look."

"Hmph, and you're obviously too trusting, I mean, I could be an enemy using you for my plans." Kururu said before adding his usual 'Ku ku ku!' "I could be lying to you about the Unversed and that Vanitas person."

"But his mask was right here- how can you prove that?" Terra said. "Vanitas could left it behind as his mask was damaged. That could mean Vanitas was right here in this general location. And seeing you here knocked out means you were attacked. That and your glasses were damaged, so that means you were definitely attacked. So in the end, Vanitas was here in this field, and you were a victim of his attack."

"Who said I was?" The Major said. "But… you did prove a point. I suppose I can tell you that everything I said about the Unversed and Vanitas are true. But even I don't know where to find him."

"I see…" The male replied while thinking. "But question is, where is he now?"

**Meanwhile, back with Giroro and Garuru…**

The two were seen exiting the Recruitment building, which was eerily...quiet and empty. "Not a single one was left in there. And this is supposed to be where the fog began…" Giroro said as he looked around. "But where is the kid?"

"He should be nearby. The recruitment building would obviously be his base of operations if he plans on attacking the main base." Garuru said as he looks around.

However, even Giroro's enhanced hearing couldn't detect Vanitas…who was currently speeding towards them with Keyblade out from a top of the building. But at the last moment, Giroro and Garuru sees this, quickly gives takes, and grabs out beam sabers the weapons collide with the metal weapon, creating a loud clang.

**Around three (maybe four) blocks away…**

Close by their position, Terra and Kururu hears the sound, which causes them to look around…until Terra sees Giroro and Garuru fighting the dark enigma from a distance! "SHOOT!" Terra yelled before engaging his armor, but this time, with the cape as he runs towards the building as fast as he can with Kururu hanging on, as if he shouldn't be left behind as -Boss Battle- (Red VS Blue OST) starts playing.

"Oi, you're a Keybearer, right?" Kururu asked. "That means you would have something called the Keyblade Ride. Why didn't you use that?"

"I would but then you would miss your chance to see Vanitas… or you would fly off me when we're going at high speed." The Keybearer replied.

"Ku…" Kururu gave a look if possible as he said, "Good point."

**Recruitment Building: Outside**

'_Things were starting to pick up when we battled Vanitas. Unfortunately…the odds were definitely against us, even with two on one._' Giroro narrated. '_I hate to admit it, but…he was just too strong for even us._'

Giroro slid on the ground as if pushed as he shot a couple laser rounds at Vanitas, who used his Keyblade to deflect it. Meanwhile Garuru has a high tech Sniper Rifle ready as he fired a round at the masked boy. The enigma quickly dodged it as he vaults over Giroro to dodge the attack and Slashes the gun in two with the boy retreating. "Damn!" Garuru cursed while grabbing a Grenade Pulling the Pin out. He tossed it to Vanitas while the red Keronian blocks a strike with a sword before seeing the Grenade and engaging the Flight pack to get out of the way while the explosion detonates, catching Vanitas in the blast, with a quick light. The smoke cleared to see Vanitas had disappeared…only for the Lieutenant to see him right behind the Corporal. "Giroro, behind you!"

"Shit!" Giroro cursed himself while charging forward to avoid possible attack as he turns around and shoot multiple rounds of his gun he summoned to shoot at Vanitas. However, the enigma had a barrier made out of shiny light hexagons defending him from the shots before firing two fireballs at him as soon as the barrier disappears. Giroro evade the Fireballs before firing more shots at the boy, this time hitting the target. However, the last shot phased through the enigma again, this time again behind him using a form of dark thunder attack to damage the flight pack to cause it to shut down. At that moment Giroro was about to quickly fire before begins to fall, but the masked boy rolled forward and delivered a vicious drop kick on the corporal's head, causing him to hit the ground headfirst, creating a small dent in the ground where he landed. Now normally something like that would effectively knock him out, but if it's something else, at least would've knocked him into some dizziness.

"GIRORO!" Garuru exclaimed. The Lieutenant quickly grabs a Bazooka and fired a couple of rounds at dark keybearer as he charged forward with his energy sword out. The boy used the same barrier to defend himself from the shots as he approaches. After clashing blades against each other the two traded blows with each other, with Vanitas slowly advancing while effortlessly blocking the blows until he was close enough. The Lieutenant growled before blocking a close strike and countering with a quick swipe. However, at a blink of an eye, he somehow missed, with him widening his eyes as the enigma was seen right behind him, switching his sword to the other hand as the music ends and preparing to punch him as the dark boy commented…

"Too slow."

**A little bit later…**

The two arrives to the battlefield as the Major jumps off the Keybearer's shoulder to get out of the way, allowing for Terra to summon his Keyblade. After taking a look around the battlefield, he sees Giroro downed while looking exhausted… and Vanitas reinserting Garuru's heart back into his body. The Lieutenant's face was seen as part of his visor on the right eye was broken, with the right cheek bruised. "Vanitas!" The keybearer yelled as he points his Keyblade at his opponent. "You've gone way too far this time. I can't let you run rampant and harm everything and everyone here or anywhere else. This time, you're finished!"

"Some hero speech you made there and quite a feeble one at that." Vanitas retorted. "But what makes you think you can beat me? And besides- I have hostages. You touch me, and these guys will have it." He then points to the two Scrapper Unversed with their claws prepared to skewer the two.

"Tsk…" Terra said as he dismisses his Keyblade. But unbeknownst to him or Vanitas, Kururu gave a bit of a quiet 'Ku ku' before he used the same pen from before, tossed a paper out and created two extending hands that were used to retrieve the semi-conscious Giroro and the KO'd Garuru. "Huh?"

"He's all yours, Terra!" Kururu said as he retreats with the hostages.

"…Well that was short lived." Vanitas admitted before having the Unversed disperse summoning his Keyblade, with –Enter the Darkness- beginning to play in the background as the two looked to each other in a standoff.

At that moment, Terra got into position, as Cherry blossoms begin to fall from…out of nowhere. After a couple of seconds, right when the music starts getting into motion, the male made his move, slashing right past Vanitas, dealing some decent damage. The male then attacked with a combo, but for some reason, when the last hit of the combo hit, it phased through Vanitas as if like a ghost…only to reveal that the one was that was attacked was an illusion and the real one was right behind the man in the air, about to perform a swift downward strike. Terra sees this and slides out of the way as the boy missed. The brunette swiveled around and shot a black fire ball from his Keyblade at the masked boy. The boy easily jumped sideways out of the way, swinging his Keybalde mid-roll to stop the attack before countering with his own dark fireball. Terra quickly guarded against with his Keyblade and after the attacks were nullified from his weapon, Terra fires a Blizzard Spell as he quickly runs towards Vanitas.

The masked boy seemed to know what he was up as he dodged the blizzard spell, and took the physical strike to strike Terra with an immediate counter attack. Terra took the blow but used an especially power technique that left a red streak behind his Keyblade to deal hard damage to Vanitas. He then follows up with a spinning attack with the same red streak to deal some nasty damage to him as a follow-up attack. He quickly retreats back as he heals with plant-like bells chiming over him, fully healing himself before Vanitas could deal damage. Terra quickly jumps back as he said, "Time to get serious!" as multiple lock-on markers were seen on the masked boy as he begins to shoot dark-like bullets at him. At that moment, the dark boy knows he was going to get shot at and quickly conjured a Barrier. The bullets reflected off the barrier, with one of them heading right for the three keronians. Terra released what just happened, but sees Giroro waking up and deflecting a shot with his sword.

"Never mind about us, keep firing!" Giroro barked out.

"Got it!" The heroic keybearer said as he continues to shoot at the dark keybearer. The dark individual's began to crack from under the continuous pressure while Giroro shoots or defects the stray shots, until the barrier explodes, causing the masked individual to be sent skyward. "Say goodbye!" The male Keybearer said again, this time, unleashing a Volley of dark projectiles at full speed at the dark individual, dealing large damage. It was enough to defeat the boy as he is seen on his back, with Terra panting slightly a bit from the battle as he is seen approaching Vanitas as the music fades out. "It's over. Give up while you still can."

"That's what you think." Vanitas replied before flipping upward and knocked the brunette's Keyblade out of his hands. "Better luck next time, Terra. That is, if there is a next time." The boy mocked him as he escaped through a black portal he created as he rushes into it.

"NO!" Terra yelled as the Keyblade disappears and tried to go after the boy, but the portal disappeared before he tried to follow him into it. "…He got away again…"

"Hah…that guy is really elusive isn't he? No wonder you were having a hard time capturing him." Giroro admitted.

"…" The keybearer looked like he didn't say a word. He just looked down to the ground.

"Uhhhgg…" Garuru moaned as he started to come to.

"N-Nii-chan!" Giroro exclaimed, seeing his brother awaken. He Quickly got down to his level and asked, "You alright?"

"Yeah. That kid was that strong." The Lieutenant said as he removes his damaged visor to show his eyes. "Too strong. He really is superhuman. He was far too much for both of us to handle- if we prepared, we would've fared a bit better. But, I think we just need to become stronger."

"I don't know about you two, but I think Terra could easily be more than a match for that guy." Kururu said. "Problem is, he may just lose his only time to actually defeat him."

"Terra." Garuru commented as he staggered a bit to stand up but he seemed to of recovered a bit. "Vanitas has gotten away. But you can get him again. Maybe not on Keron, but maybe you can look for clues on him."

"…You're right." Terra said. "The Unversed all come from Vanitas. With that info, that clue just put on the trail. Find the Unversed, and Vanitas may have been to that world."

"But Vanitas could've jumped to another location." Giroro suggested. "That means there's still a chance to find him."

"Right. Let's patrol the general area a bit before I go." The keybearer suggested as the –Town theme 5- (from Keroro RPG) starts playing. "Maybe Master Xehanort may have seen him. I have yet to find him, so let's look around for him."

"What do you mean 'we?' I don't have to go with you guys." Kururu said.

"Hmmm… Hey, what about the fact that he defeated you? I mean, he wiped the floor with you. With us by your side, how about getting some payback?" Terra said as if to try to convince him.

"…Ku kukukukuku!" Kururu laughed as a menacing aura seemed to come from him and afterward… "Alright then, you convinced me. Besides, it like you said; gotta show that punk who's the REAL badass around here."

At that moment, the brunette gave a bit of a smirk to that reaction as the music faded out as Terra healed Garuru, and he replaced his broken visor with a new one of the same color.

**Later…at Star Street.**

As the four now enter the cleared Star Street, the brunette comes across a familiar person. He seemed to do a take and said, "Is that…" He rubbed his eyes and then said, "Ven?"

The boy at the distance is actually none other than Ventus, who was out of ordeal involving the two Geoffreys. –Ventus- starts playing as upon hearing the voice, the boy perked up and sees the group and acknowledged "Terra!"

"What are you doing here on Keron?" The older human male asked his younger friend with a confused look. "I thought you would've gone back home."

"Yeah, but…something was still bothering me." The younger Keybearer of the two replied. "It was… It was about your fight back at Radiant Garden."

"With me and Aqua?" The male replied. Then he remembered- 'Oh right… Ventus saw us fight back at radiant Garden. But…maybe I shouldn't proceed with that conversation…for now.' He said to himself, before replying to his friend. "I… To be honest, Ven, I don't want to talk about what happened."

"Why not…?" The boy said, down hearted. "I know it had something to do with Master Eraqus asking her to keep an eye on you, but I think the both of them might be worried about you. I was worried too, when the boy of the mask mentioned that you would be a different person. I tried to follow you and tell you that, and that's why I ran away from home."

Giroro gave an intrigued look to that. "So what you're saying that masked Keybearer- Vanitas was it?- was the one who said those things about you that caused your friend to leave his home?" The dark red Keron said to the Brunette.

"I see…" Terra replied. "Ven…you don't need to worry about me. I'll make sure I won't fall to the darkness. I can try to make into a promise- for you, Master Eraqus…and Aqua as well. Of course that includes my Keronian friends here as well. I won't fail you or anyone."

"Terra…" Ventus said, but then the older male ruffled the boy's hair as the music ends.

"Oi, Ventus!" A familiar voice called out as Keroro and Pururu ran into view from . But then he noticed the purple Kronian with the visor. "Huh? L-Lieutenant Garuru?"

"Keroro, and… Pururu was it?" 'Garuru' acknowledged. "So you're with that Keybearer?"

"Gerori." Keroro agreed, although not with words.

"Mhm." The nurse agreed.

"I'm gonna do one more cycle around before I head out." Terra said.

"Alright. I'm gonna go for now." Ventus said as he pressed the button his armor, activating the armor he wore earlier.

"Gero? Y-you're leaving so soon, de arimasu?" Keroro said, surprised about the boy's decision.

"Yeah. But I'm sure the next time I come here, things would be peaceful. Maybe then we can explore Keron more fully!" The boy said as he boards the Keyblade Ride and prepares to take off. "Who knows- maybe I might become a Keyblade Master before then!"

"Then you gotta get back home before you do that, then!" Terra joked.

"I will!" Ventus said as he then rockets up to the sky with a portal opening. The boy waves to his old and new friends before entering the portal that shuts behind him.

"…Now I'm wondering if we ever get to see him again, de arimasu." Keroro said.

"Why do you say that, Keroro?" Giroro said.

"I never got a chance to thank him for helping me save my parents…or at least escort me to them, de arimasu." The Sergeant said. "But I sometimes I see a bit of an uneasy…look on him when I mentioned parents."

"Parents?" Terra replied with a confused look.

"Yeah. Do you know anything about….ummm…Terra, right?" Keroro asked.

"Yeah… According to Master Eraqus, I think Ventus was…orphaned." Terra said.

"Orphaned?" The two exclaimed.

"Yeah. When we met Ventus four years ago, he couldn't remember everything- not even his own parents. In fact, h-he was like…emotionless zombie. Even after 4 years, he still couldn't remember, but he is what he is now. So to that end, Master, Aqua and I assumed that he was orphaned, and decided to become his family. But, we didn't want to go to that subject."

"Gero… I never knew that about him, de arimasu…" Keroro said, sounding a bit saddened about his friend.

"You guys better take cover for now." Garuru said. "You'll only be in the way for now if you don't have any means to fight."

"Umm…alright." Keroro said. He then blushed a bit as he aces Pururu and said, C-"C'mon Pururu-chan- we can take cover in my house until the Unversed are all gone, de arimasu!"

"Er…sure." Pururu said, while feeling a bit weird while the two head to the mushroom shaped home.

"I see he still has that crush on her, even after growing up." Giroro said.

"Didn't you have a crush on her as well when you were a kid?" Garuru commented while smirking.

"I DO NOT!" Giroro blurted out while looking angry at his brother while quietly muttering to himself '_…Not anymore_.'

**Present time: Keron; The Training Field. Time: 1400 Hours**

Garuru was seen walking in to a large empty dirt field made for open ranged combat as he looks around to see at least two other keronians on the field. One of them was a blue adult keronian with a whitish grey hat. He had oval shaped eyes with small pupils, freckles on its face, and the symbol on both its head and belly is a droplet shape with left half yellow in color, and orange on the other color. The one he seems to be talking to is a salmon pink tadpole keronian wearing a green helmet, with glasses- different from Kururu, as the it is seen with two circles to make it. It had a laptop on the ground, typing with one hand, with a slice of Chesse Pizza in the other hand. His belly symbol is a circle with three triangles, making it into a shape of an upside-down triangle. The belly symbol's green while the symbol on the hat is yellow. "Taruru Joutouhei*, Zoruru Heicho, Tororo Shinpei. Report in." Garuru ordered.

*Note: Joutouhei means Superior Private, but everyone else seems to call him Private First Class, or Ittouhei. Sooo…Let's just say Private First class for now.

"Here Sir!" The blue one said upon hearing the Lieutenant and saluting. "Private First Class, Taruru reporting!"

"Pu pu pu…Here sir." The Salmon pink tadpole responded with a bit of a salute. "Recruit Tororo reporting."

"I'm here as well." Another voice said, sounding emotionless. Upon hearing the voice, the three Keronians see another Keronian landing on the ground. This one is actually…unusual in appearance. The entire right side when facing him is robotic, with the arm, leg, body and even head is metallic, with no eye. The arm and leg seems to have segmented armor, with the hand bladed at the finger points. On the other side, it appears to be entirely organic- the skin is grey in color with the center belly area white in color. The white belly ends at the metal half, though. He appears to be an adult as he has no tail, had no tadpole markings on his face, with a black eye with red iris. He does have bandages on his mouth covering his mouth, and a white hat with shroud (with part of the shroud torn a bit.) and the belly symbol is a red three-prong shuriken (with the forehead symbol grey instead of red). "Lance Corporal Zoruru reporting." The half robotic said while saluting with the non-metal arm.

"Hey, uh where's Chief Medic Pururu?" Taruru asked while looking around.

"She's currently on assignment with the Keroro Platoon within the worlds, which is why I called you three in." The Lieutenant said. "I've been called in as well."

"Taru? Wait, so you were in called in too, sir?" The blue private asked. "Why?"

"It had something to do with the incident on Keron, 11 years ago." The leader asked his troopers

"Pu pu pu? You mean that fog that can change any mature teenager or adult into a child by coming into contact with it?" Tororo said. "There was a rumor going during the aftermath of the invasion that there were around at least 5 keybearers- 3 of them that actually battled the Unversed that was documented."

"I met all three of the heroes that did help, but traveled with the one known as Terra." Garuru commented. "We learned that someone named Vanitas attacked the Planet with the Unversed, but we were ordered to remain quiet about that. The officials thought an actual trained Pekoponian broke into the Recruitment facility, uploaded a virus to our database, got our information on the planet and deleted it…but truth is, according to Terra, it was a dark keybearer- Vanitas- in disguise."

"Huh, and I thought it was that Katoyama Kiko person. But she had an alibi so she couldn't have done something like that." Tororo said. "But to think a dark keybearer could infiltrate and set a virus into the computer network…no wonder the other races think we're a bunch of pissants."

"Not only that, me and Giroro personally battled him…and lost." Garuru said while lowering his head.

"NO WAY!" Taruru exclaimed with a surprised look. "You actually lost to him? Not counting the Keroro Platoon, I didn't think you would actually lose to someone like him!"

"He was too strong for us at the time, but according to reports, Vanitas was defeated. But if something's happening in the worlds… something must be occurring there." Garuru said. "Sergeant Keroro and the others had started already, and I have to figure out what we're dealing with before I jump into the battle. I already have coordinates to the Mysterious Tower and clearance to enter the worlds, but now we have to prepare. That's why for today…"

The Lieutenant seemed to give a bit of a dramatic pause, to cause Taruru to give a small 'Hmmmm…' with the other two unaffected. Before The Private could say anything, the leader said something to catch them off guard;

"We're going to train for combat within the worlds."

**Past: Abandoned Factory Ruins**

Terra, Giroro, Kururu, and Garuru soon walk in as Giroro looks around. "Hey, I remember this place…" He commented. "There used to be an abandoned factory here, but it was condemned. Keroro, Zeroro, Pururu and I actually had an adventure here when we were kids. We even found an old robot there too and escaped to our usual spot through the underground."

"You never told me about your friends." Terra said. "What were they like?"

"Keroro- the green one you saw- was a real troublemaker in our group when we were kids. He always dragged me, Zeroro and sometimes Pururu- that lilac one you saw- on his own adventures that usually landed us in trouble. Some of them were…really strange in their own way." The Corporal said. "Like one time, we ate some strange candies that sweet initially, but ended up tasting like curry. And the next thing we know, we shrunk to the size of ants. We actually ate some different colored candies that were the same as before but enlarged us."

"Wow, you guys must've had some weiiiiird adventures." The keybearer said while giving a small chuckle.

'_Hmmm…That sounded like one of my inventions when I was younger._' Kururu said to himself after hearing what the Corporal explained.

"Terra, are you here?" A raspy old voice called out.

Terra did a take and said, "Master Xehanort!"

As the apprentice calls out the voice's name, the older man appeared as he comes from some rubble as –Xehanort- starts to play. "Sorry about that, Terra. I was investigating Vanitas' activities here. I was also trying to find you as well. Where were you anyway?"

"Sorry, I was patrolling for Vanitas. Corporal Giroro, Lieutenant Garuru, and Major Kururu were helping me find him."

"I see." The Master said. He then faces the three Keronians and asked, "I would humbly suggest that you leave please. I have some private matters I wish to discuss with Terra. You have done an admirable job holding the Unversed back. But the Unversed is controlled enough that you don't need to interfere, so your job is done for now."

"But what about Vanitas?" Kururu asked.

"He's no longer on your planet. He has moved on to another world." The Master said. "However, your planet needs to recover a bit before you can think about going after him, as you need to recover too. Now you may go."

"…" Garuru seemed to remain silent about this as is Kururu and Giroro before saying, "Very well."

After the three Keronians went away from Xehanort, Giroro and Garuru continued down a path while Kururu took another one different. Xehanort then faced the brunette, and asked "Have you succeeded in defeating Vanitas?"

"No. He escaped after knocking my Keyblade away after I defeated him. We thought he may have been still on this planet, but I guess not. But I did learn the Unversed all came from Vanitas. If I can defeat him, all the Unversed should disappear." Terra said.

"Ah, that is valuable info. With this in mind, you can focus on terminating Vanitas and with his demise; the Unversed will share that fate." The older man said as he walks forward. "The goal of destroying Vanitas and the Unversed has inched closer with this new info, Master Terra. But do tell, Terra. How did you come across this information?"

"Major Kururu told me." The brunette answered. "He said he saw Vanitas produce an Unversed with own dark emotions. It's weird… It's just like with the Queen back in Dwarf Woodlands- her rage caused the Mirror's spirit to be fueled with a strange power, and I think it made it into an unversed of some kind, though I don't see the symbol*."

*Note: It's true! In the Japanese version of the game, the Queen's rage actually what triggered the power that allowed the mirror to fight! In the English version, all we got is the queen chucking a potion on it to give it power.

"I see…information aside, I think you are entitled to some info here." The Keyblade Master said. "Tell me, have you heard of the soldier known as Suhaha?"

"Suhaha? I did meet him- when we met, he blew the fog away with a wind spell for us to escape." The younger keybearer said. "What about him?"

"He too utilizes the powers of Light and Darkness equally. He uses the power locked in his energy he drew from his body to be a far capable fighter. The united forces of Light and Darkness within his energy can create a strong power to use in combat. But he hides a dark shameful secret…" Xehanort said. "On the night of his grandson's hatching, a mysterious force has possessed his wife. Forced with a tough decision, he had no choice but to attack his own wife in an effort to save her. But he went a bit too far in injuring her… She was actually on the verge of death would perish if nothing wasn't done soon. Suhaha used his own energy to try to revitalize his wife. He healed her, but at a couple of consequences- for instance, his wife was a form of shaman and had the ability to generate an out of body experience- to make the soul temporary leave the body to explore, as well as herself. The soulless body is protected by a barrier, but it isn't protected by rogue souls that can possess them."

The brunette did a take and said, "I wasn't aware he had to attack his own wife…and I never even known he even had a grandson. So I guess he's older than he looks… What happened next?"

"By infusing his wife's body and soul with his own dark and light energy, he somehow changed her power and saved her- she now had the ability to change forms from a solid body to a spirit and back again." The old master said. "This is a prime example of what the powers of light and darkness can create by this miracle; to save one's broken body from the clutches of death. When the power of Light and Darkness unify, it can create even the most amazing of miracles. But then again, Suhaha had energy abilities to try restoring the battered, tired body of his wife."

"So the unity of light and darkness can even help save someone…" Terra parroted. "…So what you saying is, maybe I have to learn to control my darkness, as well as use my light, and I can use the power to beat Vanitas?"

"Or so it is predicted." The old Master said. "But for now, I want you to focus on strengthening the darkness in your heart, and learning to control it as well, just how you used it to defeat the man who captured me."

As much as he finds the information to be assuring, the brunette seemed a bit discouraged as he remembered his experience with the fight, and seemed to of looked down. He then said, "But what if I'm being controlled by the darkness again while learning to control it?"

"If you make your heart strong, then no darkness will ever take control of you- on the contrary, you will be in control of it!" Xehanort said. "When used in the right way, the darkness can be a powerful weapon, just like the light."

"…I see. Then maybe I should look for a way to control my darkness, while trying to find Vanitas." Terra said as he looked up. "I'll head off at once."

After giving a form of bow to the Older Keyblade Master, Terra then followed the path Giroro and Garuru took.

**However, a Little while later, after Terra had left…**

-Villains of a Sort- starts to play as the old Keyblade master appeared to be waiting for someone…until Vanitas appeared but with another individual, but not seen; someone wearing a dark slate grey jacket with guard's uniform, silver highlights and two rows of golden buttons the front of the jacket, with pointed shoulders. The white gloves and black belt he is seen wearing seemed to have a curled silver heart symbol on it, he wears black knee-high boots, and seen with a tattered red scarf. "Did that Terra guy suspect anything?" the new individual asked, with a voice sounding suspiciously like Xigbar.

"No. But it seemed like he doubted the darkness. However, I gave a little push to have the seeds sprout. We had a bit of a hiccup, but no doubt that our plans are progressing at a nice smooth path." Master Xehanort said. "But he is starting to get suspicious. Despite that, soon I'll get what I need from him. As for our other Plan… how is Ventus progressing, Vanitas?"

"The kid is starting to get stronger, but he's still a bit weak. I already have a back-up plan in case I get defeated myself and in case Ventus proves to be a useless twig, we can always use Master Aqua." The dark enigma said.

However, in the midst of the conversation, Major Suhaha was seen hiding behind a wall, with Garuru listening as well. "Good. Our plans are progressing nicely, and we have a pair of full back-up plans as well." The old master said with the two officers listening in.

"Hey, what if someone figures out what we're up to?" The newer man asked. "Y'know- what if they had something that can destroy all of your plans you made up this far? …Er, not that I doubt it and anything- I was just wonderin'!"

"Our plans are already progressing well enough to make sure that even if someone interferes with creating the X-blade* they shouldn't be able to stop it. And I'm strong enough to easily hold back anyone who would attempt to bump me off. The plans will work, even if one of them goes awry. But I'll begin making schemes to get rid of at least one of the roadblocks once and for all." The master said as he produces a dark corridor. After the three finished their talks and left, Suhaha and Garuru immediately retreated as the music fades out.

*Note: To those of you not familiar with Kingdom Hearts… X-blade is pronounced Kye-blade.

**Present: Keron Recruitment Building. Time: 1600 Hours**

Suhaha was seen writing down some documents at a separate office and completed one recruitment papers as he sent aside when Garuru approached him at the other side of the desk. "Major, sir."

"Oh, if it Isn't First Lieutenant Garuru! What brings you here?" The Major asked with a cheerful look.

"I'm here to report that I'm ready to depart for the worlds. I'm also here to…discuss what happened 11 years ago." The Purple officer asked.

"Ah…You must be talking about Xehanort." Suhaha said. "What do you need to know?"

"Has his plans truly succeeded?" The younger keronian asked.

"…I am not sure. The X-blade was created, but the plan was stopped… But I am not for certain really did fail- there is still one other plan that Vanitas laid down." The Major said. "We don't know what he did, but we have to be careful while you're on the journey."

"…Understood." Garuru responded while giving a nod.

"You are also authorized to bring in members from your Platoon, as well as temporary members. And members of your previous platoon as well if you were in a different platoon." The Major explained.

"Understood. Until next time, Major." Garuru said as the officers salute to each other and Garuru departs.

**Meanwhile, back at The Keroro Platoon Ship; Giroro's Room…**

"After that Keyblade master sent us away, we seen Terra depart to the worlds- assuming that he's going after Vanitas." Giroro described as Atlanta nodded listening. "It took only a couple of days, but in the end, all of the Unversed had vanished. We only assumed that Vanitas was defeated and the Unversed with them afterwards. And that's pretty much it- We didn't know what occurred, but according to Yen-Sid, Vanitas was defeated by Ventus, who originally came from him in the first place after Xehanort extracted the dark half of his heart. So in other words, he actually was the dark half of that Ventus individual Keroro and Pururu were friends with. So I guess it came full circle for him and he was defeated."

"Geez." The eminence purple replied.

"Agreed." The Corporal said. But upon saying the line, the ship suddenly shook causing some weird turbulence.

At that moment Omnini rolled in from the shake, after banging his head against the door and said, after rolling to the center of the room, "What the hell was that?"

"Did something hit us?" Giroro said as he stood up.

"Not exactly the case." Kururu said via the intercom system. "Some strong magnet is drawing our ships in towards Radiant Garden. Lucky for us, Sora is also dragged into the orbit as well."

"Shit," Atlanta cursed while giving a sweatdrop. "hope it isn't too bad."

"I don't think it's bad- if it's dragging Sora to the same place, as well as us, then it's likely that someone is having us finally meet there too." The Corporal said.

"I ID'd the main cause of the 'drawn in'." The Sergeant Major reported. "It's Merlin. Looks like the old wizard's having us meet at the same world by using some strong magnetic magic."

"He could've told us!" Omnini blurted out as he instantly stood up. "But...at least we're finally caught up with Sora." He then noticed Atlanta viathe computer, then commented, "Annnnnd, Hey Atlanta."

Atlanta gave a nod and then said, "Oh, hey Omnini."

The black and red tadpole then was about to ask, "Giroro did you-"

"Yeah, I told her what's going on. She's Meeting us at Radiant Garden." Giroro replied.

The Private third class did a take and said, "Wait what? When did you even get the time to discuss it with her? And I thought she was a member of the Niji Platoon!"

"She's also a temporary member of our Platoon, so it satisfies the requirement for help." Kururu replied via intercom.

"Let's put it this way; Pururu can't handle all the medical treatment these idiots sometimes need on a dailty basis." Atlanta explained. "Nor can she be there 24/7 like she is for that Garuru platoon"

"Oooooh, right." Omnini nodded. "Well, I guess you can meet Sora with us then. We'll meet over at the Marketplace then. You should see us there restocking supplies if anything."

"Already know, don't worry." The Chief Medic replied.

"I'll tell Omimi then." Omnini said as he leaves the room as he rubbed his head. "She'd be happy to see ya."

"...That reminds me. According to some e-mail we got from 'Major Suhaha', two previous members of the army, named Kuroro and Shiroro were sighted on another world called 'Olympus Coliseum', in the place known as the Underworld." Giroro said, describing what he saw from the E-mail and from earlier. "Omnini and Omimi think the two from the picture they showed us are their parents."

"Might be...I mean I don't know...but I'm hoping they will be okay." Atlanta replied

And at that moment, Kururu chimes in with the Intercom to say, "Oh by the way...The Underworld is just another word for Hell. So besides dangerous criminals and death defiers, we're gonna see a few...ghosts down there too. Ku Ku ku ku ku~!"

Giroro exclaimed, 'WHAT?' with fear, while Omnini pops his head into the room to say to his amusement, "Really?"

Atlanta, on the other hand just sighs. '_He just haaaad to bring that up_' She said in her thoughts before to say, "Chill ya flaps, Gi. I'll be there to protect ya."

"This is just like that castle were in that I decided to poke fun on you about that." The Private Third Class said while giving a silly look. However, that turned to a nervous look when the Corporal was giving him a growl and 'I'm-gonna-kill-you' look. "And like that I leave!" The tadpole said again before leaving.

Giroro looked back to the computer with his normal look and said, "We'll see you there. Sending coordinates."

At that moment, on Atlanta's End, something would've printed to show the coordinates and picture of Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden. "Alright, got 'em" She said with a smile.

The Corporal nods, then said, "Say hi to Umeme for me would you?"

"Of course~." Atlanta said with a smile before the screen shuts off.

**The Siblings' room 17:05**

Omnini stumbled into the room, to see Omimi in a bit of a daze, and Riku transformed back into his Rku-Ansem form, but seemed to of stood up. The room looked to have multiple turned over stuff, like books, and some CDs. "What the heck hit us?" Riku asked in his disguised older man's voice (Like when he met the group).

"Merlin got us guided to Radiant Garden with some strong magic. But as it looks at the moment, things got pretty much got shaken up." The black and red tadpole answered while rubbing the back of his head. As the Tadpole begins to describe, a thought cloud began to show what Omnini seen. "Keroro was upset, because the shaking pretty much ruined his focus for building one of his models and caused a mistake, Tamama nearly choked on one of his junk food, and Pururu? Well, she's alright, but she needs to reapply the make-up."

"I didn't even know she wears make-up." Omimi commented as she shakes her head.

"Hey, you didn't hear anything from me." The youngest male commented while shaking his hands comically. "Other than that…Dororo seemed kind of unaffected by the shaking, as he was meditating, Kururu is pretty normal, and Giroro was talking to Atlanta."

"That purple Keronian on the other line?" Riku commented. "What's going on?"

"From what I can guess it's something about his side of the story about a keybearer. Other than that, he asked her to come to help us out." Omnini said.

"REALLY?" Omimi blurted out in her excitement. "That's awesome! That means she can come to meet our parents!"

"Which, may I remind you that there's still the possibility that they're dead. Speaking of which… can I take the bet back?" Ansem-Riku asked.

"Too late, Riku. You took the bet." Omnini said. At that moment, Riku just replied, 'Aw come on!'

"Umm, brother, there's a bit of a problem with that… I know Atlanta's our friend and everything, but….when exactly did we meet?" Omimi said while scratching her head.

"Oh come on! Did you seriously forget?" Omnini said. "I think it was during this year- At May, after my 15th birthday I thought!"

"You thought?" Riku-Ansem parroted. "Did you hit your head too?"

"Errr…Yeeeaaannnnnoooo…no." Omnini said, although a bit unsure about it.

"…He did." Omimi said.

"HEY! He said 'did you hit your head too' so he could be referring to you, too!" The older brother said, quoting the white haired man.

"So what? I remember that Atlanta's birthday was in August!" The white tadpole said. "And umm…her anniversary was in…umm…with er…darn it! That hit on the wall did something to my memory- I can't remember it! I can't even remember who she married!"

"But what about Umeme? What was her birthday?" Omnini asked.

"Oh great." Riku muttered as he walked to the outside of the room with a bored look. "Let me know when you remembered. Until then, I'll use the empty room for the night." He then left the room, leaving the two to try to remember their friend's detail. '_These guys can be as bright as Donald and Goofy- and they're not exactly the brightest._'

"Gaaah, I don't remember!" Omnini exclaimed as scratches his head at several locations, causing the flaps of his hat to bob around. "Atlanta's gonna be pissed about this!"

"I knooooow!" Omimi moaned as she did the same, only the single shroud-like like single flap bobbed up and down too. "And she's not even our boss!"

**End of Chapter 12**

NO NEW CHARACTER DATA ACQUIRED. SCANNING…

KERORO REPORT DETECTED. POSTING…

Keroro Report: Beast's Castle

Before we even landed inside of the World, Tentoto had returned back to Keron headquarters for reporting in, leaving the two orbs she gained behind. Of course, our time with her is a bit too short. Nevertheless, we continued with our journey, this time landing in the cursed castle of the Beast.

Upon entering, we determined that someone from the Organization has previously entered the castle by a secret entrance, and it looked like it carried a Keyblade identical to what Sora carries. That aside, we utilized the same entrance to enter the castle via a secret opening. Upon landing in the Foyer, we immediately took cover when we heard footsteps, and after personally investigating them, It turned out it was Sora, Donald and Goofy coming down. Unfortunately, I had to make haste downstairs and hide before he discovered me, because I assumed he was a guard.

Omnini Note: The idiot bumped into him and fell down the stairs shortly afterward.

At that moment we Identified Sora and his friends, who were looking for me at the time when we sort of seen each other. After disregarding me and continued their own investigation, we decided to figure out what he talking about when he said servants.

At that moment, when we entered the hall, we were ambushed by wave after wave of Heartless. But the near the end of it all, I gained a new ability known as shotlock, and defeated a tough Heartless we previously had troubles with.

However, the battle took a lot out of us, but then we met one of the few Princesses of Heart, known as Belle, who gave us the history of this castle, and even a few cure orbs for our trouble. It turns out that the Master and even the servants were cursed, as a result of the Prince's cold hearted actions. While the servants were changed into furniture, the Prince, or master was changed into a mighty yet horrid looking Beast by an enchantress.

That aside, before we tried to catch up with Sora, Lance Corporal Dororo detected a large Heartless moving in to the Castle's position. We immediately head out and encountered our first giant Heartless Kururu documented as the 'Infernal Engine.' During the battle, I was knocked away, but during my return to the field, we encountered our supposed first member of the Organization member. But from what I can hear, Omnini sacrificed his own Kero Ball to destroy the Heartless, with me knocking it far away for it to be destroyed at a safe enough distance. But the battle was far from over, as I pointed out the member to the others. Soon we learned how fearful that this one could be as he unleashed an unimaginable power. At that point, Pururu's needle was destroyed, but it was repaired into a new combat lance which Pururu used against him. But after using it, the darkness purged around 'Ansem' and it turned out to be Riku (Sora's friend) in disguise, who was trying to show us how strong Organization XIII could be if we don't prepare for them. But at this point I guess you can say that he's helping us from behind the scenes.

At any point, we saw that Sora was now opening a gate and at this point, all of us, with the temporarily weakened Riku in tow, head off to continue our chase after Sora.

Keromake: Differences, and the alternative scene.

Emma and Moru now appear with spotlights of a studio-like area. "Hi there. This is Moru The Maronian here, with Emma the Ishion." The blue alien commented. "Now as you know, there are going to be some differences between the stories that you know, and the story here. For instance, you read that there is going to be an alternate scene between the visits of the worlds. For instance, in the next Sora would normally be seen heading in another during the time, but due to time constrictions, the author decided to cut the visit to that particular world out, and instead, get the Cura level spell at an earlier time."

"And now here's an alternate scene that would've played between Omimi, Tentoto and Omnini." Emma said with no enthuisium. "Enjoy and get lost." As she said that, the scene fades to black to replay an alternate scene.

"…in conclusion, I leave this to those who are curious learn about my own past, as well as my little sister's as well." Omnini said while typing on the computer while an instrumental version of Diver (from NICO touches the walls) plays in the background in his and his sister's room. He appears to humming, and even scatting along with the song.

"Are you scatting to that song again, brother?" Omimi asked when she heard her brother while wearing her skirt she got from Radiant Garden.

Tentoto giggles under her breathe- she thinks that Omnini and Omimi's bickering is funny. She peers over Omnini's shoulder to see what he is typing. "You own past and your little sister's huh?" She asks.

"Er...Yeah." Omnini said while looking slightly embarrassed. He then looked at Omimi. "Hey, are you wearing that skirt you got from Radiant Garden?" He asked

"Yeah, I am!" Omimi said noddding. "But I was wondering... do you two think I should start wearing a skirt?"

Tentoto narrowed her eyes. She noticed they abruptly changed the conversation. She shrugged it off, but now she was curious as to what their past was. "Yeah, I think a skirt would look lovely on you." She replied half-heartedly. ('_I'll question them later._') She thinks to herself.

"Do you like the idea?" Omnini said. "Then it's up to you then. I have no opinion if you want to wear a skirt or whatever you want to wear... well, mostly no opinion."

Omimi tilted her head and then said, "If you don't mind, then I guess I could try it, but not at the moment. But what are you writing anyways?"

"Oh, right! I got distracted by the skirt for a moment there..." The older brother said. He then faced Tentoto and said, "I'm writing down what I told Omimi last night, when we couldn't sleep- about what happened to both of us and our parents. I'm planning to send it to everyone, so they could know us a bit better if they don't, and as truthfully as possible."

The Ivory tadpole was looking at the page and gave a bit of a giggle and said, "You didn't have to tell about the needle incident and how your fear of needles is amplified."

Tentoto blinked. She assumed they weren't telling her. "Oh, well, then would you mind telling me your past? I tend to be a bit curious." She stifled a laugh at the needle remark. "A lot of people are afraid of needles" She remarked.

"Well, I'm going to be sending everyone a copy of our past to anyone who was curious. I just finished too." Omnini said. "But now that Omimi pointed out that I didn't need to point out the needle fear, I should quickly-"

"Click!" Omimi said, pressing the mouse key, and sending the about to altered info out.

The black and red tadpole had a surprised look with a slack jaw as he said, "...Oh maaaaann...now everyone's gonna know about my fear of needles!" He then gave a death glare to his little sister. "Just for that, your hide is tanned, little sister!"

"EEP!" The Ivory tadpole squeaked before fleeing with Omnini running after her, leaving the document open.

Tentoto rolled her eyes at the siblings' outburst. She looked around to see if she could see Omnini and Omimi. Both of them were gone, so she sat down on the computer chair. The document was still open, and curiosity finally began getting the better of her. She read the whole thing as fast as she could, and then quickly rearranged the space to make it look like she had never tampered with the computer. She waited for Omnini and Omimi to come back.

Omimi quickly ran back and gave a couple of exhausted gasps. "I think I lost him... Brother hasn't been known to be the fastest..." The tadpole said before finally catching her breath.

The female lance corporal smirked as she said, "Just don't say that to his face."

"Eheheh..." The white tadpole agreed but noticed the document open. "You know, brother sent this to at least everyone he knows and managed to get the number or e-mail of his friends."

The rosy keron blinked and scanned the document again. "I know, I just don't understand why he didn't tell me right now. What's the point in sending me an e-mail if he can explain it in person right now?" she pointed out.

"There's some people he can't reach sometimes so this is the next best thing!" Omimi said while looking a bit happy, but she seemed to of dimmed her smile a bit. "But... I don't know anyone except for a couple of people, including Tamama, Pururu and Karara..."

"Well I suppose so for long distance, but I'm here right now. Ah well, I'm sure you'll get to know a lot more people. I still barely know Tamama and Pururu." Tentoto said before giving a half-hearted laugh

"Oh! Well in that case, why not you go talk to him?" The younger of the two tadpoles suggested. "I'm sure he's not busy!"

The scene suddenly reshifts back to the studio scene with the two. "We hoped you enjoy this alternate scene of what you seen from the end of Chapter 10." Moru said while bowing. "Stay tuned for more chapters, and possible documentations of the members you know."

"Hey, here's an idea!" The merc with mouth said as he pops up. "How about telling who Atlanta is married to!"

"Don't you know that already?" Emma commented. "Besides, why do you keep showing up?"

"Because I can." The humanoid answered before getting hit by multiple machine gun bullets. "Ow! OOF! OWWW! My Kidney!" The merc yelled out in pain as he gets made into a human version of Swiss cheese with bullet sized holes.

"You do realize that he can regenerate, right?" Moru said.

"I know, but it gets boring around here." The Ishijin female replied. "Shooting this nut is pretty much the only fun we can do in this show."

"Yeah, tell me about it." The Maronian agreed, finally getting what the girl meant. "Do you think we should strike? Or better yet, get someone else to do this work?"

"…You know, for once, you're getting what I'm thinking at." The dark blue creature said while giving a small smile. "I need some time off."

Next Time:

The group arrives to Hollow Bastion (Radiant Garden) to catch up to Sora and his friends as well as to resupply, but it appears that there have been a bit of a problem after sending Omnini and Omimi ahead to try to stall Sora; some of the Heartless had taken advantage of the downed defense system after Kururu deactivated it to allow Riku to leave, and for some reason, it can't be turned back on. In the meantime, Omnini and Omimi, unaware of what's happening, managed to get swarmed by Heartless while defending Merlin's home. When things looked the bleakest for the siblings, their rescue came in the hands of their arrived friend, as well as the trio that the Keronian heroes have been trying to follow this entire time. But after that's all said, given, and done, the heroes are given their next destination.

Next Time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix;  
13: Destinies United

**Sorry for the huge wait but here's chapter 12! Procrastination is a real road block in any writing and…well, pretty much anything else in general. But there is some good news- the next chapter won't take as long as I got most of the chapter covered. Please note this chapter is in styled with Red vs Blue's Season 9, as it alternates between the Present and Past (well, except for the fact that Giroro narrated his side of the story to Atlanta. Kururu is seen typing an e-mail, he explained his side.) **


	16. 13: United Destinies

Warning: The following you're about to read contains violence, language, blood (in future chapters) possible awkward moments, hilarious moments, possible spoilers to games and anime, and possible scenes that can either make you say the "What the heck just happened," or "Whoa…"

* * *

Last time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix:  
While briefly celebrating his sister's 10th birthday and researching the letter received from Suhaha, Omnini came to the conclusion that the Shiroro and Kuroro they read about in the past were actually his and Omimi's parents. But there were doubts amongst the members of the group as the book's information and even how long ago it was that they were even alive. Despite that, the two convinced Riku, who was aboard their ship, to help them out as to return the favor for giving him some hope. Meanwhile, Garuru, Giroro and Kururu remembered from their point of view what happened during the incident, and from their experiences with Terra. Giroro, after seeing the letter and explaining his side of the story to Atlanta, has invited her to join the group. But things get shaken up as the ships are guided by Merlin back to Radiant Garden.

* * *

Chapter 13: United Destinies

**Lanes Between: Radiant Garden Orbit (November 23****rd****) 12:45 hours**

-The worlds ~KH BBS~- starts playing the two keronian ships were seen approaching the orbit of the world. Upon arriving to the orbit, there was an unusual sight to be seen- two ships; with one of them was a predominant red and yellow space craft in orbit, with another space craft that looks to resemble an eminence purple tadpole, but with some boosters on the sides, as if made for intergalactic travel for high speeds. "Hey look- Sora's ship!" Omimi said on the communication's line. "We finally caught up! Merlin hasn't let us down yet!"

"But there's another ship in orbit." Dororo said. "It's a spaceship of Keronian origin, but who it belongs to it's a mystery, de gozaru."

"…Shoot! I knew I forgot to tell someone!" Omnini said as he slapped his own head. "Well, two people anyways… I forgot to tell you and Tamama that Atlanta was coming to Radiant Garden because Giroro invited her."

"Eh?" Dororo and Tamama blurted out when they heard the line.

"It's more of a case of I asked her to come." Giroro said while looking away, hiding the blush. "She is a temporary member to our Platoon, and considering how much of a hard time Riku gave us, as well as those damned Heartless and considering that Major Suhaha is granting us this liberty, any help will be welcomed. Situation's changed after all."

"Right." Omnini nodded. "And of course, that includes us since we volunteered."

"But why didn't you tell us?" Dororo said in his childish voice, about to produce anime tears.

"Haaah. Just because I can't forget the person, doesn't mean I can't forget to tell them something." The same black and red tadpole admitted. But at that moment, the switch appeared over the Ninja, and with it turned on, he is suddenly seen at a corner with a depressed aura. Everyone who could see, minus Tamama and Kururu gave a sweatdrop.

"Gero…" Keroro croaked. "That aside we better get to the world's surface immediately. Beam us down, Kururu Souchou, de arimasu!"

"Ku ku~! I press." Kururu said, pressing a switch and everyone, including the depressed Dororo, aboard their respective ships head down to the surface as the music ends.

**Borough: 12:52 hours**

At that moment, we shift to our three heroes; Sora, Donald, and Goofy, as they are seen walking down the narrow path before the turn to face Merlin's home. The brunette keybearer then asked, "I wonder what's up…"

As the trio enters the square heading into Merlin's home, a trio of Soldier Heartless ran out to surprise the group, but before they can disappear, the Claymore defense system triggered and instantly defeated one of them. The other two gave soundless screams upon seeing that, and quickly escape via dark corridors. "Was that…Cid's defense system?" Goofy asked as he looked to the house. "Wow, it worked really fast compared to what we seen last time!"

"Never mind about that, c'mon!" The brunette said before the three heads into the house as –Restoring Hollow Bastion- begins to play.

**Inside of Merlin's house…**

The wizard from before was seen on the ground on his bottom as he stood up and dusted himself off with Sora and the others running in. "Well now…took your time, did you?" Merlin commented.

"Oh, was it you that summoned us, Merlin?" Goofy asked the wizard.

"Yes, yes…" the older man replied. "But it seems I used too much power in doing so and those infernal Heartless..." He then gives a bit of a huff.

"So what's up?" Sora asked casually.

"Well before I continue, did you meet anyone…strange while in your journeys through the worlds?" The blue garbed man asked.

As if he actually guessed what happened, the three looked to each other and then looked back. "Sort of." Donald answered, as he described the trio's strange encounters; with the encounter of at The Land of Dragons, which basically seen a group of soldiers chasing after someone wearing the organization jacket, and then at the Beast's Castle, in which the keybearer ran into a green haired individual and his strange yell.

"Hmm…yes, yes… It appears that you may have made a bit of a run in with some comrades in arms." Merlin explained. "You see, those gentlemen and ladies have been trying to follow you since your journey has started and has made a brave attempt just to try to catch up with you to help you on your journey."

"Really?" Sora replied with an intrigued look. "But why though?"

"You could ask them yourselves when they come here later, should you stick around. Now for the other news, I happened to stumble across this in the Zero District." The Wizard said before holding out his hand, and in a puff of blue smoke, a book appeared in his hands. It was a brownish orange book with a lock on it, but the cover of it seemed a bit interesting; It had a picture of Sora wearing his older clothes (but looked to be fitting him) with a stuffed bear with a red shirt holding Sora's hand, a stuffed tiger with a pink nose bouncing on springy tail, and a small piglet-like stuffed animal with a darker shade of pink in segmented lines. The title of the book was in big bold letters and all in capitals; 'Winnie the Pooh'.

The trio gave happy reactions as the white plumed duck takes the book and Sora exclaimed "Pooh's Storybook!"

"That's right! I know you're a good friend of Winnie the Pooh, Sora- that's the other reason why I summoned you." The older wizard replied. "And when I did, I was attacked by the Heartless. Of course, I fought back with some rather powerful magic, but then I began to fear the book would be damaged, so I…" He seemed to of trailed off with a stammer before he said, "Now, just a moment. Leon and the others need to hear this too, and I'm sure our other guests would've arrived by now. I-I'd better go find them. Be back in a jiffy." At that moment, he disappears in a puff of blue and white smoke.

"I wonder how Pooh's doing?" Sora asked the two.

"Wanna find out?" He asked the answered the brunette with a question of his own.

The keybearer gave a bright smile as he said, "Yeah!" as he prepared to jump into the book, with Donald opening it.

"Sora…" Goofy said, as if to stop him.

Sora looked to Goofy and said, "Cover for me, okay?"

At that moment, the book glowed with a shimmering green aura as a light is seen covering the room, with Sora turning into a light and entering the book. Donald then walked over to a white auditorium-like dresser and placed the book on it. "So now what?" The duck asked the dog.

"Well, I guess we wait then." Goofy said, and shortly then, he starts pacing around as the music ends.

**Marketplace: 12:55 hours**

The group was seen down at the same entrance they used from before as they take a look around in their human forms, as members from the restoration committee (Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith) were seen keeping an eye out. At that moment, Kururu was seen with his laptop as he temporary shuts down the defense system. "Okay the system is down. Get going dark boy." The Sergeant Major said.

"Right, thanks." Riku replied but with 'Ansem's' voice.

"You better remember that bet we made, and also…thank you again." Omnini said.

"…Yeah. Here's to hoping we meet again. And as for that bet… don't get your hopes far too up there. But then again, I don't need to remind you." The man said. "See you again soon." He said again, this time with a soft smile as he covers his face with a hood and opened a dark corridor, enters it and the corridor closes behind him.

"Right, so let's go shopping then!" The black and red tadpole said, but before he and his sister could take another step...

"Wait just a second there you two." Pururu said as she stepped in front of them if to stop them. "We need something from you two."

"Sure thing Lady Pururu, what is it?" Omimi asked politely.

"We need you two to go on ahead and see if you can distract Sora if possible, de arimasu." Keroro said as he walks to the sibiling's sides.

"Why us though? Well, not to sound lazy but can't it be easier if you handle it?" Omnini asked.

"Uh, well, you don't know the shops as well as we do." Keroro said, trying to make up a decent lie. "And besides, you don't know what shops sell what, right de arimasu?"

"…You are being a HORRIBLE liar." Giroro said with an annoyed tone to his leader. "Just make sure Sora and the others don't leave when we're done."

"Aww…" Omimi said, disappointed. "But I was hoping to at least get some more clothes…"

"Yes, but we need to make sure our food supply doesn't run out at the most horrendous time." Dororo said. "Things might get dire if we run out of food, Munny or items, de gozaru."

"..Buuut, I can pick you up some clothes while I'm out shopping." Pururu said while shaking her head with a bit of a disappointed look. "Just be careful up ahead."

"Ahugh, fine." Omnini said. "C'mon sis- we got a keybearer to slow down." The two then walk off ahead.

-The task at Hand- starts to play as the group looks to each other. "Alright everyone, let's begin resuppling, de arimasu!" Keroro said. "Giroro, you and I will look at getting some new armor and accessories if possible. Dororo, you and Kururu shop for some food and keep an eye out. Pururu-chan, you and Tamama Nitouhei go restock for potions and other equipment too, de arimasu."

"We'll meet up at the Borough at Merlin's house when we're done, right?" Pururu said, with the others nodding.

**Keroro and Giroro PoV: Armor Shop:**

The two were seen checking out the shops they viewed from last time. Giroro was then showing a new chain that has 8 triangular links, each with a marking carved into it that resembles a reversed question mark. One end of the chain is a thin ring, while the other is similar in shape to a fleur-de-lis and has a crescent on either of its sides. "I managed to buy this chain. It's essentially armor that grants resistance against the three basic elements: fire, blizzard and thunder. This is all I can get from the armor shop that I can give to Atlanta for a boost, since we know she's coming."

"All I managed to buy was this Silver Ring." Keroro said, bring out the same ring that Pururu and other magic wielders of the group carried. "Heuy-dono said that he hasn't received any shipments of new accessories yet at all, so…this is the best that I can get, de arimasu…"

They both gave sighs, but then someone familiar was seen approaching them. "Hey, it's you two." The voice said, catching the two's attention and revealing to be the brunette Squall Leonheart. (Aka; Leon) "I didn't think you guys are back in town so soon."

"Leon-dono!" The sergeant acknowledged. "How's the Reconstruction going along, de arimasu?"

"A bit more smoothly than any had hoped." The male answered. "Heartless sightings have been reduced a lot overtime ever since Kururu upgraded Cid's System. We do get a bit of a swarm now and then, but otherwise, it's been fairly quiet." He then held his head with his two fingers. "Unfortunately, I think I'm starting to feel rusty."

"I see your point." The Corporal said. "With this much downtime, reconstruction or training is the obvious answer, but then again real combat would be a good idea. It's to make sure you don't feel overconfident or underpowered when it's time to fight Heartless if they managed to slip through."

"Exactly." Leon said. "Cid's been trying to make lower the detection settings in one area so more Heartless could show up and we can practice. But unfortunately, he's still learning the controls a bit. Looks like that Sergeant Major of yours is a real prodigy if he easily upgraded the system like that." As he said 'like that', he snapped his fingers.

"Gero…well, that's Sergeant Major Kururu for you, de arimasu." Keroro commented.

"Oh yeah- Aerith finished making the cards for you." The male said as he hands out two cards with Keroro's name and rank on it, as well as for one with Giroro, with his name and rank.

"Thanks." Giroro said as the brunette walks off. But then a thought occurred to the Corporal. "Oh, by the way- you haven't seen anyone with brown hair wearing a purple beret with a rainbow colored blot in shape of a medical cross symbol, did you? Or…any purple Keronians with brown hair with the same hat as described."

Leon stopped when he heard this and then commented while looking at them. "No, I haven't seen anyone like that. But… Wait, regular frogs don't have hair, but since you guys are… well, other worldly, do Keronians have any…?"

As if to answer his question, Keroro was suddenly wearing a black afro with sideburns and even a bit of chin hair to match it. The Corporal just gave a low growl before blurting out, "THAT DOESN'T REALLY COUNT!" And to add insult to injury, or rather…injury to insult, the Corporal yanks off the afro (somehow dragging the chin hair and sideburns with it) to show Keroro with his regular human hair, stuffs a Grenade into Keroro's mouth, pulled the pin, and an explosion occurred. A loud 'GERRROOOOO!' Would've been heard, and note that would've caused something disgusting to happen was only lowered to the Sergeant's head covered in soot…and a new afro magically appearing where the old one was.

"…Just what kind of idiots are you?" The man said while slapping his own forehead in disbelief.

"Just let us know if you find someone who's a somewhat smaller than average woman with a bigger chest, brown hair wearing a purple beret and glasses, or a purple Keronian with brown hair with the glasses and beret." Giroro commented while sounding annoyed. "We're looking for her as well. She's meeting us on this world."

"…We'll keep an eye out." Leon said while heading out.

* * *

EQUIPMENT SCANNER ACTIVATED. SCANNING…

MATCH CONFIRMED.

Obtained the Abas chain! This chain is said to add a 20% resistance boost for Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder Elements. Raises Defense by 1.

* * *

**Dororo and Kururu Point of View**

Kururu sets down several groceries as he presses a button, and the food items were teleported away- most likely to the ship. Dororo looks around as he sees Yuffie approaches them. "Hey guys!" She said, looking more chipper than usual.

"Yuffie-dono." Dororo acknowledged. "It has been a small while since we have seen each other, de gozaru."

"I've been looking for you guys. Aerith's finished making the cards for you." The Kunochi said, handing the two the cards. Like the other two Leon handed out, they had their names and ranks on it.

Dororo gave a cheerful look before giving a bow. "Thank you, Yuffie-dono. We appreciate what you have done for us, de gozaru."

"Hey, by the way… Have you guys heard of the rumor about a new type of equipment going around?" The female asked the two.

"Oh?" Kururu commented.

"Have you heard about Gears?" Yuffie asked the two. "It's supposed to be for fighters who can customize their weapons without actually getting new ones."

"Gears you say?" The Sergeant Major commented. "Interesting. Care to explain?"

"Well, as far back as I can remember, gears are for weapon customizations. They usually have the weapon changes forms based on what they equip." The Kunochi explains. "They often are customized for the user's best use. But I heard in order to get your weapon's true worth; you have to become stronger with your weapon."

"I see." Dororo said. "The weapon becomes tempered by ones will, but the gears allow the sword to assume different forms until the weapon is changed by your force, de gozaru."

"In other words, the weapon could upgrade on its own, like with Pururu's needle becoming a Lance." Kururu said.

"Yep!" Yuffie acknowledged the other ninja. "And since we're talking about Gears, I got a couple right here I wanna give you guys." She then presents a couple of large blocks. One of them has a purple diamond shape in the center with corners of the same color, with the second one an orange upside down pyramid with two lines parallel to the sides to the longer end. She shows the one with the purple, then the orange gears in order as she describes, "This is the Skill Gear and Loaded Gear; The Skill gear allows those who love to use physical attacks get a boost, while the Loaded gear gives a more magical related boost for mages."

"So these gears are orientated for use to boost one's physical or magical combat ability." The ninja said. "Thank you once again, Miss Yuffie. We will use these to our advantage, de gozaru."

Yuffie then left and then the two looked to each and the Sergeant Major said, "But already knew that, obviously. Ku kukukukuku!"

* * *

NEW ITEM ACQUIRED. SCANNING…

SCAN COMPLETE. INITIATING DATA FILE ON GEARS…

Gears: Specialized equipment to allow one to change their weaponry's shape to whatever they desire. There are multiple gears out in existence, and only some are created by handing over materials to professionals to make them. There are multiple gears and they can be used to customize one's tactic for fighting. However, only through strenuous trials can a customized gear based on the user's personal fighting style can be created to create the ultimate gear for their ability. (To be used for Keronians…and Nobodies.)

Obtained the Skill Gear; the most basic physical boosting weapon gear available. It's perfect for beginners of the game that loves to use basic ground attacks. It grants the Combo Plus ability, which extends ground combos by one hit.

Obtained the Loaded Gear; the most basic magic boosting weapon gear available. It's perfect for beginners of the game that likes the idea of bombarding magic to your enemies. It grants the MP Rage ability, which boosts the restoration time for magic commands while taking damage.

DATA COMPILED. ADDING GEAR ARCHIVE…

* * *

**Tamama and Pururu PoV:**

Tamama gave a bit of a quiet sigh while walking with Pururu. The Chief Medic hears this and faces him. "Tamama-nitouhei (Private Second Class)? Is something wrong?" She asks the younger male.

"Tama? Uhhh, no, I'm okay desu." The Private said as if to deter from his unusual behavior.

"You sure? You seemed kind of…down ever since Tentoto left." The (normally) lilac keronian commented.

"I said I'm okay, didn't I?" Tamama said with frustration while flailing his arms. "How about you go shopping without me and I'll go look around, desu!"

"…" The mature keronian just sighed and admitted, "If you say so." before walking into the clothes shop.

The youngest member of the Keroro Platoon sighed before a voice of a Scottish man seemed to give the normally split personality tadpole a bit of a jump; "Excuse me, laddie but could ye help me out a pinch?"

"Tama?" The male said before facing what the ninja Keronian has met previously when he was on his own; Scrooge McDuck. "Were you the one who was talking to me, desu?" he asked.

"Aye, tis be I. Me name's Scrooge McDuck." The duck said, introducing himself. "And by the looks of yer clothes, ye must be in cahoots with the ninja lad I met before. And if me memory serves me right, the name of the ninja is Dororo, correct?"

"Eh? You know Dororo-senpai, desu?" Tamama asked intrigued about how he knows the ninja member of the Platoon as he bends down to the Scottish duck's level.

"Well of course, laddie." Scrooge answered. "He was askin' me to see if I knew where to find Sora and the lads, and then we went into a discussion about a lassie I met before 11 years back. But that aside, you seemed kinda down in the lowlands about somethin' aren't ye?"

"You can tell, desu?" The boy commented.

"Ach, I guess ye can say that I can. I heard what the young lady in pink and ye were talking about." The duck said.

"What's it to ya, old man?" Tamama said, looking angered. "Don't you think it's rude to overhear everyone else's conversation?"

"Hold ya horses, lad. I'm only trying to help ye." Scrooge replied, now looking annoyed. "I dinna mean to overhear what you and the lass were talkin' about, but ye seem to haborin' some unresolved feelings with this Tentoto lass- maybe you even miss her too. And if ye have some unresolved feelings, it eats away at ye, like for me trying to resist some bad rumor about some lost treasure. If you don't get it out of your system and see for yourself, it will keep eating at you until ye bite back."

"So what you're saying is that I should go and well…talk to her?" Tamama said. "What kind of idea is that, desu?"

"Well, that's for ye to decide. But never mind about relationship problems yer be havin', I need your help with somethin'." The tycoon said, before bring out an ice pop, but in an odd…purplish blue color.

"AAAAH! Ice cream pops, desu!" The young private said, instantly starting to drool at the sight of it with his eyes shining. "You want me to test Ice cream, desu?"

"Ach, that's the idea, but…you may want to-" Scrooge tried to say, but before he can continue, Tamama snatches the ice cream and took a small bite of it, but then…a reaction happened, the male's face cringed as the face pales, with the shines in his eyes disappearing before he suddenly spits out the Ice Cream out of disgust. He continues to spit as the tycoon continued to speak. "I tried to warn ye; I was still working on the recipe. I'm tryin' to recreate an old flavor of mine I used to love as a child."

The Private quickly took in a quick gulp of soda he got out before giving a quick sigh… but then he was seen glowing with a dark aura. "GRRR!" The young Private said, growling with his snapped tone. "WHAT KIND OF S****Y FLAVORED ICE CREAM YOU GAVE ME? IT TASTED LIKE OCAEN WATER! YOU OVER DID IT ON THE SALT AND NOW YOU MADE IT IMPOSSIBLE TO EAT WITHOUT DEHYDRATING!"

"Ach! Control yourself, lad!" The duck said while panicked to see the young soldier's ferocious anger until calming down a bit. "No need ter bite me head off for an awful tastin' treat! I've been trying to remember the recipe and I've be having no such luck. But I shan't give up that easily; I'll remember the recipe, given some time!"

Tamama seemed to of calmed down, but gave a slightly angered, but not snapped look before saying, "Well hurry it up soon! I wanted to try one of your ice creams again but next time, try not overdoing it with the salt! Besides, who ever heard of an Ice Cream that tastes salty and sweet, desu?"

"…Salty and Sweet?" The anthropomorphic duck said, and then he had a massive surge of inspiration. "OF COURSE! SALTY AND SWEET! SEA SALT!"

"Huh? Sea Salt, desu?" The private parroted in confusion.

"Lad, you just may have helped me remember a key ingredient for the Ice cream I've been tryin' to recreate!" Scrooge said. "What is your name, lad?

"Uhh…Private Second Class Tamama, desu!" Tamama said, introducing himself in a dignified matter.

"Tamama, if ye come here the next time and meet with me, I'm sure I would've perfect the Ice Cream by then!" The duck said. "And I'll be sure to let you have the first taste!"

"Wooow! Thanks, Mister Scrooge, desu!" The private said, bowing with a big smile.

"Tamama!" Pururu called out as she ran in from the shop. "There you are… Aerith came by and passed me our Restoration Committee membership cards." She then handed the Private the card, which had his name and rank at the back. "Oh uh hello good sir." Pururu said while bowing to the white plumed tycoon. "Did Tamama cause you any trouble?"

"Ach, only a little bit, but I only asked him to taste somethin' for me. The trouble only happened after he tasted it that it got ugly, but we settled things. Dinna worry about me, I'm not harmed a tiny bit." The duck said. "But you should keep a bit of a better eye on him miss, especially his temper."

"Errr…Sorry about that, sir." Pururu said while bowing as if to apologize. "We gotta go. See you!" She then heads back to the center of the square with Tamama as the music fades out. But as soon as they were far enough away…Pururu began to interrogate the Private. "Tamama, what were you doing?" The Lilac nurse asked him.

"Umm…After you left, the duck, Mr Scrooge talked to me about my, um… well, I guess he said something about my problem we were talking about earlier, and then he offered me to taste Ice cream. It was…REALLLY SALTY." The Private said, elaborating on the taste of the Ice cream he had with disdainful look. "It was like drinking Pekoponian ocean water, desu! Afterward, he seemed to get some inspiration after I said something about salty and sweet and then he had his answer- Sea salt. Afterward, you popped in, desu."

"I…see." The lilac individual replied with a look that would say 'Huh…' As the two continued to walk back, Pururu's attention was caught by someone looking at them: the man with the blond spiky hair (all the waaaaay back from Chapter 5) leaning on the wall. He wears a high collar black shirt with no sleeves, black pants and boots. A piece of black cloth attached to a pauldron covering the left arm, and two straps holding up the cloth on the leg. The Pauldron has a badge on it, with the silver badge looking like a wolf of some kind. Upon seeing this individual, Pururu seemed to of winced a bit.

"…" The man gave a bit of a quiet stare at the two, who now Tamama was looking at. He then wordlessly handed over something: A keychain. The token at the end of it appears to a yellow…bird of some kind. "Give this to Sora." The man said. "He knows what to do with it."

The Lilac female let out a quick 'huh?' before receiving and looking to the Keychain. "What an oddly…cute character." She admitted. But then she noticed something about what the man said: "Wait- how do you know Sora?"

"To him, I'm considered an ally." The man said. "To you, I'm nobody special." He then stood up from the wall and began to walk past them.

"Hey, wait!" Tamama called out. "Who are you, desu?"

"…" The man looked to them and said, "Nobody special, like I said. But if you want to know that badly…Cloud."

"Cloud?" The private parroted as the blond haired man walked away. "…Strange name for him, desu."

"…It sort of fits in a way." Pururu commented.

* * *

ITEM LOG UPDATED. SCANNING…

UNABLE TO DETERMINE ITEM. CREATING TEMPORARY DESCRIPTION…

**Obtained a Chocobo Keychain! This mysterious item was given to Pururu by Cloud. Pass it on to Sora!**

ITEM LOG UPDATE COMPLETE. ACTIVATING STAND-BY MODE…

* * *

**At the Center of the Marketplace: 13:05 hours**

The three groups of two walked in with each other as they meet up. Kururu was seen trying to press something, before giving an annoyed grunt. "We got a bit of a problem. The defense system isn't working for some reason… as if someone cut the power to it." He said.

"Gero? Th-the power has been cut?" Keroro parroted what the Sergeant Major said. "Th-that could mean…"

"The Heartless could've attacked everyone if the defense system is down." Giroro said, as he looked around. "But I don't see or hear a single Heartless. So where did they go?" '_And not only that, Atlanta hasn't shown up either…_' He said in his thoughts as he rubbed his chin to think.

As if to answer them, a single Shadow Heartless was seen as it was running towards the Borough entrance with no Claymore System to stop it as heads there as the citizens backed off from it. "That Heartless looked like it was heading towards the Borough…" Dororo said. "Something happened over at Merlin's home. We must make haste, de gozaru!"

"Okay, Keroro Platoon and Pururu-chan!" Keroro said as if to bring the group to order. "Let's get goin-" But before he can continue his line Giroro summoned his flight unit and takes off as he heads towards the Borough. "Giroro, WAIT!" Keroro ordered.

"Maybe Giroro-senpai must've went to go see if Omnini and Omimi are okay, desu?" Tamama said.

"But Giroro does have the right idea…" Pururu commented. "But then again we can't wait for Atlanta any longer; especially if there's a crisis like this is brewing. C'mon!"

The five members then ran to the Borough on foot as to discover the fates of the most likely Omnini and Omimi.

**Borough (earlier: 13:01 Hours)**

Meanwhile, with the two siblings, they were seen walking in from the stairs. Omnini just gave a sigh as he said, "I can't believe Keroro got us into this mess. They get to shop for supplies, while we go on ahead and play distraction just to make sure Sora doesn't go away."

"Oh come on- Merlin gave us that chance to catch up to Sora." Omimi said as they made the turn into the narrowed way. "And besides- The Claymores can take care of the Heartless if there is any!"

"Well, I don't see any Heartless so maybe we're just lucky." Omnini said. Unfortunately, what he said was a jinx, for when the two made the turn to see Merlin's home, several Shadow and Soldier Heartless were seen outside of the house...with no Claymore defenses in sight. Thankfully the house is closed at the moment, but the sight of the Heartless caused Omnini to hang his jaw open as he says "...Are you serious?"

"I think we got a problem." Omimi commented, a bit shocked at the sight.

"Thank you Miss Obvious." Omnini said with sarcasm before the siblings drew their swords. "Make way!"

-Scherzo di Notte ~KH2~- starts to play as Omnini and Omimi used their swords to slash through the Heartless in front of them to stop in front of the door to prepare to fight of the mob.

Back at the entrance from the Borough coming from the Marketplace, a human was seen walking down the steps from it. It was a female with brown long hair, a bit of a large chest, an eminence purple shirt and black button-up jacket. She also is seen wearing blue jeans and black heeled boots. She was seen walking up it when she hears the sounds of fighting, and quickly runs down the steps to the site of the fight, but her face wasn't seen, except for a mole seen on her chin to the right.

Back with the two siblings, they were taking care of things, with the Older brother of the two bats back a shadow with his sword. However, several more shadows appeared with Soldiers. "Gaah, there's too many of them for just us!" The brother said, frustrated at the sight.

Omimi has kicked a Heartless away and uses her sword to get rid of at least one of them. "Do you think it's a mistake doing this on our own?" She asked with a concerned look.

Omnini looked annoyed at the sight, but admitted "...As much as I hate to admit it, we're pretty much outmatched here- but what happened to the Claymores though? I thought they were defending the town?"

The adult female from earlier made her way to the two from the stairs ran into and called out "Blaze!" The woman then used magic to create a few fire balls, then tossing them at the Heartless, exploding on contact.

Upon seeing the Heartless explode with the fireballs, the black haired individual did a bit of a surprised take before seeing the dust settled. Omimi turned her head to see who threw the attack through the small sand screen. "Hey, look!" She said pointing towards the source of the attack.

"Talk about Ex machina! Atlanta!" Omnini called out.

As the dust clears, the person revealed to be the human form of Atlanta; she still have has her beret and purple glasses that the siblings first seen her with refitted for her form, but the symbol on the hat has been slightly altered: it is tilted to look like a medical cross, and the dots on the top right and bottom left quadrants. She was seen smiling as her hand was glowing green with an aura. "Need a bit of help y'all?" She asked.

"We're kind of outmatched by grunt Heartless, sooo, yeah." The humanized Private Third Class admitted.

The younger soldier gave a bright smile as she said, "It's great to see you again!"

Atlanta gives a smile in response before saying, "Alright then let's see how many more I can burn." At that moment, she looked to be mumbling something before calling out "Inferno~!" Using both hands after setting her bag down to send a stronger flame at some heartless to wipe them out.

At that moment several Soldier Heartless were defeated by the flames, but several new Heartless had appeared: They are both Emblem Heartless with their sigils emblazoned to their chest, with a smooth, conical body with the top of its body flaring outward, forming a jagged collar below the Heartless' spherical, and pitch black head. It also wears a conical yellow hat with a jagged brim and a thin curled tip. They both have glowing yellow eyes like a regular emblem Heartless, with both of them having seemingly useless feet sporting three small, thin toes. However, the major differences between the two are that one of them was red, and the other one was blue. "Huh? Those look a bit different from the ones we seen before." Omnini commented.

"They look pretty small to heartless- but they do have the Emblem." Omimi commented.

A Red Nocturne spun around while glowing with flames...before shooting a fireball. "Whoa! Fire element ones." Atlanta commented, as the younger male gets hit by the flames, screaming 'gah!'

"Hey!" Omimi cried out before she shoots a Fire spell at the same Heartless that attacked her brother. But the there was a special barrier around the Heartless that absorbed the flames, causing her to say "Uh oh!" One of the blue Heartless hopped around the battlefield, charged up an icy mist before lobbing an ice spell at Omimi, who got hit by it. "Ow!"

"...Hmph!" Atlanta then throws a fire ball at the Ice elemental enemy, hitting it with her spell to stun it. "Use their weak element." She commented.

"Ooooh, that works!" The human Recruit nodded before turning to one of the red heartless and called out, "Freeze!" to lob a blizzard spell at the red Nocturne, defeating it easily.

"Thunder!" Omnini calls out to cast several bolts at the Heartless, damaging them to defeat to release their hearts.

The Soldier and elemental Heartless nodded to each other before a couple of new ones appeared. They looked identical to the new elemental Heartless, but with a couple of differences; they have an Orange hat with have a longer tip, with the slightly bent tip, and they are yellow in color. "I think these are electric element." Atlanta commented.

And it proved what the normally eminence purple keron said with the new Heartless moving around the battlefield at a rapid pace, dodging a quick Omimi tried to hit it with before getting at a safe distance to charge an electrical surge before trying to ram the male, who guarded against and shot a blizzard spell to defeat. "Case in point; these bunches of Heartless are actually thinking of everything!" Omnini commented.

The Adult female easily blocked a strike with a force shield she created with her magic. "Earth based attacks are best to work on these guys." She suggested.

"We got no Earth techniques!" The black haired male said.

"But I got something in mind!" Omimi said. Right after she said that, she jumps up a decent height to deliever a drop kick on a red Heartless. She quickly recovers to fire a Blizzard spell on the remaining Yellow one to defeat them both.

"Well I have a few, I took the time to learn elemental magic to help with my healing magic, but it seems you two have that handled already." Atlanta said.

Omnini in the meanwhile gave an impressed "Whoa."

**Meanwhile, in Merlin's Home…**

"Goofy, turn it back on! Cid's gonna be mad about you turning off the defense system!" Donald exclaimed.

"I'm tryin' Donald!" Goofy said while pressing individual keys. But after punching in the right sequence of the computer keys apparently, the machine finally returns to normal and turned on. "Got it!"

At that moment, the screen shifts to the radar screen to show multiple Heartless outside represented by red dots, while three blue dots on there as well. The blue dots appear to be dealing with the multiple red dots, with some of the red dots disappearing from the screen. "Huh?" Donald squawked in confusion.

The screen shifts to a video monitor to show Atlanta wiping out a few more heartless, with Omnini attacking another Soldier Heartless with his sword and used a Thunder Spell on a bunch of Soldier Heartless to defeat them. "Uh, Donald? Isn't that right outside?" The anthropomorphic dog commented.

"WAK! It IS right outside! C'mon!" Donald said realizing where it is.

Goofy did a take and ran towards the book Sora had entered then asked, "But what about-"

But before the Knight could finish, the magician runs up to where the book is and shaken it. "Now we go!" He said.

**Back outside…**

The younger male fired a Blizzard spell at one of the remaining elemental Heartless, and defeated a red one with the spell. "Haa that's good~ seem to be getting the hang taking advantage of weaknesses." Atlanta said.

Omnini gave a nod and summoned his own energy to create small energy orbs to slide forward to strike the enemy with multiple orbs. Omimi was near the door, about to perform a technique when the door slammed open to make her to yell 'OOF!'

It was then that Goofy runs out with Donald and stopped short to see the battlefield. He gave a worried look and said, "Oh no!"

"Heartless!" Donald acknowledged the creatures in front of them as they looked to them.

Omnini quickly looks to the doors and said, "Hey aren't those..." He stopped himself to see his sister behind the door and opens it to see his little sister comically flattened. "Isn't that Donald and Goofy?" The brother said, pointing to the two.

Omimi peeled herself from the wall, shakes off the small daze and inflates to normal size. "Hey!" She spoke up as if to catch their attention.

At that moment, the duck heard the younger child's call for himself and his friend, then followed to face the three and then grunted, 'Huh?' Goofy heard this too and asked the three, "Who are you fellas?"

"Some of the good guys!" Omnini answered.

Atlanta blinks at the sight of Donald and muttered, "...that is definitely not a Skydonian."

Omnini let out a quick 'Huh?' before the dog knight commented, "Never seen you folks around here before."

"Skydonian*?" Donald parroted what Atlanta said before blinking and quickly shaking off what she said. "Uh, Never mind! Were you guys holding the Heartless off?"

*Note: Skydonian is a creature made by HorusLV. Basically here's a long story short- it's a cross between Keronian and Mahodonian Species, with the Keronians mostly working on appearance. To learn more info investigate deviantART.*

"It started with just me and Omimi here, and then Atlanta helped out." Omnini said, leaving out the part about needing the help. "Then you guys jumped in. Speaking of you guys...Where's Sora?"

"He's still inside, why?" Goofy asked.

Donald gave a quick 'Shh!' before saying, "Hold it Goofy!" He then asked after facing them with an angry intrigued look, "How do you know about us?"

Omnini quickly replied with two simple words; "Long story."

Atlanta then gave a look as she replied to Omnini's earlier explanation, "Helped out? Dude you were surrounded...but yeah we helped; lotta elemental ones."

"Uhhh... Right, sorry." Omnini said, while looking mildly embarrassed.

"Let's just get rid of the Heartless!" Omimi said flat out as if to get them back into the fight.

"Good point!" Donald concurred, as he summons his usual Staff via light, as did Goofy summoning his Shield the same way.

And with Donald and Goofy joining the fight, the Claymore system reactivated and it moved fairly quickly and blasted one of the Shadows. "Alright! The defense system is back up!" The black haired male commented.

"But how did the power get cut in the first place?" the blue haired child asked.

"Goofy accidently cut the power to it." Donald said, pointing to the dog.

Goofy just gave a bit of a nervous chuckle and then said while lowering his head "Sorry...I tripped over the plug..."

"I've done that, don't worry." Atlanta commented.

"Oooi... So that's why your name is Goofy- you done goofed." Omnini commented.

"Not now, we gotta get rid of the Heartless!" Omimi said, to help Goofy feel better.

At that moment, a bit of a 'Thump' was heard from inside of the house. "What was that?" Omnini asked.

"If I know any better... Sora, Hurry up!" Donald called into the house.

"Right." Atlanta said before casting another fire spell.

Finally, the next main hero arrives outside of the house to see the 5 dealing with the Heartless. But there was something wrong with that…there was 3 more heads than normal. "Huh?"

"Did ya bring the book, Sora?" Goofy asked the male brunette.

"Uhh, no but who are these three?" Sora asked, regarding the three human keronians.

"I'm Omimi! This is Omnini and Atlanta!" Omimi said, quickly introducing herself, her brother, and her friend in that order, with Atlanta giving a wave.

"What was that about a book?" Omnini asked.

Sora waves back cautiously, but notices something coming out of the house: a trio of Soldier Heartless pops out, with the center carrying the book Sora entered earlier. "HEY!" He yelled out as he summons the Keyblade and chases after them.

"Give that back!" Donald yelled out before proceeding to chase after them.

"It's just a book, right?" Omnini asked the humanoid dog.

"It's a long story too! Help us get the book back!" Goofy asked.

Atlanta blurted out "Aw crap!"

"You heard the dog; Get 'em!" Omnini said.

"On it!" Omimi called out as she rams into the Soldier and retrieves the book, which is thankfully unharmed. "I got it!"

The usually black tadpole tosses his Sword like the Strike Raid ability and defeated a couple of shadows on the flight and return flight, with Sora defeating the last Soldier Heartless with a quick strike. The brunette female was seen destroying a few with her magic. The Claymore defense system appears to be destroying a handful of Shadows. With the keybearer destroys the Last Shadow, only for a large swarm of Soldier Heartless to appear. "Aw come on!" Sora yelled out.

"It doesn't end, don't it?" Omnini commented.

"Well, there is one option... Goofy!" The keybearer called out to his friend, who replied with 'got it!' At that moment, he brings out a red crystal with a fleur-de-lis icon on the sides and inside of it as well. Sora focuses a bit before calling out, "Valor Form!"

With Atlanta and the younger members watching, the Crystal glows as Goofy disappears…and Sora is surrounded in a dome of light and it breaks, destroying a couple of shadows in the shards. When the light faded, part of the young keybearer's clothes changed from black to red, with a handful of the clothes changing to black, like the shoulder pads for example. There are Fluer-de-lis icons on the pants and sleeves of the jacket, with the hands glowing light red, with red electricity. The Kingdom Key was seen in Sora's right hand, while in the left hand a new Keyblade was seen from a bright, yellowish-white light. The shaft of the Keyblade displays two hearts with the handle bearing two angel wings. The teeth are fashioned in the shape of the kanji for 'Light' and the token for the Keyblade is a form of Wayfinder like the ones seen from Keroro's and the others before, but green in the center as it fades to yellow then pink at the edges, except for one of them, which appears to be the 'head' as it has a brown part with spikes resembling Sora's bangs and a smile. It's held together the same way as well, with a small crown in the middle. "Let's do it!" He said as he charges in.

With the three human Keronians watching, the brunette keybearer attacks with multiple physical attacks, destroying several Soldier Heartless in multiple hits, and performed an aerial finish, creating streaks behind the swords and blasting the Heartless away with the sword, defeating all but one with the strike. "Huh...not bad." Atlanta admitted.

Sora lands on the ground, and with a light he reverts back to his normal form with Goofy reappearing and his clothes changing back to his usual ones. "Not bad, huh?" He said, with a smile.

"Not bad? That's awesome!" Omnini said exclaimed, excited to see the power he had as the music ends. "I didn't know you have that power!"

"Eheh...Thanks!" The Brunette male replied with a bit or a smirk, a bit flattered to hear that as they dismiss their weapons if they have any.

The last Soldier Heartless was still alive as it stood up, but before it could make a move, a laser shot blasts it, catching the attention of the others, until seeing Giroro land on the ground, in his human form. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"You just missed the big Heartless thrashing!" Omnini said as he punches the air.

"Gi!" Atlanta said as she smiles. "...We're all okay, we were able to handle ourselves."

The corporal nodded before facing Sora and saying, "So you're Sora."

"Uhh...Yeah. Who are you?" Sora asked.

"He's Giroro." Omnini quickly answered.

"Giroro?" The male brunette parroted with confusion.

"Oiii!" Keroro called out as he runs in with the rest of the members, including Pururu. "Is everyone alright, de arimasu?" the green haired individual said.

"Huh?" Sora did a take as he sees the Keronian sergeant's human form. "Hey, it's that green haired guy!"

"Gero?" Keroro croaked in confusion.

"What are you doing here? How did you even find us?" Donald asked with a defensive stance.

"Keroro, why don't you explain?" Atlanta asked the Sergeant.

"Gero..." The green haired human croaked as he rubs his head. "Uhh, how to explain..."

"We were asked by your King, Mickey to help you out on your journey." Pururu explained for her friend.

"The King sent ya?" Goofy replied while giving a slight shocked look. "We didn't know he asked ya to help us."

"How can ya be on our side?" Donald asked, suspicious of the keronian humans. "The King didn't mention anything about you."

Dororo wordlessly brings out the letter and said, "Here, this will answer your question, de gozaru."

Donald takes the letter from the ninja and grumbles a bit before reading it to himself. "WAK? It-it is from the King!" The duck exclaimed as he re-read the letter with pupils moving with each line.

"Lemme see!" Sora said as he and Goofy bends down to their feathered anthropomorphic friend's level to read the letter as well.

After the three finished re-reading the letter, Goofy looked to the keronian humans as he said, "Gawrsh, it really is from the King!"

Atlanta was quietly looking at everyone as –A walk in Andante ~KHII~- starts playing. The young keybearer straightens up to face the others and questioned "So you guys were asked by the King to help us out?"

"Gerori." Keroro croaked. "Master Yen-Sid told us all about the enemies that we're facing- the Heartless and the Nobodies. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Sergeant Keroro of the Keroro Platoon, de arimasu!"

Each of the members of the Keroro Platoon introduced himself after Keroro's introduction.  
Giroro: "Corporal Giroro."  
Dororo: "Lance Corporal Dororo, de gozaru."  
Kururu: "Sergeant Major Kururu."  
Tamama: "Private 2nd Class Tamama, desu!"

Goofy then faces the two Chief Medics and asks, "What about you two though?"

"Chief Medic of the Niji platoon and Temporary medic of the Keroro platoon, Atlanta." The brunette female introduced herself.

"I'm the Chief Medic of the Garuru Platoon, Pururu. I was along with the Keroro-kun and the others for the same reason they are journeying." Pururu said, introducing herself and explaining her reason of being here.

"But what about you two?" Donald asked as he points to the youngest members.

"Who, me and Omimi?" Omnini replied. "I'm Private Third Class Omnini, a Soldier of the army and the older brother of the Winged Star Siblings."

"I'm New Recruit Omimi! I'm the younger sister of the team and to Omnini." Omimi said, introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you..." Sora said, but then realized something REALLY important as he panicked; "Aw no! Where's the book?"

"I have it!" The youngest female said as she raises the unharmed book above her head.

The brunette keybearer just a relieved "Whew… That's good."

"What is that book might I ask? Seems mighty important." Atlanta commented on the book Omimi has.

"This book, believe or not houses another world. But do you think it's Okay?" Sora asked, regarding the condition.

"Gawrsh, maybe ya better go back and make sure Pooh's all right?" Goofy asked.

"But what about Merlin?" Donald commented, regarding the wizard that left earlier.

"Ah, we'll explain what happened." Omnini commented.

"YOU will?" Donald said, looking annoyed. "What about what happened before you three shown up or the rest of you guys?"

"...Point taken." The Private Third Class answered.

Atlanta gave a sweatdrop as she said, "Uhhh, okay."

Donald takes the book from Omimi and opened it up. At that moment, Sora glowed with a light, changed into a form of sprite and enters the book which was glowing too, as the music ends. "Whoa!" Omnini blurted out in a surprised tone.

"Gero? Wh-where did he go, de arimasu?" Keroro asked in his confusion.

"That book actually leads to another world Sora can enter. However, we're not allowed to enter it." Goofy described what happened.

"Huh, slightly odd but okay." Atlanta agreed.

"Buuuut, now what?" Omnini asked.

"You lads have some explaining to do, that's what!" An older voice with a stern said, as a puff of smoke appeared suddenly, with Merlin coming out of it, with the brunette female giving a startled 'Meep!'

"Uh oh..." the black haired individual said.

"Where is Sora?" The wizard asked the group.

Omimi immediately stiffened as she squeaked, "He's in the Book!"

**Later, in Merlin's house…**

Keroro and the others are now in their Keronian forms in front of Donald and Goofy (with the symbol on Atlanta's hat remaining unchanged, but now the belly symbol is the same as the hat.), who looked amazed at them. Both of them murmured 'Woooow...' before Goofy commented, "I didn't think you guys are actual aliens!"

"Uhhhh huh." Omnini nodded.

"This is the first time you two ever saw Keronians, correct?" Merlin asked the two, who gave nods on response. Keroro croaked an annoyed 'gero…' as Merlin explains, "These five may not be the best examples, but during ancient times, the Keronians were given the responsibility of protecting the worlds. These 5 plus Miss Pururu were asked by Master Yen-Sid and King Mickey to help you on your journey. Omnini and Omimi were just along for the ride. But..." The wizard then looks to Atlanta. "You are a new face."

"I'm Atlanta, I'm their medic and Giroro's wife." She answered.

But when Atlanta answered, the two younger members gave takes and Omnini said, "Wait, my mind sort of blanked out for a moment."

"Mine too unfortunately. When and how?" Omimi asked.

Giroro just sighed and commented, "Atlanta?"

While the conversation plays out, the cover of the book changes from Sora in his older clothes walking down a path with the stuffed bear, tiger and piglet. It glows without anyone noticing as it changes its cover to a new one; Sora in his current clothes, sitting on a hill looking to the stars with the same bear, with the letters still up there. At that moment the book opens and out pops Sora, right when Atlanta said, "...Are they really that dense?"

"Well, we sort of lost our train of thought." Omnini admitted.

"Let's wait for a second." Merlin suggested before he looks at Sora with a stern look and said, "Couldn't be bothered wait up for an old wizard, eh?"

Sora gave a quick "Sorry about..." But trailed off when he sees the Keronian humans now in their real forms. He gave shocked look as he exclaimed, "HUH?"

All did the black and red tadpole did when the keybearer appeared was a casual "Yo!"

"Wait- it's you guys?" The keybearer said, trying to take in what he's seeing, and somehow recognizing the voice. "You guys never told me you were...well...frog aliens! Well, that sort of explains why that guy said 'Gero' when he screamed down the stairs." Keroro gave a sweatdrop on response as he croaked 'Gero...'

"What the hell have y'all been doing?" Atlanta asked the two.

"Sorts of crazy things and Fighting the Heartless- not to mention getting your head whacked against the wall (or door) would do a number..." Omnini commented.

'_Not to mention I got head hit against the wall._' Omimi commented in her thoughts.

"We sort of collided with each other back at Beast's Castle, which sort of explained that detail, de arimasu." Keroro said, regarding their encounter in Beast's Castle.

"AND you guys zipped right by us while chasing after someone." Sora added.

"That time that was me." Omimi said. "I had the Organization's Jacket on when I zipped by you guys, and those six thought I was with the bad guys!"

The brunette keybearer just blinked at that before muttering, "That explains that…" '_But why was she wearing the Organization's jacket?_' He then looks to Atlanta and Giroro and asked, "Well for the sake curiosity, were you two married? When was that?"

"Ehh, nearly about a year or two ago." Atlanta said, remembering her marriage with the Corporal.

"Oh YEAH!" Omimi blurted out, remembering now. "Now I remember; March, right? But when did you have Umeme?"

"Huh? Wait, so you're parents too?" Sora said, now seeming to be interested of the two.

The eminence purple keronian nods to Sora, and to the youngest member her response; "and March 24th of last year Omimi."

"Oh! Like when I was eight?" Omimi said, referring to her age of last year.

"Huh..." Sora admitted, with Giroro giving a simple 'Hmph.'

"Not to interrupt, but how are things in there?" Merlin asked, regarding the book.

"Everything's alright." Sora answered. "There was a bit of a hiccup with Pooh unable to remember everyone, but in the end he recovered and the others are just fine. In fact, they gave a gift as a way of saying thanks for visiting after a long time." He then brings out a satchel the same color as standard Cure orbs. He sets the satchel and opens it to show multiple Cure orbs rolling out of the bag.

"Cure orbs?" Omnini said, seeing the contents.

Atlanta gave an intrigued 'Hm?' before asking "What are those?"

"They are Magic orbs." Kururu answered. "They are the tools to enable the use for people who aren't trained to use Magic or a simple means. It's one of the few only ways to learn magic, besides that game and good amount of training, of course. Ku ku!"

"I had to use orbs to regain my ability to use magic." Sora said.

"Huh...Alright I understand that." The Purple medic said, before saying in her thoughts, '_I think_.'

"Well that's good to hear." A cheerful Merlin said as he approached the book and opens it. "I was afraid the Heartless had stolen the pages. But you recovered it before they even tried to take it. Quite well done!" He closes the book and looks to the group as he continues. "This book is one of the world's cherished elements. I'll be sure to let Leon know that I found it. Anyways...I have some other news as well."

"What is it?" Atlanta asked.

"Dororo, Omnini, I managed to locate two additional fire orbs." The wizard said, referring to the two.

Kururu faces the eminence purple keronian and said, "Merlin was out of Fire orbs when he gave the rest to us. However, he gave Dororo an Aero or Wind orb, and Omnini the Thunder orb to help make up for it. Everyone was able to use Blizzard magic." He then opens his Laptop and it shows a representation between their combat in the worlds...and in the game they were in (Keroro RPG). –Pretty Pretty abilities- (From RE:Coded) starts playing as a couple of screens shows Giroro shooting fire cloaked bullets on the left, with Giroro using a machine gun with the move entitled 'Muzzle rush' from the game on the right.

"And it's not just magic- we gained different attacks as well from our exposure to the worlds. I wasn't able to use this tactic seen here on the left." Giroro said, referring to the flame covered bullets the demonstration of the left is showing.

"Hm interesting...kinda like a video game." Atlanta admitted.

"Whoa... You know, that is interesting." Omnini agreed.

"Giroro's Fire Bullets are what known as a 'Command'- a type of attack." The Sergeant Major said as he types on the keyboard. "And of course..." The screen on the computer shifted the diagram to show Tamama's 'Tamama Impact' from the RPG, and the Hyper Tamama Impact used from their first visit to Radiant Garden, which showed multiple lock-on marks on a soldier heartless before Tamama fired, vaporizing it.

Sora gave a jump upon seeing the Tamama Impact move and blurted out "Holy cow!"

"Hyper Tamama Impact became what's known as a 'Shotlock'." The curry colored Keronian said, continuing his explanation. "He can still do a standard blast like seen on the right, but when utilizing shotlock mode... it became a lot more powerful."

"Niice..." Atlanta spoke. "Hm, alright I think I'm getting it."

"Huh... But what about items- you know like Potions and stuff?" The Keybearer mentioned.

"We can keep them with us. And then there's another thing called spell levels..." Kururu said, as he shifts to a demonstration of Omnini, shown on three screens. On the first screen, a standard fire spell was shown, with the icon saying that '1 Fire Orb' shown above. A second screen shows him with subtitle '2 fire orbs', shooting a bigger fireball, and third screen, shooting a bigger fireball than previously, this time saying '3 fire orbs. The Niji platoon's medic nods watching.

"Fire orbs are a good example- 1 fire orb can produce a simple fire spell; 2 can create an upgraded spell called Fira, and the last one seen here is three magic orbs- becoming a Firaga spell." Dororo explained. "But we can only be allowed to carry three orbs of a specific spell at time, de gozaru."

"Precisely." Merlin added as the music fades out.

Atlanta nods at this and said "Okay."

"Now, if I can ask, what magic did you gain on the way the here?" Merlin asked.

Keroro easily answered this with, "The Cure orb de arimasu!"

Merlin then walks up to the table and said, "So taking these orbs into consideration, you'll now have the Cura spell."

Atlanta listens on as Omnini said "So we already have a level 2 spell! Nice!"

"Yes, yes. But before I forget..." Merlin concentrates and summons a couple of Fire orbs. At this point, Omnini and Dororo take the orbs, and they enter their bodies, allowing them to use the Fire spells.

"So you two finally have the fire spell." Omimi commented.

"Yep- finally." The black and red tadpole replied. '_AND we have three spells. Nice._'

"One last thing..." The wizard said as he approaches the male keybearer. "This is for you, Sora." He then presents a form of silver charm with a picture of a baseball bat on it.

Sora takes it and takes a look at it as he asked, "What is it?"

"Simply concentrate on it with all your heart, and you need only say the word to summon an ally who will help in times of need." Merlin answered.

While the Keroro Platoon's Temporary medic watches and wondering, Kururu chimes in with 'Ku ku ku...' "So you had a summoning charm too. So basically by using two heads of Sora's picking, they can be used to summon an ally."

"Like Simba and Mushu did, the last time we were here?" Goofy mentioned, with Omnini slightly stiffened up when he heard 'Mushu'.

Merlin gave a cheerful look as he answers "Precisely."

Atlanta gave a bit of a quiet "Hm…" She was still listening and now understanding what they mean.

"Is that everything?" The Sergeant Major asked.

"Yes, except for these words; Now go forth with your new friends by your side." Merlin answered.

"Thanks Merlin." Sora said as his theme (-Sora-) starts to play. "But there's something I don't get it- how come the Claymore system became a lot more...responsive?"

"Ku ku~, that would be me." The Sergeant Major responded. "I upgraded the system when we were here with Cid's Permission. If anything, as long as that idiot Cid doesn't screw it up, it should protect this town."

"Yeaah Kururu's a bit of a mad genius...so I guess that explains that." Atlanta said.

"Yeah, it does." Sora admitted.

While the others continue to 'chit-chat' things out, Omimi discovered that Tamama was actually the quietest out of all of them. "Hey, Tamama? You haven't spoken a word this entire time. Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Tama?" Tamama croaked as if he finally heard someone. "Oh- uh, yeah, everything's alright, desu." He gave a bit of a nervous laugh.

But that didn't go unnoticed as Atlanta and the others had heard Omimi and Tamama's chat, as the former commented, "...Tamamaaa."

"What is it, desu?" The Private replied.

"If there is something bothering you, you should really tell us about you should say it." The eminence purple medic said. "Not saying it now can cause problems when it could have been useful beforehand."

"Well, I guess it'll have to do with Tentoto leaving us before reaching our next destination while trying to follow you." Omnini said.

"Tentoto?" Sora parroted.

At that moment, it clicked with purple female and said, "Ooooh, okay I get it."

"Who's that?" Sora asked, as if waiting for an answer.

"A Keronian botanist we met!" Omimi answered as imagination cloud with Tentoto's picture appeared above Omimi. "She had to go back to Keron and seemed to be…well crushing on Tamama, but seeing how Tamama is all quiet... maybe he misses her?" At that moment, the cloud sort of 'poofed' away, showing Tamama blushing a bit as he looks away, probably to hide his embarrassment.

"It could be de gozaru." Dororo agreed.

"..." Sora somehow felt what he meant as he walks up to Tamama and bends down to his level to say, "I'm sure you two will meet again, someday."

Tamama couldn't help but to give a small smile as he said, "Thanks, Sora."

'Heh.' The keybearer gives a smile himself, as Goofy whispers to Donald, with some of the Keronians an ear shot away, "Do ya think he was thinking about Kairi?"

"Maybe." Donald replied, with the two snickering a bit.

Atlanta gave an eyebrow raise upon hearing that and said, "Eh, so we'll be going?"

"Sure!" Sora quickly answered. "I mean, I have to lot to learn about you guys before we head to the next world!"

"Me too!" A new voice said, but sounded…PRETTY close.

"...What was that?" Omnini asked, confused about hearing the voice.

At that moment, a small being was seen emerging from Sora's hood as it hops to the ground to the cobblestone ground of Merlin's home. It looked like as small as Sora's thumb in comparison to size, with the appearance to be an anthropomorphic cricket, with no real resemblance to the real-life ones. It has olive skin, thin black eyebrows, four-fingered hands, and white gloves known from the older… *Ahem* Disney characters. He appears to be dressed in very formal clothes, as he is seen wearing a royal blue top hat with orange band near the base, a red vest with a single pink button on the front, a yellow ascot, a black blazer, and a high-collared white shirt. Finally, he wears tan pants, yellow shoes with black tips, and carried a red umbrella. "Cricket's the name! Jiminy Cricket at your service. I am the trio's chronicler."

"...He's even smaller than I am, but then again, he is a cricket." Omnini commented.

Atlanta seemed to of chuckled to that comment and said to the black and red tadpole, "Don't judge by size, you should know this Omnini."

"You were calling me small?" Omnini said, tempted to slip to his 'I'm NOT short' mode.

"Oh not this again..." Merlin said as he placed his hand in front of his head.

"No, just saying you shouldn't be rude." The same medic said again.

Omnini lets out a simple 'Oh...' before Omimi responded, while stifling a giggle, "Let's go guys."

Atlanta smiles as she asked, "Where are we going first might I ask? Just to be sure."

"We'll heading to the one world that's left we haven't explored." Sora answered. "It happens to be a home for one of my friends." But when he said the name of the world, the music suddenly stopped; "Olympus Coliseum."

The Siblings somehow gave startled gasps upon hearing that as Keroro croaked. "Gero? O-Olympus Coliseum...de arimasu?

"…" Atlanta was in thought before she said in her thoughts. '_Man I wish Naz was here._' "Alright." She responded.

"Hmmm..." Dororo sees the looks on Omnini and Omimi's faces; the older sibling's face was determination with the other's a bit of a down, yet still determined look. He then said, catching the following's attention. "Sora, Jiminy, if I may. I would like you to remain with me. Perhaps I can provide some details about the two."

"Ya mean Omnini and Omimi? Well, if it's alright with them, then I suppose." Jiminy replied, seemingly getting the answer to the two tadpoles' looks.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked the blue Keronian.

"There is some info you would need to know about those two, and why they are giving those looks, de gozaru." The ninja said, pointing to the two. "They'll also provide their own information too."

Atlanta gave a nod as Omnini replied, "Go ahead. We'll explain everything that happened to us if you wanna know everything.

"..." Giroro seemed to remain before quiet before Atlanta glanced to her husband, and said, "Uhh, let's do it while we get on the ship."

**Mysterious Tower: Sorcerer's Loft. (Time: 14:15)**

The retired Keyblade Master was seen sitting in his chair, and looked as if he was expecting someone. At that moment, the door opened, and someone wearing an Organization XIII's jacket was on the other side of the door walking in. The figure's jacket looked to have identical features to one Riku wears when he is Ansem, with the height to match. "Are you Master Yen-Sid?" The figure asked, sounding suspiciously like…the Keronian lieutenant.

Yen-Sid looked towards the figure as he approaches the desk. After the two stare off at each other, with the two after a couple of moments, the older man then said while stroking his beard, "I sense no malice from you…but you appear to be seeking information. So you must be the 7th one that he was talking about."

"Of course." The hooded man said with a nod. "Forgive my intrusion, but I will need the information you gave to the Keroro Platoon, a subordinate of mine, and the two children that were accompanying them."

The older man gave a nod and said, "I will pass the information I know to you. But before I do, make your identity known to me, as to pass it on to a complete unknown individual might be disastrous."

"…Alright." The man said as he removed his hood. Unfortunately, we don't get to see what his head looks like yet, but we do hear what the man's name is; "First Lieutenant Garuru of the Keron Army, and leader of the Garuru Platoon." He then looked to of stood in attention and gave a salute.

Yen-Sid gives a nod as he gives a bit of a smile. "It is an honor to meet an officer of the army. Now, we have much to discuss, Lieutenant."

**End of Chapter 13**

* * *

CHARACTER DATA UPDATED AND ACQUIRED. SCANNING…

SCAN COMPLETE. UPLOADING AND GROUPING NEW DATA…

Levels, Powers, Equipment data

Sora Joins the Party as Leader! Starting Level: 12  
Sora attains Valor Form: With Goofy's help, charge into the battlefield with two Keyblades and obliterate your enemies with powerful Physical attacks. Current Level: 3  
Sora learned High Jump LV. 1; Jump higher than a standard jump and reach ledges previously inaccessible on lower ground.  
Donald Joins the Party! Starting Level: 11  
Goofy Joins the Party! Starting Level: 11  
Keroro Levels up to Level 10!  
Giroro Levels up to Level 10!  
Tamama Levels up to Level 10!  
Kululu Levels up to Level 10!  
Omnini Levels up to Level 10!  
Dororo Levels up to Level 10!  
Atlanta Joins the Party! Starting Level: 10

Dororo:  
Learned Wind Raid: A Wind based Strike raid that when it hits its foes, guides the weapon in a pattern to deal damage.

Equipment:  
Gained the Skill Gear! You can now make 'Skill Versions' of the weapons! (The weapons will have the same symbol as the gear used to temporary upgrade weapons.) Ability attached: Combo Plus

Gained the Loaded Gear! You can now make 'Loaded Versions' of the Weapons! (Enhanced weaponry will bear the symbol the Gear used to temporary upgrade weapons.) Ability attached: MP Rage

Everyone's Cure Magic Upgraded to Cura!

Character ID

Atlanta  
Rank: Chief Medic  
First Appearance: Prologue  
Occupation: Medic of the Niji Platoon, Temporary Medic of Keroro Platoon, Wife to Giroro and Mother  
Commands: Red Inferno, Blue Freeze, Yellow Shock, Healing Green,  
Other techniques: White Barrier(?)

Cloud Strife  
Rank: N/A  
First Appearance: Final Fantasy VII  
Occupation: Unknown

Enemy ID

Heartless:  
Shadow (Purebred)  
Neoshadow (Purebred)  
Soldier (Artificial)  
Assualt Rider (Artificial)  
Nightwalker (Artificial)  
Rapid Thruster (Artificial)  
Bolt Tower (Artificial)  
Large Body (Artificial)  
Large Armor (Artificial)  
Red Nocturne (Artificial) *NEW*  
Blue Rhapsody (Artificial) *NEW*  
Yellow Opera (Artificial) *NEW*  
Crusader (Artificial; The silver Heartless riding the Infernal Engine)  
Infernal Engine (Artificial; Boss)

**Keromake: Switcheroo a la Keronian**

The Spotlight begins to shine down on a new face: A Navy Blue Adult Keronian. It has black normal eyes like Keroro, a white hat, and a large sword attached to belt that hangs over the right shoulder. His symbol is a Navy blue sword on his forehead. When it speaks, it actually sounds quite similar to Leon. "Hello everyone, my name is Sododo of the Keronian army forces." The Keronian said while introducing itself.

The other spotlight shows Moru in another spotlight as he said with a happy smile. "And in case you forgotten, I'm Moru the Maronian. I asked Sododo to come here today, since Emma's out for a good reason."

"Actually she requested time off and asked me to be called in. So…how to begin…" Sododo said, trying to think about what the news is. "Well, we're going to give a bit of a hint with members for next chapter we haven't seen in a while, like for instance, the Hinatas and the other humans and…uh, Moogle. But meanwhile, while the main hero is trying to find out more about some of the Keronian heroes, but things get weird when Tamama's starts to act much more unusual than usual."

"Yeah, we're also getting introduced to a couple of new characters as well, but if you know Keroro, and watched the fourth movie, you should know those two." The Maronians said, as a human and keronian silhouette appeared on a small screen. "We're also going to show what Tamama went through, and show another character not seen anywhere else and a friend of ours. In other words- another odd one by the owner of this story."

"Thank you, Moru." The soldier said while pushing the other alien soldier aside. "We don't want to spoil the whole thing, but you do note that you were clued about what Vanitas said in the previous chapter- about him infecting three others including Giroro."

"We finally get to see what Vanitas was talking about if ya forgot, that's what!" The merc exclaimed while popping his head in front of the two.

"Blast! I know it would be spoiling who this guy is but…OUT, **DEADPOOL**!" Sododo exclaimed with great annoyance before picking up the unusual man and chucking out an offscreen window, with it shattering in the background, with several stuff falling over.

"…I'm okay!" 'Deadpool' said while in a daze as he walks in before comically falling over.

"I doubt Emma would be happy." Moru said to the Navy blue Keronian.

"Well I think those guys waited long enough." The Soldier said while tapping his foot. "Besides at least it isn't as bad as spoiling the plot of the next chapter and we already did that."

"…So now what, sir?" The Maronian asked. "Develop an interview progress?"

"…Naaaah." Both of them said at once.

"Oh by the way, here's a dandy idea! How about if we do a bit of a skit situation or something?" Moru said.

"…What like those Tales or something?" Sododo commented before the Maronian said, 'Bingo!' "Seriously?"

"What? Could have some funny ways of getting some in-depth info. Besides we're out of time anyways. See you next time!" Maronian soldier said as he salutes off.

"…I have a feeling I'm going to regret this." The Keronian said.

**Next time:**

While travelling to Olympus Coliseum and listening to Omnini and Omimi's stories, Sora and his friends get to try to know each of his new allies he's travelling and hears from their stories from each of them. But strange occurrences appear when they board the new ship- Tamama acting weird, an odd spy running around and a mystery regarding the Keyblade and the Keron Star that Fuyuki and the others discovered.

**Next time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix:  
**14: Contact and Corruption

**Ehhh…I tried to do something for the title that relates to Tamama's Darkness, or rather something else too. You tell me what the title should be. Constructive criticism is much appreciated; just don't be harsh about it.**


	17. 14: Contact and Corruption

Warning: The following you're about to read contains violence, language, blood (in future chapters) possible awkward moments, hilarious moments, possible spoilers to games and anime, and possible scenes that can either make you say the "What the heck just happened," or "Whoa…"

* * *

Last time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix:  
With the Keronian Heroes resupplying and getting some new equipment, the heroes head off to meet the three heroes and Atlanta. While gathering the gear, they gained gears, items, and even taste of bad Ice cream after Riku heads off. But things go weird when the power to the defense system is gone offline for too long… But with Omnini and Omimi ahead to distract Sora and the others (and fought off the Heartless), and Atlanta coming to their rescue, the heroes finally meet. While chatting with Merlin, Tamama's behavior from Tentoto's departure is known. But Sora seems to compare this situation with his between him and Kairi. But when the group knows of their next destination, Omnini and Omimi tense up for the reunion they wanted. But while this happened, Garuru arrives to the Mysterious Tower to learn what his allies had learned.

* * *

Chapter 14: Contact and Corruption

**Olympus Coliseum: ? (Date: November 23****rd**** Time: 18:00 hours)**

In a strange area, there was the sight of heavenly staircase as a cloaked individual walks down the way as the individual enters a dark depressing looking cave with the area as wide as the eye can see. The water there is eerie murky purple as the hooded man looks around at the Stalagmites. At one end of the hallway is a blue stone like door with the opening a zigzag-like opening designed to open into the walls. The other end is an identical door, only the color is green, but that path is blocked with a wall of blue flames. The man approaches the blue doors but sees them opening at a distance…to see Shiroro and Kuroro exiting the way. The man in the coat sees them and quietly says to himself, sounding like Riku. '_Are those…Keronians? Hmmmm…_' The man made a bit of a mental note of what they look like. '_Let's see…Omnini said that he got his black skin color from his dad, but his eyes and skin markings from his mom. And he also said that Omimi got her eyes from her dad, but her color from her mom… Well, it could be them, but those markings look different from Omnini and Omimi's descriptions, and even the skin color is slightly different. But he also said that his parents would be captured in the Underworld. I'm not at where they are held, but if I can guess; unless those two are disguised they might be trying to get out… but I suppose it's no time for guessing- I better ask them._'

At that moment, the man began to approach the two alienoids, who noticed him and took a bit of a defensive stance. "Who are you?" Kuroro asked, while beginning to summon black energy with a form of darkness into his hand.

"Are you with our children? If not, then why are you here?" Shiroro said as she summons her own white energy, which is shimmering with light. "If you are here to attack us off then don't bother, because you had your chance to ambush us."

"I'm not an enemy I assure you of that. And yes, I'm with your children. My name is…" Riku said in Ansem's voice, trailing off, as if what to call himself before coming up with his answer. "It's Ansem. Actually, I want to ask you two. You wouldn't happen to be named Shiroro and Kuroro would you? If you are, then my reason for being here it's more of a…delivery mainly."

"Delivery? I…see." The black keronian parroted before looking to his wife in confusion and withdrawing their energy. "My name is Kuroro, and this is my Wife, Shiroro. What do you intend to give us?"

"Well, I can tell you are sincere about the names, but it's given that I'm could be looking for someone else." 'Ansem' replied while crossing his arms. "But if you claim to be the keronians I'm looking for, then I'll ask you some questions, and I want you to answer as truthfully as you can. It's to prove that you are indeed the 'receivers' of the delivery."

Shiroro, while looking quite intrigued about the man's earlier behavior about the name, commented "We'll see what we can do."

"Here's the first question: When was the last time you saw your children and what date?" The man asked.

"December 6th, 2001. The time was during the night." Both Parents answered immediately.

Inside of the hood, the white haired man raised his eyebrow in response. "What was the animal that attacked you?" He asked next.

Again, the parents answered immediately, but with the mother saying "It was a strange Tiger-like creature." At that point, a thought cloud appeared to show a strange an orange and black furred tiger-like creature that looked oddly enough Keronian shaped but with leaves and a veil of darkness covering most of it to make it look like the creature Omnini failed to see, although the yellow eyes are present. "Omnini must've been unable to see it in the darkness and foliage, but we have seen it since were fighting it out in open unlike him. It ambushed and weakened us and used the leaves for covers."

Riku-Ansem gave a bit of a simple 'huh' as the cloud vanishes and he said in his thoughts, ('_So far they got everything right, and even elaborated what Omnini couldn't see; That part Omnini couldn't tell or exactly describe. But I can't to be too sure…Not for the cause of doubt, but I think it's time for another idea._') "What are the birthdays of Omnini and Omimi?"

"Omnini is born May 4th almost near midnight making it look like he was born either that or the 5th, and by now…15 and a half years ago." Kuroro said after pausing a bit. "Omimi have just turned 10 this year on November 22nd. And to answer your question, we know that because Shiroro laid both of their eggs and they hatched on said days."

"Okay…" 'Ansem' replied in a bit of a tone that would say, 'a bit too much info.' "I get you're frogs but I don't need to know about that part. One last question: What were your titles in the army when you were in it?"

"I was the Black Knight, and Shiroro was the Angelic Nurse." The black skinned adult answered.

"Now that settles it for sure." The hooded man said. "Unless you happen to be truly good professional impersonators, then the information matches up from what Omnini described; you're them after all. The object I was asked to deliver to you is this." He was seen bringing something out before tossing the white and red cell phone Omnini handed to him previously to Shiroro, who catches it. "It's from your son and daughter. There's a number for you to call them. But I suggest going to a place where there's reception, like near the Coliseum up there." He then points to the heavenly set of stairs that leads up from an unknown location that leads up to a form of village with a form of mountain in the background and a building somewhere near the top of said mountain.

"But if it IS truly from those two, then…thank you, I guess." The red and pale blue tadpole said while bowing before sprouting white energy from her back, which formed into angelic wings before taking flight and bashing into the man, and pulling the hood down to reveal the face and locked his arms. Her eyes glowed as she struck certain parts of the arm with her fingers, causing the man to grunt in pain and when she lets go, they fell a bit limp. The man commented 'dang!' as the female commented, "Ansem is it? Should I mention this to Omnini and Omimi when we meet them?"

"Err, no that's not necessary." Ansem said he backed up but realized his arms are immobile. But then he noticed Kuroro suddenly behind him. "…Tsk…you guys are good."

"You're not going anywhere." Kuroro said with an annoyed tone. "How do you even know our children's names? No human would know the identity of our children or aliens if they got their memories erased. But you know them, and your memories aren't erased so… how and when?"

"…" The man obviously looked at the disadvantage- obvious the female keronian disabled use of his arms, so he can't use the black portal to escape or even fight. And he doesn't know what the two are capable of, so better not to try them. "Very well. I guess an explanation is in order so you got me…this time." The man said.

**A little while later… at the Village Square of the town Upstairs from the entrance, behind a local stone building. (Better known as Town Near Thebes.)**

"So your real name is Riku." Kuroro said. "Sorry for restraining you like that- we had to make sure we're not dealing with some spying enemy- we apologize for doing this."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Shiroro said before using the same trick she used previous to make Riku's arms working again. "I used a trick with my energy and Acupressure to temporarily render your arms useless. They should be working again- maybe better than ever!"

Riku moves his arms around and this time, he reared his right arm back before stretching it forward, shooting a dark fireball from his hand at a random direction to the sky. "Thanks. I think you helped with a bit of a cramp I've been having since my last fight." He commented in Ansem's voice as he flexed his right arm. "I better get going now. Hopefully you can explain what's up with the change in colors, or 'awakening' as you say it." He then just realized something and gives a quick huff. He then throws a few large munny crystals to the adults, who gave a confused 'huh?' "But I want you to pass on a message, and it relates to the 5000 Munny. Tell Omnini that 'Riku' says he shouldn't be making bets that he's too young for. And put the air quotes around Riku would you?"

"Pardon?" The mother shrieked as the man created a black portal to leave. As it closes behind him, the white and red tadpole just blinked and then calmly said to Kuroro, "Kuroro, let's call our kids."

Kuroro replied with an intrigued tone and look, "You're going to scold Omnini about that bet aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Shiroro said. "Pick the Munny up and then we'll try reaching him."

The black keronian picks up the crystals and stash it away somewhere as the two engaged their anti-barrier devices and began making their way up to a new pair of steps leading to the a large coliseum walk up the stairs as -Oopsy Daisy- (from KH1) starts to play. He then comments as the two continues to walk up, "So, what do you intend to punish Omnini with if we meet him and Omimi?"

"If they have the swords, then we take them and the privileges to use them away. Whether they have our old weapons or not, we'll also take our son's cell phone privileges too." Shiroro said while grumbling to herself.

"…Are you trying to get the groove of being a parent back?" Kuroro asked. "Technically, Omimi didn't do anything, so she shouldn't get punished."

"Yes, but I think we should start being strict with them- starting with Omnini's behavior." The red and pale blue tadpole said. "We're out of practice too, so getting the swords to get back the groove is necessary. Besides, I think Father would be angry that we taught THAT lesson when Omnini was only 5…not that I don't like mention him or anything."

The black Keronian just gave a sigh as the music ends.

**Meteor Sweep Zone (Time: 18:15)**

In the space between the worlds, Sora and Omnini's ships are actually close as the camera pans to Omnini's and Omimi's room in the ship.

**Omnini and Omimi's room**

Omnini looked as if he just finished telling his story to Sora, who was listening closely to the story, and Jiminy, who was listening as well. Omimi looked she was playing something on the computer- something like a music based game if she is seen holding a guitar-like controller in her hands, but looks like she's really trying to concentrate, as if trying to block out the story. "And that's pretty much my story, man." The brother said after giving a quick huff.

"Whoa…I didn't know you had such a rough childhood." Sora admitted with a down look. "I don't know what to say about it…"

"Ah, don't feel bad. Besides, I…seemed to grow stronger from it. I had a bad memory of it, but I talked about it with my friends. I even wrote down everything from my perspective." The black and red tadpole said as if to cheer him up. "I guess it helps you to feel better if you can talk to people about it- it shares the pain basically."

"Yeah, but about what Dororo said- about you guys losing your parents at that age- that can be especially rough." The brunette admitted.

"True, but I have a friend looking into that matter. We got an e-mail from a Major in the army and we got a clue to their whereabouts, AND they are alive." The Private third class nodded. "I know they are alive- I can just feel it."

"Uh, not to sound negative but how can they be alive if they're dead?" Sora added while giving a sweat drop.

"Deus ex machina." Omnini randomly said before bursting into a small bit of laughter before adding something. "But seriously. I'm remembering something about my past though. My mother seemed to be a shaman of some kind… You know, the kind that works with souls and letting souls possess you? She actually do things a bit…different. I actually got to experience it once. I can't remember the details, but they actually have something to do with the soul, which can be allowed to explore given some time and among-"

Omimi has just paused her game as the brother cuts his sentence short as she stood up and walked out of the room without saying a word. Jiminy emerged from the hood, gave an intrigued expression and said, "Gosh, I wonder what's wrong with your sister?"

"She's…if I can guess she's feeling awful about hearing the story again." The older brother said with sad tone. "She doesn't even remember mom and dad- not even their faces, or even their abilities, besides our energy wielding, I think. Do you even know or guess what that was like? It feels awful or even frustrating for her…"

"It would." Sora admitted. '_Considering that Kairi didn't have much of a memory of her old home, she _was_ happy back on the island._' "Well, considering she's only…10 years old was it? Anyways, she was only a baby when she left her home, so it's no surprise she couldn't remember anything. No wonder she felt bad now about being unable to remember her parents."

"Yep." Omnini replied. "Whoa…I have to admit you're smarter than you look, spiky."

"Hey, what's with the nickname?" Sora said while sounding annoyed. "Just Sora is fine, Omnini! Besides, I know you're a Keronian but I think I'm taller than you even when you're a human, Shorty!" An imagination bubble appeared over Sora to prove a point- omnini is shown to a couple of centimeters when the imagination bubbles popped.

"OH YEAH, CAN A RUNT DO THIS!" The black and red tadpole blurted out in an angry look with his eyes similar to Giroro for a moment before beginning to circulate energy in his hands, he walked up to the other male and used his energy to encase Sora in a hardened black energy shell except for his head.

"Hey! No fair!" Sora admitted while attempt to shake free before noticing while looking still a bit steamed, Omnini looked to of panted a tiny bit. "Wait, did you actually use your own energy to trap me?"

"Yeah, what's your point?" The tadpole said in a huff.

"I have to admit the energy thing is kind of cool, but don't you think using your own energy is kind of…I don't know, dangerous?" The keybearer explained. "I mean, it's your own internal energy you're using so what if you run out of that? What if you run out of energy completely?"

Omnini seemed to of blinked after calming down. He then reabsorbed the energy used to entrap the Brunette. "Well, I can regenerate my own energy over time. I can also reabsorb external energy like from the shell I created around you, and also my sister's as well- whether it's her energy in use or from her directly. If we get into contact with each other, we can actually transfer our energy to each other for one of us to use!"

"Sounds kind of cool, but what about what I said before? What happens if you run out of energy to use?" The keybearer asked, asking for the last bit of info that wasn't completely answered.

"As I said, we do recover energy on our own, but… I'm not sure to be honest." The black and red tadpole answered. "Never actually figured out what happened when we use our energy and burn out the reserves. But I don't wanna find out."

"Er, not to interrupt, but how about this for your entry, Omnini?" Jiminy said. "_Omnini: Young leader of the Winged Star Platoon, and older brother to Omimi. He travels with the group to assist when needed and to his parents who are revealed to be alive in another location. True to his word and never abandons anyone in need, but he sometimes show immature moments as he pranks a bunch of people whether friend or foe, but never would prank Dororo. He is more innocent (despite knowing the birds and the bees) then he lets on._" He gives a bit of a breath before continuing on. "_He suffers from achluophobia (gained be witnessing the supposed deaths of his parents) and aichmophobia (gained from his incident during childhood). He also has a state of napoleon denial being called when called small or being referred as a hot tempered kid, and also has confidence issues. Despite his weaknesses, he was once an A Ranked invader and does show signs of maturity. His rank in the army is Private third class, which is beneath the second class, so everyone, except for his own sister, outranks him_."

"That's…pretty accurate." Omnini said. "What about Omimi for that matter?"

"I might handle Omimi's entry later, once she's feeling better." The cricket said. "Besides, I wouldn't mind hearing about the rest."

"Sure thing." The Private third class concurred. He then walked up to the Guitar controller Omimi left on the floor. "Hey Sora, ever played a game like this before?"

"Uhhh…not to my knowledge." Sora replied. "What is it?"

"You never played a band game like Rock Band* before?" Omnini blurted out with a surprised tone. "Maaaan, you are MISSING out!"

*Note: I know its Meta, buuuuut hey, they can't be training all of the time. They gotta have something to play or something else to do. xD*

"Uhhh…I'll come back later." Sora said with a nervous smile before heading out of the room with the Cricket hoping into his hood. He left out of the door, which remained open.

"Suit yourself." The tadpole said as he's starts the game.

**Keroro Platoon's Ship: Hallway**

While in the Keroro Platoon's ship, Omimi was seen crouching near the ground. Though she isn't sobbing she is seen crying a bit. She gives a bit of a sigh but then she notices someone passing by her. She gave a quick 'huh?' before she looks to see who passed her and identified the person; "Tamama-kun?" She admits a bit.

It was indeed the young Private, but something about him seems really…off. For some reason, when he looked to the ivory tadpole, his eyes were to give a bit of a tired look. "What is it?" He asked with an unemotional tone to his voice.

The Ivory tadpole gave a confused 'Eh?' upon hearing him and looked at his face. "Something wrong? You don't look too well."

"…I'm alright." The older tadpole said without giving a smile, again without any emotion. "What about you? You seemed to be down in the dumps."

"Ummm…Brother was just finished telling the story to Sora, so I felt like I didn't need to be in there anymore." Omimi said.

"I see." Tamama acknowledged emotionlessly. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Umm, you're sort of scaring me…" The youngest female admitted while looking a bit nervous.

"I am?" The dark colored tadpole said, still keeping his emotionless streak alive. "I'll go away for now then. Later."

As the older of the two tadpoles walked away, the ivory alien amphibian couldn't help to give a bit of a concerned stare. But that stopped when the voice of the Keybearer interrupted her. "Omimi?" The boy said, catching her attention.

"Huh?" The younger female piped up before facing the brunette. "Oh, Sora!"

Sora walked in from one end of the hall, looked to the younger female, gave a bit of a look before approaching and bending down to her level. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked the young tadpole. "You seemed kind of down after that story Omnini told."

"Kinda…" Omimi admitted with a sad look. "But I found something…weird is going on here. Tamama is starting to act all weird- like all unemotional and stuff like that."

"Huh?" The keybearer said. He looks over towards the strange darker tadpole but after looking at it, the tadpole turned around with a tired expression…and looked at him the same way, until his eyes flashed yellow a bit. The screen would went black as a sorrowful set of glowing red eyes is seen glowing. At that moment, it instantly shifts back to the black garbed boy, who gave a startled gesture. "Wh…what was that?"

"Um…what was what?" The young female tadpole asked the boy.

"…" Sora gave a bit of an odd expression of something bad was going to happen as he sees Tamama leave the hallway. "I think you might be right, Omimi." The boy finally said. "Something really strange is going on here. I felt something strange coming from Tamama just now."

"Huh…either you must've felt his jealousy, or maybe there's something else going on?" Omimi commented. "I'm not sure how it works with you keybearers."

"I think I might hold off on asking questions for now." The keybearer said. "Not until we get more info. Besides, I just got a bad…feeling. And I don't usually sense stuff like that before."

"Maybe you're starting to get a bit of a 6th sense? You have a Keyblade after all, so maybe it grants its wielders some strange powers besides the strange giant sword!" The younger tadpole nodded before realizing something. "OH! That's right! Lady Pururu gave me something she needed to pass to you. She said she got it from someone named Cloud!"

Sora let out a quick 'what?' before the younger girl presents him with the chocobo keychain that was previously in Pururu's possession. "Hey, it's the Metal Chocobo Keychain!" Sora admitted with a happy look. "I thought I may have lost it!"

"Keychain?" Omimi parroted as –Pretty Pretty Abilities- starts to play. "Why do you want a keychain like that?"

"I'll show ya!" The boy said as he summons his Keyblade. "Could you hand me the keychain?" The younger tadpole gave a bit of a confused nod before placing the chain into brunette's hand. At that moment Sora reached to the pummel where the keychain to his Keyblade is and disconnected it from there. He then inserts the chocobo keychain in its place. At that moment, the Keyblade Shined with a bit of a bright light and a hint of a metal-shine to it, and a new weapon took its place to the Kingdom Key. It was a large Skeleton key shaped sword that possesses a red handle and guard of another brownish-red shade. There are two holes on top of one another near the base of the weapon, and three holes adjacent to the teeth. When Sora points the weapon down near him with the weapon touching the ground and his hand on the pummel, the weapon looked to be longer than the Kingdom Key by possibly what believed to be of a long enough length, as it had Sora's arm at an almost straight angle. "This is the Metal Chocobo Keyblade." The Brunette said as he swings the Keyblade up and slings it over his right shoulder. "The keychains allow me to change my Keyblade's appearance to whatever I need at the time. I can also switch it on the fly if I wanted to!"

"I never saw a Keyblade like that!" The younger tadpole said. "I know it's called a Keyblade, but it looks like it's actually based off another sword!"

"Yeah, it sort of is." The male said. "But when did your friend Pururu met Cloud?"

"Probably while we went ahead to try to find you three and tried to make sure you don't leave until Keroro and the others show up." Omimi answered while stretching a bit. "By the way, do you have any other Keychains besides the one you're carrying?"

Sora nodded and at that moment he brought out several Keychains as well, with one of them being the same seashell star keychain as before. Another one of them was the Kingdom Key Keychain, with the one next to it the Crescent Moon token at the end of the keychain seen on Mickey's Keyblade from 11 years ago, or what's better known as 'Star Seeker'. The one next to it is another token, with a coin shape and a dragon on it better known as 'Hidden Dragon'. The last one is a chain with a honey bee at the end, which is the 'Sweet Memories' Keychain. "These are what I have right now." The keybearer said. "Hey, by the way- Do you want to come back to your room?"

"Oh, um, sure!" The Ivory tadpole said before climbing up Sora and sits on his left shoulder as the music ends.

"I gotta admit you are kind of tiny." The brunette said, with the tadpole giving a bit of a bored look. "I guess the reason why is you're a tadpole after all?"

"We obviously of different race- we just grow a bit different. I'm regular size for someone my age." Omimi replied.

* * *

DATA RETRIEVED. SCANNING…DATA DECHIPHER COMPLETE. ACTIVATING KEYBLADE DATABASE…

The **Chocobo **Keychain is the Metal Chocobo Keychain! Sora can now use the **Metal Chocobo** Keyblade!

**Kingdom Key**: Sora's standard weapon in its true form. A basic yet reliable weapon that can raise offensive stats at a balanced rate, (Strength +3, Magic +1) and can cut damage in half while at low HP. Ability: **Damage Control**; cuts damage received in half when HP is low.

**Hidden Dragon**: A keychain said to be related to dragons, obtained from a medal Sora obtained. More magic orientated, the weapon is equal to strength and magic, (Strength +2, Magic +2) and boosts magic/focus recovery speed when taking damage.  
Ability: **MP Rage**/**Damage Syphon**- Boosts the recovery of Magic (or Focus if able to use Shot Locks) when receiving damage. More Damage means more magic or Shotlock usage. (basically this is a fixed one. I'm a bit lazy to fiz it at this point. Sorry. ^^; )

**Oathkeeper**: The Keyblade's shape when Sora uses the 'Lucky Charm' as a keychain. Equal in strength but has a heightened magic boost compared to the Kingdom Key. (Strength +3, Magic +3) It has the ability to enable Sora to remain in a form for a longer time.  
Ability: **Form Boost**; an ability exclusive to Sora. It extends the duration of forms when equipped. You can equip multiple of the same ability to increase maximize the time.

**Star Seeker**: A Keyblade that was used by King Mickey before. It has strengths that mirrors to the Kingdom Key, but more fitted for aerial combat. (Strength +3, Magic +1) When it is in use, you can extend your aerial combo by 1 hit.  
Ability: **Air Combo Plus**; When equipped, your aerial combo hits are extended by 1.

**Sweet Memories**: A Keyblade received by Sora when he helped a friend overcome his amnesia. Has no physical strength whatsoever but can boost magic quite a bit. (Strength +0, Magic +4) When equipped all munny orbs become 'Drive Orbs' when it defeats an enemy.  
Ability: **Drive Converter**; An ability exclusive to Sora. It changes all munny orbs dropped by enemies into Drive Orbs when defeated with the ability equipped*.

*Note: It is quite useful for leveling a certain form up.*

**Metal Chocobo**: A Keyblade with a long reach and impressive strength (Strength +5), but reduces Magic Power (Magic -2). It can pierce the guard of unarmored enemies.  
Ability: **Heavy Blade**; Attacks that normally be deflected by enemies like the Large Body can piece the guard will do regular damage, except for armored enemies (ex. Large Armor)

Keyblades in Reserve: Kingdom Key, Hidden Dragon, Oathkeeper, Star Seeker, Sweet Memories, Metal Chocobo *NEW*

* * *

**Omnini and Omimi's room (**Time**: 18:20 Hours)**

Omnini looked to of finished a song on Rock Band as his phone rings. "Huh?" He quickly said as he looks to his phone and answers it immediately after he turned off his game. "Hello?"

"Please turn up to volume." A very quiet voice said on the other line.

"…Whoa, whoa, whoa time out for a sec. Is it one of those crank calls that if you turn up the volume loud enough you'll scream into it and try to deafen me?" Omnini said. "If so you're doing a terrible job. You're supposed to begin to quiet your voice. Besides, I know what you're doing."

"…Darn." The voice said, now sounding like Shiroro. "Okay, okay. Hello, Omnini?"

"M…Mom?" Omnini exclaimed with a startled tone, somehow recognizing the voice. Upon hearing the voice, Omnini suddenly lessen his grip an tried to catch the phone… And successfully did. He gave a relieved sigh as he answers. "I-i…is that you? This better not be one of those calls that you speak with the dead!"

"Omnini, if this were one of those calls, you'd be very freaked out. Besides, 'Riku' told me that you made a bet… and you're only what- 15 now? You're far too young to even make those kinds of bet- and especially with a payout like that!" The voice on the other end said in a tone that says disappointment and disgust. "That is utterly… Ugh!"

"Shiroro, calm down, please." Kuroro said on the other line, with his voice loud enough to be heard by the son.

"Dad?" Omnini said, realizing the voice. "Er, hold on- I'll put you both on screen." He then presses an icon on his phone to project the image of the two on screen. Behind them appears to be a stone wall the camera from their perspective moved a bit, as they both gave startled 'Ack!' "There much better." The son said again. "The phone Ri…I mean Ansem passed to you is the same model as mine. But man…you guys look different. What happened?"

"It's a long story, believe me. But back on topic; Omnini where did you get the money to buy something like this?" The red and pale blue tadpole asked with a curious look on her face.

"With the money I got for working in the army…?" the black and red tadpole answered awkwardly. "I decided to join it… or maybe because I was recruited. Anyways, I've got the training done and everything, and even got Omimi to join up for training a couple of months ago because of her developing skills. She even got qualified to, well, finish assignments and other school stuff while in the army."

"You're in the army…at your age?" Kuroro said sounding a bit intrigued. "And you even got OMIMI to join? How…She's 10! Why would want your own sister into the army! She's far too…" The father seemed to be at a loss of words upon hearing this, with the mother disgusted as well. "I understand that the army recruits while even at a young age, but Omnini that is by far the most foolish decision you have ever made! She should be in school and nothing else instead of fighting Vipers or even thinking about war while in it! …Well, although that is something else to discuss I believe."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Omnini yelled back, startling the two. "Listen to me: I had to abandon our home 9 years ago to protect me and Omimi! That beast that attacked you was looking at me… I was terrified to see you guys got defeated and was scared that it was going to come after us! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't…" Even the young tadpole said as tears began to well up, although it didn't flow down. "I couldn't accept that reality. And I didn't want Omimi to see it like this… But when Omimi and I managed to beat that creature that defeated you guys a couple months back, I felt like we avenged you. But talking to you now, and learning about where that creature came from…I don't know what to say. Well, except for maybe this… Me and Omimi worked hard to get to where we are today. And now we're on our way get you two. I know it's completely stupid to join an army, and get Omimi to do it while she's in school, but…we had friends who are looking out for us. We knew that it was going to be dangerous, but although we didn't know you two were in the army until recently, but we wanted to follow you. Though it was dangerous as said before, we knew the risks that we're taking. Besides, Omimi's in a middle of a break in school at the moment, so she could have time to help us!"

The two looked to each other upon noticing their son explained things, and frowned a bit. "Omnini, I… Listen, I know this is a bit…sudden and especially a change of subject, but we are happy to see you again, despite what had occurred, and we want to know everything that happened to you and Omimi." Shiroro said. "I don't how long is this phone charged, nor do I know how much for long distance, but we want to know everything. We missed the past 9 years of your lives being trapped down here, and we want to catch up on the knowledge it. Forgive us for asking this and it is a sudden change of personality and subject."

"We weren't there for anything for you when we gone and captured… We know we can't rewind time and resume from there, but we can however continue our time with you." Kuroro said. "It wasn't our time yet… It never was. We hope that you and Omimi could give us another chance to set things right with you two."

"Well, you'd think I turn into a delinquent especially with that bet thing you scolded me about." Omnini said. "But I didn't. We got boarding from a friend of ours that took care of us until we can go on our own. I got recruited while I was showing energy combat, while Omimi's still in school and in training to use it. And of course, I tried to put a mental image in my head of what you guys would think. Besides, that bet thing was to test you guys if you were serious about you still being our parents."

While the conversation was playing, the door was still opened as Sora walked in with Omimi riding on his shoulders. They noticed the conversation occurring before walking in, with Omnini noticing the two. "Oooooh, so THAT'S the reason." Shiroro said while crossing her arms. "Well I must say that you were too young to make such a pricey bet. Speaking of which… We want a pass a message. 'Riku' says you shouldn't be making bets that you're too young for." Upon hearing the line, Omnini and Omimi stiffened when they noticed Sora and the older brother muttered 'Aw snap.'

"Riku?" Sora blurted out as he ran into view of the Live feed view. "Hey, did you say 'Riku?'"

"Aw man, you shouldn't have said that!" Omnini panicked with a surprised look. "Uh, Sora, this is Shiroro and Kuroro my parents. Shiroro and Kuroro, meet Sora."

"…Well, this is awkward." Kuroro said with a worried look, with the red and pale blue tadpole giving the same look. He then gave an idea bulb. "Oh sorry about that. We didn't make anything clear yet. When we said, Riku, we meant to say Rikuku, as a keronian name."

On reaction the brunette gave a confused "Rikuku? You mean he's a keronian? Then why did you call him Riku?"

"Yeeeeeah, Rikuku!" Omnini said while sweating behind his head, obviously trying to continue the lie with some truth. "We keronians often have the strangest names, sometimes we like shorten it to nicknames, like for Rikuku's case Riku. Besides, it's a real name. Heck, there are even those named Sorara."

"Umm…okay." Sora said, seemingly believing the lie although still holding his doubts. He discards the thoughts for now then looks up to the two keronians on the projected screen. "Shiroro and Kuroro, right? I'm Sora, a keybearer. I brought Omimi back." The black and red tadpole gave a quick nod.

"Omi?" Omimi croaked. She then looked up to the two who gave a bit of a wave to her. "Umm…who are you?"

In an instant, Sora, Omnini and his parents just face-faulted to the ground right when they heard the ivory tadpole's words. The black tadpole flipped up and yelled, "You seriously forgot!"

"You're the one who's forgetting!" Omimi said in a bit of an annoyed tone. "I was a baby when mom and dad attacked them! I don't have a memory of what they looked like…I think."

"You think." Kuroro parroted. "That means if you have doubt about it, then there could be- and it should be hopefully- a memory of us within your head that exists, especially during your time an infant. You just can't remember it right now. I'm sure you'll be able to remember it."

"Hey, yeah!" Shiroro said. "We have to help you remember us! I mean, sure the last time you seen us was when you were a baby, but you have to remember us, please!"

"C'mon Omimi!" Sora said as he lifts the younger tadpole to the screen. "They're your parents! I'm sure you'll remember them! Just look at their faces."

"Hey, eyes from the screen!" The black tadpole exclaimed as they push the two away. "At least I'll make it clearer." He quickly activates something to increase the quality.

"I'll try, but their faces looked different from the picture…" The youngest tadpole said. Upon looking at the screen, the ivory tadpole gave a bit of a stare at the two. In her thoughts, a cloudy vision of her parents and the picture they seen of them from the earlier chapter (of them in their Knight cosplays) were seen in her thoughts. Unfortunately, her memory hasn't cleared yet up. She just gave bit of a disappointed sigh. "Nope- Still nothing. Sorry guys…"

"Omimi…C'mon man. You have to remember them sometime." Sora said, encouraging her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't remember them… Just leave me alone about it. Maybe I can collect my thoughts." The youngest tadpole said as she squirmed free, then left the room with a sad look.

"Sora, calm down, I'm sure she'll remember. She just needs time." Omnini said. "I'll call you guys back."

"Hmmm… Alright then." Shiroro acknowledged with a sad look of her own.

"We're hoping to see you soon then if possible." Kuroro said. "Besides, we gotta lay low for a bit. We'll see you in a while." As the black keronian said the line, the screen shuts off.

"Just a silly question though, Sora- why were you so into trying to help Omimi remember anyways?" The tadpole asked Sora.

"I guess…well, can't really explain it, but I was thinking if she was able to remember those two she wouldn't feel as bad as to not know about them." The boy said while thinking. "At least she'll be able to remember anything from the last year."

"Huh?" Omnini grunted while looking at the brunette. "What does that mean?"

"Long story short- last year I was journeying with Donald and Goofy after defeating Ansem, we came across this strange castle…and the next thing we remembered after entering it, we were in Twilight Town, almost one year later awakening from some sleep we had." Sora said with the appropriate scenes showing with what happened. "We don't remember what happened before we went to sleep, though… although there was only line in Jiminy's journal; 'Thank Naminé.' "

"That's the perplexing part about it." Jiminy said as he hopped onto the human's shoulder. "We don't know who this 'Naminé' is, and even more so what to thank her for."

"Maybe something happened for you to block it out?" Omnini suggested. "Hypothetically speaking of course. But…maybe you explain your experience with Omimi?"

"Hey…You know that doesn't sound like a bad idea!" Sora said. "I'm gonna look for Omimi now. See ya!" The boy quickly ran out of the room, leaving the black tadpole to think about what happened earlier with the call.

**Back At Pekopon: Hinata Household… (19:00 Hours)**

Fuyuki was seen on the rooftop of his home, lying on his back on a side of the roof looking towards the sunset. He was seen looking towards the fading sunset. He just gives a bit of a sigh. "Just what was Gunso hiding from us…?" He said while looking at the sky. "Is it that dangerous to have it remain a secret?"

He then hears a sound of a motor running. He seemed to of perked up as he heads to the front of the house before looking down to the ground. A woman with the same hair color as Fuyuki but longer and tied in a ponytail is seen. She appears to have a bit of a large chest, wearing a black shirt, red biker jacket, and blue jeans. She has small glasses that appear to be quite small. She turned off the motor on the bike looked up to the roof and asked, "Fuyuki, how is everything?"

"Uh, mama!" The boy said, a bit happy to see her home as he makes his way down via the ladder.

"How is everything? Is Kero-chan back from his little trip yet?" She asked her son as he approached. "Did we get any contact with them?"

"I think we did, according to Atlanta." Fuyuki said. "I'm starting to get worried… First Gunso and the others kept a form of secret from us, and then they left. Atlanta explained that Nazozo has disappeared, and she received a call from Giroro and departed to go help them, saying that the 'situation's changed'."

"Strange things have been happening lately, huh?" The mother said. "Like today for instance…"

**Flashback: Marketplace (Time: 17:30 Hours)**

'_I actually saw a strange individual by the music shop on the way home from work._' She narrated. '_He seemed to be quite a music lover too, though he carried a strange instrument with a strange symbol on it…_'

The dark haired mother had a motorcycle helmet on looked like she stopped at an intersection when she noticed someone at the music store. It none other than Demyx playing a Sitar: The Sitar's appearance is actually made to resemble a single large Nobody logo, with the headstock of the Sitar three large, light blue spikes with blue bases. The neck of the instrument is blue with light blue concave edges, three yellow, pointed machine heads visible on the left side of it, several yellow frets line the fretboard. The body of it connected to the neck by a dull blue spike shaped like the Nobody logo, and the lower half shaped like the bottom half of the symbol, with the shape of the symbol, more particularly the circular indentations on the bottom of the sitar is distinguished from the rest of the Sitar by a light blue border. Finally, the Saddle of it is yellow, with the strings a very pale blue. The Organization member is seen playing his Sitar quite well to 'Hello Darwin!' (The ninth opening to Keroro Gunso) as he seen humming along to it. The lady stopped off at the music store, removed her helmet and approached the man. "Excuse me for asking you, but are you new here?" The woman asked the man. "What kind of instrument are you carrying there?" The woman asked.

"Huh?" The member said as he temporarily stopped playing the instrument too looks up at the lady. "Oh, you mean this? It's my customized Sitar. Playing it is something I do in my spare time. And to answer your question; me and a bunch of guys are just taking in the sights."

"Ohhh, I see!" The lady said. She then quickly scanned the instrument before looking back at the man. "Interesting design concept on it, despite the…shape of it, I have to admit. My name is Aki."

"My buddies call me Demyx." The man said while shaking hands with the woman. "Hey, uh got a request? I got another song coming up and I think some people might like it."

"Hmmm…I guess not at the moment." Aki answered, feeling a bit weird. "Sorry about that, Demyx."

"Hmmmm, alright then." Demyx said while sounding a bit disappointed. "See ya!"

"Oh, and before I ask, Demyx… what kind of jacket are you wearing there?" The woman asked politely.

"Oh you mean the coat?" The male said lifting the right sleeve of his jacket. "My group usually wears these sorts of things. It is sort of our 'mandatory dress code' if you wanna call it that much. And before you ask, no it's not exactly like part of a gang. Anyways, I think I know what song I want to play next!"

The dark haired woman approached her bike as Demyx started to play his Sitar to the chorus of 'Bad Romance'. (And before you ask… it's nothing for now.) As she was about to start up her motorcycle, she stopped before turning to the man… and then taking out a folding Cell phone and took a picture of the man before she puts it away and starts up the bike.

**Present time: At the Hinata Household: Living Room (Time 19:14)**

"His Sitar's design seems kind of…unusual." Fuyuki said while looking at the picture. He was sitting down on the couch as he admits, "I never seen a man like that before, and I never even seen a jacket like that either."

"I agree. What kind of weirdo has an instrument look like that?" Natsumi said while looking over the couch to see the picture herself. "I don't want to even mention the strange shape. And what kind of name is 'Demyx' anyways?"

"Seems like he's a form of mystery man, don't you think?" Aki said with a determined look and smile. "This sort of thing screams that he has a hidden artistic soul, or maybe even a dark secret. Maybe he's part of a gang that started to inhabit the city although he denied it!"

"Errr, I dunno…do you think maybe we should tell Gunso and the others when he gets back?" Fuyuki asked the two.

"Well, we know better weirdos than that guy mama met." Natsumi said while crossing his arms. "Things gotten real dull since the Stupid Frog went away on that quest. It's gotten awfully weird and too peaceful around here too- First those stupid frogs left, leaving behind some really cryptic info about what happened in the past, like the Keyblade make-believe story and how humans can use it. Then Nazozo disappears without a trace after a couple of weeks being in a coma and injured. Now Atlanta passed on a message that the she's going to help them out, because the 'situation's changed'. I tell you, sooner or later, if anything happens here, I'm blaming it on them, like usual. Anyways, dinner's ready."

"Alright." Fuyuki said as he and his mother stood up to take their spots at the table. But before they could start, the phone rings. Fuyuki quickly ran in to get it answered with a quick 'Hello?' After briefly hearing the voice on the other end… "Huh? Paul?" The boy acknowledged.

"I apologize about this rude behavior of calling during dinner time Fuyuki-dono, but I have Momoka-sama on the line. She seemed to of discovered an important clue about something Keroro mentioned before about the weapon." An older voice said on the other line. He then said something incoherent that wasn't heard, but one thing's for sure- it definitely piqued the darker haired individual's interest quite a bit. "She requests that you come over here immediately."

"Uh, sure! We'll be there as soon as we're done! B-bye!" The boy said as he hangs up and quickly gets back to the other room. "Mama, Nii-chan, as soon we're done eating we have to get Nishizawa-san's place!" The boy said in brief exhaustion.

"What's going on?" Natsumi asked, intrigued about what she heard. "Did something happen to Momoka?"

"Not exactly…" The boy said, and as if waiting for Dramatic timing, he finally said, "Momoka and Shion found an important clue about the Keyblade!"

**The Nishizawa Mansion: Dining Room (Time: Around the time the Hinatas started their conversation about the Organization member: 19:01)**

Momoka was seen eating by herself at one end of the hall at a large table. As she finished her food, she pretty much gave a quiet sigh though as a seat near her would normally be occupied by her friend, Tamama. But soon a new individual walked up to her. He is seen dressed in a black tuxedo with grey hair, and a pointed mustache as he walk into view. He had his eyes seemingly close as he bows. "Momoka-sama, I apologize for the intrusion, but are you feeling well? You seemed to be rather…saddened ever since Tamama departed with the Keroro Platoon." He said, commenting on the young mistress' behavior with the same voice as Paul answering Fuyuki.

"…I guess I can't keep it from you for long, can I Paul?" Momoka admitted as she sets down the fork. "It was this journey Tama-chan took. I guess I felt surprised that these…'keybearers' can be human as well. It has me thinking for a little bit- you know for Tama-chan's invasion. Do you think maybe that they're trying to enslave the humans…or trying to protect possible future 'Keybearers' as well?

"That answer I cannot be sure about." 'Paul' answered. "But other than that though, perhaps you can explain what has been happening to our guests."

"Guests?" The female parroted before realizing something with a bit of a smile and shine to her violet eyes. "Ah, that's right! I asked Shion and Terara to visit with us for a few days." She stood up as she heads out of the room and into the hallway of the mansion.

**Nishizawa Mansion: Foyer**

-Iro no Iro Iro- starts to play as Momoka goes through hallway at a decently fast pace as she quickly goes down the stairs. She appeared to of passed a painting which appears to be of herself, another girl, and an odd sort of Keronian. The other girl with Momoka has very light blue long hair with an odd sort of style to it that is sort of difficult to explain: large braided strands tied near the end that goes towards the calves of her legs with a blue ribbon tying it up in a nice bow near the end of it. Adjacent to the center one (and still part of the hair) are two long, curled, oval-shaped strands of hair that seem to make only showing some gaps. There are two similar hair strands like the shape, but much smaller near the sides of her face that frame it with bangs as well. She appears to wear a blue beret with a 4-squared pattern shield sigil on it that's dark blue on the top right and bottom left sides of the shield, with the other halves white and white. Her eyes' irises are entirely blue, with a lighter shade to indicate where the pupils normally are. Her main outfit consists of a dark blue school jacket with the arms end of the arms folded up. She wears a white shirt underneath the jacket, a ribbon of the same color as the one seen tied on her hair but around the jacket's neck and tied at the front. The last bit of details is a white skirt, socks that look like that goes up to the waist, and black shoes. '_This is my friend, __Félicitation du Dracoon*. Everyone calls her 'Shion' for short as she prefers to be called that_.' Momoka narrated. '_For a couple of years when I was younger, I spent my time with her in France. In a manner of speaking, we became very close friends. A couple of years ago, I went to France with Tama-chan to visit her. At first I didn't get her, and for some reason, she and Pierre, her butler, can see through his Anti-barrier. Several events happened afterwards that made me question my friendship with her. But in the end, everything turned out for the better._'

*Note: _Either that name Or Felicia Shion du Drakon if you watched the subbed version. Personally, I'll keep it where I found the info on the wikia but I found it better to call the subbed version. Whatever floats the boat.*_

The Keronian is another story. This one's skin is mainly dark blue in color, with the normal mouth and stomach area of it is a much lighter shade, like light blue. But there's an obvious difference in appearance of standard Keronians that this one has: It has a dragon tail, fangs, scares that V shaped, and the flaps that are normally attached to the Keronian hats is actually part of this Keronian's skin. It has tadpole markings with a small pointed notch at the top of the marking. The hat it's wearing is identical to the one Shion is wearing with its eyes' irises an odd shade of yellow with a bit of shine on it. The symbol on the belly is a cracked egg, as if it is about to hatch. '_This Keronian is known as Terara- Shion's new member of her family. Terara is actually known as a legendary creature known as the 'Earth Dragon.'_ The young lady of the Nishizawas narrated once again. As a picture of Terara is seen, an enormous shadow of a dragon with a large wingspan and horns on it is seen as a well as a silhouette of a book. '_Shion actually tried to revitalized and hatch the dragon, described in her book she received from her parents as a gift when they passed on. According to what she said, she could hear the words in her head, and can feel the sadness of the Earth Dragon- of Terara. She tried to help him end his sadness and brought him into this world by using the book; She caused several Dragon tails to appear throughout the world, and even changed Tama-chan and his friends into a different form. At Mont-Saint-Michel, The Earth's Dragon's tails were all connected to there and the Earth Dragon used them as a form of channeling all of Earth's energy into it, just so it can be born. But if it had left and the last link was severed, then Earth... Anyways, in the end, it returned all the energy to it to save it, and what's left of the dragon became…eheh, this little cutie. Terara chose to live with Shion, like he chose to save the earth just so everyone could live. Afterwards, we go to visit Shion occasionally, just to remind her…she's not alone. But because of what happened just recently, I decided to have Shion come here for a while._'

At the door Momoka, arrives and opens the door. It was none other than the two from the painting! Or…at least one of them, the one being Shion. She was seen with a pack on her back, and carrying a pink box in hands with the same shield seen on her hat. "Long time no see, Momoka!" Shion said in a French accent with a bit of a cheerful look on her face.

"Shion!" The darker haired female said with a bit of a smile as the two hugged each other. "So glad that you can make it out here. Did you have any trouble getting here?"

"Non, no problem so far. I got a ride from one of your escorts." The Lady of Dracoon replied after she backed off, leaving enough room for her to wave her arm to the box to explain the next line. "But I did bring my friend with me."

At this point the bag begins to wiggle around with a muffled 'Tera!' heard from it. "Shioooooon, let Terara out now! This box is really stuffy!" The voice said, again muffled by the box.

"Oh, sorry, Terara, but you should really mind your manners!" Shion said before opening the pink box, and out popped the dragon Keronian from the box. He didn't have his hat until he digs into the box and pulls the hat out and back onto his head. "Sorry you had to hide in the box, Terara, but it was the only way for you to hide while going around."

"It's okay Shion!" 'Terara' answered with a bright smile showing his dragon fangs. "Terara won't mind hiding, but it gets cramped and boring in there." He then noticed Momoka. "Oh, hi Momoka! Terara is happy to see you again!"

"Nice to see you too, Terara." Momoka said with a bit of a smile. But the smile seemed to of disappeared a bit when she said, "Tama-chan would be happy to see you too if he were here."

"Huh? What happened to Tamama?" Shion asked her friend upon seeing her saddened as the theme ends.

**Dining Room (Later…)**

The three were in the Dining room, with Terara eating some cake while the current lady of the house (Momoka) explained what had occurred a couple of days ago to Shion. "Oh, I see… Tamama left on a journey with Monsieur Keroro and his friends." The noblewoman of the Dracoon (or Drakon if you watched the subbed version of the movie) accepted with a bit of a sad look.

At that moment, the side of Momoka's hair suddenly became like spikes as Momoka leaned back on her chair, but not to the point of tipping it. "Yeah… I guess you can say things got boring real quickly since they were gone." Momoka said, sounding like in her 'angry' state, giving the other female an intrigued look. "Not even training was an option- Tama-ko isn't here and Paul refused to train me because he's worried that he might hurt me with his fighting skills. Besides, I was more interested about what the story about that weapon that they were talking about called the 'Keyblade'. Apparently it chooses it wielders, including humans."

"Errr…" Shion let out, while giving a confused look with a sweatdrop. But she then noticed the word 'Keyblade'. "Er, pardon me for asking, Momoka, but did you say Keyblade?"

"Key…wha?" Terara attempted to parrot with confusion.

At that moment, the light blue haired female turned to her pack she set down on the table and grabbed out a book. It appears to be a blue book with a lot of strange symbols. The bottom of the cover looked like flames, with the book. It looked like a skull of some kind with three 'teeth' two spikes adjacent to the sides of it, with a form of crown on it. However, if you look at it upside down… it resembles a Keronian that appears to of been morphed into a dragon-like being. She sets it down on the table and flips through to pages as quick as possible. After flipping through the pages, she soon finds what she was looking for. "Found it!" She cried before Momoka gave a bit of a startled look and reverted back to her normal look.

"What did you find?" Momoka asked as she heads to the other side of the table as the blue dragon tried to see the book as well.

"I think I found part of a prophecy shown in the book relating to the keyblade." Shion said. She sees a page showing a picture of the Kingdom Key and Keroro's Keron Star. It also shows a demonstration of the light in a form of double helix hitting a person with an odd aura. "I started to begin to translate the book a bit, and I think understand what I'm reading, although I can barely understand it." She looks down to the book a bit as she squints to focus. "For some reason though, this part of the book isn't like the other one regarding Terara- the words doesn't appear in my head. Let's see here… Keyblade…light…Keron Star...dark influence…shine the lights…expose the darkness within."

"Is it a kind of spell?" The darker blue haired individual asked.

"I believe it's a form of…directions for something." The lighter blue haired noblewoman theorized. But then upon hearing the words, the dragon Keronian seemed to of stared off into space as if hearing something from another direction and trying to hear it again. "Umm…Terara?" The girl said as if to get the attention of it.

Upon hearing his friend's voice, Terara perked up, and said, "Tera! Terara might know what it means!"

"You do?" Momoka exclaimed in surprise. "I-if you can, please tell us what it means!"

"The Keron Star and the Key…sword thingie can make lights like in that picture, right, right?" The dragon keronian said while pointing at the picture. "They can glow or shine in the dark if possible! However, if the darkness is too dark or it finds some place to hide, than it's almost useless if there's just one, even if it's bright like the sun! If there's two lights, it can make things brighter to make the darkness go away, maybe enough to find what's hiding in it!"

The two suddenly looked at each other. "Terara, can you tell us anything about the Keyblade?" The darker blue haired individual asked.

"Ummm…" The dragon Keronian sort of tried to think before replying with a "Sorry…Terara has no idea what you're talking about. Terara never heard of a 'key-sword' thingie before. But Terara thinks a 'Key-sword' thing can make a pretty light like in that picture."

Shion just gave a bit of a happy sigh upon reaction. "Terara thank you so much for telling us this, even if you don't know what a Keyblade is." She said while picking up. "We might be able to unravel the mystery of what Monsieur Keroro said."

"Terara is happy if Shion is happy!" The dragon keronian said with a happy look.

"Let's go get Fuyuki-kun and the others." Momoka suggested before running out of the room with Shion, who sets Terara down.

While the two ran out of the room, the dragon Keronian looked over the book. He seemed to of played with the page, before lifting it and playing with it by moving it side to side…before seeing there was a loop in the page with pictures inside of it, like the page was folded in to hide in the book. The Dragon gave a startled "Tera!" before letting go of the folded in page and runs after the girls saying, "Wait for meee!" The page lay back down on the page they had it on, as if the young dragon Keronian never touched it.

**Metero Sweep Zone: Gummi Ship (Time: 19:20)**

Sora was seen giving a bit of a relieved sigh as walked into the cockpit of the ship. Donald and Goofy were in their seats as they were looking to the male. The white plumed duck asked, "So how was this Keronian interview going along?"

"Well…" Sora said. "Keroro is the leader of his platoon, but that guy is a real…" The boy paused a bit before completing his sentence. "He can be a real idiot at times according to some of the group members. I mean I did get to interview him, but he seemed to be a bit of a…failure really. I mean this guy's just…" Sora seemed to try to describe Keroro as best as he could. "Okay, so he's just a lazy kind of guy who collects toys. I know he's invading a planet before he came to help us out, but if he keeps making plans that usually fail by someone else like in his group, his greed and luck, or by this…Natusmi I heard about, then…maybe we're not as lucky as we thought to get help. I don't know why he's the leader when Giroro or even Dororo could lead better. I don't think he's that good of a good leader though either; considering from what I heard, he has been invading a planet for who knows how long and he hasn't even make a bit of progress on it. That aside, I wanted to interview Kururu, but…"

A small imagination scene was seen with the brunette backing away from Kururu who was giving an odd aura as he was giving his usual "Ku kukukuku!"

The Keybearer shakes his head clear of that thought. "Maybe I'll do it later."

Jiminy emerged from the hood of the keybearer again. "Okay, so I managed to put what I know so far into a small but informative bio from each of the Keronians I know." He said. "Keroro: _Leader of the Keroro Platoon and Head invasion force of Pekopon; The unusual but good leader and a sergeant in the Keronian Army. At first glance he might be lazy, foolish, greedy and incompetent, but when it comes down to when desperate measures are needed the most, he can actually surprise just about anyone. Keroro was asked by King Mickey, alongside his Platoon and his friend Pururu to help Sora. But can his appearance be a great mistake, or a great blessing? He is an obsessive 'Gunpla' collector._"

"That definitely describes him!" The white plumed duck admitted with a snicker.

"Who else did ya meet?" Goofy asked politely.

"We met the Ninja one of the group, but…for the life of me, I can't remember his name off the top of my head!" Jiminy admitted with an awkward look.

"His name was Zeroro, but he prefers to be called Dororo." Sora said.

"Ah! Thanks Sora!" The cricket said with a bit of a smile. "Here's the entry I got made for him. Dororo (Zeroro):_ The Lance Corporal of the Keroro Platoon who came along to aid Sora and his friends. A really sensitive fellow when ignored and goes into a depressive state called his 'Trauma Switch' when it happens or he was reminded of a bad memory. Unfortunately all of his traumas stem from Keroro, his childhood friend and leader. Despite his bad memories, he is a truly kind soul, and an amazing member of the platoon. With his skills as a ninja and assassin; he is a force to be reckoned with to Heartless and Nobodies alike if he cannot avoid confrontation. He opposes Violence, and has gone against his leaders plans if it involves harming the environment or an individual's feelings. Ironically, he was once a member of Keron's top Assassins who are known to be killers. Why he defected and joined his friends is unknown at this time but if I can guess, it would go against his nature. It is also known that he is a gardener too._"

"So how come that Dororo feller changed his name?" Goofy asked.

"He didn't say anything yet actually." Sora said. "Besides, I said was in a bit of a hurry, so I kind of rushed a bit so I'll ask for the reason next time."

"I got Pururu's bio done while we tried to find Kururu's room so I got her down." Jiminy said as he begins his journal entry of her. "Pururu: _One of Keroro's Childhood friends and the Chief Medic of the Garuru Platoon. She is shown to be an energetic, down-to-earth individual who is nonviolent and mature, but can be somewhat strict and stubborn as well. She carries an unnaturally good talent for magic that according to some of the Keronians with us, the worlds are granting her as well as the others. She appears to be older than she looks, as she looked to be as old as Keroro and the others, but others haven't noticed it as of yet. Like Dororo, she too has a trauma switch, but her trigger is a little different compared to her friend's but the trigger shall remain nameless for the sake of this journal."_

"How did you find that out?" Goofy asked.

"By accident actually." Sora said while giving a nervous laugh. "I asked some questions and when I asked about her age, she didn't want to say anything. I commented something about her being an old lady, and I meant to withdraw it as a joke, but well…"

In Sora's thoughts, Pururu's trauma switch was triggered as she is seen with a depressed aura around her in a corner as she muttered something. However, the Sora and Jiminy in the thoughts just gave a sweatdrop. "That's why ya never asked any girl for her age." Goofy said as he popped the thought with a needle.

"Riiiight. I'll keep that in mind." The Brunette said. "Anyways, I'll save Interviewing Kururu for last. I wanna interview Tamama next, then Giroro and Atlanta at the same time maybe."

"But what about those two kids?" Donald asked with a concerned look. "You know what I mean; that black and red tadpole and his sister?"

"Don't ya worry about that- already handled it!" Jiminy said with a happy look. "Besides, Omnini's at least as old as Sora, so he's not exactly a kid. But what we should concern about is Omimi's ability to remember and Tamama. Besides, according to the two, Tamama is acting weird for some reason…"

"Wak?" Donald quacked in confusion before seeing Sora and Jiminy leave.

"What was that about Tamama?" Goofy commented.

"…I'm sure it's nothing, Goofy." The duck said. "Besides, we gotta talk about those frogs anyways."

"Ya mean Keroro and the others?" the dog whispered.

"Yeah." Donald whispered.

"Gawrsh, do you really think we could trust them, Donald?" Goofy asked quietly.

"I don't know, Goofy." The duck said while crossing his arms. "Master Yen-Sid and his Majesty has in them, but isn't it kind of odd? How come we never heard of them until now?"

"Maybe we should talk to Master Yen-Sid or his majesty the first chance we get." Goofy said. "They oughta clear up some mysteries about them. Until then…I guess we oughta trust them."

"Goofy are you sure?" Donald said. "They're aliens!"

"But remember what Merlin said? They're supposed to be guardians to the worlds during the ancient times." Goofy said.

"Okay, there's that but where were they when the worlds were being swallowed by Ansem last year?" The duck said while raising his index finger to point out a point. "So why is it now they decided to show up now, AFTER we defeated Ansem?"

"…Maybe they wanted to make up for lost time for being unable to reach our worlds?" Goofy said.

The white plumed animal seemed to give a bit of a sigh and said, "Maybe those frogs expected us to clean up our own mess?"

"But we had Sora! Maybe they were watching us this whole time and wanted to observe us and see if we had what it takes to take care of Ansem?" Goofy guessed.

"Oh what do you know, ya big palooka?" Donald commented rudely shrugging off the dog's guess. He also gave a bit of an angry one as he said, "And what kind of army would allow children to join their ranks anyway? It'll be like me sending my nephews in or even your son for that matter to join a battle that could end in their demise!"

"That would be an awful idea…" Goofy said while looking saddened. "I do see your point and I do abide that I would be against those two in the army. But that's sort of their choice isn't it? And last I heard, they were parentless, so I guess that would be up to their guardians?"

"But who are their guardians though?" The duck asked before the two just gave sighs and the duck commented, "Ah never mind. Let's just make sure they don't do anything too crazy."

"Sounds like a plan, Donald." The dog agreed. "Well…unless they had something against the plan."

**Kururu's Room (Time: 19:25)**

Kururu just finished calculating a warp coordinates as he asked, "All set on your end?"

"Yes! We prepared the ship to be sent via your current location." Mois said with the computer screen showing on window.

On another window of the computer, Bariri is seen. "I'm all set on my end." He said. "I'll be on my way soon."

"Remember you're just our pilot- Once we received the battleship, you're back on Pekopon managing our excess items. Ku ku ku!" Kururu said.

"I know, I know, but…can I at least say hi to Pururu-san when I get there?" The Warrant Officer asked while blushing a bit.

"That depends on her though." The Sergeant Major said while moving around on his swivel chair so it faces away of the screen. "I don't know how she would react though."

"I see…" Bariri said. "I'll be there soon then." At that moment, the window on his end shuts off.

"Alright! We'll contact Little Policeman, and send it the coordinates for opening the Warp Gate to their position." Mois said with a happy look. "You could say, sending for assistance?"

**Earth's Orbit**

In the orbit of Earth, (Yes I'm being repetitive and I apologize) a satellite resembling Kururu, but wearing a Policeman's outfit was seen. A large ship was seen passing by it on the way to deep space, with the ship resembling Keroro's ship, but much larger, like a cruiser size to allow many, passengers aboard and to stock extra ships. (If you watched the 6th opening of anime, it's a lot like that but smaller. I know I feel unoriginal, but hey, sometimes descriptions aren't my thing for this sort of thing.) As the ship fully passes by, the Satellite's 'eyes' glowed as it said, in Kururu's voice, "INITIATING WARP GATE OPENING SEQUENCE. DESTINATION: METEOR SWEEP ZONE." At that moment, at good amount of distance, a rainbow like aura appears before opening into a full circle to an unknown destination. The Large cruiser enters the zone, heading to possibly where Keroro and the others are piloting.

**Meteor Sweep Zone: Gummi Ship (Time: 19:28)**

Sora was walking into the room from a joined from the ship Omimi was on when sudden vibration causes him to stumble a bit. He quickly looks around and asked, "Um… Are we under attack by any chance?"

"Not the case on that one, Sora." Kururu said while on the intercom. "Take a look outside."

The Brunette gave a bit of a quick 'Hm?' before looking outside and upon seeing on the outside, his jaw just dropped. "Whoa…oh man!" The male said as he snapped out of it and look in awe with eyes glued to the window.

Outside of the window, the male keybearer sees the warp gate emerge with it opening to see the ship Bariri is piloting emerge. The keybearer quickly climbed up to the bridge of the Gummi Ship as a transmission feed appeared and Bariri appeared on-screen in the split transmission screen. "This is Warrant Officer Bariri calling the Keroro Platoon."

"Gero? Bariri Juni*?" Keroro acknowledged on the other part, albeit a bit confused. "What are you doing here, de arimasu?"

*Note: Juni is the other way of Saying Warrant Officer. In case you forgot.*

"I asked Mois on Pekopon to send over a larger ship in case we gathered more help and had more ships than we needed." Kururu said as the camera switches to Kururu. "Let's face it- the Heartless will obviously get suspicious of a large ship, but if we have one large really powerful and sturdy ship instead of three or more frailer and weaker spacecrafts they could get worried. Ku ku ku!"

Omimi just blinked at the sight of the officer as she then explained, "Well maybe bigger is better, but what about our ships?"

"We'll dock into the ship and if there is an emergency, we can always bail out with the ships we have." Giroro said as he walked in on Keroro's transmission.

"Alright, let's dock at the new ship then!" Sora said as he pilots the ship to the much larger air craft with the group in the ship giving a startled yell.

"…I didn't know he COULD pilot a ship." Omnini said on his split screen. "Maybe he can give me-"

"NO!" Donald exclaimed on the other line, sounding panic stricken. "Seriously don't!"

**Gamma Star (Model Keroro): Docking Bay**

The keybearer just exited the ship with the ones aboard the ship (Donald, Goofy and Omimi) surprisingly in one piece although the youngest is seen in a daze. "Whoooa…" Sora admitted as he looked around the docks. "I've never been in a place like this before…"

"Me neither." Goofy admitted as Donald looked around. "I guess that proves that Keronians are quite the advanced race huh?"

"Not really…" Omimi admitted while shaking off her daze. "Sometimes we hire other people to manufacture our stuff- like guns or even ships! We sometimes can also make stuff too!"

"Excuse me!" Bariri called out as he approached the group. "Are you Sora?"

"Uh, yeah, I am." The boy admitted. "I take it that you're Bariri then?"

"Yes, I am." The officer said while nodding. He then held out his hand as if to offer a handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sora, and welcome to the Gamma Star." He said with a cheerful look.

The boy smiled and bent down to the Keronian's level to shake his hand. But when Sora did and completed he shake, Sora felt something…odd from the officer. When the boy was about to ask something the other ships were seen going through a conveyor belt from the outside and as soon the ship landed Bariri heads off to the other ships to welcome the others. "Something…doesn't seem right." The brunette male admitted.

"What makes you say that?" Donald asked.

"He seems a bit…weird for some reason- like something's off." Sora admitted. He then crossed his arms and said, "Something tells me he's not as he seems, guys."

"Maybe you're just tired, Sora." Donald admitted.

"I don't know- I did say that Sora is developing a sixth sense." Omimi said. "But I'm not too sure about it."

"But you sounded so sure before!" The boy commented.

"I'm still a bit woozy…" Omimi admitted while holding her stomach. "And besides, I wasn't so sure about it for that matter."

"Awww man…" The human admitted, sounding disappointed.

**Planet Earth: Keroro Platoon Base: Main Base**

Mois is seen typing up a bit of a letter as Tormog is seen floating around. But then something unusual…occurred when the base door opened and Bariri came running in. "Excuse me! I'm sorry for being late!"

"Eh?" Mois squeaked a bit. "Bariri-san? What are you doing here? Aren't you delivering the Gamma Star to Oji-sama?"

"Er…I was?" The officer said, blinking. "But I just got here myself a few minutes ago. I just landed in the docking bay. I was held up because my ship was damaged, and I managed to get a tow."

"Uh-oh…this is really inconvenient kupo!" Tormog admitted as he hovered with a worried look and tone. "If you're here then…who did we send with the ship kupo?"

"You could say, mass confusion?" Mois said with a worried tone and surprised. She then looked to the console and begin to make several adjustments. "I'm going to try to contact Oji-sama immediately! I have to warn him about the fake Bariri-san!"

"But even with their new ship, it could take a while to connect to them, Kupo!" The Moogle said while hovering. "I'm going to see if I can help boost the power of the base!"

"But you don't know anything about our base, Tormog-san! You said previously that your race is more of a synthesis blacksmiths than engineers!" The female commented.

"That doesn't mean I can learn on the fly, kupo!" The moogle said, landing on the ground and running past the Warrant Officer.

"…This is my fault…" Bariri admitted with his head down with a saddened look. "If only my ship wasn't damaged, I would've arrived sooner to prevent this…" He then spouts tears as he said, "I would've been able to stop them for trying to harm Pururu-san and the others!"

The two members gave sweatdrops to the sight before returning to work.

**Back with Fuyuki and the others… (Nishizawa Mansion)**

Paul is seen opening the door to allow Fuyuki, Natsumi, and Aki to enter the room. In the room, Momoka, Shion, Koyuki, Saburo, and Terara is seen looking over a book as the three enter the room. "Momoka-sama- The Hinatas have arrived." The butler said while bowing.

"Thank you, Paul." Momoka said while looking to her butler nodding. "Fuyuki-kun, Natsumi-san, and Aki, I'm sorry to of called you at a bad time, but Shion discovered something about regarding the 'Keyblade' and the Keron Star. We thought it was vital you guys arrive here as soon as possible."

"It's alright, Nishizawa-san." Fuyuki said with a soft smile. "If anything else, this might be the only way for us to figure out this mystery since Gunso and the others are keeping it to themselves."

"I had some time to translate part of the book within its pages while I was here." Shion said while looking down at the open book. "But I cannot fully translate it myself- there's still some stuff I can't fully translate."

"All you need is a translator, right?" Saburo said. He then brought a strange looking pen as he said, "I got it covered then, Shion-chan." He then got out a form of Sketch paper, and after a couple of minutes worth of doodling, He tears the paper out for it to land on the table. Shion gave an intrigued look at the page, which has a picture of an interesting scanner and translation device before she gives a startled look as it shines… and a strange translator device appeared in the page's place. "Let's see what this book has to hide from us."

"Yes, let's see this through together." The lady of Drakon nodded as she begins to write out the page regarding the picture of the Keyblade and Keron star until it shows what the translated scripts are shown.

The translator seen scribbled words that it can't read without proper cleaning and repair, but it continues on. Part of it was read as the watchers gave intrigued expressions, but then it continued with a translation voice voicing. "It is intended to open any lock without using any tools- it opens any lock with a special beam of light. It is said that the Keyblade can utilize a power to extract the heart out of the person when the light from the tip of the Keyblade is utilized in such a manner. However, it is so unethical, that only the most foul and corrupted individuals whose hearts is full of darkness can use it, and if their strength is strong enough, it can extract the full heart. The user can also turn the weapon against itself and use to extract one's own heart." The others give their reactions to them. But when they read the next segment they all gave their own startled looks; "The Keyblade can also be used in such a manner to extract one's part of the heart."

A strong electrical interference starts to make the light flicker, and the translator suddenly shuts off, causing everyone to give a bit of a '…' signs above their heads. Momoka's 'spikes' sharpened before she looked to the butler and said with her angry look, "Paul, what's going on here?"

"Forgive me Momoka-ojousama. But it seems that the group detected a strong electrical interference now. I already asked the men to look into this." Paul said, while bowing. "They should be able to restore the power to this place."

"I'll try to fix the translation device." The silver haired male said attempts to reactivate the device. "But it's weird though- I thought it wouldn't be connected to the power source here. It could be something odd. Maybe the universe doesn't want us to find out this secret?" Saburo does successfully turn it back on and it stopped where it was. However, when it began to scroll down, the screen flickers and the voice becomes like a radio with bad or weakened reception. "Huh… Interesting- Shall we continue?" The boy said again, with the others nodding.

"It is also explained that you can *Brrrrzt!* and then *Brrrzt!* transfer it at your target. If it is successful, then one could create a *Brrrrzzzzzzt!* -fluence is strong enough. If the target's heart is stronger, and develops resistance, then it cannot be taken over, but the darker *Brrzt!* could lay dormant until it is a time that if the heart is weak, it will try to take over. It also forces the host's heart to become *Brrrzt!* and for it be *Brrrrzzzzt!* -arkness. But should *Brrrzzt!* the owner's heart, or beginning to take over the host, the matter to reverse this is to cleanse the heart with a strong light. It might be possible with the Keyblade alone if the owner extracts or if the extractor is strong enough, but to get rid of and extract the influence, you need to properly utilize the Keyblade, and the Keron Star to eliminate the dark influence- just shine the lights on the inflicted individual, and you'll expose the darkness within. This process is available between the Keyblade heroes and the keronians…" At this moment, a strange occurrence causes the device to short out.

"It sounds a lot like what Terara said before." Momoka commented with Terara croaking 'Tera!'

"So this Keyblade…" Fuyuki began to say. "It functions as the ultimate…key to anything with locks. But it also had the power to unlock the hearts of its owner and someone else if evil enough… Is it really such a dangerous weapon?"

"I am not sure to say, Fuyuki…but if we can get through the static, it sounded like it involves taking over people; it has to be dangerous." Natsumi commented. "Besides, just because it exists in the past, doesn't mean it exists now, in the present. We can't go making assumptions-"

"Natsumi-san what about the letter that Dororo-san and his friends obtained a few days ago?" Koyuki responded. "It was addressed from a 'Keyblade Master', so that must mean that the weapon still exists!"

"Azumaya-san's right, Nee-chan- and I don't need to say it again but stranger things have happened." Fuyuki said. "So if the Keyblade could still exist in the world."

"But what I'm worried about is part of what was cut off from the static." Shion said. "It was like something was trying to prevent us from learning something."

"Weird…maybe Kururu-san might have a better time trying to translate it. But it looked like there was electrical interference- the device looked like it was shut off by something." Saburo said. "It could be like I said before."

In a window outside, a strange man wearing the Organization's black cloak is seen with an arm outside on the wall. The hand looked to be sparking electricity on the wall and afterward he removed before to open a portal and looked to a security camera that focus on him and firing a what looked like a shot at it to destroy it before exiting into the portal.

At this moment, the ninja female gave a bit of a look outside before the group notices this behavior. "Koyuki-chan, is something wrong?" Natsumi asked.

"…It's nothing at the moment- I thought I may have sensed something really odd for a moment." Koyuki answered. "It's nothing for now, I guess. But what about Mois-chan though? She should be here to listen- this has definitely something to do with Dororo's race- including his friend!"

"Oh- she said that she's staying behind." Aki explained. "I see that the Mois was trying to contact someone using Kero-chan's long range communicator when I saw her. She looked really worried about something when I checked. When I asked what was wrong, she said to me that she was trying to contact Kero-chan."

"So she was trying to contact the Stupid Frog?" Natsumi said with a flat look, but it turned. "We all know that it has been a while since we see those guys a few days ago. Besides, if that communication can work, we might be able to tell the stupid frog of what we learned!"

Everyone looks to each other before nodding. "Maybe we should see if Mois-chan connected yet?" Fuyuki suggested. "Besides, this might be a good time as any to possibly show Shion-chan the base?"

"I would like that if Keroro-san wouldn't mind it." Shion said with a slight smile. "Right, Terara?"

"Tera!" The Dragon Hybrid concurred with a happy look.

**Gamma Star: 2****nd**** Level Hallway**

Sora just walked out of a room with a crown symbol like seen on his necklace as it closes behind him and sighs. 'I've never been on such a huge ship like this before…well that settles it- Keroro's race is amazing!' The boy admitted in his thoughts. 'Not to mention we have own rooms to boot.' But right when he mentions this, a random card hits the wall, startling the keybearer. The letter had two katakana lettering that is translated to say 'Sora'. The keybearer examined the letter and read the contents before giving a before giving a curious grunt as Dororo's symbol is seen. The boy nods and walks down the hall until he turns to the door with the ninja's symbol. Inside, he sees a large garden with the ninja doing some gardening as the boy carefully passes through the vegetation. "Hey Dororo!" The boy called out, catching the ninja. "You said in your letter that you needed to talk to me. What's up?"

"You sensed it too, correct Sora-dono?" Dororo asked the boy. "There was something odd with both Bariri Juni, and Tamama Nitouhei, de gozaru. Forgive me for not mentioning this, but I am asking this question assuming that you are a Keyblade Master."

"Uh?" Sora gave a confused look before to reply "Well, I did sense something strange with those two- with Tamama I felt something really…dark about him, and for Bariri something seems off…like he's not really 'him'."

"That's what I sensed. There appears to be something dark taking control of Tamama-dono- Like something reversed his personality- showing the other side of his heart." The Keronian Ninja said as –Villains of a Sort- begins to play. "And there appears to be something odd with Bariri- although I sense no malice from him. But what's unusual that he seemed focus on something, and I don't feel as certain that Pururu-chan noticed it, de gozaru."

"That is strange." Sora said after crossing his arms. "And this is just happening recently- like an hour or so ago? Do you think Tamama's possessed? And well…I don't know Bariri all that well so I wouldn't know what to say about him- except for that odd feeling I got when I shook his hand." The boy unfolded his arms and then said, "Me and Omimi will go what's up with Tamama. Maybe you go check out with Bariri with Pururu."

"Mhm? Why would you need Omimi with you?" Dororo asked, intrigued of the boy's decision.

The keybearer then ran off out to the hall's direction and looked back to say, "Because we're the first ones to of noticed it before else did besides you!"

"Huh?" The azure keronian blinked before to shake his head. He then crossed his arms to think. ('_I suppose that would explain why they didn't explain when they did- I guess they were waiting for someone else to of noticed it…or maybe they wouldn't be able to explain it because it would be a bit unbelievable, de gozaru. But nevertheless, I best go look for Bariri-san. But first I may need to talk to Pururu-chan._')

**Pururu's Room (Time: 19:40)**

Pururu just finished setting the last object she brought from the ship as she gave a simple sigh. "Finished." She said with a smile. She was about to head to the hallway when Dororo entered the room. "Ah, Dororo-kun! Is something wrong?"

"Ah, yes Pururu-chan. I was hoping to speak to you about something- it regards to Bariri-juni." Dororo said.

"…Really?" Pururu said with a flat look. "Did he ask you about delivering something to me?"

"Er, no," The ninja said while waving his arm in front of him, as if to try to rephrase it. "I was asking if you noticed him acting weird when he was talking to you earlier. Like something appears to be off with him, de gozaru."

"Him, acting weird?" The lilac nurse parroted. "Well, I didn't see anything off with him, but… he doesn't seem all that worried about me. But when he heard that I entered the worlds without authorization, I think Omnini said that he panicked. But he appears calm now."

"Seesha and Sora-dono appeared to notice something was…off about him. Like he's only wearing the face of him." The blue keronian said. "I figure I might ask you if you were to assist me in this investigation, de gozaru."

"Eh?" The nurse Keronian said while giving a startled look. "Wh-why would you want me to help you to investigate him? I don't mean to sound selfish, but how come you have to involve me?"

"You seem to have better known his behavior." The Ninja said. "Well his behavior involving you de gozaru."

Pururu just gave a disgusted look before to say, "Well maybe you have to ask someone else you have me confused with someone who would normally know him too well at this point." She then go into a thinking position as she has her hand under her chin to think. "But I do see your point. Bariri seems to be acting a bit weird- I mean he could've come here to see me but I feel like he's focused on something else, like observing us or something among those lines." She then stood normally and said, "Alright, I'll help out finding out about him."

"Thank you, Pururu-chan." Dororo said with a cheerful look. "Let's hurry up and find him, do gozaru, but I would suggest reporting in to Taicho-dono."

Pururu gave a nod and the two leave the room.

**Gamma Star: Bridge**

Keroro was seen filling out a report as he looked like he just finished as two of his childhood friends walk in. "Gero? Dororo and Pururu-chan? What's going on de arimasu?"

"Leader-dono, have you seen Bariri-dono since we landed here, de gozaru?" The ninja asked the green keronian, whom responded with a confused 'Gero?'

"Dororo thinks that Bariri-san is not who claims to be- a fake basically." Pururu explained.

"A fake, de arimasu?" The Sergeant parroted with a surprised expression. But it was then that Keroro noticed something strange is going on- "But, what about Tamama-Nitou for that matter? He's been acting weird ever since we got on the ship, de arimasu!"

"Tamama-dono's behavior is a bit strange, but I can tell what's wrong with him- it appears some dark presence is taking ahold of him, de gozaru…" Dororo said with his pupils flattened, while the two noticed this.

"Oi, leader." Kururu said as he appeared on screen. "Don't mean to interrupt your conversation, but I have some rather interesting information to show you. It looks like we've been infiltrated."

"Gero?/What?" The three adult exclaimed (with Keroro doing the 'Gero' line.) On screen, Tamama, with a tired look appears to be writing down something in his room with an odd aura shimmering around him. But in the other line…there appears to be another Tamama seen at the training at the training room.

Kururu reappeared on a small window as he gives his signature 'Ku ku ku!' "This is happening at the exact same time. So our little infiltrator disguised himself as Tamama…at his normal behavior."

"Wh-wh-what?" Keroro stammered, and absolutely stupefied and dumbfounded. Did they seriously get infiltrated? But who...or what wanted to interrupt the group? But for some reason he looked over to Dororo in a huff. "Dororo, I thought you would notice this sort of thing! Why would you let that happen, de arimasu?" Dororo however did not speak a word.

"Keroro-kun is right; normally you wouldn't let this sort of thing happen." Pururu nodded. "…Unless maybe you're trying to figure out the person's behavior?"

"Precisely." The ninja responded. "We need to know what our enemy is doing here aboard the Gamma Star, whether their intentions are to check up on us, hinder our progress, or to examine something for someone else, de gozaru."

"I see, de arimasu…" Keroro said with an unimpressed expression. "Perhaps it would be wise to tell us next time, Dororo." As he finished the line, the incoming feed chime played as a caller appeared on screen. "Gero?"

"Oji-sama!" Mois said on the feed that patched through with a relieved look. "Ah, if finally patched through at last! It's good to see you again, Oji-sama! It looks the signal booster went through and thanks to the larger reception wave and receiver of the ship, we can contact you from further away now. You could say, long distance call?"

"M-Mois-dono! Good to see you again, de arimasu!" Keroro said with a happy look, although startled. "Er, we're sort of dealing with a bit of a situation here at this second so forgive us if we can't talk right away."

"Actually we have something to report ourselves, Kupo!" Tormog said as he floats into the screen. "The call regards to that soldier aboard the ship- Bariri just arrived here today! The one you have is actually a doppelganger, kupo!"

"I'm sorry everyone…" Bariri admitted as the screen moved to show him. "Something slowed me down while en route to Pekopon- and I arrived later than planned and you guys fell into a sabotaging trap..." He then bowed down and said, while sounding upset, "Please forgive me! If I had gotten here sooner this wouldn't of happened! I would've been there to stop the plan, Pururu-san!"

The three gave sweatdrops as the lilac nurse gave a bit of a sigh. "It's no problem Bariri-san." Pururu said, somehow prompting the down Keronian to look up. "We already thought something was up when the fake Bariri acted a bit different from what you usually act. The doppelganger even changed into Tamama, who is actually…acting pretty weird himself to be honest. It's like a mirrored version of him appeared."

"I-I see." Bariri responded with a bit of a look and then a cheerful look. "Thank you, Pururu-san. Next time we send a ship this time we won't let any intruders take ahold of it. But what do you mean that something is acting different about Tamama?"

"Let's just say that even before the doppleganger shown up, he hasn't been feeling like…himself." Pururu said, trying to describe the situation.

"Ahhh, I see." The Warrant officer said while rubbing his head although showing some confusion. "But if Tamama is not acting normally and the doppelganger is, wouldn't that be a form of redundancy? I mean, normally the impersonator would either hide the person she's impersonating elsewhere or would impersonate the person should the individual be further away."

"That would be the wiser decision then just normally impersonate the individual without doing that. Perhaps we should tell it to the individual who is here, de gozaru." Dororo commented with a bit of a intrigued look.

"Mois-dono, thanks for telling this, de arimasu!" Keroro said by saluting. But then a familiar voice cried out 'Gunso!' which prompted Keroro to croak as the music ends, "Gero? F…Fuyuki-dono?"

On screen, Fuyuki is seen sharing the screen with Mois as he said, looking relieved, "You're okay…" But then he shook it off and said, "Where are you, Gunso? And how are we contacting each other?"

"Er, it's quite obvious…" The Keronian Sergeant explained with his eyes flattened. "According to Mois-dono, this ship has a much higher receiving reception so we can contact each other from much further away, right?" Mois quickly nodded. "Anyways, we can connect at anytime and we can leave contact with each other, and we're currently somewhere pretty far from Pekopon, and we can't give the information out. But I have to ask though, Fuyuki-dono…how come you're interrupting our call, de arimasu?"

"Ah, sorry, Gunso… but we came to tell you something important! We're lucky to of contacted you after all!" The boy said. "I think we found something important from Shion-chan's book- something about the Keron Star and the Keyblade!"

"Eh?/Gero?/What?" Both the receivers of the call and the other end that is shown (except for Fuyuki) said.

**Later, with Sora and Omimi…** **Gamma Star: Training Room**

Sora and Omimi walked into the room to see Tamama looking a bit exhausted, as if finished training. "I can't believe we got lost on this ship…" Omimi admitted. "Man we really need to get a map one of these days."

"Hey there Tamama!" The Brunette called out, ignoring the tadpole's comment temporarily.

"Huh?" Tamama said, but this time, he looks…normal this time. "Ah, Sora! Omimi! You guys are okay, desu!"

"Huh?" Both the two blurted out in surprise as –Just wondering- starts to play.

"Huh? Is there something wrong, desu?" Tamama asked with a confused look on his face.

"Uhh…yeah, sort of." Sora responded. "Omimi here can explain it a bit better."

"Well…the truth is that…well…" Omimi began to say, but finding it a bit to describe. "It was just that…you were acting weird earlier- like you were all tired and…emotionless or something. You were like a Zombie for a reason."

"Tama? Zombie, desu?" The Private second Class parroted with a weird look. "I'm not sure what you're talking about earlier, desu."

"…Something's NOT right here." Sora admitted before to walk up to the boy and picked him up. "Are you sure that you're you?"

"Of course I'm me! Why would you think I'm someone else, desu?" Tamama asked before the other male gives an odd look.

"Well…okay." Sora said before he felt the strange sensation again and looking at the dark colored tadpole. He then gave a bit of a look at him but accidently dropped the individual while giving out a quick 'whoops!' But the strangest thing occurred is when the startled Tamama hit the ground…and a loud squeaky noise was heard, startling the two. In a jinx, the two exclaimed "What the?"

"Uh oh." The black tadpole said, sounding like he broke character for a brief moment.

"D-did you just hear that?" Omimi said, showing traces of confusion. "Tamama-kun I must ask, are you sitting on a squeaky toy or something? Because when you landed, we just heard loud…squeak."

"...Err…you see uh…" Tamama tried to say while sweating a river behind his head before Keroro comes walking in. "Ah, Gunso-san!"

"Sora-dono, is that Tamama-nitouhei with you, de arimasu?" Keroro asked.

"Err…I'd like to say that it's Tamama, but we're not entirely sure." Sora explained while scratching his head.

"Weird… then who is this one here, de arimasu?" Keroro said as shown Tamama…who appeared to be like before- tired and somewhat emotionless.

"HUH?" Both the two exclaim before Omimi looked to the one Keroro has and the other one until she said, "There's TWO Tamamas?"

"This Tamama-nitouhei is acting…quite the opposite of his normal ways, de arimasu." Keroro said while pacing around going towards the other Tamama. "I noticed it when he Kururu souchou shown us that he is seen in his room in a depressive, tired state. Dororo-dono, Pururu-chan and I figure that he doesn't seem to be acting like his usual self and we discovered a second Tamama-nitohei aboard the ship...and Bariri Juni vanished without a trace. And that's when Mois-dono called us and to warn us about something-" He then made a bit of a face and said, "Bariri Juni just arrived on Pekopon today and he had no clue that he delivered the Gamma Star, de arimasu."

"Wait a second…" Sora said, now getting what's happening. "So the Bariri that's here is a doppelganger- a fake?"

"Of course, de gozaru." Dororo said as he enters the room with the remaining members on the ship, minus Bariri…or rather there wasn't a Bariri on the ship to begin with. "The one who infiltrated our group was under the guise of Bariri at first, and then changed into the Tamama we know. Normally I would identify the individual as the spy, but I felt it was necessary that we find out this individual's intentions. But it all seems to be that this individual is to cause trouble, or to test the tension in our group, although to Kururu…'he' was practicing with spells, de gozaru."

"So that Tamama we have… is he the doppelganger or is the other one is?" Sora asked.

"The one we have is the real deal. The one you two have…is the Spy, better known as the Prism Keronian, **Puriri**." Kururu answered.

"Puri…ri?" Sora parroted before looking towards the doppelganger of Tamama as the theme ends.

"…You know who am I don't you, desu?" 'Tamama' replied but the next line the doppelganger spoke, it was a young woman's voice. "Puripuripuripuri… I should've figured that I would be discovered one way or another. Well, the cat's out of the bag." Just then a white light with a rainbow-like aura shimmered around the fake and when it was uncovered…its appearance is heavily altered. It is now a white Keronian with grey eyes similar in shape to Pururu. It has a swim hat and tadpole markings and tail. It bears no symbol on it. This tadpole is actually quite short- as short as Omimi and perhaps just a touch shorter than that, but wearing a couple of high-tech stilts shaped to look like legs with prism-like apandages attached- making her height the same as Tamama's until she stepped out of them. "I'm Corporal Puriri, a Spy from the Keron army hired to look out for you guys!" The Keronian said with the aforementioned voice. "Of course I'm better known as The Prism Keronian!"

"A Spy?" Sora parroted while looking intrigued. He then points out the size with a different assumption; "But you're just as young as Omimi here!"

"…Actually, I'm a bit of a midget in Keronian standards." The white Keronian answered as she brought a Keronian ID. "In Pekoponian age, I'm actually 17."

"…MAN, you're short." Omnini admitted as he looks to the ID and then to the individual. He lets out a bit of a snicker as he admitted in his thoughts, ('_Finally someone shorter than I am. Take THAT Napoleon Denial!_')

"Er, Pekoponian?" Sora parroted with a confused look while looking at Donald and Goofy who shook their heads in confusion. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Tell me about it. My guess it's something probably genetics related. Besides, how would you like it if you were as short as I am?" The spy admitted with a cheeky look to the tadpole who gave an annoyed growl. She then looked to the human. "Anyways, to answer your question Mr. Keybearer, a Pekoponian is what we aliens refer to a resident of the planet they come from. But you being called as such doesn't mean you are from the planet- you're from the worlds."

"You heard the name Pekopon earlier when you were interviewing me, Sora-dono! You even asked me about it!" Keroro said in a fit. "Pekopon is a PLANET! And the inhabitants are natives to it, de arimasu! Mo-ke-ke! Are you that thick skulled?"

"Hey, I was listening!" Sora yelled back at Keroro before looking back. "I was sort of…sent off track. But what did you mean by that anyways? Are you talking about age?"

"Of course you dummy!" Puriri exclaimed with a huff. "In Pekoponian age, you would be 15. And Omimi just turned 10."

While the conversation played out, Tamama, while still looking like he was earlier- emotionless and tired, finally commented, in a rude manner, "Aren't you idiots focusing on something else?"

Everyone looked to Tamama and remembered what they were doing before the spy's explanation, before summoning their weapons…well anyone who does have a weapon. But someone notices the behavior of the male's line; "Well, that was a bit rude to say, Tamama Nitouhei." Pururu commented upon noticing Tamama's line with a bit of a bored crossed with an angry look.

Everyone but Tamama looked at Puriri as she said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not the bad guy here! I'm under orders. Besides…" She then gave a silly smirk as she said while glowing with light attempt to blind them temporarily with the group shielding their eyes, "You can't catch what you can't see! Vanish!" She then vanishes with an aura and vanished.

"Dororo- can you find her?" Keroro exclaimed. "We can't let her get away, de arimasu!"

"No good- her presence had disappeared. She must've utilized a Vanish spell, de gozaru." Dororo commented while looking around.

"…Seriously? There's such a thing as that kind of spell?" Omnini commented with a bored look.

"You should have a more open mind, runt." Kururu commented while aggravating the younger tadpole with the eminence tadpole nodding, at least to the open mind comment. "Invisibility spells could've existed during ancient times, so it's no surprise that it exists now. And Vanish is a useful spell- not even someone like Dororo could detect someone under its veil- the Heartless and Nobodies are no different. It's like that one time we had the Super Anti-barrier attached to us during one incident, only it's a more guaranteed to prevent someone like Dororo to detect his friend. Ku ku ku!"

"So Puriri may have escaped under that light?" Sora commented, sounding disappointed. "Ah man…"

Giroro surveyed the area as he said, "She may of rendered sight useless, but we can still hear her or smell her out. Vanish is a spell that renders sight useless, but not the others." Everyone looked around as if to try to listen for anything, as the invisible Puriri carefully tried to sneak around, making as little sounds as possible.

"That's added that Dororo does have a higher 6th sense than everyone here. Vanish or an outside force is jamming it as well." Kururu said.

Tamama on the other hand looked in a random direction before shimmering with an odd aura, approaching the direction before reaching out and grabbing something…before the light shown Puriri in a hold on the neck with the spell deactivating. Several vine-like markings appeared on the body of the spy's captor with it glowing grey in color, with the belly symbol beginning to morph as it begins to change into a distorted symbol of certain enemy symbol until he said "I got you now…you little pest."

"Meep!" Puriri squeaked with the others exclaiming in surprise. "H-how did you know?"

"Tamama, what are you doing?" Omnini exclaimed with an angry look. "Let her go! We caught her!"

Giroro was about to summon one of his guns with Dororo stopping him when he saw something zipped right past him, and he gave an intrigued "Hm?"

"Time to say good night." Tamama said, but this time with an aura and second voice- sounding like someone familiar. He threw the usually colorless tadpole into the air and was about to throw a fist when someone comes charging towards him. The tadpole noticed this and exclaimed, "What!"

"NO!" Sora exclaimed as he summons the Keyblade before knocking the black tadpole with a swing of his weapon. The fist and weapon clashed against each other, and it was clear that the keybearer had the upperhand with the Private second Class being sailed backwards from the collision right into Omimi. The girl slammed her head against the ground as she held her head in pain while crying a tiny bit while groaning 'Ow…'. The black tadpole managed to roll onto his back, but then noticed a VERY cross male brunette. "Tamama, how could you? She may be a troublemaker, but that's no reason to do that!" The keybearer said, while looking utterly angered. "What are you thinking?"

"Sora-dono; it's for me to say that is not Tamama-dono in control of him right now, de gozaru!" Dororo said, prompting the keybearer to give a take, as well as the others who hadn't noticed this. The blue keronian then had a hand sign in front as he said, "Dororo Ninja Art; Insight Judgement!" In the scanner's perspective, the Private second class is seen standing up and kicking Omimi away, who gave a quick yelp. However, the aura is being suppressed by a black and red one. "Strange…this aura is familiar, but I cannot identify it, de gozaru."

The youngest tadpole quickly recovered and hid behind Atlanta in fear before to ask, "W-w-what's happening to Tamama? He doesn't usually do that, does he? Especially kicking someone like that?"

"Gero… this is bad…" Keroro said before looking to his belly symbol and looked to of remembered something. He quickly peeled off the symbol, and held it with one hand. The symbol shimmered as it begins to float into the air oddly enough. The owner of the star then called out, "Sora-dono! Quickly, follow my lead and use the Keyblade!"

Sora gave a confused 'huh?' to the Sergeant before to look at Pururu and Dororo, who gave a nod. The boy looked confused before giving a confirming nod to bring up the weapon with one hand. As he did, the tip of it began to glow with several halos near the point, as the Keron Star responded glowing as well with a sphere-like aura around it. At this moment the respective objects fired a beam of light that swirled into a helix before striking the Private Second class, who is blasted back with a dark aura expelled from him as he lands. Tamama groaned before twitching a bit, and shortly after the strange markings vanished and the symbol returned to normal, he immediately snapped back up, looking like his normal self as he asks, "W…What happened desu?"

"You were trying to choke/punch me and you even kicked Omimi!" Puriri responded. "Don't you remember?"

"Tama? I-I did that, desu?" Tamama exclaimed with a startled tone that holds traces of confusion. "B-b-but that wasn't me! It felt like it was someone else, desu!" But then he notices the black and red aura that left him is hovering above him solidified into a cloud and gave a startled 'Ack!' At that moment the cloud seemed dove right at young private and covered him up as he screamed, suddenly cutting him off mid-scream. The group could only look at horror as the strange aura glowed an eerie grey as it hovers into the air and spits out the tadpole into a roll and lands on his face in front of the group. Somehow, that tadpole looked to of change… it appears his head (or at least the hat) is of an acorn shape now, and the symbols are absent. The tadpole looked to of been tired out as he stumbled to his hands and knees. "W-what happened…all of a sudden I feel like I have nothing left to resent on…" He then looked up as he appears to be more cheerful, yet tired as he says, "No more jealousy."

At that moment, Omnini, Atlanta, and Giroro just had the face that would obviously say 'What the hell?' as they look at Tamama. "Wh-what happened to him?" Sora asked with a disturbed look.

"Whatever the black and red aura is, it must've swallowed up Tamama…and by the looks of things; it may had stolen more than just his Jealousy." Dororo commented as the aura begins to condense and glow. "I sense a great amount of power flowing through that thing, de gozaru!"

At that moment the aura soon produced a large grey shine and when it did, it creates a large gust everyone tries to brace themselves from. When the gust subsides, a large pumpkin like creature emerged from the aura-like. The large creature is as described earlier, but appears to be an azure blue in color on the top half and a bluer shade on the bottom. The black lines seen at the front looked to be quite similar to an Unversed's sorrowful expression in its eyes. Its arms fade from blue to green with spikes on them, making the arms look like thorny vines, with a bulb at the end. Its 'wheels' are the same in a spiral and make it look like it can bounce too if it wanted to. The front and back of it has a hole- however, the front has a silvery lining to make it look a 'mouth' with the back a form of bars. However, the head, although has a green 'stalk' looked like it has red eyes too. The most notable feature is the symbol on the lower half- which is the emblazoned Unversed Symbol. The monster moves its mouth as it lets out a roar while opening its mouth. "Wh…What IS that thing?" Sora exclaimed upon seeing it.

Giroro and a lot of the Keronians (that actually saw an Unversed) looked surprised upon seeing the monster materialize, but the red corporal's eyes turned blue as he looks at the creature while narrowing his eyes, bearing his teeth. "This is impossible…how can that species be alive at a time like this?" He growled as –Face It!- starts to play.

"So you know what that is?" The keybearer asked while getting into a stance.

"We sure do!" Goofy said, prompting the keybearer to look at his friend, who is bringing out his shield with a determined look with Donald his staff. Both the dog and the duck gave angry looks as the former replied, "It's a creature that once caused trouble a long time ago, even in our world!"

"It's a monster that thought to of gone extinct when its master was defeated once and for all, but I can guess that thing still exists." Dororo said while flattening his pupils while the Keybearer looks at him. "It's one of the many monsters of the same species that once attacked our planet and the worlds 11 years ago, de gozaru."

"Am I seriously out of the loop here?" The male brunette asked. "I'm asking you guys- WHAT is it?"

Keroro looked nervous as he, the other Keronians (except for Omnini, Omimi, Atlanta, and Puriri) and the Sora's friends (minus Jiminy) exclaimed the name of the creature; "It's an **Unversed**!"

"An…Unversed?" Sora parroted with an odd tone while looking at the creature. But for some reason…the human felt more determined as he held out his Keyblade in his two hands.

"I managed to identified the creature. We managed to document it with the help of a comrade that fought it before." Kururu said while showing a documentation of it. "It is known as a **Cursed Coach**!"

The 'Cursed Coach' roars again as almost everyone in the room in the room prepares to fight a Survivor of the originally extinct species. The male brunette swung his Keyblade up and grasped it into a charge forward as the theme ends.

**End of Chapter 14**

…_Aren't I being a jerk? xD_

* * *

DATA GATHERING UPDATE. SCANNING NEW DATA…

SCAN COMPLETE. UPLOADING AND GROUPING DATA…

Journal Section: This section emerges as a Jiminy's journal entry. I'll cover a Bunch of characters, including not known allies; This Chapter's entries are the KG KHII Versions of Sora's group, alongside the new character. And another note, this might contain slight differences to the one stated earlier. It's mostly there for content. Basically the entries are basically altered version of the ones in-game.

Sora (KG: KHII Version):  
_A boy chosen by the Keyblade, a mysterious weapon that only a few people who actually had known the details about._

_Not long ago, Sora journeyed with Donald and Goofy in search of his longtime friend Kairi, who had been spirited away into the darkness._

_In the end, they saved the world of all worlds from the darkness that was closing in._

_After that, Sora continued journeying in search of Riku, who was trapped on the other side of the door to darkness. And somewhere along the way, Sora fell into a deep slumber. He soon awakened almost a year later, and was given both a strengthened resolve and a new outfit by Yen-Sid._

_While Searching for Riku and the King, Sora came across Sergeant Keroro and his Platoon, alongside a few of their friends who were asked by Yen-Sid to help. With the increasing amount of allies as they journey through the worlds, Sora continues his quest with his new allies while learning to trust them._

Donald Duck (KG KHII Ver.):  
_The Wise Little Hen (1934)_

_The Royal Court Magician._

_Not long ago, Donald left Disney Castle with Goofy to search for King Mickey. During that quest, they met Sora and became fast friends._

_After they helped Sora save the worlds from darkness, Donald and Goofy continued their search for King Mickey, who had decided to stay behind in the realm of darkness._

_But before they could find the King, the three friends were plunged into a deep sleep. They soon wake up and along the way, they met up with the King's Teacher, Master Yen-Sid and were told of a new enemy appearing alongside the Heartless known as the Nobodies._

_Somewhere down the start of their journey, they soon met Keroro and the other Keronians. He appears to be skeptical of the Keronians assigned with the group however, despite Yen-Sid and King Mickey's trust in them. He keeps a wary eye on them in case things get suspicious, despite looking relaxed._

Goofy (KG KHII Version):  
_Two Weeks Vacation (1952)_

_Captain of the Royal Knights._

_Not long ago, Goofy left Disney Castle with Donald in search of King Mickey. Along the way, they joined Sora, obeying the King's command to "follow the Keybearer."_

_After helping save the worlds from darkness, Goofy continued his quest to find the King. But like Donald and Sora, he fell into a deep slumber before he could finish the quest. Wonder what Goofy was doing just before he fell asleep?_

_Soon, just a bit after starting a new journey, they come across the Keroro Platoon and friends who are under orders of Master Yen-Sid to assist them. Although Goofy is friendly around them, he is just as wary as Donald. What are the new allies hiding?_

Puriri (Entry 1) (KG KHII Ver.):  
_A strange Corporal of the Keron Army assigned by a nameless client. She is known as 'The Prism Keronian' due to her Light Manipulation to make herself look identical to the Keronian she's impersonating and even their voice._

_However, her impersonations have some flaws in them, such as height, abilities, or even mannerisms and certain habits. Her height itself is an imperfection and it could be genetics responsible for her being short. (This she openly admits.) She does have stilts built to use with her ability to remedy the height although as mentioned, off._

_What is her purpose of being here?_

Character ID

Puriri  
First Appearance: ?  
Rank: Corporal  
Occupation: Corporal of the army, The 'Prism Keronian', Mercenary?

Enemy ID

Unversed

Flood  
Scrapper  
Bruiser  
Blue Sea Salt  
Tank Toppler  
Chrono Twister  
Red Hot Chili  
Cursed Coach *New*

Keroro Report 5:

_We arrived at Radiant Garden once again, this time by Merlin's hand. We were in a good condition as we finally had a chance to catch up to Sora and we had a chance to call in Chief Medic Atlanta. Well, Giroro was the one who called her, seeing as she would be wondering what's happening. Miss Atlanta is a member of the Niji Platoon, and was assigned as a temporary medic for them when Pururu couldn't reach them. Mister Suhaha must've figured this and even guessed their…relationship with the two. I mean they've been married for at least some time before we landed on Pekopon by accident. They even had a child too- Umeme! Awww…now I wish me and brother had a chance to say hi to her before we left._

Note: _"It sounded like Colonel Nazozo went missing after he woke up from a coma stemmed from a battle he had over a couple of weeks ago. Atlanta actually asked Giroro if he were with us in which he responded no. I guess there's another reason for her join up too now- to find her CO's whereabouts. Huh…suddenly this sounds familiar."_ Omnini

_We had the opportunity to gather some new equipment and more supplies in case we were running low. We parted ways with Riku after we arrived. But I am assured that we will cross paths again._

_I was tempted to go shopping for a couple of new clothes, but Mister Keroro sent Omnini and I ahead to try to slow down Sora long enough for Keroro and the others to finish gathering supplies. I heard that Miss Yuffie had the opportunity to give us new gears (at least to Kururu and Dororo) to improve our weapons too. But there was trouble aboard when me and brother arrived down and noticed that the Claymore defense system was off and a whole herd of Heartless was in front of the house. We tried our best to hold them off until Atlanta arrived to save us. But that was when the Heartless was using elemental magic users of their own to counter Miss Atlanta's abilities and our own magic. However, they did have a number advantage so we were still having trouble until Sora and the others arrived outside to help us!_

_Brother was trying to keep his pride saying that Atlanta 'helped out' but she called out on that one. Anyways, we defeated the Heartless with everyone's help, with Sora 'Driving' into Valor form by using Goofy as a way to power up. It was afterwards that Giroro and the others had shown up. Of course there was funny business going on when Sora noticed Keroro from before as the 'green haired guy'. The three were skeptical about us joining in until Lord Dororo shown them the letter from his Majesty, King Mickey._

_After introducing ourselves, Sora remembered that a book was stolen during the battle. I retrieved during the fight, and thankfully it was unharmed. Sora went to check in what's going on with the book but after he left into it, Merlin appeared. We had to reveal our true forms to Donald and Goofy as Merlin explain what's happening. Sora arrived back and soon we gave a long winded explanation about Magic and a bit about our race._

_Tamama remained quiet for some reason- but we found out that he was still a bit feeling low about Tentoto leaving. Sora tried to cheer him up but it looked like Donald and Goofy had a bit of an inside joke about it though. However, Sora soon told us about next stop, Olympus Coliseum._

_I feel all tensed now to be honest- and a bit bad… maybe because I couldn't remember my parent's faces after all this time. I mean the last time I saw them physically when I was a baby… And maybe I felt all tensed is maybe because I might be scared to see mom and dad after all this time… maybe they won't like the idea of me being in the army…_

_But I just hope that they'll be okay._

Omimi

ACTIVATING STANDBY MODE…

* * *

EXTRA: Curiosity and Ferocity

**Meanwhile, in the Round Room of Organization XIII's base…**

Saïx is seen in the room in his respective throne as a Dark corridor formed on the highest throne and a black hooded man appeared in the seat sitting down. The blue haired man looked up to the hooded man as the camera shown the left arm moving, indicating that the man in the higher throne had removed his hood. The scarred man asked in an intrigued emotionless voice, "Xemnas, you weren't reporting heading out to the field. Where were you?"

The white haired man looked down to the other man and responded emotionless, "Preventing a possible complication. I was surveying the world when I found a rather interesting gathering. They were learning about information that will greatly delay my plans. So I simply interfered, little to show my presence."

"Last I recall Demyx was watching that world for the day, mapping out the location and the citizens' usual behavior." Saïx replied. "It's not like you to go into the world on your accord."

"I was investigating on how the inhabitants could travel on the world. Incidentally this world is a lot larger than I had ever imagined." The leader said. "This world could create massive amounts of heartless should they be introduced."

"Indeed. They'll soon witness the nightmare the worlds had went through." Organization XIII's #7 responded with a small smirk. But that look disappeared shortly when the member continued. "But to some rather interesting news…Number IX has RTC'd before you returned. And oddly enough he has locked himself in his room after he gave his report."

"…Give him the mission of investigating Olympus Coliseum tomorrow." The leader said. "If he happens to reject it…confiscate whatever it is that's distracting him or at least convince him to do it."

"Very well then." Saïx responded while disappearing in a dark corridor.

**Later, in another Corridor…**

Loud muffled music was heard outside of a room labeled 'IX' as Saïx walked down the hall. Xigbar (From the hidden chapter) was tapping his foot to the beat while outside of the door. "What is that loud noise?" The blue haired man asked the man wearing the eyepatch.

"As if I know. Demyx's been in his room listening to that music stuff he got from that world he's been scouting." Xigbar responded. "And if you're thinking of asking me to getting into the room, think again. If you ask me, ever since he got the detail of going to that huge world, I think that's the only time I ever seen him getting into work."

"That may be, but the superior has assigned a mission to a different world tomorrow. He has no choice to accept it." The man with the X-shaped scar admitted with a bored look. Shortly after saying the line, he was seen placing his right hand on the doorknob.

The man in the eyepatch noticed what the other was going to do and said, "You know, I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

"As you would normally say; As if." Saïx replied with an emotionless tone before opening the door, only for his hair to suddenly catch wind when the lyrics translated to '_Hey! Hey! Answer me; Is there anybody out there? No matter how much I search, there's no answer back._' The blue haired man gave an annoyed glare as he walked into the room while the music was playing and the next thing to be heard is a sudden stop in music with a large SMASH sound and a loud 'Awww man!'

"Harsh, but effective." Xigbar admitted as looked into the room to see a large destroyed stereo looking it was just hit by a large, strong blunt object as Demyx looked to be scared.

"Your new mission tomorrow is in Olympus Coliseum." The blue haired man said with building up rage to intimidate the other member. As he speaks the next line, his hair beginning to spike out at the sides and top. His face, however, is not seen. "But let's make one thing clear; anytime I hear you whine or complain from this point 'til tomorrow when you head out, for each time you whine I'll instead send you to Wonderland…for a full hour."

"A Full HOUR?" Demyx parroted out of fear. "B-b-b-but the first time I went to that world on my own to scout out I got lost in there! It took me hours before I took out the target and RTC'd!"

"Then I better hear no complaints then." Saïx responded as his hair returned to normal and sounding like he calmed down as he walked towards the entrance to Demyx's room and said, "By the way, if I hear you complain or whine after I heard you the first time, I'll add another thirty minutes for each time, 'til you hit a full 24 hours."

"Thirty MINUTES… and a WHOLE DAY?" The Sitar carrying Nobody soon pretty much let himself hit the ground as large 'thump!' was heard after the blue haired man closed the door behind him.

"Never seen you lose your cool like that." Xigbar commented while crossing his arms while showing a smirk.

"It was for an intimidation effect." Saïx replied emotionlessly as he disappears into a dark corridor to the right.

Xigbat just looked to the 'audience' and said while point his right thumb at where Saïx exited, "Stone cold sucker, ain't he?"

* * *

**Next Time**:

It's a full blown battle on the Gamma Star's Simulation deck as the revealed Unversed attacks the group with the power stolen from its host! But bigger question stems on the following- how did the Unversed stayed alive, even after its master was defeated? And why was one hiding within Tamama for that matter? Questions stirred in the thoughts of others but not before Tamama is whisked away to a place where only he seemed to be the only there…or is he?

**Next time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix**:

15: Tamama Impact

**Obvious title is obvious. Also the EXTRA's idea during the latter segment with Demyx was given to me as an idea- all I could tell you about how I got the idea from is three words. Smash. King. Filler.**

**By the by, the song Demyx was listening to before Saïx ruined it is Samurai Heart (some like it hot) by SPYAIR. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed the chapter! : D**

**All rights goes to their respective owners. I do not own anything but my own characters and some ideas.**


	18. 15: Tamama Impact

Warning: The following you're about to read contains violence, language, blood (in future chapters) possible awkward moments, hilarious moments, possible spoilers to games and anime, and possible scenes that can either make you say the "What the heck just happened," or "Whoa…"

* * *

Last time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix:

**Gamma Star; Simulation Deck**

As explained from last time, the aura soon produced a large grey shine and when it did, it creates a large gust everyone tries to brace themselves from. When the gust subsides, a large pumpkin like creature emerged from the aura-like. The large creature is as described earlier, but appears to be an azure blue in color on the top half and a bluer shade on the bottom. The black lines seen at the front looked to be quite similar to an Unversed's sorrowful expression in its eyes. Its arms fade from blue to green with spikes on them, making the arms look like thorny vines, with a bulb at the end. Its 'wheels' are the same in a spiral and make it look like it can bounce too if it wanted to. The front and back of it has a hole- however, the front has a silvery lining to make it look a 'mouth' with the back a form of bars. However, the head, although has a green 'stalk' looked like it has red eyes too. The most notable feature is the symbol on the lower half- which is the emblazoned Unversed Symbol. The monster moves its mouth as it lets out a roar while opening its mouth. "Wh…What IS that thing?!" Sora exclaimed upon seeing it.

Giroro and a lot of the Keronians (that actually saw an Unversed) looked surprised upon seeing the monster materialize, but the red corporal's eyes turned blue as he looks at the creature while narrowing his eyes, bearing his teeth. "This is impossible…how can that species be alive at a time like this?" He growled as –Face It!- starts to play.

"So you know what that is?" The keybearer asked while getting into a stance.

"I didn't know that those guys had that problem, but we sure do!" Goofy said, prompting the keybearer to look at his friend, who is bringing out his shield with a determined look with Donald his staff. Both the dog and the duck gave angry looks as the former replied, "It's a creature that once caused trouble a long time ago, even in our world!"

"It's a monster that thought to of gone extinct when its master was defeated once and for all, but I can guess that thing still exists." Dororo said while flattening his pupils while the Keybearer looks at him. "It's one of the many monsters of the same species that once attacked our planet and the worlds 11 years ago, de gozaru."

"Am I seriously out of the loop here?" The male brunette asked. "I'm asking you guys- WHAT is it?"

Keroro looked nervous as he, the other Keronians (except for Omnini, Omimi, Atlanta, and Puriri) and the Sora's friends (minus Jiminy) exclaimed the name of the creature; "It's an **Unversed**!"

"An…Unversed?" Sora parroted with an odd tone while looking at the creature. But for some reason…the human felt more determined as he held out his Keyblade in his two hands.

"I managed to identified the creature. We managed to document it with the help of a comrade that fought it before." Kururu said while showing a documentation of it. "It is known as a **Cursed Coach**!"

The 'Cursed Coach' roars again as almost everyone in the room in the room prepares to fight a Survivor of the originally extinct species. The male brunette swung his Keyblade up and grasped it into a charge forward as the theme ends.

* * *

Chapter 15: Tamama Impact

**Boss: Cursed Carriage (Ver. Tamama)**

**Information: Defeat the Unversed that appeared from Tamama! Watch its movements carefully!**

As –The Tumbling- begins to play, the human male jumped up and landed a combo on the creature before the monster uses its vine-like arms to whip Sora away as he landed back to near the group.

"Okay, I'm officially scared!" The white Keronian said while shuddering at the sight the monstrous creature. "I never even seen such a weird…thing!"

"So that's…an Unversed?" Omnini said, intrigued at the monster. "Talk about your horror movie rejects."

"You guys fight it- I'm hiding!" Puriri exclaimed as she vanished from sight.

"How are we supposed to fight it?" Sora asked the others.

"Just fight it like you do a Giant Heartless at that size!" Giroro called out as he fires several bullets from his summoned gun as it hits the Unversed. "You were doing fine earlier!"

"Er, Right!" Sora nodded before charging forward again with his Keyblade. The boy used his new High Jump ability as he leapt to a high height and attacks the pumpkin Unversed with an aerial combo. The pumpkin soon seemed to land on its body as Sora unleashed a quick uppercut with his weapon, causing the enemy to land on its stalk. The keybearer threw a combo with the weapon and even fired a couple of Blizzard shots after he leapt back.

"Um, Lord Dororo, didn't you say that thing absorbed Tamama's abilities?" Omimi commented.

The ninja nodded before the others suddenly paled upon hearing that. The other Keronians suddenly gave a bit of a '…' above their heads (except for the dazed Tamama) the music stopped, and on jinx, all Keronians said "Uh oh."

"W-what?" Sora said, with Donald and Goofy looking to each other in confusion.

"Sora-dono…" Keroro said with his head down. But when he raised it, he yelled with a panicked look, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Before the keybearer quickly looked to Keroro the Unversed flipped back onto its wheels, glowing with a black aura with red eyes as it looked to throw a fit as something stores inside of the monster's mouth. The monster soon stats to moves its wheel-like roots as if planting into the ground via corkscrewing, before taking inhaling some air and firing a large violet laser at the group from its mouth. Sora dropped his jaw before using his improved Jumping ability to get out of the blast with the others dodging it. "Was that a Tamama Impact?" Omimi asked quickly noticing it.

Tamama immediately snapped back into reality as he heard the attack's name and responded with an angry look, "That wasn't a Tamama Impact! It looked more like an energy beam! It's a not a real Tamama Impact, desu!"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I THINK IT IS!" Omnini blurted out in an angry fit before noticing the Pumpkin stuck in the ground trying to get out. "…Hey, it's stuck!"

"It must've anchored itself into the ground to use its imitation attack…" Dororo said, this time having his eyes set in a form of angered position. "Now would be a good time for us to strike it! We must stop that creature quickly, de gozaru!"

Everyone nodded before firing several Physical and ranged attacks (Ex. Giroro; Guns, Atlanta; Magic) everyone except for Tamama who looked to be a tad exhausted as he stood up to his feet. "I think I'll stay back here at the moment, desu!"

"Right, you do that!" Sora nodded before turning his attention to the monster pumpkin and delivered a swift combo with his Keyblade changed to his newest acquired one and struck a heavy dealing combo with his weapon. At that moment, the pumpkin Unversed got itself out of the ground whipped the group skyward By using its wheels to go around in a circle and sweeping up the group. "Tsk… I guess we have to do this the hard way, then!"

Sora used his Valor Form Crystal to merge with Goofy, and with it he began an onslaught of physical attacks. As he continues the onslaught, Omnini observed the battle style as he looked from how he was dual-wielding two Keyblades. He looked to be attacking the weapon with strike after strike in what appears to be expert precision. The Private third class gave a cautious stare as he admits in his thoughts ('_I gotta learn how to use swords like that! They look like it could be really useful…_')

Tamama was observing the whole attack flair as he gives a bit of a groan and admits, "Now I wish I _could_ fight- I don't wanna be some mere…side character again, watching the battle in the sidelines like some wimp!" Upon saying that line, a strange white and black aura was seen shimmering around him as he gives a confused 'tama?' upon noticing it…and noticing something as he gives a startled gasp.

Sora seemed to give a bit of a confused grunt as the Pumpkin monster just roared with an odd dark aura. Suddenly, the field starts to cause a bit of static as the monster walked back. At this moment it starts to change location to a new one as it looked to be a forest surrounding a large clearing with a large white castle in the distance as the group and the monster prepared to do battle. However, Kururu gave a curious look around as he is looking at the landscape as he said, "Now how did it change the landscape?" The keronian said as he looked around.

"It must've changed the landscape!" Omimi stated while looking around. "But…I didn't know Unversed can do that…could they?"

"I think I recognize the landscape- this looks part of the world another one of the princesses come from- the 'Castle of Dreams.' The Sergeant major said.

Sora seemed to of shook his head as he heard the name. "Well there's no way we're going to let it beat us!" Sora charged again, but this time, the creature was prepared as he whipped the charging male with its thorny vines, knocking him towards Atlanta as he reverts to his normal form with Goofy rolling short of the eminence purple Keronian. "…Okay, that could've been better planned." Atlanta just gives a bit of a huff before casting out several more red fireballs at the Unversed.

The creature took the spells before wheeling off to another part of the field and prepared to attack again with its arms. However, something caused it to lose control as it tried to get away before falling over to its face. The group just blinked upon noticing this…until it was shown that the ground looked to be littered with oil puddles with some of it stuck on its throny vine-like wheels "…An oil slick? Really? What kind of lame idea was that?!" Omnini admitted with a bored look.

"Sometimes the most ridiculous ideas have their better outcomes." Kururu said while the computer was still looking to be running something as the oily ground disperses in digital light. "It was so keen on getting away, it simply forgot to look where it was going. It was able to change the landscape around us, so why not change the landscape around it? Ku ku ku!"

"…Sergeant Major Kururu, we will never know how your mind works, de arimasu." Keroro admitted while giving the squint pupil look.

"But that's a better lack of an idea- at least it stopped it." Sora said as he brought his weapon into position as the puddles quickly dispersed. "Now let's rid of this pumpkin!"

"Yeah/Right!" Donald and Goofy responded before charging forward with the Brunette. Thankfully the creature was still stunned when Sora and his group dealt a good amount of damage to it. However, it soon whipped back up to its wheels and braced itself with its wheels corkscrewing into the ground to brace itself as it opened its mouth. Sora quickly brought his Keyblade as he and his friends jumped over the beam attack produced. However, the Pumpkin wasn't aiming for those guys…it was aimed straight for the Private second class!

"Aw crap!" Omnini exclaimed before trying to run to his aid. However, the private second class braced himself as a barrier formed over him suddenly as the beam hit…something strange happens- he suddenly disappears. "Huh?!" The Private looked startled as the higher ranked soldier had disappeared. The lower one ranked one widened his eyes as if…well, the unthinkable happened. "…Tamama?"

The Sergeant immediately looked startled upon seeing it as the others immediately looked to where Tamama was. "…Tamama nitou…?"

The Pumpkin unversed seemed to have a big smile of glee as he looked like the intended the attack worked. Omnini however, was mostly perplexed…although shocked. "…Where did that barrier come from?"

"Barrier?" Sora parroted as he responded. "Are you sure…?"

"A white and black barrier suddenly formed around Tamama, and the next thing I know, he vanished as the attack hit, but that's all I seen!" Omnini explained. "…But, where did he go…?"

"…" Sora gave a bit of a smile before to say, "I don't think Tamama's done! If something protected him or sent him away, then he should be safe- we don't have to worry about him! C'mon guys! Let's get this rotten vegi!" The boy soon got into position before bringing his weapon into a charging hold and made his move to the monster.

The Corporal seemed to give an intrigued expression to the Brunette's thought- does he truly think that Tamama was saved at the last moment?

…Doesn't seem all that likely. But the keybearer does seem more spirited…but a barrier that formed in front of him that saved him at the last moment? …Just what is occurring in this battle? The red individual shook his head at the thought before summoning his wing pack and taking flight. However, that earlier thought doesn't go unnoticed.

However, there was one odd moment; the eminence purple Keronian noticed part of the arena distort to show a door as it opened and closed before it repaired. She gave a bit of an intrigued expression before using her barrier to stop whip attack.

Sora soon closed the gap with him attacking with a continuous combo with his Keyblade before striking with a swift combo before the monster try to uproot itself from the ground before the Keronian Corporal fired several shots at the monster, severing the vine limbs of the creature. However, the monster soon regrew them while glowing with a dark aura. It soon began to inhale but with a gust of wind, trying to draw in the group. However, the creature managed to snag one victim: Omimi, as she gave a bit of a yelp. Giroro gave an annoyed 'Tch!' before gliding a grabbing the tadpole by the foot and flying backwards. "Can't you save your own self?"

"It's not my fault that I'm lighter than the others!" The youngest female admits while trying to cling to safety while the Corporal managed to pull out of the suction's range.

Everyone did their best to hold on to their possessions before Giroro pulled pins on several Grenades and released them into the monster's mouth. The explosives detonated within the creature causing to cough out smoke while looking to of fell over. "HA! Nice one, Giroro!" Keroro exclaimed. "We got it, de arimasu!"

"What are you talking about?!" Omnini exclaimed, "Giroro and Sora's Group did most of the hard work ya glory hog! You pretty much stayed back like the coward you are!" The Keronian sergeant gave a startled, 'Gero!' in response with his eyes blank.

**Battle on pause**

Everyone soon puts in their effort by attacking physically or using magic based attacks. However, the monster soon whipped Sora on the right shoulder back with him sailing backwards with him handstanding as a recovery on the ground before getting on the ground. Keroro gave a bit of a growl before to say, "That Unversed is starting to become a pain, de arimasu! I guess I better try to use it then, de arimsu…" Keroro then used a summoning system to summon a scanner before locking on the monster. However, the lock-on markers were setting up a sluggish pace than before- it looked the timer on it looked to of almost reached Zero by the time Keroro had maximum Lock-On and he started his attack. Keroro rushes with a light aura the enemy, Sora was tracking the movements as best as he can.

"What was up with all that lock-on markings anyways?" Sora asked.

"It's called a Shotlock." Kururu replied easily, prompting the Brunette to look. "It's basically a Lock-on mechanism that Keronians and certain Keybearers use to attack our foes."

The Brunette definitely looked intrigued. But now it makes him wonder…is he able to use them too for that matter? In his time of his journey, he never used this move before, and he never heard of it too for that matter. So it's no surprise nevertheless. But he notices the Keronian Sergeant was finished with his attacks as the monster looked definitely angered before Sora notices something and called out "Watch out!"

Keroro gave a confused 'Gero?" In response before turning to the Unversed which prepares to suck him in. Keroro notices this before sticking his sword in the ground as a last attempt to try to stop it…only for it to fail, and the Keronian sergeant to be chomped on. The Corproal just groaned as he admits, "The idiot…Whether it's by Nyororo or Unversed, he always gets eaten by the enemies to our kind."

"Sadly…that's true." Dororo admits with a flat look. However the ninja opened his eyes when he detects something as he quickly glances around. "Hm?"

As he did, the Pumpkin suddenly looked to got hit by something before spitting out the Keronian Sergeant, which gave a bit of a dazed 'Gero…' as he emerged. His eyes looked to of became plus signs before blinking back to blank circles as he asked, "How did I get free, de arimasu?"

To answer his question, a bright orange yellow portal appears in front of the group and in front of Keroro. A figure soon leapt out of the portal as the individual lands on the ground in front of the Sergeant. The green one soon looked up to see the one who appeared as his eyes soon returned to normal…but soon began to shine. "T…Tamama-Nitou?"

It was indeed the dark colored, (and known to be be) easily jealous Private Second Class seeing eye to eye to the Sergeant. However, he looked like he was back to normal, as his hat is normal and his symbols are all present. "Hey Gunso-san!" Tamama said with a cheerful look. "What did I miss, desu?"

Everyone was definitely either surprised, happy, or weren't expecting to see Tamama again. Sora gave a bit of a smile as he said, "Good to see you're okay, Tamama!"

"…Okay, where you did came from?!" Omimi exclaimed with a panic stricken look while looking scared. "Did you come from the underworld and came to haunt us?! If so then did you see those two we talked to?"

"Actually…it's a bit of a long story, desu." Tamama replied while scratching his head as he faced the group. He then points to the bright orange portal he emerged from with his thumb as he explained "I actually learned this trick and I managed to get back here, desu!"

Kururu easily walked forwards as he explained, "That's a Superspace portal. It's essentially a portal that enables whoever enters it to warp to destinations in a hurry, but only for the one who opened it. In other words, Tamama can easily use the portal to get into one spot to another instantly."

"…That…is cool." Sora admitted with a surprised look as the portal vanished. "I mean we're all relieved that you were managed to be saved, but you had us worried for a moment that you were vaporized- f-for real!"

"Tama…I thought so too. But then the next thing I know, I was in another location…and then after fighting…well an illusion of what looked like myself, I came back after learning how to use this trick!" Tamama said. "Aqua-chan said I always knew how to use it- I just needed a little push, desu!"

"…Aqua-chan?" Omimi parroted while tilting her head.

Dororo seemed to give an odd stare as he admits "…I recalled that you encountered her before, but did you say that Aqua helped you to uncover that move? How did you come into contact with her, if I may ask, de gozaru?"

The pumpkin felt as it was both confused and ignored as the group continued their conversation. "It was that place I learned how to use it!" Tamama explained. "Well, it's not exactly with her help just set things straight and I also completely forgot that I had it in the first place. But it was a dark place…and I was standing on a huge white round platform! Next thing I know I heard a voice- a voice of a lady I saw when I was younger, desu!"

"What does she look like?" Omimi asked with a bored expression.

"She's a blue haired Pekoponian lady who can use a really cool sword, desu!" Tamama described. "A really cool key shaped sword- it was like a Keyblade, desu!"

"A Keyblade?" Sora parroted with an odd look.

('Hmm_…Now that I remember… When I first met Tamama Nitouhei, he didn't recognize us at first- He always had heard stories of our platoon when I was talking to him. He was trying hard to improve on his skills, just so he could join the platoon- after all, he was most likely just a trainee when we first met. We met as members of the Keroro Platoon when we assembled on the Grand Star.')_ Dororo thought before turning his attention to the Unversed. The Unversed gave a bit of a roar to attract the attention of the others. "Ah, yes. We still have business to attend to- stopping this Unversed, de gozaru."

"Let me handle it!" Tamama said as he walked forward. "He stole something that made me 'me!' I'm aiming to take it back- one way or another!" The Private second Class gave an angry look as he adds. "He may of stolen my Tamama Impact, but I bet he's using his own power to use it- not his own Jealousy! That makes Tamama Impact has that Tamama quality!"

"If you have time to self-indulge yourself with your own ego, then you could easily fight this thing!" Omimi said in a bit of a huff.

"Geez, what's with the 'tude?" Omnini said with a bored look.

**Boss Battle Resume!  
Information: Defeat the Unversed! Use the Superspace Tunnel to your advantage!**

**New Reactions:**

**Tunnel Jump: Escape into a Superspace Tunnel Tamama created to avoid the imitation impact.**

The Pumpkin Unversed seemed to give a bit of a low growl before burrowing its roots in the ground and beginning to charge the laser attack as –Desire for all that is lost- begins to play. Sora seemed to give a bit of a determined look before Keroro stopped him. The Keronian gave a headshake before the Brunette looked. The Unversed fired the Impact from its mouth. However, Tamama looked to be waiting before summoning a new portal for the beam to be swallowed into. He then opens another end of it behind the monster, before it tried to turn around. The monster tried to see what opened behind it before ending up getting hit by its own attack, giving out a loud roar in response. It looked only to be damaged though as it gives a couple of groans before Tamama rushed forward and gives a vicious uppercut, uprooting the monster from the ground. The monster soon landed on top of its stalk the young private before continuing to attack, hitting him with a multitude punches and kicks before easily lifting it up and throwing him overhead away from the group. "…That guy stronger than he looks!" Sora admits, seeing how well he easily overturned both the monster and the battle.

"Tamama is obviously one of the strongest members when it comes to brute strength." Omnini admits. "I mean, you saw it yourself!"

"Yeah!" the keybearer admits. "But I wonder- won't that monster start getting desperate now?"

"…What makes you say that?" Omimi asked as she hopped up to the brunette's shoulder.

The Brunette guessed right as the Pumpkin soon recovered before glowing with a black shadow and roaring with a loud roar causing everyone to cover their ears. The monster soon used the wheels as a hovering method as jumped into the air and soon dispersing a large cluster of bombs. "Scatter!" Keroro exclaimed prompting everyone to move out of the way and move about in different directions. The Monster soon landed on the ground as it walked around on its wheels to get into position. Tamama quickly moved forward before the monster soon produced a small group of new creatures: The lower body of it is Predominantly white with the part resembling a pot or a spinning top. The dark green head sports an orange bloom on top of its head. The arms are pale green long thorny vines ending in leaves. The wine-like arms sprout from either side. The head also has red eyes set in a sorrowful position with the Unversed Symbol on the back of its head.

"What are those ones?" Sora asked with a look.

"It appears to be the grunts to the Cursed Carriage- Thornbites." Kururu said, analyzing what they are. As he said that, the grunts soon advanced to them and used their vine-like arms as an attack as Omnini easily deflects it with his sword before countering the attack with a swipe to destroy the monster. Dororo quickly slashed another one with a swift strike with Omimi kicking the monster skyward with Sora bashing the monster down, defeating it. Kururu summoned his antennae from his headphones before firing sound waves at the last one, depotting in the process as the monster disintegrates.

The monster gave a bit of a growl before Sora looked at the monster. In his line of sight, the monster had multiple green squares underneath a green bar that looked 9/10ths full- 10 squares to be exact. However, 8 of the 10 sqaures were black and as Tamama continues to attack, the bar continues to deplete until Tamama did a vicious punch, refilling the bar to 99/100ths full, but the ninth square turned black. "You're doing good, Tamama!" Sora called out. "…Still find it hard to believe that thing had so much health…"

"How can you tell?" Omnini asked.

"I have something called 'Scan'." Sora explained. "It's an ability to allow me to see how much stamina they have left."

"…That's useful." The same tadpole added before seeing the monster starting to throw a tantrum, glowing with that eerie black aura. It looked ready as it absorbed a lot of energy with the energy glowing pitch black. "…Aw geez."

Tamama immediately noticed them and used the Superspace Portal to open to their position, grab them into it to escape the attack as it hits the wall nearby. Shortly thereafter Tamama and the rescued emerged. "Thanks Tamama!" Sora said as he gave a bit of a smile.

"I got this, desu!" Tamama exclaimed as he stood in position. However, as he did, the Unversed noticed this and used its wheels to launch itself skyward using the wheels to hover firing a shot up to the sky, and with splitting into a scattershot Impact falling towards the group. This prompts the group to scatter around, dodging the deadly black beams before becoming a single group. The monster then sent down multiple Thornbites that burrowed into the ground. Several of them whipped the group back into the center with the monster preparing to unleash the final attack on them, with another scattershot blast- this time all aiming towards the group. Tamama gave an annoyed expression, this time, opening the Superspace portal at the last moment and the shots entering it. Tamama gave a smile as he raised his hand and snapped his finger before a portal opened above the enemy, and the shots raced out of portal to rain down on the enemy, disintegrating the enemy as it gave one last roar while glowing in an eerie dark light as the theme ends.

Battle Over!

DATA GATHERING UPDATE. SCANNING NEW DATA…

SCAN COMPLETE. UPLOADING AND GROUPING DATA…

Bonus:

Max HP Increased (All)  
Hyper Tamama Impact Lv. 2 –Shotlock- (Tamama)

Level up!  
Sora: Level 13  
Donald: Level 12  
Goofy: Level 12  
Keroro: Level 11  
Giroro: Level 11  
Dororo: Level 11  
Tamama: Level 12  
Kururu: Level 11  
Omnini: Level 11  
Omimi: Level 10  
Atlanta: Level 11

The monster looked to of collapsed as it soon disintegrated into a dark shadowy glob on the ground. However, the field immediately creates static and changes back to the original training room floor abd as it did, an orb suddenly shot out of the blob as it rolls short of Tamama. The orb matches his skin color as it faintly glows with his symbol glowing on it. "Huh? What's this desu?"

"That's how the monster managed to absorb your abilities- when it ate you from before, it must've somehow separated the necessary powers from you, locking the power into the orb." Kururu said, showing readout of the scan he made on the orb. "Now that you defeated the Unversed, the orb pretty much can be absorbed and you can regain your abilities. Ku ku ku!"

Tamama brightly smiled to that before picking up the orb and decided to look at it. However, both the orb and Tamama's symbol glowed with a faint light before the orb entered his body. As it did, Tamama soon shown a yellow aura as Tamama leapt up and shot a quick burst version of Tamama Impact from his mouth. As he does so, his gloves reappear…with a new design as it became a purple with a strange linear lines across it with the studs flattened out. The individual gave a smirk as he raised his fist and said, "I did it!"

"…" Omimi gave a bored look before to call out, "Sora and Giroro did a lot of the work before you came in, ya poser!"

"Sheesh." Omnini said with his sight to his sister, unknown to the danger behind him. "What's with the serious 'tude to Tamama? What did he do?"

"Well for one he lied about his age, and for two, he's got an ego the size of the tallest mountain in planet Pekopon- he's even a glory hog even though he only takes just a bit of the credit, thinking he did all by himself!" Omimi said with her tone sounding angry. "I thought I would let it slide (since I had a crush on him) but it's the point that I should say, I may be happy you got your powers back, but you shouldn't forget everyone else here that helped take care of that monster!"

Atlanta noticed the creeping blob approaching Omnini before she fired a fire spell at the being that dodged, noticing the spell. Dororo notices the blob as well before he thrown his ninja stars, missing their mark before calling out, "Omnini! Move!"

"What?!" Omnini exclaimed before the blob suddenly latched on to him. "GACK! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! WHAT IS THIS THING?!"

"Th-that blob must've been what's left of the Unversed!" Pururu said, looking surprised at the being's action.

"Tch." Kururu growled a bit. However part of the blob only got a tiny bit smaller before Kururu used a frequency from his headphones which caused the blob to vibrate like crazy before falling off of Omnini and the yellow Keronian using a bit of a device to take ahold of it and place it in a strong bubble before to say, "You're lucky that thing didn't get try to get into your body."

"Why is that?" Both Omnini and Sora asked.

"The Unversed are a species created by a being of darkness named 'Vanitas'. He generated those things from his own body using his emotions." The yellow Keronian explained.

Sora looked perplexed for some reason and yet…a bit nervous too- he never heard of the Unversed, and he never heard of the name 'Vanitas' either. But yet…these terms sounded…familiar to him. Weird… "Wait, so he made these things with his own emotions?"

"His negative ones, but yes." Dororo responded. "These beings materialized by his own negative emotions as previous stated de gozaru. Kururu, you filed a report about the formation of Unversed in the past, correct?"

"I won't deny that I submitted the report." Kururu said while giving his trademark 'Ku ku ku!' "However the only one I saw formed was the Metamorphosis Unversed, and I threw it into space using something I drew my prototype Reality Pen. It was like a Pekoponian jellyfish."

"Wait…what?" Sora responded in confusion as –laughter and Merriment plays-. "What's a Reality Pen?"

"One of Kururu's inventions. Anything you draw on any surface you can becomes real- well paper technically." Keroro explained. "Saburo-dono has a completed model and there was one other but…it was destroyed by Tamama-nitou, de arimasu."

"Sorry, Gunso-san." Tamama said while lowering his head.

"Okay, I gotta see this sometime…" Sora said with a smile before giving a bit of a groan as he held his shoulder in pain.

"Sora, are you alright?!" Goofy asked with a worried look.

"I think he may have been injured from the Unversed battle before." Pururu said before to say, "Anyone else who was injured in the battle should come to the medical wing. Omnini, we should have you examined with Tamama as well. I don't know of what the orb did besides changing those gloves, and what that blob tried to do to you, but at least we should give you an examination. Omimi, you should too since you got your head hit a lot."

"Okay, desu!" Tamama said with a cheerful look. Omnini however, gave a nod as well, although nervous himself.

"Speaking of which…where's that light kero-thing?" Donald responded while looking around.

"Ya know, I think that there Puriri fella may of slipped away when all the fightin' was over." Goofy admitted.

"Gero…where is Puriri now, de arimasu?" Keroro admitted while sounding frustrated.

"You let her slip away from us, you idiot!" Giroro said while grabbing the leader by the skin near his neck.

"Hey, take it easy!" Sora exclaimed as if to stop the two. "If you think about it, she was spying on us, right? Then no doubt she might end up doing it again- we might be able to catch her again!"

The two looked to the brunette before giving a sigh. "Fine. If you think that it will work, then we'll do things your way, keybearer." Giroro said while looking angered before walking out of the room.

"…What's up with him?" Sora asked the others.

"He's usually grumpy." Omimi said with a bit a worried smile. "Don't mind him."

**Infirmary**

"Oooow!" Sora groaned as the shirt and jacket off with his right shoulder being treated. "I know you're a…well, nurse and all, but take it easy- it's still kind of tender!"

"Sorry, Sora but you have to make sure that shoulder gets healed properly- what I applied should help it for a speedy recovery." Pururu admitted. "But I thought keybearers usually have a better recovery speed- any injury they took in battle shouldn't be too much for them to take- it would normally take a cure spell to heal."

"Maybe the attack may have done more damage than it seemed?" Omnini admitted while sitting on the side with Tamama as well. "It could've broke or at least cracked something."

"Well, we should check with an X-ray then." Pururu said as she prepared something. Sora on the other hand looked intrigued- this was the first time he heard of this and gave a confused expression. "I can tell that you don't know what it is. To say it simply, an X-ray allows you to see the skeleton through the skin- using very strong light to see into the skin, and to see your bones in case it was injured in any way. Don't worry- it shouldn't cause any problems."

"Ummm…alright." Sora admitted. "How long does it take?"

"Well…the machine should warm up, plus this is the first time we have to use it on a human or Homo sapiens as the scientists of Pekopon refer to themselves as such. But I think Kururu might be able to help if we convince him. Do you think you'll be fine with it, Sora?" Pururu asked the brunette.

"Well…I guess it's worth a shot." The Brunette admitted.

"Okay! I'll go get him while you three wait here- try not to go anywhere while I'm gone." The Chief Medic said before walking outside the door with it closing behind her.

"…I hate to be impatient, but I hope she doesn't take too long." Omnini admitted.

"Yeah…" Sora admitted. "Speaking of which…Tamama, what happened to you back then during the fight? I knew that you were alright, I was just wondering and all."

"Huh? You mean when I disappeared, desu?" Tamama asked, with the two nodding. "Well, I guess it started like this."

**Flashback: ?**

'_The last thing I remembered before the energy attack tried to hit me was that I was going to brace myself for it- but then this barrier appeared…and in a flash of light- I suddenly myself at a dark place._' Tamama described as the 'powered down' version of him was seen standing on a blank white platform looking around. –My Heart's Descent- started to play as Tamama continued. '_Everything was really dark- like it was nighttime inside of a house with no light from the moon or anything coming in- a REALLY dark room, desu. The only thing I saw was a white circular platform I was standing on._'

'_A white Platform…?_' Sora parroted.

'_Yes, desu.'_ Tamama said. '_I looked around for where I was until I asked something while I was there._'

"Where am I?" The past Tamama asked as he looked around. "Anyone here, desu?"

'_I was waiting for a response because of how everything was- but I couldn't hear anyone._' The present Tamama explained. '_…Or so I think._'

"_Yes, there is someone here._" A voice responded, prompting the tadpole to immediately look around. "_It's been a long time since we met- and I'm surprised to see how you changed._"

"Wait a minute…I think I know that voice…" Tamama said before trying to think. ('_But, where did I hear it before, desu…_') However, it suddenly clicked, like something made a connection for him. "A..Aqua?"

"_Long time no see._" The voice responded now sounding like a woman's voice as a began to materialize…and it shows Master Aqua, but as a blue crystal-like being with her entire being a crystal with her clothes as well. "Well…I would say it if I were here."

"Wait, not here? Then…where are you now, desu?" Tamama asked while tilting his head.

"…Somewhere else- a bit out of reach." The individual said, sounding a bit…well, trying to make sure the younger individual wasn't worrying. "But…that doesn't matter at the moment. You do realize where you are, right?"

"Eto…" Tamama said before looking at the platform and looking down the sides, noticing some odd walls… Tamama take a couple of steps as he did. "…I don't know, desu."

"This is known as a Station of Awakening." Aqua responded. "It's a special place where one can unlock their hidden potential. It's when you dive into your own heart, to look for power needed to survive."

"Power to survive?" The tadpole parroted before looking to himself. "But, the monster stole my best attack…and who knows what else he took, desu…how am I supposed to win?"

"Tama-ko/Tama-chan!" A new voice said, sounding familiar to him as he seen someone at a distance as he looked surprised- it was an imaginary image of his friend from Pekopon…or Earth, Momoka Nishizawa. However, she was look a see through projection for one, for two and it appears to be two of them…one of them seemed to be her normal 'sweet' self with light colored clothes and the other her angry 'tough' self with darker clothes. The lighter garbed one spoke first as she said, "Tama-chan, are you alright?"

"Momo-chi!" Tamama exclaimed in happiness before he admitted, "Why are there two of you again, desu? Did something happen and you were split in two again desu?"

"…Hey, we don't know, but we're glad to see you're alright." The Darker Momoka said. "But we should be the ones asking you that question."

"Tama?" The tadpole gave a blank expression before facing his left…and seeing another Tamama there. The two immediately looked alarmed before yelling, "GRAAH!"

"What the hell are you doing out here, desu?!" One of the Tamama said with Tamama's 'scary angry' voice.

"What are YOU doing here, desu?!" The other Tamama said with Tamama's 'Nice sweet' voice before facing the blue haired keybearer. "Aqua, why are there two of me and two of Momo-chi here, desu?!"

"…There's two of you because you're of a Multiple Personality." Aqua responded. "Both of you are alike because of how you two developed your 'other sides' because of someone you idolized that turned into an obsession."

"Someone we idolized?" Tamama- the Good Tamama- parroted. It was then that Tamama remembered his idolization…or rather his 'obsession' with Keroro. Of course, Tamama also remembers Momoka's obsession too for that matter- that of Fuyuki. "I see, desu."

The Momokas disappear as the Crystal Aqua walked forward. "What you learned from a friend of yours put your heart into a conflict- worrying that if you succumbed to your own jealousy your heart would collapse. But…it's like you need that jealousy to fight. In a way, after learning something, it's like you're holding back."

"BURII! HE IS HOLDING IT BACK DESU!" The Angry Tamama said prompting the two to look. "Thanks to that lesson of what would happen if a heart would succumb to darkness, he's afraid that he'll turn into that stupid black thing! In every attempt so far, he's been holding back- even against our first battle against that Infernal Engine, desu! He was holding it back!"

"N-no I wasn't!" Good Tamama said. "That Heartless was strong enough to push back against the Tamama Impact!"

"Well it wouldn't if you had improved the Tamama Impact!" The Angry Tamama said. "I'm you and you're me! You would know that we can't hold back against those things!"

"But what if Gunso-san and the others were hurt! Plus we'd be blowing out cover if I use my full power desu!" Good Tamama said. "I was thinking ahead, desu!"

"Well then there's nothing here to hold us back then!" Angry Tamama said as he took to the other side of the field as an aura of darkness covered him over, showing himself in the original form but his symbol is all yellow instead of normal. "You and me, right now! If I win, then I'm the real Tamama, desu! The Tamama that was always jealous of people interfering with what I want and would easily be filled with glee when they're distracted with something else! The Tamama who isn't afraid to get what he wants! The Tamama who's proving to the worlds and beyond that he's far stronger than anyone!"

"W-w-wait a moment!" Good Tamama exclaimed now panicky. "We're fighting for superiority of our personality?!"

"You're not afraid are you?!" The dark Tamama exclaimed. He begins to use darkness before sucking it into his mouth and yelling out, "Dark Tamama Impact!" The darker half of the tadpole fired a black beam at the good half, with him immediately moved out of the way to dodge the attack as –UNTAMABLE- plays..

"How are you using Tamama Impact?!" The good Tamama asked as he ran around the arena and slid underneath the beam. "Didn't that Unversed steal our Jealousy?"

"Jealousy isn't the only emotion that can be used!" The Dark Half said in his angry voice. "Besides, you're just weak!"

"Tch!" The good half was dodging from his from multiple swings of the other half's fist before the dark Half soon absorbed dark energy and firing his Dark Tamama Impact. The Good half ducked the attack, but got part of his tail caught in the shot with the tadpole yelping in pain before dodging another fist attack. "How am I supposed to fight back!"

"Well you're the goody two shoes half of me- you're supposed to be a fighter too!" The dark half said while finally landing a hit which cause the good Tamama to be sent flying backward and grabbed the edge. He quickly recovers and took a stance.

**Boss Fight: Dark Tamama**

**Information: Defeat the Darker Half of Yourself!**

"Either you learn to fight back or you'll be beaten to a pulp back into very fartheist point of MY mind, desu!"

"The tough half…just like Momo-chi's mother…" Tamama said before noticing that he seen an illusion of a woman that resembles Momoka only older, taller, stronger, and wearing fighting clothes that first to her form. Her hair four longer strands- two that frame the face, with two longer strands parallel behind them with the two spiked upward. She is shown with a leering expression but the eye color is the same as the daughter.

"Yeah. So, any last words before you go far away?" The dark half said preparing stomp the hand.

('_If only I can get behind him…wait…I think I can!_') The good Tamama just got hit with an idea. He then smiled and right at the last second, he lets go of the ledge, which prompts the dark half to give a startled expression. However when the good Tamama was far enough away, The good Tamama then opened the Superspace Tunnel in front of him before disappearing. Above the bad tadpole, the portal opens before the good half uses the momentum gained before the dark half notices and punches him clear in the face, sending the dark half over the edge.

"That was…cheap…" The dark half said as he began to fall.

Battle Over!

Bonus!:  
Corrupted Buster Command Style! (Tamama)

IDENTIFICATION SYSTEMS ACTIVATED. LOADING NEW DATA…

DATA LOADED. POSTING INFORMATION ON COMMAND STYLE: CORRUPTED BUSTER

Corrupted Buster: A Special Command Style mad by surround one's self in an aura

However, the good Tamama grabs the foot of the darker one who gave a confused expression as he got tossed onto the platform with the other half facing him as the theme ends. The darker half recovered as he stood up with an annoyed look. "Why did you save me?"

"You're the other me, remember?" Tamama said. "I had to help you since, well…you were made from my obsession with Gunso-san! You're me, but an important part of it- you're also where my best attacks come from; the Tamama Impact, the Jealousy Ball, those attacks. If I don't have that, then I wouldn't be the best fighter in the Keroro Platoon, desu! But I also know that I can't always rely on those abilities too."

The dark half gave a bit of a leer as he said, "This battle isn't over yet!"

"Actually, it already had ended." The Crystallite Aqua said as she walked forward. "The good Tamama would've gotten a massive advantage over you- he'd even win."

"WHAT?!" The Dark Tamama said in an angry expression. "What do you mean he'd win?! He's a wimp!"

"But he can also turn your own attack against you." Aqua added. "That ability he used would've granted him a trick to turn the Dark Tamama Impact against you just by opening a portal and opening it later to hit you with it."

"Whoa, I can do that?!" The good Tamama said surprised.

Huh. So that's how he could've turned the tables… And maybe not just here!

"So what! I can still dodge it!" The dark Tamama said. "I can predict his moves! I'm him after all!"

"Outside of here, perhaps. But you two at the moment are separate minds within the confines of this place." Aqua admitted. "You two are one and the same- One is good and the other not so much. But the both of you each have something or someone worth fighting for. It can extend far beyond friendship."

"Beyond…friendship…" Both Tamamas parroted. As they say that the white platform glows as a circle of white and black feathers rise up from the center and expanding outward to show a Stain glass Platform in Tamama's image with most of the of the background in a black-purple color. In the image, Tamama looked to be asleep, as well as a shadow version beside him is seen and the outer 'circle's show his symbol. In the imagery in the center, a picture of a familiar manor is seen and in the higher part, several smaller cicles are seen each with the faces of familiar faces- such as Momoka, Paul, Keroro, Aqua, and in the center…hmm...it looked like it was a blank circle, but it looked like a Keronian silhouette of someone with…hair?

"The both of you still have some growing to do both as warriors, and individuals. But if you can use that technique, you can help the others fight back. After all, there's more than one way to use a technique." The Crystal Aqua said before she glows and disappears.

The Tamamas looked to each other before nodding. "Maybe she's right- I mean you could've used the technique to subdue me with my own Tamama impact. But, still, we best return back to the others, desu!"

"Hmph…so how about we just call that fight a draw, for now and go to the others then?" The dark Tamama said. Both Tamamas before the dark Tamama started to glow…and he went into the good one to restore his old appearance. But then an apparition of the dark Tamama appeared to say one last thing "But remember- you can't hold back against the Heartless and Nobodies- you gotta use something that will hurt them, but not hurt Gunso-san and the others. If we can full tilt on the enemies, then we know that we wouldn't hold back."

"Got it, desu!" Tamama said before he looked up to the sky. "But…why do I have a feeling that someone in the middle of that square was special? …it isn't Gunso-san, but…why do I feel like I miss that person…" He seemed to be showing his 'angry' expression as he said, "And why now am I feeling jealous, thinking someone else could be putting the moves on her!"

"I think you're starting to remember, or at least it's something festering…but you also unearthed a new source." Aqua's voice said. "Sometimes, love can also unearth Jealousy too. But just be careful, okay?"

Tamama instantly gets what the disembodied voice met before returning to his calm expression. "I got it desu!" The tadpole then announces…

"Hang on everyone! It's time for the Hero to join the fight!"

?

The next thing notices, he was in his room in the ship on his…with Puriri nearby. "Huh? You again, desu?"

"Um, let's not get into detail. Your friends are still fighting that pumpkin thing." Puriri admitted with a look. "Actually dyring the whole fight I cloaked, but when you were about to get finished, I used that barrier to protect you. The barrier was…sort of something my client taught me- after you hit by the attack, you were unconscious from surviving the attacks and hid you. I managed to get you out of there, but then I tried to get back in there, but the Simulation room is locking me out!"

"Ummm…thanks, desu." Tamama said with odd expression before giving a determined one. "Let me handle this then, desu!" The tadpole said before opening the portal in front of him, startling the very pale colored female as Tamama hoped in.

"…Geez!" Puriri exclaimed in a blank expression as the portal vanishes. "Somebody's thinking with Portals."

Present time: Medical Hall

Omnini and Sora gave quizzical expressions as the latter admits, "So Puriri was the one who rescued you?"

"You gotta admit, she's a sly Keronian." Omnini admitted. "But where did she learn that black and white shield?"

"Hey, don't look at me!" Tamama said while shaking his hands comically. "I was unconscious when I saw that I cheated death! Plus I was sort of weakened and I…did faint."

Pururu walked into the room as she admits, "Okay, I should have the settings ready to go! Kururu helped with the calibration so things should go smoothly. Er, Sora, how old are you?"

"Umm…According to my friends back on Hollow Bastion, it was around a year since I was sleeping, so….15?" Sora tried to think. "Sounds about right."

"Okay, as for you two, please wait in the other room." The Lavander Chief Medic said. "I'll finish your examination once Sora is completed."

"Okay/ Okay, desu." The males said as the headed outside of the room.

**Infirmary: Waiting Room**

Omnini and Tamama was seen sitting as Omimi gave a bit of a groan with her trying to hold Ice on her head. "You alright there Omimi?" Omnini asked.

"I got a bad headache from that head hitting from earlier." The child said with a tear in her eye forming "At least Atlanta helped out with that."

Jiminy hopped onto Omimi's head as he admits, "I still have any details on how she met Giroro yet anyways. All that I know that she's a Chief Medic, she's married to Giroro, she has magic abilities dependent on the color in use like red fire, and she's a mother as well. I even have some detail on her child, Umeme. Why, I gotta ask- was there any other reason to why she's here?"

"From what I tried to eavesdrop on, Giroro called her in. And another reason was Nazozo, her leader and a friend of ours, went missing shortly after Keroro and the others left." The male said, prompting Omimi to give a startled expression before to say, 'He went missing?!'

"I didn't hear anything about Nazozo-san being in a coma, desu." Tamama admitted.

"Yeah, and that's the weird thing- he was in a coma and woke the day before that day you guys got the message." Omnini admitted. In an imagination bubble showing Omnini listening behind the door with a drinking glass on it to hear what's happening with Giroro talking to Atlanta. "According to Atlanta, a few days after we left, Nazozo went missing, or at least from I assumed."

"I sort of forgot that after all the head trauma." Omimi said. "Someone my age shouldn't get their heads hit by various stuff."

An image of Keronian in the shadows is seen. Most of it is in a silhouette, but part of it showed a lone star red skin with a blue hat with a yellow jigsaw piece on it is seen from the back is seen as Jiminy asked, "Who is this 'Nazozo' feller anyways?"

"Colonel Nazozo, leader of the Niji Platoon." Omnini admitted. "He's a part of a family of vampires cursed with demons within them."

"Golly, wouldn't that be a bit…overpowered?" Jiminy admitted.

"Not really- he's weak to Holy based attacks." Omimi added. "Especially considering the whole demon-vampire thing- It's like a double whammy to be hit with light spells or especially holy based attacks and he gets hurt by it bad enough, it would be fatal. But at least he's half mortal too- he won't need to go out for blood as often and can eat like the rest of us- heck, he can walk around in the sunlight but he's easily sunburned."

"You forgot to mention he's a bit clumsy too- especially about someone he cared a whole lot." The Black and red tadpole added somehow causing the image to stop before it goes like a map scroll. "…Well, that's what I heard from Atlanta."

"How long did you two know him or Atlanta?" Jiminy asked politely.

"A few months- we met when I crashed our ship into the lake near their base on Pekopon, in a region near the town called 'The Hidden Valley'. And that was in March to be more exact." The older brother admitted. "We also saw an…unusual happening too- I'd explain more but that would also go into a detail that would embarrass Omimi."

The white tadpole gave a bit of a flustered expression as she twiddled her thumbs and said, "Let's just say that if you make him angry, then things would go to heck quick...and really scary too."

"Nazozo-san is a really powerful opponent to fight if you ever meet him- he sometimes gets hunted too, desu." Tamama admitted.

"Not to mention the whole story with that demon guy Tena." Omnini admitted. "Tena's the demon locked inside of him in Nazozo's case, and as long as you're on good terms with him, he won't mess you up. His other family members have demons too- but not as intelligent maybe…probably feral."

"Golly, I hope not…and with a family of hybrids with demons that would have go out of control if they lost control of themselves, that would be a terrifying experience…" Jiminy said with a worried expression. "But hold on there- how'd Nazozo get knocked into a coma in the first place?"

"…Good question." Omnini said with a disturbed look as the door opens to show Sora walked out with his clothes on. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"Pururu said I'm going to be just fine!" Sora said with a big smile.

"He's recovering just fine actually." Pururu said with a smile. "He should be back to normal sometime before we arrive to Olympus."

"Oh, right!" Omnini said, noticing it. "I forgot- Omimi, we gotta make a call to someone ASAP."

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere." Pururu said with a stern look. "We have to make sure that blobbish remains of the Unversed didn't cause any negative side effects when it tried to latch on to you."

"…That wouldn't involve any needles would it?" The black and red tadpole said with a paled expression.

"Only if it's necessary." The Chief Medic said while present a medical needle in her arms with Omnini giving an intimidated look.

"Umm, I'm gonna go find Donald and Goofy- see ya!" Sora said before comically leaving the bay.

"Ummm, I'll go wait in the other room!" Omimi insisted before grabbing Tamama and dragging him by the hand.

"Don't leave me with the intimidating nurse." Omnini said in a whining tone.

"Oh shut up Omnini." Pururu said in an odd tone.

"Now she's being rude at me!" The male said in a groan.

Upon noticing her response, the Chief Medic noticed what she said before to say, "Erm, s-sorry- where did that come from?"

"I think we're just a bit tense from realizing where that Unversed came from." Omnini said, trying to deter the subject.

"Hm…I guess you're right. Now where were we?" The Lavender medic said, preparing the needle with Omnini giving a bit of a loud 'EEP!' in response.

**Gamma Star: Hallway**

Sora walked out of the infirmary as he moves his right shoulder around and admitted, "Man…that really hurt." He admitted while sighing. "I had no idea that creature was that strong…but then again, it stole Tamama's abilities and he is a fairly strong guy…"

The Brunette walks down the hallway as he admitted in his thoughts, ('…But what was with Giroro, though? I guess I should've asked Keroro about Giroro myself and asked for his opinion, or even Atlanta for that matter.') The human brunette admitted in his thoughts again before noticing something in front of him. He gave a quick 'huh?' before noticing the person in front of him- "Giroro?"

The Corporal was standing a fair bit of distance in front of the boy in human form. He had his arms crossed looking at the boy with his eyes currently at a greyer shade of blue. He turned away and said, "Follow me, Sora."

The male Brunette gave a bit of a head tilt before seeing the red haired human walking ahead, with the younger of the two looking a bit confused and following along.

**Shooting Range**

The two entered the room as Giroro advanced to the pile and quickly assembled a small gun easily to use with one hand that resembles a pistol. He shows it to Sora and said to him, "Take it."

"W-what?!" Sora said before looking to the weapon. "Hold on, you expect me to take this?"

"Of course." The Corporal said. "You can choose to decline it."

"Then I'm not taking it then." The boy said flat out. "You have your choice of weapons, and I have mine. It's not because I'm a chosen wielder of the Keyblade though- unless you know how to use it, then the gun could be dangerous, right?"

"The same could be said for the Keyblade." The Keronian said, prompting the male brunette to give an intrigued look. "The Keyblade is a weapon said to bring peace, but in the wrong hands, it could also lead to destruction as well. You don't know the ancient origins, do you?"

"N…No- well actually, more like a tiny bit." Sora admitted.

An old voice then said inside of his head, "As the keybearer, you must already know… One must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds."

A Flashback scene shifts to Sora with his hair darker (more of a brown color) and shown him without a shirt and everything from before the belt line is merman- he is more of a dolphin one and even has a dorsal fin. Beside his was Donald who was like Sora without a shirt and without his hat- but he has octopi tentacles instead of legs. And Goofy is now of a Sea Turtle with a greener shell and his hat is green. Sora then responds with, "Of course I know that, but…"

Another merman was in front of him- The lower half is a dark blue fish with cyan translucent fins. It pans up to show an old, large the merman with bushy light grey eyebrows and long white hair. He also has a thick white beard and mustache and a widow's peak hairline with a yellow five pointed crown that resembles a sea star on the head. He is also well muscled and wears gold gauntlets with several studs, and carries a golden three-pronged trident in his right hand. He looks at Sora with blue eyes as he said, "You have violated this principle. The keybearer shatters peace, and brings ruin. "

"Aw, Sora's not like that." Goofy responded in a casual tone.

"I thank you for saving my daughter." The merman said as he begins to swim away. "But there's no room in my ocean for you or your key!"

The Flashback ends as Sora snaps back to reality and said, "From what I remember, King Triton- from Atlantica- said to me that the keybearer shatters peace and brings ruin. What do you know though?"

"Not much myself, only which the Keyblade usually chooses those with strong hearts. It doesn't matter if you're good or evil, however. And from the ancient past off hand, the Keyblade was originally crafted to steal the light." Giroro said, prompting Sora to give a surprised expression. "And there was one individual I met who used the Keyblade for evil purposes. It was a long time ago, though- back when you're probably nothing more than a child looking up to the stars."

The Keybearer looked intrigued before looking to Giroro. The Keyblade… THAT was its original purpose? No wonder King Triton knew about it…and he seemed to know how it was originally first intended. Hmm… One thing's for sure- Sora just picked up on something about the Keyblade's mysteries. He then commented on something- "You sound like you know that from experience, didn't you?"

"…I did meet a dark keybearer once." The Corporal said while turned away with his eyes closed. "However, there were those who used the Keyblade to defend the light." Upon hearing that, Sora breathed a quick sigh of relief before the corporal continued. "But let me ask you this- who taught you how to use your Keyblade? Who was your master?"

"Huh? M-my master?" Sora stammered while straightening up. "I thought if the Keyblade chose you, you'll become a Keyblade master!"

The scar faced soldier just sighed and instantly turned around, pushed Sora into a wall. When the Brunette hit the wall, he slid to floor and muttered 'ow…!' before The Corporal barked out, "It's not that simple, you idiot! Now answer the question properly- Who taught you how to use the Keyblade- who was your master who taught you?"

"N…No one did." Sora admitted, somewhat startled about what the Corporal did. "I learned how to fight when I was practicing with Riku when we were younger- we even sparred now and then. I didn't know that people can teach you about the Keyblade- I had to learn what the Keyblade can do from seeing it first hand and experience- I know how to do easily."

"Tch…self-taught, huh?" Giroro just shook his head, turned around, and said, "Not bad, but you should know this then; Keyblade Masters are trained with the weapon for years- they have experience, and know knowledge on how to use it properly. But the only Keyblade Masters in the Realm of Light are King Mickey, and his Teacher Yen-Sid if he weren't retired. There was another one, but no one knows where to find that particular one. It's no surprise that you weren't taught on how to use one, but that also clarifies one thing though."

"And…what's that?" The Keybearer asked as he stood up.

The Corporal faces the keybearer and said, "You're NOT a true Keyblade Master. You're just a wannabe apprentice."

"An…Apprentice?" Sora parroted while tilting his head. "Wait, so I'm just-"

"Not a real qualified Master. Just someone with a Keyblade, and at your strength, you're on the same level as Omnini no less." The Corporal said as he dismantles the gun and puts it back into a pile and summons a couple of Laser versions of the guns he usually uses and point them at the keybearer. "The ones I met before that were on our side had more skill with the Keyblade than you have at this time despite you being self-taught. But I can tell by the look on your face that you want to prove me wrong, right?"

Sora seemed to give an angry nod while saying, "Of course! I saved the worlds last year, with the help of Donald and Goofy! But I'm not afraid….to take you on by myself!" The boy summoned the Keyblade as -Paradigm Shift- starts to play.

"Heh…You got spirit, I'll give you that." Giroro said as he got into position and returned to his Keronian form. He then fired a laser Shot right at Sora, who quickly noticed this and on a slow motion-esque move jumped to the side and rolled out of the way.

"Hey, no fair!" Sora said as he got back up quickly enough. "You didn't even say start yet!"

"In the Battlefield, Most of the time there aren't any rules! When this happens, the opponent will unleash anything he has he use against you and take advantage of whatever equipment he has. You best remember that well if you plan on staying alive!" Giroro said before firing more rounds for the keybearer to dodge.

"So if I want to survive, I just have to make sure I have anything I can use to my advantage?" Sora replied before noticing Giroro summoned a different gun off 'camera' and the brunette muttered 'Uh-oh!'

"You catch on quick." Giroro said, showing he summoned a Bazooka before firing a round at Sora who quickly jumps high to dodge it but gets blasted back by the explosive's force when it detonates on the wall upon contact.

The Keybearer quickly flipped in midair and stopped as he lands on the ground and said, "Hey, take it easy on the guns! We're not trying to destroy the ship!"

"Good point. I would've lead you to the Training room, but ever since the last battle, Kururu's been trying to figure out how that thing hacked into the training Room's mainframe and changed it to its ideal location." Giroro explained. "This room is one of the heavily armored ones to test multiple guns."

"So I guess it's better than nothing, right?" Sora said. But he then noticed Giroro was open and said, "Freeze!" firing a Blizzard spell. The red Keronian simply step to the right to let the spell pass by. "Aw, come on!"

"Simple tricks like that aren't going to work that easily." The Corporal said. "Show me the skills you claim to possess."

**Boss Fight: Giroro**

**Information: Prove to Giroro your skills with the Keyblade! Watch out for his 'Blast Flare' Attack!**

**Note: You do not have to win this battle. However, avoid using Cure- or Giroro will use it himself!**

The two are at a standoff until Sora charges forward as Giroro quickly changes guns to his rifle and fired a spray of bullets at the younger male who jumped over it. Sora quickly swoops in with a quick swipe of his weapon before using his fire attack to blast the Corporal into the sky. The latter recovers to engage his flight pack and throws a grenade to the ground with Sora dodging out of the way with roll.

The Brunette gives a bit of a look and chases after the gunman who was firing more rifle fire at the former. The male quickly locks on to Giroro and notices his health was only 2 squares and shorter bar- like half of the one seen before. The bar however is 1/10 empty. Sora keeps an eye on the soldier before he notices the Corporal changing guns and firing a laser shot at him. Sora notices this and swung his Keyblade at the right moment to deflect the shot back at Giroro, which hits the wing pack wing instead. However, although a drop was quick, the wing instantly recovered and Giroro easily recovered his height advantage and changed weapons to his Bazooka as he called out "Blast Flare!" before shooting an explosive from the weapon. Sora notices it and quickly avoids before the shot lands. However, this allowed Giroro to throw another Grenade out at the distracted Sora. The boy however, notices the Grenade and moves out of the way before the explosion occurs. "You're doing well for someone who never fought an opponent who uses Fire arms." The Corporal said.

"Well, you're sort of showing that you're an unpredictable foe, that's for sure!" Sora admitted in response.

"Well you should try harder then, or should we stop?" The Red Keronian said.

"No way- I'm not giving up here!" The Brunette said before charging forward and the two clashed weapons. However, Gravity was not on Sora's side as he begins to fall to the ground. However, he takes advantage to grab on Giroro's leg before he swung upward and struck the back of him, damaging the Wing Pack. 'Nice move!' Giroro responded as he lands on the ground with a second beam weapon in his hand. "Now we're on even ground!" Sora said as he points his Keyblade at his opponent ground.

"Yeah, but clearly you need to check your surroundings." Giroro said before pointing to two grenades placed nearby with the Brunette giving a startled expression before getting blasted skyward. Giroro fired 3 shots from his guns to extend a combo before switching to another gun and jumping skyward to extend his combo with a couple more shots.

When Sora landed, it was on his feet as he admitted, "Yeesh! Talk about rough fights…" Sora winded his shoulder before he charges forward towards Giroro who dodges him easily. However, Sora casts a Fire Ring Spell to hit him in the air, and the male follows him into the air to add an addition couple of hits. Giroro recovers in midair to counter with several shots of his gun. Sora fights back as he deflects the last shot to near the camera, and he attacks with a Blizzard that freezes his gun.

"Tch!" Giroro said before preparing to use the Bazooka again, but Sora attacks with a swift blow and slashes the weapon in half, with the explosion blasting them both back. Sora shook his head before he used his cure spell- however, the Corporal also took the opportunity to recover himself. Sora quickly used his scan to notice the first square is blacked out, but the extended bar is nearly full. The Brunette gave a groan before firing a scattershot blizzard spell with the Corporal dodging and countering with a fire spell. "Looks like we're in a stalemate."

"Not yet we're not!" Sora said before charging forward. Giroro's eyes went grey-blue when he prepared to guard. Sora moved his arm and momentum to attack Giroro, catching him by the belt and sending him skyward. "Freeze!" Sora said before Firing an Ice chunk at the Corporal again. The Corporal fires another fireball to stop the spell ice spell, creating a puddle of water. Sora used this opportunity to rush towards him before Giroro fires another laser shot and fired shot with Sora deflecting a shot with Sora usinga Potion to heal himself.

Battle Over…?

The Corporal gave a bit of a growl before multiple Lock-on modules appear on Sora. The male just realized what the lock-ons were and got ready to defend himself as multiple launcher bases appear on Giroro before he unleashes heck on Sora. "Oooooh man." Sora admitted before a barrier formed in front of him that stopped the missiles cold. "Huh? A Barrier?"

"Hm…guess this battle's over then." Giroro said as he dismisses his weapons.

"Huh?" A confused Brunette said before pointing to the eminence purple female who was in the doorway who has an angry look. "Erm, Atlanta?"

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Atlanta asked in a stern tone.

Giroro seemed to slowly moved away as Sora noticed what's happening and tried to say, "Umm…er, uh…"

"Sora, first off, you JUST got healed up from a fight from that 'Unversed' creature. And personally I don't care if you even have an enhanced natural recovery for being a keybearer, you still need to heal." The Chief Medic admitted. "And as for YOU, Giroro." Upon saying that, the corporal froze in place with a quick 'EEyegh!' in response. "Why are you picking fights with someone who YOU WERE SUPPOSED to HELP. Didn't this 'King Mickey' ask you to help Sora on his quest?" Giroro tried to reply before he was interrupted, "I'm not done yet. And for third, we could be attacked by Heartless ships at any moment according to Donald and Goofy, so we can't be fighting each other right now. We all need to be ready in case something like this happens OR another incident like what happened with Tamama happens again."

"W-wait a moment!" Sora insisted. "That was my fault! Giroro and I were discussing on how the Keyblade would be used for good or evil, then he went on to explain on how I was an apprentice and not a true master. I got a bit hot headed and we started to battle."

Giroro looked surprised that the male was taking the fall for this one. "Well now both you are injured from your fight. So the both of you are coming to the infirmary, right NOW." Atlanta said.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Sora said in attention. Giroro just sighed before Atlanta glanced to him with him stiffening up before she lead the two into the hallway.

"Keybearer, why did you do that?" The Corporal asked the male.

"Hey, she's your wife, right? Plus I WAS the one who instigated the fight after all." Sora said.

"…Hmph."The Corporal said before turning his head away.

**Infirmary: Waiting Room**

Pururu just gave a disapproving expression while looking at the two as she bandages the younger one first, "Geez, you guys really overdone it. You're lucky Atlanta interfered when she did or Sora would've been worse off than he is now or when he first came in." The Chief Medic admitted.

Atlanta was seen nearby grumbling to herself as Sora admitted, "We're really sorry, it's just that it started off as a bit of an explanation about the Keyblade until Giroro started to talk about Masters and Apprentices."

"So you just wanted to prove to Giroro that you're stronger than you look?" Pururu said while holding her expression.

"He's a good warrior for someone self-taught." Giroro said. "However, I had more experience than him, and although he damaged my wing pack to tip the scales, he still was in a disadvantage."

"Yeah- for one I don't have any way of fighting back against a gun-man barring magic." Sora said. "Plus he can recover his wounds or injuries with cure, so that would've made things harder."

"Honestly though, you two shouldn't try to fight each other or anyone else here- especially if we're on a world." The Lavender Medic said. "For now I think me and Atlanta are in an agreement that you two should just head straight to bed."

"Alright/hmph." The two nodded.

Keroro walked in with Tamama as the former asked, "Everything alright here, de arimasu?"

"Just fine, Keroro-kun." Pururu admitted. "Sora and Giroro should recover before we land tomorrow, barring any…unnecessary battles."

"Gero…come on Giroro-kun, why would you challenge Sora after a big fight today, de arimasu?" The Sergeant said.

"Hey, I was the one who challenged him!" Sora said. "It's not his fault!"

"Tama…I don't see why you're covering for him, Sora- Giroro's usually hot-headed himself, desu." Tamama said.

"Will you two shut up!?" Giroro said in a rage.

"Hah…Keep this up and we'll have two more patients before the end of the night." Atlanta admitted.

"Speaking of patients, How's Omnini and Omimi?" The human asked.

"Omnini's just fine, Omimi, although her head's still a bit pounding from earlier, will be okay too." Atlanta explained before giving a bit of a yawn. "I'll be turning in early for the night. "

"Alright, I'll take care of things here then. Night!" Pururu said with a nod as the other Chief Medic gave a wave as she replied "Night~" in response.

Sora gives a smile before to ask, "Hey, I gotta ask though- how did you meet Atlanta anyways?"

"Ah, we met when we were in school, de arimasunei." Keroro said while giving a leisurely look as –Eternal Moments- play. "She was 8 Years old when Giroro met her."

"It was a mixed grade team, and I was the leader of our team in a soccer game- Me, Pururu, Dororo who was known as Zeroro at the time, Keroro and Tokoko. She the last one to be picked." Giroro said as he took over. "Keroro insisted that we just start without her, but I picked her anyways. The other team in question was cheating, and Keroro is trying fighting fire with fire."

"Yeah, and I remember that I tried to scold you for it, but you guys ignored it- but soon it ended. After a while, we got to be friends, alongside Tokoko." Pururu said with a sweet smile.

"You guys must go way back- kinda like how my friends and I were." Sora admitted with a smile of his own with Tamama nodding. "But how did you and Atlanta get married in the first place, Giroro? And, off topic, shouldn't Dororo be part of this conversation?"

"Two months after she crashed and Tokoko played cupid. One of Keroro's schemes to make money for the invasion putted us together- we talked and…we sort of confessed to each other." Giroro said blushing, turning his head away.

"Oh come on, Giroro- you know that Tokoko-san setted up Natsumi-dono and Saburo-dono together the latter's tricks, de arimasu." Keroro said with a silly grin.

"Hrrgh…at this point, shooting you would be pointless." The Corporal said frustrated. "And Dororo's on Guard duty tonight since Donald and Goofy told us about the Heartless Ships."

"You and Atlanta-chan sometimes get into heated arguements with each other, right desu?" Tamama said, with Giroro nodding.

"At least Sora helped to calm things down." Giroro admitted. "I guess I should thanks…keybearer."

"Hey, what's with the 'keybearer' business?" Sora asked.

"You still have a lot to learn before you become a true Keyblade Master." Giroro said before standing up. "I'm heading to bed."

"Uh, hey- wait up!" Sora said. "I'll come with ya!"

"Take it easy you two!" Pururu said, as if implying not to instigate anymore fights as the theme ends.

A guide if you were fighting Giroro in game (just for kicks)

Talk about your hard-heads- Sora decides to take on Giroro one and one. Just to clarify, you do not have to win the fight, but it is important that you should remain at full health. Just be careful though- avoid using Cure spells or else Giroro will heal himself as well! Giroro specializes in long range combat, so it's best that close the distance between you and him ASAP, and deal as much damage to him as possible; just be careful though- for one, Giroro has a Grenade counter and Wing Pack, and for two, he has a nasty combo that if you got caught in the grenade's explosion, Giroro will definitely knock your health down. Keep fighting before this battle is forced to be called off by the arrival of Atlanta!

**Reactions:  
Stunt Dodge: Dodge a grenade explosion while on the ground.  
Redirect: Deflect a Laser shot away.  
Clash: Get locked in a clash. Keep pushing back until an opening is available!  
Knockdown: Disable the Wing Pack or catch Giroro off guard. **

**Corridors of the ship**

Sora and Giroro are seen walking down as Sora admitted, "Hey, Giroro, how do you know about the Keyblade?"

"Some knowledge has been passed down to Keronians- however, only the higher graded members are entitled to deeper knowledge first hand, while the lower ones are given only little bits and pieces of it and are expected to keep those information secret, unless it's to a fellow race member or to a keybearer." Giroro said. "Our Platoon was actually given to the Keyblade's Origin."

"But why was the Keyblade made for taking the light?" The brunette asked reluctantly.

"…It all accords to a weapon of legend…the _X-_Blade." Giroro said as –The Key- Plays, prompting Sora to give a curious look. "It's the legendary weapon, said to be the sole guardian of Kingdom Hearts itself."

"W…why are you telling me this?" Sora asked.

"As a wielder of the Keyblade, you are entitled to some information, but a lot." Giroro said. "You heard of how the worlds were like at first, correct?"

"Sort of…" Sora responded, trying to remember something. "The legend once said the worlds were one at some point. However, soon people's hearts were filled greed and started to fight for ownership of the light, creating darkness in their hearts." Just then Sora noticed the connection- "The Keyblade!"

"Exactly." Giroro said. "The Keyblade was a weapon made in the image of Kingdom Hearts' defender, the X-blade."

Sora gave a bit of a thought to it… "You know, I got a bit of a hint to the Keyblade's origin- from King Triton of Atlantica. He said that, aside from violating the Principle- don't call me out on that- and also about how the Keyblade shatters Peace and brings ruin."

"So you purposely went against the Principle of not telling people of other worlds?" Giroro said, looking to the human.

"Well, Maleficent actually had accomplices, and the Seven Princesses were being gathered. Not to mention there were some of them who know about me and the Keyblade." The brunette added. "So keeping a low profile was…a lot harder than it looks."

"I see- so you had no choice." Giroro admitted before. "Well you're with us now. Though we try to hide our identities, we cannot deny our roles in the worlds. Unless its allies you can trust, then we should remain to our own identities." The Keybearer gave a nod before the Corporal continued. "Speaking of the Keyblade- how did you get yours anyways? Did you inherit it?"

"Inherit it?" Sora relied before stopping. "Hey, I admit that I don't know a whole lot about the Keyblade- like how it was originally used for dark purposes. But don't tell me there's more to it!"

"This is the last bit of it I know." Giroro said. "The Keyblade can be passed from master to student. If the Keyblade doesn't disappear from the inheritor's hand, then he or she might be able to wield the Keyblade someday. I'm simply asking if you met any keybearers from before you started to wield it."

"Well, no." Sora said as another Flashback begins.

**Last Year: Destiny Islands**

In a very dark night , a fairly large area with wooden structures are seen as Sora was seen standing on a wooden bridge in his older outfit with Riku (in his outfit from chapter 4) giving his hand out. A pool of darkness opens up underneath both him and Sora as Sora explained, "Back when the Islands were starting to fall into darkness, I found Riku on his own. He was talking about now we can get out of home- about how we might not see our families again and there's no turning back. But when I thought Darkness was going to swallow us both- I suddenly had the Keyblade in my hand after a bright light shined out." As Sora said that it flashes ahead to him seeing the weapon for the first time.

**Hollow Bastion**

A scene now shows that Riku was holding out his hand as if to summon something and another scene plays the Keyblade was somehow being pulled away from Sora, only for it to disappear and reappear in Riku's hand. "It turned out the Keyblade was meant to go to Riku, not me. Riku gave himself to darkness and the Keyblade just went to me instead of him. But it was also when Donald and Goofy reluctantly left me behind, because of their mission at the time was to 'Follow the Keyblade'." Sora then let a bit of a sigh. "Not to mention it was around the time that I met Beast too."

A scene played to show Donald walking towards Riku and Goofy looking reluctant before doing the same. "That…must've been hard. But how did you get it back from him?" Giroro asked.

A scene plays as Riku was seen wearing a similar suit to Vanitasu, except for it be mostly purple and the center area is of a Heartless symbol. It showed Riku trying to hit Sora with a dark ball…until Goofy stopped it with his shield at the last moment. "I know for a fact that I didn't need a weapon like the Keyblade- my heart was weapon." The Corporal gave a bit of an annoyed grunt before Sora continued. "It may be weak, but it's not alone. It grown with each and every experience and it made a lot of friends in my journey a home for it, including Donald and Goofy. I've become part of their heart, just as they became part of mine. And as long as they think of me, and we remember each other, then our Hearts will be one- because my friends are my power. My heart became than Riku's and I took the Keyblade back from him."

**Present Day: Gamma Star: Hallway**

Giroro looked impressed before to say, "So you won the fight with nothing more than your own friendships with all your friends. Strength in numbers- however, that does prove that on your own, you wouldn't be strong enough to take on most things."

"No warrior's a mountain." Sora admitted with a smile. But it lessened up as Sora admitted as –Mimesis- plays, "But there was one bizarre thing that happened- and it was after we woke up in Twilight Town. When we went to Hollow Bastion afterwards, Leon and the others forgot about us- like they forgot and yet they remembered us all at the same time."

"…That IS bizarre." The Corporal nodded. "How did they forget?"

"That's the weird part- none of them know." The Brunette said as he crossed his arms. "It's just how we entered that strange castle."

"Castle?" Giroro parroted.

"Yeah. The last thing any of the four of us remembered, was that we were entering a castle, and then…nothing." Sora said. "Donald and Goofy woke up first, then me and Jiminy did. And the odd thing was that the Journal was completely blanked out, all except for two words- 'Thank Naminé.'"

"Naminé?" The Corporal parroted. "Someone you know?"

"No, but I think I heard the name before…I just don't know where though." The male admitted as the theme ends. "But, I think we should stop for now. I gotta stop by Omnini and Omimi's room before I head to bed."

"Alright then." Giroro nodded as Sora heads off. "Hey, don't try to slack off in your training- next time I want a rematch with you."

"Looking forward to it!" Sora said waving off before rushing ahead.

**Omnini and Omimi's room**

The Brunette soon walked into the room after knocking on the door before noticing the siblings talking to each other, contemplating a plan. The keybearer than asks, "You guys alright?"

"Yeah- Omimi's head is fine and…whoa, what about you though?" Omnini admits, noticing Sora's bruises. "You looked like you went a couple of rounds against Tamama…going easy on you."

Sora just sighed as he admits, "I was training with Giroro. He some words to say with me and some of them were bullets."

"Whoa. Personally, when we met up with them the first time I was able to subdue him by getting the belt- I mean, if he loses that, he loses balance." Omnini admits. "…and he looked like he was going to tear me a new one too…"

The Brunette just winced at that comment before to add, "Um…right. Anyways, what are you two going to do?"

"Well, we're going to call our folks with the phone. You can sit back if you wish to." The black and red tadpole said before grabbing the cellular device and pressing a few keys on it. After a while, he presses something on his phone to project a screen before the screen shifts to Omnini and Omimi's parents- Kuroro and Shiroro. "Hey guys!"

Shiroro gave a startled look at the group's condition as the white and red tadpole admits, "Dear lord, what happened to you two!?"

"…Bad stuff happened." Omimi admitted. "It's a Looong story and by the time we finished, the batteries on your phone might be dead."

Kuroro just sighed before to say, "We'll listen once we have time."

Sora just remembered something before to pick up Omimi, who gave a startled 'huh?!' in reaction. "So do you remember your parent's faces yet?"

"Sora, I know you're trying to help and all, but if I wasn't able to remember it then what makes you unable to remember it now?" Omimi asked with an angry expression.

"Well, that fight we were in earlier (and possibly the head hitting but that could yield the opposite effect) could've helped to jog your memory a bit." Sora admitted before setting her down. "So give it your best shot!"

"Well…I guess I could give it a shot." The pale white tadpole admits, noticing a possibility. "Who knows though? I could end up remembering them but forgotten something else…"

The tadpole began to stare at the two then recalled back to the book and the blurry image within her head. She crossed her arms though as she concentrates. However…the image is still blurry. However, the blurry image in her head soon began to shine radiantly from within her head.

**Flashback: Omnini and Omimi's house; 9 Years ago**

The Infant Omimi was seen sleeping before soon yawning and opening her eyes. In front of her sight was the mother in her original appearance (white skin, abstract red markings on her face, red stomach markings). The mother soon picked up the infant before to say with a sweet smile, "Good morning, Omimi."

The infant gave a small smile before trying to reach out to her with hands. The father (Kuroro) in his original appearance (darker skin) soon walked into the room. He gives a bit of a cheerful look before to say, "Good morning you two. And especially to you too, Omimi. Do you know what day is it today?"

The baby ivory tadpole gave a bit of a bit of a blink- unfortunately, it just blinked a couple times before Shiroro handed him the daughter. She seemed to give a bit of a giggle before to say, "I don't think she knows. Well, this is the day you came into our lives- the day you came into our family."

The Baby still doesn't understood it until the father lifted her into the year. "Today is your birthday, Omimi. Today was when you became part of our family." The father admits. The infant seemed to still be confused though before she brought down with Kuroro soon hugging her. "I don't know if you will remember this, but…no matter what happens- as loving parents can, we always love you…but in the case that we may not be there…please be strong for us."

The infant soon liked the hug before giving a giggle as she was held in front of her parents. But then a familiar cried out 'Hey!' The parents looked down to see the younger Omnini in his childhood form looking up to his parents and sister. "Can I hold Omimi?"

The two adults blinked at the response before nodding and soon the black and red tadpole was lifting his sister effortlessly…but looked to be a bit of trouble. "Hmm…Omnini, are you have problems lifting your sister?"

"N-no, I'm okay…!" Omnini admits while struggling with his feet shaking a bit before he fell over on his back but not before the parents rescued the two- the father with the baby and the mother for the boy. "Sh-she's heavy!"

"You'll get strong enough to lift her." Kuroro said as he carefully pats Omnini's head. "You'll see."

**Present day: Gamma Star; Omnini and Omimi's room**

Omimi soon was tapping her foot as if trying to think. She soon opened her eyes and stared back to the parents. The two looked to each other before to say, "Um…Omimi?"

"Give her a minute." Omnini said. "She's in a middle of a memory she's remembering."

"…What makes you say that?" Sora asked with a head tilt.

"Call it a hunch." The black and red tadpole admits.

Of course as one would expect…the hunch was on target: the blurry picture begins to clear up and the appearance of the two's previous forms were seen. Upon seeing this, Omimi's eyes flashes and her eyes began to water. "M..m…" She muttered under her voice as –La Pace- (From KH: Re:CoM) begins to play. "Mom! Dad! It IS you two!"

"She remembered!" Shiroro said in her happiness.

"That's great…" Kuroro said with a tear in his eye. "Now...sorry to sound casual, but how have you been, Omimi?"

"I-I've been okay…" Omimi said with her tears flowing down as she wipes them from her face. "But what about you two though? You were in the Underworld an awful long time…"

"Kuro…9 years." The father said while wiping the tear from his eye. "I don't where to begin to apologize to you two for leaving you two in the way we did. But…Hades is to blame for that."

"Hades?" Sora parroted. "You mean, he was behind you two being in the…Underworld was it? Was he a guy with blue fire for hair? Nasty Temper? Plotted something about Hercules' downfall?"

"…That's to exact specifications." Shiroro said, pleasantly surprised. "How did you know about him? And I apologize from earlier, but it appears that I forgotten your name. Who are you again, if I may ask?"

"I'm Sora, a Keybearer. And to answer your question I met Hades last year on my journey through the worlds." Sora said. He then summons the Keyblade to prove his proof…just in case. "I met him after training with Phil, but he allowed me and my friends into the games. I guess you can say he swindled us a legit pass that we used to get into the games. Unfortunately he got us stuck against a tough foe, named Cloud. We won our tough fight, but it was cut short when Hades had Cerburus attacked us after the match. Afterwards we were named junior heroes for beating him."

"Wai-wai-wait. Did you say Cerburus?" Shiroro said. "THAT three-headed mutt? I know this unrelated to what you're explaining, but first few days in the underworld, we made that dog easily go away with its tail between its legs. True story!"

"Whoa, really?! What did the dog look like?" Omnini said, excited.

"Big, black, three heads with red eyes with nasty sharp teeth." Kuroro said. "Pretty much as big as a small house, maybe bigger."

While listening to this, Sora was seen walking out of the room as he shuts the door behind him. He gives a bit of a sigh. "I guess seeing those two…sort of makes me miss home myself... But I can't go home yet. Not until I find Riku and the King. Not to mention stop Organization XIII."

**?**

In another room, Donald and Goofy were in hammocks with another one nearby before Donald said something; "Hey Goofy, you still awake?"

"Yeah, sure am." Goofy admitted,

"Do you think that there's something weird about those 'Keronians?'" Donald asked.

"To be honest with ya, I don't know." Goofy said as he looked up after placing his hat on a bedside table. "But King Mickey sure seems to have trust in 'em."

"I know the King has trust in them, but I don't know for sure. I mean they're aliens from another planet, completely different from ours. We don't know what they're thinking- we might even know if they met the King and made some form of deal with him or not!" The duck admitted, showing that he's worried.

"Gawrsh, do you really think that we could trust them?" Goofy whispered.

"I don't know, Goofy. Master Yen-Sid and his Majesty has trust in them, but isn't it kind of odd?" The duck said. "How come we never heard of them until now?"

"It is kind of weird…" Goofy admitted before seeing the door opened for Sora to be in his current condition of recovering when Goofy gave a startled expression. "Sora?!"

"What happened to you?" Donald asked, surprised.

"Me and Giroro had a bit of a sparring match." Sora responded. "I was the one who instigated the fight."

"What were you thinking, considering what happened earlier?!" Donald said, hopping mad.

"I admit, Giroro was a bit of a tough guy to fight, but it was also good experience too." Sora admitted, moving his shoulder around. "It was the first time I fought someone who used guns- especially against one against the army."

"Gawrsh Sora, you gotta be careful!" Goofy insisted. "We just met the fellers! We don't even know how they think and what happened before!"

"Yeah, but Jiminy managed to a jot info down on each of them." Sora said as the cricket appeared. "You guys should look it up." However, the two looked not convinced. "Guys, what's up?"

"Sora, I don't we should trust those guys." Donald said. "I know his Majesty asked them to come with us, but those guys seemed weird."

"Guys, come on- they might be rowdy, but they're really good!" Sora said, defending them. "You gotta give 'em a chance!"

The two gave a reluctant look before to say, "Huh.. well, alright." Goofy then added, "I dunno if we could trust 'em, but we know we can trust you. Let's just hope these guys are gonna cause anymore problems."

"Hey, trouble finds us from time to time- you can't blame it on them*." The Brunette said with a smile.

**Author's Note: Oh if he only knew…**

**Lanes Between**

Puriri's Starship was soon passing through the empty airspace as Puriri flipped on a communications line. "This is Puriri contacting on 05734-kappa, come in! Go for secure!"

A lot of static was seen heard from the line until she adjusted something and it clears up and for footsteps and someone picks up a mic. "Secure." A distorted voice said on the other line. "Well Corporal, how was your mission?"

"Quite…eventful. The Keroro Platoon has finally rendezvous with Sora, and Private Third Class Omnini, Recruit Omimi, and Chief Medic Atlanta are accompanying them. They're currently on their way to Olympus Coliseum!" The Spy said.

"Excellent job. But…explain 'eventful." The voice said.

"A mysterious monster emerged out of Tamama, called an Unversed of all things. On top of that, it stole his power and used it against the group. It would've vaporized Tamama, but that barrier technique you taught me really saved our skins." Puriri replied. "That reminds me, your farsight is pretty impressive, sir!"

"I do try my best. But even with the company of the entire group, and especially with upcoming threats, we might need more help." The voice said.

"Copy that- I think I know just the person- on record this guy, although unlisted, is a hire on member of many a Platoon." The Spy said.

"Hmmm…perhaps I know what you mean. On record, both he and Omnini were part of a different Platoon at one point before the former broke off to form a new Platoon- meanwhile the latter has quite a…unusual charm attached to him. I'll patch you through to him." The voice said. "Just try not to make yourself painfully obvious."

"I think I know the perfect disguise, sir- send me the number and I'll do the rest. Puriri out." The female said before shutting off a line…and for her to activate a glowing ability and changed her entire color to that of Omnini and even cleared her throat to make herself sound just like him. She then pressed several key strokes before a radio signal activates. "Hello? Is someone there? Please come in?"

"Huh?" Another voice said before a sound of a mike being moved was heard. When the other line's voice was heard, it sounded like a male. "Hey wait- I know that call sign… Omnini? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me! Hey listen, I don't know if you're busy with anything and…well I apologize for the lack of details, but I gotta ask you a bit of a favor- I'm going to send some coordinates to you, and I want you to head over to the destination there, tomorrow." 'Omnini' said. "I'll explain the rest when we meet up, alright?"

"Umm… alright. It's just…this is a bit of out of the blue- especially for you." The other voice responded. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well…yes and no." The doppelganger replied. "All I can say is that we're in need of assistance, and I hope that you can help out."

"W-well…I didn't think you would ask for help from the time I known you." The other voice said. "But hey- don't worry, I'll be glad to help out. I got nothing to do at the moment so I'll be on my way ASAP."

"Thanks a lot. See you!" Puriri said as she shuts off the line and reverts back to normal form and voice. "Mission Accomplished. Time to head back home for now!"

As she said that, the ship's engines begin to glow before beginning to accelerate and rocket off to a distance of space...

**Omnini and Omimi's Room (Time: 23:30 hours)**

The two siblings are seen sleeping in the room. Omnini was seen sweating in a dream of his but meanwhile, Omimi was sleeping a bit but then she started to toss and turn.

**?**

Omimi was in a blank area before to look around as she looked around a black zone with a white round platform below her feet. She immediately blinked her eyes open as she comments, "What the…? Where am I?"

"Did you have trouble…remembering your old memories?" a distant voice said, sounding like an older elder male.

"Wait- who was that?!" Omimi shrieked as she looked around as she looked flustered. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am a friend…and you are someone that represents the white in the Yin- the light within the darkness." The voice said.

"Wait a moment… I think you have it all wrong!" Omimi admitted with a confused expression as she brings out the Yin Blade. "I thought I was yang because of me being the sword's opposite- and stuff like that."

"You are simply mistaken." The voice said. "Though your color would suggest that you associate yourself with yang, it is quite the opposite- Yang represents the gracefulness and serene qualities while its counterpart represents strength and toughness. You are of Yin."

"But isn't Yin more of male qualities I thought?" Omimi said. "I…don't grasp the contents of Yin and Yang…at least not some of it."

"No. It's as explained- you fight with your fists, do you not?" The voice comments, with the girl nodded.

"Errm…I don't want to boast about that." The female admits while looking at her hands. "It's true that I do though...but I'm trying swordplay nowadays." She dismisses her sword.

"Many a warrior has different styles of combat. One must be able to adapt to the change of combat- such as learning when to use magic, or when to weapons or even brute strength." The voice said.

"You…sound pretty smart." Omimi admits. "But, if it's all the same as you, you mind if I can go back to my dreams? This place seemed kind of empty…"

"…" The voice gave a bit of a grunt before to add, "Very well. But know this- we will talk again."

"…Awkward." Omimi said as the areas around her soon turns to white. However, she realized something: "WAIT! Who are you?!"

"…" The voice said something something incoherent before something else was heard.

"I'm just a figure… a lost soul of the past; Huaa."

"Huaa? Like that cheer they sometimes give?" The child responded.

**End of Chapter 15**

DATA GATHERING UPDATE. SCANNING NEW DATA…

SCAN COMPLETE. UPLOADING AND GROUPING DATA…

Journal Section: This section emerges as a Jiminy's journal entry. I'll cover a Bunch of characters, including not known allies; This Chapter's entries are the KG KHII Versions of Sora's group, alongside the new character. And another note, this might contain slight differences to the one stated earlier. It's mostly there for content. Basically the entries are basically altered version of the ones in-game.

Atlanta:  
Chief Medic of the Niji Platoon, Giroro's wife and a mother.

She's seen to be great magic user (in terms of support and defense type Magic) and a strong willed individual often cheering on her friends. She's seen as reserved and snarky, even making nicknames to those she's close to in light hearted manner, even listens on to their problems, though not much of a talker. However, she's stubborn as well, refusing to stay down accept defeat and refuses to be the 'weaker link' in the group, having someone to defend to her.

She met Giroro and the others during her childhood, resulting in a friendship carried on to their adulthood- and more so for Giroro's case (although they bicker from time to time).

She's Currently searching for the whereabouts of her leader, Nazozo

Nazozo:  
Ranked Colonel in the army and Leader of the Niji Platoon.

According to what was documented, Nazzo is a hybrid of both mortal and vampire blood, allowing him to eat food like normal, but needs to eat blood on a weekly basis. He's also cursed as well- with a demon inhabiting his body known as Tena. However, light based attacks and holy artifacts can badly damage or even cause fatal damage to Nazozo- a double whammy as one would say. But his power is phenomenal- even intimidating Omimi to an embarrassing moment of hers that should not be mentioned (at least in polite conversation).

His current whereabouts are unknown at this time as he disappeared after recovering from a coma shortly after the group left.

Giroro (KG KHII):  
Corporal of the Keroro Platoon who came along with the group to aid Sora on his Journey. A short tempered yet battle hardened individual who combats opponents with guns- lots of guns. While externally he's seen as a tough and strong soldier, he also carries a caring heart, willing to help his friends (while not trying to blow them up or at least yell at or argue with them for incompetence). He wears a belt that if he loses, he loses his balance and accuracy.

He's married to Atlanta and even fathered a child.

Kururu (KG KHII):  
Sergeant Major Kururu of the Keroro Platoon who came along with the group to aid Sora on his journey. A highly intelligent individual offset with his mischievous and depressing attitude. Despite this, he is also a great inventor and the brains behind the Keroro Platoon's most powerful technology including the 'Gamma Star' (although it could be modified). But do not think he's unarmed- his headphones and other inventions make him a formidable threat to anyone opposing him, considering that they have a power source.

He was once ranked Major, but was demoted due to a 'scandal' according to some of the members.

Character ID

Puriri  
First Appearance: ?  
Rank: Corporal  
Occupation: Corporal of the army, The 'Prism Keronian', Mercenary (confirmed)

Nazozo  
First Appeance: ? (Ask Owner)  
Rank: Colonel  
Occupation: Colonel of the army, Vampire-mortal, leader of the Niji Platoon  
Owned by Atlanta-Hammy

? (Voice talking to Omimi)  
First Appearance: ?  
Rank: ?  
Occupation: ?

Enemy ID

Unversed

Flood  
Scrapper  
Bruiser  
Blue Sea Salt  
Tank Toppler  
Chrono Twister  
Red Hot Chili  
Thornbites *New*  
Cursed Coach

ACTIVATING STANDBY MODE…

PSA: Writer's Block (What you can and can't without being distracted.)

-Intro ~Trocadero~- plays as we change scenery to a set…and showed a familiar couple of silhouettes as the theme ends.

Moru was seen standing near a set with Emma as the former admits, "Hello Everyone, I'm Moru the Maronian- in case you've forgotten by now."

"And I'm Emma the Ishijin." Emma said. "Now I know what you're all thinking by now; What took so long to get this stupid chapter up?"

"Well we got a couple of things for it, and I'm sure that half of the people here- or at least some- had at one point or another that either stopped the progression or even stopped the story altogether to the point of ending the story before it finished due to lack of ideas, plot, or just too much being taken away and felt out of practice. I'm of course talking about a Writer's Block. AND lack means of 'necessary lines' and distractions …Well maybe the latter is not so much the case." The Maronian said.

"What's a writer's block you ask? Well if you ask that, and you're a writer, then you seriously need to look it up. If you're newbie author, then let's put a comparison up; it's sort of like an artist's block: it stops you from writing or drawing anything good or your sense of perfection got the best of you, OR you think a made lot of mistakes but in other people's opinions you haven't and decided that your judgement is better than what they think, which is ridiculous. Writer's Block is just another of saying, either you're being too hard on yourself, you don't think you're ready for the next chapter and need a break, or you're just paranoid. The second one however should a Hiatus instead." The female of the two said.

"Right, like the author here- he's been distracted by a lot of stuff; for instance, he was building up characters, building up bios, some real life stuff happened, or just distracted in general- mostly with a video game. Not to mention he also has another story to take care of too- which you would probably guess what it is if you look at his stuff, which of course is also hit by a writer's block." Moru said. "He's essentially developing a character's story, but on top of it, he's also experimenting with another that helped got through this block; actually trying to get in the heads of characters other owners…own if that's the right way of saying it."

"Atlanta and the mystery voice's lines are done by the author himself, trying to match with the personality of other owner's characters. He even talked to the owner online to see if got the line right, which was fine by the owner as nothing was wrong." Emma explained. "He also was busy making stories regarding certain characters of his- like Omnini."

"Right, because you can't exactly work on a story without helping your own characters develop into more…either hateable or likable characters. You can't all just go 'Learn to love this character' or 'you gotta hate that guy'. It's all based on personal opinions and different impacts of the character that either rub you the right or wrong way."

"Ex-act-a-mun-do!" A familiar orange and black figure said as he suddenly teleports in in an orange and yellow flash with the two aliens giving annoyed expression before the human gets up close to the 'camera'. "Hey, speaking of opinions, what do you think you guys in the audience think of _me_ being in the story? Come on, with my new game comin' out I can add more class into this dull story! I'm talkin' explosions, kickass fighting scenes and of course bouncy boo-"

The individual was interrupted when a cock of the weapon was heard with the two aliens pointing a sniper rifle and Rocket Launcher at him. "This is supposed to be a teen's fan-fic- not one of your perverted fantasies." Emma said.

"Uhh…uh huh." Deadpool said before looking back to the 'camera' and whispered, 'Yeah right.'

"THAT'S IT!" Emma exclaimed before firing a shot that caused an explosion and damaging camera to the point of static as Deadpool screamed like a little girl as several footsteps was heard. "I'm taking this f***** out! Moru, to your left!"

"Whoa, whoa, not the face!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"You can regenerate it you idiot- what's the point of saying that then?!" Moru said.

"I don't want my face to be some regenerating mush before I get my picture taken for the ga-AAAMEE!" The Merc said before getting blasted a rocket launcher. "MY ARRRRM!"

"Just stick it back on before I put it in some place you don't want it." The Ishijin said in a threatening tone.

"Okay this is going to get too graphic to the reader's imagination- we already have a disturbing picture of what's happening- including the audience." Moru reported.

"Well shut it off then!" The ishijin said in a tone before the camera shuts off.

**Next Time****:**

Past and present; Keroro sees another dream of seeing the boy from his dream from the day he left, once again- this time he and his friends are trying to plan a trip to the beach. But troubles arise… Shortly afterwards, the group finally arrives in Olympus, only to find out something's amiss…but before finally the two gaining the reunion they've been waiting for since they first discovered the hint that they're alive…

**Next time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II FM**  
Chapter 16: Family Reunion

**After a few months of an nasty writer's block and lack of motivation, chapter 15 is finally up. I really have to apologize to you all about what happened. ^^;**

**Anyways, so sorry for making you all wait. Anyways, now to get to the other standstill project…**

**By the by, I've been thinking on a title change. Did you guys know about the Keroro RPG Series, it goes by another title as well by the fans… Tales of Keroro.**

**Do you guys think I should change the title to that? I ask it because I have a couple of…ideas that might relate it to the tales series. O3O**

**All rights goes to their respective owners, I do not own ANYTHING but my own characters and personal ideas.**


	19. 16: Family Reunion

Warning: The following you're about to read contains violence, language, blood (in future chapters) possible awkward moments, hilarious moments, possible spoilers to games and anime, and possible scenes that can either make you say the "What the heck just happened," or "Whoa…"

Last time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix:

A Full tilt battle against the old enemy of the past known as the Unversed began as to run rampant with the group. The group made a valiant effort to defeat this monster, but it also absorbed Tamama's abilities, making stronger and even stolen his attack. During the battle, Tamama nearly got vaporized by his own imitated attack but thanks to the interference of Puriri, he survived and entered his own heart unintentionally, remembering a lost ability he had once but never used and turning the tide with his opponent. He soon rejoins the others and through using the new ability, he turned the tide of the battle and defeated the Unversed to regain his lost powers, but with Omnini nearly attacked the blackish remains of the monster. Afterwards, the group unwinds with the recent events, but things doesn't get peaceful right away- Sora and Giroro had a confrontation that was stopped by Atlanta, Sora talks with the younger members Omnini and Omimi, and talks to both of Donald and Goofy about the Keronians.

Chapter 16: Family Reunion

**Gamma Star: Keroro's Room**

The Keronian Sergeant was seen sleeping in his room in Pajamas as he was seen asleep. However, when we dive into his dreams…

**Keroro's Dream**

-Broken Reality- plays as Keroro was once again seen constructing Gunplas at a record pace before standing back and letting the mechs enlarge into their sizes seen on their respective shows before Keroro begins working on another one. However, he stops when something seemed amiss as he gave an intrigued 'Gero?' before looking around to the landscape beginning to change again. The Keronian soon frantically looked around before finally it changes…to a familiar location.

**Twilight Town: Roxas' Room**

The theme ends as Keroro looks around as he admitted, "Not again…" The Keronian looks around and notices Roxas asleep in his Pajamas. The Keronian soon walks up to the sleeping boy. He gave a bit of a look and tried to reach out to him…before Keroro notices Roxas' sudden awakening as he jerked upwards into a sitting position as he looked to his right hand.

"A Key…blade?" Roxas admitted. After a while he seemed to flex his hand before shrugging it off.

**A little while later, in the Back Streets…**

Keroro and Roxas (in his normal attire) were seen walking down the way with Keroro harmlessly passing through the boy as Roxas said again, "A Keyblade…" The boy turned to his left to see a stick near a wall before picking it up. He then swings it like was a sword before giving a bit of a sigh and said, "What was that about?" He then tossed the stick away, only for it to hit a figure in black nearby. Keroro immediately looked intimidated as Roxas notices the stick hitting someone, and quickly said 'Oh!' before the figure started to make his way down the stairs. Upon him trying to leave, Roxas tried to apologize with 'Sorry, about that' but it seemed like it was on deaf ears. Roxas gave a bit of a shrug before looking towards the Secret Spot as he made his way to there. Keroro gave a look as well before trying to follow along.

But as Keroro tried to catch up, something felt strange as he stopped and looked at the wall again, and noticed something- it was there that another figure in a black coat. Keroro looked intimidated by the appearance and tried to say, "Ummm…who are you de arimasu?"

The figure's stature is notably shorter than the man's with the coat resembling Roxas' own one with close fitting sleeves and slightly point shoulders. The hood unlike the ones seen before doesn't cover the face, and the jacket's design to show the nose mouth, and the zipper isn't all the way up with the coat's neck area slightly folded like a shirt. But individual shook their head as the figure to walk away, but not before the Keronian notices that the person was wearing heeled boots. Keroro gave an intrigued expression before noticing Roxas was already inside the Secret Spot.

**The Secret Spot**

-Lazy Afternoons- played as Keroro walked in for him to see the four friends eating Ice Cream as Hayner said, "Hey, where did that come from?"

Pence looked to be stammering as he said, "Oh, er, well, you know- just thinking out loud."

"Well I doubt we can be together forever." Hayner said as he took a bite out of his Ice Cream. "Isn't that what growing up's all about?" The black haired male took another bite of his ice cream as the blond haired male continues with, "What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right?"

The black haired boy gave a bit of a laugh as he replied, "Got that off a fortune cookie?"

However, Hayner yanked the Ice Cream away from him as he admits to the dark haired individual "That's it- no more Ice Cream for you." Pence responded with an immediate 'Hey!' before retrieving it. "Man, today's turning out to be a drag."

"Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief." Olette said.

"Nuh-uh. You know what it is?" Hayner said again, prompting the others to look, intrigued. "We don't want Summer Vacation to be over, that's all!" Pence looked to the others and shrugged before his friend continued. "So, how about this?" He then stood up with a big smile as he admits, "We all go to the beach!" He walked forward as he again continues his plan. "And why do we go to the beach? Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation! Blue Seas, blue skies! Let's just get on a train and GO!" He passes through Keroro as he turns around to the attention of his standing friends and notices their expressions before to say, "No? Aw C'mon!"

"Maybe you forgot, but we'll broke." Roxas admitted.

"Maybe you forgot I'm smart." Hayner retorted.

He then led the other three friends out of the spot before Roxas heads to follow along, but our spiky haired individual notices the oil drum in the corner. He then proceeded to dig out something from there as he held up a few Munny Crystals. "Maybe the Munny I got by beating the thief yesterday might help us out. It couldn't hurt, even if it's not a whole lot."

After putting the crystals away, Pence came in as he said to his friend, "Hurry up, Roxas!"

The male nodded as he and Keroro followed him outside.

**Back Streets**

Roxas walks outside to see the three talking to each other before Hayner said to Roxas, "We're going to Market Street!" The three nodded as they head up the hill and under the arch with Roxas watching.

DATA ARCHIEVES ACTIVATED  
SCANNING NEW CONTENT…  
CONTENT FOUND. DISPLAYING NOW…

Skits: You now have the ability to view Skits! Skits are optional but nifty little tidbits between characters or individuals that might end up provide any objectives backstory, or something else. Anytime you see a skit pop up, you should check it out… (If you're a fan of the Tales series, then you should know what these are. However a change in style is going to to have to be in order here, and most of the chapter IS in story format, and I deeply apologize- but I want to try this style as if this were a tales game.)

INFORMATION COMPLETE. BEGINNING UPLOADING SKITS…

Skit: **Know you way**

Roxas: *Brings out a map of the area.* I know I lived in this town for some time, but sometimes it's a big place to get lost in. Don't want to get lost in this place- even I have a hard time remembering the locations and layouts. It's a good thing Hayner and the others gave me the map of the town." *looked to where the people walked down the stairs* "Down there's the Sandlot. That would normally be where Seifer and his group would be… Unless Seifer's in a good mood about what happened, I think I should avoid going down unless I'm looking for a fight- but then again I could use the fight to bulk up a bit…"  
Keroro: *looked intrigued*  
Roxas: *He then looked to the left as he looked to where Hayner and the others ran, with a tunnel gated up with a large '3' in neon lights above the entrance.* "That entrance leads to a tunnel that can connect to different parts of the town- even to Sunset Terrence, which you would get there normally by train. It would normally be a quicker way of getting around…but they're doing maintenance on it so there's no way of going down there. So that just leaves Market Street." *Puts the map away* *Roxas walks attempts to walk off screen for a moment but stopped and gives a bit of a troubled yet surprised expression* "…Do I usually talk to myself out loud?  
Keroro: *annoyed expression* "Gero…"

*end skit*

**Market Street: Station Heights**

Roxas and Keroro soon ran in as the former notices his friends calling his friends over to a poster. On it, it was a picture of the club Roxas used before, with four sihlouettes of orbs with red, blue, green, and yellow crystals on it. (the blue is underneath a banner that says 'STRUGGLE' as Hayner said, "Just two days to go!" He then faces Roxas as he admits, "You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the four of us split the prize!"

"Okay, you're on." Roxas said, smiling.

"You two are gonna clean up!" Pence said with a smile as if to cheer on the two friends.

"Go get 'em!" Olette said, showing her excitement.

The two contestants nodded as they placed their right wrists in stance as Hayner said, "It's a promise!" The two nodded as Keroro looked on.

Keroro gave a bit of a sigh as he admitted, "Four friends spending time together as teenagers…now that's nostalgic feeling, de arimasu."

In Keroro's imagination, the four in front of him were replaced with their childhood versions of themselves- Keroro for Pence, Roxas for Dororo or Zeroro, Giroro as Hayner, and Olette as Pururu. However, the bubble soon disappears as Keroro hears Hayner say, "Now, let's get down to business." The Sergeant gave confused 'Gero?' before noticing the four are now talking about something else. "One ticket to the beach is 900 munny. How much for four of us?"

"3600 munny." Olette said in an immediate response.

"And 300 each to spend there. What's that for all of us?" The 'leader' added.

"1200 munny. A total of 4800 munny." Olette said as Pence gave a leasurely look.

"To spend on what?" Roxas asked, with Hayner responding with 'Pretzels of course! What else is there?' To think on the next possibilitiy, Roxas then suggested something too- "Well, there's always watermelon."

"Too pricey. They're, like, 2000 munny apiece." Hayner said.

Upon hearing that, Roxas and Keroro on the same wavelength thought with a surprised expression 'Yeesh- that IS pricey!' Roxas thought solo for a brief moment before admitting, "Pretzels it is."

"So, where were we?" Hayner asked the others.

"We need 4800 munny altogether. But all we have is…" Olette said before the three other than Hayner then listed how much Munny on hand;

Pence: "I got 800."  
Olette: "…650."  
Roxas: "150. Sorry."

"That's 1600 munny!" Hayner said as he took the Munny. "We need another 3200." He then faced up the hill to where the way to Station Plaza would be. "Let's find ourselves some odd jobs and earn some dough! We have 'til the train leaves to earn 800 munny each!" Once he starts running up the hill he calls out, "Meet at the station with cash in hand!"

"Didn't he say he had it covered?" Pence admitted with a leasurely look.

Keroro gave a bored expression before to say, "…I think Hayner-dono is more of a match to me than Giroro was."

"Whatever. Those pretzels are sound pretty good." Roxas said in a nod.

Skit: **The** **Odd Jobs**

Roxas: *In front of a billboard* "What do we have here?"  
Pence: "On the billboard, there should be jobs to apply for. From what I noticed, there's at least three here and three in the Tram Common that you can apply for, Roxas."  
Olette: "Hey, there's something on Grandstander!"  
Roxas: "That's the one where you practice on hitting the ball in the air and you have to keep it up there as long as possible, right?"  
Olette: "Yep!"  
Pence: "Then there's Mail Delivery- sort of self-explanatory. Roxas, you're good with a skateboard, right?"  
Roxas: "Yeah?"  
Olette: "Then it shouldn't be too much trouble."  
Roxas: "The last one on here is 'Cargo Climb.'" *Looks behind him* Well, looks like anyone applying to the job has to push the wagon containing parts to the garage up there, huh? Doesn't sound so tough."  
Olette: "Yeah, and those just the easy jobs. There are three others too in Tram Common- including junk clearing, bee swatting, and possibly the most rewarding of the 6- Poster posting. I heard that they give 100 munny for every time you do a fast job in posting- but you have to be pretty flexible to get a fast time."  
Roxas: *thinking position* "Well maybe I should try them all. It'll help me out too to be a bit flexible, and depending on how well I do, I can get more funds for the trip."  
Olette: *thinking position* "Well, we should have plenty of time before the train leaves. Each of us can gather enough munny before the trip."

*all three walk off screen*

Keroro: "Hmmm…maybe I should observe what's happening for myself. They might be gathering funds but they could run into trouble de arimasu…"

*end skit*

**A while later: In Tram Common**

Roxas looked to be a couple of bumps on his arms as he applies an ointment as he admits, "Maybe clearing out those bees might not be one my better ideas- I ended up just spending a bit of my munny on an ointment." He looked to the clock tower as he said, "I still have a lot of time before the train to the beach leaves, so I have to plenty of time to spend to help make up for the munny spent." Roxas gave a determined look before to say, "Let's see what I can do poster duty?"

Keroro gave an odd expression before to say, "Well, I can't deny that's trying de arimasu. But he doesn't seem to be giving up. I gotta admire his dedication, de arimasu."

Roxas was soon up to another billboard as Keroro phased through the Tram passing by as Roxas admits as –The Escapade- plays, "Let's see what I can do."

In a mini-montage of Poster Duty with other games, Roxas scrambles around the area, posting posters as fast as possible in the designate spots. In another part, he tried his hand on swatting bees again and another part of it, he even used his struggle club to clear out the junk by wacking junk into others.

**Market Street: Station Heights**

Roxas was just caught his breath as he admits, "Okay, I think I can get in… a bit more munny…before I meet up with everyone."

Keroro meanwhile watches as Roxas continues to work including the grandstander as Keroro admits, "Wow…he may be running himself a bit rugged. You'd think he'd be in the army, de arimasu?"

The theme ends as Roxas shows various strikes and combos with the weapon in mind, hitting and juggling the ball in the air multiple times, with the ball landing on the ground a couple times. However, Roxas gave a couple of breaths before he went on to create a long chain by going off walls and even jumping off it to try to get off it to hit more- through this process, the combos extended to over 50 hits before Roxas stops, letting the ball drop to explode into confetti and get a couple of breaths before the crowd was giving a large cheer of large combo. Roxas puts the struggle club away as he catches his breath and Gave wordless waves.

"That was spectacular!" One of the members said with the crowd still applauding their efforts before the crowd slowly clears.

Keroro gives a bit of a greatly impressed look as after seeing Roxas receiving the payment. After bowing, he soon quickly made his up to Station Plaza. Keroro soon catches up, but then he notices the area distort around him as Keroro immediately stopped and looked to the figure from before. He gives an intrigued 'Gero?' The individual was watching Keroro- the shorter figure from before- was watching Keroro's every move. Keroro meanwhile did a couple of steps forward and backward, until Keroro said, "Can I ask who are you, de arimasuka?"

The figure shook its head in disagreement and said in a female's voice, "Who are you?"

"Gero? Umm, this is my dream. I thought I would get an answer." Keroro asked. "And why would a couple of organization members be in my dream for that matter?"

"…You'll just forget about me, just like everyone else who known me- like my friends." The figure replied.

"Gero?! Dororo-dono?!" Keroro exclaimed.

"…" The figure gave a '…' above her head before turning around.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Keroro tried to call out when the individual running away. However, he realizes something as he looks to the Clock Tower. "Gero! I forgot about Roxas, de arimasu!"

The Keronian soon made tracks to the top of the clock tower, but not before the individual walks back in observing the Keronian run away.

**Station Plaza**

The Keronian Sergeant runs in just in time to see the group of four chatting until he hears Olette said, "Nice work everyone. Added to what we started with, we now have…" She then presents a pouch as she finishes with a quick "Ta-da! 5000 Munny!"

Hayner responds with a quick 'Sweet!' before Olette hands Roxas the pouch, whom gave an odd expression. "Hey, you gathered the most munny out of everyone here- you deserve to carry it." Pence said with a smile.

Roxas gave a smile as he said 'okay!' in response before Olette admits, "Let's get tickets!" Pence and Olette ran up ahead, leaving Roxas and Hayner.

While the spikier haired male stored the pouch away, Hayner admits, "We can't be together forever, so we better make the time we do have something to remember." Roxas gave an intrigued 'Huh?' in response before getting gut punched lightly by Hayner who said, 'Gotcha!' before running ahead, with the male rubbing his stomach. When Roxas tries to walk up to the group, he trips over something- prompting Keroro to give a startled look and with the three looking. Roxas rises to his knees checks himself to make sure nothing was wrong, only for him to notice the other figure in black (the male). He was then picked up to his feet, but moved in a way that jerked him before saying something incoherent for Roxas to respond with 'What?' He then was then interrupted by Hayner who then called out, "Roxas, three minutes!"

"Okay!" Roxas responded before noticing the figure in black was gone. He then turned to the station and ran up the stairs.

Keroro meanwhile was surprised by this event as he admits, "Was that…Riku-dono?" The Sergeant then gave a bit of an expression that said in his thoughts as he admits, ('_And why did he say to Roxas…'_)

Keroro shook his head before he heads off to following Roxas into the station.

**Train Station**

Keroro just entered the room when he sees Hayner on the desk and saying, 'Four Students!' before Pence said to his friend, "Roxas, the Money!"

"Right!" Roxas said before digging out his pocket, before noticing before digging his pockets before to quickly say, "No!" His friends noticed what was going on as –Tracking Signal- plays. However, Roxas remembered when he tripped and when the figure in black (Riku) appeared. He then imagined the figure taking the pouch of munny in it and realizing something- "He took it!" Roxas was about to head out of the station when Olette called out 'Wait! Where are you going?' The boy faced his friends before to say, "Remember when I fell? I had the money before that- I bet that guy took it."

Hayner gave a confused expression before to say, "Guy?"

"He couldn't of gotten too…far…" Roxas then noticed something- did…did his friends see it?"

"What are you talking about?" The blond haired male said, before an imagination bubble shows Roxas when he tripped, but instead of a figure being nearby, it showed Roxas getting up normally with Hayner explaining as the bubble popped with Roxas gave a down look- did…did he imagine it? "All we saw is you falling over. There was no guy."

Roxas gave a confused stammer before Keroro gave a blank look as a bell rang, signaling the train's depature. "There wasn't anyone…there…?" Roxas said as he sees the others disappointed with them passing by as the theme ends.

Keroro gave a bit of a look as he admits, "Why did Riku take that pouch away from him, de arimasu?"

**Clock Tower: Face**

Keroro observes the scene as he watches the four friends eat ice cream- except for Roxas, who seemed disappointed he lets a drop of ice cream drop. Olette comments, "Hey, It's melting."

Roxas gave a down 'Sorry…' as he admitted. "Cheer up already!" Hayner admitted, sounding a bit grumpy.

"That was definitely weird though." Pence added. "How could Roxas have the pouch one minute and the next minute instantly lose it?"

"Strange…" Olette agreed. "And it's even weirder than the picture thief from yesterday."

"You said it." Hayner admitted.

Roxas looked in front of him as he admits with his friends looking…

"Can you feel Sora…"

The scene from earlier from Riku got Roxas on his feet and shoved as Riku said, "Can you feel, Sora?"

**Gamma Star: Keroro's Room**

Keroro was in his room as he suddenly snapped awake and sat up, looking around. Keroro sighed as he admits, "Another odd dream again, de arimasu…"

**Bridge**

-Gamma Star- (Game Start from the Keroro RPG game) plays as Keroro walked into the room with Sora and his group alongside the other members of the Keroro Platoon, Pururu, Omnini and Atlanta already up as Keroro said, "Are we at our destination, de arimasu?" Keroro asked.

"We should be within the hour." Omnini said, reading the stats. "We're taking the time prepare ourselves- you know, item storage and all that."

"Yeah." Sora said, nodding. "I got plenty of Potions, Hi-potions and Ethers with me."

"Don't you mean MP Potions?" Atlanta responded with a bored expression.

"Actually we called it Ethers in the worlds." Goofy admitted.

"And THERE it is!" Omnini said with a bored expression.

Sora looked around as he admits, "Hey, where's Omimi?"

"Ah, she's sleeping in a bit today." Omnini admitted as shift in scene showed Omimi sleeping in her bed with a plushie of a…familiar tales character (coughMieucough). "She had a bit of trouble sleeping last night, but nothing too late or anything." Omnini admitted. "We checked on our parents- they said that they'll be waiting in the Coliseum."

"How can you be so sure that parents are even alive?" Giroro asked.

"Hey- we talked to them via phone." The black and red tadpole admitted. "And they would've probably gone to the highest of the world- the Coliseum itself."

"Well, that is true…" Donald admitted. "But could you tell us why your parents are in the worlds?"

"My mom and dad were attacked when I was younger." Omnini responded, prompting Donald and Goofy to give startled looks. "According to Kururu, Olympus Coliseum's Underworld is said to be a prison for Keron's most notorious villains of their kind- Serial Killers, Mad scientists, stuff like that- but they're also home to some innocents and even daredevils that should've died but didn't. If you survived accidents or disasters that you shouldn't then Hades will drag you down to the Underworld itself to cage you up."

"So Hades would you know about you guys?" Sora asked, concerned.

"He does- he IS the lord of the Dead- or rather in our case, the lord of the damned." Dororo admitted. "He approached our kind a long time ago during a war and proposed it- and to that end, we ended up coming to this location, de gozaru."

"But, why tell us all of that?" Sora asked.

"It's part of the ancient legends of how Keronians ended up a part of the world's activities due to an ancient legend that dates back to a war." Giroro said.

"Uh, what is the legend?" Goofy asked.

"A legend that's more than likely lost to history." Kururu said. "But it survived with our race, and only Rank A invaders are told of this."

"And unfortauntely, all I received from information of the worlds was incomplete- we were briefly told of a legend about how a keybearer and a Keronian of our kind that dates back to a time before the war- but the keybearer's name and the Keronian's name and presence too for that matter has been lost- along with several pieces of important data." Pururu explained.

"That was because of the attack on our homeworld with Unversed 11 years ago, right Desu?" Tamama asked.

"Oh right- you guys mentioned that your world was attacked by those things?" Sora asked.

"And it was repulsed by three heroic keybearers too." Pururu admitted. "All 7 of us- the Keroro Platoon, myself and Giroro's Older brother- we saw the whole thing and even helped to repulse them."

Sora looked intrigued before nodding. "Hey, Donald, Goofy, your world was attacked too, right?"

"Yeah, by the same enemies." Goofy responded. "But we were at Yen-Sid's tower at the time, helping to hold the place down while Master Yen-Sid was looking for his Majesty, who was world hopping at the time."

"But was before the barriers were gone and the Gummi ship was invented, right? How did he got around without a Gummi-ship?" Sora responded.

"Master Yen-Sid's Star Shard. It allows anyone to hop around a world, if you can control it." Donald explained.

"Gero?" Keroro croaked in confusion before Donald and Goofy gave a bit of a stare and saw the two leave. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Uh, we'll prepare on our own. We'll meet you guys back in here when we arrive." Donald admitted.

Giroro seemed a bit intrigued before the group looked to each other.

**Sora's Room**

"I can't believe you guys!" Sora said, sounding a bit annoyed. "Didn't we say that we gotta trust them?"

"We're just worried, Sora." Goofy admitted with a disappointed look. "Besides, you can't exactly expect us to trust 'em right away."

"Yeah, sure our worlds got attacked by the Unversed, but we don't even know a single about Keroro and the others- because we don't know a thing about them except for things here and there!" Donald said. "Besides, they're invaders , and yet they're guardians of our worlds- how come they weren't there to help us when the worlds were disappearing last year?"

"Hmmm…I guess that's true." Sora admitted, crossing his arms. "Well, I'm sure they have their reasons- remember their data got deleted so maybe something had happened to them. Besides, if you guys feel uncomfortable because of their jobs, then we maybe we can try something then. " Donald and Goofy gave an intrigued look as Sora continued. "How about this then- try to get friendly with them. You guys try to talk to each other on common ground; Family, friends, and favorite stuff- you know. Try starting small, like your curiosity for seeing other worlds."

The two groaned as Goofy asked, "But what should we talk about then?"

"Well, Giroro's a dad, right?" Donald said. "Goofy, why not you talk to him about it? You have a son of your own, right?"

"HUH?!" Sora exclaimed with a surprised expression as –Conversation- (Or "But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!" from FE Awakening) plays. "No way! You're a father, Goofy?!"

"Ah-hyuck, yeah!" Goofy said with a smile. "You never asked about it, Sora. Or rather, I didn't tell ya until now."

"Oh- yeah- good point." Sora said, shaking his head to show a sheepish expression. "I guess I should've asked, huh?"

"Well you know that I'm an uncle to my nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. But… you want to know something about Pete though? He's a dad too." Donald said, which definitely intrigued Sora too. "Don't worry, he's not a no good crook like his dad. In fact, he's the opposite, right Goofy?"

"Yeah!" Goofy said with a nod. "Ya know, this is starting to become a good idea after all- I mean, I'm a father too, so maybe I can talk to Giroro. Maybe I can help even give 'im advice too since he's a new father."

"Exactly!" Sora said in a nod.

As the three carry on their conversation, Omimi was listening in before she left and quickly made her way down the hallway.

**Dororo's Garden**

Omimi peered into the room with Omnini seen pacing around, and Dororo tending to the vegetables. The young girl approaches the brother as she said, "Morning!"

"Hey, Omimi." Omnini said with a nod. "You ready to meet up with mom and dad soon?"

"Mhm- sure am!" The white tadpole said with a nod.

"Well, at least you're in a chipper mood today, de gozaru." Dororo admitted with a happy expression.

The girl gave a smile before she thought of something. She tried to think before facing her brother and said, "Umm…brother, I gotta ask- we weren't always with Lord Dororo, right?"

"…Um, no, we haven't, now that I think about it." Omnini said, with the ninja facing them. "We were with him with a few days after you got better when an old couple came to the door."

"Ah, you mean the two- Warrant Officer Basasa and Lieutenant Colonel Nagaga?" Dororo admitted.

"Ah, I was right- you do remember them, Lord Dororo!" Omimi said with a smile.

"Um, I would be hoping that you would refer to me just as Dororo though if I may politely ask." The Lance Corporal asked with a sweat drop forming.

"I know, I know." Omimi admitted. "But first off, it's been a habit of mine since you helped us and all. I…I'll try to help change it, but it will take some time to get used to- but…I gotta admit, I always got a good vibe coming from Mrs. Basasa…even when we first met- mind you my memory is still a little fuzzy."

"I can still remember it myself to be honest." Omnini said, thinking.

**Flashback: 9 years ago: Planet Keron; Dororo's home**

Omnini was on his own when he heard the doorbell ring. Dororo's mother was the one to answer the door as Omnini watched the door. In the doorway, The Ninja's mother was chatting with a new adult Keronian. This one was black in color with a violet cone shaped hat with flaps from a Keronian hat. It was looking to the child with yellow eyes and a bizarre black star shaped pupil and gives a gentle smile, although the younger male looks intimidated. The boy can also see the symbol of the individual was a pair of joined black wings on the belly. "Who…are you?" Omnini asked.

"Well isn't he a darling little man!" The black Keronian with a woman's voice (and british accent too) before she stepped back when Omnini outbursted with 'WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL?!' The woman seemed intrigued before to say, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you- but, what is your name, young man?"

"Umm…O-Omnini." Omnini replied reluctantly after briefly calming down.

"Omnini, huh…" The woman said before giving a smile. "It is a nice name. But, with the lady of the house's permission, I would like to come in with my husband. I'm here to discuss business with both the lady, and the one who found you and took you in."

"Erm, of course." The mother said with a curtsey, with the black female saying, 'You have my thanks.'

Omnini gave a bit of a stare as the female came in.

In the Living Room, Zeroro (Dororo) was watching with Omnini and Omimi looking on as well. "You mean to say that…you wish to adopt both Omnini and Omimi?" The mother said.

"The children are without loving parents as it stands at the moment." A new male voice said- showing an adult silver Keronian talking to the mother. This one has a blue hat like Kuroro's and the eyes were green in color, with the shines white. His symbol is a blue reptilian eye as the silver Keronian continued, "We actually wanted to adopt those two, but they ran away from the orphanage before we could find them. We were trying to find them for some time, but we heard that you founded them. We talked to you a couple of times, regarding this, but now it is the time to do so."

"I see…" The mother said before facing the two children and say, "Do they have a say in the matter?"

"You're unable to continue some support for them- besides, we want to take over from there- of course, they can be allowed to visit you, if you permit it." The silver male said.

"Why of course." The mother said in a nod. "Will this be alright?"

"So what you're saying, that we can't live here anymore?" Omnini asked with a disappointed look.

"It's alright little one." The black Keronian said with a nod. "I assure you that we will take care of you. You have mine and Nagaga's word."

"Nagaga?" The black and red male asked while tilting his head.

"Lieutenant Colonel Nagaga." Nagaga explained. "And my wife is Warrant Officer Basasa."

"Wait, so you guys are in the army too then?" Omnini asked.

"Of course, but we aren't usually called into duty for one, and for two, we usually leave the business to the younger soldiers- like your friend there for example." Basasa said, referring to Zeroro who gave an intrigued look.

"If I may be inclined to ask, why do you wish to take care of the two?" The blue male asked.

"Ah, truth be told, we actually knew their father once." Basasa said, prompting Omnini to give a look. "I would like to expand more it, but…I been ask to keep it a bit of a secret for now."

"But why?" Omnini asked with Omimi adding in a quick 'Why?' after him.

"Let's just say that, it would complicate things. Honestly, it would be the long run to explain things and try to make sure you would understand. But here's something for you to comprehend simply- you have a home with us; both of you." Nagaga admitted

Omnini gave a bit of a gulp but Omimi seemed interested as she crawled towards the black female before she gave a bit of a curious look to the adult. The elderly lady decides to pick up the young girl as the older brother looked intimidated before noticing something even would make him smile a bit; Omimi was getting along with the elder as she gives a bit of a giggle as Basasa admits, "My, she's a cute one."

"Whoa…even the orphanage head had trouble with Omimi before." Omnini said, only a bit surprised. "Zeroro and his mother withstanding."

"Umm…" Zeroro tried to say before to say, "Suppose that you do get called in into duty, what can you do with Omnini-dono and Omimi-dono?"

"Well, in the case that we do, we'll help the two grow a bit- but…we can always ask someone to help out from time to time." Basasa said with a smile with Omimi giving a bit of a giggle as the Warrant Officer wiggled her finger in front of Omimi who tried to reach for it. "Will this suffice?"

"Ah, of course." Zeroro said, bowing with her mother doing the same. "Thank you, Basasa-dono."

"Oh no need to be so formal, young man." Basasa insisted. "But we will help out with the packing."

"But…can we spend one last night here?" Omnini asked reluctantly.

"…I don't see why not." Nagaga admitted. "Tomorrow morning, we'll come pick you up. Okay?"

"Okay!" Omnini said with a smile. "And…thank you for that."

"Of course." Nagaga said as he pats the child's head as the theme ends.

**Present Day: Gamma Star; Dororo's Garden**

Omnini looked to be looking up the ceiling as he lied down on the floor with a bored expression as he said, "Man…it's gonna be a looooong explanation to mom and dad."

"Can you be certain that they are alive?" Dororo asked.

"Sure I can be certain!" The tadpole said with a smirk. "I told you, we talked to them."

"…Well, coming from your determination, it sounds like you quite certain." The blue ninja said before crossing his arms. "But I choose to ascertain your claim, however- we cannot be sure that your parents are truly alive, de gozaru."

"Sorry, but you'll be surprised when you meet 'em." Omnini said with Omimi smiling as well. "Let's just say that it's a surprised between us, Sora, and Kururu if he was paying attention.

"I see…" Dororo flattened his pupils as he admits before a chime on the intercom plays. "Hm?"

"**ATTENTION; ARRIVAL TO OLYMPUS COLISEUM WILL OCCUR IN 5 MINUTES. ALL UNITS PREPARE.**" The intercom said.

"Looks like it's showtime soon!" Omnini said with a smile.

"Yes." Dororo nodded before Omimi noticed something.

"Hey, didn't you prepare to go?" The child asked.

"Yes- one must always be ready to go on a moment's notice." Dororo said with his hand in front of him and eyes closed. "I can say that we must prepare both physically, and mentally. Having a ready supply of items is also good too de gozaru."

"Oh sh- that's right!" Omnini noticed something with Omimi giving a bit of a look to him. "Speaking of items, we forgot to tell Sora about our item supplier Mois!"

"Hm, yes…" Dororo noticed. "It should be noted that we can resupply at any time we're on the ship, de gozaru."

"Right!" Both siblings said in a nod.

**Bridge**

Before Sora entered the way, the two siblings stopped him. "Sora, wait!"

"We needed to pass on something to you- it relates to items and stuff like that!" Omnini said. "If you ever need to buy stuff before hoping down to the world, then talk to Keroro- he'll tell you the rest!"

"Trust us- you can refill your item supplies in the ship before you head down to a world!" Omimi said. "You need to Mois!"

"…Errr…you?" Sora parroted, mishearing her.

"NO NO NO!" Omimi said in an angry response. "I mean ANGOL Mois!"

"…Angol Mois?" The male parroted. "I never heard of her."

"…You'll meet eventually." Omnini said, sighing.

Sora and the others advanced towards the entrance as human enters, looked up to the screen and showed Olympus. However, things aren't as they seem- a ship was seen in orbit of the planet. "Hey, is that another ship?" The brunette male asked.

"If I must, I'll get a closer look." Kururu said before a camera pans in closer to see that the small ship was of Keronian Origin. "Well, this IS interesting- it appears another Keronian is down on the surface of the world. Ku ku ku!"

"Gawrsh, who would come here?" Goofy asked.

"Maybe we should check it out…" Omnini said. "We'll transport ourselves down to the world's surface. Er, Sora, how did you get down to the world in the past?"

"Our Gummi Ship was equipped to transport us down on a beam of light. Well, Kururu's a smart fellow, maybe he can upgrade it to allow all of us to go down at once?" Sora suggested.

"Ku ku ku! Upgrading such primitive technology would be an easy thing to do." Kururu said with his normal expression. "But it would only take a little while to expand the beam and transport systems and even then it could troublesome if there's a glitch."

"Glitch?" The male brunette parroted.

"We usually make sure there's no malfunction in our machines. While we were invading Pekopon, we had our shares of machinery used against us, some used in the wrong way or other times malfunctioned or damaged machinery- - like when the time former Major Geriri was our commander and Giroro-sempai's fight with Dororo damaged the machine we were building, deflecting a bullet*." The Sergeant Major said.

*Note: That's Episode 284 FYI.

Omimi gave a quizzical 'Mm?' to that as Omnini admitted, "Well that is a good point. Plus, it would be an effective way of getting into buildings and other locations without anyone noticing a shining beam of light and people raining down."

Sora gave a bit of a smirk. "Do you think you can do it, Kururu?"

"Ku ku! Of course." The Sergeant Major admitted.

**Meanwhile, on the Surface of the world- in Olympus Coliseum…**

On the grounds as it looks, a new Keronian is seen; this one is a beige tadpole, with golden bands seen on the wrists and near the ankles of the individual. He wears a blue flapless hat, with brown hair slipping out in the front, as well as two much longer strands of 'hair' on the sides of his head. That gow down to a larger cluster of white hair near the ends, making it resemble the ears of a Namco's 'hero of wind and dreams' He was observing a fight between a familiar two as were seen, training Shiroro is seen drawn with an etheral blade made out of her white energy as she clashes blades with Kuroro, who had his own etheral blade. The mainly Pale Blue tadpole was in the sky with her etheral wings. Soon she made a dive bomb at Kuroro, who appeared to of disappeared into his own shadow. The lady noticed the young tadpole in her path as she yelped 'Uh-oh!' and tried to slow down with the wings, kicking a large sand cloud before the female called out 'Time out!"

As the dust settles, The 'Angelic Nurse' was just short of the beige tadpole as she dismisses her energy and she landed on her behind with an exhausted 'Whew'! The black Keronian emerged from the shadow and asked, "Everyone alright?"

The new Tadpole meanwhile was quiet, but was shocked about what happened as he was sweating a bit. The nurse tilted her head and tested the lopped ear tadpole's attention as she waved her hand in front of him and said, "Hello?"

The Beige tadpole was looking at the nurse, gave a cheerful expression in his eyes and waved back without saying a single word, because by the look of things, he had no idea what to say to them.

Kuroro dismissed his etheral energy blades and asked "Who are you, young man?"

The individual finally spoke with a male's voice as he admits, "Adidi is my name… Or as my nickname goes, Adriel."

Shiroro looked over the boy, lifting his 'ear' and asked, "Are these things... real? I never saw a Keronian with this kind of ears. Are you a hybrid?"

'Adidi' looked to Shiroro and admitted, "Oh yes, these things are indeed real; they're not fake or attached to my hat." The tadpole gave a bit of a sweat as he added, "A…Hybrid? Erm…yeah, I can't really answer that."

Shiroro then commented- "Adidi would be a Keronian name as Adriel would be a human nickname. And aaaah, I see. You ears have a nice coat by the looks of things... My name is Shiroro- Better known as The Angelic Nurse. This is my husband, Kuroro- better known as the Black Knight."

The yellowed eyed male gave a bow and said, "Nice to meet you, Adriel."

"Ah thank you~!"Adriel said with a smile. "Oh, and about the 'Hybrid'… Well, I don't know that exactly means, but I guess it means if I'm a mixed creature, right? Because of there ears?"

Shiroro and Kuroro nodded in response as –The Dream- plays, as the black skinned adult commented, "I never seen a creature with features like that before to be fairly honest."

"Well frankly I can't really answer that…" The lop eared tadpole admitted. "Although I guess I can get that these aren't the common ears that Keronians like us would get… Some of them just believe that these attached to my hat." The individual rubs his ear a little as he admits, "But these are so fluffy to everyone that they don't even give a crap if it's real or not."

The nurse just giggled a bit and said, "That's one way of saying it, seeing as these ears are a cute feature. I wonder if Omimi would like to see that aspect…"

Adriel seemed to give a tilt as he tried to think. "Omimi… For some reason the name sounds familiar, but I never met an 'Omimi' before."

Kuroro gave an intrigued 'hm?' before ask, "Hmmm… Say, you wouldn't happen to know anyone named Omnini would you?"

"Oh yes, I know him!" The tadpole responded in a smile. "Omimi however… that one I never met before."

"Ah, so you have met our son!" Shiroro commented in response. However…the response was a bit shocking to the younger tadpole in question.

"Son?" The beige tadpole dropped as he said, "Wait a minute- YOU TWO ARE HIS PARENTS?!"

The former nurse gave a nervous laugh before to admit, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, Omnini never told about you two…so I had no idea at all." Adriel admitted with a happy expression while sweating a bit.

Kuroro chimed in and added, "A long time ago, me and my wife survived a battle that we were ambushed on. We weren't ready for it and we got badly injured as a result. It was because my wife saved at us at the last moment, merely cheating death. We can't really explain how we got here, but let's just say that something brought us here to this world and thanks to a…'friend' of ours explaining things, we were cleared to we're now technically still alive."

"It's a matter of…one would say 'Deus ex machina'." The pale blue and red tapdle answered with a bit of a nervous tone. "Long story short, we were thought to be dead to someone, but we were and now considered alive in reality."

"Whoa…" The younger male admitted with a blank look "That's…pretty amazing…"

Kuroro nodded and said, "Indeed. My wife is also the ones who saved us."

"Awww, stop!" Shiroro admitted while looking bashful. "It's just part of my heritage as a shaman and a 'trick' my mother taught me."

But then an odd thought struck the Black Knight. "Wait a minute... what are you doing here, on Olympus Coliseum, Adidi?" he responded, using Adriel's real name. "I thought if I recall right, Keronians don't usually enter the worlds without authorization?"

"Oh, Well..." Adriel started. "Actually to be honest, I don't even know why I'm here- Omnini said something about coming here, asking for help. Frankly I don't know what he wanted me to come here, but I had nothing to do at the moment, and said that he'll explain the rest when we meet up. I have to admit- it is sort out of the blue, even for him."

Shiroro crossed her arms as she commented, "Well at least Omnini made some friends..." She then looked up as she then said, "Ah! There's our ride!" Upon looking up, Adidi gave an intrigued 'Huh?' in response.

The Males looked to each other before looking up to see a large ship coming into orbit, hidden by the Anti-barrier is the Gamma Star. "Thank goodness for the Anti-Barrier." The adult commented upon seeing the ship.

The three look up to the ship, which is seen sending down its passengers, including Omnini, but... the aim is a bit off, they appear to be heading into a dark hole, leading into the Underworld. The nurse used her etheral energy to fly up to high walls to where they are going. She then gave a sigh as she landed on he ground. "What did you see, Shiroro?" The husband asked.

"...These things are never easy." Shiroro commented. "Looks their trajectory is REALLY off. It looks like they're landing in that cave we were in."

Adriel scratched his head as Kuoro admits, "Hah… c'mon, the two of us should head down to there and see what's up."

Shiroro still had energy wings out as she lifted her husband up by the hands and asked the other tadpole, "Are you coming with us Adriel? It would be a good time to say hello to Omnini again. And if you want a lift, don't worry- I can handle two people."

"Well, I might as well… Omnini DID call me in to help out. So yeah, I'll go!" Adidi responded as he used his ears to take flight and the three made their way down from the Coliseum as something soon got launched out of the stadium in the opposite direction. The view of two golden statues of warriors crossing swords was seen.

**Underworld Entrance**

The group was walking around as the group surveyed the area as a strange aura gave off from the group as Goofy admitted, "Are you sure that this is the coliseum?"

"It's that way!" Donald pointed to the heavenly stairway.

"Oh, guess we were a little off." Sora said as the group walked towards the stairs.

"If this isn't the Coliseum, then what IS this place?" Omimi asked with a look.

"It appears we still need to work out the bugs in the transporter. Ku ku ku!" Kururu said. "It appears that we dropped down to the other place."

"You mean the Underworld?" Omnini said with a blank look with him and Giroro now nervous…before a shriek was heard.

A woman wearing a long pink dress ending just about the orange-sandaled feet was seen. She's wearing two purple sashes, one under the bust and another looser one around the hips, with the latter tied t her right side. Each straps of the dress including the right side a form of orange spiral-pendent. She wears magenta eyeshadow, has violet eyes and her thick brown hair (with a very faint violet tint) is tied into a ponytail with a yellow band holding it. Her build has unusually thin waist and wide hips. She was seen being chased a trio of Emblem Heartless. All three resembles a small, dark red dog with a massive head and an equally massive, toothed maw. Its ears are long, stand on end, and curl at the tips with a crooked, blue tail and four short legs with no discernible digits on its paws. Its long, pink tongue is often seen hanging out of its mouth. The being's large, yellow eyes each sport a red spiral pattern. It also wears a large, yellow collar with several conical, lavender spikes on it, though, because of the Heartless's size, it is worn around its waist instead of its neck and finally, the emblem emblem is on its rear. Sora immediately called out 'Heartless!' as Sora charged towards the three after the woman tripped before the heartless could reach them they turned tail and ran with Giroro landing a laser round on one of them- he tried to get the other one, but he missed with the Heartless disappearing shortly afterward. "Tch, missed."

"I thought you were a good shot with that thing." Omnini said as Giroro gave a bit of a look to the private in response.

Sora approached the woman to try to help her up with the woman saying, "Thanks, but…I'm fine." However, she glanced to the group and then to the male brunette before standing upright, dusting herself off and saying, "And you're supposed to be?"

"I'm Sora, he's Donald and that's Goofy." The male brunette introduced himself and his friends. "We came to see how Hercules is doing."

"Aren't you going to introduce your other friends?" The woman said with the others noticing something- the woman can see them.

"Umm…I think our anti-barrier's not working." Omnini said while twisting his forehead symbol.

The group gave a bit of a blank expression as a large '…' appeared above their heads. However, Sora asked with a quick "Anti-what?" However he quickly changed the subject as Sora introduced each member. "They're not from here."

"Obviously." The Woman said before observing the group and then commenting, "So you all know Wonderboy?"

"They don't but we sure do, because we're heroes too!" Donald said, trying to sound proud (all the while referring 'they' as in the Keronians) before Goofy giving added with a whisper 'Ya mean Junior Heroes, Donald.' Donald gave an annoyed expression to it though.

"Junior Heroes?" Giroro parroted with an intrigued look.

"Uh, how did you hear that?" Goofy asked with a look.

The pink garbed woman gave a bit of a laugh before to say, "Looks like we have a friend in common. Name's Megara. My friends call me Meg."

"So how's Herc?" Sora asked.

"Wonderboy? Well, he's duking it out at the Coliseum every day. You know, 'a hero's work is never done' and all that. He's ready to drop, but he keeps on fighting. Even Wonderboy has his limits though." Meg explained.

"Who's Hercules, desu?" Tamama asked.

"…Well I know that you're definitely NOT from here." Megara admitted with Sora's group giving a bit of a look to them. "From what I actually learned from…er, a source, Hercules is the son of the gods Zeus and Hera. Zeus came into power, stopping the titans from plaguing the world and becoming the ruler of the gods. It was after that Zeus had a child named Hercules. Everyone brought presents for him…well mostly everyone. Hades was rather spiteful of him, and learned that Wonderboy was going to stop him in the future from attaining victory. Hades sent a couple of minions to have him drink a special potion to strip him of full godhood, thus making him mortal."

"Wait-wait-wait, so Herc's a god?" Sora said. "Well…I guess I sort of know that, but I didn't know that potion part though…guess that sort of explains how I was able to battle him and won before."

"I wasn't technically finished yet." Megara admitted. "In order for the potion to work properly, the potion must be fully consumed without losing a drop. Thankfully the two goons were interrupted, and a drop was spilled, saving his super strength. However…they did made off with him to the mortals below. There Hades was raised as an outcast, because of his god-like strength. But thanks to his adoptive parents who gave a clue and his origins, and his dad Zeus, he got his way of returning his birthright- becoming a 'true hero'. Zeus then he did meet up with his old friend Pegasus who his father made from a cloud from his son's birth."

('_Geez…Zeus must be a total badass_.') Omnini said in his thoughts, imagining a godlike figure.

"Anyways, Wonderboy soon made tracks to Philoctetes, or Phil as you guys would probably know him as, who back then failed to train a lot of heroes- he initially disregarded Wonderboy's training, until Zeus convinced him. After completing it and becoming an adult he headed to Thebes- meeting me along the way." Megara continued. "Well, I think we're talking a bit too long so let's sum this up quick; He became a hero to the people but he had to figure out how to be a true hero."

"A true hero's strength comes from his friends, right?" Sora said. "I was able to beat Hercules because I had Donald and Goofy with me, even though I was battling him by myself."

"You catch on quick- that's what Wonderboy thinks too." Megara admitted.

"That is an interesting story to say the least, but you haven't explain why YOU are here though- why are you?" Pururu asked.

"Oh- right. I was down here to talk to Hades- the opponents Hercules were fighting special from the Lord of the Dead himself." Megara explained.

"Why risk yourself coming down here?" Omimi asked with a look.

"I was trying to see if I can get Hades to give Wonderboy a breather." The human said before turning her head. "If anything happened to that kid…"

"Gawrsh… Sounds like you're more than just friends." Goofy said before Meg noticed what she said tried to correct herself as she said, 'Oh, uh, I mean…'

"We'll go have a little talk with Hades." Sora said. "I'd hate for anything to happen to you on your way to see him."

Omnini and Omimi gave looks as Meg said, "You really want to do that? Well, it looks like you know what you're doing. I guess I'll take you up on that offer." She paused for a moment before to say, "But…let's keep this whole chat-with-Hades thing out little secret, okay?"

"Our lips are sealed!" Sora said before noticing the worried expressions on Omnini and Omimi's faces. "Oh, just one thing though. If you happen to see… frogs that look like Omnini and Omimi here, could you tell them where we are?"

Meg gave a look to the two and said, "Well, sure thing." Megara admitted.

As the group was about to make their way to the blue door leading to the Underworld, a familiar voice called out, "Hold a second!" prompting everyone to give a startled or intrigued "Huh?"

The three, Shiroro, Kuroro and Adidi made their landing as they approached the group. "M-mom! Dad!" Omimi shrieked as she ran up and tackled Kuroro who managed to kept balance as she laughed happily. The father gives a bit of a smile as his daughter hugged him and –Reunion- (From FE The Sacred Stones) plays.

Sora gave a smile as he looked to the others as Omnini heads up to Shiroro and said under his relief and happiness, "Mom, it's you... It's really you..."

"Hello, Omnini." Shiroro acknowledge with a smile as she hugged the boy.

But after the current family's reunion, Omnini noticed the extra head and exclaimed, "A-Adriel! It's you!"

Adidi giggles at Omimi's reaction before facing his friend. "Omnini we talked to each other last night- you said that you needed help and I came to this place!"

Omnini gave a blank look as he blinked twice. But then he thought of something ('_This could be Puriri's work…_') before putting on an act, "Ooooooh right! Of course I did!"

"You did?" Atlanta said with a flat look. "I thought you would be more prideful than that, considering what you said before to the others about 'me assisting you and your sister' when I saved you and Omimi."

"Er…" Omnini noticed what his friend meant and in a low voice said and said, "Don't call me out on that."

"Ummm, brother…" Omimi commented before approaching the beige tadpole and looking over him. "Who is this?"

"Oh, right- this here is…err, Recruit Adidi. In my old platoon, we call him Adriel as a nickname." The black and red tadpole explained. "Adriel, this is Omimi, my little sister." The younger sister replied with a quick 'Hi!' Omnini continued with introducing the other Keronians. "The others are Sergeant Keroro, Corporal Giroro, Lance Corporal Dororo, Private Second Class Tamama, Sergeant Major Kururu, and the Chief Medics, Atlanta and Pururu."

"The Keroro Platoon? I heard about you guys." Adidi said before adding something at Keroro, with a cheerful look while sweating. "…Though apparently some of the jokes are him." In response, Keroro croaked and annoyed 'Gero…' The beige Keronian looked to Omimi before to say, "So you're the Omimi they told me about… You're a cute one~!" He giggled a bit before gave an embarrassed 'Ehehe' in response.

"Hey, what about us?" Sora asked with a tone that he said that would say he's being left out.

"Sorry about that, I was getting to you." Omnini admitted with a sweatdrop before introducing the group in order. "This human in the black clothes and brown hair is Sora, the duck with white feathers and blue clothes is Donald, and Goofy here is the dog is the dog with turtleneck green sweater and yellow pants."

"Hey there!" Sora said with a wave.

"We already formally met Adriel ourselves, so no need to introduce us to him." Kuroro said.

While Donald and Goofy gave a confused expression at the two, and the Other Keronians at the two new Keronians as well… "Errr, not to sound rude and spoil the reunions, but aren't you guys going to help with something?" Megara asked the group as the theme ends.

"Oh right." Omnini said before he whispers to his friend Adriel. "This woman is Megara, or Meg for short. She's asking the group help. Apparently her 'friend' Hercules is in need of a break from the non-stop battling he's been doing and we have to go see Hades about stemming the battle flow or something like that."

"Huh…I see." Adriel replied with a surprised look while looking at the black and red tadpole. "Hey, since you're here…why did you ask me to go to Olympus Coliseum anyways?"

The male replied as –The Underworld- begins, "To well…ask for help. I'll explain on the way."

**Skit: Strong Together, Weak Apart**

Omnini: *tired look* "What's with this place? Everything's all….heavy for some reason."

Shiroro: "The underworld is the prison of the damned. Of course, it saps the strength of one of good nature. It even saps a Keronian's strength."

Giroro: "Well that could help explain my aim was off a little. Usually when I wear this belt, I have (much) better aim than this- but it seems as though the Underworld is starting to negate that."

Kuroro: "It could also lock any stronger abilities that you can excel at- shotlocks for example."

Tamama: *shocked look* "EH!? Does that mean I can't use my Hyper Tamama Impact here, desu? *Crying expression* "Aaahhh, and I figured out how to make it stronger desuuuuu!"

Giroro: *Grey blue eyes, serious expression* "That means we're at a disadvantage if we fight any stronger Heartless here."

Shiroro: *happy expression* "Don't worry, you're be fine with us around. Though some of our abilities will be locked, you got yourself a battle ready Angelic Nurse and a powerful user of darkness here."

Kuroro: *happy expression* There's strength in numbers, after all."

*Kuroro and Shiroro walk off screen*

Tamama: *Normal expression* "These are your real parents, Omnini?"

Omnini: *cheerful expression* "Of course!"

Giroro: *Grey-blue eyes, normal expression* Hmm…

**Cave of the Dead: Entrance**

Omnini explained what had happened to far- to the Keybearers- about the Heartess, the Nobodies, the enemies they are fighting, their adventures, and their most recent fight with a supposed extinct enemy- known as the Unversed. "It seems like it's been one thing after another with us- trouble. We're hoping to gather more friends from different corners. You see, I asked you over as a member of the Stealth Platoon to help us out. I'd ask for the leader, but I figured you would do for the moment. Besides, we're allowed to call in back-up members from any platoon we're a part of- temporarily or permanently. So in a manner of speaking, I asked for you to help us out." Omnini explained.

"Believe us- you wouldn't want to know what an Unversed looked like." Omimi said. "It was mean and even stole Tamama's power."

"But I and everyone else beat it to get my power back, desu!" Tamama said.

"Oh boy…" Adidi admitted with a worried expression. "That's pretty crazy… Though I find it surprising that all of you actually want my help to deal with these…Heartless and Nobodies, or whatever these creatures are called…since I'm not…exactly a member of…well, any platoon really." The tadpole shrugged.

"Then I guess you're a freelance member- like a Mercenary." Omimi commented. "Hey brother, wasn't that Puriri person a mercenary herself?"

"Yeah unfortunately…" The beige tadpole admitted before repeating what Omimi said and looked to the two- "Puriri?"

"...Oh, right! By the way, Adriel... Not to sound weird, but believe it or not, we've met someone who was more than likely the one you talked to." Omnini then proceeded to tell him about Puriri- a professional impersonator in the army that actually may of impersonated himself to contact Adriel.

"...Wait A Minute...So You mean to tell me...That the one that was calling me that I thought was Omnini...It was actually this Puriri Girl that Brought me here?" Adidi said, trying to get what was explained to him with a blank look. "...But Why Me? I mean I don't even know this Puriri Girl...and I'm pretty sure she doesn't know me either…Why would she summon me to be part of this madness?"

The others gave their reaction, which is a negative headshake. But Kururu commented, "It could be something to do with her Employer. She was hired to check on us by someone in the army. I tried to hack it and see who hired her but someone is locking me out. Sorry to say, but it appears that you're stuck with us."

"Well, I can say that this is inconvenient." Shiroro admitted. "So Adriel is actually a victim of a trick that brought him here, and for him to be recruited by us."

"I'm really sorry Adriel- if I had known that Puriri was going to drag someone from the Stealth Platoon into this, I would've tried to convince her; but I didn't think it was going to be you." The Private third Class admitted. "If we knew who she was recruited to, we could get some answers."

"Urm...Ehehehe...Sorry For that Madness part..." Adriel said, giving a worried cheerful expression as the theme ended. "I wasn't really saying that word to refer to... "Well, from what Omnini told me what was going on...It just came out of my mouth…" He added a smile to this expression before returning to normal. "Oh, you know what? It's Fine- frankly I don't really mind it at all. It's no trouble- I just wanted to know exactly why was I summon, and I'll get that answer as soon as I see this Puriri... But Hey, Since I'm here, I'll be happy to help you all~."

"R-really?!" Omnini exclaimed in surprise as -Stalwarts Unite- (From Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) starts to play.

"Are you sure about this, Adriel?" Sora asked. "You know, it could dangerous- what with we're going to face. How do you intend to fight anyway?"

Adidi smiles as he said, "I have a couple of Abilities up my sleeve~. And I also have this!" The Keronian then pulls out a golden ring with a green gem on it.

Omimi looks at the unique ring and asked, "What can you do with that, Adriel?"

Omnini seemed to give a laugh and said, "I'll volunteer to be the dummy for this. Go ahead Adriel!"

Adriel gives a bit of giggle before to say, "Alright, alright, I'll show it off!" He then points the ring at Ominini and shoots a form of air projectile right at Omnini, and with little effort, he was able to pick him up towards the ring.

When Omnini was pulled to where the gem was on the ring, Adriel was moving his ring with Omnini with it with Omnini speaking. "Adriel's ring is a special Ring with an ability known as 'Wind Bullet'. Basically if the target is light enough, Adriel can nab it with his ring's 'Wind Bullet Shot' and use to either jump higher into the air, or throw it to another opponent. So essentially, Adriel here can use to jump higher into the air, or throw it other opponents!"

Kuroro meanwhile looked over the ring and admitted, "That's quite a unique tool you have. Is it capable of utilizing other functions?"

"Yep!" Adidi responded. "This is just a basic thing you with the wind bullet ring, and it's a common ability that pretty much any wind bullet ring will have… Now for the others! First…" The Beige Keronian sets down Omnini as his ring morphed into a cannon of a familiar design on his hand.

"A cannon module? As my years as a forger, I never seen such a diverse weapon." Kuroror admitted, examining the weapon.

"Then clearly you're just getting to know Adriel." Omnini responded.

"Yep! Think of it like Mega Buster, since it's attached to my hand!" Adriel admitted before the others gave a bit of a blank expression. "…No, wait, I don't know about the Mega Buster. Well anyways…" The tadpole aimed the cannon to the ceiling, hitting it but jarring loose a rock that struck Omnini's head, who yelled 'OW!' in response. In response, The beige Tadpole gave a sweatdrop as he admits, "Oh…sorry Omnini."

The Black and red tadpole rubbed his head as he admits "No worries."

Meanwhile, Sora looked impressed as he asks, "Is there anything else to it?"

"Oh, well there's also this…" Adidi said as he presses down the gem of the ring as a laser-looking blade grows out of the gem itself, the handle becoming the handle of the sword.

Kururu gave his usual 'Ku ku ku!' upon seeing it, with Omnini on the other hand looking intrigued. "Hey, wasn't there one more trick you can use with it?"

"Hmm? Oh right- there's also this…" The Beige Keronian admitted before putting both hands on the handles, and slits it apart via pulling it, making the two pieces form into dual blades.

Omimi definitely looked intrigued as she admits, "You know that's gotta be the most versatile weapon I ever seen!" On response she summons the Yin Sword as she adds, "I wonder if dad's swords could do stuff like that as well…"

The theme ends as Shiroro just gave a just as she remembered something as she admits, "Ah, yes! Omnini do you still have the Yang Sword with you?"

"Er, yeah I do. Why?" Omnini admits as he summoned the Yang Sword…only for Kuroro to take it from him and Omimi's weapon the same via Shiroro. "What the- Hey!"

"We'll be confiscating these, thank you." The mother said.

"But why?!" Omimi exclaimed. "I thought you left those swords for us!"

"We did leave those for you- unintentionally." Kuroro explained. "We didn't bring the swords with us when we went to fight the creature in the jungle- had we brought them we would've returned. And besides, we were hoping that you survived anyways- and these swords would do you well to protect, as a form of 'last gift' in case we didn't return and you two survived." The father said before looking to his sword and his children who gave down looks. "Thank the lords and Shiroro's teacher that you did."

Shiroro just gave a bit of a look as she admits, in pig latin, "On'tday entionmay ethay eachertay." (or for for those who don't speak that- Don't mention the teacher. If it were in Japanese, it would be in a very low whisper.)

The others gave confused expressions to that before Kuroro continued. "But you know- had we still be in the army, we would've had an easier time since we would've had the Instant Weapon Transport system attached to the weapons. Thankfully, you outfitted the weapons with it. And besides- in a way, you're just delivering our old weapons back to us."

Sora just blinked as he admits in his thoughts ('_I just got the strangest sense of Déjà vu just now._')

"But why confiscate them from us?" Omimi asked.

"Because a friend of yours- not naming any names here due to keeping a secret- said that you made a gambling bet with him." Shiroro said in a stern tone as –Otenki Keroro- plays (from the 49th second) plays with Omnini stiffening up and admitting 'Aw nuts.' "You're too young to gamble, young man. And as punishment for your foolish actions, we'll have to confiscate the swords back."

"How come I'm affected too?" Omimi said with a nervous look.

"You could've stopped your brother Omimi- or at least told us sooner like while we're on the phone. Besides, you're a bit young to use these weapons- and you two lack proper training." Kuroro admitted.

Omnini then just sighed as he admits, "Dammit." However, Shiroro gave him the stink eye and he stiffened up as she said, 'Language!'

Adidi watched the family of 4 conversed about their situation- never even bothering to question what's going on ,but instead just sweatdrops. ('_Is it awkward that I'm supposedly the only one in the whole hang living with no parents whatsoever?_') He thought. )'_And I'm young like them…well, I guess I am a little older now that I think about it…_') However he then admits finally after returning his ring back to normal, "Omnini gambled? Now that's something I didn't expect him to do."

"I betted with our mystery friend that my parents were alive for 5000 Munny- that's around 5000 yen (or 50 dollars somewhere else)- of course I was right." However, Shiroro grabs Omnini by the imaginary ear as he yelps in pain. "Aowowowowo! Stopitstopitstopit!"

Omimi just sighs at the comment as did a few others. However, something unexpected came from Adidi's ring; "HAHA BOW! WEED YOU MAKE TIM FUNNY FROZEN PIZZA TASTES GOOD AND FISH SOUNDING LIKE MUSIC IS THERE ANYTHING YOU CAN"T DO BESIDES GET A JOB?! BEER BAH BOO BOP!"

Adriel was sweating as he admits in his thoughts ('_Oh dear god not again… Please don't let them hear that random voice…_')

"What…was that?" Sora admitted as everyone looked around with Giroro giving a curious look to the ring.

"I think that's a glitch in Adriel's ring." Omnini admitted. "Back in training when I was with the Stealth Platoon, at least before I met Tamama myself, I occasionally hear that ring spit out nonsense from it- like a broken radio."

Adidi was sweating with a cheerful cat- like expression as he admits, "Eheheheheheh… T-that wasn't me- I-I don't know where that v-" The ring suddenly interrupts him as the voice from the ring rings out again, 'DAMN YOU TEAMWORK MOTIVATORS! HAHA SHE DON"T LIE, SHE DON'T LIE, HAHAHAHA ME!' In response of frustration, he yelled "SHUT THE HELL UP!" He throws the ring down and the sounds stopped coming out of it before he looks back at the group and gives a nervous laugh.

Everyone gave a bit of mixed reactions- mainly consist of odd stares before Keroro croaked 'Gero…' Omnini then spoke up as he admits, "See what I mean?"

Sora soon broke the silence as he admits, "So, um…we should get going then."

Everyone nodded in response in the decision as Adriel picked up the ring and sighed and admits, "And this is all because of tamama taking a bite out of the ring thinking that it was a candy..."

"...Did you say something, desu?" Tamama asked with an odd look.

"O-Oh Nothing Tamama..Just embaressed..by my ring..." The beige Keronian admits as blushes a little out of embarrassment.

**Skit: Hunger Pains**

Omnini: "I wasn't hoping we had to come to this. That ring caused more awkward silences than I could count. But I have to ask…how did Adriel's radio thingie get busted in the first place?"

Tamama: *Nervous smile* "Actually that was me, desu."

Omnini: ?

Tamama: "During basic training before I joined the Keroro Platoon, I was in the army, trying to find something to eat other than what those guys were serving us, desu- but I came across something- I actually thought it was a donut or something else, desu."

Omnini: *bored look* "And let me guess- you bit into it and found out the hard way it wasn't a donut but it was a metal ring and Adidi made an exclamation upon that mistake?"

Tamama: *Happy troubled look* "Hehe!"

Omnini: *bored look* "Well that explains a few things; like how come that ring was messing up- you must've messed the radio compartment causing those odd outbursts from the radio."

Tamama: *comedic teary eyed look* "Not to mention I chipped a tooth, desu…and I was still hungry as well, desu…"

Omnini: "Next time don't take things without know what they are- especially it could be metal rings instead of Onion Rings or Donut rings…"

Tamama: *Angry Tamama face + angry voice* "SHUT UP DESU! If you're trying to make me hungry again, it's working desu!"

Omnini: *terrified look* "Okay, okay, I'll shut up!"

*Skit end*

Before the group approached the entrance to the next room Shiroro and Kuroro stopped, with their children prompted to look at them. "Hey, what's up?" Omimi asked.

"Actually…now that I think about it, I think you two are of the proper age now." Shiroro said, thinking.

"Proper age?" The youngest asked again.

"Sora, you go on ahead with the others- the four of us will catch up." Kuroro said.

Sora gave a head tilt to that before Shiroro admits, "Trust us- we'll be back before you know it."

The others gave a bit of a couple looks to each other before Shiroro insisted to continue on. As she did and as soon as they are far enough away… "Okay, good." Kuroro faces the two as he admits. "Omnini, Omimi, you must be wondering- why or how did we change our colors, correct?"

"Sort of." Omnini admitted. "We're more happy to see you, but… I suppose an explanation is in order."

"Well, it dates back to a legend of us energy users from…a teacher of mine I guess." Shiroro admitted as she thinks as -?- (Or Shining Dew from Tales of Symphonia DotNW–which is going to be used later for someone's theme hinthint-) plays. "It was back then in the past when I was but a small child- no older than you were back when you found out about you sister, Omnini."

**Flashback: 35 Years ago (Note if Shiroro would've aged normally, then she would've been 40 instead being held in suspended animation for almost 9 years)**

A familiar figure was holding on to Shiroro (who at the time had her original look and looked just as small as Omnini during that age) as she was being read to from a book. "My…er, I guess Teacher read to me a story related to our powers- about an ancient origin that someone from the ancient past once meditated in setting son and rising moon. In that time, the two were in perfect balance- but no one knew it was either male or female- many clansmen assumed- and it was indeed- that it was a female with others assumed it was the other. But one thing's for sure- the energy users discovered something- through the end of day and the rise of night, the energies began to change- as a result, the balance created affected the energy within this person, giving the Keronian the element of light- the first and last thing we see. Later on, another individual- again the gender is unknown- gained light's opposite, darkness when he was at the time of daybreak. Through and darkness, the energy evolved- or awakened."

**Present time: Cave of the Dead: Entrance**

"But there was a discovered way- when transferring the light and dark energies; it could replicate the awakening process perfectly and safely." Kuroro admitted. "Right?"

"Yes! And it showed different elementals awakened too." Shiroro admitted. "But due to traditions, it was highly recommended that the elemental only comes to those who became the young age of 10- it is said that their training begins at an even younger age so they could control it like second nature. But from your stories, Omimi's awakened her powers when she was very young, and Omnini a bit later, yes?"

Omnini gave a discouraged look as he said, "Yes."

"Well and you two had the time to practice your energy abilities and maintain control over them too, right?" Shiroro said with a happy smile, with the two children looking to each other and nodding. "Well, including being self-taught, there you go! You two already fulfilled the pre-requisites to awaken."

"But will we become different looking too, like you?" Omimi asked.

"Undoubtedly- the awakening also changes your body to accommodate to your elemental too. At least…that's what I heard." Kuroro admitted before to admit, "Aside from Shiroro's markings rearranging and our skin color changing, there's not much of a difference between. But I can't be too sure."

"Umm…I'm starting to have second thoughts." Omnini admitted. "But if it'll help us keep up with Keroro and the others and maybe help to fight off the curse, then maybe this change is a better hope for us then."

"I'll go through it too." Omimi admitted. "But…what if we can't control our abilities?"

"Your elemental will be controlled with your energy- so you know to use your energy, the rest should come easy. But the elemental could also affect your energy too- we don't know what kind it's going to be until we awaken you, so sit back and let us handle this, alright?" Shiroro said as she and Kuroro placed each their hand on Omimi and Omnini.

"Umm…I need an adult!" Omimi admitted with a nervous look with the music stopping on a record scratch.

"Really? You're going to make THAT joke?" Omnini said with a bored look. "And they're our parents technically!"

"I know but still!" The daughter admitted. "This is going to be strange."

"Hah…I admit the process is strange… although holding would've been the more safer option. Well, if you're going to make a joke like that, then we might as well finish it…" Shiroro admits before to say, in unison with Kuroro.

"I AM an adult!"

In activation, Kuroro and Shiroro transferred energy to Omnini and Omimi. When it occurred, the two stepped back as a swirling white and dark aura surrounds and encases them into a white and black shell.

**Within Omnini's mind**

Omnini looked like he was normal before looking around as a being of light and darkness begins to change his appearance through a light and dark aura. However, from a first person appearance, an odd nightmare like appearance of a dark shadow appeared. He immediately looked nervous but then a voice was heard- and it sounded familiar…

"You were probably just seeing things. It happens to all of us when we're afraid."

"Huh?!" Omnini admits before a brilliant flash of light engulfs his sight.

**Within Omimi's Mind**

Omimi looked normal as the black and white aura begins to change her, the same as Omnini. And like Omnini, from a first person perspective, she sees an odd Keronian in the distance. It appears to be a white Keronian with green leaf markings on the arms, wrists and sides, and an odd purple tint to the arms and legs. The hat he is wearing is a green hat with a normal style but the flaps are leaf-like. He was looking to Omimi with amber colored eyes. The Keronian gave a wordless nod before the girl gave a blink and heard something.

"There's always a way."

"Huh? Is someone else here?" the child admits, and its rinse and repeat for Omimi.

**Cave of the Dead: Entrance**

Kuroro and Shiroro gives a bit of a curious look as the two energy shells cracked a bit as they dissolve into nothing. From the backs, only the hats of Omnini and Omimi are seen with the two parents seen. "Well, how do you feel?" Shiroro asked.

"Umm…not a whole lot different to be fairly honest." Omnini admits. "Well…aside from this surge of energy. And to add on, for some reason this place looks a little bigger."

"Well aside from the skin color and my symbol looking a bit different, I feel all warm- like this cave is bit cool and I feel a bit…warmer than warm." Omimi admitted.

Shiroro looked to Omnini before giving a sweatdrop. "Um…I'll get into detail later."

"Omimi, your awakened elemental appears to be that of Fire." Kuroro admits. "Aside from the skin color change, which normally wouldn't of changed, your body temperature threshold has increased to accommodate to your new elemental."

"Eh? So my skin color changed like mom did?" The youngest admitted, making the movements of seeing the skin.

"Exactly. And Omnini…umm…Judging from what happened, it appears that your elemental is electricity. The skin color change would normally include markings, but you already had some. And to add on…let's just say your body structure changed to channel electricity more easier."

The older brother looked to his left before to admit, "Hey…is it just me or did you get bigger, Omimi?"

"Omi? Wait, I didn't get bigger- you got smaller!" Omimi said before she realized what she said and attempted to cover her mouth.

"WHAT?!" The black and red tadpole admitted in a yell. "What did you mean I got smaller!?"

"OOoooh boy- I wasn't hoping we didn't have to explain this- but there's at least one elemental that actually shrinks the size of your body- and you pretty much got it." Shiroro said with a sigh. "And I thought you were going to be calmer than this."

Steam…and what appears to be black electricity seem to be building up as the tadpole admits, "Well I had a bad experience that resulted in me giving me this complex if you must know."

"Brother calm down- besides, you're sparking electricity!" Omimi said, sounding nervous.

"Shiro… Omnini come on- someone shouldn't notice the difference unless perspective of it. Besides, I bet that you can do some nifty stuff with your elemental." Shiroro admitted.

The black tadpole made the gesture that he seemed to get what she meant and admitted, "You know...electricity usually powers stuff but they also help to improve foot speed, right?"

"Hmm…well, there's one way to find out." Kuroro admitted.

"Well then- I'll see you guys ahead then!" Omnini said before he suddenly disappears with a surge of electricity heading towards the exit. However he was stopped when Shiroro whistled. "Wh-what?"

"We're not finished yet. Stay with us for a little bit- besides, you don't want to spoil the surprise of your new appearance, would you?" The mother said. "We'll explain along the way- there's even few couple of details that you didn't know- Kuroro for example wasn't actually born an energy user like you two."

"He wasn't?!" Both siblings exclaimed.

"Nope, I wasn't; I actually gained my abilities from your mother." Kuroro started as they headed down the way (with the siblings not in sight… yet).

**End of Chapter 16**

DATA GATHERING UPDATE. SCANNING NEW DATA…

SCAN COMPLETE. UPLOADING AND GROUPING DATA…

Journal Section

Shiroro- Entry 1 (KG KHII):  
Omnini and Omimi's Biological Mother, wedded to Kuroro and former member of the army.

She alongside Kuroro disappeared the night the mysterious being attacked them and barely survived. However, Hades dragged them to the Underworld where they lived for the next 9 years in confinement of the Underworld.

After a happy reunion with their children, Shiroro and Kuroro wanted to spend as much time as their children, trying to regain their lost time with them. She is a self-taught acupressure user.

She's an awakened energy user with the power of light, being able to be a threat to darkness.

Kuroro- Entry 1 (KG KHII):  
Omnini and Omimi's Biological Father, wedded to Shiroro and former member of the army.

He alongside Shiroro disappeared the might the mysterious being ambushed them and thanks to Shiroro, he survived barely. But Hades dragged them into the Underworld and leaving their children alone.

Finally reuniting with them years later, the two reclaimed their weapons he personally created from their children and appears to be passing on their knowledge to their children.

?  
An unknown Keronian who Omimi seen (and as she described, an unknown indivdual) in her dreams. Nothing is known about this Keronian…at this time.

Megara:  
Or "Meg" for short. Tough, witty, and a true friend to Hercules, since she met him Meg's been trusting folks a bit more than before.

Meg set out alone for the Underworld. She knew Hercules was exhausted and wanted Hades to give him a break from fighting in the Coliseum.

She meets the group and was pretty curious about the aliens she seen… although she decided to provide them some information about Hercules and some origins…

Character ID

Megara (Meg)  
Rank: N/A  
Occupation: N/A  
Original appearance: Hercules (1997)

Shiroro  
First Appeance: ?  
Rank: Army Nurse (Formally)  
Occupation: Formal Army Nurse of the army, Mother, Acupressure  
Owned by Author

Kuroro  
First Appearance: ?  
Rank: Captain (Formally)  
Occupation: Formal Captain of the army, Father, Blacksmith

Enemy ID

Heartless

Shadow (Purebred)  
Neoshadow (Purebred)  
Soldier (Artificial)  
Assualt Rider (Artificial)  
Nightwalker (Artificial)  
Rapid Thruster (Artificial)  
Bolt Tower (Artificial)  
Rabid Dog (Artificial) *NEW*  
Large Body (Artificial)  
Large Armor (Artificial)  
Red Nocturne (Artificial)  
Blue Rhapsody (Artificial)  
Yellow Opera (Artificial)  
Crusader (Artificial; The silver Heartless riding the Infernal Engine)  
Infernal Engine (Artificial; Boss)

**Important: Name Change!**

**Due to the ideas I've been having and from inspiration given from friends, Keroro Gunso Kingdom Hearts II will now have an alternate Name. This story will be also known as…**

**Tales of Keroro: A New Journey!**

**Basically the whole idea is basically like a story and it will have multiple parts to the story that includes skits (like seen above) and some other surprises…well, some that you may or may not know (only if you know me and talked to me via Skype and other Instant Messengers.**

**Now it is still Keroro Gunso Kingdom hearts II FM FYI, so either works as well.**

**PS: For the uhh…sudden change of styles, if I need to, I could've changed the style of it to suit the story…**

Next time:

Mysteries abundled! Back on Earth, the humans continue to discuss what they had learned. Meanwhile back with the group, just shortly after splitting up the group encounters an organization member, only for him to flee! But Hades is up to something for Hercules…and what has the Awakening brought for Omnini and Omimi's new appearance and…abilities?

Next time on **Tales of Keroro: A New Journey (or Keroro Gunso Kingdom Hearts II FM):**

**Chapter 17: From the Pan to the Fire**


	20. Update on the Chapters!

I decided to do a couple of touch-ups on the chapters, alluding to certain events. What kind of events? Well...

I've decided to refresh a couple of chapters. These include...

The First Hidden Report

other chapters when the need arises!

The first Hidden report has some rather...stale information. So I decided to update. Plus give a form of...'hint'. What kind of hint?

These might explain certain chapters later on...


	21. 17: From the Pan to the Fire

Warning: The following you're about to read contains violence, language, blood (in future chapters) possible awkward moments, hilarious moments, possible spoilers to games and anime, and possible scenes that can either make you say the "What the heck just happened," or "Whoa…"

Last time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix (or Tales of Keroro: A New Journey):

Keroro dreams once again of the boy, Roxas who he and his friends planned to make a trip to the beach, but required munny to make the trip. Doing odd jobs around the town, Roxas makes more than enough Munny but lost it the man (who his friends never seen) But what was Riku doing there…and who was that girl Keroro kept seeing? Afterwards, Omnini discussed more of his past about his other caretakers to Dororo and Omimi. Meanwhile Shiroro and Kuroro meets Adidi, a Keronian that was originally hired on to the platoon Omnini once worked with. He received a call from the disguised Puriri to come to the world, only for him to be recruited the group. Shortly before receiving the news, Omimi and Omnini finally reunited with their parents and after separating from the group, the two granted their children a new power…

Chapter 17: From the Pan to the Fire

**Pekopon: Hinata Household: Living Room**

The Hinatas, alongside the human partners of the group (with Koyuki wearing normal clothes) as well as Shion and Terara were seen in the room as Shion admitted, "I certainly hope that what our discovery unfolded helps Keroro."

"Yeah…Gunso was definitely surprised that we were trying to uncover mysteries of the Keyblade." Fuyuki admitted. "But…I'm worried about what was being blocked out."

"Umm…what are you all talking about?" Chiruyo (from all the way from the prologue) admitted.

Fuyuki did his best to describe what was happening yesterday, including the mysteries of the weapon discovered- the Keyblade. Chiruyo gave a startled look as she admits, "You founded clues to the weapon?! Wh-what is it exactly?"

"From what we learned, it's supposed to be a weapon that acts like a master key to any and all locks. But it's also an odd…weapon that has a power over the heart." Natsumi admitted. "I swear the stupid frogs were hiding something from us, but we founded something that even THEY didn't know."

"What do you mean, 'power over the heart?'" The girl admitted.

"From what I researched, and from what we translated, the Keyblade has the powerover hearts as well- being able to extract the emotional part of the heart- or something among those lines, but only the most vile and evil people can do such a thing with no 'light in their heart' and can even extract his own heart by turning the weapon towards himself." Shion said with Terara glancing around. "But…the odd thing was something is preventing us from researching the rest of information… from what I can make out from it and with own assumptions, perhaps I can complete it. Let's see if I can remember it…- it looked the Keyblade could transfer something from yourself to your target, and if it's successful, it could create some form of influence on someone. I think it could what was discussed earlier with the heart, because it goes to explain if the target's heart is stronger, he could develop a resistance to prevent being taken over. But it could be buried somewhere within you, and when you're weak, it could try to take over again. It could've also enable the influence to become the person and maybe something happens to it because it mentioned darkness…but should the person…try to over the original owner's heart, or beginning to change it, you have to cleanse the heart with a strong light."

"But the question is, is it true?" Aki admitted as the theme ends.

"I'm not so sure. But…we can't go making wild assumptions until we properly translated the text; and even if we did, it might be planted there to make sure we don't try to figure out the truth. If we can, then maybe we can unearth more of the mysteries of the weapon…" The blue haired woman admitted as –Just wondering- is playing. "But we don't even know what was preventing the translation of the device…"

"It's certainly odd- but maybe someone or something doesn't want us to find out more about the information." Saburo admitted with a smile. "Maybe there's somebody trying to make sure we don't learn information. Or maybe it's Kururu and the other's plan that they make sure we learn as little as possible about the Keyblade."

"I don't think it's Gunso and the others…" Fuyuki admitted with a look. "If it were him, then he would've at least let us known that he was up to something like this."

"And not to mention he was definitely secretive about where he is at the moment." Chiruyo admitted. "If that is what you're implying."

"And the last bit of information we learned related to Keroro's Star, and this keyblade…" Momoka admitted. "It might be possible that the keybearer alone can extract the 'influence' or at least stop it. But to fully extract it outside, both the Keyblade and the 'Star' are needed."

"Hmm…what did Pururu and the others said when you told them?" Chiruyo asked them.

"They were definitely surprised when they told them." Koyuki admitted. "Even Dororo was- but Dororo's friend was definitely angry that we tried to uncover the truth for ourselves."

"But they didn't seem to be as mad as we thought- because maybe we knew that we would try to find out more about it sooner or later." Aki admitted. "Kero-chan has his secrets, and we have ours."

**Meanwhile, just outside of the Household…**

A member of Organization XIII was on the fence of the Hinata house outside of the window view as he gave a silent look with amber eyes seen from underneath the hood. He gave a silent observation before another figure appeared nearby. "Everything is in position." A voice said- sounding a lot like a certain blue haired male (from the Organization).

"Good. Once one of them leaves the house, try to surround them." The man said before looking to the house again.

Nearby, several armed individuals were seen knocked out and tied up, including several butlers and a fairly larger one with an incredibly tall and strong stature, blond hair (with part of it rolled up into two rolls around the head) an incredibly long mustache with a bracket shape to it (on its side), a loose strand seen on top, and thick eyebrows. The outfit, a suit to fit his stature, appears to include a ruffled shirt and blue ascot. Nearby another man in the black coat was seen rubbing his head as he admits with a familiar californian surfer's accent to the voice, "Geez, these butlers and soldiers were hard to handle- that big guy especially. I'm beginnin' to think that Demyx's got the better end of the deal."

"Save the comments." The taller male (sounding a lot like another male of the group) admitted while throwing another male into the pile: Paul. He gave a bit of a groan before some of the Dusks appeared. "Luxord is in charge of 'indulging our guests' while we retreat back."

"Ya sure? I can give 'em a riddle for them to deceiver." The male admitted.

"Save it for the Keronians." The individual said as they disappear into dark corridors, saving one.

"Well then…I suppose that it's time to for the game to be in motion." A figure said with a british accent before showing a card with a distorted King of Hearts on it before throwing it to the sliding window of the house, causing it to bury itself into the window…

**While this is happening…**

The humans soon noticed the card in the window. Natsumi soon notices the card and when she extracted it, the window suddenly shatters, alerting the group with Terara giving a startled 'Yikes!' before hiding inside of the couch.

Natsumi, while quickly recovering from the sudden shock soon looked to the card- the back of the Card has the Nobody sigils on the cards- one that's white with a black outline while the others blending in to the grey background saving for the lighter shade of grey for the Nobody symbol. "What's this supposed to be?"

"It looks like a playing card, but…what's with the symbol on the back?" Chiruyo asked before glancing to Fuyuki.

"I don't know to be honest, Tsukigami-san. I never seen this symbol before…and it's not even in the books I read either." Fuyuki admitted.

"That's because that's something not from this world." A mystery male said prompting the others to look alarmed. Unfortunately the voice came from outside, so the others had no choice but to look cautious, nodded to each other, and head outside.

As they did the immediately looked around before something appears through a portal with several Dusks surround the group. "Wh…what are these things?!" Natsumi said, angered.

"They don't look like anything I seen before…" Fuyuki admitted before noticing something- they have the same symbol on their head as the card- "Look! They share the same symbol that's on the card! What if it's an entirely new species or even an alien?"

"If it's the other thing, I bet the stupid frog has something to do with this!" Natsumi admitted with a look.

"A Clever guess who knows only little of the outside world." A familiar male with british accent said as -Organization XIII- plays and a dark corridor opens to show a figure in the black coat stepping out of it. "To think a bunch of nosy children and even an adult would consider thinking of their extraterrestrial comrades would forge such bizarre creatures?"

On response the Nobodies immediately looked at their superior with a look…if they had eyes. Fuyuki gave a bit of a look too as he said, "Is he an alien too?"

"Me, considered an extraterrestrial? I'm appalled at such a thing." The figure said before removing his hood showing Luxord's face. "I'm as human as the rest of you. I just a few more tricks than your average human."

"Give it a rest! We know that appeared out of that portal just now!" Natsumi said with a look.

Koyuki tosses her clothes off to show her ninja's outfit with her preparing to draw something, but with someone stopping her. "You…" Aki said before noticing the obviously similar outfit. "Are you associated with the man from before?"

"You must mean Demyx." Luxord responded. "Ah yes- you encountered someone like him once."

This prompts the woman to gives an intrigued look. "How do you know that?"

"We've been observing your activities for weeks." Luxord admitted. "Your friends, the Keronians asked us to…observe you. But we needed to be sure we needed to…trust them so we decided to document their activities as well."

Fuyuki gave an intrigued look before to admit, "So you knew about us as well?"

"More or less. We've been observing most of you but only those who…matter." The Organization member admitted. "We also got the okay for you to be prevented gaining any new…information."

"What do you mean by that?" Aki asked before the figure drew two cards from his side with an identical back to the one thrown, before leaps down, somehow enlarging the cards to his size before using them as weapons at Aki who dodged it…barely with part of her side nicked and her cellphone falling out of the hole in her pants. Both of Aki's children cried out in alarm 'Mama?!' before the male stomped the Cellphone to the ground pieces.

"It appears that our superior has you snooping around and you gathered information about us with our noticing. We're quite a…secret bunch; Now unless you want to be silenced, perhaps you should do well to deteriorate what you learned." The man said before plucking the card out of Natsumi's hand.

"Hold on! Gunso would never hire people like you to spy on us- especially if you're the kind of people that would actually harm someone just so you could keep a secret!" Fuyuki said.

"Hmph, maybe that's the case, but then again…you never knew what he's thinking, correct?" Luxord said before seeing the face of Fuyuki giving a bit of a look before looking down. "After all, you're just humans, who nothing of the world beyond yours, and Keronians who live amongst the stars."

"Maybe we don't know everything about Gunso…" The boy admitted before looking up and giving a determined look. "However…we know just enough about him that he would never hurt us; at least not on purpose. He's our friend!"

"An invader and a victim of invasion capable of being friends…it's quite laughable if I must say. It's no wonder he keeps failing at his job- whatever he has in mind it's all because of a believer of his friend, or a sense of competition to prove that he's better, or someone within his troop thwarts through personal reasons." The Organization member said as the theme ends. "Eliminate all those barricades, and you have a proper invader. The only smart thing he's capable of is keeping his platoon together…and hiring us to make sure you don't interfere."

"That's where you're wrong!" Koyuki and Fuyuki said in said unison as the former drew her weapon, resulting both the Organization member and the ninja clashing as –Rival- (From FE Awakening) plays. "I know Dororo has his secrets, but he also trust us- Dororo would never approve of such a plan! He would never try to harm us in any way!"

"I'm with Koyuki-chan on this one!" Natsumi said as moves through the wiggling enemies into Giroro's tent before a brilliant red light shined through it and she emerged in a different costume; She appears to be wearing a high tech leggings with armor on it, pieces of white, red, and blue high-tech armor on the arms, chest and cod piece overtop what appears to be a blue one piece swimsuit as well as around the neck and hair pieces (with the hair pieces having the familiar white cylinder-like design that could be in use for Keronian Beam Sabers. "Although the Stupid frog has his crazy hijinks and plans, he wouldn't hurt or ask anyone to hurt Mama!" She takes off the stud-like attached of the hair pieces before drawing two energy swords in both hands before leaping into the clash and breaking the two off before the both her and Koyuki attacked in Unison. The attacked resulting in an odd…slit in the left card he used.

"Impressive, however…" The figure then suddenly disappeared with one of his cards before reappearing above the non-fighting members and throwing it. However, Saburo looked to quickly sketched something with a pen before throwing the paper skyward. The drawing glowed before it displayed a real high-tech shield and guarded against assault. "What?!"

"H…How is he doing that?!" Chiruyo asked with a panicked look.

"A little thing Kururu gave me." Saburo said before he tosses something else out on paper and again it transform into another inanimate object- a Trampoline. "Momoka, you know what to do, right?"

"Gladly!" Momoka said in her angry expression with her angry side now displaying before she leap up with the shield disappearing the moment she almost reached it, and slugging the male clear in the face, knocking him further skyward. As soon as she landed, the Dusks looked ready to attack as it looked to be crouching and soon made their way towards the unarmed members who looked alarmed.

"Everyone!" A familiar figure said before bullets fired from inside of the house, hitting the Dusks, and knocking them back. Just then a large shockwave projectile shot from inside and blasted and defeated two of the dusks that disintegrated into nothing. From inside, an exhausted Bariri emerged with a standard rifle of his kind as he admits, "Is everyone…alright?"

"Bariri-san!" Natsumi said, surprised to see him as well as the person next time to him. "Mois-chan!"

Mois, while still looking normal now carried a large staff with a Meteor-like rock in one side and a Crescent moon shape on the other in possession. "Sorry if we're late, everyone! Me and Bariri-san were dealing with intruders that suddenly infiltrated the base to disable our equipment- we were trying to get through them to assist you when you were in danger. You could say, distractions removed?"

"Tera!" A familiar cry said before Terara emerged from nearby…with a tiny bit of rope stick between her teeth. "Shion, Momoka! I found Pierre and Paul and everyone else!"

"Huh?!/ What?" Both rich girls said before both butlers appeared- both Paul and the blond haired male from before. Shion looked surprised as she admits, "Pierre!"

"Forgive me, Ojou-sama; I had a feeling that you were going to be in danger, but before I could act, both me and Paul were knocked out by these scoundrels." The blond haired butler admitted.

"They took us and the guards by surprise- perhaps to ambush you when the time was right. Terara sneaked out to free us." Paul admitted with Terara giving a happy 'Tera!' in response. "We're sorry for the delay, Momoka-ojuasama."

"Th…Thank you…" Shion admitted with a relieved sigh.

"It appears that the tables had greatly turned against me." Luxord said before using the same card trick to disappear and reappear on the fence. "I do believe my time here has expired. Retreat now!"

On response, the Dusks immediately disappeared the same way they came in. However, as they did, the figure created a Dark Corridor. "Hold on!" Fuyuki called out. "Why did you try to trick us?"

"I suppose you can say we were laying the seeds of distrust and doubt amongst you, but I suppose my blatant actions spoiled everything and foiled the trick." Luxord said. "I suppose that I have myself to blame for taking this gamble. However, know this... The next time we meet, you have more than just your lives on wager than you think."

"What?!" The male said before Luxord puts his hood up and leaves through the portal created with the music ending. Afterwards, the group gave a bit of a expression that says that this battle is far from over… "Gunso…what's going on now…?"

"Do you think we should ask the Stupid Frog about those guys?" Natsumi asked.

"It won't do us any good…without any proof the men in black were here, Kero-chan might have a hard time believing us." Aki admitted before packing up her damaged device. However she soon checked something before finding a memory card. "...But then again, luck has been known to be on our side."

Chiruyo soon looked to of slid to her knees and admitted, "I don't even know if you could take so much of this excitement… I think I head home before I lose my nerve a bit further."

"W-Wait!" Fuyuki called out. "We don't know if those will come back or not!"

Chiruyo gave a cautious look before admitting a bit of a reluctant expression. "I can…see what you mean. But then again, after all of this… I think I just want to rest for a long time while I try to understand what happened. Forgive me."

"Wait, Tsukigami-san! At least have someone help escort you home!" Fuyuki admitted with a look.

"I'll handle it." Momoka said, sounding calm. "It's the least I can do."

"Are you sure about this, Momoka?" Shion asked with the blue haired girl nodding. "Alright then. Please hurry back soon."

The girl nodded as the two walked off. Mois sighed as she said, "We should try to contact Ojii-sama, but the beings damaged our equipment- it'll take some time before we can repair it, and even then, we lack a proper technician. You could say, under-prepared?"

"We're going to need to find some way to repair it." Saburo said as he walked forward. "I can help with the parts."

"Th-thank you, Saburo-san!" Mois said, bowing.

**Olympus Coliseum: Cave of the Dead: Passage**

Shortly after the group just split from the last chapter, a figure wearing a black coat nimbly ran down the way. Donald stated out, "The Organization!"

Sora responded with a quick 'Yeah' before facing Adriel and Atlanta. "That guy in the black coat is someone we've been looking for- villain wise that is."

While Atlanta raised an imaginary eye brow at this, Adidi looks to Sora and admits, "You mean the one with the black coat?"

The male brunette nodded as he said, "Let's go after him."

The group nodded as they made their down further in the cave. As they did, they soon stopped at a split path; One of them leads further down the way normally but the other path has a cave from rock steps that can easily be reached with some simple jumping. "…Well, which one do you suggest we take?" Goofy inquired.

"They both lead the same way- but he could be taking the obvious route or the one he could be hiding in. We'll just have to look both ways by splitting up into two groups." The corporal said.

"How do you know that it'll work?" Donald asked with a look.

"I'm sure the others had said it before, but Giroro-sempai has incredible hearing- trust me, he can even hear things if he has his hearing obstructed, desu!" Tamama said before giving a nervous look and admits in his thoughts ('_I learned that the hard way*, desu…_')

**Note: Episode thirty of the anime.**

"Fair enough…" Adidi said, with Sora and the Keroro Platoon checked one way, and the rest of the other group members looked the other way.

**Sora's Perspective**

Sora gave a bit of a sigh as he admits, "So Organization XIII is on this world too. Maybe it is lucky that we met up with Omnini's parents after all."

"But how we can be certain that they are their parents?" Kururu said. "Think about it- they were trapped down here for a long time- they would've died of hunger or something else. So what I'm interested in is how a pair of fighting fit adults could've survived for years down there."

"I must admit, they seem sincere, but the lack of explanation of how they survived is quite puzzling." Dororo admitted. "He never really talked about his mother at all to me since I known him- ever being adopted by the elderly couple he seemed rather distant- especially after an incident involving Omimi being kidnapped de gozaru. He gradually re-opened up again, but he still rather…quiet about his past."

"WHAT?!" Sora said, instantly stopping. "You mean Omimi was kidnapped when she was younger?! How did it happen?"

"All that I know that afterwards, both siblings was rather intimidated with movies involving experiments de gozaru." Dororo admitted. "She kept muttering that she didn't want to turn in to a monster, de gozaru. Omnini's…more different case of experiments."

"How different?" Sora admitted.

"He doesn't say. He just prefers if it's a horror movie nothing science based that involves splicing and the monster being turned into a villian…" Dororo admitted. "Although he could've been in the rebellious phase when he did choose the movie, even if it would've scared his sister, he would still avoid experimental movies involving villainous experiments."

"Hmmm…" The male brunette sighed…although he did notice something; "Wait, Rebellious stage? You guys have that too?"

"Yes. Tamama Nitou went through that stage a few years ago, de arimasu*." Keroro explained.

Note: Espiode 171

Tamama gave a bit of a look as he admits, "I don't know what you're talking about, desu."

Sora gave a bit of a look before to say, "Wait, we got off topic- what was that about Omimi being kidnapped?!"

"If you could manage to have Omnini talk about it, then maybe he'd more open with us, desu." Tamama admitted.

"Or we could always hypnotize it out of him." Kururu said before adding his trademark 'Ku ku ku!'

**Pururu's perspective**

The group easily walked down the path as Pururu asked, "So I got to ask- what are your opinions on Omnini and Omimi's parents from first impressions?"

"Why are you asking that?" Donald asked.

"Because those two seem kind strange…and oddly strict to Omnini and Omimi." The lavender chief medic admitted. "But are they really their parents? I thought from their stories that they were dead…and yet, here they are, alive and well…lively. It feels sort of like a dream, doesn't it?"

Adidi was looking at them and admitted in his thoughts ('_Hmnm…I do wonder…how they are alive?_')

"Gawrsh, that is kinda strange. But we don't really know any of that or them well do we?" Goofy admitted.

"You can't ask me- I don't know what to say to that." Donald admitted.

"Hmmm… Well, I recalled that Kururu mentioned this place was an ancient 'Prison' for the Keronians since the climax of the war." Pururu mentions. "Hades himself made a deal with our superiors- he decided to make this place into a functional Hell for our kind. Some who did things that are unforgivable are locked down here as a prison, others when they are killed for their atrocities are dragged into the pits of this place. And the third one is essentially surviving death by sheer force of will or by unknown means. Omnini's parents don't look like the criminal types, so I'm leaning towards the survival."

Adidi was still listening as he admits in his thoughts, ('_Functional Hell?_')

Donald gave a curious look as he asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Hades, Lord of the Underworld and the Undead basically made this place a prison for any bad Keronians who were killed or sentenced down here for all the awful things he or she did. And not only that, there have been cases of death defiant stuntmen or something like that who survived what could've been fatal accidents by sheer will." The Lavender Chief Medic continued. "So the only way for Omimi and Omnini's parents to of survived and yet be here is by the last option- preventing themselves from dying barely."

Adriel gasped quietly as he admitted, "Could…that be why they're still alive?"

"So you're saying that they've been falsely imprisoned?" Atlanta commented with the other Chief Medic nodding. "Then what kind of power would enable them both to live? And unless they're like a certain friend of mine, it would be really odd to be living down here."

"Well…they don't look or sound like they could be evil or anything…they're just...you know- being parents…that's pretty normal." Adriel. Admitted. "But their mom certainly treats me like if I'm her son as well…"

"Well that's true…" Donald admitted.

('_Gawrsh, they are right about that Kuroro and Shiroro, but…what could we do? Unless we could figure what they're hiding, how they survived is gonna be a real mystery…_') Goofy admitted with a look.

**Group Reunited**

Once the group met up, Sora then admitted, "There was nothing hiding in the shadows in the way we went."

"Let's continue to move forward then." Giroro nodded as the two continued down the way.

**Skit: Egging on the Soldier**

Kururu: "Ku kukukuku! I'm impressed with you, Giroro-sempai."

Giroro: *annoyed look* "What are you talking about?"

Kururu: "You do realize that we're in the Underworld, right? Where souls of the Undead, both of our kind and humans exist?"

Giroro: *slight intimidated look* Y…yeah, so?

Kururu: "Aren't you usually afraid of ghosts? I'm surprised you aren't shaking in your feet right now- or your boots in your human form."

Giroro: *annoyed expression* "Hrrrg… speaking of human forms, why didn't we use it when we first met Meg?"

Kururu: "Our clothes would've made things a bit more unusual. Plus, why not you try it out then?"

Giroro: Fine. *Attempts to transform into his human form…only to fail* ?!

Kururu: The Underworld's effect also comes into affecting our own abilities as well. That includes our human forms."

Giroro: *angry look* So you knew about this the whole time?!

Kururu: Ku ku ku! Of course. That would also effect the Pekoponian suits or even Atlanta too for that matter with her other abilities from another species.

Giroro: *closed eye look* Of course it would… *both them walked off screen*

Sora: *walks on screen and in thinking position* ('_Abilities from another species…? Is Atlanta a Hybrid?_')

*Skit end*

**Cave of the Dead: Inner Chamber**

The group soon ran in before seeing an organization member emerging from the cave nearby, running towards the group. "Hey Look! Someone's running towards us!" Adriel pointed out.

On response the group grabs out their weapons. However, the man looked to of ignored the group as he said in a panicked tone, "Run! Run away!" On confusion the member escapes into the dark corridor created and promptly shuts after he enters it. In a response, the group gave a quizzical look to that as Sora admits to a quick 'Okay…?' while tilting his head.

"Well…I guess he's not that stranger with the black coat from earlier… But what's up with him?" The beige Keronian admitted.

"That WAS the same guy." Giroro said in an angry look. "He's just even more cowardly than Keroro." On response, Keroro croaked 'Gero?'

Adidi then added, "Wait, but if he's the one…shouldn't we be chasing after him?"

"He already escaped." Dororo said with his pupils flattened. "And our abilities are greatly inhibited with the Underworld- pinpointing his exact location should he still be in this world will be difficult de gozaru."

"But at least we know that they're up to something here, desu!" Tamama nodded. "But I think we should wait for Omnini and the others, desu."

"We should also bring the other two up to speed as well, de arimasune." Keroro said before suddenly bringing out a Gundam gunplay set. "So let's wait here then, de arimasu!"

"Speed, huh? Hmmm…" Adriel admitted, thinking to himself…

Sora gave a bit of a curious look at what Keroro was building before Sora bent down to the Keornian's level and admitted, "What's this thing?"

"Gero? Ah- right! You never seen a gumpla before did you Sora-dono?" Keroro admitted, with the male's somewhat interested expression. "It's a model of a mech seen on television shows on Planet Pekopon."

"Huh…" Sora said before picking up the legs of the model Keroro was working on. "I've never heard of them- back in Destiny Islands, Me and my friends usually are on an isolated islands- and not much access to technology. And I never heard of 'Planet Pekopon' before either. You guys keep mentioning it."

"It's quite a nice place though some of the places are a bit dryer than others. Many, many humans live on the planet, but it's nothing like your world- it's quite advanced, de arimasu." The Keronian Sergeant described. "Of course even humans have squabbles from time to time."

"But how big is the world, exactly?" Sora said, intrigued.

"Think of it as a colossal world- even bigger than the ones you visited previously." The Sergeant admitted. "We'll show you someday, de arimasune!"

"Yeah, but…it's just isn't the same without my friends." Sora admitted, "And not just Donald and Goofy- my friends Riku and Kairi…I want them to see the world too."

"You said that you were looking your friend Riku, right? Did you have any leads?" Giroro asked him (while unbeknownst to the male brunette that he knew where he was).

"No, but I am gonna keep trying." Sora said as he straightened up, handing the Gumpla back to Keroro.

After a short while of waiting, Shiroro and Kuroro soon came down the stairway. "Sorry to make you wait, everyone!" Shiroro said with a happy look while slinging her daughter's sword (or rather, hers) over her right shoulder before it was dismissed by disappearing.

"Omnini is going to be down here shortly, with Omimi soon after." Kuroro explained while dismissing the Yang sword.

Adriel was seen sitting away from the group near a niche in the wall, examining his ring while thinking of something. However, he gave a curious look when he heard something as did Giroro. "Ah, that must them now." Both parents said in unison.

In the entrance from the passage, a black blur was seen as it stopped a trail of black electricity following after him. It looked to be Omnini and yet something's a bit…different about him. He's shown to be slightly shorter than Adriel or Tamama's height, but the face markings looked more coordinated- three triangular markings are seen underneath both eyes, with one red one above the eye, pointing to his symbol on his hat. The skin looked lighter too, making him look more like Kuroro's skin color, and the wings on his symbol looked to be more open, and like the marking red markings previously seen on his belly is now absent (making him a black version of Shiroro…only male.) His expression looked to become a preset scowl before blinking into a normal expression and saying to the others with a happy expression, "Hey guys!"

Adriel gives a bit of a blank look as he admits, "Omnini?" He gets up and walks to him as he continues. "…Did you change your look or something? You look a little different than before…not to mention smaller."

Everyone (who knew Omnini's complaints of his size) gave a bit of a sweatdrop before Omnini exclaimed with a dropped jaw, "WHAT?!" He then gave a comedic angry expression to his parents and yelled, "You guys said the size different wouldn't be noticeable!"

"Erm…" Shiroro tried to say, before actually voicing out, "Maybe, maybe not?"

"Oooh…" The black and red tadpole admits before giving a depressive aura.

"But you do notice the appearance difference quite well, right?" Kuroro admitted.

"Well his markings are all different too- I mean it looked all abstract, but now it looks cleaner." The male brunette said, observing the difference, but foregoing the difference in size with a comparison shown.

"His skin color also changed as well- the color is as light as Kuroro's skin color now." Pururu admitted before she added something else; "Unfortauntely, another notable differences is the difference in height- he became…shorter too." The Chief Medic immediately backed off upon saying the line, and dodged an energy orb thrown by Omnini- but it looked to be sparking with electricity. "Huh? Did something happen to his energy?"

Adriel looked to his friend before admitting to see his friend sparking with black electricity. "Huh? Hey, I do notice the energy is different…"

Omnini definitely looked ticked off as he is seen sparking with electricity as mentioned. "How many times I gotta keep saying it- DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" Omnini blurted out before he actually fired a black beam from out of his own mouth, prompting everyone to immediately give alarmed yells, and scrambled out of the way of the blast (with Adriel performing a spinning jump as well), hitting part of the wall to destroy it. Omnini was panting from the attack as one of his shine spots on his eyes (the biggest one) looked faded completely to blue.

Upon the attack ending, everyone emerged from their hiding spots as Tamama with a bewildered expression, "Did he just copy my attack, desu?"

Adriel emerged too as he admits with a shocked expression, "Wait a minute… that does look like Tamama's Tamama Impact…"

"It does look similar, doesn't it?" Kuroro admitted. "But it's a concentrated energy beam with Omnini's own energy into the attack. By putting together what Tamama's attack with Tamama impact with his imagination, he manifested energy within his throat, condensed it, and then released the energy to puncture the condensed energy out of his mouth, allowing the energy to turn into the attack. But as you can see, it consumed a lot of energy." He then points to Omnini's eyes as he continued. "The eyes are form of functioning gauge to show how much Omnini- or any energy user- left in reserve. The markings will be faded too when you don't have shiny eyes anyways… when all the shine spots in Omnini's eyes are gone, Omnini will run low on energy, and when his eyes become fully grey, he'll fully run out of energy. That's what I've been taught anyways…"

"Wow… That's just amazing…but at the same time, dangerous…" Adriel admitted.

"Precisely." Shiroro nodded. "My…teacher taught me these fundamentals, which I passed to Kuroro, and we both in turn passed them to Omnini and Omimi."

"But you still have one more explanation- what about the electricity coming from the shrimp?" Kururu said.

In response Omnini a comedic angry look while sparking an aura of electricity. "Ah, that's through a special process called the 'Awakening.'" Shiroro admits. "By exposing energy users to opposite elementals, they undergo a special process to summon up through their energy their own elemental. It can be surfaced by many opposites- Fire and Ice, Water and Electricity, Wind and Earth, Even Nature and Poison. Alongside Gravity and Sound (and before you ask, sound is limited when exposed to high intense gravity, while sound effortlessly passes through normal gravity and even a bit stronger gravity). But the most common we used since ancient times was Light and Darkness."

"But why Light and Darkness?" Sora asked.

"True they have their conflicts, but both have a balance to everything- you can't have one without the other." The Army Nurse explained. "They are also called…in some cases, the 'Eternal Elementals'- where we are born in darkness and bathed in light where we end in darkness with the last thing we see the light."

"Interesting…" The beige tadpole admitted. "You guys sure do have a lot of interesting things about your abilities and whatnot."

"Yeah- it took me a while to understand this." Kuroro admitted while rubbing his head. "And I wasn't even born one unlike Shiroro."

"You said that you weren't born with the abilities, Kuroro-dono?" Dororo inquired.

"It was really bizarre when I heard it." Omnini admitted.

"Yes. Truth be told, I was as average as they come until I met Shiroro- it was through her teacher that I learned that there are some people on Keron who are receptive to energy, like myself; and through absorbing energy given or spent that may of disintegrated to dust, you'll soon generate your own energy. I gained this ability through Shiroro."

**Flashback: 27-28 Years ago: Keron: School**

An image of a tadpole Kuroro (who had his original 'normal' appearance) and Shiroro looking quite young with no horns on her hat (and her original 'normal' appearance) seen hiding with her energy aura glowing. "When we were younger, Shiroro had a crush on me, and I was oblivious to know that. But we also learned that lesson- some Keronians are receptive to energy, AND our energy is linked to our emotions- so Shiroro couldn't stop her energy from showing itself when she was in love. In response, I soon generated my own energy when Shiroro was getting bullied when we actually first interacted as friends, and thus made me become the level of 'normal' Shiroro is standing at.

**Present time: Olympus Coliseum; Cave of the Dead: Inner Chamber**

Shiroro looked quite embarrassed- to the point her blushes matches the markings in color as she admits, "Aaw, if I knew you were going to tell that story, you could've left out my teacher on this."

"Whoa…" Adriel admitted with a sweatdrop from the information provided. Sora meanwhile gave a bit of a smile to it.

"They were curious to know, so I told them." Kuroro admitted in response to his wife. He then turned his attention towards to the stairs with someone walking downstairs. "Anyways, Omimi should be heading down now."

The group looked to the stairs (with Shiroro stopping her blush) as Omimi soon came down. Sora gave a bit of a tilt to his head as he heard Keronian footsteps coming down- with Omimi finally arriving. Like Omnini, her skin color is different- while still looking white, the skin color actually takes on a blue tint, making it a VERY pale blue color. Her symbol is different too- mimicking Omnini's symbol change with opened wings as well. "Hey Guys!" Omimi said with a happy expression.

"Oh there you are, Omimi!" Adriel admitted with a sweet smile.

Tamama soon approached her as he admits, "There's nothing much different from her, except for the skin color and symbol, desu."

"She certainly looks mostly the same.." Adidi commented, looking over her. "So what did she get?" Omimi smiled sweetly before raising out her hand to summon her energy. But her energy soon waved arounded and even flickered…like a flame. The Beige tadpole gave a blank expression before to admit, "…What's going on?"

"Her energy?" Sora commented before looking around her. "It looks like…white fire."

"That's because her energy now contains the Fire Element." Kuroro explains.

"Er, don't mean to state the obvious here, but her energy flames are all…white." Goofy admits. He then raised his hand over the energy and gave his response. "Well Heavens to Betsy! It is like real fire- her energy's all warm like a campfire in a cold night!"

"Our elemental basically is as controlled as our energy is. And as for the white color…our energy usually matches our skin color, so it's not surprising it's white." Shiroro admitted.

"But wouldn't it be bluish white like her skin color now?" Donald admitted.

"Normally yes, but in the case of energy users…being females often gives a hint to future abilities." Shiroro explained with a smile. "After all, it was a female who first discovered the awakening process."

Omnini admits to a quick 'Ooookay then." However, from near the alcove Omnini blasted with his imitation laser attack, part of the wall looked to of collapsed; it was hiding a fairly large chest. Kuroro notices this and admits, "Ah, so that's he said where it was hidden!"

"Hmm?" What did he hid?" Adidi asked. "…And who's 'he?'"

Kuroro didn't give a response yet- he just approached the chest with a Keyhole-shaped apparatus seen. "…Blast! He locked it up." He responded with a look.

"It's a chest, right? Let me give it a try." Sora said as he brought out the Keyblade. He tosses the weapon into the air, grabs it as fell back, winds up and struck the top of the chest with the blunt end of the weapon. After dismissing the weapon, the chest's lock vanishes, opening by itself.

"Ah yes, I forgot about the Keyblade's function a bit." The Former Captain admitted as he got into the chest. He then showed a sack as he admits, "The Major actually came here in person to help clear any charges to why we were here. He also temporarily returned shortly after Shiroro's outburst that- quote unquote- 'in case we needed to defend ourselves I hid magic orbs that will serve as a viable defense until the others arrive. I also hid one other spell too- one that will help with tougher enemies.'"

"So the Major was here to help you guys- and on top of that, he gave you- and us- magic?" Omnini responded.

Shiroro gave a disgusted look as the Major is referenced. However she soon opened her sack to show a fire a blizzard and a couple of Cure orbs. Kuroro also brought out identical orbs as well before showing a large purple bag containing purple orbs. "So he also brought Gravity Magic Orbs!" Kuroro responded.

Sora was passed one as he admits, "So we'll be able to use Gravity magic again?"

"Better- both Gravity, and Zero Gravity." The army nurse responded.

"Zero Gravity?" Adidi responded.

"Graivty Magic- the power of the stars- enable its users to summon an orb of darkness to crush your enemies flat and ground flying enemies. Zero Gravity is a wide spread spell that when you use it, anything your targeting- enemy wise- will be caught from the user's purple shockwave will cause enemies to float, entrapping them into dark hexagonal paneled spheres." Kuroro admitted. "Strike the enemies while they are in the spheres, and you'll send them into a crazy gyro sphere-like spin that when the spell wears off…they'll be in a daze or confused condition."

"It could also uproot any enemies in the ground." Shiroro nodded.

"Oh….huh. That's not the Zero Gravity I was thinking of… But that sounds like useful spell." Adriel admitted. Sora looked to the orb meanwhile and after it enters his body, Sora then got the idea of how to call out the latter effect of Gravity and called out 'Drift!' releasing a small shadowy wave of darkness from him. After everyone gathered up the Zero Gravity Orb, Adriel then noticed the orbs entering them…and himself. "Whoa…What's going on?" After receiving the orbs from the others (a Blizzard, Fire and a pair of Cure of orbs) Adriel received the Gravity Orb and gave a bit of a look as he admitted, "Wait a minute… Those orbs look…familiar to me…"

Sora blinked to the comment and replied, "Really?"

"Where did you see this, Adidi?" Pururu asked with an intrigued look.

The Beige tadpole checks around himself until digging out a familiar orb. "Right here! I forgot that I had an orb that looks like those orbs as well!"

The Keronians- at least the ones who know what the color of the orb looked like- loked alarmed as Dororo exclaimed, "An Aero Orb!"

"An Aero Orb?" Adidi responded with a blank look.

Omnini points at the dark green orb the long eared Keronian has in his hand as the black and red tadpole admits, "Adidi, to simply put, that magic orb produces wind magic- in the worlds, it's referred to as Aero."

"Wind Magic?" The eared Keronian responded as he looks to the orb he has. "…That's pretty much the symbol of my ring…" As he said that, the orb glows and enters him.

**DATA ANALYSIS ACTIVATED. SCANNING…**

**ANALYSIS COMPLETE. MAGIC UPDATED**

**Gravity: **You can now use Gravity Magic! Gravity has two methods of using it: You can use it to create weight inducing orbs to crush your enemies into pancakes and ground flying enemies or you could use Zero Gravity to send enemies floating up that when used on common enemies and striking their temporary prisons will cause them to go into a head spin, inducing confusion.

The new additions of the group currently updated their Magic. Adidi has acquired Aero Magic!

**Hades' Chamber (while the group is discussing their bits earlier…)**

Meanwhile back with our 'favorite' flame headed god… "Where do they dig these freaks up? Geez, Louise." 'Hades' responded.

"Oh, they're nuttin' but trouble, the whole lot of 'em." A male admitted, with a sort ruffian tone to him. "So, uhh…what're you gonna do about Hercules?" In front of Hades stood a large tubby anthropomorphic cat wearing what appears to be a heavily modified of overalls with darker shades of blue (with lighter colors on the pockets and shoulder pads), a red t-shirt underneath with black fur seen on the arms with fingerless gloves (matching the color scheme with the overalls). The individual also has a bit of a stubble and two square shaped teeth hanging out pm both the top from the bottom jaw (which looks to be an underbite). Hades gave a bored expression as the individual spoke "He's made mincemeat outta every fighter you sent at him. Pretty soon the Underworld's gonna be standing room only! Say, why don't you just pick someone already dead, and save him the trouble, haha!"

On reaction Hades gave an angered look and was about to stand up to the individual and two underlings of Hades- two imps, one of them pink and far with bitten bat wing on the side, with the other blue-green with long horns- hid behind the otherworldly being. However, the flameheaded god soon has something cooking... "…H-Hades?" The blue imp responded with an intimidated look.

"Dead…Dead is good!" Hades said. "…Or since that old man showed, we can always use those frogs I've had lying around for fodder and wear him down a bit more just in case."

"…Er, frogs?" The cat responded. "Hades, I think ya lost it."

"Oooooh no I haven't. What we have here is a golden opportunity to free up some space and fill in with Hercules." The god admitted. "I pretty much remembered a few things about them now that I think about it. This entire cave-like place that belongs to me is pretty much a glorified prison for a little advanced species called Keronians. Now ever since some ancient war that I don't care about, I actually got to speak with one of those races and made a deal with the leaders; Ya see, anytime someone of their race dies or gets the boot down here as punishment, because of something vile or something- like homicide or something making them infamous, as long as they did something really vile dead or alive, I get drag them by the heels down here to be rotting here for all eternity. Same goes for the whole 'supposed to be dead but not' like daredevils or stuff like that. However, they can get paroled- like earlier an old guy paroled a mother and father by explaining some boring trick with spirits. Not to mention Keronians grow more slowly than some primitive folks- 2000 years to outside of the worlds or so they is like 200 years to them, Or if you want exact math…" He uses a puff of smoke to summon an abacus and begins moving stuff around with feline individual and two imps watch until he showed something; "2000 years for those guys outside the worlds are like for them…50000 years."

"Whoa- those guys are ancient!" the male admitted with a surprised look.

"And they're pretty much 250 times older than anyone they met due to their planet or if you want normal age, 10 times. But then again they're as old as they say here and a few other worlds and places and even a few races that are ANCIENT." The god admitted. "I mean after all, I've been told that ever since them alien's involvement, things went by a little quick and then slow- slow as them. In short- anytime you're in the worlds, you could grow as slow as them or faster. So think of it this way- say you met someone from outside the coliseum and beyond- someone 25 years old and they grow a year at a time while you are 30, and you grow every 10 years. By the time the time you reach 37, they'd be 95 years old, ready to be pushing daisies. But if you started living in the worlds you'll no doubt start to slow down in age… and especially if you're around those frogs."

"Yowch- wouldn't want to be them." The overall wearing cat said, intimidated.

"Now this is where the fun part comes in. And something I actually remembered from a little astronomy lesson here and there." Hades continued as a big spider web scroll was being pull down. "Suppose this web represents the entire…per se, our Galaxy- the areas where the webs cross represents worlds. Obviously one of the areas has to be that one place where Maleficent gathered us- Hollow Bastion, right? Anyways- that place will always be close to the light, but a lot of the areas- this place including- always tend to shuffle around!"

"Yeah, that bit is true but…" The animal male admitted before noticing something; the Web looked bigger on the outside parts of the webs. "Wait, there are worlds here too?"

"Ah, yeah-much bigger worlds than that, bigger than the titan's lunch and hunger for destruction maybe, yadda yadda yadda, that's not important." Hades said. "Well, maybe a couple- one of them being the Keronian homeworld, another someplace where a lot of humans are- basically someplace where time is faster for them- like 10 times as fast, the rest are pretty much hanging around slower time or fast times. Heck there's even a world a bunch of fuzzballs are like creators to other planets to something* but… Details- who needs at this point? Now where were we?"

*note: Remember this line- it's possible hint of a couple of special chapters…

The cat individual tried to think before to say, "Uh, I was cowering, because I mentioned something about sending someone already and save him the trouble and you got mad but didn't?"

"Oh right- back to the dead, dead is good line." Hades said before looking to the audience, "And I know just the warrior."

The individual gave an odd intimidated look but he looked to be holding on to a notepad before quickly stashing it away.

**Valley of the Dead**

In the entrance of the area everyone walks out to the zone. Omnini and Adriel (or Adidi) decided to peek over the edge to see the eerie green abyss below. Down below, many human faces- even a few Keronians- were seen in the water, wailing as the two immediately got a creeped out look before retreating back. "No doubt about it- this place is total hell." Omnini admitted while shuddering.

Adriel looked around too as he admits, "…Creepy looking for sure."

Giroro gave an intimidated expression as Donald gave a shuddering 'waaaaak' in response. "I'm scared too, Donald." Goofy admitted with a scared look.

Sora meanwhile was one of the few braver souls as he called out, "Hades, come out!"

Kuroro soon looked up as he admits, "…Look at that."

Everyone looked at Kuroro and then looked up. Several hanging cages were seen hanging from the ceiling and some of them looked to be holding Keronians inside. "Th…The legends were true…" Omimi admitted before she looked to hid behind her father out of fear.

"Okay…I gotta admit, this is kind of intimidating." Sora admits. Keroro looked to be sweating multiple droplets from him as she shuddered and croaked 'gerooooo…' Sora briefly looked around before noticing one of the cages on the ceiling opening with an elder Keronian soon looked exhausted before he started to fall to the 'water' below screaming. The group sees the Keronian falls before it hits the liquid. As it did the Keronian started to make a blood curdling scream as the Keronian actually began to rapidly age before the body dissolved, creating another face as it said 'Help me…!' before sinking below. The Keronians looked terrified as well as Sora's group as Giroro just fell to his back in groan. "Wh-wh-what happened to him?"

"Er…the poor guy down there or Giroro?" Omnini asked, hoping not to deter to the former.

"BOTH!" Sora suddenly blurted out. "Especially the guy down there that DIED! What happened to him?!"

"That's the River Styx." Kururu responded sounding grim more than likely from the event. "Anyone who steps into the river below will rapid lose their youth and energy, rapidly becoming an old man and even fade to dust- the immortal soul is trapped down there for all eternity. The only ones who could survive is anything immortal-including gods like Hades."

"Those poor souls…" Sora admitted with a sigh. "Even if they did a lot of horrid things, being trapped down there is awful. But what about the ones that were falsely imprisoned?"

"They wait out the same fate- death has no discrimination- it comes in many forms to those who may or may not deserve it." Shiroro said, sounding down. "We were just lucky to of gotten cleared of our charges and with our youth intact thanks to a trick. A lot of others though…they may not be so lucky."

Goofy sighed at that before finally asking about the fainted Giroro whom just recovered. "But what about Giroro though?"

"Giroro's terrified of ghosts. And after seeing one just being like that…I think so would anyone else who saw an event like that happen." Atlanta responded.

Sora gave a bit of a look before shaking it off- he thinks that he and the others should talk to Hades and leave as soon as possible. Even he hates to admit and with a bitter taste in his mouth- there are some people despite if and when he could do anything, just can't be saved… this look gives Atlanta bit of a look.

Note: If you can't tell what event referenced the Keronian's 'death', I'll give you a hint- Tales game, involves an initially arrogant spoiled brat of a hero and it involves an aftermath of a town being destroyed and seeing someone perishing right in front of them.

**Skit: The Imprisoned**

Adidi: So, all those cages up there have Keronians in it?

Kuroro: Yes and no- but those up there could more than likely be survivors like me and Shiroro- someone who cheated death by luck, ability, or by sheer force of will. For all we know, they could be a few Keronians civilians who killed someone by accident or by other means…

Adidi: "…Well, whatever the case, we can't just leave them here, can't we? We should set them free!"

Kururu: "We can't. To simply put, it would break the agreement we made- and Hades would pretty much go all out on the Keronian race. And I don't think our superiors would like that. Now if we made a deal with Hades however-"

Adidi: *angry look* "What Ancient Agreement? You mean to tell me that we can't set these Keronians free because of some agreement?!"

Kururu: "Unfortunately. And since Hades is the Lord of the Dead, if he manages to kill one of us, then we'd be his slave – I bet he would even use some of our own kind against us. Even I can calculate that it'll be a losing battle- he is a god after all."

Adidi: *disappointed look* Oh…

Kururu: "Ku kukukuku! Just as well- most of the entire Keronians that are sent down here are serial killers and stuff like that."

Adidi: O-Oh…I see. *Nervous happy look* Well, I guess that we can rescue the daredevils and survivors, but the leave the other guys alone huh? Especially since we can't let them run around again. Eheheh…

Sora: Yeah, Maybe it's a better idea. But for now, let's just focus on getting to Hades and see about getting Herc a break.

Adidi: "Oh boy…well, if it's our only choice…then let's go." *walks offscreen with Kururu*

Sora: *thinks to himself* ('_So this world- well the underworld- serves as a prison to the Keronians who committed the most heinous of crimes…but also for daredevils that survived fatal accidents. So now here's the question…how did Omimi and Omnini's mom and dad get down here then? I mean they're not criminals…and they're not daredevils- are they?_')

*End skit*

As the group walks up the hill, we shift over to the villains…

**Hades' Chamber**

A large green Vortex much like before was swirling in the table with the tall cat and the two imps from before it, with the former saying, while intimidated, "By the by, uhh… what's down there?"

"Just the Underworld's Deepest Dungeon." Hades said casually. He then gave a uplifting tone as he said, "This time I'm bringing out the mother of all bad guys!"

The cat glanced to the god and then looked surprised as he admits, "You don't say?" He then carefully retreated back to a wall where the imps somehow are as they looked scared. Pete noticed their behavior and whispered "Hey, uh…whatsyurnames- what's Hades doin'?"

"First off- It's Pain and Panic, and I'm Pain." The Pink imp said, holding his intimidation yet annoyed.

"I'm Panic. And for second, uh… Hades is bringing out the 'mother of all bad guys'." The Blue Imp explained, a bit cowardly. "Personally, Hades is gonna be happy when he drags that guy awake- but what I'm worried that he'll bring out the granddaddy of all bad guys!"

"You mean IF he'll bring out the granddaddy out- even though he is a god, he's not perfect either." Pain whispered. "He might change his mind."

"If…If is good." Panic said. "But then again maybe not…"

"Uh, what did this guy do?" The tubby individual asked. "First the 'mother of all bad guys' then the 'granddaddy?'"

"Well the 'mother' is more like a father- and he's the one who spurred the whole 'daredevil' bit with the Keronians- he existed by cheating death or used something that kept him alive for a long time, or so I heard." Pain responded in a small whisper. "As for the granddaddy- let's just say that guy tried to make two of everyone and everything in where he came from- even the world, but has to get rid of the original or so I heard, all because something related to music told him that his world's gonna go kaput."

"…Whoa." The cat individual admitted. "Sounds like that guy takes the lyrics seriously."

"Yeah- and thankfully those two are in different cells." Panic admitted.

"Er, maybe I should go." The tubby individual tried to do; However, he was too late: Hades drew two fireballs into his hand and threw them into the vortex like before, but instead of turning white and black, it actually turned red. When the smoke finally cleared, a man stood on where the vanished vortex was. He appears to be wearing a blood red haori with blue lining kept closed with two brown belts around it, with the left arm tucked in to make it look like a sling. There's also a brown shoulder pad on the left shoulder, intricately decorated with tan, green, and blue patterns with a beaded ornament that dangles from it. Black pants and shoes with brown straps and triangular metal adorning the latter are seen, with a dark grey spiked hair. From the camera's perspective, he isn't facing it but rather, facing Hades.

The god gives a bit of a laugh as he said to the new individual, "Let's cut to the chase. Here's the deal I'm gonna offer you; I'll let you out of the slammer- no strings- you'll be free as a bird." As the god spoke, individual was looking to his left to anthropomorphic cat and the imps with the former flinching and giving a small wave. "And all for one little job: Fight Hercules, in the coliseum, to the death!"

Part of the man's face was seen- with a stubble seen a swell as a scar over the right eye as the male admits…

"This is _my_ story…and you're not part of it."

The man's amber colored left eye was seen as he brandishes a large zanbatou- a sword that resembles a katana but with heavier black back with a golden pattern on it. He appeared to of sling it on his back as well.

**Meanwhile, with the others…**

The group just arrived to the door presumably leading up to Hades' chamber- a large opened stone door- when they hear a familiar voice: "Did you forget who you're talking to?! I am the Lord of the Dead!"

"Huh? What's going on?" Adriel asked, hearing the voice.

"I take it that's Hades?" Omnini asked his parents who nodded.

"Hmph- No wonder no one wants to die." A man's voice said.

Sora gave a look as he said, "Sounds like he's talking to someone- c'mon!" The male brunette lead the others up as Shiroro called out 'WAIT!'

**Back with the villains…**

"You are FIRED!" Hades blurted out, turning (literally) red and erupting in flames as he rushes the man with flames who stopped him with his sword and locked into a standoff. The group just ran in as Donald called out 'Hades!' The god turned back to blue as he notices the three familiar figures as he admits, "You again?" However, this distraction prompts the swordsman to strike with his sword causing Hades to skid back, guarding the attack.

"So this is Hades?" Adriel asked, noticing the blue flame headed god.

"Auron!?" Shiroro exclaimed, seeing the red garbed man.

"You two." The man replied calmly.

"What the- frogs?!" The cat individual, surprised to see the group.

"Pete?!" The three non-Keronians exclaimed.

"You Bozos?" 'Pete' responded surprised to see them.

"Keronians?!" Hades exclaimed.

"Hades!" The frogs replied.

"Panic!?" Pain tried to say.

"Pain!" Panic responded before everyone got a form of '…' before he said… "Right- back to our problem."

-Apprehension- plays and the red garmed male- Auron- says, "Fight!"

The man swung his sword which Hades easily grabs with one hand before throwing back and fisting Auron with a fist of flames. Omimi meanwhile looked to Pete as he she admits, "Umm…are you a cat?"

"Yeah, but…" Pete tried to say before the bluish white tadpole tackled the individual and said, "Wha-hey?! What are ya doin'?!"

"Omimi's got him covered." Sora said to the others. "That big guy is Pete- one of Maleficent's goons."

"I guess so- Omimi's been fond of animals." Omnini admitted as he sees Omimi nuzzling Pete's face but backed off. 'Hey, he's got a muzzle going- that's not cute- well maybe not if's a dog!'

"Well, what'd you expect? I'm from another world. Also I'm a cat!" Pete responded with a look before he gets slugged by Omimi. "Hey, I thought I heard from that dwarf of a frog that you were fond of animals- If Omimi is ya name. So why'd you-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DWARF!" Omnini blurted out as he tackled the cat and the three enter into a dustball brawl with Pete getting the beatdown by the two.

"…Wow- wasn't expecting them to hold down that guy easy." Kuroro admitted, surprised.

"Have they always been like this?" Shiroro asked the eminence purple chief medic.

"High expectations and tempers- seems to fit them both a bit." Atlanta admitted while giving a low snicker. "Well, not so much the expectations. But for now, maybe it's better for them to distract that big guy."

"Good plan." Both Parents nodded.

"So you two came back!" Hades said, recognizing the parents. "Well then I could always bring you two back into prison- right after I make frog Soup first!" He looked to flexing his arms as if to prepare more flames.

Auron barely recovered before Hades was ready to strike again, but Sora intervened as he said to the warrior, "Get up!" before assuming the position. Hades shimmies around while turning red as he said 'Huh- that's it!' when stood up. When Sora made the first move, he made a strike, only for an invisible barrier to phase his move into no damage.

"Ha- did you strike with a Keyblade or a feather?" Hades said, mocking the Keyblade wielder who gave a bit of a growl.

"Freeze!" Shiroro called out, launching a Blizzard spell at the god, but again, it does nothing. "Oh come on!"

Adriel was preparing his Mega buster form of his ring, but after observing the battle, he gave a bit of a look. However, everyone was launching their best attacks they have and even trying to exploit the elemental weakness on Hades- but nothing seems to work! Everyone began to retreat back towards the stairs, an odd aura saps off them as Omnini said, "Nothing's working- even for a hothead, Ice Magic does nothing!"

"Something's wrong!" Donald said, looking intimidated.

"I feel kind of funny…" Sora agreed with an odd look.

"It must be the Underworld, obviously." Kururu responded. "This place is locking our more powerful abilities away, Hero and Keronian alike."

"That's Riight!" Hades said with a smirk on his face. "See that's the thing- in the Underworld, Keronians and heroes are Zeroes- comes with the territory."

"Gero?! S-so our attacks won't do any good, de arimasunei?!" Keroro rsaid, now forming a waterfall of sweat before he screamed when Hades lunged at the group. However, Auron intervenes at the right time with his sword, missing just as Hades teleports.

Adriel meanwhile gave a bit of a growl as he produces an energy orb that turns into a blue bomb- similar in design of his symbol. Omnini gave a curious 'what the?' upon noticing it. Adriel yells as he threw it , but Hades disappears just as he misses, blasting Pete away to almost outside, with his giving a yell. "Ah, DAMN IT!" He admitted, not hitting his intended target.

"Nice try, rabbit boy!" Hades said as he reappeared. However Adidi thinks of a new plan before getting an idea, and forming another bomb, and just as he was about to throw it, Hades disappears and reappears right in front of Adriel, smacking him with a double hand attack with his hands on fire.

"Wait, wha- OOH!" Adriel yelled before getting knocked away, released his bomb by mistake and it detonates on him, causing him to yell in pain. He was faced down on the ground from the result as Omnini gave a shocked look.

"Why you…" Omnini growled but as he does so, his right eye glow amber yellow, even turning into it briefly before noticing a rogue shadow on the ground. "?"

"See, what I tell you- Heroes are Zeroes in this place- you can't touch me!" Hades said with a laugh.

"True, but that doesn't stop us from doing THIS!" Shiroro said as she emerged from a shadow with Kuroro emerging as well before Shiroro launches an expanding orb of light, blasting Hades away as he turned back to blue and slammed against the throne but easily recovered.

Adriel sits up from the attack as he rubbed his arm. "Ow…damn it… He's better than I thought- and just when I was about to catch his teleportation…"

Auron gave a look as he said, "Go now!"

"But I gotta talk to Hades!" Sora immediately responded. However, Hades chose the immature route when he had his index fingers in his ears, replying 'What was that?'

"Oh real mature you-" Omnini tried to say before he has to duck the fireball pelted at him, singing his tail as he yelped in pain as he ran around. "GAAAH! NOT AGAIN!"

"It appears that Shiroro's abilities might have an impact on Hades, de gozaru." Dororo admits before batting back a fireball with his sheathed sword.

"Not to sound selfish, but I got a burned tail here!" Omnini said with a look.

Sora noticed Hades' guard was down, but Auron stops him. "We can't fight him here! We have to go- now!"

Reluctant, (for at least most of them) the group retreats while dodging fire balls from Hades. However, Adriel was left behind by mistake as he tried to sit up, calling out, "W-wait guys!" He managed to get up despite the injury and tries to catch up, but his injury was slowing him down. "Gah…that's it." He then decided on an unusual move- He sits down and curled himself up into a ball before actually spinning on the ground to charge up and gain speed and revs up to catch up to the group.

**Valley of the Dead**

The group re-entered the area from Hades' chamber with Adidi the last one to come out with his technique, rolling right past everyone before coming to a stop, uncurled, then sitting down. "…I forgot that you can do that." Omnini admitted.

The beige tadpole looks to the black and red tadpole and said, "Yep…I still got that trick up my sleeve. I'm pretty sure everyone is gonna wonder about that move* I just did…"

"I'm sure everyone will be nodding in agreement." Omnini admitted.

*Note: …Another hint to another world- just won't say which one.

Meanwhile, Sora, Tamama, Goofy, and Giroro closes the stone door behind them. Once everyone caught their breaths, Donald then asked, "Is he gone?!"

"Don't count on it." The older human admitted as the others gave a confused 'huh?' in response…only for a puff of smoke to appear with Hades giving a sly look.

"Oh…freezie." Omnini admitted.

"Leaving so soon?" Hades asked casually as –Rowdy Rumble- plays.

"Oh come on…" Adriel before coughing a bit and sitting down again. However, he notices someone hanging off the window- the big individual, Pete, from earlier. "Huh?! Isn't that the guy from earlier?"

"Heartless squad- let's show these punks there's no escape from this place!" Pete called out before he gave a large whistle using his hands, and on command several Heartless emerged. A couple of them appear to resemble old fashioned vehicle horns with a round blue body that resembles a squeeze bulb, a golden mouth resembling an instrumental horn. The blue head and antennae resembles a note- the eighth note's quaver with a light blue collar separating the head from body and two yellow eyes. The earmuffs are seen to be orange and yellow in color with the emblem finally noticed on the front of its body. The next bunch appears to be several bats, all of which are oval based and short ears sprouting from the top of the head. The eyes are small, glowing yellow and its Heartless emblem is on its chest. Its mouth is shown to be jagged, and its large wings are attached to either of its sides, each sporting a silver spike close to the Heartless's head. The body is a predominant dark pink however with the wings tipped black and a silver chain is attached to a silver hook and yellow base. One last Heartless joined the frey was just a couple of Shadows.

"Great- figures the heartless would show up." Omnini groaned. "Adriel, are you in any condition to move?"

The male gave a bit of a negative shake. However, Omimi lifts him to her back while she was glowing with an aura of white. "I can take care of him!"

"Um, how are you lifting him?" Sora asked.

"She must be using her energy to improve her strength." Shiroro theorized.

However, Hades soon created a ring of fire around him before it erupts and him yelling angerly to turn red. However, the Heartless gets hit by the attack. In response the horn-like Heartless charges itself with a green spell before leaping up, playing a tune with its sound, and a healing green aura heals the damaged Heartless.

"That Heartless seems to be acting like a healer to the Heartless." Dororo said. "Perhaps it's wise to eliminate it first, de gozaru."

"Not to mention Hades is going to be blocking the way, desu…" Tamama admitted with an intimidated look. "With our powers sealed, we're seriously underpowered, desu!"

Kuroro looked around before to say, "Not quite. Actually we're only little underpowered. Shiroro?"

"Right!" Shiroro immediately used her ability to create ethereal wings to float up to Sora before resting on his right shoulder. "Sora, you mind if I sit here?"

"Uh, what's up?" Sora asked.

"As an energy wielder, I can channel energy into you- and our elements could also have an effect on your combat abilities too." The white and red Keronian explained. "For instance…try striking Hades when I channel energy into you!"

In response, Shiroro glowed with a white aura that went into Sora. In response, Sora's Keyblade was glowing with a light and golden aura. Sora gave an intrigued look before he begins charging as the bat-like Heartless charges, but were caught mid attack, being thrown back to the other Heartless, defeating them. The horn Heartless made a noise similar to charging sound before a couple of Soldier Heartless appeared. However, Sora attacks with a combo, decimating rest of the current Heartless herd and blasting back Hades, who turned blue again. The Keyblade loses the Aura as Shiroro hops off. "What the…?!" The god exclaimed, noticing his power has been toned down.

Giroro, Dororo and Atlanta immediately fired several Ice attacks at Hades, who had to guard against it. Meanwhile everyone took the chance to slip by the god and gets down the slope into the next field. As they arrived, several Plant and even a couple of Heartless emerged from the ground are seen. The plant Heartless in questions all have small, silver lined head with a small reddish face with a jagged maw and yellow eyes, orange spikes around the face on the petals- which are blending from yellow to light-pink. A thin light green neck extends to the body (which has the emblem emblazoned on it) and legs- or rather, roots- buried under small mounds of brown earth. The other Heartless is a very small Heartless with a large spherical head with yellow on the upper hemisphere with green eyes represented with green eyes (and a jagged mouth on the lower half), the wheels, lower half of the head and the horns (seen on the sides of the head) are red-violet, the body (which has the symbol) is orange and the hubcap seen on the wheels is also green. The most notable feature- the drill nose- is brown and pale-yellow in color. However a barrier formed behind the enemies, as well as behind them when the other keronians who were temporarily fighting Hades showed up. "We must make haste! Hades will no doubt be following after us."

"Darn right I am!" Hades said as he appeared from a puff of smoke with an angry expression. "You bozos aren't getting away!"

Several of the Mole-like Heartless dove into the ground with its drill- however, Omimi notices the moles and after faking them out, she kicks one away effortlessly with Adriel firing a round away, defeating it. Omnini meanwhile notices a root sticking up before he decides to pull it out, uprooting the flowers, sending the moles upward. Omnini meanwhile uses his electricity to shock all the flowers, defeating them and with the flowers releasing their hearts. Hades meanwhile doesn't looked impressed but lobs a fireball at Omimi, who yelped before blocking the attack, stopping it while holding on to Adriel. She looked only a little bit injured when she blinked. "Huh…didn't hurt as much as I thought."

"Maybe the elemental is providing a resistance?" Omnini theorized before jumping the attack Hades made with his fiery claws. Hades again uses the fiery circle to turn him red before Shiroro hits Hades with a light orb, disabling the ability.

"What's with that stupid orb?! It shouldn't be doing that!" Hades said with a growl. However, he realizes Auron made a several swing combo with his sword and with a quick 'uh-oh' gets sent back but not over the edge. "Okay, THAT was close. I keep forgetting- though they are mortal, they are deadly to provoke. It's a good thing I'm a god."

"Yeah, but should watch where you are." Kuroro said as he emerged from the ground before simple slashing the remaining males with the burrowed sword.

Hades quickly gets what he means before teleporting away from the edge and regaining his balance. He then took the time to get red before producing flames and lobbing fireballs at the group as they escaped towards the next part of the way until they get down to a bunchof the 'Hook Bats' and a couple of new ones; They're both tall, skinny, humanoid Heartess with a black spherical head and glowing yellow eyes. It has an hourglass-shaped helmet, armored boots, and gauntlets shiny silver, with the helmet sporting a red short curled antennae, dark violet brest plate and pants (with the symbol on the breastplate). The lance that's bobbing nearby with the knights trying to get them with a dark blue with a silver riveted base, a yellow handle with spiked ring around the center. The base also has two curled protrusions resembling horns or ears, with a jagged-toothed…maw and orange angular spiral eyes? But the Lance was definitely unable to cooperate with the knight Heartless. The Lance looked steamed before attempting to rush the soldier who was running before everyone (including the soldier Heartless) dodged the lance. "It appears that this Heartless' weapon has a mind of its own." Kuroro said, observing the situation before sinking into the ground, dodging another lance's attack. As he did, the soldier noticed he disappeard. But then a hand emerged from the ground, and grabbed the Heartless into the ground, and after several beating sounds, a Heart was released as Kuroro emerged. "Next?"

The children gave an intrigued look as dark warrior easily beats through the Heartless with his fists cloaked with energy. Omimi was the first one to admit, "If dad fights with his fists, then why isn't using his sword? And wouldn't the Underworld limit him in one way or another?"

"It is limiting him to be honest." Shiroro admitted. "For one, He's a bit more powerful than this, and for two, he would've used more energy to open a pitfall-esque trap for him to damage his opponent."

Omimi then soon got the idea of something- remembering her dream from before regarding Yin and Yang- of how she represents Yin- of how tough she was. Her father is black in color… Most of Yin is tough, and black, so her father would fit the bill. So… '_Am I like the white dot or something?_' She wondered before noticing the Hook bat flying towards her with Adidi shooting it to defeat it.

Sora notices the soldier grabbing the lance and looked to of celebrate…until the lance made the soldier spin in a circle with everyone moving out of the way. The soldier was dizzy with the lance bobbing around but gives a form of Heartless rabble at the soldier. Sora easily defeats it and a bat in one strike which dodging an attack from Hades. Pururu meanwhile summoned a form of dart gun and fires at Hades to provide cover with Shiroro lobbing orbs as well. Hades was using his teleporting ability to close the gap before taking a swipe at Pururu who yelped as she got it before countering with her lance. Pururu counters with a Blizzard spell before the two heads up ahead with the others. When the group finally reaches the entrance of the Valley they entered, a Large Armor Heartless drops down with a Couple of Large Bodies beside it. "Gero?! What are these things doing here, de arimasu?!" Keroro exclaimed.

"Two of them are Large Bodies, but that armor wearing one is a new one to me…" Sora admitted.

"These things are vulnerable to magic." Giroro said before attempting to charge a fire shot, but only fails and fires a normal shot that deflects off the armor. He gave a bit of a growl before to say, "So it's affecting Magic abilities too then?"

"Of course! The longer you're down here, the longer you're bound to feel the Underworld's effects! And guess what- there's almost nothing you can do about it!" Hades said as he summoned forth his rage. "You're all gonna be Herc's punching bags when I finally crack down on him!"

"Not a chance!" Shiroro said as she leapt high and struck the head of the left Large Body. However, its armored cousin notices this and suddenly leapt skyward to attempt to flatten the mother. But then the mother performed an aerial roll to dodge the attack rolling to the others with the armored Heartless landing. "Jeez, with armor like that it can really move! It must be stronger than it looked!"

"Believe us we know- we had our asses handed to us on a silver platter by that thing- if it weren't for Keroro using a Shotlock, we'd be hosed." Omnini admitted. "Not to mention that thing's only weakness is the head AND is weak to fire!"

"…I just noticed something." Atlanta admitted after looking at the being and then looking to Omnini. "Electricity will work just as well- that thing's wearing METAL."

"…Why didn't I think of that?" Omnini admitted before rushing the armor with passing the energy with his electricity, electrocutes the armor before the Heartless falls over, releasing its heart.

The Heartless immediately looked alarmed that their armored buddy was taken down easily before Kuroro and Tamama easily punches down the large bodies, before Auron leap in and deal the spinning strike to the heads, defeating the Heartless. "We have to leave!" The swordsman said to the others before the others nodded. Hades meanwhile tried to stop him before Adriel shoots at Hades' hair which puts it out as the theme ends.

"…Well…this doesn't seem to simmer well." Hades admitted with an eerie calm before deciding to walk up, somehow setting his alight again. "Those fricken amphibians are gonna get roasted…that's an assured plan."

However, as the god soon was near his chamber Pete asks a leasurely question as he was still hanging on the window. "Uh, Haaaades? Can I get a hand up?"

Hades suddenly snaps at Pete as he said, "DO IT YOURSELF!" before lobbing a fireball at him, who yelped in pain before climbing up.

**Cave of the Dead: Inner Chamber**

The group looked exhausted as they arrived in the chamber, save for Auron, and shortly after catching their breath, Omimi sets Adidi down before walking forward a bit and falls to her right side. Adriel groaned as he said, "…darn it, I thought I had him that time…especially with the plan I was considering doing."

Sora ignored Adidi temporarily before Facing the older man. "Y…you're really good. Are you some kind of hero?"

"No, I'm no hero. I'm just an…" The man tried to explain but stopped himself. Sora was prompted to give a head tilt and responded with a confused 'uh?' The man shook his head before saying something to the male; "Auron."

Sora looked to Goofy before Omnini comments, "I think that's his name."

The Male brunette nodded as he rose and points to himself with his thumb, saying, "I'm Sora." Donald quickly hops onto Sora's back as he said his name 'Donald!', and Goofy shortly thereafter with 'Goofy!', before the three toppled to the ground. Adidi gave a sweatdrop before admitting 'Oh boy…'

"How is it that you know my mom and dad, Auron? I heard mom call your name." Omnini responded.

"So you're one of their children." Auron responded. "They were once put into the same cell as me for putting Cerberus in his place. They seemed to talk about you and your sister a lot until…well, they seemed to of stopped themselves."

"It was because we thought it was too late…" Shiroro responded, sounding disappointed with herself.  
"We thought…you two were finished by that creature."

"Mom, we were lucky by our friends here to be here." Omimi said as she walked forward as she points around, "Keroro, Giroro, Tamama, Dororo, Kururu, Pururu, Atlanta and her friends from the Niji Platoon, Adriel, Sora, Donald, Goofy…" She stopped pointing before facing her parents and added on, "and of course, Akaka and the two who took care of us- Mrs. Basasa and Mr. Nagaga. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for those three."

Kuroro notices who the last two were before giving a soft smile. Shiroro looked surprised when Akaka was mentioned. Auron meanwhile gives a smile underneath his jacket. Afterwards, everyone introduced themselves to the parents and Auron, with Adriel last. "I'm Adriel…Adidi is also my other name…And I would show a rank as well, but I'm afraid I have none. I'm not in any teams like the Keroro team…"

"For now he's the same rank as my sister. Besides, Military ranks are gained when do well in the army for objectives and that." Omnini responded. "Then again, we all know that."

"It seems that we all fated to meet. Maybe you need a guardian." Auron asked.

Sora finally pushed Donald and Goofy of by straightening up and admits, "Guardian? Thanks, but no thanks!"

Auron seemed to give a bit of a smirk before hearing Keroro; "Um, Sora-dono, I suggest we take him on for his help- with our strength diminished by the underworld as is. I know you one to take on a challenge, but maybe we should ask for his de arimasuyo." The Keronian seemed to rub his hands together as well.

"He's right." Kuroro nodded. "With our strength decreasing, we'll need Auron to help us."

Sora gave a bit of a look before Adriel notices it and admits with a slightly negative tone. "Well I guess that's not gonna happen; I never joined any military team…I'm a solo Keronian.

"And we're considered civilians- can't really help unless we re-register." Shiroro admits…but then she just realized something: "Aw nuts- I forgot to mention that we were-"

"Military personel? Ah, Don't worry we found a book about you guys." Omnini answered. "We knew that you were in the military. But the question is why did you quit?"

"To have you and Omimi in peace." Kuroro responded. "The jungles were a safe place for us, and we didn't know about the 'Fog of Youth' incident we've been hearing about."

"The Fog of Youth?" Adriel responded with a blank look at them.

Sora tilted his head as well. "The Fog of Youth is an incident that occurred on Keron 11 years ago." Kururu responded before his usual 'Ku ku!' in response. "It was also around the time our race encountered a species called the Unversed."

"You mean the same creature we fought back on the ship?" Sora asked with the others nodding.

"…Did it affect you two in anyway?" Adriel asked.

"It effected the race considerably, but according to the stories we heard, some of our data archieves were deleted. It may not of reached the jungles of where we lived, but it effected everyone in the city, with all matured adults reverting to their childhood forms." Kuroro said, thinking on the Unversed. "We have connections to someone who provided us on what's happening, despite Shiroro's protest."

Shiroro gave a look as Omnini responded, 'Suhaha?' and the mother answering with 'Suhaha.'

"It wasn't limited to that." Dororo added. "At least 3 Keybearers were there at the time to stop the Unversed. But it also showcased what could be their greatest fear within that fog, de gozaru."

Adidi was shocked to hear about the two different effects. "But that's in the past, right? And you guys finished with some data loss- mostly on the worlds- and you guys must've repaired at least some it though 11 years, right?" Sora admitted.

"…Try over 100 years." Auron responded.

The three non-Keronians (except for Auron) gave a blank look before looking to Auron only to blurt out something that could echo through the whole Underworld:

"WHAAAAAT?!"

-The Young Sorceress Foul Mood- plays as Sora said, "You mean to say that you guys lived for over a HUNDRED YEARS?"

"Gerori." Keroro nodded. "As you can probably tell, we ARE technically aliens. Time flows different for each world or for each species de arimasune."

"So you mean that you grow different, like how humans would grow mature at different rates?" Donald asked.

"Yes, as each world is different. But, your world also follows the laws of time of your world too- Destiny Islands follows our time flow as well. So you may of existed over hundred years yourself, de gozaru." Dororo explained.

Several question marks float around Sora's head as he tried to figure it out. "Wait so…I may age as fast as you guys- which means I age- wait uh…" Steam was definitely coming's head as he scratched his head as he said, after giving a loud groan. "This is really confusing! I mean, you guys and us exist for 10 times as long or do we grow ten times faster than possibly anyone else?! Does this mean I'm older or younger than you!?"

Sora was really scratching his head trying to figure out while Auron gives a bit of a smirk. However, this does throw another question to his way- one that the Keronian asks. "Unless Shiroro and Kuroro told you about them, how did you know it?" Giroro asked the warrior.

"The two did explain what they are to me- and between my lifetime and now, I could say that I did see stranger." Auron responded. "If you're done catching your breath, we better leave now."

Sora just gave an exhausted sigh before marching along with the theme ending.

**Skit: The Age Theory (Part 1)**

Sora: Uh, hey, I don't mean poke information out of you guys, but...how old are you guys anyways?

Omnini: *leasurely look* I already told you, 15. But you want exact age...over 3750 years old.

Sora, Donald, Goofy: *surprised look* HUH?

Atlanta: Time is faster on our world.

Keroro: Gerori.

Omimi: Yeah! For instance... you were asleep for a year, right?

Sora: *nods with Donald and Goofy*

Omimi: "Well, 25 years (well 250 to be honest) have passed on Keron since you were asleep. I'd be a basic 2500 years old by now."

Sora: *thinking position* Wait, so uh... *Mutters to himself in his head* if my math is right, then you grow 25 times faster than humans and you'd be 100, right?

Omimi: *surprised look* What?! No, no! I mean, yeah, but divide that 10 and you get 10 years Pekoponian time!

Sora: "Oooooh, so make that 250 times fast. And if my math is right…then I'll be the same as Omnini too- 3750 years."

Omnini: "Nice guess. And the Childhood Quartet would in their 40's." *Points to the childhood friends with Pururu giving a slight uncomfortable look.* "...Well, excluding our parents and possibly Atlanta."

Atlanta: "Eheh, yeah, Pekopon age I'm around like...37?"

Sora: -Tilts his head back in confusion- "Suddenly I feel like the youngest in the group."

Omimi: "Well technically, I'm the youngest- remember your world runs the same way as ours- so you'll be a human growing on Keronian time. So 10 years on Earth, would be 1 year here. "

Kururu: "Ku ku! I existed for 6000- 6250 years on Keron, so I'd be 24 or 25. And Tamama, 3000 years- well 3250 by now."

Omimi: *Suddenly angry look* "...WHAT?"

Omnini: *confused look* "What 'What?'"

Omimi: "But Tamama said he was like 19 or something!"

Atlanta: "He is." (Or should be.) "I think he made a miscalculation when giving his birthdate…or the scout put it wrong. But then again…time runs different on all worlds."

Goofy: ('_I'm gonna guess the scout was wrong and Tamama lied about his age._')

Omimi: *Gives a bit of a cold stare before letting her energy flow out, making it look like she's on fire*

Tamama: *Scared look* Uhhh, should I be scared, desu?

Kuroro: Very. Well, if he's three thousand years old or Three thousand, two hundred fifty years old on Keron, then he'd be twelve or thirteen on Pekopon.

Omimi: *fire grows more intense* ...You obnoxious, spoiled jerk! I can't believe you're that stuck up on thinking you're the best!

Atlanta: *smiles* "Mmmhm I think someone was embarrassed about their markings at tail at the tiiime."

Omnini: *intrigued look* "Wait, then how come if we usually mature at the time of teenage, how come I'm still a tadpole?"

Shiroro: "Ah, that's what people call a late bloomer."

Omnini: *Head drop* "Damn it."

Atlanta: "Late bloomer or like Tamama…his marking and tail are permanent."

Giroro: "Hmph...well mostly his markings."

Atlanta: "Yeaah, he'll lose his tail at some point though, maybe."

Kuroro: "Exactly. So you lose your tadpole tail, you know you've begun to mature."

Omnini: "...I may have been powered up by you two, but do I still feel a bit...small?"

Shiroro: "Well the electricity element DID shrink you down a tiny bit, to a more compact size to enable better electricity management in theory. Buuut... yes."

Omnini: *comedic angry look* "DAMN IT!"

Atlanta: -chuckles- "Yes yes...but it can also be permanent like Tamama by genetics. It's more common in females than it is males. That's why it's a little uncomment to come across a male with the tadpole look like a female with a male look... Like Pururu has tadpole markings, and Obaba has adult markings.

Omnini: "Interesting..."

Sora: "Huh... I guess there are some things that can be affected."

Atlanta: "Yep."

Omimi: *is seen throwing fiery punches at Tamama, who is dodging it like mad while being chased.*

Tamama: *comedic crying look* "Heeeelp!"

Omimi: *angry look* Get back here!

Giroro: *Angry look* Knock it off you two!

Sora: *Sweatdrop* ...Can we get out of here now?

*Skit ends*

Note: This skit was RP'd by me and the owner of Atlanta- she did Giroro and her own character, I did everyone else. I just only tweaked the lines a bit.

As the group ends up reaching the exit of the room, Omnini notices something ans whistles at the group to grab their attention. "Hey guys, you said that we need to leave fast, right? Well, I got just the solution…or rather, Adriel has it!"

"Wait, me? Do what?" The beige Keronian asked with a blank expression while looking at them. "What are you asking me to do?"

Omnini just groaned as he whispered something. "You know- the thing! The thing in which you can move from one place to another in a blink of an eye: The Teleport thing!"

"Oh…right." The beige tadpole responded with a sweatdrop. "Well, I got one trick up my sleeve."

"Really? What's that?" Goofy asked the Keronian.

"Well, let's just say you're gonna be questioning about this ability…and where I got it from." Adriel responded before sighing, then brought out a yellow…familiar shaped gem (in the shape of a known diamond) raising it up into the air and called out "Chaos…CONTROL!" On response, the gem starts to flash a brillian light with colors coming from within. However, the ring suddenly has some static as it Deadpool's voice saying, 'Future Reference Alert, Y'all!' prompting everyone to look at Adriel with the light suddenly stopping with a record scratch. "…What the…?"Adriel looks at the gem and admits, "Wait a minute- that's not supposed to happen!" He quickly glances to the group as he adds, "And by the way, the voice didn't come out of my ring this time…"

"I thought it did." Goofy whispered to the others.

Adidi looked annoyed before shaking the gem and admits, "Come you stupid gem! I know you're a fake, but you have the power of the real thing! You should work! Chaos Control!" As he attempts to use it again, and again fails, Omimi admits, 'I don't think it's working.'

"It must be because Adidi's powers must be effected by the underworld too, desu!" Tamama admits.

The long eared Keronian looked to the gem again (In under the faint light looked orange) as he admits, "Well…my friend did say that since it was a fake replica, it would have some limitations…that's what I get for trying to use this thing."

"…He?" Donald parroted before Auron moved ahead.

"Well, if it's not gonna work, we might as well fall back to walking- walking ain't gonna kill anyone- c'mon!" Omnini admitted as he followed the others up.

**Meanwhile, back with Hades…**

Pete was seen sitting on the table as he said, "I got Heartless all over the Underworld now. So you can leave those pipsqueaks to me." Pete leapt to his feet as he said, "Still, those pipsqueak frogs are definitely somethin'- especially that white and red one, who could somehow dispel that rage of yours down to nothin'! But what's gonna be trouble is those pesky frogs and those runts!"

"Do NOT remind me." Hades replied in angry tone as he was trying to think of a plan.

"Hey, I got an idea! Let me take of those frogs! I bet them froggies could make Beautiful Heartless- and so can Hercules too! Once we get them pinned down, they'll be fresh Heartless that we can sic on Herc-" Pete tried to say before…

"I said DON'T MENTION THE FROGS!" Hades yelled as he turned around literally on fire and red, scaring the cat individual to backing away. "This is MY Underworld you idiot! It's MY business on how to take care of the brat and those frogs as long as they're down here! So, I'll take care of this MYSELF!"

"Uh, but what about the Heartless? Ya know we could trick one of them aliens into betra…" Pete asked politely before giving a big sweatdrop of what he said. "…Whoops."

"DAAAAAAAARGH!" Hades screamed before literally detonating the room in his rage. Pete, Pain, and Panic were burnt to a crisp before the God calmed down to a blue aura and admits to himself- ('_Wow. I never was this angry since those two bozos brought merchandise of Hercules._') The god soon snapped back to his focus and snapped his fingers. On response, a massive, three-headed dog with black short fur and cropped ears. The heads are identical to each other, each sporting the same enormous mouths, pink tongues, and long, sharp teeth. All three heads also feature glowing red eyes, but the legs are rather short, and each ends in a paw with three grey claws. He looks to be quite muscular and also has a thin tail. On command, the god says, "Cerberus, I don't know and I don't care if you don't like frogs, especially after those two easily beaten you a few years back, but those frogs are your dinner and that brat as well. Now GO!" and the dog obediently and immediately heads off.

**Meanwhile…in somewhere else.**

A familiar individual wearing a black coat was seen walking into the room inside of the sorcerer's tower. The individual bows to the sorcerer, Yen-Sid, as the hooded man admits, "Thank you for the training, Yen-Sid. I'm more than ready to take on the worlds now."

"That may be the case, but do not forget that experience differs whether from reading a book or from first hand." The old master admitted. "Whether or not that you are ready is up to you or up to someone else- after all, you and your platoon went through training together to cooperate and adapt. Some took their training from experience and add on from it, some have a natural talent for their field, others had to grow into their strength or even needed assistance, and there are those who grow stronger to help face the demons of their past or to resolve a dark ambition."

"…You are talking about my platoon mates, weren't you?" The male responded.

"It was generally speaking from my perspective, Garuru. From what you learned here, you should be able to maintain your strength in the worlds and be able to adapt to it. But I fear a presence in you that's…dark and familiar." The old sorcerer responded.

"We were attacked by him 11 years ago." The Keronian admitted. "But his presence seems to be linger for some reason- even he's gone."

"Indeed." The Retired Master responded as he closed his eyes. "The stars told me that Keroro and the others has encountered a foe- one thought to of disappeared since 11 years ago. But the information is…bizarre. They said that the unversed came from within Tamama."

"From within…?!" The man responded surprised. "…You don't think…"

"It is what I think." The sorcerer responded. "You and 5 others were attacked or founded by Vanitas- and if the Unversed came from within Tamama…"

"…Damn…so it is what we think." The male said, sounding angered.

"Unfortunately, fate has a strange way to orchestrate the return of villains of darkness- many a villain that Sora once battled remained or regained their presence just as Maleficent did. I didn't wish to alarm the others but unfortunately, I sensed a dark presence within them that I had never felt since 11 years ago, during the Summer Solstice." Yen-Sid responded.

"The Times the worlds are closer to Keron- during the Solstices of Summer and Winter. Though each world has each a time, they still follow the track of it- some it will probably relive itself- like déjà vu. Then again, maybe time itself can keep moving forward. They still, however, follow a flow of time related to their location." Garuru replied. "But then again, being stuck in a dream as well would count."

The Sorcerer nodded as he admits, "Of course." He looked to the outside as he admits, "Not all the worlds returned. Some are locked away into an entirely different location, where even the Darkness of the Heartless can't reach it."

"Where the Heartless cannot reach it…" The Soldier parroted. He then rubbed his chin and admitted, "and I suppose Hearts sleep in this realm too. But not all of the hearts- just part of it if it still lives within the victims as you're implying."

"Yes." The Sorcerer said before facing the male. "But it is what I feared- if darkness were return, I was afraid it was going to be darkness from the past. He will return- and he will use yours, your friends, and your brother's abilities to resurrect himself and begin anew. He already chose and attempt a new vessel to help reconstitute himself."

The camera pans to now reveal the face of Garuru; He is shown to have slightly tanned skin, with purple hair and a pair of yellow lensed sunglasses hiding red irises. He brought out a purple military hat resembling a Keronian's with his symbol on it with the lip of the cap triangular and positioned in a way to resemble his glare of his Keronian form. He then bowed before to say, "Then I shall depart right away. But if anything happens to unveil the Unversed again while I'm with them…I will have no choice to but to unveil what I was told. But I also know a form of insight- I know there's one place where Keroro and the others will stop off at. I'll rendezvous with them there."

"Very well. But…you should know who the vessel is- or at least what he was trying to aim to but ended up going to another location." The sorcerer responded. However due to spoilers, he mouthed the name of the vessel. But the name was enough for Garuru widen his eyes, before narrowing them again and muttered 'Shit,' under his breath.

**Back with the group on Olympus…**

As the group headed up, -Drops of Poison- plays as Omnini briefly stopped to hold his head as his balance teetered a bit. Pururu quickly caught him as she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Ugh… Yeah, I think so." The black and red tadpole responded, attempting to stand up. He was still kind of teetering a bit before regaining his balance with the group members looking at him. "I-I'm fine- don't worry. I guess I was still kind of sleepy from last night."

"I don't know…" The lavender medic admitted. "Earlier this morning you were still were sweating quite a bit- in fact, you jumped into the shower right before it warmed up."

"Hey, I'm fine now, aren't I?!" The private Third Class replied, sounding defensive. "A cold shower was just what I need to help cool down!"

"But It's supposed to be November! You know- flu season in a few places! You might be coming down with something, brother!" Omimi insisted while showing worry. "Maybe you should have mom or at least Lady Pururu or Atlanta look into this."

"I said I'm fine, aren't I?" The older brother persisted. "If I were to have the flu, I would've stayed behind to do whatever it takes to help take care of it. Besides, after the shower I was fine! No medicine, no extra rest, no nothing! I'll be fine- I won't drag you guys back any more than I have to! I guess it's just the Underworld's curse for all we know."

"If you say so…" The youngest admitted before walking ahead. "I gotta admit though it is kind of starting to get tiring…"

"You'll get used to it- but also don't forget that Underworld and other places have its different effects on people." Shiroro responded.

But as the group walked ahead with Pururu let Omnini to stand on his own, the second youngest male was holding his head again before shaking it off. But as he walked up…his left eye flashes yellow briefly.

End of Chapter 17

Journal Section

Hades (KG KHII Version):  
Hercules (1997)  
Lord of the Underworld.

The last time Sora and his friends tangled with Hades, he was using the Heartless to try to take over the world. Together with Hercules, the three friends put a stop to his plans. But Hades is as evil as ever, and won't rest until he sends Hercules to the Underworld—for eternity.

However, It appears that Hades is also a taken on a role of banished Keronians- whether they are criminals sentenced, Daredevils or something through a similar event dragged down for their luck, power, or the odds were proven to be impossible and yet it slipped through, or their body and souls of someone tainted with the blood of the innocence dragged down there. It appears that Hades had nothing planned for them…but then again, perhaps not.

Pain and Panic:  
Hercules (1997)  
Hades' underwhelming yet crafty pair of henchmen.

The two were ordered to bring a potion to Hercules when he was born and was expected to drink every last drop- but they messed up and Hercules still retained his incredible strength. They still work for Hades, despite their fumbling failures from time to time. Hades however doesn't usually have the patience…but then again who would hire a couple of shapshifting fools?

Pain, the hefty one of the duo is usually seen as cunning and very sly, but that quality is offset by his clumsiness more likely to hurt himself. In fact he got karmic moments like when he decided not to tell hades according to Meg…

Panic meanwhile is a twitchy and nervous individual and usually worries for even the simplest of situations. He's incredibly paranoid and often receives the same punishment as Pain from Hades, whom he fears.

When one of them is nearby, you know the other can't be too far away.

Pete (KG KHII + Olympus version)  
_Steamboat Willie (1928)_

A tough and mean former steamboat captain. Donald and Goofy know Pete real well — he's so bad that King and Queen of Disney Castle, Mickey and Minnie was forced to banish him to another dimension. (although it was Minnie)

Maleficent found Pete there and helped him escape from exile. Since then, he's been traveling the worlds, assembling an army of Heartless for Maleficent. It's pretty certain that the two of them are planning to take over and rule all the worlds.

While on his worldly expeditions after meeting Sora, he learns of the existence of the Keronians in which he can pass on to Maleficent seeing them as just them as a threat being built on.

While on Olympus Coliseum, Pete is collecting an army of Heartless and helping Maleficent in her scheme to take over all the worlds. He's also lending Hades a hand with his collection of Heartless when he learned of the legendary Keronians through the god of the Underworld.

Auron (KG KHII Ver.):  
Final Fantasy X

A warrior that Hades called forth from the Underworld.

In exchange for his freedom, Auron was commanded to defeat Hercules, but refused to work with Hades, saying, "This is my story." He did however foster a friendship with Omnini and Omimi's parents hearing their tale after the two was forced to inhabit the same cell when they easily defeated Cerburus.

He doesn't talk about himself very much. What sort of story has he written thus far?

Character ID

Pete  
First appearance: Steamboat Willie (1928)  
Rank: (N/A)  
Occupation: Maleficent's henchmen, temporary leader of the Heartless.

Hades, Pain, Panic  
First Appeance: Hercules (1997)  
Rank: N/A  
Occupation: Lord of the Underworld (Hades), Henchmen to the lord (Pain and Panic)

Auron:  
First Appearance: Final Fantasy X  
Rank: N/A  
Occupation: Unknown

Enemy ID

Heartless

Shadow (Purebred)  
Neoshadow (Purebred)  
Soldier (Artificial)  
Assualt Rider (Artificial)  
Nightwalker (Artificial)  
Rapid Thruster (Artificial)  
Bolt Tower (Artificial)  
Rabid Dog (Artificial)  
Large Body (Artificial)  
Large Armor (Artificial)  
Red Nocturne (Artificial)  
Blue Rhapsody (Artificial)  
Yellow Opera (Artificial)  
Hook Bat (Artificial) *New*  
Creeper Plant (Artificial) *New*  
Crescendo (Artificial) *New*  
Lance Soldier (Artificial) *New*  
Crusader (Artificial; The silver Heartless riding the Infernal Engine)  
Infernal Engine (Artificial; Boss)

Extra: **Meanwhile…**

**Keron: ?**

Puriri, the spy from way before was seen walking the streets while whistling to her own self as she passed by an old park. Nearby, there appears to be a tadpole Keronian on the seesaws as he gave a sigh. The spy sees the young man. It appears to have dark blue skin with brown eyes and with a yellow keronian cap with two 'antennae' resembling a plug on top. The flaps shaped like stylized thunders, with that as a symbol on his belly and hat. The Keronian looked to be waiting for something as he gives a sigh. "What could be taking him…?" The young tadpole said with a young male's voice.

"Is there something wrong?" The spy asked the boy, who gave a startled gesture before turning to the spy. "O-Oh! Sorry for scaring you… I was wondering why a young boy like you was doing here."

"I should be saying the same thing." The boy responded. "What's a young girl like you doing out here on your own?"

"….Uh….eheh…" The spy looked to give a laugh while showing a bored look. "Actually I'm a soldier- I'm just short." She then took out something that showcased a bio as she admits, "I'm Corporal Puriri of the Keron army. 17 years old."

"O-oh, so sorry about that…" The young tadpole replied before digging out something of his own, showing a bio of his own. "I'm Private Tikuku. I'm recently assigned to a new platoon that's heading for Pekopon for invasion."

"Tikuku, huh?" Puriri said with a smile while going over the record. "…Hey, I heard that you were once a thief and it says here you've been known for electric abilities and acrobatics. I've heard of you!"

"Uh, really?" Tikuku replied. He quickly checked his own record and said, "I-I thought it would've…" Then it donned on him. "Wait, Puriri? The spy of Fortress- THAT Puriri?"

"Yes, that's me!" The spy replied, nodding.

"I heard your boss hired one of the members of the Dark Wings* thieves!" The thief replied. "Actually, I should know- I was literally there!"

*note: And THERE'S The obligatory Tales reference.

"Wait, you were?" Puriri responded, surprised. "Um…then you must know M-"

"HEEEY!" A new male's voice said before Puriri immediately flinched in response before using her abilities to hide startling the blue tadpole. A new tadpole ran up to the blue one; he was a red tadpole with sky blue eyes, approximately of the same age of the blue one, with a pyramid seen from a bird view as a symbol on his belly and hat, which was green on the top with a tent-like extention that covered the back of his head, completely blue except for two little green squares at the extremities of it. He looked intrigued when he saw the blue tadpole frantically look around. "Hey, is there something wrong?"

"W-well, I just met someone and when you arrived, she immediately disappeared in a light out of fear." Tikuku responded, trying to explain. However, the other tadpole gave a bit of an intrigued look. "I'm serious! She was just literally standing right here talking to me when she heard you and used some light ability to hide! I bet she's still here! You have to believe me Kaworo-kun! We were just talking my past and an old…acquaintance of mine before you showed up! See- her record's still here!"

The red tadpole quickly blinked and glanced to the record of Puriri before it vanished with the red tadpole jumping at it disappearing. "Okay…maybe you were telling the truth." Kaworo replied. "Even if you weren't, it would be pretty hard to explain to mom…"

"Y-yeah…sorry…" Tikuku responded. "But still… it was really weird…she was as short as us- maybe even shorter, like a small child."

"Okay, I'm beginning to think that you're stretching the truth a bit." Kaworo responded before sitting down on a swing beside him. "But still though, even if you weren't…with what just happened now, I'd believe you. But…maybe not all of it."

-Destiny's Union- plays as Puriri emerged into sight at least far away before listening to the two from a distance as the two talked with them swinging a bit weakly. "Yeah, I get what you mean." Tikuku responded before he looked to be excited about something. "But never mind that for now. So…tomorrow's the big day! Finally, we start our first mission for the Keron army!"

"I wonder how Pekopon will be... I've heard lots of interesting stuff about it! I want to play with that 'snow' thing!" Kaworo nodded, smiling happily as he extended his arms upwards.

As the two carried on their conversation, Puriri was looking on to the two with a smile on her face. As the two carried on their conversations. As mentioned just now, the spy simply wondered as the two continued their conversation with the spy listening to some VERY interesting information; they even mentioned a member, about them being brothers- with Tikuku being the adoptive one, about him living on the street and taken in to a group of thieves before being adopted, and something about a teddy bear being fried that resulted in a quick argument. As the two quickly apologized, one of them mentioned a quick fight before tomorrow- with even Tikuku mention about 'allowing him to copy his ability' and before long, the two soon looked to be having a quick fight with the something being kicked was heard- sounding like sand with the blue brother yelling, "HEY! THAT'S DIRTY!"

"I was just repaying the favour!" Jaworo yelled back with a grin before adding, "And now…let the showdown begin!" The two soon got into a fight with the blue tadpole throwing sand and using his abilities with the two enjoying themselves. The spy couldn't help to feel envious before leaving during the battle.

**Note: This is basically Puriri watching the two during the Prologue events of 'Electro and the Mimic' from Viroro's 'Viroro Shoutai- Invasion Unit'. Kaworo and Tikuku are technically his characters and it's a form of 'what if someone met this person before the normal event happens' thing. ^^;**

Next time on Tales of Keroro: A New Journey (or Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II FM):

From the Underworld to the Coliseum! Everyone is making a getaway from the Underworld- with their strength sapped, they can't exactly fight back against Hades let alone his guard dog. But something's still eating at them- why is Shiroro and Kuroro still considered alive? Why did they look just as they were almost 9 years ago except for the awakening? What were they able to do just to survive their fatal encounter? And later, the group received a bit of extra training to help deal with the unknown threat- as well as received a plan to fight the curse. But of course, not all things can go according to plan.

Next time:  
18: The Bridge of Spirits and Mortals

**The next chapter will (finally!) reveal how Shiroro and Kuroro survived their fatal encounter on that particular night. But let me ask you all a question?**

**Except for those who RP'd with me in the past, how do YOU think Shiroro and Kuroro survived? The vital clues are this;**

**1. Omnini mentioned something about Spirits in a previous Chapter.  
2. Shiroro's not one to talk about her past.  
3. Suhaha and another's conversation during the earlier chapters.**

**Please don't flame too much and please rate, comment, or review wherever this finds its place to be is! Favoring works too like Making this story a favorite to you to read but…okay I should stop now. o.o;**

**Maybe except this; Pay attention to the lines mentioned- it may allude to several 'crossover chapters' later on.**


	22. 18: Bridge between Spirits and Mortals

Warning: The following you're about to read contains violence, language, blood (in future chapters) possible awkward moments, hilarious moments, possible spoilers to games and anime, and possible scenes that can either make you say the "What the heck just happened," or "Whoa…"

* * *

Last time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix (or Tales of Keroro: A New Journey):

The Organization was sighted on Pekopon and made their move on the Hinatas and their friends. But through a clever gathering of ingenuity, the ones that could fight all fought back in their own way and repulsed the Nobodies. However, they sabotaged the Base's operations, preventing the group's contact with Keroro. Meanwhile, Keroro and company sight another Organization member and while on route of trying to find him, they discuss the legends of how Keronians ended up with a prison with a god as its warden. As they arrived closer to Hades, Omnini and the others emerged with both siblings attaining an aesthetic and power change, with them and the rest of the group attaining a new spell. With them right on their doorstep, Hades calls upon Auron, who almost immediately rebelled against the god. The group fights against them only with limited results with their increasing limited abilities as they make their escape from the Underworld.

* * *

Chapter 18: The Bridge of Spirits and Mortals

**Olympus Coliseum: Underworld: Cave of the Dead: Passage**

The group soon was heading up the way as Shiroro looked down on herself. She just sighed before Kuroro faces her. "Is there something wrong?" The husband asked his wife.

"Ugh…I guess it was just about what happened before." The mother whispered while giving a disgusted look while making sure that Giroror or Dororo didn't hear her. "It was hard to believe that over 15 years ago, that happened…"

"You know that it was completely by random chance that your mother and er…teacher, showed up." The father replied in a whisper as well.

"I…I still can't forgive him after what happened. If only I could hear it from my mother…" The former nurse sighed. "I would ask…why he did it."

**?**

A Flashback showed the jungles of Keron during the night, it showed Shiroro in her original skin color and markings during the night watching in horror of a scene. All was seen briefly was presumably another Keornian in a jacket, and another keronian- that one looked to be injured with blood on the side. It looked to be identical to Shiroro aside from less abstract markings than…

Wait…

However, Shiroro looked to of began crying before something was heard from her…

"W…What did you do?!"

**The Present**

Shiroro just sighed as she admits although a bit less quiet, "I…I honestly don't know why…"

"Something wrong?" Atlanta asked, prompting the former nurse to give a startled look before looking to the eminence purple medic.

"Oh, uh, nothing!" The pale blue and red tadpole admitted while looking nervous.

"…You know if you're having a problem, you can always talk it out with someone." The Chief Medic commented. "Besides, you two were lagging behind a bit."

"Thanks for the heads up, and don't worry- we'll be fine." Kuroro responded.

"…" The Chief Medic watched as the two tried to catch up with the others before catching up.

**Side Story Skit: Adidi the Traveler (or better yet- The Tale of Another World)**

Adidi: *looking at the gem as he's walking with Omnini* "...Chaos Control!" *The gem shines yet again, but of course the gem stops shining again shortly afterward.* *Angry look* Why is this thing suddenly failing on me? It worked fine when I was using it before... Come on, the underworld can't be affecting this thing too… It's not even the real deal...

Omnini: *sighs* "Adidi, calm down. I mean your fancy gem can't be all that special. Come to think of it- where did you get this gem before anyways? I didn't get an answer before I asked you this during training."

Adidi: *looks at Omnini* Well... Let's just say I took a visit to an old friend of mine, before you guys found me and your mom dragged me to be part of the team to help them on the quest...

Omnini: "Ah, My mom didn't drag you out here- I think she asked you."

Adidi: Oh yeah that's right she did...*Sweatdrops*

Omnini: *Notices something* "Wait- old friend of yours? Someone from the Stealth Platoon or those other Platoons you contacted?"

Adidi: Your Mom really seemed to want me to help you guys. She was really being so sweet on the offer too. Anyways, well no to both of that... He's not a Keronian, nor is he part of a Platoon... He's not even from our Keron World...

Omnini: *surprised* He's not?! Wait...if he's not any of that stuff, then where did you actually get it then?"

Adidi: I got it from Station Square, the place that he lives at...well actually I would mostly say that he lives at Green Hill... But Anyway it's a city that's back on earth...

Omnini: *intrigued look* "Station Square? That's not a place I ever heard of-" *?* "Wait a minute...Station Square isn't a city on Pekopon...and why did you call it Earth? Adriel...I think you may of gone to a different world compared to where I have gone."

Adidi: "Hmm...wait..." *Thinks for a moment before looking normal* "Oh Right, my mistake. I forgot that he went back to his homeland after that misshapwith that giant blue water monster... Well Station Square is pretty much like a typical city back at Pekopon... And I call it Earth because that's what the Pekopon calls their planet remember?"

Omnini: *bored look, crossing his arms* "Yeah right. I would've definitely remember seeing a water monster. I think you and I went to completely different places- like a whole alternate world or something. I mean come on- WATER monster?"

Adidi: "Yeah it's a long story about that... That's not something you normally see there. That only happen because of a Mad Scientist... Anyways, Station Square isn't part of Japan or anything, so you most likely were in japan and not the U.S.; The U.S is where Station Square is at..."

Omnini: "Well would've seen it on the news then. And there weren't any news on water monsters, I can tell you that much."

Adidi: "...That's because the city got trashed after the water monster caused havoc. And that monster's name was Chaos by the way."

Omnini: *flails arms* "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN! I was talking about the Water monster. It would've been all over the news about it- even in Japan! But there wasn't!" *took a couple of breaths before to calmly admit* "I'm beginning to think that either you're crazy, or maybe you went to some alternate version of Pekopon."

Adidi: *sigh* "Again, That's because THERE WAS NO ONE covering the News about Chaos! There was NO News Reporter whatsoever. And everyone else was too frighten out to report the news to everyone in the world... That and Chaos pretty much tried to drown the majority of the people from that city...I think..."

Omnini: *frustrated* "Oh for the love of... Never mind! Let's just keep going for now-" *!* "Wait. There would've been a big flood...Ahaaaaa...err... If I say, I'd believe it. Okay- so if there was a water monster, there would've been a big flood, THAT I saw on the news- but no water monster. I think you were in a similar and yet different version of Earth."

Adidi: …*sigh* "Look it'll be easier if I just show you the event itself..." *he presses down on the gem, showing a hologram screen, replaying the events of Chaos wreaking havoc around the city, with footage of a familiar figure.* "Okay That Big Monster right there is chaos...and as for that guy I was talking about that gave me the fake gem... It was that blue hedgehog right there...His Name is Sonic The Hedgehog, He's a Hedgehog with INCREDIBLE Super Sonic Speed… So Much that he can pretty much outrun anything..."

Omnini: "HUH?! S-Seriously? But-" *stammers a bit with a shocked look* "I-i-I...I think you broke my head with this info."

Adidi: ...*sighs and turns off the hologram screen* "Well never mind the water monster anyways, he's not important to what I'm trying to talk about..."

Omnini: *tired look* "Never mind about the Gem then. J-just let me gather my thoughts until I can take another wild story that happens to be true."

Adidi:*sigh* Very well... Anyways…, Sonic the Hedgehog- the one that gave me the gem- is a longtime friend of mine who as I mention earlier, has an incredible Super Sonic Speed Ability... I mean seriously, this guy can outrun even the fastest animal to exist no problem..."

Omnini: *gives a bored look while Adriel explained about his friend.* ('_Man what did I drag myself into- blue hedgehogs, water monsters, fake gems? And now he's talking about his friend. I think I better catch up for now._') *walks off-screen*

Adidi: "And that's all he has, Speed, It's what he uses to fight- No Weapons, No Energy Beams, No Orbs, No Keyblades, No Nothing. All he has is his speed and spin abilities like the Spin Dash... That move that you saw me used earlier during our escape from Hades. And…" *looks around seeing that Omnini was already up ahead* *Bored look* "...SERIOUSLY OMNINI?!" *goes off-screen himself* ...Sometimes I wonder why I even bother explaining things to you...

*Skit End* Author's note: RP'd by Author and original owner of Adidi.

As the group soon reached the other side of the tunnel, they heard a distant growl, with it sounding a bit distant. "Uh…what was that?" Omnini asked with a look.

"That doesn't sound friendly at all." Omimi admitted with a slight nervous look.

"Something big is approaching us- we must make haste out of here, de gozaru." Dororo responded.

The group nodded as they headed up the tunnel steps into the Cave of the Dead's Entrance.

**Between the Entrance and Passage…**

As the group walked on, Shiroro once again drifts into the past of herself…

**? **

"W…What did you do?!"

-A Tragic Decision- plays as Shiroro looked at Suhaha with disbelief and tears forming out of her eyes. "What did you do!?"

"Shiroro…" Suhaha tried to say while looking at the white and red tadpole with Kuroro running outside and seeing the damage. "This is not what it looked like, I assure you of that!"

"What's going on out here?!" Kuroro said angrily before noticing his wife rushing to injured Keronian adult's side. "Shiroro!?"

The Former army nurse looked frantic as she carefully nudged her mother as she sounded desperate; "Mom?! Mother, speak to me! Please- wake up!"

"Shiroro….I-" Suhaha tried to say before dodging a white orb lobbed at him.

"NO!" The mother exclaimed while giving a glare at him with her eyes glowing. "You stay away from her! I can't trust you to be around her- what if you do anymore damage to her?! You're the one responsible to what happened to her!"

The Major instantly looked alarmed as his eyes widened to what Shiroro said. His arms looked to of went limp before looking down…and yet, he actually shook it off. "Shiroro, use that technique on Yukaka."

"Ex-CUSE me?" Shiroro said with a look. "Who gave you the right to order me around? It was you who hurt her!"

"Yes, there was a good reason for it- that is NOT your mother in there." The Officer said pointing to Yukaka's body. "See for yourself."

"How can you say that!?" The tadpole exclaimed. However, she soon understood but she seemed rather…reluctant. "I…can't."

"Are you afraid that I might be lying?" The elder asked. "I am telling the truth."

"It's just that….how can I believe you to say something like this?" The mother said, sounding a bit angered- but mostly sad. "That 'that's not my mother' bit… the only way that it couldn't be her if she used the 'Soul Expel' on herself…and _something else_ took over her…"

"That is what I am implying! You have to believe me! You have to see the truth!" The Major exclaimed.

"…Captain, I think you should leave." Kuroro said.

"Not until you expel the soul and allow her to heal." The Major said with a look.

The mother looked nervous- yet still angry for how the captain was ordering her around- before she nodded, allowing her hand to glow and striking the injured elder Keronian, but somehow pushes through like a…spiri-

"**Shiroro?**"

**Present Time: Cave of the Dead**

"Huh?" Shiroro said before noticing her attention drifted off again.

"It looked like you were elsewhere again." Sora admitted with a look.

"Er- yeah…sorry." Shiroro admitted. "I was just…"

"It's alright, you were just falling behind again." The Male brunette nodded. "C'mon- everyone else was waiting."

**Cave of the Dead: Opening**

The group soon ran ahead ahead to get to the exit only to doors to be closed and held fast by a odd looking rock-lock. "What? It's closed!"

"It can't be closed!" Keroro said as he and Sora's group tries to open the door with Sora 'groaning 'Come on...Open!'

Giroro noticed something and just gave an annoyed growl. "Hey! Use your eyes, you idiots! The door is locked!"

The four looked back to the Keronian before backing up, and Donald pointing out the stond padlock with a large keyhole in it.

The Keyblade appeared into Sora's hand with him noticing as Auron asks, "Will that open it?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sora agreed. He then pointed the weapon to the lock before the floor shake through unknown means.

"What was that?" Omnini asked with a nervous look.

Adidi frantically looks around as he admits, "Don't tell me it's an earthquake!"

"That's no Earthquake." Auron replied while bring his sword into position. "Hurry!"

As he said, the massive black dog from the last chapter came crashing down with -Vim and Vigor- starting to play. The dog gave a growl at the group as Omnini admitted with a look, "Man...I take it that's Cerberus from your story, Mom?"

"Unfortunately!" Shiroro responded. "We'll cover your escape! Kuroro!"

"Got it!" Kuroro responded as he dove into the shadow in the ground with Shiroro taking flight with etheral wings.

Sora nodded as the three fought off Cerberus. He points the Keyblade to the lock for to have several halos forming around it before firing a beam to unlock the lock. While the others pushes open the doors, Auron clashes with the pooch with the sword inside of his mouth with Shiroro throwing an orb of light at the dog's left head.

"Mom, wait!" Omimi tried to call out with Atlanta and Pururu grabbing her and running outside (with the youngest of the group all the while trying to squirm free), Omnini immediately retreated back but had his phone out as if to record this. "Brother, what are you doing?!"

"I got this idea from Adidi!" Omnini admitted. "Recording for actual proof that there's big mean three-headed dog here!"

Sora was the last one to leave before looking back to the others that are fighting. Donald noticed Sora was about to run back as he called out 'Sora, wait!' The youngest private (Tamama in case you forgotten) noticed this and called out, "Sora, what are you doing, desu!?"

"He's intending to help Auron and Omnini's parents, de gozaru!" Dororo reported.

Adidi looked at his friend, sweat drop seen at the side of his head as he admitted, but smiles as he admits, "Guess he wants to prove it to everyone that there was a three-headed dog just like how I proved to him that one story I told him."

"What was that?" Goofy asked.

"Oh It's nothing too important goofy...Plus right now we got a dog to train!" The beige Keronian admitted as he points at the Three-Headed Dog attacking the three. However…

Sora ran inside with a form of Hexagonal paneled barrier forming in front of the group. "...Spoke too soon, Adriel." Omimi admitted with a flat look.

Adidi watched the barrier forming as he admits, "I should help them..."

"Well you'll be a bit late." Kururu said with the barrier formed. "That barrier is pretty much stopping us. We just have to leave this fight to them. Ku ku ku!"

The beige tadpole sighs as he continued, "Very Well then... Guess I can't always help..."

**Boss Battle: START!**

**Information: Defeat Cerberus! Be careful when the outer heads swing together!**

**Combatants: Sora, Shiroro, Kuroro, Auron**

"Hey, did anyone else see that, de arimasu?" Keroro asked.

"…See what?" Atlanta asked with a look.

-Vim and Vigor- plays as Cerberus roars. Sora uses his Scan ability to see the HP of the being- 2 blocks as well as a VERY short bar- in which it would take two hits to lower to the next bar. Shiroro and Kuroro rush the being as the two attacked the dog as it did, the first square blacked out and the bar expanded to the normal amount- with 9/10ths of the bar full. The being soon prepared to jump as it leapt a good distance to Sora and Auron as the two backed off. The heads soon started biting like mad as the two dodged the attack as Sora struck the being with his Keyblade. The two adults Keronians made continued attempts with their weapons with Sora soon swapping to the Star Seeker Keyblade. He soon charged in with the weapon and threw a four hit combo before the dog starts launching dark blasts at the group. Shiroro evaded it while Kuroro took it- with the attack bouncing off him almost harmlessly. The dog performs an about-face, sending the adults flying before Shiroro called out as she landed but with the energy wings returning to energy back into her, "Sheesh- I guess this dog wants payback from before!"

"No kidding- It seemed a lot more feisty than it was before; and with our abilities dwindling, it might just get us." Kuroro admitted.

"Well even with our abilities being drained, we're not going to be this dog's chew toys!" The mother said with a look before leaping high- with her giving a bit of a look (with the height matching the dog's jaw line) before she shrugged and attacked with a combo with Sora.

"Did anyone else notice that?" Goofy asked.

"How is Shiroro able to jump high like that? She's doesn't look to have the same endurance as Dororo or me." Giroro responded.

"Well she is capable of summoning wings on her back to enable her to fly so maybe she used the wings to get off the ground easier." Omimi admitted.

"But she doesn't have her wings out right now!" Donald exclaimed.

"…Oh." The youngest admitted. "Then something else could be at work?"

"Will you guys be quiet?! I'm trying to record here!" Omnini called out.

"Why the hell are you recording in a middle of a fight?" Atlanta asked with a flat look.

"What? Ever heard of physical proof of going to another world?" The black and red tadpole admitted. "Besides, remember what the history lesson said? This is practically the only place we could ever visit our loved ones if we can find them AND obviously the guys back on Keron ain't gonna miss this!"

Back in the battle the group fighting him with Sora and Auron attacking the heads with Shiroro attacking with light orbs. Cerberus soon leapt across the field to close to the door with Sora following suit. Sora was about to attack when the outer heads were swung, catching Sora in between. The group looked alarmed when Sora was caught between with the dog about to bite him, but then he used the Keyblade to the bite attck by placing it between the jaws. He notices the other head and leapt skyward before glowing with an aura and slamming down on it (calling 'This is it!') causing the dog to be stunned.

*?*

"Now THAT is some sweet moves!" Omnini called out as something just said 'GREAT!' to the audeince.

*Back to Battle*

Sora and the others combatants were still fighting the three headed dog while it was stunned until it recovered by standing on its legs. The scan ability shows that the health of this beast is still 5/10ths full but with 1 square still litten up. As the group continues to deal damage, Auron attacks with a swift combo of his own with him getting an idea. "Sora, over here."

"Huh?" Sora said as he approached the male. "What's up?"

"I know of a way to help end this battle swiftly. But we have to wait until it's weak enough." The samurai replied. "I'll give the signal when to use it."

The male brunette gave an intrigued look before nodding. Meanwhile the Keronian parents were still attacking the dog who tried to bite them. Shiroro easily hopped on the dog's back and hung on when it tried to turn around instantly. It tried to jump to another part of the room causing rubble to fall from the ceiling, hitting Kuroro on the head as he rubbed it. He then dove into his own shadow as the dog turned around and lobbed dark orbs form its mouths- some of it aimed for Sora who dodged it but some of the orbs went to the back of the beast, causing Shiroro to try and dodge it but gets hit by a couple of them. "OW! Son of a- that hurt!"

"You okay Shiroro?!" Kuroro said as he emerged from the shadow briefly. "Got to watch out for that thing's dark attack- it hurts you more than any other technique!" As he said that, a dark blast hits Kuroro but he looked unphased by it. "Meanwhile this is nothing to me."

"Looks like Shiroro might not be resistant to dark attacks- but Kuroro is." Kururu said, seeing the field. "It might have something to do with their energy changing their elemental resistances and abilities."

"But that means Cerburus has an edge over mom!" Omimi said, worried. She then looked to the barrier before throwing a fist at it, yelping in pain. "Didn't work!"

"Don't Omimi-chan!" Pururu said, holding the youngest back. "This is their fight! Besides, you're just hurting yourself trying to get by the barrier!"

"But I have to help them!" The youngest pleaded.

The parents looked to Omimi before Shiroro assured her daughter it's fine. Kuroro soon dove into his own shadow as Shiroro immediately attacked with a swift attack of the Yin Sword. Sora used the scan ability before he notices that the health was 2 blacked squares before he nodded and attacked with a swift combo. The dog tried to swing his out heads inward before Sora dodged it- this time Sora attacked the middle head as he admits, "You won't be winning that easily!"

The dog growled before instead of blasting dark blasts to the air, he actually barfed a shadowy mist that sinked into the ground. Sora blinked before noticing the pools of darkness forming and spiking with him dodging it. Shiroro veered around the creating pools as she hopped onto Cerberus with the darkness attacks attacking around her. She immediately dodged until she landed on the ground with the end of the darkness attack…but with a boulder from the ceiling falling towards her. She looked ready to brace herself when a different pool of darkness just forming underneath- with something pulled her in. Sora gave a blink before the two just reappeared nearby and Kuroro calling out, "Finish it now!"

"Will do." Auron nodded before the two swordsman were back to back as Auron announced 'Bushido!' The two soon attacked with a swift spin. The two soon swung in a circle with their weapons and followed up with a a downward strike with a pillar of energy following up from it. They repeated the two attacks in succession until the mystical dog got angry and soon bashes the walls with its body. This causes several stalagmites from near the walls and the Stalactites to jar loose and fall down towards the group. "NOW!" Auron announced as the two put their weapons together- blades opposite before the weapons started spinning with the wind. The dirt soon got swept up as the two send themselves backwards with the wind creating from the blades (flipping to a horizontal plane) turning into a tornado. This picked up the rocks both fallen and falling rocks into the attack as the two immediately deflected some of the rocks- with some of the rocks heading into the barrier to smash it, and the others towards the dog, to damage it.

**Battle Over!**

**DATA GATHERING UPDATE. SCANNING NEW DATA…**

**SCAN OMPLETE. UPLOADING AND GROUPING DATA…**

**Bonus:**

**Dodge Slash (Sora)  
Max HP Increased (Keronians/Allies)**

**Level Up!  
Sora: Level 14  
Donald: Level 13  
Goofy: Level 13  
Keroro: Level 13  
Giroro: Level 12  
Dororo: Level 12  
Tamama: Level 13  
Kururu: Level 12  
Omnini: Level 15 (?)  
Omimi: Level 14 (?)  
Atlanta: Level 13  
Adriel: Level 13  
Kuroro: Level 23 (?)  
Shiroro: Level 23 (?)  
**

**Strategy: If you seen Kingdom Hearts II or even the Final Mix version up to this point, then you know what you're up against... sort of. Cerburus is mean, nasty, big, and a bit smart. He'll jump around the arena, performs an about-face, launch orbs of darkness from his mouth and even bite! Watch when the outer heads swing inward- you'll need to complete this reaction to deal damage on this this Mythical beast and stun him!**

**Note: Dark Blasts are especially effective against Shiroro, but barely inflicts damage to Kuroro.**

**PS: I was playing so much Vesperia that I decided to make a reference to it- Secret Mission style! …As a gag. And before you say anything- Yue Twili did with it with one of her chapters of Angel of Stars- something about a spirit (don't wanna spoil) =3=U**

**Secret Mission: Perform the Reaction Command when near the door!**

Cerberus fell to the ground with Donald calling out to the four, 'Come on!' as Sora and Auron escaped through the door with Shiroro and Kuroro already escaped. Omnini recorded the whole thing as he faces Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Keroro as they gave taunting gestures at the dog as the door closes with the dog trying to get to the door, only for it slam against it, with the door without a single budge. "Well That Dog is certainly gonna get a huge bump on its head from that..." Adriel admitted.

"Which head?" Shiroro admitted with a silly look.

Sora gave an exhausted 'whew...' with Goofy looking around. "Um, guys? Did anyone see where Auron went, desu?"

"He most likely had left to explore the rest of the Underworld one could guess, de gozaru." Dororo admits. "We only worked together to escape, so I would think he left on his accord, de gozaru."

"Dororo's right, guys- Auron can take care of himself." Sora admitted. "Let's go find Meg. Then we try this again. Shiroro, you're abilities aren't being altered are they?"

"Unfortunately they are- I would've subdued Cerberus by striking his vital points, immobilizing him. But the Underworld sapped me of that ability, much like of what Adriel did with his ability or so we heard." The mother admitted

Adriel sweatdrops before suddenly yelling, "...DAMN YOU UNDERWORLD MOTIVATORS!" Whilst waving his arms around of frustration.

"Calm down, dude!" Omnini admits with a bored look.

Everyone nodded and walked forward. However, as they did, they reached the center when Kururu stopped. "...You know, the Underworld is the ultimate prison for Keronians. Whether you are sentenced, killed and sent or dragged down here. But I have a question for you two." The Sergeant Major said before facing Omnini and Omimi's parents. "Why are you down here then?

"We're not criminals, but we are dragged down here." Shiroro admits.

"But we survived...just barely. Thanks to Shiroro." Kuroro added.

"And what IS that ability?" Giroro asked with his eyes becoming blue. "You couldn't survive by normal means."

"I really don't understand why the underworld is somehow causing us not to use most of our abilities..." Adriel admitted while looking at them before looking at his gem again, wondering if he can even use just a bit of its power.

"It affects me too, technically." Sora said. "See, I have the ability to use 'forms' but I couldn't use it in the Underworld. But let's focus a bit. Shiroro, how did you survive anyways?"

"Err...I'm a spirit shaman...someone who works with spirits." Shiroro admits. "It's been a trait in my family- from my mother's side. It's usually given to the first born child."

"A Spirit Shaman...?" Pururu parroted.

"Basically my family communicates with spirits." Shiroro admits. "I saved me and Kuroro through my family's ability called 'Soul Expel'. It's basically the ability to separate your soul from your own body. When you are hit by it...your body will be protected by a barrier while your spirit freely roams around. It also drastically enhances your body's natural restoration rate and keeps you body in a time capsule style."

"So...basically you used this to heal dad and yourself then?" Omnini admitted. "Isn't that a bit...I don't know...overpowered?"

"And that's coming from the guy who is friends with a boy whom has the ability to use this 'Chaos Control?'" Shiroro admitted with an angry look.

Adriel gave a sweatdrop in response before whispering to himself,"…Well if it wasn't for this stupid underworld curse effect...I would show them what it really is..."

"Okay, essentially you just have the ability to recover your own wounds, you have the ability to separate your own soul from the body, and you have the ability to freely explore as a spirit as well as one other- in an out of body experience I presume?" Omnini commented with the mother nodding. "But what about...downsides?"

"THe barrier isn't unbreakable, the body could be harmed and even killed, AND since it's a living body without a soul, if another soul enters it, it can hijack it, right?" Kuroro admits.

"That's what I remember." Shiroro said while crossing her arms. "My mother was VERY specific about the last one."

Adidi gave a blank look while sweating as he admits to himself only, ('_...That's one powerful mother..._')

"But what about your energy abilities?" Sora asked.

"My teacher taught me how to use it and the basis of 'awakening'." Shiroro began.

"You mean how Omnini and Omimi looked different before? That 'awakening' you were talking about, desu?" Tamama parroted while looking to the others.

"You weren't paying attention were you?" Shiroro admitted before sighing. "To repeat myself briefly, the process is when you are exposed to energies of opposite elements, your energy, and your body goes through a powerful change. But in this process...we usually try to use light and darkness energies, since it's the easiest to utilize and obviously the most used. When you awaken, your energy gains a Random elemental with its predetermined effect, and some...quirks that comes with it. I have the 'Light' elemental. It essentially enhances vision to certain levels and has a more damaging effect on darkness, but I'm more weaker to it, and not only that, I can't see in the dark...but thankfully it produces its own light source."

Adriel was listening to them as he admits, "Wow, you sound so amazing Shiroro..."

"But...I'm not strong though." Shiroro said shaking her head. "I prefer to use my abilities as a medic...not that I am one anymore."

"Medic? You were a medic?" The same Beige tadpole parroted.

"Well, technically it was Army Nurse. But I quit the army." Shiroro admitted. "I did it so I could have Omnini and Omimi."

"...Hold on, how old are you?" Omimi asked while tilting her head.

"Well, there is a bit of a quirk to this shield: we are preserved- as in we don't change over the years- and we do occasionally wake up to move around and to make sure the shield doesn't deteriorate, but we're still...well, I guess the same as we were before we were attacked. It could the Underworld's effect too for all we know. So by now, I would've been forty, and Kuroro would've been forty one. Our souls would've existed for 40 years- our bodies have been alive for shorter." Shiroro admitted as she tried to do the math in her head. "So give or take a couple of days or so…9 years younger than we should be."

"So subtract almost 9-10 years...You guys haven't changed a bit physically- minus the awakening, you guys still looked exactly the same!" Omnini admitted. "Sheesh- people would wonder if you had us as a teenager."

Adidid gave a quick 'Huuh?' with a blank sweating reaction before Kururu answers with, "She means that either this place or her abilities could've preserved her and Kuroro for nine years." Kururu said. "And it's more than likely their ability given the Underworld and what we saw earlier." Adidi gave an 'Ooh...' before he goes to scratch his ear.

"Obviously we know that Kuroro's an energy user too. And although it should be obvious, what's his element?" Sora asked.

"Darkness. It held the same benefit as Shiroro's eyes- only for Night vision. I can melt into my own shadow or someone else's to attack." Kuroro responded. "But light hurts me, and I would get dizzy from bright light. I'm also the one who forged those blades Omnini and Omimi carried."

"You mean the odd shaped swords?" Giroro replied.

"The Yin and Yang swords were my first successful creations." The black Keronian responded. "I also resigned from the army to hone my skills as a smithy; Shiroro as well to hone her abilities of acupressure. We're self-taught."

While Adidi turns around and walks away to check on his gem, Sora looked to his right towards the hood as he asked, "Jiminy, did you get all that?"

"All gathered up, Sora!" The cricket said as he emerged from the hood.

"Oh how cute! Who is this?" Shiroro asked upon seeing the new individual.

"Cricket's the name! Jiminy Cricket at your service!" Jiminy responded while bowing. "I'm the chronicler for Sora's journey. I also write down short but informative bios of people we come across. That includes yours and Kuroro's, if it's alright."

"Oh no, it's fine." Kuroro responded.

"Jiminy Cricket? You sound familiar." The Keronian said while tapping his chin. "I feel like I heard of you from somewhere before..."

"Hmm? Have you?" Jiminy asked with a surprised look. "Gosh, I never thought my name would reach the ears of the Keronians- but then again you have observing our worlds for over how long it is."

"Actually I heard from you from the Pekoponians, since you seem to be more famous over there than the Keronians." The beige tadpole replied.

"Oh, r-really now?" Jiminy admitted with a look.

"Perhaps you should make a terms section in your Journal as well- that way you won't forget what races you met so far." Kuroro suggested.

"Well, perhaps I should! Thanks, Mr. Kuroro!" Jiminy said with a smile.

"Just Kuroro is fine." The adult nodded before looking up to the top. "We should probably make our way up there now while we still can."

"Good plan." Sora nodded.

"That aside..." Omnini admitted as he headed up.

**Meanwhile, in the Coliseum…**

Inside a torch lit area with four trophies- one of them a simple small trophy another a plaque, another a bigger golden trophy and the fourth a blue sinister looking one, like one for the…coliseum. Back One of them of the people looked to be Meg while another person- a male- looked down. He looked to be a rather top heavy, muscular, light tanned, blue eyed man with light-orange hair. He was seen wearing golden armor and wristbands, brown sandals, red headband and a blue cape. **"**C'mon Wonderboy, play hooky for a day. For old time's sake?"

"They came to see me. They came to see a hero." The man replied- but sounding tired a bit. "I can't let them down." The pink robed woman just sighed before the male stood up sounding a touch perked up, as he added, "Don't worry, Meg. I'll be fine- what does a hero need rest for, huh?"

The male easily flexed his muscles but lessened a bit before giving another flex and saying, 'See ya!' to Meg. The male gave a quick sigh underneath the roar of the cloud while the woman looked worried as the female admitted, "Sora, don't let me down."

**Stairway to the Underworld**

The group soon walked out as the sun shined down on them. the strange aura around them returned into the group as Sora gave a bit of a stretch. "Finally we're out!"

Adidi nodded as he sees the shimmering aura and admitted, "Looks like the aura has come back to us!"

Shiroro gave a bit of a stretch as she admits, "Well that was annoying. Anyways... should we head to town?"

"But where's that exactly?" Omnini asked with a look.

Kuroro could only point to a distant town...near the foot of the mountain. "We have to walk?!" Keroro yelled.

Adidi looked intrigued as he said, "Wow, that's pretty far just to walk all the way there... Good thing I can hover and fly with these ears..."

"Yes, but..." Shiroro said...before she noticed that Omnini got a brainstorm. "Hm?"

"Hey, Adriel- do you think it'll work now?" Omnini admitted- hinting to Adriel's 'Teleporting' ability.

"You mean Dhaos control or something?" Donald asked.

"Oh! I completely forgot about that already..." The male admitted, noticing what he meant. "Well since we're out of there, hopefully it should work now... I should probably contact Tails and question him about what just happen with the emerald... And just so you know, Donald It's Chaos control."

"I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the location." The former army nurse admitted, tapping her chin. "It must've hindered the emerald as well."

Adriel looks to the female as he admits, "For someone that doesn't know much about the emeralds, that sure is good information there... But you may be right though."

"It's just an assumption." Shiroro admitted. "Considering that we were stuck there for almost 9 years, powers would be something worth noting. We'll let you know when we're ready to go- just be ready with that gem of yours, okay?"

The enlisted tadpole nodded as he said, "Got it!" He pulls The yellow gem as he adds, "Now let's pray that it works now...CHAOS CONTR-"

"Not yet!" The Blue-white and red mother insisted with the eared tadpole sopping to glance over to her.

"What, we each need to know what's happening before we attempt anything, right? Besides, I bet it'll take a lot of energy just to use it- and considering the whole ordeal with the underworld, it might just take a bit before we return to full strength- it's better to be ready for anything." Kuroro admitted.

Adidi looks at the emerald and admits, "Well to be fair, considering that this is just a Copy Replica of the Chaos Emerald, I don't know how much energy this thing takes for Chaos Control... But I think it should be enough to teleport all of us to that mountain..."

"We can help with it if you wish." Shiroro insisted. "We can transfer our energy to one being- and our elemental can give a boost to someone when we do. That was how I powered up Sora a bit back when we were running from Hades." A mini-flashback shows Shiroro channeling energy into Sora during the whole ordeal with Hades; Shiroro glowed with a white aura that went into Sora. In response, Sora's Keyblade was glowing with a light and golden aura as the Flashback ends.

"Really?" The Beige tadpole admitted as he looks at the emerald. "...Well I don't know if it'll be much help...But...It's better to find out than to do nothing." He then hands Shiroro the gem.

"...I meant you, silly!" Shiroro said with a cheery yet intrigued look before giving the Emerald back. "But that's enough of that. Once we're all ready, we'll head up to the mountain."

**Skit: The Aging Theory, Part 2**

Omnini: "So let me see if I can understand what's happening; you two were in suspended animation for almost 9 years, so you two are pretty much are as you before you were attacked, except recovered?"

Shiroro: "Yes."

Omnini: "Huh..."

Adidi: *watching them*

Omimi: "So, that means you'll have to add a difference to your birthdays then? That's like uhh...two weeks, plus how many days you were awake."

Shiroro: "So...at least a month from our birthdays."

Omnini: "Speaking of Birthdays, Wasn't Tamama admitted to be twelve years old?"

Omimi: *nods while speaking* "Yeah, he was."

Omnini: *blank face* "..."

Omimi: *annoyed look* "...It's about Tentoto, isn't it?"

Adidi: "...What exactly is going on here?" *walking towards them*

Omimi: "Oh- sorry." *cheerful look* "Brother is just pretty much shocked that someone younger than him is a Lance Corporal."

Adidi: "Kinda surprised no one questioned my age..." *snickers a bit and smiles*

Shiroro: "How old are you exactly yourself, Adriel?"

Adidi: "I'm seventeen."

Omimi: *blinks* "Really?"

Adidi: "Well actually I was sixteen, but I just turned seventeen like two weeks ago."

Omimi: "Your birthday was in November too?"

Adidi: "Yeah I suppose."

Omimi: "Oh cool! that means we're born in the same month! I was born a couple days ago, on the twenty-second!"

Shiroro: "...You know if we gotten out sooner having your parents back would've made a great surprise wouldn't you say?"

Omnini: "Actually the Major gave us the heads-up that you were alive in his own way. THAT was the surprise."

Shiroro: *disdainful look* "Oh."

Adidi: "It's not like my birthday matters anyway..I didn't really celebrate it."

Omimi: "Well, I get what you mean- we never really celebrated my birthday either all that much. At least not this year we didn't celebrate it."

Omnini: *low look* "Yeah...birthdays; Like being outclassed by a fourteen year old."

Shiroro: "What's he going on about?"

Omimi: "I told you- Tentoto! She's a friend ours we met at the Land of Dragons! She's two years older than Tamama! But...he lied about his age, saying that he's nineteen but really he's twelve!" *angry look*

Tamama: *scared look, creeping away*

Shiroro: "Oh; That would mean Tentoto's fourteen then."

Adidi: "Wait...What exactly are you guys talking about?" *looks at them* "Also that is interesting about our birthdays Omimi."

Omimi: Yeah, it is. So that means you would be born on the Eighth- or Twelfth or something..." *notices Tamama leaving* "Excuse me." *follows after him*

Omnini: "Tentoto is a Lance Corporal. She wears clothes making her look like a Ladybug. This is her picture." *presents a picture of Tentoto*

Adidi: *looks at the picture* "Huh…a Ladybug Looking Keronian? That's a first for me... But Exactly what does she have to do with Tamama?"

Omnini: "Something about a childhood friend."

Tamama: *passes by while fleeing from Omimi*

Omnini: "And my sister had a crush on Tamama but ticked off by his behavior and his lie."

Adidi: *looks at Tamama* ... *looks back at Omnini* "...Is that why he's feeling all down right now?

Omnini: *annoyed look* "Actually I'm down because I seriously feel like I'm being outranked by everyone. Seriously- how can a fourteen year old make Lance Corporal? She must be dedicated to her work."

Adidi: "I guess it just happens, Maybe she just successfully completed her training earlier than we both did... Then again I'm not part of any Platoon so I guess I can't really count myself. Still though, is that why Tamama looks so down now? Because of your sister?"

Shiroro: "Well, at the moment he's more like trying to flee."

Omnini: *angry look* "Tamama, probably because Tentoto's left, and me because I found out about Tentoto's actual age. Seriously- how am I outranked by a PACIFIST?"

Adidi: "Pacifist…? Well, I guess it just happens; Maybe she just successfully completed her training earlier than we both did... Then again I'm not part of any Platoon so I guess I can't really count myself."

Tamama: *offscreen* "OWW! YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU BURNED MY TAIL!"

Omimi: *offscreen* "Well it serves you right! And I'm 10 years old- you can't exactly call me little or brat!"

Omnini: *cheered up by the situation* "Maybe if Tentoto were here, she'd stop you two!"

Tamama: "S-shut up, desu!"

Adidi:...*sweatdrops*... *Facepalm* "Good to see Tamama hasn't change much..." *Normal look* "Seriously though, did Tamama liked Omimi too?"

Shiroro/Omnini: *at once* "Sounds one sided/It's one sided."

Adidi: "I see... Kinda surprised considering how Tamama's behavior with Keroro.

Omnini: "Well, I don't know what Tamama is thinking or his orientation, nor did I think Omimi thinks he's like that. Maybe he just admired Keroro- or maybe he likes both boys and girls. Besides- there's a huge age gap between them; Keroro's 42, I thought."

Adidi: "Yeah I suppose so... Still though; Tamama certainly does have...Behavior issues…" *Nervous look* "I seen it myself."

Omnini: *intrigued look* "You mean his jealousy fits and his bi-polar personality?"

Shiroro: *intrigued* Huh...

Adidi: "Pretty much...I mean have you seen what happen the last time Mois was close to keroro? He was almost ready to explode and destroy the entire room...

Omnini: I guess you can say that...but he's also a coward too, seeing as he's running from Omimi.

Tamama: *Appears suddenly, steamed expression snapped voice* "What was that, desu?! I'm not a coward, desu!"

Omnini: "Omimi's right behind you."

Tamama: *turns around frightened again, not wanting his tail to get burned again*

Adidi: ... *sweatdrops* "...I'm assuming Omimi burned his tail at one point?"

Shiroro: "Earlier actually."

*Skit End* RP'd by Author and Original owner of Adidi

Everyone gathered around Adriel as Sora admitted to the others, "Everyone ready to go?"

"Ready as we'll ever be, de arimasunei." Keroro nodded.

"Certainly- Ready to get this over with!" Adidid nodded.

Everyone gathered together as Adriel presented the gem again and announced, "Chaos...Control!" The gem activates and everyone is covered in a brilliant light as everyone disappears towards the top of the mountain...

**Meanwhile, back in the Underworld…**

Pete was sitting across from Hades as the latter asks, "Let me see if I got this right… That brat's Keyblade works on any lock?"

"That's right." Pete nodded.

The god couldn't help but to give a laugh as he admits, "Have I ever told you about the killer coliseum we have right here in the Underworld? It makes the one upstairs look like an Olympic Kiddie pool!"

"Then that's the place we'll put an end to Herc the Jerk's winnin' streak!" Pete replied while pounding the table, sending the minions into a jump.

"Yeah… aaaaabout that." Pain admitted. "The Underdrome's brutal battles caused some unnecessary trouble for the gods above. And…let's just say that they stopped it."

"So? What's yer point?" The cat asked.

"That's what leads us to the problem which is how they stopped it- Zeus locked it up tight." Hades said. Pete immediately gave a slack jawed look before giving an annoyed 'Draooogh!' in response. However, the god gave a quick laugh before Pete gave a look…but then looked like he gets it. "Bingo… All we do is swipe that key, and then reopen the Underdrome!"

Pete then gave a bit of a jump before shaking his head. "Hate to tell ya, but that key is kinda particular. It won't work for just anybody- and the kid is no pushover, especially with those doofuses and all them frogs with 'im!"

"Yeah those frogs might be problematic- they might sniff out something if they're smart…buuuuuuut…" Hades admitted before giving a quick laugh. "I think this calls for a woman's touch." He then snapped his fingers to summon a figure of Meg into his hand.

**Back inside of the Coliseum Foyer (aka the room where Meg and the male from earlier spoke in…)**

Meg was alone in the room, but then she felt as though…there was a haunting chill in the air as she held her arms. All she could think was ('_What was that…?_')

**Olympus Coliseum: Coliseum Gates**

Everyone appears inside of the stone-like area with columns on the side and with footing on the side- two large gladiator statues pointing their swords at each with a smaller door with some lightning bolt prints on it. "Whoa...!" Sora exclaimed as he looked around. "We really got back here quick!"

Adidi throws the fake emerald above him and catches it proudly with a cheerful expression saying, "I knew it would work!"

"Never doubted you for that, Adriel!" Omnini admitted with a smirk.

"Gawrsh, this sure does bring back memories!" Goofy exclaimed as he sees the Coliseum.

"You've been here before?" Giroro asked.

"Yeah- Sora and us received training from Phil- the trainer of Hercules!" Goofy explained, as Adriel looks around himself as he admits, 'This place?'

"Yeah!" Donald explained. "This place is Olympus Coliseum!"

"Ooooh right- we were training here briefly weren't we?"" Shiroro said, snapping her fingers.

Adriel looks around as he admits, "I don't know if I ever been here before…"

"Well, you were here briefly when you interrupted our spar." Kuroro responded. "You didn't get a good look around."

"Oh yeah, that's right…" The beige tadpole admitted before noticing the location.

"Everyone this way!" Sora called out as he lead everyone through the way before arriving short of the doors.

When they do, the doors were opened by the male mentioned from earlier himself. He seemed to be tired a bit but his mood lifted when he saw Sora and company. "Sora! Donald, Goofy! When'd you get here?"

"Hey, Herc!" Sora said with a smile with Donald adding a quick 'Hi!' and Goofy, 'Howdy there!'

"THAT'S Hercules?" Shiroro admitted with a look before she looked with a happy, intrigued look. "...What a man."

Kuroro gave a quick clear to his throat prompting his wife to flinch in response. Hercules notices the visible Keronians as he admits with an impressed look, "Whoa- you guys are all Keronians, aren't ya?"

"Gero? How do you know de arimasuka?" Keroro asked with a pleasantly surprised look.

"Well, sort of- I heard from my father, Zeus, that Hades made a deal with a race from space- rhyme unintended- that lasted over several decades or even hundred of years- long before I was born." Hercules admitted.

"For the Lord of the Underworld to be your uncle, it's not at all surprising. Ku, kukukuku!" The Sergeant Major said, prompting the other Keornins- and Sora's group- to look alarmed.

"Wait, Hades is your UNCLE?!" Omnini blurted out with the others giving their own reactions;

Adidi: "WHAT?!"*jaws dropped*  
Sora: *shocked look* !  
Donald: WAK! *surprised look*  
Goofy: *surprised look* !  
Keroro: *shocked, paled look* Gero!  
Giroro: *Shocked look* ?!  
Dororo: "How-?!"  
Tamama: *shocked* AAH!  
Omimi: *scared* Meep!  
Shiroro: *shocked look* Huh?!  
Kuroro: *Disturbed look* Hm?!  
Atlanta: !?

"...I guess I didn't tell you that detail, huh? Zeus is Hades' brother, thus making him my uncle." Hercules admitted while rubbing his neck.

(_'Man, I need to study up on Pekoponian Greek Mythology!_') Shiroro admitted while scratching her head.

"What kind of Uncle tries to kill you, desuka?!" Tamama exclaimed alarmed as well.

"Apparently Hades." Kuroro said, somehow calmed down a bit. "That startling revelation aside..."

"Guess you must've had it hard." Sora admitted.

"Well, you can't please them all." Hercules admitted with part of the Keronian group noticing Meg nearby. "But that's enough of my family history. So you three on another adventure?"

Sora recovered from the shock but does give Hercules an answer: "Y-Yeah, Trackin' down some friends, wipin' out some Heartless."

"Junior heroes always busy!" Hercules said as the two went into a warrior's handshake with Sora nodding with 'You know it!' The gladiator being looks to the Keronians as he admits, "Although given your status according to my dad, are you guys are just visiting?"

"Well, how to say this..." Keroro said while rubbing his head with Adidi looking at them giving a quick 'Hmm?'

**Olympus Coliseum: Foyer**

"Oooh I get it now- so you guys are travelling together." Hercules admitted. "I thought it was strange to hear combat noises outside of the coliseum- I thought I was going crazy from all the fights I've been doing."

"Well you should take a load off." Omnini admitted. "Seriously if you don't rest you'll burnout- you may be a son of a god but last time I checked you're also mortal."

"Hey- that was my line." Shiroro said with a pouty look.

"I know you're worried and so is Meg for that matter- but I gotta keep fighting." Hercules admitted. "I'll take a break as soon as I can. But that's enough about me for noow- what about you, Sora? Did you find those friends of yours?"

"Still working on it." Sora answered. "When we got here we ran into Meg-"

Keroro immediately bumped into Sora and said, "Mega trouble! We were helping out someone, de arimasu!"

"Uh- yeah! Mega trouble!" The male brunette nodded. "We tried to teach Hades a thing or two- and even got past his trick too- but the Underworld drains all our strength."

"I couldn't even use Tamama impact, desu!" Tamama said with a saddened expression. "You have to know something to get rid of the curse, desu!"

"Well… there is a stone that guards against the Underworld's curse." Hercules said while tapping his chin to think. "The gods use it whenever they have to go down there."

"So not even gods are immune to the Underworld's curse… It figures that Hades would have the advantage." Giroro muttered.

"So, you think we could use it?" Sora asked politely.

"Sure, why not?" Hercules said with a smile. "I'll go get it for you!"

"Sweet! We have a fighting chance against that hot head now!" Omnini said with a smirk. "Thanks Herc!"

"Thanks!/Real nice of ya!" Donald and Goofy nodded.

"But Hades is no pushover, even if you got the Olympus stone." Hercules admitted, causing Sora's group to slump over- even if they knew that they did stand a fighting chance it would be a slim one…

"Well it is fine- don't worry." Shiroro admitted. "With our strength as is, we caught Hades off guard when he went red and we tired him out a bit. So we have the advantage over that hot head. Added, we're like a small militia unit at the moment- the Keroro Platoon, Pururu, our children us, Atlanta and Adriel- we could stand a chance against him."

"Granted, Hades isn't strong with light but there is another problem- don't forget, Hades didn't know about those your light abilities you awakened from what I heard, so he got caught off guard- on top of that, now that he knows, he'll be ready for you the next time." The athletic male admitted. "That will put back to square one- And I have a match today, so I can't go with you."

"…Okay that was a bit of a downer." The light wielding Keronian admitted.

"Well, I'm sure that we can go confront him as soon as you're available, Hercules." Keroro admitted with a smile. "That way, we literally have a fighting chance, de arimasu!"

"Hey, you got a point there, Keroro." Hercules admitted as he stood up. "But you know you guys could use a workout- despite the fighting you did earlier with the restrictions, a little training would help wonders- plus the stronger you are, the less the Underworld could affect you."

"…Well, we could use the workout- it'll help us get back into shape." Shiroro insisted. "Right Kuroro?"

"Indeed- even with our new abilities, it can't fully compensate for the skills. Plus we were disorientated for the long time we slept." Kuroro admitted as he flexes a bit. "Sergeant Keroro, you don't have any objections do you?"

"Uhhhh, n-no I don't de arimasu!" Keroro admitted although he was sweating a bit as –Cheers for the Brave- plays. "I-I think it would be a splendid idea to train de arimasu!"

"Agreed." Giroro insisted before walking up to Keroro and Tamama. "The both of you seriously need it." He then practically grabbed the two's bellies and pulls them back as the skin stretched, startling Sora's group and Hercules as well. "Those bellies are obvious proof that you two's laziness are obviously being weighed on you combat abilities. Obviously your human forms are doing a good job of hiding it, but if you want to get back to the shape you were before you came to Pekopon, then we'll take Phil up on his training and see about getting him to help us out."

Atlanta seemed to give a bit of a snicker as she admits, "Well maybe you shouldn't ducked out of Tokoko's training- all that did was just came back to bite you in the ass." Keroro meanwhile just replied with an exhausted 'Gero' before the red corporal let go to snap the bellies back into place. Omnini also replied with his own; 'Hah- nice!'

"Still 10 here!" Omimi responded in a huff. "Seriously! Do you want me to pick up on bad habits here?"

"Too late." The older brother said with a pout.

"Um, could you at least explain how Giroro did that?" Sora asked with a look. "How did he stretch Keroro and Tamama's bellies?"

"We're actually a bit stretchy." Omnini said as lifted his arm as it stretched into a proper salute and move his arm over his head and even made his arm wavy- like it had no…bones! "Added, we're also flexible and a bit squishy too!"

"…Okay?" Sora replied with a weird look. "Man you guys got strange anatomy."

"Er…that aside, why don't you all talk to Phil? I'm sure he'll help train you all!" Hercules replied.

"Yeah, good idea!" The male brunette nodded.

"Phil's out on the Coliseum arena. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you guys!" Hercules admitted as the theme ends. "I'll go grab the Olympus Stone meanwhile!"

**One jump to the Coliseum Grounds later…**

The group walked out to the grounds to an unusual sight- aside the multiple jars with bolt symbols on it, there is a usual half-man half-goatbeing- or a satyr. He is a short and obese being who's half-bald, both red hair and beard, pink skin pointy, red nose and a hairy chest. His face isn't seen exactly- or rather his eyes. The group approached the being and before they could get a word out, the satyr says, "Hey champ, how ya feeling? Better rest up for tomorrow's match." He was tipping a jar as he continued an examination (unaware of the group but assuming Hercules arrived) "Nobody's gonna pay for a worn-out hero…capiche?"

"…Is he assuming that Hercules arrived and not us, de gozaruno?" Dororo asked with a look as –Laughter and Merriment- plays.

"It wasn't the first time." Sora whispered, with a small mischievous smile.

The Satyr was checking another pot as he continued, "Remember what I told you; Victory in the games comes down to two simple words." He held up two fingers as he said that. However, Goofy counted down the following:  
1. Eat,  
2. Bathe,  
3. Sleep!

Goofy Donald and Goofy were about to snicker before Shiroro stopped him. "Hey, he actually mean two words- if he were speaking greek, then it would be two words." The mother corrected them. The three gave a bit of a '…' above their heads.

"Hey, yeah! Now you're getting' it!" The satyr responded. "And here I thought you'd never figure it-" However, he immediately paused. "Wait a minute. Herc don't sound like a woman. You ain't Herc!" He then jumped to turn around to face the group on one leg before giving a happy expression and approaching the group with Sora lowering down to the male's level. "Hey, if it ain't the junior heroes!"

"Lookin' good, Phil!" Sora replied with a smile with the Satyr replying with 'Never better!'

"So, this is Phil?" Omnini asked with a look.

"Huh?" 'Phil' responded before glancing to see the frogs. "Whoa- where'd you get the frogs? Are they your fan club?"

"Fan club?!" Keroro exclaimed with a surprised look before Omnini said, 'What the f-'

"Whoa- wasn't expecting them to talk back either." Phil said before he realizes something. "Ooooh, so that's frogs I've heard about!"

"You…heard of us, desu?" Tamama asked with a look.

"Well Herc said he thought he saw two of 'em walkin' into the Coliseum earlier!" Phil replied. "I thought he may have been training too hard but seeing 'em now, he wasn't kidding!"

"…I would assume Hercules must've saw us when we were walking into the Coliseum." Shiroro said as a mini-flashback saw her and Kuroro walk by Hercules before the Hercules in her imagination stopped mid walk and glanced back seeing nothing.

"Man, you guys are everywhere." Sora admitted.

"Actually, we were here training to get back into shape before you arrived." Kuroro responded.

"Well that'll work to anyone's advantage!" Phil said. "Now a question for thee Junior heroes! First, off, how you guys been? And now the real question; have you earned your 'true hero' wings yet?"

Sora Donald and Goofy immediately tried to look proud but…gave a bit of a '…' in response. "Sort of obvious, isn't it?" Omnini admitted.

"Gotta agree with the kid- guess they haven't got what it takes." Phil admitted before the three replied with swift 'What?' The Satyr soon faced the others before to ask, "So what's up with the troop? On a big adventure that you need a lot more help than ya thought?"

"Can...we explain?" Omnini asked the brunette, whom nodded. "It's a long story."

**At most a half hour later…**

The Half-goat half man was laughing before Donald replies, "What's so funny?!"

"So you all took on Hades and still lost, huh? Well more like fled to safety- but gotta hand it to ya, you got nerve to fight him head on, and I like that. That and you were smart using light on him, but you can't exactly end him. It'll upset the whole worldly balance- you seriously want the whole spirits haunting the worlds or somethin'?" Phil responded. "But still though- getting' your parents stuck in the underworld for almost 9 years is a real tough break for you kiddies."

"Don't remind us…" Omnini admitted. "But you said that Hades is unbeatable, right?"

"He's not unbeatable." Sora replied. "We actually fought him once in the Coliseum- in his own cup no less."

"Yeah, of course he isn't unbeatable- even he knows when he is out of fuel! If you wanna beat him, it's a battle of who can outlast who longer!" Phil admitted. "While some of you got the moxie for a long fight, I doubt Mr. shorty and the lady with purple hat can't take a good fight here."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL GOATMAN!?" Omnini blurted out of anger for being called small. "And what do you mean I don't have the moxie for long fights?"

"Well everyone's got their roles in the fight- you two's are best in what you do best. For the runt, it would probably be a clever distraction!" the Satyr replied.

The male black and red tadpole gave an exasperated groan at the 'runt' comment but Atlanta chimes in as well- "Well I can see Omnini as a distraction, but me? I'm a mage- I'm not physically strong but that doesn't mean I can't fight." She then brought a book as she said, "I know how to use magic and I even get loaned a couple of books from my sister so you don't need to worry about me."

"I don't doubt that for a second, Atlanta." Giroro replied with a look.

"But still- how the heck am I a distraction?!" Omnini exclaimed. "I fought beside everyone up until this point!"

"You don't still have any solid skills to call yourself a fighter and noteven a junior hero yet, and I can tell just by lookin' at ya- all you're gonna be is just fodder." Phill said. "But if you wanna get with the rest of your friends, then you gotta building somethin' of your own with what ya got- just like Herc did with his strength. And judging from that speed of yours, a clever distraction would fit ya quite well!"

"But I don't wanna be a distraction!" The same male tadpole complained. "I'd rather be in the front lines helping everyone instead of being cannon fodder!"

"Hm…" Shiroro admitted before coming up with an idea.

"Sounds ya momma came with an idea." Phil replied, noticing the expression. "But hey, if you think you can go beyond that, I ain't stoppin' ya; stranger things had happened after all. Better get cracking then!"

"Hey Phil, before we train with you, do you think we could give a few pointers to our children and their friends here?" The white mother asked the trainer. "It could help give them an edge on the battlefield."

"Well…hey, why not?" The trainer shrugged. "Knock yourselves out. I gotta talk to Herc about somethin'." The trainer walked off before to call out, "Let me know when you're done so I can get you started on **my** training! There's plenty of pots out here for you smash and I got plenty more, so go right ahead!"

Keroro and the others looked to Shiroro before Kuroro admits, "Want to split the work? I'll go first."

"That's the idea; for once I'm glad my teacher taught me these bits." Shiroro said with a smile. "Omnini, Omimi, Atlanta, you're with me for something. The rest of you Keronians are with Kuroro."

Sora gave an intrigued look before crossing his arms. He then nodded before walking up to Kuroro and asked, "What's your lesson about?"

"I'll be teaching the basics of Artes and Commands." The male answered.

"Artes? Commands?" Sora parroted with a look as the theme ends.

"If you want to learn about them, come with me then." The black adult replied before leading the others ahead.

"Should we?" Goofy asked Sora who nodded.

**Kuroro's Lesson**

As Sora and the others take the field, Omimi, Omnini, Shiroro and Atalnta were watching from the stands as Sora drew the Keyblade, and the others the same with their weapons. Kuroro was on the other side of the field with the Yang sword out as he asked, "Is everyone ready to go?"

Everyone nodded wordlessly before Keroro admits, "Er, ready as we're gonna be, de arimasu."

"Good!" the male said as –Clenching the fists- plays. "Now combat as you know involves attacks and magic- and often a combination of the two. But sometimes you can use different attacks in your arsenal in conjunction of your normal attacks. Some of these techniques are called 'Artes.'"

"Oh! I think I know what it is!" Keroro insisted…weirdly enough. "Some techniques activate when you are performing combos, right?"

"Well Artes are actually variations to your attacks performed in different ways. For instance…" Kuroro said before forming a normal combo with his sword. "This is just a normal combo. But watch as I add in a bit of something into it." He performs the combo again, but this time, he threw an uppercut cloaked with dark energy before adding a normal swing as a third hit, and finishing with a spinning attack (leaving a dark trail of his energy as he spins) upward and punching the pot to the ground shattering it upon impact.

"The uppercut as a second hit is an obvious difference as is the finisher." Kururu admitted.

"The second and final hits are Artes- More exactly, Dark Uppercut and Raven's Claw anything beyond the second hit can be changed to a combat attack or Arte- if you know an ability or a combat tactic that can be aimed from side to side, up, or down, it's an arte, whether it's grounded or in the air, although the last hit of the combo was a combo finisher styled arte. You could even use magic mid-combo as part of a combo. You style of combat is good but as your abilities begins to expand, you'll be able to combo like a master." Kuroro explained. "But seeing as you know a few artes yourself, why don't you demonstrate, Sergeant?"

"Gladly, de arimasu!" Keroro admitted. He then used a jar before attacking with a rapid three-hit thrust, calling out 'Mach Spike!', followed with a combo finisher, causing to spin twice (whilst swing his sword) before saying, 'Crazy Roll!' before landing, with the pot smashing from the landing.

"Good- although your combo is a little short, it looks like you got a good hand of combat on the ground." Kuroro replied. "Not bad. But can you perform artes in the air?"

Shiroro soon used her ethereal energy to create wings before having the pot float into the air. Tamama gave an smirk as he said, "My turn, desu!" He soon walked forward as he leapt into the air, attacked with a quick punch before rising a bit higher with a rising kick (resembling a bird) as he called out 'Storm Claw!' before strange rings appeared rapidly to change his costume to his musha form, attacking with his spear announcing 'Tenchisouga!' in his snapped tone of voice, and followed up (with an instant change of costume) with a vicious punch combo with his hands enlarging with the attack (called 'Hell's Beat') to finish with a backhand finish, sending the pot flying. He jumps to the air again when Shiroro sets up another pot, this time attacking with a normal hits and ending it with another 'Hell's Beat' but instead of the punch, he kicks it with a downward motion to the ground shattering it.

"Impressive!" Kuroro said, smiling. "You also proved a viable point too- certain Artes can be used in the air or ground with some differences. Pretty smart for a twelve year old."

Omimi just groaned before Tamama gave a proud look. "Ah, Kuroro-dono, you seem to forgetting about 'Commands' de gozaru." Dororo admitted.

"Ah yes, of course." Kuroro nodded. "Commands are other combat abilities that require magic- either normal spells like Fire magic or powerful attacks that normally have a cool down time. Would you like to demonstrate?"

"If you wish me to, then I can comply for this training, de gozaru." Dororo admitted. Dororo then announced 'Kanteiganriki!' (or Insight Judgement if you have forgotten) on Kuroro as he scanned him. As it stands, the scan shows his name, his current combat level of 23, his health points, his species, his resistances which is currently dark (with a black swirl), and his weaknesses (which is light with an eight pointed star). He then turned his direction to a pot and announced 'Wind Raid!' throwing his sword cloaked with wind at a pot. The sword struck it as it performed a figure eight pattern before it disappeared and reappeared into Dororo's hand. "This is a command."

"Yes, that's right." Kuroro nodded. "Spells also work into someone's advantage. Now, for the last of the lesson- Shotlocks. Shotlocks are actually improvable special commands- or a Burst of power that actually improve the more you use them. However, it comes at a price- if you're starting to use it, it will use up a lot of magic to lock on before you unleash destruction on your foes- that means if you run out of magic before the last lock on, then you have two options- either you retreat and help your magic to recharge, or do you gun it and hope for the best- because you'll be out of it until you recharge it. On top of that, you need to have your magic recharge before you can use it again so you'll be forced to use combat attacks until it fully recharges."

"So that means we should be careful before we run out of magic then?" Sora asked. "But I don't have any shotlocks…"

"It's alright Sora." The current instructor (Kuroro) insisted. "You don't need a Shotlock to combat like us- besides, it's more of a case of a clutch to rely on anyways, and on top of that, it's only good if it works to your advantage like to even the odds. It's like that technique you performed with Auron back when we fought Cerburus- called a limit. It shows the current limit of your abilities and shows of how far you can go from that point. But if you want to know how powerful a shotlock is… Stand back!"

The others nodded as Shiroro ith Omimi and Omnini's help sets out a larger than average jar and everyone stepped back. Kuroro soon tossed something into the air as it looked like he restored himself a bit. He was standing still, readying himself as his eye was glowing an eerie black-yellow glow before the last reticle appeared on the target as he then suddenly announced **"I'll make this quick.**" He then drew his blade as it looked literally covered with his dark energy as he slashed with a swift combo before leaping back and firing a burst shot of energy from his mouth announcing, "**Shadow Blast!"** The shot rocketed out of his mouth with Kuroro landing a short distance from the recoil and hits the jar on the left side sending to the stands on the right, smashing against the stone seating. Kuror olooked to be sweating a bit but he seemed to shrug it off.

"Whoa…" Sora admitted, surprised to see the surge of power. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine all I did was just used a lot of my energy." Kuroro admitted as he looked to stretch a bit. "It's been a while since I used energy like that. I'm not really used to it like how I was. Maybe I should partake in the workout."

"Oh Kuroro." Shiroro admitted as the other four walked forward. "Well, I guess I'm next for lessons. I'm here to tell you the effects of energy elementals known as Elemental Contamination. I need Omnini, Omimi, and Atlanta for this lesson if you don't mind. And before you ask…well, I assure that this lesson is about energy and it isn't really sickly but in fact it can help out."

"Uh, how about a break first? You know, to absorb the lessons into our heads while Jiminy helps keep track of it de arimasunei?"Keroro asked with a bit of sweat as the cricket briefly appears from Sora's hood with a quick 'hm?'

"Oh alright." The mother replied, sounding disappointed. "Let's take five before we take on the next lesson."

**Meanwhile, in the coliseum corridors…**

Phil soon founded Hercules as the former asked, "Hey there champ! Did you find the stone?"

"Oh, uh, good." Hercules admitted, although he looked a bit worried. "Hey, you haven't seen Meg around here have you?"

"Not really- and that includes the training field. Why do you ask?" Phil asked with a look.

"I haven't seen her since I went to get the Olympus Stone." Hercules admitted as he presented a round golden-yellow stone with a thundercloud shooting lightning from it. "She was worried about me about the recent chain of matches I was doing."

"Well yeah, you have been working around the sundial and training for a while." Phil replied with a look. "Well I guess you didn't mention about Meg's relation to Hades for a while didja?"

"No I didn't, and I don't intend to for good reason." The hero replied with a worried look. "If those guys found out that once Meg worked for Hades, I think they would assume that she double-crossed them- and us. Part of me wondered if Hades is up to something using Meg again."

"Hey you were pretty much ticked off at me when I tried to warn you that Meg was tricking you- you even slapped me!" Phil replied rubbing his face. "Then again you were blinded by love at the time, and Meg HAD A CONTRACT WITH THAT GUY that pretty much ended badly- the boyfriend broke up with shortly after she made the deal. If I could wager a guess, Hades must've suckered someone of their race- probably someone who believes in the gods- and promptly pretty much made their most vile and evil Keornians part of Hades' army- even some of the death defiers and those who are good."

"…Okay that was a bit too much." Hercules admitted while tapping his chin before snapping his fingers. "If it's anything like Meg, then maybe we can free their race."

"Come again?" The trainer said with a blank look.

"Remember, one of their members got suckered into a deal that affected the _entire_ race. Maybe I can talk to my dad- if anything he could shed some light on the situation and help them." Hercules replied. "Phil, why not you check on the others- maybe dad knows where to find Meg."

"Ah just as well- besides, how many chances do you get to train space frogs from beyond our home anyways, right?" Phil said, looking on the bright side.

"You seem a bit more positive than you were before we met." Hercules admitted.

"Hey, I actually got a sense of accomplishment! I finally got people sayin' 'That's Phil's boy!' and you should know how dang proud I am to hear that AND to be your trainer!" The Satyr said

"Heheh…alright- if I can be more positive about finding her than I am feeling right now." Hercules admitted before attempting to walk off.

"Speaking of the frogs, they told a bit of an odd story- one of the bits included those odd…monsters you fought over 10 years ago." The trainer said, which caused the male to stop. "You know what I'm talkin' about right? Those eerie looking creatures with the red eyes and odd symbols- those guys, they look like the Heartless."

"…You mean the Unversed?" Hercules replied with a serious look. "We haven't seen those guys in over 10 years- including the Unversed! Why are they reappearing now?"

"Beats me- those guys fought one on the way in their metal…whatchacallit. I wasn't paying attention afterwards." Phil said.

"…I wonder if they'll come back too." Hercules said, now in the same mood he was in but more towards the mood of…nostalgic. "Terra would be happy that at least one of us made hero."

"Aqua and Ven too, kiddo!" Phil admitted. "Besides, I haven't seen that other kid since who knows when- but I'm sure he'll be okay. But let's have a memory lane trip another time- aren't ya gonna go see Zeus?"

"I am, don't worry." Hercules admitted. However as he started down another corridor, he soon bumped into someone as he said, "Oh, uh...sorry about that."

"Yeah, no biggie." A familiar male said as he sounded like he casually walking away.

"Who was that guy?" Phil asked with a look. "Seems to be weird wearing black like that**.**"

"Yeah…" Hercules said before he immediately felt something was amiss and checked his pockets. "The stone!"

"Huh?!" Phil exclaimed before seeing someone down the hallway wearing a familiar jacket. "Hey you! Where do ya think you're going?!"

"Anywhere that's not here!" The black cloaked male said as -apprehension- plays before several music notes played on a string instrument were heard with a jet of water doused the torches in the hallway. Phil immediately ran in before several Dusk nobodies emerged with him immediately yelling as he fell back before Hercules immediately punches one of them into disintegration and the other chopped with a sword.

"Where'd he go?!" Hercules admitted as he looked into the hallway before seeing someone turned a corner from the other end.

"First Meg isn't here and now this?!" Phil admitted. "This is not our day!"

"And I don't think the day is over at all yet." Hercules admitted. "I gotta find that guy- you go stall Sora and the others until I get back. Talking to my dad will have to wait!"

"As if I got a choice!" Phil said as the two split up.

The red haired male gave a bit of a groan before to admit to himself, ('_Why? Why does this have to happen now of all days?_')

_End of Chapter 18_

Journal Section

Hercules (KG KHII Version):  
Hercules (1997)  
A legendary hero with super strength—and a pretty great fellow, too. Hercules is the son of the gods Zeus and Hera as well as nephew to Hades, but he's not a god himself thanks to a potion. Not long ago, he joined forces with Sora and his friends to stop Hades from taking over the world.  
Hercules really impresses the crowds when he battles in the Coliseum. He's never lost a match yet, Hades is hoping to change that. Hercules even, although remotely, knows a bit of the Keronian legend.

Philoctetes (KG KHII Version):  
Hercules (1997)  
Better known as Phil, Philoctetes is a veteran trainer of heroes and Hercules' mentor. He also trained Sora and his friends during their first adventures with Hercules.

He originally wanted to train the ultimate hero but failed multiple times before he met Hercules. He retired but with Hercules' dedication (and a little convincing) he set out to train the teenage Hercules for 10 years and it took an adventure of trials to get him through where he is today.

These days Phil is busy running the Coliseum and screening contestants for the games. He even agreed to help train the Keronians and company.

Cerberus(KG KHII version):  
Hercules (1997)  
Guardian of the entrance to the Underworld and Hades' loyal "pet."

Hercules, Sora, Donald, and Goofy teamed up to defeat him last time, but Hades brought him back - and he's as dangerous as ever.

He has a great dislike of Keronians as Shiroro and Kuroro battled him once in their early days of the Coliseum, making retreat with his tail between the legs.

Character ID

Hercules  
First appearance: Hercules (1997)  
Rank: (N/A)  
Occupation: Son of Zeus and Hara, Phil's trainee, Local hero of Olympus Coliseum

Phil  
First Apperance: Hercules (1997)  
Rank: N/A  
Occupation: Trainer

Cerberus  
First Appearance: Hercules (1997)  
Rank: N/A  
Occupation: Underworld's Guardian

Extra: **Meanwhile, back with the Organization…**

Luxord from before was checking out his cards in the white room of the Organzation stronghold as he noticed the one with the slit in it. He soon checked it over before asking Saïx who was watching him, "Pardon me there, Saïx, I have a favor to ask you. Do you think the Superior would be able to repair my card?"

"Why ask such trivial details?" Saix replied in his usual manner.

"During my combat with the humans, they actually caught me off guard and damaged one of my cards. They're quite resourceful I must admit." The male replied. "They even had access to the Keronian's technology- although it may be assumed that the girl might be capable of using it."

"…That hasn't been previously recorded before. " The blue haired man admitted. "So their bonds are stronger than initially thought from initial investigations?"

"One would gander a guess in admitting so." The blond haired male replied. "From the data recorded from a couple of days before the Keronian's sighting on Twilight Town, they appear to be in celebration- mainly to send off a comrade of theirs but things took a turn for the chaotic. Though the children are seen as docile and to add on unarmed, some of them had details that even we were unable to record until now due to our maintained requirement for illusion- we dared not to approach the ninja nor the valley sector since the incident with Roxas returning injured and even then we take a careful eye on the situation; one such as the ninja's combat, the more mysterious of the children capable of drawing things into reality, and even the red haired maiden who burrowed technology, and even seen capable of using it… Perhaps we should take a lesson out of respect of Demyx and temporarily play an amassed cautious and tactical approach from now on to prevent any unnecessary casualties- and I especially until I can get my cards maintained."

"You will continue your missions as planned. As for your weapon maintenance, I'm fairly sure that you're playing more than just the deck you have." The right hand man of the leader replied. "We'll have Xigbar or even Xaldin examine it later. Xigbar was in charge of invading the Keronian's base and damaging their communications."

"Fair enough, Saïx." Luxord replied as he soon gathered the rest of his cards and summoned a pair of different decks- One of the decks is labeled 'The Fool' as sets a card down; it has a rectangular shape with two indentations in each of the longer sides, creating a ridge, with the card's border is white, while the bulk of the card is grey. A thin, black outline splits the border and grey section. There is a white symbol in the center that resembles a diamond with a semi-circle chunk taken out of the side points. This symbol has a thick, black outline around it. The back side of these cards are light grey, and retain the white border. A card from Luxord's Justice deck has the exact same shape and diamond-like symbol as that of the 'The Fool' deck; a rectangle with a large ridge on each side, a thick black border, and a white diamond with a semi-circle taken out of the side corners placed in the center. The diamond has a black outline. The rest of the face of the card is green. The backside of this type of card is grey with a white border. "Now…what to pick? It would simply be easier if Axel were here."

"…I doubt he'll be coming back." Saïx replied, almost normally- there just a teeniest bit of anger coming from it though hidden. "I would ask Xaldin."

"Hm." The tenth member replied as Saïx walked off.

Next time on Tales of Keroro: A New Journey (or Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II FM):

Legends of the Past; Before the next part of their training, Sora asks about the legends of the past- how did the Keronians earn their alliance with the Keybearers? And Later, Hades sets his plan in motion in tricking Sora and company into rescuing Megara, while he distracts Hercules with his match against the Hydra. Along the way, they found an Organization member stolen the Olympus Stone; but when they caught up to him, the man said some strange things; why did he call Sora…Roxas?

**Next time**:  
19: The Ancient Legends

**After some delays and some laziness incurred by new games and among other things, Chapter 18 is finally online! Please enjoy, rate, comment, criticize, whatever floats your boat- but don't take it too seriously. PS; If you know who you are then you know what's coming then... Right?  
**


	23. 19: Ancient Legends

Warning: The following you're about to read contains violence, language, blood (in future chapters) possible awkward moments, hilarious moments, possible spoilers to games and anime, and possible scenes that can either make you say the "What the heck just happened," or "Whoa…"

Last time on Keroro Gunso: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix (or Tales of Keroro: A New Journey):

On the way out of the Underworld, Shiroro briefly remembers her past with the Major concerning an incident before (back in the present) the group was attacked by Cerberus. Through the joined effort of the parents, Sora and Auron, Cerberus was repulsed and the group escaped from the Underworld. Hades meanwhile concocted a plan to use Meg as a means to unlock the Underdrome. Whilst on the surface, the group meets Hercules and Philoctetes and gained an instruction on how to use Artes and Commands. However, some plans go awry when someone stolen the Olympus Stone from Hercules- a man in a black cloak.

Chapter 19: Ancient Legends

**Olympus Coliseum: Arena Grounds**

As Keroro relaxed a bit, Sora gave an intrigued look before briefly remembering what Giroro said before in a mini-flashback; from what Giroro said about the Keyblade, to him learning about the inheritance and even King Triton's speech. Sora only gave a bit of a nod as he asked Donald and Goofy, "Hey do you guys think some of the Keronians know anything about the Keyblade?"

"Why do ya ask?" Goofy asked with a curious expression.

"I was remembering what King Triton spoke to me about the role of the Keybearer before- about how the Keyblade shatters peace and brings ruin." Sora admitted.

"Why are you thinking about that again?" Donald asked with a look. "You know that you wouldn't do anything bad like that!"

"I know, but hear me out." The male brunette said, getting the attention of the mothers (Shiroro and Atlanta) as the two listened in…well at least Shiroro as –A walk in andante- plays. "Before I fought with Giroro he was telling about the Keyblade- how it could be used for good or evil and how it was originally made to be used by evil people. He even told about how I'm considered an Apprentice of the Keyblade, and how I was self-taught with no one showing me on how to use the Keyblade. Remember Wonderland? I didn't even know the Keyblade could seal the Keyhole to protect the world."

"Well, being self-taught ain't a bad thing- in fact it's a formal-ty!" Goofy said before Donald corrects him with 'Formality!' Goofy gave a smile and admitted, "So you don't had anyone to teach you how to use a Keyblade- that don't mean you're bad at usin' it. You had to pick things up as they come and that proves you're adoptable."

"That's a-DAPT-able, ya big palooka!" Donald replied in a fit. "Maybe that sleep may have messed with your head a bit!"

"Gawrsh, I can correct myself- you just gotta let me catch it on my own once in a while, Donald." Goofy replied.

"Well, that aside, there's one thing that bothers me though." Sora replied as he crossed his arms. "And I bet it's been bothering you guys too."

"Huh?" Donald admitted before to admit, "You mean you noticed it too?"

"Yeah- how come we never heard of the Keronians?" Sora admitted. "Even Master Yen-Sid didn't say anything about them."

"That's probably because it wasn't important at the time." Shiroro replied as she approached trio. "You never got the knowledge of our race until just recently- and I can probably tell from your friends, Sora, that they don't really trust as well. They're just playing it safe and have a right to worry about you and a right to be suspicious of us."

"But, aren't ya fellas angry or hurt that we don't trust ya?" Goofy admitted.

"You've only been with Keroro and the others for at least a day now, and me and Kuroro even less." The mother replied. "If it were a month or so, then we'd be having a problem. But you're just getting to know us. So at least try to open up."

"I can- I'm just worried about Donald and Goofy though." Sora replied.

"Well at least the feeling is a bit mutual." Shiroro replied. "But honesty aside, any other questions?"

"…It may be incredibly unlikely to ask, but do you know anything about the ancient origins of how the Keybearers met the Keronians?" Sora asked.

"…As a matter of fact I actually do!" Shiroro replied prompting the three to give startled looks, bunched together and replied with 'Really?!' The former nurse replied with a smile and admitted, "Sure! It was one of my favorite stories as a child! My…um…" The former medic looked like she swallowed something before to admit, "Pardon me. My father used to tell me stories of the Keyblade war when I was no older than Omnini when I was his age 9 years ago. There was one story that I knew the most out of all of them and the one bit you're looking for- The Legend of Kaze and Yunana's Militia Unit."

"Kaze? And…Yunana?" Sora parroted. "Do you still remember the story?"

"Sure!" the white nurse replied before looking out to anyone else. "Does anyone else want to listen to my story? It's about the Keyblade war and how the Keronians and the Keybearers formed an alliance! Could be REALLY important for history! Totally legit! I even got scrolls of it and everything!"

"…" Everyone gave a stare to Shiroro before Omnini admits, "S…seriously?"

"It was an old legend your…(ugh this is hard to swallow but) your grandfather once said to me." Shiroro replied, giving the children a confused look. "If you want to listen then grab a seat on the stands."

The others glanced to each other before they made curious expressions at each other. Maybe…hmm… The others soon nodded before taking a different seat on the stands. Kuroro was curious too before to listen in while sitting beside his daughter who gave a smile to him.

"Hm…to be honest, I don't know if she's bluffing or she's really telling the truth." Pururu admitted.

"Listen carefully to the tale- then you may understand the connections to the keybearers and the Keronians." Shiroro said as she soon dug out multiple old scrolls from her hat and opened it. It looked to have the Keronian language and even an illustration on it the she's covering (Not on purpose) as Shiroro and –Ancient Origins- (or You have power…like mine from FE Awakening) begins.

"_Over 50000 Keronian years ago-_ or at most 2000 if you're going by Pekoponian years- _the Gamma Galaxy was in a form of peace- if you can call it peace._" The nurse narrated with a diagram showing a large massive world- with some similar sized ones around it, including a familiar one with star shapes on it."_The Keronians were exploring the outside worlds beyond Keron, monitoring any changes to territories and even some invasion to claim it if possible. There, a newly formed militia force once investigated a new world. It was a special planet existed with a special source of light- known as Kingdom Hearts, the perfect union of all hearts in the worlds. It was a special place surrounded by many different planets- from different systems, some of which helped the citizens give life to the worlds and others resources- such as ore, spirits, and even Aer- _that's spelled a-e-r by the way- _this special world was abundant of light as a great civilization and believed that light was meant to be shared by all- as a thank you, the surrounding worlds gave something in return to the world. Thanks to the 'Guardians,' the world became a blessed place- like a paradise._ _As mentioned, it was supposed to be in a form of peace…until something happened._"

She changed scrolls as it showed several 'dark' individuals carrying the Keyblade in their hands. "_There were once people who sought to steal the light for their own. They forged ancient weapons in the same shape to the legendary defending counterpart of Kingdom Hearts- the _**χ**_-blade. They caused many a disaster with this weapon, calling it the 'Keyblade' while trying not to confuse it with the real weapon it was named after. They caused raids, stealing sources of light from where they can find it, causing conflict amongst the citizens and soon triggered the ancient Keyblade War. The battle was fierce as many oppositions fought against each other- many a clash of light and darkness occurred, mainly because of the legions of wielders of the Keyblade- Seekers of Darkness; greedy people who sought the light only for themselves… Many tried to defend the light and the greedy people seen fought amongst their own factions; but as a result, the heart of all worlds sank into darkness and the weapon was shattered into 20 pieces- some of light, the rest mainly of darkness. It looked like the worlds will soon sleep into the blanket of darkness… And yet, Keron did nothing as did a lot of other worlds…but watch._" The theme ends as the scroll continue down.

Another illustration showed a colored- possibly a restored illustration- of a male with black hair similar to Sora's style (but not seen) meeting a Keronian. It was seen as a grey Keronian with a shade light enough to be mistaken as grey. The symbol- a yin-yang symbol was seen wearing a cloth on her head resembling a light blue turban but at the back a shroud like Dororo's hat as well as violet eyes resembling the lavender chief medic's eyes and even the yin-yang symbol seen on the belly. A new theme, –Serenade of the Morning Star- plays as the next leg of the tale continues. "_In the time during the first years of the war, a young boy named Kaze was training with his master of the Keyblade- one of the few who chose to use the weapon for good to defend the light, when they came across the militia group investigating the world by accident- the first he met was their group leader named Yunana. At the time Keronians were as high as mighty as some of those today, and some distrust humans due to them being underdeveloped and simple minded fools or other reasons. It was also around the time the Keronians tried to possibly re-utilize arcane magic- _and before you ask I don't know, it just so happens to be true as some of us actually use magic today so don't exactly quote me on that_. Kaze was amazed to see Yunana's kind, but…Yunana tried to distance herself from him. They were trying to avoid contact but they soon saw the strife the group is developing for the war. When she saw what was occurring, she soon developed second thoughts and as a result, she and the others decided to walk beside Kaze to help stop the war. Although… as one would suspect, they initially had troubles working together at first."_ The scroll rolls up from the last line.

Another scroll rolls open as it showed Kaze attacking with a Keyblade, Yunana with a pair of swords- one light and one dark based energy (although on the scroll it looked hard to distinguish between the difference between real ones and that) on the colorless scroll marching the parchment and among them, other Keronian silhouettes. One of them- a tadpole with a feather like design on the flaps- looked to be carrying doll whilst another- an adult Keronian- carrying a sword and shield. There were others too including a tadpole carrying a lance, a Keronian in form of dress but in a combat stance, and a younger tadpole with some technology near him. –The Arrow that was Shot- plays as the story continues… "_The journey took the group to many a different location on the world- continuing to develop bonds with each other until the group soon came to a plateau. Until that point, the battle spanned wide with the appearance of mysterious beings showing- strange black creatures_ (which is the Heartless by the way) _and other beings- unseen to the naked eye_._ However, the battle was won and yet the two heroes were left with the others recuperating from the battle. It was just the two as the climax to this disasterous war began. They charged into battle and fought valiantly until the appearance of Kingdom Hearts arrived with the __**χ**__-blade on the horizon. However, during the battle, many a keybearer fell to each other from the battle- both Light and Dark. This fatal battleground is what came to be known as the __Keyblade Graveyard_." The scroll rolls up as the theme ends.

Shiroro stores the scrolls away as everyone soon faced Kururu as he admitted, "Well, that is impressive- everything you read is truthful. Ku ku!"

"But what happened next?" Omimi pleaded. "I wanna know!"

"Sorry- it's true that I have more scrolls, but I figured a brief history lesson is in order." Shiroro replied. "I'd tell more but I don't want to say everything- but it was the first encounter of a keybearer and a Keronian from the legend and their journeys together."

"Well one thing's for certain- the legend was created long before any of us were born; It was part of a tale that resulted to our assigned job to help make sure the worlds never fall to darkness again." Kuroro admitted. "It's clear that our duty to the worlds were either slipping as we focused on invasion or maybe it was stronger than ever as to secure territory to enable better protection."

"So we're doing what this 'Yunana' did then?" Omnini admitted. "Seems like kind of a big job."

"Not exactly." Kururu admitted. "We're still doing our invasion of other planets- it's just that this journey we're doing is part of an ancient and 'sacred' duty that involved protecting the worlds. But obviously there were some that didn't like the position we were given- some call it 'glorified babysitters'. And I for one preferred not to take the job seriously."

"Then again that is something to say the least." Shiroro admitted as she looked happy. "It's one of my favorite stories when I was a child- and you know it's true too!"

"Seemed like you were a dreamer yourself, Shiroro-dono." Keroro replied with a happy look before giving his normal one. "But still though…the legend seems kind of unreal…but we can make certain that it's also true too, de arimasuyo."

"Mhm hm." The blue-white and red mother nodded. "But whatever happened to the militia unit I mentioned though is still a mystery to you all- but I hope they're okay- maybe they're watching over us now, from the stars as an eternal soul, sent to heaven or hell for what happened afterwards- or even reincarnated."

"That is quite a story…" Sora admitted with a look that he enjoyed it- mostly. "But you said that a war- the Keyblade War- broke apart the worlds right? It was because of it the worlds became how they are now didn't they?"

"Yeah, unfortunately…" Kuroro replied. "There hasn't been another trigger to the Keyblade war for knows how long and there has been a declining amount of Keyblade warriors unless they were hidden."

"So if the legends were true, but that still isn't exactly enough to say the Keronians really were guardians of the worlds." Goofy replied.

"I'll give more information another time." Shiroro replied. "Sorry but even I have my secrets- but that's pretty much how the legend started. I'll give you certain pieces of it when I can but until then, that's literally under my hat."

Keroro gave an intrigued look as did Giroro, who admits, "Well the story's well and good, but I don't think we have time for questions; I hear Phil coming."

"I know you have great hearing but how you can tell?" Omnini asked as the theme ends.

"He's Satyr; and a chubby one at that." The soldier replied.

Phil soon walked into the arena from a door as the theme ends. He noticed the group at their positions as he says, "Hey, you guys taking a break?"

"We were- just listening to a story." Omimi replied before everyone took to the field.

"That reminds me- did you finish your new training yet?" The Stayr asked with a look.

"…It seems that time slipped us by- we were listening to Shiroro's tale that we didn't noticed that almost 5 minutes had already passed, de gozaru." Dororo admitted noticing the time with the sun.

"Ya still got time to train- and don't worry, I'll get ya water and everything- we all live on the stuff right? Gotta keep hydrated!" The trainer said.

Atlanta seemed to notice Phil's behavior before to ask, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, of course! Herc's just talking to his dad right now about somethin'- I'll go get your water while you guys finish that last bit of training!" Phil said before walking towards the way he walked in.

"Hmm…" Omnini admitted. "That sounded weird. Obviously it sounds like he was distracted by something."

"Agreed." Kururu nodded. "Like your obvious temper and shortness, you toy sized thundercloud. Ku ku ku!"

Omnini immediately went blanked eyed as everyone immediately gave alarmed looks- save for the parents who gave a confused look and Sora's group who looked worried. "Everyone hit the stone steps and take cover!" Omimi blurted out in a panic. "Even I don't know what would happen now that brother awakened his elemental!"

Everyone immediately nodded as they to the bleachers and took cover on the ground as –Pint sized Alchemist- plays. As everyone took cover, Omnini's electricity started to build up as it a few loose black volts touched the ground, and with a loud scream, Omnini exclaimed-

"I'M NOT A TOY SIZED THUNDERCLOUD!"

Just then a large amount of black electricity blasted out some the sides, even shooting upwards making it look like lightning shot up from the coliseum.

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the sky, in the clouds…**

A man wearing a purple robe with one strap over the left shoulder and a gold medallion on it was walking through checking the view. He looked to be muscular, orange skin glowing with an aura, white long hair with white eyebrows and beard and blue eyes. He seemed to be humming to himself until he felt something coming and stepped backward a bit as the black energy bolt, although tiny, surged in front of him. "…What was that just now?" He soon looked to the ground where it came from, he noticed it that it came from the Coliseum- after squinting his eyes, he soon sees where the bolt came from- he sees Omnini still sparking with his black ethereal electricity as he said, "Whoa. So that's where it came from… Kind of tiny but not bad for tadpole Keronian." He then faced behind him as he called out, "Hera! I need to check with Hercules. I'll be back in a bit!"

"Alright but don't be too long!" 'Hera' replied off screen.

"Time for a surprise visit." Zeus replied before he disappeared into the clouds.

**Meanwhile, back with the group…**

The theme ended as part of the field was covered in blackened by the electricity. Everyone carefully emerged from their hiding spots to see Omnini finally calming down. "You done?" Omimi asked before her older brother nodded. "Good." She then punched Omnini in the arm who yelped 'Ow!'

Atlanta's hair looked fairly sparked a bit as did part of the fur on Adriel's ears. Keroro emerged too but instead of his usual hat, he had black hair styled like an…afro? Sora, who had abit more spikes from the electrical discharge looked to the three before to ask, "What happened to you guys?"

"Personally this usually happens when I got caught in an explosion- but this is the first time I got it this way, de arimasu!" Keroro said as he removed the hair to show his usual hat underneath.

"Doesn't take a genius to say that Omnini discharged electricity…" Atlanta admitted with an annoyed look.

"I knew Omnini would get angry at mentioning either one of those things- well I remember but…this one was new to me." Adriel admitted as he looked to his ears.

"That's because when you say both of those things that sets brother off, brother releases a LOT of energy out of anger to cause a big explosion. But…that electricity was a new one for me." Omimi admitted with a blank expression as she rejoined the group.

"I guess it's too late to ask him to control his temper." Kuroro replied before a remark to his wife. "Sort of like how you're reminded about a certain individual of yours?"

"…Kuroro, shut up." Shiroro replied rudely.

**After a couple of minutes of cleaning…**

Sora seemed to give a look as Omnini finally recovered from his sudden outburst. "Okay- are you calm now, Omnini?"

"Y…Yeah I am." Omnini said. "Sorry about that."

"First time I ever seen someone literally blow up in anger." The same male brunette replied with a smirk while the black and red tadpole giving an annoyed 'hmph' in reply.

Adriel had his ears back to normal (from the discharge) as faced the mother of his friend and asked, "So, what was your lesson again?"

"It was about Elemental Contamination." Shiroro replied. "I needed a couple of different energy users and someone who could at least trust them- that's why I need Omnini, Omimi and Atlanta for this one."

"I get those two, but why me?" Atlanta asked with a look with her hair looking normal instead of being messed up. "You can't exactly expect me to follow your lead- even if you were supposed to be older than I am now."

"…I can understand that- especially with my story and…well heritage." Shiroro replied.

"Heritage is something to agree on." Kururu said with his computer out, surprising undamaged. "It looked like you related in blood to-" Before he could finish though, he was hit in the face with a light orb with Kururu saying 'Oof!' while landing on his head.

"Would you rather have me untaint you? Our energy actually changes of the character too- and added sometimes our elementals are given to us by our behavior. And I definitely brighten our twisted mood." Shiroro said with her energy glowing from her hand with a scary expression.

"…I guess mom has her scary side too." Omnini admitted with a look.

"…" Atlanta looked like she was still weighing her options.

"Think of it this way- Omimi might give your spells an extra punch." Kuroro replied before the eminence chief Medic gave a '…' above her head.

"Just talk to me when you're ready!" Shiroro replied.

**Skit: Opinions on the Story- Part 1**

Keroro: "I didn't expect the story to shed that much light on the Keyblade War and our race's involvement, de arimasu…"

Dororo: "I must admit, it's amazing to see a story of a forming Militia convey around the stars and their connection of the Keyblade War. But I must wonder- were they trainees or were they experienced travelers when they met with this Kaze? That question could vary as it could help determine if they helped train Kaze, or they traveled alongside him growing along the way together, de gozaru."

Giroro: "If they were trainees or at least close enough to be considered that, then they must've grown strong together. They must've endured many hardships to get to where they were."

Tamama: "I'm still kinda confused about what happened to that Yunana person, and those two other people too, desu. Shiroro-san didn't give much to what happened to them at all, desu. But still one another question; why didn't we get the names of any of them besides Yunana, desuka?"

Kururu: "Probably because the information Shiroro has was incomplete. Even she doesn't remember the names or possibly, the names are faded."

All four members of the Keoro Platoon: *shocked looks* !

Kururu: "Given the scrolls were fairly old, the names were probably lost to time itself; so the ones that are mentioned to fight alongside Yunana and Kaze are pretty much will remain nameless…unless we can ask Yunana herself."

Tamama: *still shocked* "Well…given our track record that could be likely desu."

Dororo: *Normal look* "I agree. Seeing Omnini's parents alive and how they survived for almost 9 years and retain the closely same age as they were when they got attacked, that would prove that these events could happen, de gozaru."

Giroro: *Annoyed look* "You're serious. You heard the story and Shiroro's speculation- she stopped before giving any more information and from the original source, they could all be dead whether within their prisons aren't our modern equal to suspended animation or something else."

Keroro: *cheeky look* "You're just sacred that they might be dead and their spirits could end up rising from their bodies if we found them, de arimasu."

Giroro: *eyes turned grey-blue, readies gun with the weapon loaded*

Keroro: *scared look* "GERO!"

Kururu: "Well if it's like Tamama said, then maybe I could do some research on them. I always wanted to examine a living relic- maybe even do a little probing; Ku kukukuku!"

Author: *suddenly appears moving a slide up, startling the Keroro platoon members* "Sorry about that folks! Seriously I am trying to play to Kururu's personality… Right? Anyways back to the story!" *Disappears*

*Skit end*

**Shiroro's Lesson**

The rest of the group aside from the one Shiroro asked for was sitting in the stands as Shiroro admits, "Alright Ladies and Gentlemen as well as children of all ages; this lesson's going to be on Elemental Contamination. This will teach all of you the effects our elements have your performance in battle! My teacher has taught me, although hasn't awakened me when he did, that elementals actually have an impact on battle abilities. Each elemental has a different effect and it can even be passed on to your Commands too."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Basically an elemental provides a different bonus when it's active." The current instructor said as Omnini instantly laid several pots onto the field with his enhanced speed. –Daring Sword- starts plying as she continues. "Light helps to improve your mood with a positive change and enhances sight so your accuracy gets enhanced. It also adds a light quality to your attack. First, I want you to use a normal spell without the elemental." Atlanta gave a bored look before firing away and hitting a pot with a normal fire spell. "As you can see, Atlanta's spell was fine without the elemental. But…" Shiroro admitted before walking up to her and transferring a bit of her energy to her. As she did, Atlanta's eyes glowed briefly. "Now try it."

"Fine." Atlanta admitted after preparing a spell. But this time thing looked a bit…clearer to her perspective as she raised an imaginary eyebrow at this. In fact…it felt her mood brightened a bit. She soon noticed a crack on one of the jars and shoots a curving lighter shade of red fire ball at the target- just hitting the damaged part of it on the spot while causing it to wobble a bit before it breaks.

"Accuracy improved a bit wouldn't you say? The light attributes arms them with a light attribute and even aims for their weak spot as she hits the crack at the defenses!" Shiroro admitted. "Now for the next one… Omimi, I would like to give a bit of your energy to Atlanta."

"Yes ma'am!" Omimi said in a salute before giving a bit of her energy to Atlanta. "Try a fire spell now!"

Atlanta gave an intrigued. The energy felt…warm to her- like being under a Summer's sun. She gave a nod and when she did, she launched a red-tinted white fireball instead of a normal red one. The pot she hit was actually cracked a bit- but the spell deflected off the pot and grazed Omnini who tried to duck from the spell- hitting his tail as it got set alight and quickly yelled "Ay-YIYIYI! NOT AGAIN!"

Kururu secretly pushes down on a counter as he gives a quiet 'Ku ku!' as Atlanta gave a look and admitted. "Damn. Sorry Omnini!"

"I'll let that one slide if you hit me a water spell!" Omnini called out. The mage nodded and using one of her spells, she aimed a white hued blue water ball at Omnini hitting him. Sure it made him soaked in water, but at least it douses his tail. "Thank you. Although… The water was bit warmer than expected." He then temporarily walks to the stands and shakes it off as Shiroro continues.

"As you can see, Omimi's energy actually enhanced Atlanta's fire spell, even changing the color of the spell and boosting its potency. It's also in a twofold enhancement- she still had a bit of energy left over- enough so it added a bit of a fire spell effect to her water spell." The instructor commented. "So Omimi or I would be great in a pinch or when enemies weak to our elementals appear! However…there is a catch to it."

"Catch?" Sora parroted from the stands.

"You can only use one elemental at a time in contamination but only the most recent one will be in use. That means if you get charged with fire energy, then get charged with light energy, then you only be allowed to use light energy. However…any charged energy you have left will stack with the one you received. So that means you suddenly have a lot more light energy then what you gained. That means you can use more light based energy to attack." The instructor explained. "But something happens when you absorb just enough energy."

Sora gave a look as Shiroro nodded to Kuroro to bring Tamama down. "You heard about Command Styles, right? Command styles are the results of built up energy through use of commands and energy contamination." The former captain explained. "However, when you only use attacks to build up your energy you can use it into a finishing attack."

Kuroro soon charges up energy before he prepares a combo attack. However as soon as he does, he prepares his sword before throwing a wide swing to his sword before finishing with a punch to the ground. "That's part of a lesson Kuroro forgot to utilize; Finishers. Basically it uses built up energy from your attacks and uses a powerful attack. But here comes the fun stuff- basically what happens if you use certain Commands or certain energy contamination to build up your energy instead of normal attacks?"

Kuroro nodded to tamama as he transferred a bit energy into him. Suddenly, Tamama looked like he was absorbing a bit of energy into him before unleash a purple aura around him as he announced '**Corrupted Buster, desu!**' He then attacked with several attacks cloaked in a form of dark aura as he attacked with several attacks with several broader motions, before finishing with a punch to the ground to send the pot flying…and landing a short distance away. "Command Styles are essentially combat attacks that change the flow and strength of your normal attacks- aerial or ground- into powerful ones. When you use combat artes, you'll gain an attribute affiliated with them, and in Tamama's case, Dark based. Commands however remain unchanged but instead charges your energy further. If you don't use energy in combat the aura will fade out and you'll return to using normal combat attacks. However, if you have your own personal Command style out, there's something special he could do when you gain enough energy…"

Tamama attacks with a swift combo until Kuroro brings out a bigger pot- with his aura becoming larger. Tamama soon started gathering energy into a large ball of darkness as he said in his scary voice, "**Prepare to be flattened by our own Jealousy, desu!**" Tamama soon lifted high in the air with numerous dark energy gathered from the group's chests for some reason… They congregated into the dark ball becoming A larger ball of dark energy before he exclaimed, "**Jealousy Ball!**" He tosses the ball at the remaining pots sending them flying skyward before it detonates, destroying them in their midair toss.

"…What was that just now?" Sora asked with a look.

"Tamama's Command Style Finisher- better known as simply a Burst Arte. It looked like he used everyone's jealousy into the attack." Kuroro admitted. "Burst Artes are only used while in a Command Style as their finisher.

"That's my Jealousy Ball, desu!" Tamama said with a happy tone and look as the aura fades off. "I basically borrow everyone's jealousy into the attack that can crush the opposition, desu!"

"Ah, glad to know, Tamama!" The red and blue-white instructor said with a smile. "…I thought my mood was a bit more lifted. Anyways there's one more trick you should know…"

Shiroro soon takes to the field as she said, "You can also equip different Shotlocks- max three kinds from my knowledge. Command styles alters your combat artes and commands and can alter your ending technique! And if I forgot to mention it before I'll say it here; There's command styles based on each of the elements including the following; Fire, Ice, Thunder, Water, Wind, Earth, Light and Dark based command styles."

"However, only certain Keronians have access to these and their respective finishers- or Burst Artes. Even having your own command style won't mean it can change the finisher of the technique." Kuroro explained.

"Alright." Atlanta admitted as the theme ends.

**Lesson Complete!**

"That concludes our lessons for right now." The mother responded. "Thank you Atlanta."

"…Next time, ask." Atlanta replied. "But still, being able to use energy like that…seems kind of useful."

"I agree. That seems to be more suited for support than attack, de gozaru." Dororo replied.

"Support…" Omnini admitted. "…Hey Mom, what does my elemental do anyways?"

"What else? Speeds people up and adds an electric element to their attack! Also gives an energetic vibe to them." Shiroro replied.

"..." Omnini whistled at the thought before to admit, "Maybe… Yeah!"

-A Date with Fate- plays as the group members looked to the second youngest male. "What is it brother?" Omimi asked with a curious look.

"Support! Our platoon should focus on the support of other Platoons!" The male admitted with a happy look. "That's what should we make the platoon!"

"…Platoon?" Kuroro replied. "Wait- you're already in your own platoon?"

"Well sort of." Omimi replied. "Brother and I are part of the 'Winged Star Siblings' Platoon! Although… we had a lot of bumps along the ride, but we managed to do fine!"

"I mainly built the platoon just so me and Omimi could stick together." Omnini replied. "But we made a lot of mistakes. Some of the mistakes included damaging a Kero Ball, our chemistry being thrown off, stuff like that. We're pretty much D-ranked members now."

"And yet, you have a Grade A Pekoponian Suit." Shiroro replied, recalling a part of their story.

"Ah, it was just a special request to be honest." Omnini replied. "Mr. Nagaga helped cleared things up."

Shiroro looked intrigued before whispering something in a low enough tone so Giroro didn't hear it and repeated just to be sure. Kuroro soon perked up a bit before to admit, "Well, I can say two were in good hands. I know for certain Nagaga and Basasa are fairly great members of the army."

"Well, that's because you personally knew them yourselves, right?" Omnini admitted.

"Mhm hm." The father nodded. "Although, a lot more than you know."

The comment intrigued Omnini and Omimi before they shrugged it off- they might remember that clue for something at a later time. Kururu meanwhile gave a low 'ku ku ku!' in that response.

"Ah, I just thought of something!" Keroro admitted with an idea bulb. "Shiroro-dono, Kuroro-dono, if it's not too much trouble, once we finish here in Olympus perhaps you would like to rejoin the army?"

"…Do you think we could?" Shiroro replied. "But we quit the army!"

Kuroro glances to Kururu who was on his computer before to admit, "Well that's not what's according to your records."

"What?/huh?!" The two parents replied with Omimi and Omnini giving intrigued expressions. Even Keroro looked surprised.

"It says here that you were on a leave of absence for the last 18 years. You checked in for at least the first half of your leave but for the next 9 years someone else has been covering for you." Kururu responded, with records on Shiroro and Kuroro on screen. "Someone's been covering for you two for almost 9 years."

"…HOW in the HELL did he do that?!" Shiroro blurted out, sounding angry.

"Wait, you know who did it?" Omimi asked.

"Omimi, I'm really sorry for my language, but it's the old clever Bastard- Suhaha." The Former Army Nurse replied. "He was covering for us- maybe for the last 9 years…"

"9 Years? Man that is a long time…" Omnini replied. "But how did he know? Or better yet… how did he do that?"

"He had help. He was once a Captain before being promoted a year or so ago." Kururu replied. "He must've had someone covering for you two. And obviously he had a couple of stand-ins as well over the last couple of years."

"…Well, that helped either to lessen or enlarged our complications." Giroro replied, sounding annoyed.

"You hear that Omimi? Looks like our parents aren't out of the army yet!" Omnini said with a big smile as the two grabbed hands.

"However, they will be if they don't report soon." Kururu replied with the four looking at him. "They need to get up to date on some information- clearly they will be tested both physically and mentally within the next couple of days."

"…Ah crap." Both parents admitted at once- sounding like they just pretty going to flunk the exam.

"H-hey, I got an idea!" Omimi suggested, while sweating a bit. "Maybe you guys could use the material I'm using! I'm still technically studying a bit; in fact we can study together!"

"…Heh, this will be the first time we'll be studying since high school- only this time our peer will be our own daughter." Kuroro replied.

"I didn't think my own daughter would as smart as me- or even smarter." Shiroro admitted. "But then again, I do need a touch-up in my mathematics and medical terms."

"I guess the four of us will be going to Keron. Maybe we can even register you two as part of our platoon?" Omnini asked. Both Parents gave bored deadpan looks at their son whom looked like he was taking offense. "Hey, I had to work REALLY hard to become a leader of my own platoon. Like super hard- like I have to do my best out there, thinking of you guys. I'd never even thought that you guys were army personnel until recently- I never thought I was telling the truth to that one guy I met at a baseball game!"

"Omnini, it's not that we doubt you'd be a good leader…but sometimes you just need a nudge in the right direction." Shiroro replied. "Of course we'll join your platoon; just under a couple of conditions."

"What are they?" The male admitted.

"#1: We change the name of the Platoon. This Platoon is more than just you and Omimi now. This is for us all." Kuroro explained. "You'll need to think of a name that fit the theme of our Platoon."

"Hm…Okay." Omnini admitted with his sister giving a quick 'yo'kay!' in response.

"#2: We'll observe." Shiroro replied. "As we are focusing on re-training, we'll be in charge in helping you and Omimi in battle- but we'll not be participating in it. We need to also sharpen our skills. We'll do this for the rest of this world and for the two next worlds we visit."

"Oooookay?" The black and red tadpole replied with Omimi reluctantly nodding as the theme ends.

"#3: Once we get to Keron, we need you two to help move some several things from our old home to the new one." Kuroro added. "Do this, and we'll be more than happy to kick butt."

-Honesty's Policy- (or –The Vaike Never forgets! I just don't always remember- from FE awakening) plays as Omimi admitted, with both siblings in a shocked expression, "…Since when did we have another house?"

"….We've been meaning to tell you- we actually had another house in the city of Keron." Kuroro replied with a bit of a look.

"…Why didn't we live in _that_ house instead of the jungle?" Omnini asked with a look. "Seriously. We could've ended up avoiding that incident altogether!"

"We didn't think of it at the time!" Shiroro replied. "Hindsight's 20/20, we know that! Plus my father was using that house!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK HIM?!" The black and red male retorted loudly.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO!" The mother replied back in the same volume as her son.

"YOU SHOULD STILL ASK HIM!" The son replied in a loud reply.

"HE'S A TOTAL JERK!" Shiroro replied, again in the same quantity of sound.

"HOW IS HE A JERK?!" the male of the two argued.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE THEN YOU'D BE FREAKED OUT!" The mother said, containing the same volume.

"…" Omimi and Kuroro watched as the mother and son argued over the matter as Omimi admits, "…Is this how parents and children often argue with one another? It's a lot like when me and Omnini fight."

"Seems to be the case." Kuroro replied.

"…And it seems like Mom is angry at both her teacher and her dad- I mean, Grandpa." Omimi replied. "…Are they the same person?"

"…No." Kuroro replied but flexed his hand a bit.

Sora meanwhile gave a sigh as he admits, "Would you two please stop? I think there's a better time and place to discuss your past. Aren't we gonna train with Phil?"

The two arguing members looked to Sora, remembered their point and agreed to take their anger out on something elsewhere and then just sighed. "Oh, alright." Shiroro replied as the theme ends. "I guess now would be a bad time."

Keroro and the others meanwhile observed the scene with Keroro just giving a sigh. "I think Sora-dono just averted a bad argument, de arimasu."

Giroro soon faced the hallway. However… "Someone else is coming from the hallway. And it's neither Phil nor Hercules."

"Huh?" Everyone admitted before a stone statue was seen walking by. The statue resembled the being from the cloud quite a bit aside from the beard…which looked a bit shorter than expected. "…Is that a _walking_ statue?" Adriel admitted with a surprised expression.

"…Good lord, it's a god in there- or a specter." Shiroro admitted with a paled expression with Giroro paling in expression as well.

"How can ya tell?" Goofy asked.

"Spirits has a strange feeling about them that people with a 6th sense can feel. Gods on the other hand…has this overwhelming feeling about it." Shiroro replied.

"I think I can feel it too…" Omnini admitted. "That guy is…strange but strong."

"Ah, well I can say that I'm not that strange." The statue suddenly said in the male being's voice, alarming the others. "Hm- I guess this is the first time a being born from a different world amongst the stars met someone who can control them."

"…Pardon?" Omimi admitted with a look as the statue soon climbed down from the stands and to the group.

"He really is a god." Shiroro admitted with a surprised expression. "I can definitely feel it now."

"Oh, sorry about that; I haven't possessed a statue since I talked my son over a decade ago." The statue admitted. "And other times I don't possess a statue at all. In fact, I thought this might help make things a bit…easy to blend in with you fellows. This is fairly small so it makes getting around easy, but the sculpture's depiction is off- my beard is a bit longer than this."

"…That statue is of Zeus, the Olympus God of Thunder." Kururu replied. "But how do we even know that you are Zeus? Zeus wouldn't normally appear before other mortals."

"Okay, that we can agree on but…one of you Keronians happen to shoot a large surge of electricity that ended up reaching the clouds." The statue said before Omnini looked worried before attempting to sneak behind his mother. "Ah, so it'll be the young man attempting to hide then?"

"MEEP!" Omnini said before doing as described, attempting to hide.

"Eheheh…wasn't expecting a young tadpole to create a couple of bolts like that." The Statue admitted. "And as for who I am…" A surge of electricity suddenly shot out of the statue before going to the clouds outside before forming into the being from before- the man with the purple toga and orange aura. "How's this for convincing you!" Just then he picked up bolt before throwing it, hitting a distant cloud miles away before it hits, creating a thunderstorm. "…Well, that town was getting forecasted for a thunderstorm anyways."

Omnini immediately looked paled upon seeing that performance. It's safe to assume that he was intimidated- Zeus is indeed a god- in fact, the LEADER of the gods. Omnini soon pretty much hid behind his mother as a result, like a scared child might; or at least someone who easily intimidated.

"Gero…!" Keroro croaked with a surprised look with his eyes blanked. "He REALLY is Zeus, de arimasu!"

"…Never thought to meet a god. A son of one maybe, but never a real one." Shiroro admitted.

"Ah, so you met my son, have you?" Zeus replied before he shrunk down to look like a somewhat towering being (Or at least a couple or few feet taller than Hercules).

"I'm friends with him, actually." Sora admitted as he introduced his friends. "I'm Sora. This is Donald and Goofy. The Keronians are actually travelling with us as part of a large group."

"I see…you know, Keronians are an ancient race that existed long before the world came into existence. I heard their world existed for 6 years- maybe 60 years- more than another planet came into existence." Zeus explained. "But then again these fellas are more of a modern society that makes us obviously from…well, ancient Greece."

"Wait, did Hercules tell you about us?" Omimi asked with a look.

"…Actually I know about you fellas- Hades had always been like a business man- a conman maybe, but a business man." Zeus admitted. "And this is the first time I met you fellas- besides, Hercules didn't mention anything about them- I was actually looking for him about you fellas."

"…Uh-oh. I think you must've passed by each other- Phil mentioned that he was going to see you." Pururu admitted.

"…Okay, that is odd." Sora admitted as he crossed his arms. "Why would Phil say that and then just do something else?"

"It seems to me that Phil is hiding something." Kuroro responded, trying to think.

"Philoctetes? Hm…It's not usually like him to hide things himself. Perhaps I should find him." Zeus admitted.

"H-he said something about finding some water." Omnini admitted as he emerged although a bit more calm, still a bit edgy.

"Right- I'll go find him. He must be taking the long way down. I'll be back in a bit!" Zeus nodded before disappearing as a thunderbolt.

It only took a few minutes more of training for Phil to return as he admits, "Sorry I'm late, I got plenty of water for everyone!"

"…" everyone just glanced to each other before Phil noticed the statue and before anyone asked… "Zeus was here." Omimi admitted. "He just went to look for you."

"What? You pulling my leg?" Phil admitted with a look. "Why would Zeus be here?"

"Because he left his statue here." Omnini admitted as he thumbed at said Zeus statue- which indeed the god discarded. "He even complained that his beard was too short!"

('_Oh geez._') Phil admitted in his thoughts, hiding sweat to behind his head before to admit, "W-Well… I guess we just passed each other, huh? I'll be sure to find him like ants to fruit after we're done. Anyways, seems like you guys look ready to bust some training vases!"

"Well, this would be a good time to apply what you know." Shiroro acknowledged. "Just apply with what you know with artes, commands and even a personal command style if you have it, okay?"

**During the training session…**

While the others train, Omnini and his family were talking about something as Kuroro asked, "So, uh, refresh our memories- how long did you know your friends?"

"Who, all of them with us?" Omnini commented with the two parents nodding. "Well…I know Keroro a few years back- actually from what we heard, he and Dororo were the ones who brought him to our house- otherwise I would've met them a few months back like the other members. Dororo and Pururu I met when they helped Omimi- of course I would've met them later when we first crashed on Pekopon if we haven't been founded by them. I met Tamama during training when he was practicing with Taruru. As for Adriel, I met him the first time I entered the Stealth Platoon, a large platoon with plenty of members. Atlanta and Giroro we met a few months back as well- in Atlanta's case I sort of crashed our ship near their base and they helped us out. Giroro and Kururu we met around the same time. As for Akaka, at the orphanage we were sent to. And despite all the teasing and calling me short, she was actually a good person- she did help us find a hospital when Omimi was sick."

"Oh dear." Shiroro admitted. "…Was Akaka…still angry with us?"

"Yeah. But when she heard, she said a few mean things…" Omnini admitted. "Something about Karma and stuff like that. That was around the same time I was start being called short too."

"…The poor child." Kuroro admitted as –The Red Sun's Dimming Light- plays. (or if you want the real ost, -But what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals?- )

"What do you mean 'Poor child?'" Omimi asked. "Were you talking about Akaka? If so, then Akaka was mean to brother and yet…why?"

"She never knew the truth about her family." Shiroro admitted grimly. "What fate befell them and what it means for Akaka."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Omnini asked, concerned. "What do you mean 'what fate befell them'? Did something happen to her siblings?"

"…" The two parents looked worried and the mother admitted, "You two are in the army now. It's a gruesome story that neither of us is willing to tell. But… I think it's fair that you should know."

"It's a bit surreal." Kuroro added. "How to say this…I think you'll end up losing your focus for a bit."

"…" The two siblings looked to each other before they nodded. "Go for it/Okay."

Kuroro soon dug into his hat before bringing out papers. "I've been holding on to these. These contain information about some…research projects. See for yourself."

The two glanced to each other before reading the papers. Upon seeing several lines they soon see the identity of one of them- it looked to be some sort of blue tiger but what greatly intimidated them is that… "You're kidding… is this information true?!"

"I'm afraid so." Kuroro admitted. "That information is regarding one of Akaka's family.

"So…Akaka truly is alone…" Omnini admitted with a sad look. "All that time she…" Omnini shook his head he said anything.

"Brother that…tiger we defeated." Omimi admitted tried to say with tears in her eyes. "It's…It's her."

"…" The two looked down before to admit, "How could this happen…?" The black and red male admitted solemnly. "Why would he do this? That's…that's-"

"It could be Satoto's employer." Kuroro replied.

"Satoto's…employer? Wait, her dad's name was Satoto?" Omnini asked with Kuroro nodding.

"But who was his employer, and why?" Omimi asked.

"I wish we knew. But one thing's for sure… whoever sent her was aiming to get rid of us." Shiroro admitted.

"An assassination?" Omnini admitted with a paled expression.

"You were right to get yourself and Omimi away from there, Omnini." Kuroro said as he placed his hand on his son's head. "You were terrified but you pulled through in the end."

"…Thanks." Omnini replied with a small smile. "But I'm worried about Akaka more though."

"Me too…" Omimi admitted, saddened from all that she read. "Akaka would really need someone when the time comes. But I don't know if she wants to trust us."

Sora and Atlanta were watching the whole thing from a distance before the two nodded and continued their training as the theme ends.

**Skit: What's in the Past…**

Sora: *concerned look* "So Omnini's parents were victims of a possible assassination. But…why?"

Atlanta: *Shrugs* "I personally don't know. But there's a lot of possibilities out there; maybe Omnini's parents did something to piss off someone and got them targeted."

Sora: "But what did Kuroro and Shiroro do back then?"

Atlanta: "Hey I just met them today- you can't expect either of us to be an expert about them." *Cross arms to think* "But I think I remember Omimi doing some sort of study bit with them; Something about Kuroro being called some 'Black Knight' or something?"

Sora: *thinking position* "Maybe Kuroro did something back then to land him in trouble."

Atlanta: *Nods* "Probably."

Sora: "But they also mentioned something about a tiger mentioned. And added, they said something about 'It's her.' So from what we heard, Akaka's family is…" *sad look* "Gone."

Atlanta: "…"

Sora: "I know it feels odd to feel sorry for someone I never met before, but if Omnini and others knew this about her and kept it to themselves, wouldn't you feel sorry?"

Atlanta: "Unless they told the truth, I would say so." *Thinking position* "And I wouldn't know her either. The only ones who would know this 'Akaka' is whoever known her or good friends of hers."

Sora: *Surprised look* "Like Omnini! I think he would know her!"

Atlanta: "Hold on Sora."

Sora: *Confused look* "Huh?"

Atlanta: "I know you're curious but you shouldn't go putting your nose where it doesn't belong- you don't want to end up getting into trouble like Keroro does."

Jiminy: *Hops out of Sora's Hood* "I don't think we have much to worry about. Trouble usually finds us whenever we go whether it's with the Heartless, the Nobodies, or even sometimes with each other from time to time."

Sora: *Comedic angry look* "Hey!"

Atlanta: *Snickers*

*Skit End*

**A little while later, after some much needed training…**

The group was talking amongst themselves when Omnini approached the group with an urn stuck on his head. Adidi looks at Omnini before admit, "What's that on your head...?"

"One of the urns from our training session." Omimi admitted. "I accidently punched it and Omnini's head got stuck."

"Huddha huddha dha-huh." Omnini said through the pot that translates to the following: (Just get the damn thing off.)

Adidi facepalms and proceeds to grab the urn, trying to pull it off from his head. He succeeds pulling the urn off and after Adidi sets the urn down as he admits, "Sometimes I wonder what goes on with you when I'm not around..."

Omnini rolls his eyes and as Hercules soon comes in. He passes by Sora as Pururu asked, "What's wrong with Hercules?"

The group soon approached the son of Zeus as Phil soon admits to the group, "Listen, I gotta take off for a bit."

"Why though?" Shiroro asked before Phil replied with, 'None of your beeswax.'

As Phil walks off Keroro was the first one to speak up as he admits, "Uh, Hercules-dono, did you see Zeus on the way back?"

"You...met my father?" Hercules admitted with a confused look. "But never mind that- I'm afraid we got a problem on our hands."

Adidi then parroted, "Problem?" as he approaches him. "What kind of problem?"

"...Don't tell me- the Olympus stone was stolen." Omnini admitted with a bored look with the demi-god nodded.

"What?!" Sora blurted out as Goofy admitted, 'By who?'

"Me and Phil didn't want to alarm anyone yet, but what we're sure of is that it was a guy in a black hooded cloak and accomplices- a bunch of creatures in white."

The group glanced to each other as Hercules admits, 'Someone you know?' Omnini admitted, "Real trouble makers."

"Hey, if we can get the Olympus Stone back, can we borrow it for a while?" Sora asked with the tall demi-god giving an agreeing nod.

"I will begin tracking his location right away." Dororo admitted before a quick 'Touya!', jumping to the roof of the Coliseum and hopping down.

"Uh-oh- I should've asked him to find Meg." Hercules admitted with a worried look. "I haven't seen her since you guys went to go train with Phil."

"So what could we do to help?" Adidi asked as he looks at them.

"Um, I was just wondering if you seen here that's all." Hercules replied with a sweatdrop behind his head.

"Nope, but we'll let you know." Omnini replied.

"Thanks guys." Hercules before sighing a bit with him either relaxing or buckling on his of posture.

"You're not looking all that well..." Shiroro admitted. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Uh- yeah. I've been fighting a lot recently and just a bit worn down if any." Hercules admitted while trying to ensure the group that's he's fine.

"Oh, so his hero-ness is feeling under the weather then?" A familiar voice admitted as Hercules suddenly turned around and took a stance as Hades stood over them. "And here I thought staying in perfect shape was part of the hero's job description."

"This Blue Flame Guy again?" Adidi admitted before giving a sweatdrop and sighing.

Keroro noticed and got Sora's attention before giving a nod. "Oh right!" Sora admitted, remembering what he has to say. "Hades, we gotta talk!"

Hades however just flicks Sora on the nose, causing him to roll backwards before colliding into Keroro as the both rolled backwards to the stands in a daze while Adidi just slapped his own forehead as he gave a bit of a groan in response. "Sorry about that- now where was I? Oh- right. I came to share a bit of mildly-interesting news:" The Lord of the Underworld started with Hercules approaching him, going to attack him. "It appears that your dear, sweet little Nutmeg..." He disappears before Hercules could deliver anything before appearing behind the hero to finish his line, "went and got herself lost in the Underworld."

"You mean you kidnapped her!" Hercules retorted, angry.

"Well, maybe..." Hades admitted, still keeping his cool. "But why get caught up in the details?"

Adidi meanwhile thinks to himself as he admits in his thoughts. ('_And again I ask myself how did I end up meeting up with these villains?_')

Hercules soon whistles as a white winged horse with a blue mane landed on the group. Hercules was about to get on, but Hades stopped him. "Uh-uh-uh! You can't leave now, okay?" he admitted. "You've got a very important match today, against, um..." He soon got an idea as he admits, "the bloodthirsty HYDRA! I mean, if you don't stick around, who knows what kind of 'accidents' might happen."

"Accidents you cause, my brother!" A familiar voice said as Zeus soon appeared in a lightning bolt.

"Well if it ain't dear older brother, Zeus!" Hades admitted. "Now we just need the other gods including Poseidon and we'll have a big ol' party in this Coliseum. And I was having a nice conversation with these people too so if you don't mind, I'm just gonna pretend the keyboy said your line and say, 'Like I said: Details, who needs 'em?'"

Sora and Keroro soon recovered as the latter admits, "You coward! You're a god- why would you stoop to such levels, de arimasu!" it was then just then that Keroro realized that he admits, "Wait, why would he stoop to such levels, de arimasunei?"

"Sorry, can't all be heroes!" Hades said as he disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Well now what? The Blue Flame Guy is gone!" Adidi admitted. "What do we do now?"

The groups glanced to each other before Hercules glanced to the group with Sora giving a proud stance. "Can you handle this?" Hercules asked the male.

"There's like 14 of us here- 15 if you included Dororo who went to find the Organization member- of course we can handle it!" Omnini admitted.

"You got that right! We're heroes!" Donald admitted with a proud look.

"Junior Heroes, Donald." Goofy whispered who gives a bored stare at him. "Besides, the Keronians aren't even considered heroes...yet."

Adidi think to himself as he admits, "Well I'm a hero..."

"You take care of the Hydra." Sora admitted as he pointed to himself and the others. "We'll handle the rest!"

"Sora hold on a second- Herc's barely in any condition to fight." Shiroro admitted.

Adriel approaches to Hercules as he admits, "...You do look pretty injured from whatever happened earlier."

Hercules seemed to give a nod before Shiroro and Pururu give a quick overview before Shiroro pressed on some pressure points on him with Pururu tending to some minor injuries before looked like he was doing better than before. "Whoa- I don't know what you did, but I...I feel great!"

"What do you call this method of healing anyways?" Zeus said, sounding intrigued.

"It's about messaging and relaxing the muscles while relaxing tense points of the bodies." Shiroro admitted. "It's helps with blood flow and vitality and even gives a bit more energy. Pururu just treated any minor injuries."

"Do your best against that Hydra, Hercules!" Sora admitted with a smile.

"Thanks- and I'm counting on you guys." Hercules said with a nod before approaching the winged horse and admitted, "You gotta find Meg."

The flying mount nodded before taking to the skies. "Oh, I just remembered!" Zeus admitted. "I saw someone in a black coat heading for the Underworld- so maybe you fellas better head down there. I just told the ninja that but I figured I might tell your friends as well."

"Black Coat?" Adidi replied.

Goofy then commented to Adidi, "You remember that fella that we saw runnin' in the Underworld, right? The one that said, 'Run! Run away!' right before he disappeared in that black portal? That's gotta be him or someone else from the Organization!"

"Come to think of it, Yeah I remember..." The beige Keronian replied. "...It has to be! But who knows?"

"Only one way to find out." Omnini said as he adds, "Unless you expect us to walk all the way down there, we can always take Chaos Control down below if you feel better."

"I can help out with energy if necessary." Shiroro admtited with a smile.

Adidi looks at Shiroro before replying, "You believe in that ability now?"

Shiroro giggled as she admitted, "Well, I saw it to believe it."

"Ku ku ku! In that case let's take some time to prepare then- we'll meet at the exit of town located near Thebes down the hill." Kururu admitted.

Adidi puts his hand on Shiroro's arm and smiles. "Well then that's great for me~!" He admits as he is seen holding his emerald.

**Skit: High Flying Friends**

Sora: "Hey, I got ask you two- how are you guys able to fly like that anyways?"

Shiroro: "Well I simply use my energy and imagination to mold it into wings I can use to fly."

Adidi: "And For Me, I use my long ears to fly! Or I guess glide if you wanna put it that way."

Sora: "Well call me crazy if you want to, but I once went to a world where I flew using Pixie Dust."

Shiroro: "You're...joking right? Wait, what am I saying? You said world which could be possible.

Adidi: "Pixie Dust?"

Sora: *cheerful look* "It's a long story. Last year I went to a place called Neverland and I figured out how to fly through believing. Odd as it may sound, I was able to fly no problem- and even Donald and Goofy were able to Glide too. We were even able to fly during our final battle last year too!"

Giroro: *appears* "So this wouldn't be the first time you took flight then."

Sora: "Yeah. Wait- what about you guys though?"

Pururu: *Appears as well* Well seeing as you're going to learn about us... we actually have technology called Flight Packs. It enable us to fly as long as it isn't damaged."

Sora: "Flight Packs, huh? Do you have one handy?"

Giroro: *angry look* "You're not using it."

Adidi: *Sweatdrops*...

Sora: *Annoyed look* Oh come on!

Giroro: "You technically already know about the sensation of flight anyways- you wouldn't have to burrow it."

Sora: "But it's been a while since I've been to the world! Plus, it only works on that world and when I really need it!"

Pururu: *Giggles while covering her mouth a bit*

Shiroro: "What's so funny?"

Pururu: "I'm sorry, it's just that Sora sort of reminds me of Keroro-kun when he was his age."

Adidi: *rings just randomly burst out of him for no particular reason as pururu speaks* "...Oh Come On!"

Pururu: *Surprised look* "Huh?"

Sora: *Normal look* "Well, I also remembered that I wanted to take Kairi one day. Once I find Riku and stop the Organization, I'll make sure to bring her there!"

Adidi: Why do I always have to be the joke of these Sonic Puns? *not paying attention to the conversation*

Giroro: *turns away* hm.

**Skit end**

**Town near Thebes**

Side-story: Bonds- Part 1

Sora was seen walking down the town as he looked around the location with Giroro and Keroro alongside Donald and Goofy. "So when did you guys met anyways?" Sora asked the two.

"Back when we were children- Personally, I don't remember off the top of my head when we all met, de arimasu…" Keroro said trying to remember.

"Hm- well back then we actually had a base- if you can call it one- we called our own as well." Giroro admitted. "It was the three of us back then- with Dororo as Zeroro. We soon met Pururu and eventually, Atlanta and Tokoko as well as someone else- although we haven't met them formally until on a less recent note."

"Huh?" Sora let out with Donald and Goofy giving intrigued looks as –Bonds of Strength- ('Such bonds are the true strength of this army' from FE Awakening) plays. "You mean there was someone else in the group?"

"Well there's this kid- we met one time when were trying my brother's Kero Ball only or it to go crazy- can't remember his name though although it might have been…" The Corporal admitted.

"I think it may have been Kururu-souchou." Keroro commented with the image of a tadpole Kururu in his head and the Corporal's as well before disappearing. "We met Kururu when we were teenagers- he used to be blue in color until something happened to of turned him yellow*- Granted, from the records, was that child prodigy, making things before he even joined the army. He even proved that he was smart, even as an infant- although he could've retained his genius thoughts*, de arimasu."

*Note: There's an episode Kururu becomes a baby because of some sort of weapon misfire. Theother star note is from Secret of the Kero ball which involved Kururu as well.*

"So Kururu is some sort of genius then?" Goofy admitted. "Gawrsh, Einstien must has some serious competition."

"There was another person as well. We actually met when we younger- the young girl who was near Kururu. But we occasionally saw her around- including around the time on Pekopon." The Corporal admitted.

"Wait, so someone actually was seen with Kururu?" Donald commented.

"Her name is Chobibi." Giroro commented as a silhouette image in the imagination bubble formed, showing a Keronian seen with a horned hat like Pururu's, what looked to be sleeves and skirt indicating she was wearing clothes, and Pururu shaped eyes- brown in color before the silhouette is seen waving. "Better known as Warrant Officer Chobibi."

"And who's this Tokoko feller anyways?" Goofy asked. "We know we heard the name before but-"

"Ah, another one of our friends, de arimasunei." Keroro replied with a relaxed expression. Another silhouette appeared as this one was seen as a tadpole with the hat more flat with the 'horns on the side of the head. Not much is seen aside from a cut in the tadpole tail, pink Pururu styled eyes and tuft of what can resemble hair on the forehead. The silhouette gave an intruged 'hm?' in response. "Tokoko's a Combat Specialist that helped us train and remain in shape."

"Hmph- you seem pretty calm without her around- seeing as you usually avoid physical labor." Giroro commented while sounding annoyed.

"Ah, W-well, what about that one time you got defeated by Samar-dono- she caught you off guard didn't she de arimasunei?" Keroro said before a laser shot fired with Sora and his friends backing off and Keroro held in place before using his eyes to look to where he was shot and sweating.

"Say another word, and next time I'll shoot that hat." Giroro said before dismissing his gun and walking off.

"…I guess he's touchy on a few subjects, huh?" Sora admitted with a sweatdrop behind his head.

"Yeah. It was that same incident that pretty much lead up to the whole encounter with Onini-dono…" Keroro admitted, trying to think.

"Onini?" Sora parroted.

"Ah, It's a long boring story, de arimasunei." Keroro replied as he walked off.

The three looked to each other in response.

-End of Bonds- part 1-

The group walks up to Adriel as Kuroro admitted, "Everyone ready? We need to get to the Underworld in a hurry."

"Got it!" The beige Keronian responded as Sora gave a bit of a nod as did the others as they had some items they bought stored in the usual spots. The long eared Keronian holds the emerald up in the air and calls out "Chaos..Control!"

The emerald shines brilliantly as the the group was encased in light before they vanished.

**Underworld Entrance**

The group soon appears in front with the stairs leading downstairs as they soon looked down to it.

"Toya!" A familiar voice called out as Dororo soon appeared...dripping wet for some reason- Mainly dripping from body with her eyes a bit underneath a tiny bit red. "Ah, there you all are de gozaru." Dororo admitted.

"What happened to you? You looked like you got hit by a hose!" Omnini admitted.

"I...personally got to know the enemy's combat ability to some extent before my trauma switch occurred de gozaru." Dororo commented.

"Huh? Trauma Switch?" Sora parroted.

"Umm..." Keroro tried to say before trying to slink away.

"It's when bad memories of Dororo he suppressed suddenly surface." Omnini admitted.

"Most of them caused by Keroro when they were younger!" Omimi said in an angry tone pointing to the Keronian Sergeant who croaked 'Gero!' before fleeing into the Underworld.

"Well, good thing my childhood wasn't messed with Keroro's nonsense..." Adidi commented while he gives a sweatdrop behind his head.

Sora seemed to give a stern headshake before to admit, "I guess Keroro's shenanigans always bring you guys in trouble huh?"

"More than you know." Giroro and the rest of the platoon replied (with Atlanta nodding).

"...Right." Sora admitted. "Anyways we should head down then. Are you going to be fine, Dororo?"

"Yes, I'll be alright." Dororo replied. "Let us proceed, de gozaru."

"It could have been worse... We better get going." Adidi commented as the others soon descends down the stairs.

**Underworld: Entrance**

As the group got to the grounds below they soon noticed Phil knocked out on the ground as Sora exclaimed, "Phil?!" The group quickly approached the Satyr while Pururu helped him up.

"Thanks sweet cheeks." Phil said before facing the group. "What are you guys doin' here?"

Adidi rubs his head thinking, ('_I kinda wonder if our trip will ever end..._') He soon looked at the others as they continued.

('_Doubt it._') Omnini commented in his thoughts.

"What are you doing HERE though?" Sora asked.

"I spotted this strange guy all dressed in black earlier and chased him all the way out here. I gotta say that guy moves quick for someone so scrawny! Makes me think I need to get in shape! But anyways, I chased after him, but he turned on me. Next thing I know, I'm seeing stars." Phil continued.

"Oh come on, really?" Omnini admitted with his left eye suddenly turning yellow. "This is starting to be a real pain!"

"It seems like every time we're on a mission, it always gets longer than intended..." Adriel commented.

"Well I..." The child blinked with his eye before to admit, "Huh?"

Omimi blinked before to admit, "Is he the one who stole the stone?" The Satyr nodded in response.

"Where did he run off to?" Goofy asked.

"To the other part of the Underworld." Phil explained looking to the green door. "That guy must've used some sort of trick to call in water to dump the flames on here to escape in there."

"You know I remembered seeing fire here, desu." Tamama admitted with his imagination showing some eerie off colored flame preventing the way, with Adidi adding 'Fire?' with a blank look.

"I do remember there was a wall of fire here earlier- we never paid attention to it though..." Kuroro admitted. "I don't mean to pull a jab at you- and it was strictly unintentional, only for joke reference, but it's pretty much like our ninja friend."

Dororo gave a bit of a tear in his eye before he admits with a slight whine, "At least you were polite about it, de gozaru..."

"That guy's a bad apple, all right. And all I wanted was to finda backup hero." Phil admitted.

"For Herc you mean? We helped him get his second wind." Shiroro commented.

"Wait, ya did?!" Phil exclaimed, surprised. "But what about the guy in black?"

"We'll handle it!" Donald announced with his staff summoned.

"...Oh brother." Phil sighed.

"Have a little faith in your students- at least Dororo here can keep up with him!" Sora commented.

"If we don't catch this guy in black, who knows what might happen?" Adidi admitted.

As the group passes by, they soon noticed a big chest. Keroro's eyes immediately shined at it as Sora gave a bit of a smile. "Hey, lucky us! That guy didn't notice this!"

"It's kind of fairly obvious isn't it?" Pururu commented.

"Come on, open it, de arimasu!" Keroro said, obviously showing a greedy face. "There might be treasure in there, de arimasu!"

Sora summoned his Keyblade before tossing it into the air, catching it and whacking the chest with his weapon. Inside, it looked to be some sort of idol with the center of it looking like muscles with a stone and a wing in the center. "What's this thing?" Omnini asked.

Adidi gets a closer look at it before giving his own comment. "...I can't really make out what this thing is supposed to be."

"It's a Power Up- no literally it's called that." Sora commented. "By using this we can strengthen everyone here by at least a tiny bit. It's a lot larger than other idols before so maybe it's designed to give everyone the boost?"

"So it's a Super Power Up, probably." Omnini commented. "Now that I think about it..." He soon took out a large green idol similar to the one Sora has except it looked to have multiple hearts include a big one. "Don't ask me why I have this- I just found it in my pocket one day after we battled a Giant Heartless."

"That's an HP Up." Sora commented. "It usually appears after certain tough battles to give vitality to you. I remember because I got some of those too." Sora admitted as he shone smaller versions of it- like figures that can fit on the palm of your hand. "And these ones I don't even remember having!"

"..." Adriel rubs his head as he breaks the fourth wall (unintentionally) when he said with a sweatdrop, "Are we in some kind of RPG now?"

"..." Everyone glanced to each other before Keroro commented while waving his arms in front of him, "Don't look at me! It's not my idea, de arimasu!"

"I played a lot of Shining Wisdom back home..." Adidi commented as a sweatdrop forms again.

Omimi blinked at the comment before to admit, "Can we please keep moving?"

"Oh, right." Omnini admitted.

**Underworld Caverns: Entrance**

The group just entered the room as they noticed a strange mist in theground. It practically covered the floor they were on as Tamama admitted, "Tama...there's something strange about this room, desu."

Adidi looks down to the ground as he looks at the ground and commented, "...The fact that there's some kind of strange mist on the ground?"

"...Perhaps I have a problem to this problem, De gozaru." Dororo commented before casting 'Wind!' before blow part of the mist away. It showed the ground below at least a couple to a few inches to a at least over a foot below with a path on the side, small cliff to the right to hop down and a path on the ground although barely ahead.

Adidi looks down the visible area below and commented, "A cliff..."

Omnini hoped down the cliff easily before landing a few seconds later and admitting, "It's alright- you can get down in just a few seconds!"

Omimi soon peered into the mist and saw the ground. "It looks like it was a trick of the mist to make us fall down into the cliff if we're stupid."

Adidi looks down as he admits, "...Well...This certainly would have worked..." He soon jumps and glides down with his ears.

Keroro and the others did the same with the others taking the left path down. Everyone was on the ground when some Heartless appeared- they seemed to of resembled ghosts- It has long light green arms with purple fingers with four eys near the jagged mouth- making the impression that it be upside on its head or tail. The 'tail' has yellow, blue and sky blue stripes with the inside of the mouth purple as is the 'stitches with the Heartless symbol upside down. It looked to be carrying a candle as Giroro looked worried a bit before shooting it. "Even if it's form is a ghost it's still a heartless."

"A Heartless...Ghost?" Adidi admitted before preparing his ring. "This is news for me..." He transform his ring to a his usual 'Mega-buster' gun.

Omnini immediately blinked before to admit, "What the?" The other tadpole meanwhile simply shoots a regular but seemly different beam right at the heartless to damage it. The Heartless gets hit by it but shortly it floats at Adriel and perform a spinning attack with is candle in retaliation, but missing short of him though. "Ha! He missed!" Omnini said before making a quick swipe with his sword. However, he just missed as the Ghost spun its entire body in a circle before turning upside down on the ground. "...Now what?"

"What's the ghost doing? Is it just toying with us?" The Heartless looked like it just inhaled a bit before spitting out three fireballs before flying forward rapidly. "Wait What?!" He went again before he shoots right at it again as he jumps to avoid the fireballs. The Heartless gets hit with the attacks before releasing its heart.

Omimi meanwhile gave an angry huff before trying to create an orb but failing. However, one of the ghost enemies used the oppountity to spit a small ball of fire at Omimi who caught it before she threw it back at them for a swift kill.

**After a short battle...**

"I wasn't expecting you to get a new upgrade to your attack that quickly, man!" Omnini admited looking impressed...and yet, jealous.

Adidi looks at Mega Buster Gun before it occurs to him. "Oh Yeah! I completely forgot this thing upgraded itself...or at least the shot."

"Maybe that Power Up upgraded your attack as well." Kuroro theorized.

"It is possible..." Shiroro theorized.

"I don't think this thing upgraded because of the thought of that one game-not even sure if that's possible." Adriel commented. "I just remember as we were taking a break, I was looking at my ring and…it just ended up upgrading itself!"

"...hmm..." Shiroro soon looked to be thinking...and snapped her fingers. "Your command must've upgraded during one of the breaks."

"Wait, WHAT?" Omnini admitted with a surprised look. "Since when did upgrading Commands and arte thingies become such a trend?!"

"Um, since using it over and over again can help you think of ways of using it better, make the attack stronger or even make new ones?" Shiroro admitted with a smile. "You must've seen Adriel use the gun function of the ring enough times for you to figure it out. Maybe his gun upgraded during the ordeal earlier when Omimi helped him out?"

"Don't forget the training session from earlier! You must've used it enough for it to change!" Omimi admitted. "And he could've used a lot before it upgraded!"

"I suppose that could be it..." Adidi commented while scratching his head. "It seems like a reasonable view!"

"What about in the sense of 'commands?'" Omimi asked.

"Artes or Commands can be performed faster with certain abilities or have a shorter cool down time, and even change depending on what you have." Kuroro described. "Victory depends on whether you rely on artes and commands, both or none. It's your way of fighting after all."

"In that case abusing certain spells or attacks may utilize certain bonuses…" Sora admitted before gripping his right shoulder and winding it up. "Man…could've told us that during the lesson upstairs?"

"Well, you know now." Shiroro admitted. "But we don't have much time now- that Underworld Curse is effecting us!"

"We've gotta get that Olympus stone back, quick!" Goofy admitted.

"Kururu- souchou! (Sergeant Major Kururu!)" Keroro called out.

"The bio signal is still working… there should be something up ahead in the Atrium." Kururu said. "…Ku? I'm getting a transmission."

"Okay, de arimasu!" Keroro let out… before replying with a quick, "Uh, Transmission, de arimasu?"

"I can't analyze it here- and it looks like the transmission cut off." Kururu commented. "Could be a false alarm."

"Uh…False Alarm?" Sora asked. "Meaning, we're good?"

"…For now, yes." Kururu admitted. "We should proceed on."

**Meanwhile, back at Pekopon…**

Fuyuki and company were soon walking down a forested zone as Fuyuki soon asked, "So, uh, just to ask why are we going here again?"

"Because we need to tell those stupid frogs about those guys in black and white things." Natsumi replied, still garbed in the armorered state. "We won't know until those guys show up again, and besides, Saburo is trying to help repair the network with Mois-chan, and Koyuki-chan is helping to escort Shion-chan to the Hotel she's staying at. Luck may have it that it happens to close to another one her friends is living at."

"Hm, that is true. Besides, Kero-chan needs to be told of this- and there's only one other working computer that we should know works." Aki commented. "But I must admit, I wish we could've told them sooner. Atlanta-chan's friends too for that matter."

"Well we're telling them now- that should be something." The reddish haired female replied.

They soon cleared a forest until finding a large clearing area, with a dome shaped home located near a lake. This area should be familiar because it was the same one as before- way in the Prologue where Omnini and Omimi talked to Atlanta. Fuyuki soon knocked on the door before it opens to show a Keronian answering it- it looked to be a an Adult Keronian and all can be seen was a silver Keronian hat asked as the Keronian answered 'Oh, it's you guys.' In a woman's voice. "You guys don't usually come out here- something happen?"

"Ee-yeah, something did." Fuyuki commented. "Scarlet-san, do you think we can talk to Jake-san? It's an emergency."

"…Okay?" The female Keronian asked. "Why do you need to talk to him?"

"We were attacked recently- by men in black and…white beings." Natsumi described. "We need to talk to the stupid frog right away, but those guys damaged the communications station back at his base."

The Keronian made a gesture before lowering her head. "Beings in white and people in black… so you encountered them at last." The Keronian commented.

"Wait, what do you mean 'At last?'" Aki admitted, startled she would react like that. "Scarlet-san, do what they are?"

"Yeah." 'Scarlet replied before it shows her appearance. She's a crimson red Keronian with no belly symbol and a black cape torn at the bottom. She was seen with a cancer symbol as a forehead symbol and yellow eyes like Giroro's but slanted- she has her left fang stuck out of mouth as she said, "And from you what you guys experienced, they're getting bold."

"So… You're saying that they showed up before?" Natsumi said.

"Yeah- they're part of the group that knocked Nazozo into a coma a couple weeks ago- around a day later when Keroro got knocked out." Scarlet commented with the group startled about the news- they knocked out Nazozo…? "From what he told me, the guy Nazozo fought was the one who knocked out Keroro too- with a key-shaped sword no less."

Fuyuki's group froze when they heard it. Someone from the Organization single-handedly took on Nazozo and knocked out Keroro- and with a Key shaped sword no less… that could only mean one thing…

"…I have a feeling you might react like that. Come in- I'll let Jake know that you to use his computer." Scarlet grimly replied. "You guys were in even bigger trouble than you imagined- and it was going on for weeks..."

Fuyuki and the others looked to each other before they were allowed to enter the base.

**Back with the heroes… Deeper into the Caverns**

The group entered the area before Atlanta stopped to think of something. Keroro noticed this as headmitted, "Uh, Atlanta-chan? Something wrong, de arimasu?"

"…I can't help that I'm forgetting something here." Atlanta admitted, trying to remember. "My memory tends to be a bit crappy from time to time, but now isn't the time for it to cut out. Part of the reason I was looking for Nazozo was because it might have something to do with what's happening now."

"Ya mean with the Organization?" Goofy asked.

"…Men in black- and seeing as the Organization wears black…it could be them." The eminence female admitted before shaking her head. "Ugh…never mind. At the moment, I know it has something to do with people in black."

"But wait a second- what did you mean 'it could be them?'" Sora asked. "Is it the Organization or someone else?"

"Sora, you know we're invaders, right?" Omnini asked reluctantly, with Sora nodding. "As invaders, there has to be some sort of defense against us- a counter invasion force. Of course we could easily beat Pekopon but I'm sure they have some gnarly surprise for us. In any case, Pekopon might have 'people in black' as special members of a defense force to try to take us away and blank out the memory of the people to prevent a worldwide panic."

Sora stared at the group before the human admitted, "But if you guys really are invaders, then why didn't you invade our world back then all that time ago? Your technology must've been really advanced- enough for us to lost, right? Why didn't you invade us?"

"It's because we know better than to not meddle with the affairs of developing worlds unless it's for tactical reasons during a war." Giroro answered. "However, the militia unit ended up joining the battle and at the climax of the war, the X-blade shattered, with Kingdom Hearts lost to darkness. Our world was named Guardians after what happened afterward."

Sora looked intrigued as did Donald and Goofy before the male brunette finally admitted, "Maybe because you guys didn't know what you were up against? Besides, we were peaceful before the war- and you wondered if we could resolve the conflict before it got out of hand, right?"

"Gero…" Keroro croaked. "To be honest, we don't know why the humans of the world acted that way. None of us even asked why they did it, de arimasu…"

"Wait- there _has_ to be a reason they did it, right?" Atlanta let out. "They can't just go suddenly covet the light- besides, both light and darkness are equal- so what kind of people decided to throw everything they know out?"

"…Do these things happen for a reason?" Omnini let out. "Conflict has always been going on as far back as the days of old. Maybe something had happened to keep things rolling."

"I guess we'll never know true peace then…" Omimi let out with a sigh.

"Uh, guys?" Adriel let out. "I don't mean to be insensitive about what happened, but aren't we looking for an Organization member?"

"He's right. We should continue to look for the Organization member for now. We must find the Organization member now while we still can, de gozaruno." Dororo nodded.

Sora meanwhile watched over the Keronians before sighing. Were they all part of the race who couldn't do much? Or were they truly afraid…? One way for certain; he needs to work with them, but he also needs to know about their race- one way or another…

Maybe he has to be sure about that the Keronians are honest with each other- or at least pay attention to them. They might be starting to be friends but even Sora is curious to know what they are hiding…

**End of Chapter 19**

Due to laziness and how much a WAIT everyone has to wait for, the computer update for stats, items and journals has been removed for this chapter.

**Next time on Tales of Keroro: A New Journey**

**One heck of a storm! The next chapter calls for a deluge of water from a non-existent raincloud as the group dukes it out with the Olympus stone thief…who gives Sora an odd name to him that's familiar to Keroro. The next part of weather calls for mischief with a chance of falling stones as the group fights Pete in their crumbling arena. And finally if you're one of those people who was riding out the storm within shelter, you may wanna keep hiding there- at least until the Hydra leaves or someone finishes it off! **

Next time:  
20: Weathering the Storm

**Bonus: The Absence of the Author's Attention to this Story**

**A Few months ago… July**

"Alright, just finished updating now… hmmm…" The 'Author' said as he looked over the work before he clicked away to something. His eyes suddenly noticed something as he soon noticed an E3 trailer and saw the trailer for 'Kingdom Hearts III.' "…OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! And oooooooh I can probably use this in the story! And- oh WOW that looks Beautiful."

**August**

The Author was sen playing something on the TV- by the looks of things, it looked to be Tales of Xillia as the Author soon had a brainwave. "Hmm…maybe I can use this somehow…"

**October**

The male is seen playing on the 3DS as, by the looks of things he looked to be playing Pokemon X- by the sound of Xerneas and seeing the the device and how it functioned. "…Holy Crap. That can function a lot like- you know what it does. Gotta talk to (Yue Twili) about this!"

**A few days later…**

"OoooooooH!" The Author let out again, seeing the gameplay of Kingdom Hearts III thus far and seeing a certain clip of him using some sort of gun morph. "…I just have another idea! This could at least help with Sora's relation- like an earlier….wait why am I saying this out loud?"

**November**

"Hmm…maybe I should work on development on characters too. Don't wanna make them too bland, overpowered, or something." The Author said as he looked to be typing on something based on Omnini's story or something.

**December**

The Author was soon playing on the 3DS again, with combat yells coming from the game as he said, "Yeeeah…Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds is short, but awesome." He soon looked at the date as he admits, "Oooh Christmas is coming up! Let me see if I can get at least something for someone…"

**Post New Years**

"Alright! I got what I need to do and got some additional stuff, got some future stories planned now what should I-" The Author soon paused before he realized something…and then paling in expression. The first thing he said next sounded like the main character of an American man from the CIA;

"AAAAH! F***! IKNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING! What is planning a future story without continuing the current one! I also need to rework something! GAWW!"

**There's gonna be some alteration to the story- at least in the party standpoint. Please hold for a bit!**

**And yes the bonus area is sort of based on something I came up with some real events. o3o; And there were some RP'd areas.**


	24. Corruption Detected!

**WARNING. WARNING- DATA CORRUPTION DETECTED. SCANNING…**

**DATA SCAN COMPETE. VIRUS DETECTED UNDER FILE New beginning.**

**VIRUS REMOVAL IN PROGRESS… VIRUS REMOVAL COMPLETE.**

**WARNING- SOME FILES HAD BEEN REMOVED INCLUDING FILE DATA. MISSING DATA: KG KH2 PROLOUGUE, KG KH2 SECRET REPORTS, AND KG KH2 CHAPTERS 1-20 HAD BEEN REMOVED**

**RESTORATION IN PROGRESS… **

**RESTORATION CANCELED. DO YOU WISH TO TRY AGAIN? Y/N**

**N**

…Do you really think that this information would HELP us find the holes in the past?

Ooho…you guys had clearly made a mistake. The information that was lost to the virus was obsolete- useless more the like.

Do you wish to know why? The answer is quite simple…

**The Past has been changed.**

And when the past is changed, the future is no longer seen as the same, correct? Well unless it's a very minor change. In either case, the information you have is going to be inaccurate.

And I have a feeling you all must asking this. But here's a food for thought;

What's relevant about the past if it can be changed? The answer: Not really.

…If you get this we should talk more but anyways… we should begin reading the revised version. Keeping in detail to the canons provided from both the Manga and anime of one of the bases, while acknowledging the details of the game of the other crossovers seen in detail, allow me to show a new tale…

A Tale of a team of misfits traversing the stars.

So let us all traverse… to a brave new world, together.

If you wish to imagine it, think of it as such: several lines pulsing out in multiple colors as a tune starts to play as the scene soon shifts towards Oku-Tokyo in a rain. The pulses still continue before seeing more pulses- including a yellow star one. There stood a human in the center of an intersection with brown hair damp from the rain, albeit it looked to be spiky as the male looked around with blue eyes. Most of his outfit was black in color with silver parts of it; some black and yellow shoes with zippers on them. He also wore black that looked fairly large baggy pants reaching the shins with some yellow straps around the thigh area and red pockets with a black X design on it. There appears to be, a black belt with the belt on the second notch with blue shirt and red pockets on the shirt. The jacket itself cut just a bit short with it left with silver shoulder pads on it and a hood. The last notable thing worth noting is the boy's silver crown necklace. Another individual; a woman is seen; a blue short haired woman with blue eyes wearing black and blue halter top with two pink intersecting belts over the chest with a silver badge seen on the belt (seen from the object- the 'wayfinder'- before. On the arms were white bell-sleeves and seen wearing tan, fingerless gloves with a small segmented piece of varying shades silver, grey and blue armor on said sleeves. She was wearing black shorts with black stockings (or socks) that reach halfway up the thighs leaving a small area of bare skin seen on the upper thoughts. There was also two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of the hips alone with a smaller white strip tied around the waist draped in the same manner. The last note was small pointed, armored boots with a sharp 'hook' on the outer side of each. The two were looking up as the lyrics say,

Seijaku no Machi, yuragi na michite  
_A city that has grown ripe, finally quavering now…_

Nearby him was Keroro and the others were watching in the rain with a modified version of a blue sailor's suit with a blue hat, which resembles a beret, has a belt in place of a normal brim, and sports a zipper that spans the length of the hat. It has high-collared jacket is navy blue with sky blue lining and cuffs. There are three pouches, all of which are blue with yellow lining, along the middle of the jacket; the center pouch is secured by a flap, while the other two use silver zippers. The middle pouch is framed by two other silver zippers that span the entire length of the jacket, from the top of the collar to the bottom. He has a short, blue cape with yellow lining that he wears draped over his shoulders, kept in place by a silver strap. He also wears a thick, gold bangle on each of his wrists, and does not wear pants. Another individual was an anthropomorphic dog with black fur and droopy ears, two bucked teeth and three short hairs coming out of the top of his head, just in front of his hat. The hat is orange (save for a blue band in the middle) and the top is an odd shape, resembling a teardrop placed on its side with a small pair of red goggles around the bottom of the hat as well (strangely, the lenses of these goggles seem to be quite a bit smaller than the eyes). It wears a green turtleneck sweater with sleeves that bell out slightly and a blue arrow-shaped strap on each cuff with a sleeveless, black combat vest overtop of it with grey lining and four pockets of the same color. He wears white gloves with a brown band around each wrist, with the pants yellow and secured by a thick, black belt. They have rather large pockets and a pouch on each leg with a silver zipper. The legs of his pants have a peculiar style, with the bottom rims (which are dark orange) being pulled upward in the front by a brown strap, and finally has very large shoes which are brown with steel toes on the outside.

Michishirube sae marude maboroshi_  
Even the street signs are almost illusionary_

The location switches to a whole different location- a coliseum location where massive steps separate them from the top where a stone coliseum where several Keronian Silhouettes were seen but not their symbols; Two of them being a black star with wings (with one of the two being a tadpole with blue eyes the other being an adult with yellow) two of them tadpoles having a white star with wings (one of them being smaller and with yellow eyes, another taller with blue eyes similar to Tamama.) Nearby the two were a pair of tadpole silhouettes with one them wearing something to do with antennae with a ladybug symbol on and the other a red sun (with triangle rays) symbol with their eyes glowing blue a bit.

Motomee temo; kogare temo,_  
I'm seeking for hands; I'm longing for hands,_

Nearby the two was a Keronian with a magician's hat with a large Yellow star present on it with it looking up with blue eyes and an orange star seen (with the jacket held open by cord-like fabric. The next one seen were two Keronians with the USA flag and another with a blue sphere with a yellow 'crown' at the top with long ears at the side.

Tsukamenai tooi Sora wa.  
_For the sky is too far beyond my reach_

Most of the Keronians drew blades- albeit one of them drawing a ring that extended into a blade with one of them using a vine and another with a fist while other had magic glowing. They were seen soon running up the stairs…until one of them tripped- the blue eyed one with the sun symbol.

Subete wo dakitomete someagete yuku  
_And I go to assist, with arms extended, in pushing all of it up._

The view changes to a more forested area as a lion with orange yellow fur with peach colored belly, paws and mouth with a rusty red mane with part of it on the top right of the head with the tail having a tuft of fur the same color as the mane. It had yellow sclera with orange eyes as it ran through the jungle with a small red chinese dragon hopping up into view alongside a woman of Chinese origin running after the two. The woman's black hair is cut short to shoulder length, while wearing a martial arts shirt with green lining kept closed via a green sash, green wristbands and slightly darker grey pants with black knee high socks and black shoes while crossing her arms with black eyes with black eyebrows.

The view shifts to a beast with characteristics from a wild boar, wolf, buffalo, bear and lion, wearing a torn purple cape and dark blue pants clawing a part of the castle with a ferocious look on him.

Sekai wakatsu Sora ni mimi wo sumaseba!  
_A world divided in the sky is calling out to us!_

Another shift in scene shows the location to be on a moonlit hill The only other non-human is an extremely thin and equally tall being, his legs being over twice as long as his torso. He is a skeleton, and so his head lacks hair and sports empty eye sockets and nostrils. His neck is solid (strange for a skeleton), not showing vertebrae segmentation. His skull is similar, showing no distinction between his upper and lower jaws. His mouth is thin and wide, marked by a number of small "seams", similar to a Glascow smile. He is missing several teeth in a number of different places. Unlike his head and neck, the being's hands do show joints. The attire of this one is a macabre black suit with white pinstripes. The top has a single white button, and a white shirt is visible underneath. His black dress shoes are bizarrely small in comparison to the rest of his body. The coat tails of the coat reach to about knee-length, and he wears a large, black bow-tie shaped like a bat with several white veins in its wings and white eyes. He gives an extravagant dance before getting in finishing stance.

Brave New World!  
_A Brave New World!_

Appearing on a three was split 'screen,' one side showed one tan skinned male with brown eyes, had black shaggy hair while wearing a red-violet fez and a thin, purple vest with it hanging open exposing the chest. The pants he wears are white and baggy, held up by an orange sash with a yellow patch on the lower right of the pant leg, and added he had no socks or shoes. The other human is a man mustachioed man who wears dark brown hair in dreadlocks decorated with numorous beads, with the beard similarly styled with two smaller dreads with two very small beads near the tips. He was shown have brown eyes while wearing a pirate hat over a faded red bandana with another small beaded ornament ending in a silver coin. He was shown to wear a loose white shirt underneath a black jacket that exposes the chest with the shift tucked into a tan belt around the waist overtop a tattered white piece of cloth tied around the waist. He carries a scabbard of his cutlass on his hip kept in place by a black strap that goes over the shoulder right shoulder to the left hip with the legs of his black pants tucked into the brown boots. He sports a fingerless glove on his right hand.

The other screen showed last human is has short dark grey hair that's spiked with a slight stubble on the the chin with a large scare over the face and eye, consistently shut as a result, with an amber eye on the open on. He wears a blood red haori with blue lining kept close with a thick black and blue strap with two brown belts wrapped around it. The left arm is tucked into the front of the Haori making it look as though the arm is in a sling, with the black shirt with a peculiar grey collar with the intersecting brown straps high enough to cover the mouth. There is a brown shoulder pad decorated with ran, green, and blue patterns with a beaded ornament that dangles from it with his pants and shows black with the latter with brown straps and triangular metal plating adorning them.

The last space showed a normal adult human male, albeit with light blue skin and covered from head to toe in grey armor, which is covered in complex patterns of blue computer circuitry that glows bright cyan at times. The armor is mostly seamless, the only distinct parts being knee-high boots, small pauldrons, and what appear to be "sleeves" that cover his forearms only, not his upper arms or hands with seemingly random, certain patterns on his waist creating the silhouette of a belt. He also wears a helmet vaguely reminiscent of a hockey helmet, with the circuits representing parts of the human brain.

Maneku Koe ga hibiku…  
_Is what an inviting voice echoes…_

The scene shifts to yet another 'world' to different worlds with a few more Keronian silhouettes; one of them looked to be a town in the middle of reconstruction with one of them being one tadpole with a rainbow Medical cross with two dots located at the top left and bottom right quadrants with the hat a beret with purple flaps on it the symbol on the left side of it, preparing to fire several fire spells. Another one is shown to be looked to taken part in the cave with a sea nearby as another silhouette looked to have an adult Keornian with a lightning bolt as a symbol and before a strange shadow covered it briefly to show a show it with a more demonic appearance with a tail and spines ending at the tail with wings on its back- with the right wing showing strange red eyes glowing that color with the Keronian's eyes glowing yellow as the area starts to turn red. Another Keronian appeared before it looked to be in a sweater, skirt and same hat as Pururu with the hat showing an outline of a dual barred note (or three notes joined together if there's a more proper name) showing a violin with a spell circle forming before unleashing a winter storm attack in a christmas festive location. Another world looked to be quite 'digital' as the next tadpole silhouette is seen with a hardhat (with visor attached) attacking with orbs of energy before landing on the ground wearing clothes before the clothes suddenly broke apart into energy orbs with the Keronian making a gesture to look startled and cover up. The next shift this time is to a more jungle area as a blur was seen in the trees before mysterious Keronian with long hair and an upside blue stair as a symbol leapt out of the trees to spear to a black shadow with yellow before throwing it.

Sekai wakatsu Sora wo furi aogu toki,  
_When you look up at the world divided in the sky, in time,_

The view changes to the inside of a base to where it shows several more silhouettes- one of them showing an adult Keronian with a Upside down triangle with a vertical line through it what seems to be a glaw with eyes glowing yellow before showing to have a high tech sniper shot, with another one having a circle with three rectangles attached to form of 'triangle' looked to have a helm with teeth grinning as it tapped in something.. another one looked to be one with a droplet with orange one the right side while yellow on the left with the tadpole's eyes glowing before firing an energy beam from them until a blue was seen with a red right eye and the left side looking armored (with the arm and leg 'armored') with the left side having claws and a blade coming from the back of the left hand before slashing and the view showing location being destroyed in an explosion.

Brave New World  
_A Brave New World_

DORAMA wa makuakeru!  
_Drama's curtain will soon open!_

The location changes again after more 'pulsing lines' as it shows a ruins with several glittering treasure and a large crystal hanged in chains. What's seen sleeping inside of the crystal looked to be a silhouette of a human with an illusion Keronian with a yin-yang symbol wearing a cloth resembling a turban.

Kousasuru Shin sekai Hikare au,  
_As the new world begins to cross over the unforeseen line,_

The scene shows several images of several silhouettes; some are males humans carrying weapons while other has looked happy- like younger individuals like someone with a cowlike and someone with a beanie. Others include females including one wearing a ninja outfit- well at least two with one wearing a more high tech suit. There stood a couple of anthropomorphic creatures- such as mouses, hedgehogs and even another human with a weasel resting on the shoulder and even a few Keronians- including one wearing a coat, one carrying large sword, and even a shorter one.

Hikari mo, Yami mo…

_The sides of light and darkness…_

The view changes to another Keronian silhouette resting inside of a crystal; a Keronian curled up in a fetal position and holding a doll close with the cap is like most Keronians- the flaps are like that of the ends of a bird's wings as the crystal shines briefly as it pans back to show it on a stone pillar and a flower garden before it before a petal covers the 'screen'.

Yagete tokete hitotsu ni naru…  
_The meeting between these two will fuse into complete balance…_

After more pulsing lines… Several swords guns and even a baseball was seen as several individuals were shown with weapons with one or two without a proper 'weapon'- one of them was a small glittery being resembling a girl with blond hair tied in a bun by a blue ribbon, pale skin, black byebrows, blue eyes and winds. It wears a green strapless dress, and green slippers with a white puffball on the front. Appearing near said fairy was a boy showing up wearing mostly green (a light green short-sleeved tunic and green tights) with red hair and a feather on the green hat and tan pointed shoes as well as a thin brown strap around the waist which holds a dagger as they fly off.

Another one was a female with silver hair wearing a purple and white outfit with

Another individual was looked to a small anthropomorphic chicken- almost the size of the Keronian but a wee bit shorter, with orange legs (with the claws cleaned short and tidy) wearing brown khaki shorts with white tail feathers sticking out, a light green shirt with white and green lines. The head is seen with also several feathers sticking up like hair with the red crest of a chicken seen. He also had beady black eyes with green glasses as the individual winds up with a pitch with a baseball.

The view shifts to a large, sky blue being with black hair tied in a topknot sucured by a small gold ring, with a small pointed nose and curved pointed ears. He has a single gold earring on the right earlobe with a black beard that ends in a curl with his hands having only four fingers on each hand and even seen with a ghostly tail that's darker blue than the rest of the body. He is shown to be wearing a pair of golden bands before the individual gives a wild smile before using magic- a 'poof' of pink smoke to change his appearance- at least to add clothes as he is now seen wearing a sultan's hate with a red jewel and yellow feather, a red vest with black borders near the openings held close by crossing black bands held on the vest with the bands now red with white borders and a black sash near the base of the tail. The smoke y tail is now elongated to a weapon; one with a dark red handle surrounded by a guard with two, light-blue teardrop-shaped cloud wisps pointed upward ending in a light purple gradient and connects to two circular gold cloud wisps. At the bottom base of the handle, there is another cloud wisp that seems to flow when the weapon moves. The shaft of the weapon begins white at the base and ends in a flat gold cylinder at the top. A replica of ancient lamp you see in Arabian legends of a certain lamp sits atop the shaft and the spout of the lamp serves as the "teeth" of weapon resembling a skeleton key vaguely. The flowing cloud wisp at the bottom connects to the being's smoky tail as the individual changes with some of the clothes changing blue, yellow and then white.

Tooi kono Sora ga Sekai wo wakachi  
_The sky is separated far from the world we knew_

Another individual was seen mostly garbed in orange-red and black with the eyes covered in a white to see through is giving a cocky look (with the said mask having the orange-red on the side and black in the eye region with the main upper body mostly orange with the black area main seen on the sides, shoulders with holsters for carrying swords, hammers, and sais seen with some pockets seen on the side belt and right thigh. The man had a belt with a symbol- what's seen on the mask- and had a pair of pistols drawn towards the 'screen'.

However the man got 'stomped' by a creature with blue fur with dark patches on the back on his head and on the back with a domed now resting on the center of the face between the large tear-shaped eyes. It looked to be smiling with sharp teeth inside the mouth with a long pink tongue, clawed hands and stubby legs that have shorter claws themselves with a short tail juts out from the rear. The being sprouts an extra pair of arms, spikes on the back and antennae as it licks the 'screen' with green slobber.

However they were overlapped by two identical weapons; a classic skeleton key approximately 3.5' long, with a long silver Keychain extending from the hilt, and a Hidden Mickey token on the end of the Keychain. The blade and teeth of the weapon are silver, the rainguard blue, and the guard a bright gold. The teeth of the weapon form the outline of a crown which matches the crown charm Sora wears. They were wielded by two people with black coats- one of them was a male that resembled Sora with bright blue eyes and spiky golden blond hair with the spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept with the back more smoother and flaky. The other is a female who also has blue eyes with black hair with bangs framing the face with some facing the left (with facing her) with the female shorter than the male.

There were two males standing as illusions behind the two standing back to back; the two wearing an similar black cloak with some obvious differences; the one on the left near the spiky haired boy also had spiky hair- a lot more spiky with thick shoulder length, bright red hair styled into slicked back spikes. The male also had sidow's peak small eyebrows emerald eyes and a purple reverse-teardrop shaped marking under each eye with the coat sleeves close up tightly around the arms.

The other male standing near the girl had a blindfold covering the eyes with silver hair that's shoulder length, reach a bit beyond it while moving the blindfold to show a green-blue eye before it goes back to the usual 'pulsing lines'.

Soshite umareru Shin Sekai!  
_And thus forth, a brand new world is born to everyone! _

Back to the first location, Several buildings were looked to be shot or destroyed by strikes as the black garbed brunette wielded an identical weapon to the ones earlier who wield the same weapon (with the silver weapon with gold guard) with the blue haired woman twirling her own version of the weapon; a thin and predominantly dull, metallic blue color with a teardrop-shaped gap in the base and near the tip of the blade's shaft. The head of the weapon is roughly diamond-shaped, though the left corner of the diamond is absent and there is another, small, white diamond on the inner edge of the right corner. The teeth are formed by four blue spikes lining the outer edge of the weapon's head. The handle is smooth and black with the guard is angular, predominantly white, and does not fully connect to the weapon. The Keychain links and its token are all made up of water droplets. Most of the Keronians who were with them with the dog and duck summoning a staff and shield looked up to the building where several black cloaked individuals were seen.

Sekai wakatsu Sora wo furi aogu toki,  
_When you look up at the world divided in the sky, in time,_

But then the group suddenly noticed a shadow manifested before the brunette clashed blades with the shadow, which held the same skeleton key structure, but teeth and head are black with a red outline and possesses a round, cog-like shape with the handle red and the guard has the same coloration and cog-like shape as the teeth. The shaft is predominantly colored in shades of grey and sports a copper-colored gear in the center, with two intersecting, black chains wrapped around it with two more chains wrapped around the base of the shaft in a similar fashion. It also has eyes of darkness; one located in the head of the blade and one embedded in the hilt. Its Keychain is comprised of three small, copper gears and ends in a charm resembling two halves of a gear arranged in an S-shape. However the shadow had the upper hand in skill as the two battled.

Brave New World!  
_A Brave New World!_

The two looked to locked in combat until the shadowy opponent unleashed a dark blast the boy tried to defend against, but ended up getting blasted back with the woman and Keronians (even 'Kururu') noticing and giving expression as if calling out.

DORAMA wa makuakeru!  
_Drama's curtain will soon open!_

After the usual pulsing effects, the black clad brunette was on the ground with the pulsing circles around where his chest was as the scene shiftsthe the Keronians getting blasted back by attacks with blue one having the mask slightly damaged a bit with the pupils flattened with the pulsing lines matching his symbol around his chest.

Dakara, ima wa mayoi harai, ma wa furi karawzuni…  
_So the false illusions have now come through in the end… the lost pretensions are coming true. _

Kururu's glasses were cracked as he was near the ground with the 'symbol pulse' around his chest as well as with Tamama face down and Giroro in a puddle from the rain and Pururu knocked down by the attack exhausted a bit. Keroro was knocked out near the blue haired woman who looked worried before orange and green lights- showing two silhouettes of males were seen with the blue haired woman noticing and turning back; with her eyes shining before nodding and glowing blue as she erupted in light.

Arukidasou tsuzuku Sora e…  
_So you must move on now… and continue towards the sky…_

Tamama was seen glowing with a blue aura as he soon moved his left arm and clenched his fist, with Giroro raising with an orange aura while his eyes turn grey-blue with guns drawn.

Ude ni Chikara, Mune ni Inori,  
_The power in your arm, the Prayers in your chest_

Pururu soon rose up with a lance drawn with her aura shining green with Kururu glowing with an orange aura with the eyes and even glasses glowing, with Dororo glowing blue as well with his eyes normal before it was seen Sora shining with all three colors as he rose his head up.

Kaze ni Kokoro, chirasanai de!  
_The wind within your heart, none of it will disperse!_

The male brunette stuck the weapon in the ground to help rise up with Keroro rising up glowing with a green aura on his own strength with the yellow star on his belly glowing; with the others near him with the dog and duck ready to go as well (with those two glowing orange blue and green as well). The green Keronian soon removed the star while pointing the star towards the black cloaked group and the black shadow with the sinister weapon.

Asu no Yume to Negai daitta-  
_The Dream and wishes of tomorrow we expressed-_

The male brunette gave a determined look before pointing the weapon before halos formed with the the others giving yells, many symbols seen from the earlier seen forming the circle before the halo went into the blade before it fired a beam of light. The star also fired a yellow beam in simultaneous fashion before the two lights fired forming into a helix shot towards the sinister group before it hits the ground and erupts in a beautiful show of blue and yellow

Shin Sekai wo tomo ni kakeyou!  
_Let everyone run together, bound for the New World!_

The male brunette took a stance with the weapon in hand with the collection of the Keronians appearing behind them (with the Keroro Platoon and Pururu the only one not in silhouettes) with the blue haired woman standing near them as well as the dog and duck as the 'screen' fades to black.

The past has been changed, as has the future. The past will be reimagined with a refreshed story.

**Prepare for a Refresh of a Final MIX… a ReMIX to say the least.**

**Tales of Keroro: A New Journey ReMIX**

**Note: Some of the chapters are getting an overhaul to help keep the story together while new things are added in between. Any chapters that had its original content modified will be labeled with ReMIX as part of their name.**

…**By the way, before you ask where I got the idea of the opening, my friend Yue Twili gave the idea of the opening and I just put the idea in motion so like or hate it, it was her idea.**

**The Prologue will be posted soon so prepare yourself!**


End file.
